Dans la lumière, je t'appelle
by 1402Lenee
Summary: Maria et son père Gabriel sont des nouveaux venus avec de lourds secrets. Damon est un vampire qui essaye de combattre l'ennui. Mystic Falls porte très bien son nom, comme ils le découvriront bientôt. DamonxOC Maintenant complet, merci à tous pour vos encouragements et votre intérêt pour Maria, Damon, les anges et les démons.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! Ceci est la première fanfiction que je poste sur le site, et c'est également la première à propos de 'The Vampire Diaries'. Je ne suis incollable ni sur les livres (je n'en ai lu que deux) ni sur la série (….deux épisodes aussi, haha.), mais je me suis renseignée un peu, et en même temps que je commence cette série, j'ai décidé d'écrire un peu pour mettre ma créativité à niveau ! Donc, si vous voyez des erreurs, des personnages complètement OOC, ou des évènements qui ne collent pas, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Autre chose, cette fiction a sans doute été grandement inspirée par le film 'Constantine' et d' autres mythes religieux et fantaisistes ! Néanmoins ce n'est pas un crossover, les personnages OC ne sont donc pas assimilables aux personnages du film !

_Disclaimer : La série et les personnages de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas, les personnages OC m'appartiennent néanmoins, je mets le hola dessus ! Ha ha..._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Quand elle quitta sa jolie maison de New York et pénétra dans la voiture berline de son père, Maria pensa « quel sale jour, il ne fait même pas beau. » .

Quand elle arriva dans la petite ville de Mystic Falls, elle vit que ni le temps, ni la journée ne s'arrangeraient .

Certes la maison était convenable . Certes elle avait un jardin aussi grand que le maison Elle aurait d'ailleurs appelé cela un pré si elle y avait vu quelques arbres fruitiers, et si l'herbe n'avait pas l'air si... décrépie . La maison avait un toit bleu délavé, et des murs blancs qui viraient au gris . Une petite véranda sur le côté de la maison où elle s'imaginait déjà lire, un thé à la main, et un grand porche où un banc ne serait pas de trop, selon elle . Certes... Mais ce n'était pas SA maison, ni SA véranda, ni SON porche. Elle n'avait jamais déménagé auparavant, et avait l'impression d'être une vulgaire profiteuse qui venait occuper la demeure de quelqu'un d'autre. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, une famille habitait encore les lieux, et la seule peur qui lui rongeait les côtes était d'y entrer et de trouver la chaleur familiale qu'elle n'avait pas vécu depuis longtemps, la plongeant dans la pire déprime de sa vie.

Son père la surprit, figée devant la maison, l'air perdue dans ses pensées, et sourit.

« Maria, attrape ta valise et allons à l'intérieur, le temps ne se prête pas à la rêverie aujourd'hui, demanda-t-il tout en saisissant sa propre malle du siège arrière de la voiture.

- La rêverie n'éprouve aucun climat, papa..., répondit-elle simplement tout en se dirigeant à nouveau vers la voiture, … Peu importe. On a rien à manger sur nous, on devrait aller manger en ville, non ?

-Oui, nous ferons ça, une fois que tu auras fini de ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre.

-Alors j'espère que tu as prévu une très grande armoire, ou une chambre de plus, pour toutes mes "affaires", papa. » sourit-elle malicieusement.

Elle traina derrière elle une autre malle, en vieux cuir marron poussiéreux, et porta ses effets personnels jusqu'au Hall. Encore une fois, une maison typique coloniale, avec grand hall, escalier visible et mezzanine. Elle voyait d'ici les portes des chambres du premier étage, bien en vue face à la porte d'entrée. Le salon faisait les deux tiers du rez de chaussée, et était déjà meublé avec les quelques effets qu'ils avaient ramené de leur ancienne maison, combinés à ceux qui devaient déjà être dans la maison à l'origine. Grimpant l'escalier de bois sombre, elle entreprit de choisir quelle porte elle allait ouvrir en premier.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, le lit à baldaquins et la fenêtre aux verres croisés lui plurent de suite, et elle déclara cette chambre comme sa propriété. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grande armoire sombre et massive, qu'elle entreprit de remplir de ses vêtements et livres. Elle se hâta ensuite de fixer au dessus de son lit une croix de bois, et de mettre une fiole ronde d'eau bénite dans le tiroir de sa commode, avant de glisser la malle marron sous son lit. Elle attrapa un jean, un shirt à manches longues noires basique et une paire de bottes de motardes et fila en quête de la salle de bain, pour se préparer au dîner.

* * *

Damon Salvatore s'ennuyait. Pauvre âme qu'il était, il s'ennuyait, encore et toujours, et se désolait de se trouver en compagnie de personnes dont il avait déjà abusé, et donc avec lesquelles il ne pouvait plus se divertir. Caroline dût voir cette réflexion dans ses yeux, et se contenta d'afficher un sourire victorieux et fier : Il se jura de lui arracher ce sourire par tous les moyens, quand il en aurait le temps.

Mais qui trompait-il ? Il AVAIT tout le temps qu'il lui fallait, il était pratiquement immortel, bon Dieu ! Il n'éprouvait seulement pas l'envie de faire cela maintenant : cela ne ferait passer en rien son ennui... Mortel, s'il pouvait encore se permettre d'ironiser à propos de cela. "Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'aurai un jour !" se promit-il tout en lui souriant assez sadiquement, ce qui causa un frisson à la jeune fille. Il attrapa une frite dans son assiette et la mâchouilla, tandis qu'autour de lui les amis immatures de son adorable petit frère se plaignaient de leurs cours, de leurs profs, des soldes chez Makeycool qui s'étaient achevées trop vite... Stefan le regarda de ce même regard qui voulait dire "Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?".

A vrai dire il ne savait même pas non plus pourquoi il était là. Miss Doppleganger de Katherine l'avait invité à leur sauterie au Grill en insistant sur le fait qu'il "devait faire des efforts pour avoir des amis, car après tout, pour récupérer un peu d'humanité, il faudrait qu'il retrouve le plaisir de l'amitié et de la sincérité" et bla, bla, bla... Il avait eut envie de lui dire très gentiment que d'une, ses amis étaient des crétins immatures, et de deux, qu'il aurait préféré les manger, mais l'attraction qu'il éprouvait pour elle le força à lui faire un sourire charmeur et un "je passerai, mais seulement parce que c'est toi". Il se donnait envie de vomir parfois, si c'était vampirique-ment possible... Quoiqu'il n'avait jamais essayé.

Son regard se promena sur l'ensemble du petit bar pour y trouver de la viande fraîche, quand il s'attarda sur deux personnes, assises au fond, discutant avec la serveuse. Elena, et bientôt tous les autres, suivirent son regard et observèrent les nouveaux venus.

« Des gens de passage, d'après vous ? demanda Bonnie en plantant sa fourchette dans sa salade.

- Sauf si c'est le nouveau directeur de la poste et sa fille, fit Caroline d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire, signifiant qu'elle allait commencer à cancaner.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi ? s'étonna Matt, sans quitter les nouveaux venus des yeux.

-Oh, je connais quelqu'un, qui connait quelqu'un... De toute manière dans notre petite ville qu'est Mystic Falls, on aurait été au courant d'ici demain... J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient de New york, ils habitent juste tous les deux dans l'ancienne maison des Fitzgerald, le père a la cinquantaine _ mais bien conservé d'après ce que je vois _ , et elle en a 18... Ce qui veut certainement dire qu'elle sera au lycée demain, on la croisera peut-être ! Peut-être même qu'elle sera dans notre classe, ça ne m'étonnerait pas...

-Et encore une fois, hurricane Caroline a frappé ! » acheva Elena, déclenchant les rires à table.

Cet accès de joie fit lever les yeux de la nouvelle du fond vers eux, et son regard croisa involontairement celui de Damon, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Il lui lança un regard ravageur, celui qui voulait dire "Toi, moi, dans deux heures au Septième Ciel", et rêva déjà au goût que son sang pouvait avoir. Celle-ci ne baissa pas les yeux, ne changea pas d'expression _ à vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune. Elle pencha la tête très légèrement sur la gauche, comme lorsqu'on regarde une émission et qu'on en cherche encore la raison. Elle brisa le contact lorsque son père posa une main sur la sienne, les ramenant Damon et elle à la réalité. Elle sourit à la serveuse qui s'en allait et se tourna ensuite vers son père pour lui parler. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre "l'oreille" pour les écouter.

* * *

Lorsque son père posa une main sur la sienne, Maria revint brutalement à elle-même. Gabriel lui sourit tandis que la serveuse s'en allait avec la commande.

« Chérie, je sais que tu as subi beaucoup de changements d'un seul coup, mais essaye de ne pas avoir d'absences comme ça, ça me fiche vraiment la trouille !

- Désolée papa, ria-t-elle subitement, je dois avoir l'air d'une tordue, je sais... Espérons que je ne fasse pas ça demain... Sinon ces gens là-bas qui me jaugent du regard vont sans doute me cataloguer très vite !

- Oui, et il ne vaudrait mieux pas attirer trop l'attention sur nous, s'il s'avère que l'évêque a besoin de nous à nouveau, nous devrons repartir à New York aussi sec...

- Est ce que ça veut dire que je ne peux pas avoir d'amis ici ? demanda-t-elle calmement, bien qu'une partie à l'intérieur d'elle ait rugi à l'idée de retourner à la métropole.

- Bien sûr que si ma chérie ! Mais fais bien attention de ne pas fréquenter n'importe qui... Du genre de ceux qui veulent sortir toute la nuit, tu vois où je veux en venir ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec lenteur, tout en tripotant la salière. Elle savait pertinemment ce que son père entendait par là : Elle avait bien d'autres choses à faire le soir que de sortir s'amuser avec des amis. Elle avait un tout autre 'plaisir' dont elle ne pouvait se défaire. Elle eut un drôle de pressentiment dans le bas de la nuque, et releva les yeux vers la table des jeunes, où ce garçon l'observait encore. Une douleur lancinante la parcourut, et elle expira brutalement. Gabriel se pencha aussi sec vers elle et attrapa son bras.

« Tu l'as senti, toi aussi, ça y est ? dit-il avec emphase, et sa fille put sentir que son souffle à lui aussi était moins lent que tout à l'heure.

- Oui... Il y a quelque chose de non-humain dans les parages... »

Tout deux baissèrent les yeux pour cacher l'éclat blanc dans leurs pupilles.

* * *

Damon cessa de suite toute activité inhumaine qui pourrait le trahir, et son visage entreprit d'afficher une expression insondable, tandis qu'il passait en revue tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Nuit, non-humain, évêque... Qu'étaient exactement ces gens ? Ce qui était sûr, et cela faillit lui arracher un sourire, c'est qu'il y avait deux énergumènes de plus à Mystic Falls... Et qu'il avait trouvé un passe-temps.

* * *

Woouh ! Vous avez réussi ! Vous êtes à la fin et vous êtes en vie ! x)

Petite précision, je ne pense malheureusement pas être le genre de personne à publier très fréquemment, mais je ferais de mon mieux, et à vrai dire je suis le plus clair de mon temps sur (merci téléphone portable avec internet ! mdr) donc je m'activerai si j'en vois la nécéssité ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu, et tous commentaires, bons comme mauvais sont grandement appréciés !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, heureusement que c'est le week end, j'ai pu m'atteler un peu à ma tâche et voilà un nouveau chapitre. je m'étonne moi même. Par contre, j'avouerai que je surnage un peu en ce qui concerne certains détails de TVD... Il faut vite que je me renseigne, sinon je sens que je vais faire des bêtises, haha !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« Moi qui pensait en avoir fini avec ces lentilles de contact... »

Maria rit amèrement. Elle ajusta habilement la lentille fine sur sa pupille. Un vrai petit gadget, ces lentilles teintées : presque entièrement transparentes, et un minuscule voile rond à l'endroit où, malheureusement, sa pupille brillait. C'était un désavantage cuisant lorsqu'elle devait passer inaperçue, à proximité d'éléments surnaturels en tout genre.

Elle releva ses cheveux sur sa nuque et les noua en une queue de cheval serrée, puis descendit à la cuisine où Gabriel réunissait pommes et talismans à accrocher aux quatre coins du jardin. Elle en attrapa une et croqua à pleine dents dedans, avant de se saisir du sac sur la table et de le passer sur ses épaules.

« Tu pars en chasse ce soir ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

-Oui, surtout depuis que je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls dégénérés dans cette ville ! Sans rire, on aurait dû voir ça venir à trois lieues non ? Un patelin qui s'appelle Mystic Falls ne pouvait pas être tranquille, spirituellement parlant.

-Eh bien, prends ça pour un appel du Patron, il ne veut sans doute pas que nous prenions un congé... Ou alors c'est l'autre côté qui l'y force ?

-Tu sais quoi, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit ces enfoirés à qui on manque... Bref, j'ai des comptes à rendre, à demain matin ! »

Et sur ce, elle sortit.

* * *

« Tu vas oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir, tu vas rentrer chez toi tranquillement et ne parler à personne, tu penseras t'être faite attaquée par une bête mais sans gravité, tu n'iras pas à l'hôpital. »

La jeune femme dont Damon venait juste de s'abreuver s'en alla d'une démarche de mort-vivant, et le jeune homme essuya les coins de ses lèvres, satisfait. Époussetant sa veste en cuir, il s'apprêtait à repartir, quand une présence dans les bois attira sa curiosité. Il se fondit entre les arbres et approcha aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait, apercevant deux femmes dans un dialogue animé. Il ressentit une étrange émotion, comme si une vague invisible l'avait frappé. Quelque chose d'anormal. Il parvint néanmoins à reconnaître, à droite, la nouvelle venue qui excitait sa curiosité.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas le Chasseur du Tout-Puissant que voilà ! C'est un honneur, sous-fifre ! » s'exclama avec un faux enthousiasme la femme aux cheveux longs et noirs, tout en tendant les bras vers l'autre.

Damon discerna la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes, et vit son nouveau passe-temps reculer vivement d'un pas, agrippant son sac d'un geste vif.

« Recule Ajattar, ou tu regretteras d'avoir répondu à mon appel ! » cracha-t-elle, et d'un coup, elle braquait la tête de la nommée « Ajattar » avec un petit pistolet d'or. Damon eut une moue surprise : Allait-il être témoin d'un meurtre ? Ce serait la meilleure, pour une fois qu'il n'était pas l'assassin !

« Oh, je vois que tu es sensible aujourd'hui, ma petite Maria... Pourquoi un être aussi « pur » que toi a-t-il appelé l'être démoniaque que je suis ?

-J'ai besoin que tu me parles de ce village, j'ai ressenti des flux anormaux... Il y a des évènements étranges qui se déroulent ici...

-Pourquoi t'aiderais-je, sous-fifre ? N'es-tu pas suffisamment puissante pour le découvrir toi-même, toi ou ton papa, ce cher Gabriel... Comment va-t-il, depuis sa chute, ce cher ange ? »

Maria abaissa l'arme vers le ventre d'Ajattar et pressa la détente. Le coup de feu retentit d'un son funeste, suivi du cri de surprise de la victime. Damon avait plissé les yeux de surprise, mais constata que la femme aux cheveux noirs était toujours debout, la main pressée sur sa plaie. Elle avait un sourire diabolique et lécha ses lèvres avec lenteur. Maria quant à elle visa à nouveau sa tête.

« Parle, ou je te trouerai ta sale petite gueule de damnée, espèce de suppôt de Satan !

-Eh bien, eh bien, si peu patiente... Pourquoi ne lui demandes-tu pas, à celui-là ? Il aura des réponses ! »

Il poussa une exclamation, quand il vit la blessée tendre un doigt décharné vers lui. Maria tourna violemment les yeux vers lui, et l'autre en profita pour lui sauter dessus, toutes griffes dehors. Elles se retrouvèrent à rouler par terre, jusqu'à ce que la brune disparaisse en braises, dans un cri suraigu.

Le vampire profita de la diversion pour s'en aller, quand un objet en verre se brisa dans son dos, et il se sentir soudain ralentir. Il écarquilla les yeux, et lutta de toutes ses forces pour avancer et fuir à grande vitesse, mais il ne parvint qu'à arracher un étouffement de douleur. Trente secondes plus tard, Maria était devant lui, rangea un couteau dans sa ceinture et pointa le même petit pistolet d'or vers lui.

« Tu n'es pas humain, découvre toi ! »

Finalement, Damon se dit que s'ennuyer, au moins, ne lui attirait pas plus de problèmes qu'il en avait déjà.

* * *

Maria se releva avec une grimace de douleur, et admira les griffures que cette saleté de diable des bois lui avait fait, avant qu'elle ait pu la planter et l'expédier en Enfer. Elle avait réussi à atteindre l'intrus avec une fiole d'eau de rose sanctifiée, mais à son grand étonnement il ne s'était pas évanoui. Elle se hâta de ranger son athamé et se planta devant lui, braqua son arme sur son front.

Elle reconnut l'espèce de pervers qui l'avait fixé au bar : Ses yeux bleus tellement clairs, ses cheveux bruns et cet air arrogant l'avaient intrigué, mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi.

« Tu n'es pas humain, découvre toi ! »

Il sourit d'un espèce de demi-sourire suffisant et la fixa dans les yeux.

« En général, quand on est nouveau, on demande le nom de la personne, là où elle habite, son âge peut-être et même son numéro de téléphone, mais là tu m'épates, la nouvelle ! Très original, le 'découvre toi' !

-Je vois. Inutile de parler plus longtemps, ta prétention est tellement transparente... »

Elle sortit de son sac une petite fiole, qu'elle but d'une traite, et vit à la tête du jeune homme qu'il avait reconnu avec dégoût le liquide qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

« Votre beauté anormale et votre charmante arrogance vous perdront, vampires ! » déclara-t-elle en remettant la fiole de verveine vide dans son sac, sans le quitter du regard.

L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir de l'étonnement dans ses yeux, mais il récupéra très vite un air hautain. Il haussa les épaules, et elle sut que le produit ne faisait plus effet. Elle resserra sa main sur la crosse du pistolet et continua de l'observer, silencieusement.

« Bon, on va dire que tu m'as percé à jour, Maria c'est ça ? Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

-Maintenant, je vais t'expédier là où tu devrais être depuis longtemps, suceur de sang... »

A sa surprise, il lui rit au visage, et le pire, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un rire franc, un peu fou. Elle tressauta d'un pied à l'autre, et humidifia ses lèvres.

« Je ne crois pas que tu devrais faire ça, si tu ne veux pas que ta vie ici devienne un...Enfer, si je peux me permettre. Et puis sérieusement, tu viens d'assassiner une jeune femme très sexy dans un bois à minuit, tu te balades avec des poignards et tes pupilles ressemblent à des phares de voiture, lequel de nous deux est dans le pétrin ? » Rit-il à nouveau.

Machinalement, Maria passa une main devant ses yeux et baissa la tête. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose dans la bagarre. Elle lâcha un juron, puis releva les yeux vers le vampire.

« Premièrement, je n'ai assassiné personne, je l'ai renvoyé d'où elle venait, deuxièmement ce n'est pas un poignard mais un Athamé, et pour finir... Pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner ? »

Elle vit le sourire du vampire s'élargir, et sut qu'elle avait perdu. Elle détestait avoir l'air faible, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire de faux-pas dans une petite ville où tout se savait, et surtout dans laquelle elle devait encore faire ses preuves.

« Hum... Tes réponses ne sont pas assez claires pour me satisfaire, jeune fille... Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : Je t'apprends quelque chose, et tu m'apprends quelque chose en retour. Et en bon gentleman que je suis, je veux bien même te raccompagner chez toi, il est tard et les lieux sont dangereux !

-Je me sentirais plus en sécurité si j'étais seule, en ce moment... Mais j'accepte. Faisons ce petit jeu, puisque tu es tellement curieux, vampire...

-Preum's ! En fait, mon nom est Damon Salvatore, je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle 'vampire', c'est tellement ordinaire...

-Tu parles trop, Damon Salvatore ! S'énerva Maria, tout en lui faisant signe d'avancer, sans baisser son arme.

- Tu peux m'appeler Damon, chérie, on est presque amis après tout ! » Cette remarque lui valut un coup de pied dans le mollet.

« Bon, commençons par le commencement, tu ne devrais pas me tuer, dans l'hypothèse invraisemblable où tu le pourrais bien sûr, car je suis un intouchable ici. Vois-tu, tu es tombée dans un village paumé dans lequel les vampires évoluent depuis des siècles : Un Conseil crée par les familles fondatrices de ce patelin fait ce qu'il peut pour s'occuper des problèmes de vampirisme dans la région, et j'en fais partie, en tant que représentant d'une vieille famille également... En gros, si je disparais, tu vas disparaître aussi.

-Tu es un vampire, mais tu sièges à un Conseil qui lutte contre les vampires ?

-Oui, longue histoire, mais j'essaye de résumer, fais un effort de compréhension s'il te plaît ! » Damon leva les yeux au ciel.

Ils atteignirent la lisière du bois, et Maria rangea son arme : Si on la voyait avec ça, sans parler du fait qu'apparemment, elle avait menacé de mort un personnage important de la nouvelle ville qui l'accueille... Mauvais karma.

« Bon, à toi maintenant ! Tu dis que tu n'as pas tué cette... Chose tout à l'heure. Tu en as fait quoi dans ce cas ?

-Je l'ai renvoyé en Enfer, là où est sa place... Mais elle reviendra, malheureusement.

- Et... C'était quoi ?

-C'était Ajattar, un diable des bois. On l'appelle aussi la Mère du Diable. C'est un esprit démoniaque qui hante les bois et propage maladies et peste... Je l'avais invoqué pour qu'elle me renseigne sur cette ville, mais elle avait raison, tu es beaucoup plus pratique.

- OK, et donc ma prochaine question sera : Que Diable es tu exactement ?

- Je ne peux pas le dire, tu n'as qu'à te dire que je suis une sorte de...De chasseur, ou d'exorciste. »

Elle n'entendit plus le son de sa voix de tout le chemin, et supposa qu'il digérait tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ces crétins de vampires croyaient sans doute être les êtres les plus étranges existant, et souvent ils étaient encore plus ignorants que les humains à propos de tout ce qui touchait au surnaturel et au mystique. Sans compter le fait que, parce qu'ils n'étaient en fait pas sensibles aux croix et aux églises, ils s'imaginaient que tout ce qui était d'ordre religieux ne les touchaient pas. Ce qui était faux.

Arrivés devant chez elle, elle vit que les lumières étaient éteintes, et se dit que pour une fois, son père s'était endormi sans la télévision. Elle se tourna vers Damon, et intercepta d'un seul coup la main qu'il tendait brutalement vers son cou. Elle lui tordit le poignet et le déséquilibra; il eut une exclamation de surprise et tomba sur le dos dans un bruit sourd.

"Salaud !" pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle ôtait un pieu de son sac et le menaçait avec.

« Ha ha, euh... Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, hein ? C'était un euh...Réflexe de prédateur !

-Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance, mais de là à m'attaquer devant chez moi... Tu as du culot, vampire !

-Oh, tu ne m'appelles plus par mon nom ? C'est vexant !

- Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir un nom... Rappelles toi bien de cela, à la prochaine crasse, je percerai ton cœur... Membre du conseil ou pas, espèce de sale petite enflure !

- Quelle langue de vipère ! » plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le plaqua au sol une dernière fois, puis rentra chez elle.

« Oh, j'ai oublié... » murmura-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et lui lança « Au fait, tu devrais faire profil bas en rentrant, la fiole que je t'ai jeté a révélé ta vraie nature... Les effets devraient se dissiper d'ici demain !

-...HA ! Je savais que tu n'aurais pas pu deviner ce que j'étais ! Quelle arrogance... Par contre je te l'accorde, je suis très beau ! »

Il ne savait pas si elle avait entendu ce qu'il venait de dire, mais il s'en alla néanmoins satisfait. Il passa une main sur son visage, ses crocs... Et rentra chez lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

A peine fût-il rentré que son frère lui tomba sur le poil. Après quelques piques et quelques sarcasmes, Stefan remarqua que le visage de Damon était encore tiré sur ses crocs.

« Euh, c'est ta nouvelle éclate, tirer ta tronche de vampire à tout bout de champ ?

- Eh bien, j'aurai bien eu envie de te dire que ça ne te concerne pas, mais il se pourrait que ça devienne ton problème aussi, plus tard... J'ai fait plus ample connaissance avec la nouvelle, Maria. Très beau bout, sois-dit en passant.

- Ne me dis pas qu'à peine arrivée, tu l'as déjà à moitié vidée de son sang ?

- J'aurai bien voulu, si elle ne m'avait pas botter les fesses ! Elle est assez bizarre... Le genre bouteilles d'eau bénite et yeux qui brillent... Tu connais ce genre de créatures ? »

Stefan secoua la tête, l'air dubitatif. Puis il revint sur ce que son frère avait dit, et sourit.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'botter les fesses' ? Alors, frérot, tu te serais fait laminé par une gosse de 18 ans ?

- Ha, ha, ha ! Tu aurais aimé voir ça hein ! Je l'ai laissé faire, je peux te jurer qu'elle ne m'impressionne pas ! Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'en ai marre de voir ta tête, tu me donnes envie de vomir... Au fait, tu sais si un vampire peut vomir toi ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette question me préoccupe souvent en ce moment... »

Et sur ce, il monta se servir un verre de Bourbon, et se posta devant la cheminée.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce week-end ! Je suppose que je posterai la suite le week end prochain, sauf si je prends de l'avance... En tout cas je me fouetterai pour poster le chapitre 3 au plus tard dimanche ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Manon : Ma première revieweuse ! \o/ Merci beaucoup de ton enthousiasme, ça m'a fait chaud au coeur ! _


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà comme promis le troisième chapitre, avec malheureusement une demi-heure de retard ! J'ai des circonstances atténuantes, je vous promets ! ... Je faisais des muffins... XD

_Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

"Papa, sérieusement, je ne dis pas que j'ai honte de toi, mais... Je préfèrerais y aller seule, même pour le premier jour...Je suis grande maintenant !"

Gabriel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, avant de soupirer et de s'affaler sur une chaise. Maria mâchouillait consciencieusement sa pomme, sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre. Les semelles de ses Dr Martens claquèrent sur le parquet, au rythme de l'aiguille des secondes de la pendule.

« Papa ? Je vais être en retard, là !

-Ma petite fille est devenue tellement grande ! Elle n'a plus besoin de son vieux père !

-Oh, non ! Papa, pitié, ne commence pas à parler dans le vide de ta jeunesse perdue, j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller, maintenant ! File moi les clés de Faith, s'il te plaît ! »

Son père la regarda d'une moue triste, puis lui tendit les clés qu'elle désirait tant. Elle sauta de joie, puis fonça dans le garage pour sortir Faith de sous sa bâche. La magnifique moto aux gentes chromées brillait comme si elle lui faisait un clin d'œil. Elle enfila rapidement son casque et cria « Tu es le meilleur, papa ! » avant de démarrer en trombe et de filer sur la route bercée d'arbres.

La première chose qui la frappa, fût que rouler le long d'une rue vide était merveilleux : Elle n'avait pas besoin de ronger son frein comme à New York, ni de zigzaguer entre les voitures, sous les huées des conducteurs du dimanche mécontents. Elle fut surprise d'arriver sur le parvis de son nouveau lycée avec dix bonnes minutes d'avance. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle s'était un peu emportée en appuyant sur le champignon.

« Heureusement que je ne me suis pas faite chopée par les flics, je ne sais même plus où on a mis les papiers de la moto... » pensa-t-elle, avec un léger frisson.

Elle ôta son casque, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle constata...Qu'elle était le centre de l'attention. Elle fut prise d'un vague tournis, et fit ce qu'elle put pour ignorer les sifflets de certains garçons et les regards curieux fixés sur elle. Sans parler des messes basses en tous genres. Elle conserva une attitude stoïque, et arrangea ses cheveux un peu emmêlés par le casque, avant de poser l'antivol sur la roue de Faith et de s'avancer vers l'entrée.

Elle se sentait fière d'être presque arrivée à destination, lorsqu'alors qu'elle voulait ouvrir la porte, elle fut presque expédiée à trois mètres par un grand blond et un autre, brun, qui avaient brutalement poussé la porte tout en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils venaient de claquer la porte dans la tête d'une fille, qu'ils se turent d'un coup et s'accroupirent auprès d'elle.

« Oh, désolé ! On ne t'avait pas vu ! Tu...Tu es qui ?

-Je crois que normalement, on dit « tu vas bien », Tom ! Rit le blond avant de proposer une main à Maria, toujours les fesses par terre.

-Merci... Euh, c'est rien, j'imagine que je devais être baptisée, pour le premier jour ! Fit-elle tout en s'époussetant, et elle sourit aux deux garçons.

-Ah, tu es la nouvelle ? Enchanté ! Moi c'est Matt, et l'idiot là, c'est Tom, mais ne fais pas attention à lui, il est insignifiant !

-Hé ! En tout cas désolé de t'avoir renversé ! Mais passons, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom ? »

Maria tenta d'assimiler leurs prénoms le plus vite possible, car après tout, les deux premières personnes à lui parler méritaient bien un petit effort mental. Elle tendit une main maladroite au brun.

« Euh... Maria !

-Ravi que tu te souviennes de ton prénom Maria, ça veut dire qu'on a pas trop abîmé ta tête ! » Rit-il avant de s'excuser et de partir précipitamment vers une jolie blonde qui lui faisait de grands signes.

Maria se tourna ensuite vers Matt, qui tendait la main dans sa direction.

« Et moi, j'ai le droit à une poignée de main ? Plaisanta-t-il, et elle put voir non seulement qu'il avait les dents très blanches, mais aussi de jolies fossettes.

-Ce sera 5$ ! Non, euh, c'était une très mauvaise blague immature ! Ravie de te connaître, Matt !

-De même ! Tu n'es pas encore allée chercher tes bouquins ? Peut-être qu'une escorte soulagera ton désarroi ?

-J'accepte avec joie, je crois que de toute manière, j'allais fondre en larme au bout du deuxième couloir ! »

Maria passa le plus clair de son temps avec Matt, puisque comme Caroline l'avait deviné, elle était tombée par une heureuse coïncidence dans leur classe. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y en avait trente-six non plus, mais elle voyait ça comme un petit signe du destin. Elle fit donc la connaissance d'une joyeuse petite bande d'énergumènes, et se félicita d'avoir mis ses lentilles ce matin. Elle repéra une sorcière, un vampire, quelqu'un qui était sans doute en phase d'en devenir un _Elle distingua même un loup parmi quelques élèves qui traînaient autour d'eux. Elena quant à elle avait une étrange aura, mais elle n'aurait su dire ce à quoi elle tendait, et cela l'inquiéta pendant quelques temps.

Elle en apprit un peu plus sur chacun d'entre eux à l'heure du déjeuner, et à son grand soulagement, elle se dit qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à en faire des amis de confiance. Elle se perdit donc dans la niaiserie la plus totale... Jusqu'à ce que Tom, qu'elle devina être membre de l'équipe de Football américain, interpelle Stefan par son nom de famille.

« Eh Salvatore, oublie pas que tu me dois un verre pour cette passe ratée ! »

Il sourit, et lui fit un signe de la main. Maria trouvait qu'il ressemblait à quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas su mettre le doigt dessus. Donc, lorsqu'elle fit le rapprochement, elle faillit s'étouffer avec ses brocolis. Après quelques quintes de toux et tapes dans le dos, elle reprit une couleur normale, puis se tourna vers Stefan et lui demanda d'une voix encore chevrotante :

« Salvatore ? Vous êtes combien dans cette ville ?

-Juste mon crétin de frère...Enfin si c'est bien de lui dont tu parles, bien sûr ! Répondit-il, et ses sourcils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à presque se toucher.

-Oui, David...Danny... Euh...

-Damon ? Tu as rencontré Damon ? S'écrièrent Caroline, Elena et Bonnie d'une même voix.

-Wouah, attention messieurs, ce débile fait l'unanimité parmi la gent féminine ! Plaisanta Matt tout en remuant dans ses spaghettis .

-Oui... Il est euh... Intéressant. Et très stéréotypé ! …Bon, je ne vais pas te mentir Stefan, je suis désolée si je te vexe, mais il...Craint ! Ce gars a l'air tout droit sorti d'une mauvaise parodie d'un film de James Dean... »

Cela eut pour réflexe de détendre les sourcils du jeune homme, et il fut prit d'un rire franc, balançant sa tête en arrière.

« En disant ça, tu viens de lui faire le plus beau cadeau qui soit, tu sais ! Sourit Elena.

-A ce point là ? Il y a de l'amour fraternel par ici, dis donc ! Fit Maria d'une voix faussement accusatrice, tapotant du coude le bras de Stefan.

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point... »

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, elle avait un peu l'impression d'être une bête de foire, mais le groupe d'amis faisait en sorte qu'elle soit rapidement intégrée. Lorsque la sonnerie finale de la journée retentit, Maria attendit patiemment que ses nouveaux amis soient prêts à sortir, mais intérieurement, tout ce qu'elle voulait était sauter sur sa moto et rentrer à la vitesse de la lumière. Comme elle l'avait anticipé, elle fut contrainte de poliment décliner l'invitation d'Elena au Grill, le soir même.

« Oh, je suis désolée, mais cette semaine, sortir sera assez difficile pour moi... Il faut que j'aide mon père à déballer les cartons, nous installer, faire quelques travaux... Vous comprenez, les trucs habituels après le déménagement quoi...

-Ah oui, je vois... Eh bien plus tard alors ! Dès que tu es dispo, dis le nous, on organisera une petite soirée ! » Proposa Elena, avant de monter dans la voiture de Stefan et de lui faire un petit signe de la main.

Maria répondit à son signe, puis enjamba sa moto, enfila son casque et partit en trombe sur la route.

Première réflexion sur la journée : Se faire des amis à Mystic Falls était bien plus facile qu'à la Grosse Pomme. Elle n'avait eu qu'à se prendre une porte dans la tête, basiquement . Mais peut-être aussi, étant donné son état, avait-elle été attirée par les personnes les plus bizarres de la ville. Bonnie, la sorcière, était la fille la plus compréhensive qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, elle avait cette faculté empathique, qui faisait qu'elle savait exactement ce dont on avait besoin de parler ou de faire pour se sentir mieux : C'était à elle seule une bonne dose d'homéopathie.

Elena avait cette aura qui signifiait qu'elle pouvait tout comprendre et tout encaisser, même les phénomènes les plus bizarres.

Caroline était... Amusante. Maria avait du mal à savoir si elle l'amusait ou l'exaspérait.

Matt était le genre de chevalier servant typique, quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait compter si elle avait un souci... Un souci assez commun, bien sûr : Elle ne le voyait pas participer à une chasse de nuit.

Stefan était le type même du romantique qui ne s'assumait pas : Il avait l'air tellement bien autour d' Elena, et en même temps tellement mal, comme s'il sentait que ce qu'il était ferait tout rater; La peur quotidienne que quelque chose dérape un jour. C'était assez surprenant, car apparemment il se maîtrisait à la perfection autour d'humains. Elle en revenait à se demander s'il se nourrissait d'elle ou non.

Son attention se reporta sur la route, et elle fut étonnée d'apercevoir une silhouette couchée sur la route, à une centaine de mètres de là où elle était. Elle se surprit elle-même en reconnaissant la chevelure brune, le blouson de cuir, et quelques traits du visage de Damon Salvatore, le vampire de la veille. Maria fut tiraillée entre deux choix : Soit, elle ne marchait pas dans son jeu et l'écrasait sans pitié aucune, soit elle s'arrêtait auprès de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien. Dans le doute, elle décida de faire un mélange des deux propositions, et tourna avec puissance la molette de l'accélérateur, se mettant en équilibre sur la roue arrière pour quelques secondes. Elle se positionna dans l'axe du corps du vampire, et sans hésitation, roula dans sa direction, faisant rugir le moteur.

* * *

Damon fut d'abord sceptique. Cette moto n'allait quand même pas l'écraser, il était une pauvre âme en détresse, nom de Dieu ! Quel être humain dépourvu de compassion pourrait écraser misérablement le corps d'une victime étendue sur le bitume ?

Puis il fut dépité. Il avait attendu le dernier moment pour tester cette personne, mais arrivée à trois mètres de lui, sans aucune intention de ralentir, la moto et son conducteur ne laissèrent aucun autre choix à Damon que de rouler sur lui-même aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, afin d'éviter des souffrances inutiles. Il se releva précipitamment en hurlant « HEY ! », et couru presque jusqu'à la moto lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci faisait demi-tour. Arrivé à sa hauteur, et ne sachant comment se sortir de cette situation _ après tout, jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avait voulu l'achever alors qu'il tendait un piège à un pauvre passant _, il n'eut en tête que de vociférer contre le conducteur.

« Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Imaginez que je sois dans les pommes et que je n'ai pas pu esquiver, vous auriez eu un mort sur la conscience ! Hey ! Sérieusement, vous êtes débile ou quoi ?

-Oh, le petit vampire a eu peur de la méchante moto ? Bouhou ! »

Damon regarda la personne comme si elle était folle, ou bien qu'elle souhaitait mourir. Lorsqu'elle retira son casque pour révéler un sourire moqueur, Damon reconnut Maria, la petite paria de la veille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mordre. Sa mâchoire se crispa, et il secoua la main comme s'il était importuné par une mouche un peu trop collante.

« Oh, tu me fais perdre mon temps, et fuir mon casse-croûte, va-t-en !

-Sans rire, tu n'as même pas honte de ce que tu fais ? C'est d'un triste ! Tu es pathétique !

-J'ai la moitié de cette ville pour m'insulter quotidiennement, je n'ai pas besoin d'une prêtresse folle sur mon dos, oust !

-Ton frère est civilisé, lui au moins... »

Il sourit sans joie. Dieu bénisse Saint-Stefan, petit père du peuple et des pauvres âmes en peine, causant la perte de la faune en forêt, croque-mitaine des écureuils et des mulots. Si les gens savaient qu'il tuait et mangeait les personnages de Bambi, ils ne l'aimeraient pas autant. Mais là, sans rire, même la nouvelle venue avait craqué pour son petit frère ?

« Oui, mon frère ne tends pas de pièges aux humains, il préfère se nourrir de rats et de furets... Mais en même temps, comment blâmer quelqu'un qui préfère le caviar au pâté ? J'ai juste besoin de manger quelque chose qui n'aie pas le goût de m...

-Stefan ne boit pas de sang humain ? Je pensais qu'Elena...

-...Quoi ? Qu'il se _nourrissait_ d'elle ? Il est bien trop lâche pour ça ! Mais dis moi, toi qui avait l'air de tout savoir, il y a des détails qui t'échappent ! Ah oui, et juste comme ça, nous sommes encore en plein milieu de la route et tes amis arrivent...

-... D'accord. Rendez-vous devant chez moi dans dix minutes ! Ou quinze, le temps que tu fasses un petit encas... »

Et elle redémarra, s'éloignant très vite de Damon, qui était déjà tapi dans les bois en attente d'une jeune innocente qui passerait par là.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas. Et à vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne vienne pas; Sur un coup de tête, elle avait cédé à la curiosité. Elle voulait savoir sur quel terrain elle s'aventurait, même si un horrible sentiment de lâcheté la parcourait, sachant que ce qu'elle voulait étaient des informations sur ses amis. Informations qu'elle, à l'inverse, n'aurait pas aimé partagé. Mais tout semblait tellement facile, lorsqu'on était en face de Damon Salvatore. C'était comme si son aura pervertissait ceux qui l'approchaient.

Elle avait rangé Faith et avait préféré se munir de quelques outils, au cas où. Elle avait aussi placé deux fauteuils d'extérieur sur le porche, près de la porte, au cas où elle devrait rentrer précipitamment pour rester hors de sa portée.

Elle faisait les cent pas, se demandant pourquoi. Pourquoi Stefan buvait-il, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, du sang animal et pas humain. Pourquoi dès que Stefan parlait de Damon, ses yeux s'assombrissaient, et pourquoi lorsque Damon entendait le nom de Stefan, il montait de suite sur ses grands chevaux. Pourquoi Elena sortait-elle avec un vampire, le savait-elle ? Savait-elle également que Bonnie était une sorcière ? Ou encore, est-ce que Bonnie elle-même le savait ?

Et pourquoi, à chaque fois que son regard croisait celui de Damon Salvatore, pourquoi éprouvait-elle l'irrépressible envie de connaître toute sa vie par cœur, dans le moindre détail ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle continuait de faire les cent pas, et se cogna au torse de ce dernier. Elle recula avec précipitation et trébucha sur l'un des fauteuils, atterrissant derrière, les quatre fers en l'air. Poussant un juron, elle se releva d'un bond et lança un regard exaspéré au jeune homme en pleine crise de rire, devant elle.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'ai l'habitude : Les femmes ploient toutes devant moi !

-Très drôle ! Bien mangé, à ce que je vois ! Remarqua-t-elle tout en œillant la très fine tâche au coin des lèvres de Damon.

-Il y a eu pire, mais aussi mieux. Je me demande d'ailleurs quel goût aurait ton sang, étant donné que tu n'es pas humaine...

-Je suis humaine ! En tout cas, plus que toi, Damon Salvatore... Pourquoi ton frère boit-il du sang animal ?

-Tu pourrais laisser tomber les patronymes, sans rire, j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui arrive tout droit du dix-huitième siècle ! »

Son souffle se coupa l'espace d'une fraction de seconde. C'était vrai, il était, après tout, un vampire, et de ce fait un être qui avait traversé les âges sans vieillir. Elle se rendit compte qu'il avait été métamorphosé très jeune. Et malgré tout, il avait su s'adapter au fur et à mesure des siècles, aux changements linguistiques, vestimentaires, aux mœurs diverses … Le son de sa voix la sortit de sa transe.

« ….dire, je ne vois pas pourquoi, cas de conscience ou alors pitié, de toute manière il a toujours été un faible... Mais je suppose que c'est ce qui marche avec les filles, de nos jours... Enfin, quand on veut une histoire sérieuse bien sûr, sinon je n'aurais plus de quoi passer mes nuits ! Plaisanta-t-il, et Maria eut un frisson.

-Tu es toujours aussi écœurant, ou c'est un bizutage que tu me joues là ?

-Non, crois-moi ma jolie, ce que tu vois là n'est qu'une infime partie de ce que je peux te faire endurer...

-Toi, me faire endurer quelque chose ? La bonne blague, alors que tu ne sais même pas qui je suis ... Tu ne sais pas si je suis humaine, et tu veux me faire croire que tu as du pouvoir sur moi ? Mais plus important, est-ce qu'Elena sait que Stefan est un vampire ?

-Oui, elle sait, elle sait à peu près tout ce qui peut se passer de bizarre dans cette ville, parce qu'apparemment elle attire les ennuis... Peut-être même que tu es arrivée ici à cause d'elle ! Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai déjà battu plus fort que toi, freluquette !

-Comment ça, elle les attire ? Elle est humaine pourtant, je l'ai senti...Ou plutôt je n'ai rien senti...

-C'est, en quelque sorte, le sosie d'un vampire qui trainait dans la région il y a pas mal de temps... Et ça jase, chez les anciens amis de ce vampire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils veulent tous mettre la main sur elle ! Très drôle, surtout quand on sait qu'elle ne sert, pour tout dire, à rien...

-Oh, ça sent le reproche tout ça ! Laisse moi deviner, elle t'as envoyé sur les roses, et t'as les boules parce que c'est ton frère qui l'a eu, c'est ça ? » Se moqua Maria, tout en s'asseyant dans l'un des fauteuils.

Le regard que lui lança Damon eut pour effet de geler son sang dans ses veines, et l'espace d'un instant elle eut envie de courir chez elle et de mettre une porte entre elle et lui.

« Tu es devin en plus ? ...Sérieusement, qu'est ce que je fais là, à perdre mon temps avec toi, alors que je pourrais être dans le plumard d'une jolie blonde jusqu'au soir, où j'en trouverai une autre ?

-Techniquement non, je ne suis pas devin, c'est plus compliqué... Mais inutile d'être devin pour dire que tu n'es qu'un enfoiré qui n'a plus aucun but dans la vie. Tu es vraiment une pathétique petite loque... »

Elle n'eut le temps de réagir qu'à moitié, et lorsqu'elle se retrouva plaquée contre le mur de la maison, seule sa propre main séparait celle de Damon de sa gorge. Les veines entourant ses yeux injectés de sang ressortaient, et elle vit ses crocs s'allonger. Elle se félicita de ne pas s'être évanouie, mais elle avait déjà vu pire, aussi se contenta-t-elle de sourire assez sadiquement.

« Qu'est ce que je disais... Tu n'es qu'un... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, que les crocs pénétrèrent sa peau avec facilité. Et au lieu de l'écran blanc dont on vous parle, lorsqu'une personne sombre dans les ténèbres, Maria vit avec précision, comme si elle y était, Elena. Mais Elena était bien différente : Elle avait l'air bien plus démoniaque, plus dominante. Et elle était à demi-nue, au dessus d'elle, les crocs plantés dans son cou. Seulement Maria n'était pas elle-même. Et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers le miroir de la pièce sombre, dans laquelle elle se voyait, elle aperçut le visage en sueur et déformé par le plaisir de Damon Salvatore.

* * *

Damon ôta brutalement ses crocs de la nuque de Maria, et cracha plusieurs fois par terre, les mains crispées autour de sa gorge. Quel idiot il avait été, bien sûr, son corps était presque imbibé de verveine ! Il tomba aux bas des marches du porche, et se tordit de douleur. Soudain, comme s'il avait été drogué, des flashs de sa vie d'humain, de sa vie avec Katherine ressurgirent de sa mémoire.

Il secoua la tête pour s'en défaire, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps secoué de spasmes de Maria, la main agrippée sur sa nuque, les yeux révulsés comme si elle se trouvait en transe. Du reste, il ne vit que la silhouette d'un homme au dessus de lui, et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

_**Voila !** Je vais très vite réfléchir à la suite et je posterai dans au plus tard une semaine ! Promis ! Malgré tout, les reviews sont un délice ! XD_

_Manon : J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par cette suite ! _

_Clara : Tu me rassures, si le Damon que je décris ressemble à celui de la série, alors j'ai déjà un poids en moins sur les épaules ! Merci pour ta review en tout cas et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;D_

_Un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fiction ! Je vous aime ! héhé..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je voulais **absolument** écrire la suite, je ne pouvais pas attendre samedi, alors voilà, à 1:04 AM et avec des yeux de mort-vivant, je vous poste la suite, en espérant que vous apprécierez ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé, ça me fait extrèmement plaisir !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

« Damon... Damon... »

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux, il était bien trop confortablement installé, dans ce qu'il devina être son lit. Il sourit, sentant qu'il n'était pas seul.

Se mouvant très légèrement de gauche à droite, il discerna une paire de jambes de part et d'autre de ses hanches. Cela lui donna suffisamment de courage pour soulever ses paupières, et il aperçut au dessus de lui Maria, un sourire sur le visage.

« Tiens, tiens...

-Je voulais que tu sois réveillé pour faire ça... Sourit-elle.

-Haah... Que va-t-on donc faire...?

- Ça ! »

Et Damon poussa une exclamation lorsqu'il la vit sortir un pieu de derrière elle et lever les bras pour le planter. Il la fit tomber sur le côté et sauta hors du lit, suivi de près par Matahari.

« J'aurai besoin d'aide, là ! » Cria-t-il au cas où quelqu'un dans la maison aurait la charité de venir lui tendre une perche.

Il était encore faible, et elle n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper, le coller dans un coin et réitérer son agression. Il arriva à attraper ses mains, le pieu à quelques centimètres de son cœur, et fut heureux qu'elle fasse 20 centimètres de moins que lui.

« Tu vas apprendre ce que ça fait de me mordre, espèce d'enflure ! vociféra-t-elle, en mettant toutes ses forces dans ses petits bras, qui tremblaient sous la pression.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas cherché !

-Je vais te saigner ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et en un clin d'œil, Stefan avait ceinturé Maria et l'éloignait de sa « victime ». Il la posa un peu plus loin tandis que Damon reprenait sa respiration.

« Stefan, laisse moi le tuer. Ce ne sera pas une grosse perte, je le tue et c'est fini. Laisse moi le tuer !

-Maria...

-Allez, on sait pertinemment qu'il sera mieux mort, libérons son âme ! T'es d'accord hein ? Laisse moi le tuer. »

Damon resta là, abasourdi. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui voulait à tout prix faire céder ses parents à un caprice. Mais bon, sa vie était en jeu et c'était à Stefan qu'elle demandait la permission... Mieux valait ne pas trop traîner.

« Non, Maria calme-toi d'accord ? Viens en bas, Elena est arrivée, on va t'expliquer.

-Je me fiche des explications à propos de ce pervers sadomasochiste ! Je veux juste lui faire payer pour m'avoir mordu comme si j'étais une barre de céréales ! » Elle se tourna vers Damon, qui instinctivement mis ses bras autour de son torse, en guise de maigre défense. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille, un pansement sur la nuque, et l'air d'une furie : Si sa vie n'avait pas été menacée, il aurait trouvé qu'elle était vraiment très sexy.

« Il y a un truc que tu devrais savoir, Damon Salvatore, tu es peut-être féru de ce genre de pratiques, mais moi je ne tombe pas en extase quand on me mord, OK ? Quand je pense que...Dans ma tête...! ARGH ! »

Elle poussa Stefan, et fonça vers la porte. Damon fit un saut énorme d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce pour l'éviter. Lorsqu'elle sortit, il se tourna vers son petit frère et le regarda d'un air de fou.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais dans les vapes, bon sang ?

-On a fait pas mal de découvertes sur Maria. Et vice-versa. Descend, on va t'expliquer. »

* * *

Maria accepta la tasse de thé qu' Elena lui tendit, souffla dessus et en prit une gorgée; Le liquide la réchauffa de l'intérieur. Elle s'était calmée, peut-être parce que Damon ne se trouvait plus dans les parages. Elena s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant son attention.

« Alors, hum... Est ce que tu as le droit de me parler de...Ce qui s'est passé ? »

Maria mordit sa lèvre inférieure, encore hésitante.

Lorsque Stefan les avait trouvé sur son porche, elle était en train de délirer et il l'avait entendu clairement prononcer le nom d'une personne inattendue. Aussitôt il les avait ramené tous les deux chez lui pour tirer les choses au clair. Il comprit donc qu'elle savait qu'ils étaient des vampires, mais aussi qu'elle connaissait Katherine, et donc qu'elle était peut-être une menace. Autrement dit, mieux valait l'avoir sous le coude.

Seulement elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Katherine, mis à part le fait qu'elle soit le portrait craché d' Elena.

Les deux frères Salvatore arrivèrent dans le salon, et tandis que Stefan s'asseyait auprès d' Elena, en face de Maria, Damon avait préféré se mettre en retrait. « Ouais, ça vaut mieux pour toi » pensa-t-elle tout en lui décochant un regard noir.

« Alors, Maria, j'en conclus que tu sais qui nous sommes ? » Aux mots de Stefan, Elena poussa une exclamation et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je sais ce que vous êtes, oui... Tout comme je sais que Bonnie est une sorcière.

-Que sais-tu de Katherine ?

-Seulement que c'est le sosie d' Elena... Que c'était un vampire aussi... Et qu'apparemment elle appréciait les parties de jambes en l'air musclées avec ton crétin de frère... »

En un rien de temps, Damon se trouva à moins d'un mètre d'elle, et Maria s'était levée, un pieu à la main, en position de défense. Il s'arrêta net et la regarda comme s'il souhaitait la déchiffrer. Cela dura quelques secondes, puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche.

« Comment est-ce que tu connais autant de détails ?

-Parce que je l'ai vécu ! Enfin, en quelque sorte..., Maria se rassit et soupira, avant de boire son thé.

-Tu...Peux nous expliquer ? Demanda Stefan assez précautionneusement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se mette à hurler et leur sauter dessus.

-Je crois que maintenant que cet imbécile a fauté, je suis obligée ! Fit-elle tout en montrant du doigt Damon, qui soupira et s'assit dans un fauteuil.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, Chérie !

-Oh non, tu te trompes, là où il y a eu un souci, c'est que tout TON plaisir était pour MOI ! »

Damon la regarda, incrédule, et Stefan eut presque envie de claquer des doigts pour les faire revenir tous les deux.

« Bon, je vous explique ce qui s'est passé. Déjà, ce qu'il faut que vous sachiez, c'est que je... suis un exorciste. Je chasse les êtres démoniaques, je ré-expédie les démons en Enfer, j'ôte des salopards d'esprits du corps de petites filles...Enfin ça, ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une seule fois jusqu'à maintenant. En tout cas, j'en connais un rayon sur le spiritisme. J'ai aussi certaines habilités, que j'ai développé grâce à un évêque et quelques pros... Ce qui s'est passé quand Damon m'a mordu, c'était une forme très déformée, et donc très instable, d'hypnose.

-Hypnose ? Genre, je compte jusqu'à trois, et tu t'écroules ? S'étonna Damon.

-Plus dans le genre tu entres en contact un peu trop profondément avec moi, et je peux trifouiller dans ton cerveau comme bon me semble. »

Il déglutit et jeta un œil à son frère et Elena, eux aussi assez mal à l'aise.

« Vous n'avez pas à en avoir peur. Et puis après tout, vous aussi, vous avez le pouvoir de contrôler ceux que vous voulez, non ?

-Seulement moi, Stefan est un faible. Mais ça l'apprendra à manger Pampan. »

Stefan leva les yeux au ciel, puis reprit son sérieux, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« Tu as...Voulu fouiller l'esprit de Damon ?

-Non ! C'était incontrôlé ! Lorsqu'il m'a mordu, il a crée un lien, et tout d'un coup un flot d'images ont traversé ma tête. Je peux vous dire qu'en général, ce n'est pas agréable, mais alors avec ce dégénéré ici présent, ça a été très douloureux !

-Arrête, ma vie est super ! Je suis sûr que ça faisait très 'film d'action' !

-... Ça ne fait plus aucun doute. Tu es juste un attardé. Donc, je disais... Ah oui, c'est comme ça que j'ai vu cette femme, Katherine.

-Tu as vu la scène comme si tu étais dans la pièce, avec eux ? Demanda Elena, l'air intéressée.

-Euh, non, je-J'étais... J'étais à la place de Damon. C'était une expérience très perturbante. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me retrouve au beau milieu d'une scène porno...

-Eh eh eh ! C'est privé tout ça, tu seras priée de garder mes expériences pour toi ! L'interpella Damon.

-Tu aurais été prié de les garder pour toi en premier lieu, au lieu de me balancer tes souvenirs dans la tête !

-Je n'ai rien balancé du tout, je t'ai mordu, je me suis empoisonné, je suis tombé dans les pommes, d'accord je n'en suis pas fier, et c'est très humiliant, mais je n'ai pas voulu jouer au médium avec toi !

-Inconsciemment, tu l'as voulu, ça a suffit pour ouvrir un passage... Mais je suppose que j'ai ma part de responsabilité, j'ai été trop... Bref. Maintenant, vous savez ce qui s'est passé. »

Le silence se fit autour de la table, tandis que tout le monde ingurgitait le bizarre de la situation.

« Tu faisais ça souvent, à New York ? » demanda soudain Elena, les mains agitées.

Maria passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Pouvait-elle la considérer comme une amie ? Et même si c'était le cas, avait-elle suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui parler ouvertement de sa vie ? Si son père n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il lui en voudrait d'avoir tout balancé.

Le regard innocent d' Elena l'attendrit. Elle se trouva très vieille, tout d'un coup, alors qu'elle n'avait pourtant que quelques mois de plus qu'elle. Mais son expérience avait peut-être fait d'elle une femme trop sérieuse et trop mature avant l'heure.

« Je ne... Je n'avais pas d'amis à New York. J'aimerais te raconter, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai suffisamment confiance pour..

-Tu peux avoir confiance en nous. De toutes les personnes que tu rencontreras dans ta vie, nous serons probablement les seuls à pouvoir comprendre, peu importe ce que tu nous diras. Et je parle en connaissance de cause, j'entretiens une relation avec un vampire, et ma meilleure amie est une sorcière. Sans compter le fait qu'apparemment je suis le double d'une vampire diabolique qui sévissait au 19ème siècle ! »

Maria sourit. Elle avait raison, elle pouvait lui raconter quelques trucs. Mais elle ne se dévoilerait pas totalement, c'était trop risqué, et pas seulement pour elle.

« Tu préfères la version courte, ou la version détaillée ? »

Elena sourit joyeusement et s'écria « Détaillée ! » avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Damon et Stefan firent leur possible pour paraître absents, immobiles comme des statues, silencieux comme des tableaux. Maria prit sa respiration, but une gorgée de thé, puis commença.

« En fait, dès ma naissance, ma vie a été plutôt...Décalée. Mes parents ne m'ont pas placé à l'école, comme les autres. J'ai eu une éducation à la maison, par mon père, ma mère, quelques professeurs et même un évêque, qui m'a appris les méandres de la Bible.

Ce qui m'étonnait, c'est que mon père mette un point d'honneur à ce que je connaisse le fonctionnement de la religion, les Ancien et Nouveau Testaments, les épîtres de divers saints... Alors que nous n'étions même pas catholiques. Nous ne priions jamais, nous n'allions jamais à l'église...

J'ai appris, comme tout le monde, l'histoire, les maths, la littérature. En parallèle, mon père m'a fait apprendre quelques sports de combat, ma mère s'acharnait à me rendre un peu plus féminine, mais ça ne marchait jamais.

Puis, tout à coup, elle est morte. Quand j'avais douze ans. A partir de ce moment-là, mon père a ajouté une matière à mon enseignement. Il appelait ça « l'entraînement spécial ». J'ai appris le nom de dizaines de créatures, comment les invoquer, comment les détruire, ce qu'ils faisaient, comment ils se nourrissaient... » Maria lança un regard à Stefan et Damon. « J'ai appris à manier des armes, faire des mélanges liquides aux propriétés affolantes...

A l'âge de seize ans, mon père a décidé que j'étais prête pour aller sur le terrain. On a commencé par du simple, on a invoqué quelques démons sans grande puissance, comme Ajattar, l'esprit que Damon a vu dans les bois.

Ensuite, il m'a fait assisté à un exorcisme. C'était l'expérience la plus traumatisante de ma vie. Quand vous entrez dans une pièce et que vous voyez pendre une gamine de dix ans au plafond, les traits défigurés et les jambes ayant la faculté de passer par dessus les bras quand elle marche, vous n'avez plus peur du croque-mitaine. Rien à voir avec ces vieux films qu'on regarde quand on veut se faire peur, à Halloween. Elle parlait une langue inconnue, sa voix n'était qu'une sorte de souffle rauque...

Quand mon père s'est mis au dessus d'elle, après l'avoir attaché sur le lit, et qu'il a commencé à vouloir faire sortir la chose qui la possédait, j'ai vu. J'ai aussi constaté qu'il n'y avait que moi qui voyait ça, les parents de la gamine pleuraient, sans quitter leur fille des yeux, alors que des centaines de ces choses volaient partout autour de nous. Mon père m'a appris qu'il s'agissait d'émissaires du Diable. Des ailes noires qui battent tellement forts que vous avez l'impression qu'elles pourraient vous arracher la tête si elles vous effleuraient.

Il n'y a que le feu qu'ils craignent, alors j'ai enroulé un tissu autour de ma main, et je l'ai enflammé. Ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu et un briquet, mais quand le feu a pris, ça a fait un tourbillon, tel que ça a empli la chambre et les a tous brûlés, ces petits démons hurlant...

Bref, après ça, mon père a décidé que j'étais suffisamment débrouillarde pour partir en chasse avec lui.

Mais après quelques mois, il m'a annoncé que nous devrions nous faire petits, il y en avait de plus en plus, ils revenaient, inlassablement... Donc il a cherché l'endroit où le vice serait le moins présent. Pas de grandes villes, sans rire, vous savez combien il y a de démons à Las Vegas, par exemple ?...Juste une petite ville tranquille sans histoire. Et nous sommes arrivés ici. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

Le silence se fit pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la pendule sonne 20h. Maria sursauta et vit avec horreur que la nuit commençait à tomber. Elle chercha son sac des yeux, avant de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait sûrement laissé sous le porche de sa maison _Mais où diable avait-elle trouvé ce pieu déjà ? Des vampires qui ont des pieux ? C'est le monde à l'envers ! _.

« Il faut que je rentre ! J'ai euh...Des choses à faire ! Et pour ce qui est de votre existence, je ne pourrai pas le cacher bien longtemps à mon père, je préfère lui expliquer la situation... Je lui dirai que vous êtes socialisés... Du moins l'un d'entre vous ! »

Elle eut un mauvais regard pour Damon, qui lui sourit, l'air fier.

« Je vais te raccompagner, ça ira plus vite. Elena, tu nous accompagnes ? Proposa Stefan.

-Bien sûr ! Fit-elle tout en attrapant sa veste au vol, suivant les deux autres vers la porte d'entrée.

-Oh, sérieusement, vous me laissez seul ? Avouez que c'est fait exprès ! Bon, tant pis, puisque c'est comme ça je vais aller manger moi ! » Damon fila en mode super vitesse et Maria ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « frimeur... » exaspéré.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, personne n'émit un mot. Maria se demanda si elle n'avait pas mal fait de leur apprendre autant de détails d'un coup... Mais le fait de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un l'avait tellement libéré qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'autocensurer. Advienne que pourra, se dit-elle tout en apercevant au loin sa maison.

« Merde... Mon père est déjà là.

-Tu ne peux pas lui dire que tu étais de sortie ? Suggéra Elena, l'œil compatissant.

-Cela aurait pu marcher si Monsieur Rebelle sans Raison n'avait pas laissé un joli souvenir ici, maugréa Maria en pointant son cou, où le pansement trônait encore fièrement. Je suis désolée, même si je ne disais rien, mon père a beaucoup d'instincts et plus encore de connaissances, il comprendra dès que j'aurai passé le pas de la porte. Mais je vais assurer vos arrières, ne vous en faites pas. Par contre, au cas où, je te conseille de ne pas trop traîner Stefan, conseilla-t-elle, avant de sourire et de sortir.

-On se voit demain au lycée alors ! » Ils repartirent sans trop traîner, et Maria les en remercia mentalement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et franchit le seuil de la maison.

« Papa ? Je suis rentrée !

-Je suis dans le salon ! Aïe ! »

Elle le trouva en train d'essayer de monter le lustre familial; Debout, sur une chaise, avec l'énorme monstre de cristal sur les épaules, la tête plongée à l'intérieur, il avait l'air dans le pétrin. Elle prit une chaise et se hissa à sa hauteur pour l'aider. Ils fixèrent le grand lustre après une longue bataille de cinq minutes, et soupirèrent satisfaits. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent descendus et qu'ils eurent rangé les chaises que le regard de Gabriel s'attarda sur le pansement de sa fille, et soudain il fut à trois centimètres d'elle, la main sur sa nuque.

« Qui t'a fait ça ?... C'est une morsure de vampire ! S'exclama-t-il une fois qu'il eut relevé la gaze.

-Papa, laisse moi t'expliquer, c'est ce que j'ai découvert en chassant, c'est...

-Viens avec moi, il y a des pieux à la cave...

-Non, papa, je les ai pris, mais... PAPA ECOUTE MOI ! » finit par hurler Maria lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que son père était parti dans une frénésie de chasse au vampire. Il se tourna vers elle, lâcha le bras qu'il lui avait agrippé pour qu'elle le suive, et la regarda avec incompréhension.

« Cette ville était un nid à vampires autrefois, il y a un Conseil en ville qui s'occupe de ça, il ne faut pas nous en mêler !

-Mais qu'importe qu'on en tue un ou pas...

-Ils sauront qu'on s'y connaît ! Abstiens-toi ! Et de toute manière, je connais ce vampire, et son frère... Ils ne sont pas méchants, ils ne feraient pas de mal à...Une mouche. » fit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée, bien que les images d'il y a quelques heures traversaient son esprit. Elle n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer, car cela aurait voulu dire qu'elle était faible, mais elle avait quand même eu la peur de sa vie entre le moment où il lui avait sauté dessus et celui où il l'avait mordu.

Son père sembla discerner son hésitation et maugréa.

« Pas de mal à une mouche, alors quoi, il est accidentellement tombé sur toi toutes dents dehors et les a malencontreusement planté dans ton cou ?

-Il n'a rien eu le temps de faire, de toute manière il en a plus souffert que moi, tu peux me croire. Il sait qu'il doit se tenir avec moi maintenant.

-...Verveine ?

-Oui. Une dose matin et soir. Je me suis préparée dès que je les ai sentis. On est tombés dans une ville de fous papa, on a très mal choisi...

-Ouais, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais on ne peut pas déménager de nouveau, aussi vite. Ça attirerait trop l'attention. Je vais faire en sorte de te trouver un bijou qui contient de la verveine, j'en porterai un aussi, on n'est jamais trop prudents. Va te coucher, tu as école demain. »

Maria s'était doutée que pour elle, ce soir, la chasse était définitivement hors de propos.

« Oui, je prends une pomme et j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

-Chérie ? L'interpella-t-il, et elle se retourna, un pied sur l'escalier : Tu ne me diras pas qui ils sont, n'est ce pas ?

-...Non, mais tu le sauras quand tu les verras. Rappelle-toi juste que ce sont mes amis maintenant, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître.

-Est ce que tu leur as dit qui tu étais ?

-...Non. Juste ce que je faisais.

-... Bonne nuit, chérie. »

Et après une bise sur la joue, Maria grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'enferma dans sa chambre, se déshabilla et plongea sous les couvertures, avec l'irrépressible envie de pleurer... Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte de la frayeur que ce démon lui avait procuré. Et en même temps, elle se souvint de sa vision; Ce Damon n'était pas le même que celui d'aujourd'hui.

On discernait encore l'innocence dans son regard, celui d'un chevreuil surpris par les phares d'une voiture. Alors que désormais, il serait plutôt le conducteur de la voiture. Et elle serait le chevreuil. Cette pensée lui retourna l'estomac, et sa gorge fut prête à exploser de sanglots. Mais elle n'y parvint pas.

Maria ne pleure pas. Maria n'a jamais pleuré.

* * *

Lorsque Damon eut finit de s'abreuver de la jeune trentenaire qu'il venait de contrôler, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer le sang de celle-ci à celui qu'il eut tout juste le temps de goûter plus tôt. Sous les immondices de Verveine, Damon avait réussi à discerner quelque chose. Quelque chose de rare, ces temps-ci.

Maria, dont le nom de famille lui échappait encore, lui semblait être l'être le plus dénué de vices qu'il ait jamais eut la chance de savourer; Son sang, son âme, son corps, tout son être criait le mot « Pureté », cela avait résonné dans ses entrailles pendant une seconde, avant qu'il finisse empoisonné.

Elle était d'une virginale blancheur.

Et malgré lui, il éprouva le désir le plus profond de l'entacher.

De toutes les manières qui soient.

* * *

_Voila, merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour la suite, espérons !_

_Manon : Toujours fidèle au poste, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu as apprécié sa réaction... J'ai eu pas mal de fun à l'écrire, je l'avoue ! XD_

_Addict Kasy : Yay ! Tous ces compliments vont me faire exploser d'orgueil ! lol, en tout cas je croise les doigts pour que tu aimes la suite !_

_Em3y : Ils étaient délicieux. Mais maintenant j'ai honte d'avoir perdu du temps et gagné des kilos XD_

_Roselia001 : C'est le meilleur compliment qu'on aurait pu me faire : Spéciale. C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais, tu me combles de joie !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, même s'ils n'expriment pas leur voix ! ;D_

_._


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tout le monde ! Oui, il est 1:28, mais je me suis dis hier que même si j'avais posté dans la semaine, je me devais de poster également pour samedi... Ou en tout cas avec quelques heures de battement, il a fallu que ça sorte quand même ! XD J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, qui n'est pas d'une grosse dimension révélatrice, mais qui sera la détente de plusieurs événements, sans doute ! Bonne lecture !

_Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. J'y aurais mis mon OC sinon ;D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Le cours était ennuyeux. Le professeur aussi, d'ailleurs.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, Maria vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir été plongée dans un état de sommeil semi-comateux, et n'eut donc aucun regret à reposer son front contre ses bras étendus le long de la table. Cela la désolait, car ce cours était l'un des seuls qu'elle appréciait, mais le professeur de littérature était tellement soporifique qu'il dégoûterait un écrivain de son propre travail. Hamlet lui paraissait bien plat, les pentamètres iambiques ne lui parlaient pas, et un mal de tête du diable lui rongeait le cerveau.

Elle hésita à lever la main et demander à sortir, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur elle, alors elle supporta la souffrance et essaya de chasser le mal avec toute sa volonté. Elle avait cauchemardé toute la nuit dernière de pieux, de dents qui s'allongent et d'yeux injectés de sang, de quoi lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs douloureux et fatigants. Elle bailla ostensiblement, sous le nez du professeur qui lui jeta un regard désapprobateur. Elle eut un sourire désolé, et vit que les autres se retenaient de rire. Cool, pour passer inaperçue elle était la championne ! Elle se tourna vers Matt, à côté d'elle, qui imita le regard du professeur; Il aurait pu paraître sérieux si ses dents blanches n'étaient pas découvertes jusqu'aux gencives.

« Hey, on se fait un ciné après, Caroline, Elena, Bonnie, Stefan... Enfin toute la compagnie. Tu veux venir ? » Chuchota-t-il tout en vérifiant que le professeur ne regardait pas dans leur direction. Elle considéra un instant la proposition, puis acquiesça tout en levant le pouce pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait ce plan. Il sourit à son tour, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le cours.

Chouette, après à peine deux semaines en ville, elle trouvait qu'elle avait fait un beau parcours : Elle avait des amis surnaturels et humains en qui elle pouvait croire, des professeurs assez intéressants (Comme ce M. Saltzman qui n'était pas là aujourd'hui, d'où la sortie au cinéma), une voisine sympathique qui lui parlait souvent de ses filleuls, qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré, et des rues vides sur lesquelles elle pouvait marcher, courir et même s'amuser en moto. Elle attendait juste que le printemps se fasse un peu plus beau, et ce serait parfait.

Mais en contre-partie... Ce n'était plus une impression mais une certitude : Le Diable les suivait de près.

D'après ce que Stefan lui avait dit, mis à part les vampires et les Loups-Garous, la petite commune n'avait pas connu de catastrophe surnaturelle, jusqu'à maintenant; Et pourtant, chaque nuit, elle était contrainte de renvoyer un ou deux démons en Enfer. La seule explication qui leur vint à son père et elle, fut qu'ils les avaient suivi jusqu'ici. Mais ça, elle ne l'avait dit à aucun de ses amis, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle leur dise qu'elle avait ameuté les Forces du Mal en emménageant, en guise de remerciement pour l'avoir « adopté ».

Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais encore expérimenté, était la diminution progressive de la lumière dans ses pupilles; Cela la soulageait quelque peu, étant donné qu'elle était constamment entourée de gens « spéciaux »; Et il fallait dire que non seulement les lentilles, mais ses yeux eux-même lui faisaient mal, à scintiller non-stop. Elle mit ce problème de côté et tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas tourner de l'œil lorsque le professeur se mit à lire le célèbre passage de l'Acte 3 Scène 1.

Être ou ne pas être, telle est la question.

* * *

« Un ciné ? Mon petit frère sécherait les cours pour aller au _cinéma_ ? » Damon ricana tout en jetant derrière son épaule un livre qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Les informations sur les vampires originaux étaient...Rares. Ce qui commençait à le mettre sur les nerfs, bien qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer.

Et, pour tout dire, il ne faisait pas des recherches sur ceux-ci, spécifiquement. Une certaine apprentie Van Helsing l'intriguait également, et il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant presque aucun contrôle sur elle et ça, il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ça le mettait en rogne.

« Alaric s'est fait porté malade, il est parti je ne sais où faire des recherches... En tout cas, oui, je vais au cinéma avec...Tout le monde. Si tu t'y pointes, tu es mort, c'est clair ?

-Et tu vas me faire mal, tu crois ? Même un gamin de 5 ans pourrait te mettre K.O, avec ce dont tu te nourris, ne me fais pas pleurer ! »

Il ignora le soupir de Stefan et balança un autre bouquin, qui atterrit en plein dans la cheminée allumée.

« ...Oups... Quand tu dis tout le monde, c'est qui tout le monde ?

-Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Maria... Je ne crois pas que Jeremy et Caroline viendront, mais qui sait... »

Damon ne répondit pas, il venait juste d'entendre ce qu'il voulait. Il émit un « ennuyeuuuuuuux » chantant, puis sortit de la pièce sous les yeux roulants de son petit frère.

Il pénétra dans sa voiture avec grâce, mit le contact, puis réfléchit. Avant d'y aller, il avait besoin d'un verre. Et de manger. Il partit donc à grande vitesse vers le bar le plus proche.

* * *

« ..Ria...Maria...! »

Maria sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux, se redressant dans son siège. Elle eut un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle comprit que Bonnie l'avait réveillée. Le film était encore sur l'écran, une scène bizarre de course-poursuite dans les bois, une blonde et un fou avec une tronçonneuse. Elle vit Bonnie et Matt pouffer de rire, et leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tu t'endors souvent pendant des films d'horreur ? Rit Bonnie, tandis qu'un 'chuuuut !' sonore nous fut adressé.

-Pas quand ils font vraiment peur, pour tout te dire les films avec des tas d'effusions de sang ne me font pas d'autre effet que du dégoût, murmura-t-elle.

-C'est différent de Caroline, elle aurait été terrorisée ! » Plaisanta Matt.

« Ou affamée... » pensa Maria, imaginant la jeune fille fraîchement transformée lorgnant sur toute cette hémoglobine.

Elle jeta un œil alentours, constata qu' Elena et Stefan n'étaient pas trop dans le film non plus, puis plongea la main dans son pot de pop corn et en mâcha quelques uns bruyamment, faisant rire ses deux amis.

« Quoi ?

-C'est pas une mâchoire que tu as, c'est un _broyeur_ ! Se moqua Matt, tandis que Bonnie tapait sur sa propre jambe dans l'espoir que ça l'empêcherait d'exploser de rire.

-...Pardon... », chuchota Maria, honteuse.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment, Maria s'étira et sentit de suite l'air froid sur son ventre découvert. Aussitôt, elle poussa une exclamation et tira sur son T-Shirt.

« C'est quoi ce vent ? Il caille !

-Ouais, j'aurais dû prendre une veste... marmonna Elena, dont les épaules furent presque automatiquement couvertes par la veste de Stefan. Elle lui sourit béatement.

-Il y en a qui ont de la chance ! Fit Bonnie, avant de montrer la voiture d'Elena du menton, Bon, on rentre, je suis en débardeur et je me les pèle !

-Oui, on rentre ! Maria, on se voit demain ? N'oublie pas de te réveiller cette fois-ci ! Avertit Elena.

-Les Vendredi ne sont pas pour moi, je crois...

-Au pire, je viendrais te chercher, c'est pas comme si on habitait à 10m l'une de l'autre ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-... On est voisines ? S'étonna Maria.

-Oui, Jenna est ma tante, j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'entendais bien avec elle ! » Elena cligna de l'œil, puis grimpa dans la voiture.

Lorsque Maria fit le rapprochement, elle sourit bêtement. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ?

Elle mit son casque et rentra chez elle. Il était à peine 17h, elle allait pouvoir faire tranquillement ses devoirs, manger en vitesse et partir en chasse.

Elle vit avec stupeur la pluie tomber d'un seul coup, et poussa un cri horrifié lorsque l'eau tomba avec force et vitesse sur ses bras nus, la frigorifiant.

Elle jeta un œil à ses pauvres Converse qui allait être trempées par cette mousson fracassante, et lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle n'eut le temps que d'éviter le renard qui fonçait sur la route, la faisait tanguer dangereusement, puis la moto l'éjecta sur le trottoir avec fracas, avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de la route.

Elle resta inconsciente quelques minutes, puis revint à la réalité, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, ne trouvant devant ceux-ci que la visière embuée de son casque. Elle bougea lentement les doigts, puis les bras, et porta une main à son cou, dégrafant le scratch du casque. Elle l'ôta doucement, ne sentit aucune douleur dans son cou, et se dit qu'elle était déjà chanceuse de ne pas l'avoir rompu. Elle se redressa lentement, examina ses jambes, ses bras, et constata qu'à part quelques égratignures assez moches, elle n'avait rien de cassé.

Elle se releva donc, ramassa son casque et alla relever sa moto, avant de la pousser sur la route jusqu'à la maison.

* * *

Gabriel était en train de ranger des sacs de courses quand il vit arriver sa fille, écorchée et trempée. Il jeta le sac qu'il avait dans les mains sur le comptoir et courut à l'extérieur pour attraper la moto et la poser sur le côté de la maison, tandis que Maria rentra péniblement et alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'inquiéta-t-il tout en déballant la trousse de secours.

-Je n'ai pas fait attention, il y avait un renard en plein milieu de la route, j'ai glissé... Rien de grave, je n'ai rien de cassé ! »

Son père grommela tout en désinfectant les quelques plaies de sa fille.

« Je devrais t'emmener à l'hôpital, cette blessure là n'est pas très jolie... »

Maria suivit le regard de son père et posa les yeux sur sa paume gauche, dont la peau s'était arrachée. Elle grimaça et détourna le regard.

« Pas la peine, ce n'est que la peau... On dirait presque un stigmate, c'est drôle hein ? »

Gabriel lui lança un regard désapprobateur, puis entreprit de désinfecter le reste des plaies.

« Bon, je crois que je vais aller m'allonger, je n'irai sûrement pas en chasse ce soir..

-J'irai, ne t'en fais pas. Ah, à propos... _Stefan Salvatore_ est venu à la maison, il avait quelque chose pour toi, je l'ai mis dans ta chambre. Il a bu un café et est parti. »

Maria comprit au son de la voix de son père qu'il savait que Stefan était un vampire. Elle lui sourit, comprenant qu'il avait fait l'effort de l'inviter, puis alla dans sa chambre lentement.

Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche et l'empêcher de crier.

Elle reconnut au dessus de son visage celui de Damon.

« Je te relâche, et tu ne cries pas, sinon je crois qu'on aura tous les deux des problèmes ! Dit-il simplement, avant d'ôter sa main et de reculer de deux pas, la fixant dans les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que... Comment es-tu...?

-Bonjour M. Hiterogue, je suis Stefan Salvatore, un ami du lycée de Maria, elle a oublié ses notes ce matin ! Mimiqua-t-il avant de sourire malicieusement.

-Tu t'es fait passé pour ton frère ?... Je dois reconnaître que c'est rusé... Et totalement tordu ! »

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes, avant de vouloir se jeter sur son sac, mais Damon l'attrapa au vol et la jeta sur son lit avec légèreté. Elle roula sur le sol et atrappa sa malle sous le lit, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir, Damon l'avait déjà plaqué contre le mur opposé.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux, bon sang ? » Cracha-t-elle, tout en envisageant toutes ses possibilités. N'importe quoi pourrait être utilisé comme un pieu ici, sa brosse, la croix au mur, même un crayon.

« Je veux savoir ce que tu es ! Dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

-Je ne peux pas vous le dire ! Tant que cela n'est pas nécessaire, je ne peux rien te dire, à toi non plus !

-Ta réponse ne me convient pas, petite Maria ! » Objecta-t-il alors que sa prise se resserra autour de son bras, et elle gémit douloureusement.

Cela le surprit, et il la lâcha inconsciemment. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, la main agrippée à son bras. C'est à ce moment qu'il repéra les égratignures qui couvraient les parties visibles de son corps.

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il tout en s'accroupissant devant elle.

-Oui, un vampire est entré sournoisement dans ma chambre ! Railla-t-elle tout en grimaçant.

-Très drôle !

-J'ai eu un accident, j'ai glissé à moto. Et apparemment, j'ai parlé trop vite en assurant à mon père que je n'avais rien de cassé... »

Damon la regarda se lever et ouvrir sa grande armoire. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit, tandis qu'elle sortait deux tiges de bois et une bande de gaze. Elle entreprit de placer tant bien que mal les deux morceaux de bois de part et d'autre de son bras, sans succès.

Soupirant, Damon se retrouva à ses côtés en moins d'une fraction de seconde et vint l'aider. Le regard qu'elle lui lança l'amusa.

« Je sais être... Gentil, quand il faut, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'il serrait le bandage autour de son bras.

-C'est tout bonnement impossible à croire...

-Ouvre les yeux, _Lady_, et d'ailleurs tu ferais mieux d'apprécier le moment, ça ne t'arrivera pas souvent...Sauf si... »

Il la jaugea du regard et elle entreprit de lui donner une claque avec sa main libre, malheureusement c'était aussi la partie la plus abîmée de son corps, et elle poussa une exclamation de douleur. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers la porte, essayant de détecter un mouvement de la part de Gabriel, mais ils n'entendirent que la porte claquer, et la voiture démarrer.

« Ton père n'est pas censé savoir détecter les êtres surnaturels, comme toi ?

-Si... Mais ces temps-ci, il ne fait plus de chasse, et il a du mal à discerner les étrangetés qui nous entourent... Ou alors il se dit que Stefan est venu me rendre visite.

-C'est tout à fait impossible, il ne fait pas ce genre de truc. Il toque aux portes, cet idiot !

-Mon père ne sait pas qui est Stefan, donc... »

Elle se dégagea de ses mains et finit elle-même, avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Bon, tu voulais savoir ce que j'étais, et je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te le dire, il te faut autre chose ou alors est-ce que tu peux dégager, maintenant ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais satisfait de ta réponse, alors... Non. Je ne pars pas. A vrai dire j'ai une autre question.

-Parle, Ô grand imbécile de première catégorie ! » Se moqua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, sa brosse à la main.

Il ne releva pas. Posant les yeux sur la malle, il l'ouvrit d'un seul coup et découvrit tout un attirail d'armes, fioles, bouquins et autres feuilles de gribouillis poussiéreuses. Il haussa les sourcils, puis poussa la malle du pied sous le lit.

« Si tu es vraiment un genre d'hypnotiseur, est ce que tu pourrais entrer en contact avec tout le monde ?

-Si j'ai un effet personnel leur appartenant, oui.

-Et les morts, tu peux leur parler ?

-... Non.

-Pourquoi cette hésitation ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, se demandant pourquoi elle répondait même à ces questions. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme lorsqu'elle voulait tout savoir de lui, elle avait envie de tout lui dire.

« Bon, je peux aller visiter les morts...Mais seulement certains d'entre eux.

-C'est à dire ?

-Je peux aller voir les damnés. »

Damon parut surpris, puis revint sur la réponse.

« Aller voir ? Genre... Descendre ?

-Je peux aller en Enfer. Ce n'est pas ce que j'aime le plus, mais ça m'est déjà arrivé, une ou deux fois, dans des circonstances très spéciales.

-Alors tu peux aller en Enfer et en revenir, comme ça, comme si c'était une promenade de santé ? Amusant !

-Ce n'est pas amusant du tout, Damon ! Sais-tu au moins ce qu'il y a en Enfer ? »

Au regard que Damon lui lança, elle soupira et se leva, prenant un livre dans sa bibliothèque et lui lançant.

« Page 68, regarde et souviens toi un peu de tes cours de catéchisme, crétin. Tu sais que les gentils vont au Paradis, et les méchants en Enfer, hein ? Et bien ces méchants, en Enfer, on leur fait subir des traitements horribles, des tourments sans fin, les femmes et les hommes sont torturés, physiquement et mentalement... Telle est la vie d'un damné. »

A ce mot, Damon leva les yeux de la peinture qu'il regardait, de tous ces gens hurlant tourmentés par des démons sombres qui leur tiraient les cheveux, les mordaient... Il la regarda intensément.

« Est-ce que ça signifie que je finirai là dedans, moi aussi, si je meurs ? Sourit-il.

-Tu trouves ça drôle, hein ? Mais non, tu ne finiras pas là dedans, même si tu meurs. Pourquoi me poses-tu ce genre de question, de toute manière ?

-Parce que j'ai besoin de renseignements, et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à entrer en contact avec une personne... Une personne morte, je présume, ou alors peut-être un vampire. Mais si tu ne peux pas...

-Je peux, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais je ne veux pas. Et si tu veux savoir pourquoi, tu n'as qu'à penser à la manière dont je t'ai rencontré, celle avec laquelle j'ai atterri chez toi à raconter ma vie, et celle qui t'as permis d'entrer ici; Tu es tout sauf digne de confiance, je ne prendrai pas de risque pour toi. »

Elle lui fit signe de sortir, et rien que lever son bras vers la porte lui arracha un grognement de peine. Il préféra se rapprocher d'elle et lui chuchoter :

« Tu sais, je pourrais te donner un peu de mon sang, et tout ça guérirait en une nuit... »

Elle le regarda avec une fureur qui le déconcerta, le repoussa avec force et dégoût, et poussa une exclamation de douleur, se recroquevillant sur son bras.

« Jamais je ne salirai mon corps avec ton sang, compris ? Ne reparle plus jamais de ça ! » Parvint-elle à articuler, avant que la douleur ne prenne le dessus, et elle alla s'écraser sur son lit, quelques larmes perlant sur son visage grimaçant.

Pour sa part, Damon la regarda quelques instants, puis en deux secondes il n'était plus là. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de rouler en boule sur son lit, et de fermer les yeux. Mais quelque chose au fond d'elle aurait aimé qu'il reste, au moins quelques secondes de plus.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas fermé la fenêtre; Voilà pourquoi elle était complètement frigorifiée. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'elle n'était pas en retard, et se dirigea vers son bureau pour regarder son reflet dans le miroir; Mais elle s'arrêta net dans son élan : Sur la table étaient disposés une attelle et un paquet d'anti-douleurs, ainsi qu'une feuille. Elle la prit et lut;

'Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, et tu m'as traité très mal, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Damon.'

Elle resta figée, incapable de se décider si elle devait sourire ou bien pousser un juron énorme, pour le fait qu'il soit entré dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dormait.

Elle se contenta de sourire.

* * *

**Voila**, déjà le chapitre 5, et bientôt le 6 (J'ai une semaine de vacances, ça devrait être suffisant pour bien m'avancer !) ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et pour le fait de suivre cette fiction !

**Roselia001** : J'aime beaucoup les DamonxOC également, et je suis vraiment heureuse de comprendre l'anglais, le nombre de fictions françaises faisant du DamonxOC n'est pas encore très élevé, je crois... Mais on va arranger ça ;D

**Em3y** : Très heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre 4, j'espère que celui-ci t'as plu également ! ^^

**Manon** : Ne t'inquiète pas, il se fera planté, il va comprendre sa douleur un de ses jours ! mdr, en tout cas je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié, et j'espère ne pas t'avoir déçu avec ce nouveau chapitre !

**Lizoue** : Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fiction ! Je pense que ça doit avoir l'air de traîner un peu, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rendre les choses "faciles", alors oui, le lien va (est en train de) lentement se créer, mais cela va être assez long ! J'espère que ça ne te découragera pas en tout cas ! ;D

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu ce chapitre, je vous adore ! A très bientôt !


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un chapitre que j'étais impatiente de poster ! Je l'ai fini ce matin, à 3h, et six heures plus tard j'avais un examen, YAY ! Mais la Force était avec moi...

Bref, je l'avoue, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'inspirer du film **_Constantine_** pour la scène du bar, et je trouvais que la musique collait tellement bien... En tout cas si vous cherchez les références des musiques que je cite, il s'agit de '_Cemeteries of London_' de **Coldplay**, et '_Passive_' de **A Perfect Circle**. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;D

_Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de la série The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartiennent pas._

* * *

« Maria, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Ce fut la question qu'elle entendit toute la journée, et personne n'avait réussi à faire le rapprochement entre ses blessures et le fait qu'elle soit venue à pied aujourd'hui. Des fois, elle se demandait si les gens réfléchissaient... Mais c'était une réflexion méchante et elle se contenta de sourire et de répéter pour la énième fois qu'elle avait eu un accident de moto. Elle avait également dû le répéter deux fois à Stefan et Elena, qui pensaient qu'il y avait une cause surnaturelle. Elle aurait préféré, ça lui aurait évité de passer pour une idiote qui avait juste évité un renard.

Gabriel était parti en chasse la nuit passée, et était reparti tôt ce matin, elle n'avait donc pas eu le temps de le voir ni de lui montrer sa blessure. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour l'attelle, mais elle ne s'en faisait pas pour ça.

Midi sonna, et elle eut un regard résigné à l'attention de Stefan. Il hocha lentement et imperceptiblement la tête.

Damon l'avait appelé ce matin, après avoir piqué son numéro à Dieu sait qui, et avait voulu négocier à nouveau ses services. Elle n'avait pas changé d'avis sur le fait de l'aider, mais il était déterminé à vouloir la faire changer d'avis. Et elle détestait se l'avouer, mais elle n'était pas rassurée de le savoir capable de faire un tour dans sa chambre pendant la nuit, même si elle disposait de tonnes de verveine. La situation n'était pas entièrement sous contrôle, et elle sentait que pour le refroidir un peu, elle devait frapper fort. Mais comment ?

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchota qu'il se pourrait qu'elle veuille l'aider, en fin de compte, mais elle se ressaisit bien vite. Elle pourrait courir de gros risques, si elle cédait à ses requêtes.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle était déjà sur le parvis, et Damon l'attendait, accoudé à sa voiture. Il lui sourit et elle se prit à penser qu'il avait un très bon jeu de sourcils, tout en passant devant lui, ouvrant la porte côté passager. Il la rejoint et démarra, avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Bon, où allons-nous ?

-A New York. J'ai des affaires à régler, et puisque tu veux à tout prix que je t'aide, j'aurai besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un.

-Tu acceptes finalement de me donner un coup de pouce ?

-Non. Je vais voir cette personne pour qu'elle me contraigne à définitivement refuser tout ce que tu me demanderas. »

Damon soupira et appuya sur l'accélérateur.

* * *

Il sentait d'ici qu'elle s'était empiffrée de verveine. Cela le vexa quelque peu, mais s'il avait été une jeune fille croisant sa route, il aurait sans doute fait la même chose. Il se souvint avec quelle facilité Elena parvenait à soudoyer sa confiance en se désarmant de toute la verveine qu'elle portait. Elle était tellement inconsciente et tellement têtue... Maria quant à elle était plutôt le genre à aimer les valeurs sûres : Il l'avait vu en boire le matin, et le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Elle portait également un bracelet qui en contenait. En gros, elle était parano, tout l'inverse de la courageuse et impertinente petite amie de son petit frère. Elles étaient très opposées, tout comme Stefan et lui. Il eut l'audace de penser pendant un moment que Maria serait même mieux avec Stefan... Et lui pourrait récupérer Elena.

« Tu pourrais pas rouler un peu plus vite ? »

La remarque de Maria le sortit de ses plans à la mode tragédie grecque, et il la regarda de côté pendant un instant.

« Quoi ?

-Plus vite ! Tu sais, quand la voiture fait 'vroum' ! J'ai l'impression qu'on fait du sur place et j'ai pas toute la nuit, moi !

-Sans rire, parler mal c'est ton crédo ou quoi ? De toute façon on est pas loin de New York... »

Et avec ça, il enclencha la radio.

« Tiens, c'est vrai ça, on est pas loin de New York..., repensa-t-il à haute voix, Vous n'êtes pas partis bien loin, quand on y pense !

-Sans blague...

-... Non, sérieusement, une jeune fille qui a ce genre d'attitude ce n'est pas du tout attirant ! Pesta-t-il, le regard rivé sur la route.

-... On est pas partis loin au cas où on ait besoin de nous à nouveau. On ne sait jamais. » Fit-elle tout en augmentant le volume de la radio.

_At night they go walking till the breaking of the day_

_The morning is for sleeping_

_Through the dark streets they go searching to see God in their own way_

_Save the nighttime for your weeping..._

_Singing La la la la la la la lay..._

_And the night over London Hey..._

_So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts spring_

_For their curses to be broken_

_We'll go underneath the arches where the witches are in the sea_

_There are ghost towns in the ocean _

« Coldplay est tellement _obsolète _! » Dit Damon, imitant elle ne savait qui. Elle haussa les épaules, convaincue qu'il s'agissait d'une petite blague personnelle, et tourna le regard vers le paysage, grimaçant lorsqu'elle s'appuya sur son bras. Cela lui fit penser qu'elle ne l'avait toujours pas remercié pour ce qu'il lui avait donné. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

« Hum, Damon...

-Si tu es une fan de Coldplay, alors oublie ce que je viens de dire, surtout...

-Non, non, c'est pas pour ça. Je voulais te remercier pour les cachets et l'attelle... Même si tu es entré par effraction dans ma chambre pendant la nuit, comme un psychopathe...

-Laissons de côté les détails triviaux, l'important c'est que tu me dois quelque chose ! Chantonna-t-il.

-Je n'irai pas jusque là, étant donné que tu as fait ça pour acheter mes services...

-Quoi, il ne t'est même pas venu à l'esprit que j'ai fait ça par gentillesse ? » S'offusqua-t-il.

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il leva lentement les yeux au Ciel et admit :

« Bon, d'accord, je voulais absolument que tu m'aides.

-La personne que tu veux contacter, c'est qui ?

-Un sorcier, qui est mort il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Et qu'est ce que tu attends de lui ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il peut m'aider à trouver des informations sur les Originaux...

-...Les vampires originaux ? »

Il hocha la tête, la laissant pensive. Pouvait-elle entrer en contact avec un sorcier sans risque ? Il pourrait très bien lui tendre un piège. Et comment pourrait-elle le contacter ? Seule, elle pouvait essayer de l'invoquer, mais ça pouvait vite devenir hors de contrôle, s'il venait à vouloir posséder quelqu'un. A l'inverse, si elle le laissait la posséder, sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre, cela aurait plus de réussite. Mais c'est elle qui en pâtirait, si quelque chose ne tournait pas bien.

« Pourquoi tu souhaites te renseigner sur eux ? -... L'un d'eux, je dirais même le premier d'entre eux, en a après Elena. C'est encore et toujours Elena, elle attire les embrouilles comme le miel et les mouches !

-C'est pour ça que tu l'aimes, non ? C'est la damoiselle en détresse que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de sauver avant... Quoique, tu es plutôt le méchant de l'histoire, je dirais !

-Tu n'as pas encore compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible, ou alors tu aimes que je te plaque au mur, chère enfant ? »

* * *

Elle ne dit plus rien, consciente qu'il avait le volant et qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'enfuir, on ne sait jamais. Arrivés à New York, elle lui indiqua la route, et ils finirent par se garer devant un entrepôt miteux coincé entre deux bâtiments habités. Maria ôta son attelle, non sans précaution, ce qui surprit le jeune homme. Elle sortit prestement et lança un « Suis-moi de près » à Damon, avant de s'infiltrer dans l'entrepôt par une porte côtière, dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Il la suivit et entra, se retrouvant dans une espèce d'arrière boucherie où, apparemment, des étrangers travaillaient, masques sur la bouche. Il vit Maria zigzaguer entre les masses de viande suspendues à des piquets, et les gens se retournaient sur elle, les yeux vides. Ils firent de même lorsqu'il passa, ce qui lui déclencha un frisson. Il se hâta derrière elle et retint la porte blindée de métal qu'elle venait d'ouvrir, avant de pénétrer dans une autre salle étroite mais longue, sombre et, Damon devait se l'avouer, plutôt classe comparée à celle dont il venait.

Les murs étaient couverts de tentures drapées sombres, des poteaux avec des cordes rouges bordaient les deux côtés d'un escalier en marbre noir, descendant vers un homme imposant, habillé d'un costume trois pièces noir également. L'éclairage était fait d'un lustre composé de bougies, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il continua de suivre Maria, qui descendait les escaliers avec une attitude sûre qu'il n'avait pas souvent vu. Elle avait l'air détendue, mais délivrait une espèce d'aura de noblesse et de puissance qui l'intriguait : Elle lui paraissait plus grande et plus adulte.

Elle s'arrêta à deux mètres de la masse humaine qui devait sans doute garder l'entrée, et il remarqua alors qu'il y en avait un deuxième, accoudé à une table, dans un coin sombre. Ses pupilles brillaient comme celles de Maria, mais d'une lueur plus sanguine. Elle l'arrêta, posant une main sur son torse, et lui adressa un regard par dessus son épaule.

« A partir de maintenant, c'est mon territoire. Si tu veux sortir d'ici un jour, ne parle pas, ne me contredis pas, ne regarde personne trop longtemps, et tout ira bien.

-Oui maman... murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Damon. On va entrer dans le No Man's Land entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, et j'aurais du mal à rentrer à Mystic Falls si ils venaient à te dévorer. »

Damon perdit son sourire et hocha la tête, jaugeant les deux hommes du regard, discrètement. Maria hocha la tête à son tour, puis avança, toujours de cette marche dominatrice. Alors qu'elle allait passer, le garde du corps posa une main entre son cou et sa poitrine, l'arrêtant net. Damon s'arrêta net, et fut abasourdi lorsqu'elle leva les yeux lentement vers lui, exposant ses pupilles dénuées de lentilles, et qu'elle posa lentement sa propre main sur celle de l'homme, qui brûla instantanément, lui arrachant un sursaut et un pas en arrière. Elle tourna une tête dodelinant vers l'autre homme, un demi-sourire presque sarcastique sur le visage, puis sans crier gare, enfonça son genou dans le ventre du garde du corps, et il s'effondra par terre.

« Un petit nouveau ? » Demanda-t-elle à l'autre homme sur le ton de la conversation. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête, nullement affecté par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Damon quant à lui commençait à penser de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas normalement.

« Ils n'apprennent jamais. Pauvre con, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille du garde à terre, rappelle-toi bien de ça, quand je sortirais d'ici, si tu es encore là, je te ferais pleurer de souffrance par le même feu qui t'a donné la vie, salopard d'hybride... » Il ne répondit rien, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, à la recherche de la moindre faiblesse, mais il baissa bien vite les yeux, faisant presque la révérence. Elle eut un petit claquement de langue satisfait, puis montra Damon d'un signe de tête, à l'adresse de l'homme à la table. « J'imagine que tu sais qui il est. Préviens Michael que je suis là. »

Et sur ce, elle se dirigea vers deux grandes portes à battants, couvertes d'un tissu matelassé en cuir noir, qu'elle poussa pour entrer. Aussitôt, Damon se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de bar étrange et plein de vices et de débauche. Partout, des yeux aux pupilles étincelantes le regardaient, et il fit ce qu'il put pour ne s'attarder sur la plupart d'entre eux que quelques fractions de secondes, bien qu'il aurait voulu se planter là pour mieux apprécier le tableau horrible qui se dressait tout autour de lui.

Des hommes... Ou des femmes, il ne saurait dire, étaient réunis autour d'une jeune fille habillée de blanc dont ils léchaient allègrement la peau, et _ aussi fou que ça puisse paraître _ buvaient son sang qu'ils avaient préalablement extirpé de son corps et versé dans des coupes de cristal. D'autres encore faisaient l'amour dans des canapés de cuir noir, au vu de tous, certains encore discutaient comme s'ils étaient les intellects du club, sauf que leur dialogue ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des sifflements de serpent. Quelques personnes un tant soit peu « normales » dansaient au son d'une musique alternative et d'un chanteur à la voix envoûtante, dont il aurait juré qu'il s'agissait de « A Perfect Circle ».

Maria marchait toujours tout droit, les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, certains murmuraient à l'oreille de leurs voisins. Plusieurs personnes le frôlaient de près, lui susurrant des mots qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir, et il se hâta avant de perdre Maria de vu. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés devant un mur. Il tressauta d'un pied à l'autre, la regardant avec anticipation. Elle le regarda avec emphase, puis lui demanda :

« Tu t'es nourri, ce matin ?

-Bien sûr, le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important...

-Très bien, alors tu n'auras pas de mal à te contrôler si je fais ça... » Elle sortit ce qu'elle appelait un Athamé et attrapa sa main, plantant la lame dans celle-ci. Il fit une grimace, et rit.

« Il fallait le dire, que tu m'en voulais !

-J'ai besoin de sang inhumain pour entrer », expliqua-t-elle simplement avant de coller la main de Damon sur le mur, qui recula lentement. Il haussa les épaules, puis suivit Maria au travers du mur : De toute manière il était déjà paumé, autant continuer sur sa lancée.

La pièce était une sorte de bureau, un peu comme ceux qu'on voit dans les mauvais films de Mafia, le genre avec la table au milieu et les mafiosos jouant au carte autour, sous une lumière blafarde. Sauf que la lumière ambiante était constituée de néons rouges, que les sièges étaient en cuir et que la table était sans doute faite d'argent, vu la manière dont elle scintillait. Un homme était assis derrière ce « large bureau » , et devant lui s'en trouvait un autre, qui à la vue de Maria sourit diaboliquement.

« Sous-fifre du Tout Puissant, que voilà une jolie surprise ! » Voyant qu'elle ne le regardait pas, et ne lui répondait pas, il eut un rire amusé.

« Voyons chère Maria, il n'est pas très...Chrétien d'ignorer son prochain !

-Le seul prochain que tu es, _Mammon_, c'est un nom sur ma liste ! » Elle répondit enfin, s'approchant de l'homme, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il perdit son sourire, et la fixa dans les yeux d'une lueur étrange, entre la folie et le désir.

« Tu n'as pas peur que ta blanche virginité ne soit salie, en étant si près de moi ?

-Pas si je fais exploser ta sale gueule puante de démon, espère de trou du cul du Diable... »

Il rit à gorge déployée, la tête basculant en arrière, puis se tourna vers Damon, qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Peut-être me suis-je un peu trop avancé en parlant de virginité... Tu ne ferais pas cela Maria ? Tu ne salirais pas ce corps, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, et il partit, après avoir dangereusement approché son visage de celui de la jeune fille, frôlant sa joue de ses dents avidement dévoilées. L'homme derrière le bureau n'avait pas cillé. Il était assis, les coudes posés sur la table, les mains entrelacées, et fixait Maria avec un sourire paisible, tandis qu'elle faisait signe à Damon de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'affala dans le canapé en cuir avec un soupir.

« Maria, comment vas-tu ? Demanda poliment l'homme, que Damon décrit comme un grand brun au corps long et filiforme.

-Bien. Je suis venue prendre des nouvelles de la ville, et de Thérésa et Rafaël.

-Et tu as amené un ami, vous êtes ?

-Damon... Juste Damon, hésita le vampire, pensant qu'il serait préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Juste Damon, donc... Un vampire. Soyez le bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, je suis Michael. Maria vous a-t-elle révélé qui elle était ?

-Non, et justement si vous pouviez m'aider à trouver..., Commença Damon, avant d'être frappé dans les côtes par la nommée.

-Je ne trahirai pas son secret, je ne vous dirai donc pas non plus qui je suis. »

Se tournant vers Maria, Michael afficha un sourire chaleureux.

« Comment va ton père ?

-Bien, j'imagine. Il perd ses facultés.

-C'était à prévoir, il doit en avoir conscience, je pense. Pour ce qui est de la ville, la constante n'a pas changé, il y a juste une équipe de moins qui écume la ville, mais ça reste stable. Thérésa et Rafaël ont beaucoup de travail, ils sont sectorisé dans le Nord Ouest de la ville, de nombreuses possessions les ont alerté d'une activité étrange, ils y sont depuis deux jours.

-J'aurais aimé les voir... Tu leur diras que je suis passée. A propos, je voulais te demander... Est-ce qu'être possédée par un sorcier pourrait se révéler dangereux pour moi ?

-Eh bien, sois sûre que tu auras des blessures physiques, peut-être de belles migraines, mais normalement rien de grave tant que tu es assistée convenablement. Pourquoi ?

-... Rien d'intéressant, réflexion personnelle. »

Elle alla pour se lever, mais Michael l'interpela. Il semblait vouloir trouver les mots justes pour lui parler, et finit par révéler lentement quelque chose que Damon ne comprit pas.

« Un démon est venu se renseigner sur toi. Il a dit qu'il était envoyé par Lucy. »

Maria retomba mollement sur le canapé et murmura d'une voix tout à coup cassée :

« Lucy est dans les parages ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais ce démon est encore dans la salle, il va sans doute partir dès que tu sortiras de cette pièce. Si tu veux récupérer des informations, tu devrais l'attraper.

-... Merci, Michael, parvint-elle à articuler, avant de se lever et de s'avancer vers la porte, Damon sur ses talons.

-Une dernière chose, Maria : Je suis censé être neutre, ne dis à personne que je t'ai indiqué ce démon.

-C'était sous-entendu, inutile de me le préciser. » Et elle sortit.

Aussitôt, Damon vit un homme a l'air louche se lever de son tabouret au bar et se précipiter vers la sortie. Maria lâcha un juron, fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un pistolet en or, plus gros que celui de la dernière fois, et bien plus imposant. Elle le donna au vampire.

« Je ne peux pas tirer avec mon bras. Dès que je te donne le signal, tu lui tire dessus en pleine tête, c'est clair ?

-Euh... Un seul mot et je me transforme en mitraillette, reçu ! »

* * *

Ils se précipitèrent dehors, passant par le hall où le garde n'était plus là, par la boucherie où on les suivit de nouveau du regard, avant de courir dans la ruelle en face d'eux où ils l'avaient vu s'engouffrer. Aussitôt qu'ils y arrivèrent, Maria sourit, satisfaite. Un cul-de-sac, parfait. L'homme se tourna vers eux, l'air paniqué. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de courir, et jeta sur lui une ampoule d'eau bénite qui attaqua sa chair, révélant à un Damon dégouté un visage putride et décomposé, d'une substance inconnue. Une fois révélé, le démon rit comme un échappé d'asile, puis murmura des mots incohérents avant de la fixer dans les yeux.

« Vous n'arriverez pas à savoir ce qui m'amène... Vous ne saurez pas...

-Que sais-tu sur Lucy ? Où est-elle ? S'écria Maria, lassée de l'entendre déblatérer comme un fou.

-Vous ne saurez pas... Elle va bientôt te trouver, Maria... Elle va bientôt... Elle va tous les tuer, Maria... Elle veut ta peau, et elle l'aura !

-Damon, je... »

Maria voulait demander à Damon de le tenir en joug pour qu'elle recule sans risque, mais elle l'entendit se rapprocher d'elle, pour se mettre à ses côtés, le pistolet braqué sur le démon.

« Cinq sur cinq, Bye bye, mocheté !

-Non, Damon, on est trop... ! »

Damon tira un coup dans la tête du démon, et lui et Maria furent tout à coup projetés dans les airs, jusqu'à l'entrée de la ruelle, tandis que la créature explosait, les recouvrant entièrement d'un liquide vert visqueux. Ils atterrirent brutalement sur le sol, et maria poussa une exclamation de douleur. Damon avait les yeux grands ouverts, le pistolet encore dans la main à côté de sa tête, les jambes écartées.

« Putain de merde, Damon ! Quand est-ce que je t'ai donné le signal ?

-Tu n'avais pas précisé ce qu'était le signal, je _te_ signale !

-Raaaaaaaah ! »

Elle se releva et courut à l'endroit où le démon avait été annihilé, suivi de près par l'annihilateur en question. Il sourit soudain et leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire.

« Hah ! Tu l'as pas vu venir, celui-là, hein ! Je suis encore plus fort qu'un Men In Black ! Ok, je crois que j'ai gagné le droit de me faire appelé l'agent D. D, comme dévastateur, doué, diablement sexy...

-Putain d'enfoiré !

- Ça ne commence pas par un D, ça, fit remarquer Damon tout en baissant enfin les bras, se tournant vers elle.

-Doublement Débile, ça te va mieux ? Je vais faire comment pour retrouver la trace de... Laisse tomber. »

Elle soupira et prit l'arme des mains du jeune homme, qui sembla avoir pris conscience de son état physique. Il eut une expression dégoutée, s'examinant de bas en haut.

« Est ce que ça tâche, ce genre de truc ? »

Elle le regarda de travers, et lâcha un soupir exaspéré. « Bravo, Damon, vraiment bravo ! » pensa-t-elle tout en retournant à la voiture d'un pas énervé.

« Eh, tu ne montes pas comme ça dans ma voiture ! J'ai des vêtements de rechange dans le coffre, on va trouver une chambre d'hôtel et se laver avant de rentrer.

-Tu as suffisamment de vêtements de rechange pour nous deux ?

-Je suis un Don Juan, je ne dors pas souvent à la maison, mais je fais attention à mon style, alors oui, j'ai assez de vêtements de rechange ! Expliqua-t-il d'un air supérieur.

-Ouais, t'es un gigolo, quoi... »

Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet, et échouèrent dans un petit motel miteux dans lequel ils se lavèrent. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un T-Shirt noir et d'un jean trop grand, elle jeta un oeil à Damon, habillé de la même manière.

« Tu as déjà essayé de ne pas t'habiller toujours de la même manière ? C'est que ça fait vraiment 'Où est Charlie'...

-T'occupes ! »

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps en bavardage inutiles et se mirent en route après avoir récupéré la voiture.

* * *

« Mais... Maria, pourquoi tu portes...

-Pas aujourd'hui Elena, s'il te plaît ! C'est une trop longue histoire... »

Elena se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de voir Maria s'éloigner du porche de la pension, croisant Damon. Elle discerna les deux se lancer un regard de défi, et la situation l'intrigua vraiment. Lorsqu'il allait s'asseoir dans le salon, Stefan et Elena le rejoignirent, et il soupira.

« Aïe, pitié pas de réunion de famille ni de morale ce soir, j'aimerais que la journée se finisse bien !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Demanda Stefan tout en croisant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-On a fait une petite escapade dans un bar pour créatures débauchées, à New York, et j'ai fait explosé un démon. C'était assez marrant, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'il avait explosé sur nous, et qu'on était couverts de Slime vert. Donc, moi qui suis toujours aussi précautionneux ai fait en sorte que l'on se change et qu'on rentre aussi sec. Ah oui, et elle est à la recherche d'une certaine Lucy. Et elle a accepté de m'aider à contacter ce cher Dr Martin, dès que son évêque viendra, ce qui devrait être d'ici une semaine. Contents du résumé ? Maintenant, bonne nuit, je suis mort de fatigue ! Hah, c'est drôle ça, non ? »

Et sur ce, et sans attendre aucune réponse du couple, il monta se coucher, fier de lui.

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**MrsDamonSalvatore98** : Merci ;D

**Scotty** : Waouh merci beaucoup ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs !

**Roselia001** : Il faudra que j'aille faire un tour du côté de tes fictions alors, promis :B En tout cas merci de suivre la mienne !

**Manon** : Alors là, si il y a bien un truc que je déteste, c'est le Damon fleur bleue ! C'est tellement TOUT sauf lui ! mdr, je préfère en faire un vrai Macho man, le genre à ne pas pleurnicher devant un amour tout neuf (d'ailleurs l'amour on ne le voit pas encore là, c'en est même loin XD)

**Em3y** : Eh bien écoute, puisque tu pars, je vais faire en sorte que tu aies de quoi lire en rentrant ;D J'aime aussi beaucoup le personnage de Maria. J'aime les personnages complexes, c'est peut-être ce qui fait que j'apprécie celui de Damon aussi. J'essaye de ne pas les représenter trop différents, mais pas non plus trop ressemblant, je voulais vraiment qu'elle ait juste assez de panache pour pouvoir le remettre à sa place ! x)

**Lizoue** : On est bien d'accord, il n'est certainement pas le genre à tomber amoureux d'un seul coup, et encore moins le genre girouette, à oublier d'un seul coup son amour pour Elena... Donc heureuse que tu me comprennes et que tu aimes qu'ils prennent leur temps ! lol

**Merci à tous** ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction, et soyez heureux, je suis en vacances :D (Bon c'est méchant pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, mais au moins je pourrais écrire... XD)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh mon Dieu, combien de temps est passé depuis mon dernier post ? Je suis impardonnable ! Mais ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire, déjà pour ne tomber ni dans le plagiat, ni dans le stéréotype, ni dans l'OOC (et encore je ne vous promet rien), mais aussi à cause d'un séjour à l'hôpital qui m'apprendra à manger des cochonneries ! Bref, j'espère que cet assez long chapitre ne vous découragera pas, j'accepte bien sûr toutes les critiques car moi-même, je me trouve moins bonne que d'habitude sur celui là !

_Disclaimer : L'univers de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas._

A/N : Ce chapitre contient des mots crus, si vous êtes jeunes, vous êtes prévenus !

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Lorsque son réveil sonna, Maria roula sur le côté et se leva prestement, les pieds dans ses chaussons. Aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé qu'il n'y aurait pas d'éléments surnaturels pour la distraire. Cela avait paru quelque peu fou lorsqu'elle y avait pensé, la première fois, mais elle était finalement parvenue à la conclusion après l'épisode « New York », qu'il lui fallait quelques jours riches en normalité.

Elle enclencha d'une main légère sa radio, et dansa comme une idiote, en short et T-Shirt, au milieu de sa chambre, les cheveux en bataille. Elle voulait se défouler, ce samedi ! Mais pas en expédiant des démons en Enfer, elle était lassée de ne rien faire de normal. Et puis, son père ne dirait rien, il voulait également qu'elle lève le pied, alors...

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée il y a quelques jours, forcée d'admettre où elle était allée et pourquoi elle portait des habits d'homme, Gabriel n'avait réagi comme aucun autre père : Il ne l'avait ni puni, ni questionner sur le garçon. Il lui avait demandé comme allait Michael, si elle avait d'autres infos sur Lucy, puis avait haussé les épaules et continué à vissé les pieds de la chaise qu'il avait brisé par mégarde. Elle aurait préféré une dispute tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, également. Mais c'était à croire que rien n'était habituel chez elle. Elle n'avait pas bien mangé depuis plusieurs jours, et cela se voyait à ses joues, autrefois rebondies et qui maintenant semblaient très plates. Elle envisagea d'aller se gaver de frites au Grill, et pourquoi pas organiser une petite sauterie, pendant qu'elle y était.

S'arrêtant soudain de danser, elle se retourna vivement vers la fenêtre, mais ne vit personne. Elle lâcha un soupir, se rendant compte qu'elle était dorénavant stressée de voir les gens se hisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Damon ne s'était pas pointé ouvertement depuis leur arrangement sur la séance de spiritisme. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, car après tout, elle avait beau passer du temps avec lui _ Non, rectification, elle avait beau être obligée de passer du temps avec lui _, elle le considérait encore et toujours comme une menace. Elle avait eu l'occasion de parler un peu avec Stefan, et le portrait qu'il dressait de son frère était très convainquant; Elle n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'il tuait de sang froid sans se douter des conséquences. Pourtant une partie d'elle, aussi infime soit-elle, était sûre d'avoir senti une étincelle d'humanité en lui; Oh, bien sûr, elle n'était pas aussi brillante que celle de Stefan, qui s'acharnait à la développer, mais elle était là quand même et elle ne doutait pas que l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Elena en était en grande partie responsable. Même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer bien sûr, parce que « quel super méchant aime entendre dire de lui qu'il est capable de sentiments aussi purs et gentillets que l'amour » ?

Elle attrapa une chemise blanche et un jean gris et fila à la salle de bain, réfléchissant à qui elle allait appeler pour sortir. Cela lui paraissait totalement neuf, et l'amusait un peu : Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'appeler des amis avant. A vrai dire, elle avait l'impression d'être un peu recluse. La seule amitié sincère qu'elle ait connu était avec Rafael; Il avait aussi été son premier et seul petit ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle et lui décident d'accomplir leur destin d'exorciste.

Descendant à la cuisine, elle fit en sorte de se préparer un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom pour une fois; Si même un vampire comme Damon se nourrissait convenablement le matin, elle le pouvait aussi ! Et voilà, encore une fois tout convergeait vers lui ! Elle se tapa la main sur le front, soupirant gravement. Mais en même temps, la seule vie sociale qu'elle ait eu jusqu'à maintenant le mettait toujours au centre du tableau, elle n'avait que des souvenirs de lui depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. « Mais ça va changer ! » se promit-elle tout en broyant allègrement ses toasts.

Un texto la sortit de sa torpeur : Elle lut avec peu d'intérêt le message de l'évêque, lui disant qu'il arrivera dans la soirée. « Il était temps » pensa-t-elle, se souvenant de la nuance d'indignation et d'impatience dans les yeux de Damon lorsqu'elle avait dû décaler leur rendez-vous d'une semaine. Elle se sentit soudain indignée, réalisant qu'elle n'allait encore pas pouvoir passer un week end tranquille. Jetant violemment son bol dans l'évier, mais priant pour qu'il ne soit pas brisé, elle attrapa ses clés et son blouson, puis fila prévenir son père.

* * *

Damon fit claquer sa langue avec impatience. Il venait de recevoir un message de Maria, et devait passer la chercher au bureau de Poste, pour ensuite aller chercher son prêtre ou je-ne-sais-quoi à la gare de la ville voisine. Non seulement il avait dû attendre une semaine de plus, et ça ne collait pas du tout à son plan, mais en plus, maintenant, il devait faire le chauffeur ! Un petit murmure à son oreille, parlant de moto cassée et de service à rendre le radoucirent, et il alla à la cave se rassasier en prévision de la soirée.

Son frère et Elena étaient sortis tous les deux en amoureux, sans doute en train de cavaler dans les champs main dans la main, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, ou de se rouler dans l'herbe en gloussant. Seigneur, qu'il ne supportait plus ces deux-là sous son nez ! Toujours collés par la hanche comme des siamois, à se lancer des regards langoureux, à se promettre un amour éternel et inconditionnel alors que tous les quatre matins, un problème venait remettre leur relation en couple. Allaient-ils un jour comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ? Elle était trop brute, trop forte pour ce chouineur de Stefan ! Mais elle serait parfaite pour elle...

Quoique souvent il se demandait pourquoi il passait sa triste et ennuyeuse vie à poursuivre une jeune fille qui ne voulait pas son amour. Il en avait marre de courir après les émotions humaines alors qu'il n'en était plus un. Il soupira, pensant à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si l'amour ne l'avait pas détruit. Loin du fait qu'il n'aurait pas été un vampire, il s'imaginait souvent marier la jeune demoiselle en fleur du coin, avoir des enfants, perpétuer la dynastie des Salvatore; être un mari, père et grand-père aimant, et mourir paisiblement au coin d'un feu, dans un fauteuil confortable. Le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il ne vieillissait même pas, se nourrissait de sang, tuait des gens et il ne savait même pas si il pouvait techniquement avoir des enfants. Condamné à être seul toute son existence, en somme.

Il voulut se donner une claque pour avoir sombré dans la dépression une fois de plus, mais se contenta d'écraser l'accélérateur. Arrivé devant la bureau de poste, il attendit impatiemment, tapant les doigts contre le volant. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle n'était toujours pas là. « Et en plus, elle me fait me bouger ! » pensa-t-il exaspéré.

Il sortit prestement de la voiture, et en un clin d'oeil se retrouva au guichet, devant le père de Maria qui le regarda d'un air entendu.

« Je peux vous aider, Stefan ? » Il sourit au nom qu'on lui attribua.

« Oui, j'étais censé passer prendre Maria devant le bureau, mais elle n'y est pas, est ce qu'elle est ici ?

-Non, elle est partie il y a au moins dix minutes... Elle est sans doute partie à pied ! »

Damon soupira, puis remercia Gabriel et sortit, remontant dans sa voiture. Refaire le chemin en sens inverse ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais il devait la trouver avant 18h, heure à laquelle ils devaient être à la gare. Au détour d'une haie, il l'a vit accroupie au sol, et sortit précipitamment de la voiture, courant vers elle. Au son de ses chaussures fracassant le sol, elle tourna les yeux vers lui, et haussa les sourcils, visiblement étonnée.

« Damon ? Tu ne devais pas m'attendre devant le...

-Bon sang, ça fait 20 minutes que je t'y attends ! T'as pas une montre ? »

Elle détourna les yeux, semblant réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, puis eut une exclamation horrifiée et se leva prestement, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Je suis désolée ! J'ai cru que je cherchais ce chat depuis seulement deux minutes, mais ça a dû duré plus longtemps que ce que je ne pensais...

-... Tu m'as planté pour un _chat_ ? »

Elle lui fit un sourire désolé, auquel il répondit avec sarcasme. Un chat ! Il avait absolument besoin d'en apprendre plus sur Klaus, aussi vite que possible, et elle... D'ailleurs, c'était quoi ce chat ?

« La dame là-bas a perdu son chat, mais je l'ai vu ce matin, dans le coin, et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin ! Alors je me suis mise à le chercher...

-Allez, ça suffit la plaisanterie, on a un prêtre à aller chercher, pas un chat !

-Écoute, j'ai vu ce chat, j'ai joué avec, et ma conscience me dit de ne pas laisser cette dame dans l'inquiétude, alors je vais le retrouver et ensuite on ira !

-C'est une blague ?

-Si tu es tellement pressé, aide-moi ! »

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir pesté pendant une minute trente contre Maria pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir pu penser qu'il l'aiderait, il se retrouva à lui courir après pour chercher cette fichue bestiole.

* * *

« Arrête de jacasser, tu vas lui faire peur !

-Bon, dans ce cas qu'est ce que tu attends pour le chopper ? Tu vas quand même pas lui faire les yeux doux jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de ce muret ! »

Maria adressa un regard noir à Damon, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le gros chat marron qui la fixait d'un œil sournois du haut de son mur, la queue se balançant de gauche à droite, hypnotisant. Quant à elle, elle ne bougeait pas, essayant d'attirer l'animal avec des sobriquets et des bruits bizarres qui ne faisaient que le persuader de rester très loin d'elle. Au bout d'une minute, le vampire en eut assez, sauta sur le mur et attrapa le chat à la volée, lui arrachant un rugissement perçant. Maria, qui fut assez surprise, haussa les épaules et conclut par « Bon, eh ben voilà, maintenant on l'a ! ».

Il eut du mal à s'empêcher de répondre par un « pas grâce à toi ! », mais se contenta d'inspirer profondément et de marcher d'un pas conquérant vers la maison de la dame au chat. Après lui avoir dûment rendu la bête, et reçu des remerciements bien mérités, il jeta presque Maria dans la voiture et démarra au quart de tour.

« Tu te rends compte que tu m'as fait pister un chat dans un lotissement plein de buissons et de murets pendant plus d'un quart d'heure ? Un chat ! Et maintenant si je ne fais pas du 200 à l'heure, ton prêtre finira congelé sur le rebord de la route !

-N'en fais pas un Acte 3 Scène 3, j'ai compris que ta masculinité en avait pris un coup, et alors ? Sérieusement, ça ne t'as pas fait du bien d'avoir fait ta B.A de la journée ?

-Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître venant de moi, je n'ai pas besoin d'aider les gens, je me contente de les vider de leur sang !

-Comme tu veux, Dracula... »

Il claqua la langue, avant de se concentrer sur la route. S'il n'avait pas réellement besoin d'elle, cela ferait très longtemps qu'il aurait trouvé un moyen de la tuer. Elle était énervante au possible, sûre d'elle, entêtée... Et pourtant très normale à la fois. Il n'y avait rien de « pétillant » chez elle, pas la moindre petite chose extraordinaire _ à par bien sûr le mystère de son espèce. Il fallait qu'il découvre qui elle était, et il pensait pouvoir y arriver avec l'évêque, s'il s'y prenait bien.

Finalement, il avait un peu exagéré : Ils étaient pile à l'heure, lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant le bâtiment tout en largeur de la gare. Maria sortit rapidement de la voiture et se planta devant, scrutant les gens qui sortaient avec impatience. Damon ricana.

« Tu es tellement pressée de le voir, ton vieux crouton messager de Dieu ?

-Hey Damon, juste pour info, tu es un con, alors la ferme ! Cracha-t-elle en le regardant, haineuse.

-Celle là n'était encore jamais sortie, bravo petite chose, tu te renouvelles ! Rit-il.

-Je ne renouvelle rien du tout, espèce de... » Elle s'arrêta soudain en plein insulte, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur la porte d'entrée. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et ses bras autrefois menaçants tombèrent mollement le long de son corps.

Damon suivit son regard et aperçut, se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas hésitant, un jeune homme du même âge qu'elle, plus grand que lui, les cheveux bruns et l'allure d'un mannequin. En une fraction de seconde elle avait quitté sa place auprès de lui et alla se jeter allègrement dans les bras du nouveau venu, qui la serra jusqu'à l'étouffement.

« J'ai peut-être parlé un peu vite en imaginant un vieux crouton... » pensa Damon, tandis que silencieux, il regardait les deux jeunes gens s'agripper comme s'ils se pensaient morts.

* * *

« J'avoue que quand tu m'as parlé de trucs étranges dans cette ville, je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de trucs... »

Maria sourit à son invité, amusée. Ils se trouvaient dans la demeure actuelle des Salvatore, et préparaient le lieu pour le rituel qu'ils allaient accomplir. Damon était hors de portée, parti chasser sans doute; Stefan et Elena étaient sur le chemin. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi ils voulaient y assister, mais l'idée la titillait qu'ils ne voudraient pas manquer des informations que le frère ainé pourrait acquérir. Après avoir déposer les cordes sur les bras de la chaise à laquelle elle serait bientôt ficelée, elle souffla un grand coup.

« Ne te moque pas, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas fait ça...

-Je te rassure, je suis aussi effrayé que toi, à la base ça ne fait même pas partie de mes aptitudes !

-Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi le Père Ambrose t'a-t-il envoyé, plutôt que de venir lui même ? S'enquièra Maria tout en fermant précautionneusement les rideaux, avant de se mettre en quête d'eau bénite.

-Avant de me balancer dans le train, il a dit un truc du genre « je suis trop vieux et trop rouillé pour ça »... Il m'a dit que je m'en sortirai comme un chef, et sinon... Qu'il fallait appeler ton père !

-Ha, ha ! Fit-elle amèrement devant l'idée saugrenue du jeune homme, Appeler mon père ? Pour qu'il me tue et vous embroche tous après, pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide ?... J'y ai pensé, il y a son numéro sur la table, là. »

Le jeune homme explosa de rire tout en poussant le canapé, dégageant la vue à la cheminée allumée.

Damon fit son entrée avec Stefan et Elena, le pas pressé, comme un businessman en plein crash de Wall Street.

« Ma chère medium est-elle en forme ce soir ? Chantonna-t-il tout en s'arrêtant devant Maria, le sourire aux lèvres.

-On va dire ça comme ça. Tu fais les présentations pendant que je me prépare, s'il te plaît, demanda la concernée en montrant du menton le jeune inconnu qui poussait les meubles de leur salon.

-Bien sûr !, il se tourna vers le couple dont les yeux étaient fixés sur celui-ci, Lady and... Truc, voilà Rafael, un ami de l'exorciste, qui en est un aussi, et qui va jouer le rôle du prêtre. Si j'ai bien tout compris. Il est aussi bizarre que l'autre, là, soi dit en passant ! » Acheva-t-il, avant de retirer sa veste en cuir et de se servir un bourbon.

Stefan fut le premier à se reconnecter à la réalité, après l'assaut verbal de son frère, et tendit une main amicale à Rafael; Celui-ci la serra chaleureusement, et ses pupilles s'illuminèrent d'un seul coup. Il baissa les yeux et marmonna un « Désolé » gêné, auquel le vampire répondit par un sourire. Elena suivit, puis rejoint Maria à l'autre bout de la pièce, qui se débarrassait de ses bijoux et _ elle ne savait pas pourquoi _ se coupait les ongles.

« Dis donc, il est canon ! Aussi étrangement beau qu'un vampire ! » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

Maria sourit; Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction. Souvent, lorsque Rafael et elle se baladaient dans la rue, des filles les repéraient et venaient le lendemain voir Maria seule pour lui demander si l'apollon avec lequel elle traînait était célibataire. Cela l'amusait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'elle leur disait que non.

« On me le dit souvent ! Mais il est bel et bien hum... Enfin, presque humain ! Mais je ne peux pas trop en parler, désolée...

-Pas de souci ! Mais dis-moi, je ne voudrais pas faire ma Caroline, mais... Il n'y aurait pas un truc pas réglé entre vous ?

-... Parce que ça se voit à ce point ? S'horrifia Maria, la main sur la bouche pour étouffer le bruit de leur conversation.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que seule une fille amoureuse pourrait voir ça ! Rassura Elena tout en tapotant sur l'épaule de Maria, Mais il faudrait que tu me racontes ça en détail plus tard ! »

Maria hocha la tête, puis respira un bon coup. Ça allait bientôt commencer, et elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout. Mais ça ne durerait pas longtemps, elle espérait. Jetant un œil à Rafael, elle l'aperçut sortir une vieille bible abimée par le temps et une écharpe de soie violette de son sac. Faisant signe à Damon de s'approcher, elle lui expliqua en quelques mots qu'il devait lui poser des questions claires, qu'il ne devait pas la toucher, et qu'il n'avait pas le feu vert tant que Rafael ne lui disait pas.

« Et autre chose, d'autres personnes vont sûrement surgir, je ne sais pas combien de personnes tu as tué, ou veulent te parler en tout cas, mais je suis presque sûre qu'il y en aura quelques uns que je ne pourrai pas stopper. À ce moment là, c'est Rafael qui devra intervenir et les exorciser pour qu'ils cèdent la place. Ne fais rien qui puisse me mettre en danger, c'est clair ?

-Très clair !

-Euh, je voudrais que tu nous expliques un peu, interrompit Stefan, l'air inquiet, Est ce que ça risque d'être... Dangereux ? »

Maria s'assit dans la chaise, et son ami lui ligota les mains, paumes contre le bois. Elle se détendit.

« Normalement, puisque je suis attachée, il ne devrait pas y avoir de contorsions étranges, les têtes qui tournent ça n'existe pas, et ma langue ne va pas s'étirer. C'est juste une connexion. Ne vous étonnez pas si ce n'est plus ma voix par contre, il paraît que la voix du décédé peut surgir. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, ayant entendu ce qu'ils voulaient. Maria fit signe à son exorciste de fortune et lui rappela le numéro de téléphone en cas de pépin, puis ferma les yeux et entreprit de se détendre au maximum. Rafael posa l'écharpe violette sur ses propres épaules, avant de feuilleter la Bible, à la recherche d'un verset particulier. Stefan et Elena étaient dans un coin de la pièce, tandis que Damon était négligemment posé sur le canapé, face à Maria.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'on n'entendit que les vers en latin récités avec soin par le jeune homme, et les yeux du vampire étaient rivés sur celle qui était liée à la chaise, l'air inconsciente, la tête basculée vers l'avant et les yeux clos. Soudain, un grattement résonna dans la pièce, et les trois non-initiés se rendirent compte qu'il s'agissait de Maria, donc les doigts commencèrent à s'agiter et à gratter allègrement le bois de la chaise, dans un geste compulsif.

« _Qui est celui à qui vous voulez parler ?_ » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix soufflée et rauque.

Elena réprima un frisson. Damon se leva lentement, les yeux rivés sur Rafael dans l'attente de son accord. Il le vit hocha la tête une fois; Il s'approcha donc de Maria, et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'elle, incertain.

« _Qui est celui à qui vous voulez parler ?_ Répéta la chose de la même voix inquiétante.

-Je voudrais parler au Docteur Jonas Martin. » dit-il d'une voix forte qu'il voulait assurée.

Le corps de Maria fut agité de petits spasmes, les ongles grattant toujours sur le bois, la tête dérivant de temps en temps, violemment, sur la gauche ou la droite, comme lorsqu'on est perdu et paniqué, et qu'on cherche la sortie. Damon retint son souffle, espérant que rien ne le ferait sauter au plafond comme une fillette : Ce genre d'histoires l'avaient toujours effrayé depuis qu'il était un enfant.

Les tremblements cessèrent, les mains de Maria se détendirent, et elle leva les yeux vers le vampire, le regard peureux.

« D...Damon Salvatore ? Pourquoi êtes-vous... Où suis-je...? »

Les deux vampires et Elena sursautèrent à la voix qui s'était échappé du corps de la jeune fille. La voix du docteur Martin était très reconnaissable, puissante et grave.

« Je suis censé être...

-Mort, oui, vous l'êtes toujours ne vous faites pas de fausse joie ! » Commença Damon, gardant ses distances.

Le visage de Maria se tourna vers Rafael. Il parut écouter quelque chose, puis ouvrit grand les yeux et lui dit : « Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle vous dit bravo, pour un premier essai ! »

Rafael sourit, et Damon le regarda ahuri, murmurant un « Premier essai ? » horrifié, auquel l'autre répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Docteur Martin, vous avez été rappelé conformément aux codes de la Bible de votre lieu de repos pour répondre à certaines questions qu'un hum... être vivant voudrait vous poser. Veuillez s'il vous plaît y répondre aussi véridiquement que possible, pour pouvoir retourner d'où vous venez et perpétuer votre chemin. » récita Rafael, avant de faire un geste de la main, indiquant à Damon qu'il pouvait commencer.

« Martin, dites moi tout ce que vous savez sur les vampires originaux, et sur Klaus, s'il vous plaît ! »

Damon pensa qu'user d'un peu de politesse envers un mort ne faisait pas de mal, il ne voulait pas que cela tourne mal.

« Les vampires originaux sont les descendants directs du Premier Vampire de l'Histoire. Ils sont plus puissants que les vampires qui n'ont pas le 'sang pur' et peuvent les contrôler. Je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses, Elijah surveillait de près nos consultations...

-Continuez, dites moi ce que vous savez, c'est vital ! Coupa Damon, prenant une chaise et la plaçant devant Maria, dont les yeux rougies semblaient chercher dans ses yeux à lui.

-... Bien. D'après ce que j'avais appris, Klaus serait le septième fils du septième fils du Premier vampire. Il est extrêmement puissant, mais il craint plus que tout d'être découvert. Il paraît qu'il est d'une laideur profonde, semblable à un cadavre à la peau rougeâtre... Quelque chose me dit que si un jour vous le croisez, vous le reconnaitrez ! »

Le corps de Maria sursauta au rire que s'autorisa le docteur. Il reprit ensuite son sérieux.

« Je ne connais pas grand chose d'autre, malheureusement. Et croyez bien que si j'étais en vie, je ne vous aurai même pas dit ça. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, quand Klaus voulait quelque chose, il l'avait, peu importe le temps qu'il fallait. C'est pour vous dire, s'il est le septième fils du septième fils, son existence doit remonter à presque 2000 ans !

-Vous en êtes sûr, aussi vieux ? Plaisanta Damon.

-Selon la légende, le Premier vampire serait devenu ce qu'il est de la main de Dieu, en guise de punition. Et d'après la Bible, celui qui a mérité la colère de Dieu était... Judas. Donc oui, cela remonte très loin, monsieur Salvatore. C'est tout ce que je sais. »

Damon hocha la tête, puis remercia le docteur, signifiant que l'entretien était terminé. Rafael entreprit donc de déloger l'âme qui habitait Maria, quand tout à coup un rire sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille. Ses doigts se remirent à gratter sur la chaise, et elle leva des yeux amusés vers l'exorciste.

« Tic tac tic tac, c'est bientôt l'heure, petit ange ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix haut perchée et éraillée qui donna un frisson aux personnes présentes.

-Qui es-tu ? Dis moi ton nom ! S'exclama Rafael tout en tendant la main vers Maria.

-Tic tac, tic tac... Jeune ami, frère de mon malheur, pourrais-tu me détacher ? Ces liens sont _diablement_ serrés ! Ha ha ha ha ! »

Elle avait fixé Damon dans les yeux, un sourire anormalement large le défiant, et il recula, jetant un œil à son frère, qui serrait Elena contre lui.

« Dis moi ton nom, démon !

-Va te faire foutre, petite pute de Dieu ! Ha ha ha ha ha ! Je suis celui qui sait, celui qui voit, celui qui sent tout et qui est omniprésent, bla bla bla ! Ha ha ! »

Damon rejoignit Rafael; Il commençait sans le vouloir à paniquer, et l'exorciste pourrait peut-être le rassurer, en lui disant que tout était normal.

« Pourquoi elle raconte ça ?

-Elle a été prise par un démon, je n'avais pas prévu ça !

-Comment ça, tu veux dire qu'elle est réellement possédée, maintenant ?

-Un démon a dû attendre que la barrière se referme pour se glisser en elle, c'est pas bon signe, mais je peux l'en déloger si il m'avoue son nom... Généralement, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de le dire sous la force d'un exorciste, mais est-ce que j'y arriverai, ça c'est moins sûr...

-Et si on t'aidait ? On est pas vraiment des êtres aimés de Dieu, d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais il doit y avoir un truc dans lequel je suis bon, non ? »

Rafael sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, puis lui demanda de continuer à parler avec elle, tandis qu'il essayerait de l'extraire.

« Tic tac, tic tac...

-Dis moi, ça me fait penser à quelqu'un, ce discours... Tu serais pas la petite merde à qui j'ai explosé la tête, la dernière fois ? Provoqua Damon, sachant pertinemment comment faire diversion.

-INSULTE, HERESIE ! Je ne suis pas un déchet envoyé par le Diable pour tourmenter les alcooliques, non, non, non, je suis spécial ! Je suis là pour elle ! Elle le sait ! Elle te dit d'aller te faire foutre, hérétique ! Ha ha ha ha ! »

Le démon parlait tellement vite, déblatérant tous ces mots sans respirer, que Damon se demanda si Maria pouvait respirer.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

-Je veux tout d'elle ! Parce qu'elle le mérite ! Elle n'est pas un petit ange, non non non ! Elle veut vous le faire croire, mais elle est mauvaise ! C'est de famille ! Elle tient ça de sa maman ! ARGH ! »

Damon fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'il vit le corps de Maria se contorsionner en arrière, dans un 'crac' sonore. Il revint brutalement à la normal, et cette fois-ci la voix de la jeune fille, déformée par la douleur, résonna.

« FAIS LA PARTIR ! hurla-t-elle, projetant la tête en arrière.

-Quel est son nom, Maria ? Son nom ! »s'écria Rafael, feuilletant fébrilement le livre.

Damon crut assister à un cauchemar trop cliché pour être vrai. Comme si son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, un bourdonnement dans ses oreilles l'empêchait d'entendre clairement ce qui se passait, et il eut l'impression de tout vivre au ralenti. Se tournant vers son frère, il vit Elena sangloter, mortifiée. Stefan quant à lui était tout aussi éberlué que lui. L'atmosphère était lourde; Il se prit à penser que le jeu n'en valait peut-être pas la chandelle; Peut-être avait-il risqué la vie de Maria pour rien. Le corps de Maria réagissait mal, comme si elle était intoxiquée, qu'elle suffoquait à cause de la chose en elle. Les veines de son cou palpitaient, et il pouvait sentir d'ici son coeur s'emballer.

« ARGH ! Bon sang Rafael fais la sortir !

-Je ne peux rien faire sans son nom ! Qui est-ce ? »

Le nom que Maria parvint à articuler sembla revenir trop souvent aux oreilles de Damon, en ce moment. Sans la connaître, il avait déjà envie de lui pourrir la vie comme elle pourrissait la leur.

« _Lucy _!

-Lucy ? Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Lucy n'est pas... Cela ne peut pas...

-Putain de merde, Rafael !

-Je ne peux pas exorciser Lucy, elle est humaine !

-C'est LUCIFER ! »

Finalement, Damon se dit que pourrir sa vie allait s'avérer difficile. Il sentit ses membres trembler, et tomba mollement sur le sol, inconscient.

* * *

« ..._Es spiritus sancti_... Maria ? C'est toi, Maria ? »

Lorsque Damon rouvrit les yeux, ce qui sembla extrêmement difficile, il se trouva à la même place, sur le tapis du salon, et seuls son frère et Elena avaient bougé, assis sur le canapé. Il se releva péniblement, et constata qu'il n'était pas évanoui trop longtemps : Le corps inanimé de la jeune humaine était encore attaché à la chaise.

« Damon, ça va ? S'enquit son frère.

-J'ai déjà vu mieux... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Maria est revenue, mais il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler et qui persiste à revenir.

-Ah ouais ? Ouah, ça c'est de la persistence ! C'est qui ?

-Rose. »

Le sang du vampire ne fit qu'un tour, et il resta figé, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette frêle sur la chaise.

« Damon ? »

Le son de sa voix le fit frissonner, et il se rapprocha, insensible à la main de Rafael qui tenta de le repousser.

« C'est toi, Rose ? »

Maria leva la tête, un grand sourire complètement différent des précédents sur le visage. Un sourire gracieux, franc, et innocent.

« Tu as l'air malade ! Tu n'es pas mort, quand même ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non, je suis encore...Là. C'est toi qui est revenue, en l'occurrence.

-Oui, je sais. C'est une séance de spiritisme, c'est ça ? C'est très drôle, quand on voit ça comme ça !

-Enfin, ça l'est beaucoup moins quand ça tourne mal ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, devant son sourire angélique. Il discernait presque le visage de Rose derrière celui-ci; Elle sembla s'attrister.

« Pour te faire la morale. Je sais, ce n'est pas marrant, mais il fallait que je te parle !

-Je t'écoute, je ne suis plus à ça près ! Sourit-il.

-Je vais y aller franchement : Ce qui m'est arrivé, c'était la faute à pas-de-chance; Surtout, ne culpabilise pas, car c'est ce qui devait arriver. Même si ce n'était pas beau à voir, bien sûr ! En tout cas, merci, merci d'avoir mis fin à mes souffrances, tu as fait le bon choix, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! »

Damon sentit malgré lui la boule dans sa gorge grossir, lui coupant le souffle. Il prit la main de Maria, réalisant qu'elle n'était plus attachée, et plongea son regard dans celui de Rose, tel qu'il l'était dans son imagination.

« Tu réalises que tu me forces à abandonner une émotion humaine ? Ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais je pensais que tu m'aurais préféré plus sentimental ! »

Elle rit, amusée, puis le regarda avec douceur; Elle n'était plus vraiment Rose. La partie vampirique en elle avait disparue, il le sentait; Il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui Rose, l'humaine, celle qui habitait dans une petite campagne à quelques kilomètres de Londres.

« Maintenant que c'est dit, je vais y aller, elle a besoin de sentir son corps à nouveau ! Soi dit en passant, elle me fait un peu penser à toi ! Rit-elle une dernière fois, replaçant une mèche des cheveux du vampire sur son front.

-Pitié, c'est une sacré petite peste, oui ! » Rafael avait retiré son écharpe et s'affala dans un fauteuil, exténué.

« Je dois partir, maintenant...

-Ouais, je me doute. Au fait, tu as revu ta famille ? »

Elle se contenta de sourire, puis déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, faisant se redresser les trois autres. Elle allait s'éloigner de lui, mais il attrapa son visage et le pressa contre le sien, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'il pouvait...

… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un pieu au travers de son ventre.

« Comment as-tu _osé_ me TOUCHER, salopard de petite enflure ! »

Et c'est en s'écroulant par terre qu'il fut ravi de voir que Maria était revenue, plus en forme que jamais.

« Aïe ! Ça pique, ça ! » vociféra-t-il, évitant un coup de pied.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, et tomba dans les bras de Rafael, exténuée.

* * *

Je dois vous avouer qu'il est une heure du matin, et je me lève dans sept heures, alors je vais me coucher mais j'éditerai pour répondre à vos reviews ! Je pourrais peut-être même répondre aux nouvelles en même temps, avec un peu de chance ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et de suivre cette histoire !


	8. Chapter 8

Oui, je suis impardonnable, en ce moment mon esprit raaaaame comme un vieil ordinateur en fin de vie ! J'ai bien le point A et le point B, mais lier les deux, c'est une autre affaire... En tout cas merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews sur les deux chapitres précédents, les réponses sont en fin de chapitre ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et bientôt LA grosse révélation, stay tuned ;D

_Disclaimer : L'univers de The Vampire Diaries appartient à L.J Smith._

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Maria se réveilla lentement, les yeux à peine ouverts, bien au chaud dans son lit : Elle le reconnaîtrait entre mille, ce matelas défoncé et les draps qui sentaient le jasmin. Se sentant encore étrangement fatiguée, elle se demanda ce qui avait pu la tirer de sa rêverie, et identifia deux voix murmurées à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Écoute bien, petit imbécile, je viens voir comment elle va et il se trouve que j'en ai le droit, comment aurais-je pu entrer sinon ?

-Je sais pertinemment que vous avez rusé pour entrer, elle me l'a raconté ! Elle n'a pas besoin de vous, vu sa réaction, et je la comprend très bien !

-Ton numéro de chevalier en armure, ça me gonfle, OK ? Si tu ne veux pas que je t'écrase la tête contre le mur, laisse-moi passer !

-Non ! »

Maria soupira, se redressa et alluma sa lampe de chevet, surprenant Damon et Rafael dans leur dispute. Il la regardèrent assez honteusement,

l'un se passant la main dans les cheveux, l'autre lui faisant un petit signe de la main.

« Le but du jeu, c'était que je dorme non ? Je vais bien, tirez vous de ma piaule ! Ordonna-t-elle tout en pointant la porte du doigt.

-À la bonne heure ! » Chantonna Damon; Il poussa l'autre garçon à bout de bras et vint s'asseoir, tout gai, sur le lit de Maria. Celle-ci leva les yeux

au ciel, blasée.

« Rectification, j'allais bien. Ôte tes fesses de mes draps, ça me perturbe !

-Je te rappelle que tu m'as violemment poignardé alors que je n'avais rien fait de mal, mes fesses ont le droit d'être là où elles sont !

-Et de quel droit ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas agir comme un psychopathe ! D'ailleurs je t'avais dit de garder tes distances, non ? »

Rafael se racla la gorge, gagnant un regard mauvais de Damon. Il se retourna vers Maria et lui fit un sourire froid.

« Tu es la psychopathe dans l'histoire, _Emily Rose_ !

-Tu es un stupide et ignoble pervers qui ne peut pas contrôler ses pulsions !

-Quoi ? J'ai juste embrassé Rose !

-Hey, ho, on se réveille, déjà Rose n'a pas de corps, c'était moi, et deuxièmement elle était en train de disparaître, c'était totalement déplacé !

-... Tu as adoré ! »

Elle poussa un cri outragé et lui donna un coup de pied sous la couette, auquel il répondit par un sourire. Elle s'enveloppa théâtralement dans ses couvertures et disparut sous la masse.

« Voilà qu'elle boude !

-Vous voulez bien sortir de sa chambre, maintenant que vous avez vu qu'elle allait bien ? S'exclama Rafael, montrant la porte à côté de lui.

-Pour te laisser seul avec elle ? Non, je suis un casseur d'ambiance, je ne vais pas vous laisser faire des galipettes toute la nuit, son père ne me le pardonnerait pas ! »

Un autre cri outragé sortit de sous les couvertures, qui se défirent pour laisser s'échapper le visage rouge de colère de Maria.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux oser parler de ça comme ça ?

-Quoi ? Oh pardon, vous êtes des religieux, j'avais oublié ! Il a le droit, d'ailleurs, lui ?

-Damon, casse toi ! Non attends ! Mon père est là ? »

Elle chercha le regard de Rafael dans la pénombre du fond de la chambre, et il se rapprocha du lit, déclenchant un bruit de dégoût chez Damon.

« Il est en bas, on a dû l'appeler pour qu'il vienne; J'étais vraiment inquiet et on voulait être sûrs que tu sois totalement libérée avant de te laisser sortir de la maison. Il a plutôt bien réagi, dans un grand ensemble... »

Maria grimaça. « Plutôt bien réagi » signifiait qu'il avait accepté de venir la chercher, mais que ses oreilles allaient siffler pendant un bon mois après le sermon qu'il allait lui passer : Se balader à New York avec un persqu' inconnu, d'accord, mais une séance de spiritisme ? Sortez les fouets !

« D'ailleurs, cet idiot m'a appelé par mon vrai nom devant ton père, il a fallu que j'explique la situation, c'était apocalyptique ! Se plaint Damon, qui se sentait à l'écart car, visiblement, ils avaient oublié sa présence et il détestait ça.

-Et il ne t'a pas foutu dehors ?

-Non, il a vu que tu m'avais planté et il m'a dit que j'avais déjà expié ma faute! » Se désola-t-il.

Maria sourit, fière d'elle, puis fit signe à Damon de sortir de la pièce. Il répondit en secouant la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Damon, si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je révèlerai à tout le monde ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision, tout à l'heure !

-...Parce que tu as eu une vision ? » Le ton de Damon laissait paraître une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Tu m'as encore approché de trop près, tu ne retiens pas la leçon ! Sauf que cette vision là était vraiment humiliante pour toi, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être à ce point désolant et pathétique, mon pauvre... J'aurais honte et pitié pour toi ! »

Il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire pour trouver de quoi elle parlait, mais se rendit compte qu'il y aurait pu y avoir des tas de moments. Un

sourire hypocrite apparut sur son visage, et il sortit, ne leur tournant pas le dos.

« De la maison, je précise ! » cria-t-elle, sentant toujours sa présence.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'était plus là, et elle sourit à Rafael, satisfaite.

« Tu n'as pas eu de vision, hein ?

-Pas une seule ! » Pouffa-t-elle.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, bras sous la tête, et lui fit un sourire malicieux. Elle se rallongea à côté de lui, pivotant pour lui faire face.

« C'est gentil de m'avoir aidé aujourd'hui, tu n'étais pas obligé...

-Tu rigoles ? Je me suis bien marré ce soir ! Mais ne me demande pas ça encore une fois, sinon je finirai traumatisé pour de bon... »

Elle rit à gorge déployée, roulant sur le dos et fixa le plafond.

« Si je peux éviter de faire ça, crois moi il n'y aura plus de possessions pour moi !

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça, à propos ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« C'était un service que je devais rendre. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ai aidé, je ne sais pas non plus. Je crois juste que j'en avais... Envie.

-Tu es sûre qu'il ne t'a pas contrôlé ? Il n'a pas l'air très scrupuleux, ce gars...

-Aucune chance qu'il m'ait hypnotisé, je ne suis pas une débutante ! Mais,... Ne me prends pas pour une folle, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on est

connectés, Damon et moi. Il n'y a aucune explication, je suis juste...

-Tu es attiré par lui ? »

A la mine choquée de Rafael, Maria se contenta de lever les yeux au Ciel et de lui tapoter la joue, comme un enfant qu'on rassure.

« Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça, imbécile ! Allez, bonne nuit ! »

Il lui adressa un regard mécontent, puis la prit dans ses bras, et elle soupira, souriante.

« Tu m'as manqué, Mary. »

* * *

« Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas rester plus longtemps ? »

En guise de réponse, l'apprenti exorciste serra son amie dans ses bras, la berçant gentiment, murmurant des paroles rassurantes à son oreille.

Damon était accoudé à sa voiture, devant la même gare qu'il y a trois jours, attendant patiemment que le prochain train emmène le jeune homme

loin d'ici. Bonnie les avait accompagné, ayant passé l'après-midi avec Maria et Rafael. Elle se tenait à côté de Damon, les bras croisés, regardant

les deux amis avec un sourire sage, comme une mère surveillant ses deux enfants.

« Ils auront fini quand, de se faire des adieux ? J'ai une vie à mener moi !

-Tu es mort, on s'en fiche..., marmonna Bonnie, les yeux toujours rivés sur eux.

-C'était assez cruel, ça.

-Tu pourrais les laisser un peu, l'amour est quelque chose qui se vit en prenant son temps !

-Arrête de regarder des films à l'eau de rose, Bonnie. Et ils ne sont pas... N'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Quoi, tu ne connais pas l'histoire ? »

Elle lui lança un sourire narquois, qu'il n'aima pas du tout. Il se pencha vers elle, les bras croisés lui aussi.

« Allez Bonnie, crache le morceau, j'adore les histoires de ce genre là ! » Murmura-t-il non loin de son oreille. Elle se décala, visiblement dégoûtée,

puis le regarda, sans doute pour analyser les raisons qu'elle avait de lui dire ce qu'elle savait. Elle finit par lui faire signe de s'éloigner un peu, et

montèrent dans la voiture.

« Rafael et Maria se connaissent depuis tous petits, ils sont _comme ça_... » Elle joint les doigts. « …Et ils ont fini par sortir ensemble, il y a à peu

près deux ans. Mais à cause de leurs aptitudes, ils ont arrêté, je crois qu'il y a une autre histoire là dessous mais j'en sais pas plus...

-Et donc, ça doit être son unique petit ami en date, intéressant ! »

Et étant donné ce qu'il avait senti dans son sang, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience non plus, mais il se garda de dire ça à haute voix, Bonnie

l'aurait sans doute vu comme un pédophile obsédé sexuel.

« A propos, Stefan ne voulait sans doute pas que je te dise ça, mais on se rejoint tous au Grill ce soir, si tu veux venir... »

Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil surpris. Que se passait-il dans sa tête pour l'inviter à une de leurs petites sauteries ? Elle sembla déceler l'ironie avec

laquelle il la regardait, et admit qu'il était sans doute très étrange qu'elle, et surtout elle, l'invite à leurs réunions entre amis.

« C'est Elena qui a insisté pour que je te le demande, ne me regarde pas comme ça... » Elle répondit prestement alors que Maria ouvrait la

portière arrière de la voiture, Rafael étant parti. « Tu me déposes dans le centre-ville, s'il te plaît ? Si ça ne dérange pas Maria d'attendre ?

-Oh, non non, ne t'en fais pas pour moi ! Rassura Maria, s'enfonçant dans les sièges arrières (très petits) de la voiture de sport de Damon.

-Je vous préviens, vous allez devoir me payer pour toute cette essence foutue en l'air ! » grommela le chauffeur avant de partir à fond sur la route.

Après avoir déposé Bonnie comme prévu, Maria monta à l'avant et le vampire la raccompagna chez elle. Tapotant sur son volant, il lui jetait des

coups d'œil furtifs, qu'elle finit par trouver très énervant.

« Qu'est ce que t'as, à la fin ? J'ai un truc sur la gueule ou quoi ?

-... C'est bien ce que je me disais, tu es de mauvais poil ! Constata Damon, ne faisant que l'énerver encore plus.

-La faute à qui à ton avis ? Je suis exténuée, et tu en rajoutes une couche !

-Quoi ? Je n'ai rien dit, Mademoiselle j'ai-mes-règles !

-Non mais je rêve là... Gare toi !

-Quoi ?

-GARE TOI ! »

Il freina brutalement au milieu de la route, la faisant se cogner la tête contre le tableau de bord de la voiture. Elle poussa un grognement étouffé,

se prenant la tête dans les mains. Damon fit une grimace et se pencha vers elle, prudemment.

« Tout va bien ? Se risqua-t-il.

-NON ! Tout ne va pas bien, tu viens de me détruire la boîte crânienne ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en sortant de la voiture violemment.

Damon s'extirpa de la voiture et la suivit sur le sentier longeant la route, faisant de grandes enjambées pour la rattraper.

« En même temps si tu mettais une ceinture de sécurité, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

-Eh bien aussi bête que cela ait été, j'ai pensé qu'un vampire au volant, ce n'était pas risqué ! S'époumona-t-elle, Et arrête de me suivre !

-Si je te laisse rentrer seule, ton père va me tailler un short ! »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement et il faillit lui rentrer dedans, elle se tourna et enfonça un doigt dans son torse.

« Depuis quand mon père et toi entretenez des relations amicales, je peux savoir ? Tu as rusé pour entrer chez nous, tu m'as fait possédée, tu

m'as mordu, ah oui et j'oubliais, tu es un _vampire_ ! C'est quoi après, on t'invite pour un crumble ? Tu n'as pas à me surveiller, tu n'as pas à

me raccompagner chez moi, tu n'as certainement pas la moindre autorité sur moi, alors rentre dans ta voiture de sport et laisse-moi en PAIX ! »

Elle bouscula Damon et commença à traverser la route, furieuse.

C'est là qu'elle entendit le bruit des freins.

* * *

Damon n'avait pu réagir qu'au dernier moment : Il n'avait pas entendu la voiture arriver, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, et s'était rué sur Maria

aussi vite qu'il l'avait pu, pour la pousser en dehors de la route, roulant avec elle tandis que la voiture hurlait à côté d'eux, passant à une vitesse

hallucinante.

Ils roulèrent sur le bas-côté pendant vingt bonnes secondes, emportés par la vitesse du saut. Maria était cramponnée à sa veste, le visage enfoui

dans le col, criant à s'en rendre muette. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le souffle court, elle était sous lui, toujours cramponnée à lui comme un singe, et lui

tentait de reprendre ses esprits.

« Quelle journée de _merde_ ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain, lâchant Damon.

-Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en se relevant, elle avec.

-Non ! »

Elle s'épousseta sèchement, ôtant les feuilles de ses cheveux, puis enleva sa veste déchirée et la jeta par terre avec fureur.

« J'en ai marre de manquer de me faire tuer à chaque fois que je fais trois pas dans cette fichue ville ! Des démons, des vampires, je peux gérer,

mais même des voitures maintenant ? Sans parler des renards qui s'éclatent à me faire tomber de ma moto ?

-Bienvenue à Mystic Falls, ma belle ! Ironisa-t-il, remettant le col de sa veste en cuir correctement.

-Cette ville est une plaie ! J'aurais mieux fait de rester à New York, si c'était pour n'avoir aucune chance de vivre normalement ! Je suis carrément

étonnée qu'il y ait encore autant de gens vivants, ici !

-Va dire ça à Elena, ce que tu as vécu jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est qu'une petite partie de ce que cette ville lui a réservé...

-Mais moi je ne suis pas _Elena_, OK ? Sans rire, c'est quoi, l'exemple universel ? Tu te rends compte que tu ne fais que parler d'elle, peu importe le sujet ?

-Alors ça, c'est totalement faux, je suis sûr que...

-Il serait temps que tu te décides soit à lui dire que tu l'aimes, soit à jeter l'éponge, parce que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, c'est vraiment

pathétique ! »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et partit en courant vers Mystic Falls. Il décida de ne pas la rattraper, au risque de la mordre encore.

* * *

« Rafael est bien rentré ?

-Oui, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure, tout va bien ! Je suis heureuse de l'avoir revu... »

Maria tournicota ses spaghettis autour de sa fourchette, à l'aide de sa cuillère, et enfourna le tout dans sa bouche. Couper les spaghettis, c'était

un blasphème chez eux. Son père la regarda d'un œil soucieux, signe qu'il s'inquiétait de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Elle soupira

et posa ses couverts à plat.

« Je suis juste lassée de Mystic Falls, mais tout va bien, je gère ! Peut-être qu'une petite sortie me boostera un peu... Revoir Rafael m'a rendu un

peu nostalgique.

-D'accord, si tu me dis que tu t'occupes de ça, alors je te fais confiance. Mais si tu ne vas pas bien, surtout dis le moi, n'hésite pas ! Je suis là pour

ça, non ? Même si je suis un vieux débris qui n'arrive presque plus à sentir les phénomènes paranormaux sous mon nez !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa, tu es encore beau et fringuant ! Fit-elle en se levant de table, emportant avec elle la vaisselle sale.

-Tu n'auras pas d'augmentation d'argent de poche, jeune fille ! Rit-il, allant se poser devant la télévision, son verre de soda à la main.

-Je n'ai même pas le droit de te complimenter pour le plaisir ? » Rétorqua-t-elle en s'étalant à côté de lui.

Il l'ébouriffa avec sa main, la faisant râler, puis reprit un ton sérieux, les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

« Tu sais cependant que je n'approuve pas ce que tu as fait, n'est ce pas ?

-Bien sûr, même moi je n'aurais pas approuvé... Mais c'était juste un petit service exceptionnel, ça ne se reproduira pas. De toute manière,

l'expérience ne m'a pas enchantée plus que ça !

-... C'est un garçon bien, ce Damon, fit remarquer Gabriel après un silence.

-Quoi ? Sur quelle planète tu vis, Papa, c'est un idiot de première catégorie, doublé d'un psychopathe douteux !

-Et tu m'as assuré il y a peu qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, non ? Continua-t-il, le sourcil levé.

-Je me suis gourée, il veut à tout prix savoir ce que l'on est, il pourrait utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour...

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout simplement ? »

Maria referma la bouche machinalement, pour la rouvrir en grand, imitant ses yeux. Elle était ahurie. Son propre père, qui lui avait toujours interdit

de ne parler ne serait-ce que de ce qu'elle faisait à la maison à ses amis _ quand elle avait des amis, bien sûr _, lui donnait soudain le droit de

divulguer à un vampire qui n'hésiterait pas à la tuer, elle en était sûre, l'histoire de sa vie ?

« Papa, tu as pris de la verveine ?

-Je ne suis pas sous contrôle, petite andouille ! Pouffa-t-il, Je pense qu'il faut que tu t'ouvres un peu, que tu te fasses des vrais amis...

-J'ai des vrais amis ! Rafael !

-... De nouveaux amis, différents de nous, et qui seraient plus enclin à nous comprendre. Je m'inquiète de te savoir seule, Maria.

-Oui, eh bien ça, ce sera à moi d'en décider. »

Elle sortit de la pièce et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Claquant la porte de sa chambre, elle alla dans sa salle de bain, se démaquilla, se

coiffa en une queue de cheval serrée et partit explorer son armoire en quête d'un pantalon stretch et d'un débardeur, qu'elle enfila en vitesse,

avant d'aller se laver les dents. Elle s'allongea ensuite sur son lit, déterminée à se reposer quelques minutes avant d'aller chasser. Encore et

toujours chasser, pour accumuler les démons et encore et toujours les renvoyer en Enfer. C'était sa version de la normalité, mais cela l'épuisait de

voir, jour après jour, des gens comme elles dont les seuls problèmes étaient les 20$ qu'ils allaient devoir emprunter à leurs parents pour cette

super jupe au centre commercial. Rien qu'à cette heure, ils devaient tous être au Grill, discutant joyeusement, tandis qu'elle se préparait à

détruire des monstres. Et maintenant son père parlait de se faire des amis ? Pire, des amis à qui elle avouerait tout ? Elle ne savait pas si elle en

aurait le courage, de briser sa carapace et donner à ces personnes la possibilité de lui faire du mal.

« Je lui ai déjà dit, une fois. »

Elle fit un bond hors de son lit et attrapa sa brosse à cheveux, prête à s'en servir comme d'une arme. La silhouette à la fenêtre ne bougea pas, et

Maria soupira un grand coup, rassurée. Elle jeta la brosse et alluma la lumière, révélant Damon, posé calmement contre la fenêtre, jambes

croisées et mains dans les poches.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Fit-elle en se jetant à nouveau sur le lit, assise à l'indienne.

-Tiens, pas de piques, de sobriquets méchants ?

-Tu ne devrais pas me chercher, surtout lorsque je suis enclin à t'écouter ! Alors, de quoi tu parles ? »

Il la regarda longuement, les sourcils froncés, et elle réprima un frisson. Pourquoi Diable avait-il ce regard, ces yeux aussi bleus ? Comme dans la

vision qu'elle avait eu de lui, ils avaient l'air si innocents... On se laisserait berner.

« Je disais que... J'ai déjà dit à Elena, que je l'aimais.

-... Je ne savais pas. Elle n'a pas l'air de vraiment s'en soucier...

-Parce qu'elle ne s'en souvient pas. J'ai effacé sa mémoire, tout de suite après. »

Il ôta sa veste, la posa sur une chaise qui traînait et s'assit dessus, face au lit, à quelques pas de Maria. Celle-ci le fixa quelques instants, puis

tritura ses doigts.

« C'était un peu lâche de ta part. Même si ça aurait engendré un carnage.

-J'ai l'instinct de survie. Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sans le regarder, les yeux rivés sur sa couverture.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de lâche, il est fini ton cas de conscience ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers, les bras écartés.

« Je sais pas. D'ailleurs, merci pour tout à l'heure, et pardon par la même occasion.

-Aucun problème, du moment que tu réponds à quelques questions...

-Damon, tu crois que c'est le moment pour me sonder, là ? De toute manière ça ne sert plus à rien... »

Il laissa passer un rire léger, puis s'allongea sur le lit lui aussi, à ses pieds.

« Je voulais juste éclaircir quelques points, quelques détails que j'ai remarqué en te côtoyant. Puisque j'ai eu le droit de les voir, tu peux me les

expliquer, non ?

-... Allez, parle donc ! Céda-t-elle en se redressant, se penchant au dessus de lui.

-Comment tu as fait pour brûler la main du garde, à New York ?

-Protection naturelle contre les hybrides maléfiques, ça fait partie de moi...

-Pourquoi tes yeux ne s'illuminent plus ?

-Ils se sont habitués, je suppose...

-Qui était ce mec dans le bureau de Michael ?

-Un autre hybride. Puissant. Le fils du fils du Diable.

-Wow, je vois, il s'appelait comment déjà ?

-Mammon...

-Toi et Rafael avez couché ensemble ?

-Non... Quoi ? »

Il poussa un cri victorieux et se releva du lit, fier de lui. Elle le fixa, incrédule, puis lâcha enfin :

« Mais... Pourquoi tu m'as posé cette question ?

-Curiosité morbide.

-C'était très déplacé !

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que c'est drôle ! Tu es vraiment une sainte ! »

Il rigola, mais n'entendit plus rien venant d'elle, et se tourna donc à nouveau vers elle, dans l'attente d'une réplique. Elle avait les yeux grands

ouverts, la bouche à demi-fermée, dans une expression d'horreur et de surprise. Il repassa ce qu'il avait dit dans sa tête, puis lui aussi eut une

mine choquée.

« … Tu es une sainte ?

-… C'était du rapide, bravo Papa... »

Ils restèrent comme ça, à se fixer du regard, ahuris.

* * *

Je tiens à préciser qu' "Emily Rose" est le personnage du film d'horreur "L'exorcisme d'Emily Rose" ! D'où la comparaison ...

**Roselia001 **: Toujours fidèle au poste, je te remercie, ça me fait plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des réactions complètement disproportionnées de Maria... J'adore ça ! Je la trouve très caricaturale dans l'aggressivité, parce que je pense qu'elle aime paraître comme ça... ^^

**Manon** : Tout va bien, merci ! Je suis fraîche comme un gardon ! Et j'espère que l'histoire correspond toujours à tes attentes ! Merci de la suivre aussi assidûment !

**Kasy Donovan** : ...Mais tu sais que ce genre de review inconstructives, je les adore ? LOL ! Plus sérieusement (si on peut), tu n'imagines même pas les crises de rire que je me tape en imaginant les dialogues... Des fois je dois me restreindre, sinon je ne crois pas que ça serait publiable ! En tout cas j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

**Em3y** : Exactement, crise de foie ! la pauvre fille que je suis, à manger n'importe quoi, et voila, BIM, sur le coin du nez ! ...Enfin du foie. Enfin bref ! Merci de suivre la fic et n'hésite pas à commenter encore, j'adore ça !

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction, des plus anciens au petits nouveaux ! Je vous aime ! Et je vous promet la suite très bientôt, tout va s'accélérer !


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je vous poste un nouveau chapitre maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serais en forme samedi après avoir fait la fête (il faut bien se lâcher dans la vie !)

J'espère que vous aimerez, et j'attends vos magnifiques reviews ! Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui ont commenté, je vous adore ! Vous êtes ma source de joie constante ! C'est à peine si je vous guette vous savez ? XD Enfin, je me calme... Enjoy ! ^^

* * *

« Tu veux dire que... Tu es une sainte ? Je veux dire, une vraie sainte ? »

Maria se mordillait les ongles depuis deux bonnes minutes, sans lâcher Damon du regard. Celui-ci, tiraillé entre excitement et stupeur, faisait les

cent pas, les mains derrière la tête.

« Non, bien sûr que non, le principe des saints c'est qu'ils sont morts ! Est ce que je suis morte, moi ?

-Tu l'es ?

-Mais non ! »

Elle se leva et se planta dans son sillon, l'arrêtant net avec les mains.

« Écoute, maintenant que tu connais un petit bout du problème, si je te laisse comme ça tu vas t'imaginer plus de choses qu'il n'en faut, alors je

vais tout t'expliquer ! Mais... »

Elle fut interrompue par une sonnerie de téléphone, et Damon se figea. Cela les avait brusquement ramené à la réalité : Il était presque minuit,

elle devait aller chasser, et lui devait sûrement rejoindre Elena au Mystic Grill. Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui tourna le dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour répondre ? Fit-elle tout en ouvrant sa malle en cuir, d'où elle sortit une dague.

-Ça peut attendre, tu dois m'expliquer, non ?

-Je peux t'expliquer plus tard, de toute manière il faut que j'aille chasser aussi... »

Il expira bruyamment et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Maria ne fit pas attention à la conversation, elle se contenta de refermer prestement son

sac, et de le jeter sur ses épaules, après avoir enfilé une veste. Elle se tourna ensuite vers lui, qui venait de ranger son portable dans la poche de

son jean noir.

« Tu préfères passer par la porte ou la fenêtre ? Rit-elle.

-La fenêtre, c'est mon genre, non ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir faire beaucoup d'humour, alors elle acquiesça et sortit de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière elle. Croisant son père

encore sur le canapé, elle lui sourit et sortit prestement, courant énergiquement vers la forêt.

* * *

Damon était à peine arrivé qu' Elena l'avait déjà assommé de questions. Toujours à vouloir le materner, à essayer de lui faire ressentir des

choses... Et quand, enfin, il y parvenait, elles étaient complètement balayées par l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle éprouvait pour Stefan. Si ce n'était

pas ironique.

Elle ne comprenait pas que quitte à piétiner son amour, autant aurait-il fallu le laisser tranquille dès le début. Mais ça bien sûr, elle l'aurait compris

si il n'avait pas effacé sa mémoire. Enfin, il avait pensé qu'elle avait compris lorsqu'il avait tué Jeremy, son petit frère. Bon, bien sûr, il était revenu

à la vie... Même s'il n'avait pas prévu ça. Toujours est-il qu'après maintes et maintes disputes et crises, elle lui avait laissé une autre chance.

Énième erreur.

Il s'était donc hâté de se faire servir un Brandy, et le faisait tourner entre ses mains, les yeux rivés sur le liquide doré.

« Ne le prends pas mal, ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois arrivé en retard, de toute manière tu es rarement ponctuel... Et souvent inopportun...

Je pensais juste que quelque chose était arrivé, voilà tout.

-Maria avait quelque chose à me dire, nous avons discuté, je suis ici, et en un seul magnifique morceau comme tu peux le constater, chère Elena !

-Maria ? Tu la vois souvent, en ce moment... »

Damon haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Bien sûr qu'il était souvent avec elle, elle avait dû l'aider à contacter un mort, elle avait mal fini, et... Et

quoi ? Et il voulait vérifier si elle allait bien ? Ou encore, il voulait lui parler ? Tout lui déballer, comme ça, comme si elle était la clé du problème et

qu'elle allait soudain s'exclamer « J'ai la solution ! », et qui finirait par éclaircir un peu le brouillard quotidien dans lequel il se noyait ? Peut-être

bien. Mais jusqu'à maintenant tout ce qu'il voulait était connaître sa nature, qui elle était, de quoi elle était faite... Il commença tout juste à

comprendre qu'il savait, dorénavant. Une sainte. Il avait parié sur la descendante d'une créature mythique, un super soldat enlevé à la naissance

et entraîné à détruire des créatures, il avait même pensé qu'elle pourrait être un ange, mais avait vite laissé tomber l'idée quand il avait entendu

son langage. Cependant qu'il touchait du doigt la solution, il devait avouer que cela l'obsédait de ne pas savoir réellement tous les détails.

Mais de là à penser que Maria Hiterogue était une sainte... Il hallucinait encore.

Apercevant celui qui pourrait le plus se rapprocher d'un ami à ses yeux, Alaric Saltzman, il alla le rejoindre sans dire un mot de plus à Elena, qui

fronça les sourcils, avant de se retourner vers ses amis.

« Décidément, tu vis ici, tu as une carte d'adhérent ? Railla Alaric, voyant Damon s'approcher de lui, son verre à la main.

-Ils m'ont préparé une petite couchette derrière le comptoir, juste au dessus de la pompe à bière. Plus sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu m'éclaires

sur un sujet que seul un prof d'histoire miteux comme toi saurait éplucher...

-Je suis flatté, vraiment, interrompit l'autre tout en faisant signe à la serveuse de lui servir la même chose qu'à son interlocuteur.

-Tu devrais. Tu t'y connais en saintes ? »

Alaric le dévisagea d'un regard moqueur, et Damon comprit bien que parler de religion était très étrange venant de lui, qui se vantait de pouvoir

toucher des crucifix sans tomber en convulsions.

« Le plus important, quelques anecdotes, pas grand chose en somme. Pourquoi ça ? Tu en as vu une ? Rit-il tout en buvant une gorgée de son verre de whisky.

-Eh bien maintenant que tu le dis... répondit le vampire tout en haussa théâtralement les épaules.

-... Tu es sérieux ?

-Le pire, c'est que oui. Tu pourrais m'en parler un peu ?

-Très bien, mais d'abord, c'est une question qui peut paraître idiote,... Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas un rapport avec Maria Hiterogue ? »

Damon sentit ses yeux s'ouvrir considérablement, comme si on lui avait fait un tour et qu'il avait deviné la carte, il en était sûr... Mais en fait non. Il

tenta de se reprendre, mais ne put tout à fait passer sous silence sa surprise.

« D'accord, ça devient très étrange. Développe, tu m'intéresses, fit-il, les yeux plissés.

-J'ai longuement parlé avec elle après ma classe, de temps en temps; Elle n'est jamais très bavarde en cours, prends ses notes, dors de temps en

temps, enfin jusque là rien d'anormal...

-Ta vie est nulle, Alaric...

-Ne m'interromps pas, tu me critiqueras quand j'aurais fini ! Bon... Mais lors d'un exposé à sujet libre que je leur ai demandé de me faire, son sujet

a été « la canonisation au 20ème siècle », ce qui en soit est un sujet fantastique, mais un peu trop pour une élève aussi normale.

-La cano-quoi ? Tu veux dire ce truc, quand un Pape proclame que telle personne est un saint ?

-Presque. Le Pape décide, en fonction de ce qui est arrivée à la personne, et son rapport à Dieu, d'en faire un exemple de foi; Saints, martyrs,

parfois les deux en même temps... Donc un sujet particulièrement intéressant mais qui m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. Mais c'est le second indice qui m'a

paru le plus bizarre. »

Damon jeta un œil à la table des fêtards avec lesquels il devrait être, et eut un frisson de dégoût. De la plébécule insupportable qu'il ne voulait

certainement pas dans son champ de vision.

Même Elena lui importait peu maintenant, collée à la super-glue au bras de Stefan.

« Parle, mécréant ! S'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter le professeur.

-Tu es flippant, tu le savais ça ? … Ce qui m'a le plus choqué, tout bêtement, c'est son nom.

-Hiterogue ? Même elle ne saurait dire de quelle origine ça vient, tu n'es pas aussi intelligent, je refuse de croire ça !

-Le truc, c'est que justement, ça ne vient de nulle part : C'est une déformation. Son nom, à l'envers, ou plutôt à l'endroit, donne le nom italien «

Goretti ». Pendant un moment j'ai pensé qu'ils souhaitaient peut-être juste cacher leurs origines, ou leur arbre généalogique, mais après

quelques recherches je me suis rendu compte qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait eu des descendants...

-... Tu m'as perdu là, bon, elle s'appelle Maria Goretti, d'accord, et alors ? »

Alaric le regarda comme s'il était un idiot fini, ce qu'il n'apprécia guère. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, vida son verre, puis fit signe au

professeur de cracher le morceau.

« Tu ne t'es pas du tout renseigné sur les saintes, hein ?

-Je viens juste d'en entendre parler, tu pourrais pas juste faire ton boulot et m'apprendre ce truc ?

-Maria Goretti, espèce de suceur de sang inculte, est la plus jeune sainte-martyre qui ait existé jusqu'à maintenant. 12 ans. »

Damon prit le temps de tout assimiler, pour faire le rapprochement en temps et en heure. Maria Goretti est une sainte, donc une morte, qui en

plus avait seulement 12 ans. Et la voilà qui se baladait tout à l'heure dans sa chambre en préparant son sac de chasseuse de démons...

« Il y a un truc qui cloche. Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur Maria Goretti, et vite s'il te plaît, je ne vais pas m'attarder là !

-D'accord, hum, C'était une enfant très pieuse, qui vivait dans un village de campagne en Italie, avec sa mère, son frère et sa petite sœur; De ce

que je me souviens, elle a été courtisée par un jeune homme bien plus vieux qu'elle, il a essayé d'avoir des relations amoureuses avec elle deux

fois, avant le jour où elle est morte. Il est venu la voir chez elle pour la persuader une troisième fois; Il a voulu la forcer, et elle a défendu sa

pureté. Il l'a poignardé, elle est morte de ses blessures. Le Pape à cette époque a décrété que sa persévérance dans la foi l'élevait au rang de

martyre et de sainte, voilà.

-...OK, c'était pas joyeux. Et ça s'est passé quand, ça ?

-au début des années 1900, d'après mon souvenir.

-D'accord, tu seras récompensé en temps et en heure... Tiens, je te paye ton verre ! »

Damon déposa un billet sur le comptoir, avant de traverser rapidement la salle. Il fut arrêté par Stefan, qui lui demanda où il allait.

« Je vais voir Maria, de toute façon on se fait chier ici ! Fit-il remarquer.

-Elena m'a fait remarqué que tu traînait beaucoup avec elle ces temps-ci... Tu ne fais rien de regrettable, j'espère ?

-Non, au contraire ! De toute façon c'est une sainte, que veux-tu que je lui fasse ?

-C'est assez méchant de la traiter comme ça...

-Hah, si tu savais, mon bon Stefan ! »

Et sur ce, il sortit et sauta dans sa voiture.

* * *

Maria marchait sans bruit entre les arbres, ayant pisté une créature qu'elle n'avait pas encore identifié. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait fait

une victime, ou presque; Des sillons de sang brillait à la faible lumière de la lune, lui permettant de suivre la bête.

Elle sortit sa dague sans bruit et la plaqua contre sa cuisse, prudente. Arrivée dans ce qui semblait être un trou, dénué d'arbres et recouvert d'un

tapis de feuille. Si elle voulait y accéder, elle devrait sauter d'un bon mètre et demi de hauteur, et cela allait s'avérer difficile d'être silencieuse. Elle

tendit l'oreille et entendit des grognements et des bruits bestiaux; Une boule se forma dans son ventre, quant à la bête qu'elle allait avoir

l'occasion de rencontrer ce soir : Elle s'était rendue compte avec très peu de bonheur que les monstres qui traînaient à la limite du Sud n'étaient

vraiment pas beaux à voir. Lentement, elle descendit la pente en se laissant glisser, et suivit les grognements, sa main moite cramponnée au

manche de la dague.

Arrivée au bout de la pseudo clairière, elle scruta les bois, et aperçut la chose qu'elle allait devoir éliminer; Elle eut un haut-le-cœur et se jeta

derrière un buisson, la main sur la bouche, essayant d'empêcher les cris de s'échapper de sa gorge. La chose était cadavérique, d'une

blancheur de craie, le haut de son crâne semblait avoir été sectionné, créant un vide au dessus de son nez. Ses mains était en fait des griffes

longues comme des seringues, qu'elle imaginait déjà transpercer sa peau avec facilité. Les grognements qu'elle avait entendu étaient en fait les

bruits de mastication qu'il produisait en mangeant ce qui semblait être la victime.

Paniquée, elle fouilla fébrilement dans son sac à la recherche de n'importe quoi d'assez puissant pour le tuer, mais ne trouva rien; Sa respiration

se fit de plus en plus difficile, et elle n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit vite, consciente du fait qu'un silence de plomb

était tombé dans le bois. Elle se tourna prestement et hurla; la bête poussa un cri, juste au dessus d'elle, et tenta de l'attraper. Elle se mit à

courir, le cœur battant à en rompre ses côtes, tandis que le monstre la poursuivait, courant comme un félin, à quatre pattes.

Elle essaya de toutes ses forces d'atteindre la route, et la traversa d'une traite. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et agrippa sa dague, puis se

retourna, pour finalement se rendre compte que la bestiole avait été emportée par une voiture lancée à vive allure. La voiture s'arrêta un peu plus

loin, laissant la chose inerte et sans vie. Maria se hâta de ranger sa dague et courut vers la voiture, d'où sortit un jeune homme de son âge, brun

et plutôt costaud. Il paraissait aussi paniqué qu'elle, et la rejoint à pas rapides, déposant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet. Elle hocha la tête rapidement, puis tourna le regard vers le monstre qui lui courait après quelques

secondes auparavant.

« Je-je ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est, il m'a prit en chasse tout à coup, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu..., raconta-t-elle, essayant de ne pas

trébucher sur ses mensonges.

-D'accord... Tu es de Mystic Falls ? Tu as quelqu'un chez qui je peux te déposer ?

-Euh, oui, j'ai des amis au Grill en ce moment !

-Parfait, j'y allais aussi. Au fait, je m'appelle Tyler Lockwood, se présenta-t-il tout en amenant la jeune fille du côté passager de sa voiture.

-Moi, c'est Maria... Hiterogue. Je suis arrivée à Mystic Falls il y a quelques semaines...

-Et moi, ça fait quelques semaines que je suis parti, chouette coïncidence ! » Blagua-t-il, mettant le pied au plancher pour nous éloigner aussi vite

que possible de la chose. « Bon, Maria, ne t'en fais pas pour ce qui vient de se passer, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de trucs étranges, et

sérieusement c'est presque normal, ici...

-Hein ? » S'exclama Maria, jaugeant le garçon du regard, avant de se rappeler l'avoir entre-aperçu au lycée, le premier jour. Et il s'agissait d'un

loup-garou. Elle avait été secourue par un loup-garou. De mieux en mieux !

Cette journée n'allait donc jamais finir ?

* * *

Déboulant dans le Grill avec le peu de self contrôle qui lui restait, Maria se précipita vers Stefan et lui agrippa le bras pour l'éloigner de la foule,

sous le regard interrogateur d'Elena qui s'empressa de les suivre.

« Vous connaissez un Tyler Lockwood ?

-Bien sûr, c'est le fils du Maire, il a déménagé... commença Elena.

-Il est revenu ! Et il vient de me sauver d'un monstre que je n'avais encore jamais vu avant; Si il pose des questions, je suis morte, j'ai balancé

une histoire grossière qui ne tiendra jamais la route !

-Ce monstre, il est...?

-Mort, mais je n'ai pas pu me débarrasser du corps, il faut que je trouve une pelle et que j'aille l'enterrer au plus vite ! Mais quelqu'un doit

s'occuper de Tyler, lui laver le cerveau ! Tu ne peux pa faire ça, Stefan ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le vampire.

-... Je suis trop faible pour faire ça, il n'y a que Damon qui pourrait.

-Super ! Où est-il ? »

Stefan et Elena échangèrent un regard, puis se tournèrent à nouveau vers Maria, qui semblait avoir atteint sa limite de sanité.

« Il est parti te chercher il y a vingt minutes. Il doit être chez toi ?

-Chic, et maintenant comment amener Tyler chez moi ? »

Elena sembla tilter, et observa l'accoutrement de Maria. Elle ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux, ouvrit sa veste et tira sur son débardeur.

« Donne toi un air sexy et innocent et dis lui que tu aimerais rentrer chez toi, il a un faible pour les jolies créatures ! Railla-t-elle.

-Attends, tu veux que je vende mon corps pour qu'il me raccompagne ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à minauder, fais... Ce que jamais tu n'aurais fait en ce moment ! »

Maria inspira profondément, et l'air décidée, elle sortit sur le parking, là où Tyler essuyait se qui restait de sa précédente collision. Elle marcha

lentement, et aussi sensuellement qu'elle le pouvait vers lui, tortillant ses doigts. Il se redressa et la regarda de bas en haut.

« Euh, mes amis ne sont plus là, et je dois avouer que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rentrer et d'oublier tout ça... Est ce que ça te dérangerait de...

Me déposer ? » Fit-elle d'une voix qui lui donna à elle-même des frissons. Apparemment, lui aussi en avait eu, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes

raisons.

« Bien sûr, monte, je ne vais pas laisser une jolie jeune fille rentrer à pied après ça ! » Susurra-t-il avant de se glisser derrière le volant.

Elle souffla, ravie que cela ait fonctionné, et jeta un dernier coup d'oeil au Grill avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture.

* * *

« Damon, tu es où là ? »

Damon soupira et changea son téléphone d'oreille, pour mieux fouiller dans le placard de Maria. Pour faire avancer son enquête, bien sûr.

« Je suis chez Maria, comme je l'avais dit précédemment. Pourquoi ?

-Elle va arriver avec Tyler Lockwood, il a vu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et tu es le seul à pouvoir arranger ce petit... Bémol.

-Et voilà, on engueule le grand frère quand il boit du sang humain, et après on a besoin de lui pour faire le ménage, bravo !

-C'est surtout parce que Maria aurait des problèmes, tu sais. Tu peux faire ça pour elle, non ?

-... Tu parles comme Bonnie, lorsqu'elle me parlait d'Elena; N'essaye même pas d'insinuer que je tiens à la petite nouvelle, OK ?

-Je n'ai rien dit. Assure-toi qu'il se souvienne quand même être revenu. »

Et son petit frère lui raccrocha au nez. Intérieurement, il avait envie de foncer au Grill pour l'étrangler, mais il entendit la voiture approcher et

referma donc prestement l'armoire, avant de sauter par la fenêtre pour longer la façade de la maison. Il entendit la voix de Tyler, puant la

testostérone, et ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça ne marcherait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rire purement féminin et purement charmeur

provenant de la bouche de Maria. « La sainte minaude ! » Pesta-t-il entre ses dents, observant les deux jeunes gens flirter sans peine aucune. Il

fit en sorte de faire vibrer son portable, ce qui fonctionna lorsqu'elle porta la main à la poche arrière de son jean pour l'attraper. Elle répondit d'un

très faux « Ouiii ? » aigu qui lui donna froid dans le dos : La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu cette voix venant d'elle, elle avait voulu le tuer dans

son lit avec un pieu.

« Je suis derrière la maison, rejoins moi et on avisera !

-D'accord ! »

Elle raccrocha et murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Tyler, qui hocha la tête avant de se poser nonchalamment sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle

trottina jusqu'à Damon, et changea de suite d'attitude; Son sourire se transforma en une grimace agacée, ses mains entreprirent de recoiffer ses

cheveux en bataille, et elle remonta son débardeur sur sa poitrine avant de fermer sa veste.

« Tu avais sorti le grand jeu, dis donc ! Se moqua le vampire.

-Ce n'était pas mon idée, s'il n'y avait eu que moi, j'aurais demandé à Stefan de l'assommer et je l'aurais conduit ici, mais puisque Monsieur est un loup-garou...

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié, c'est une grosse bête à poils. Bon, je lui dis qu'il ne t'a jamais vu et qu'il n'a jamais vu de monstre, ou quoi ?

-Dis lui qu'il m'a rencontré sur la route, je faisais du stop pour rentrer et il m'a conduit chez moi. Il n'a pas écrasé de monstre étrange, n'est pas allé au Grill, et il va rentrer gentiment chez lui. Est ce que ça te va ?

-Il l'a _écrasé_ ?

-Attends moi dans ma chambre, idiot !

-Tu vas l'emmener dans ta _chambre_ ? Non, tu ne le fais pas entrer !

-Ah ouais ? Regarde-moi bien ! »

Elle eut un sourire malicieux, puis retourna vers Tyler avant que Damon ait pu l'arrêter. Il poussa un juron et entreprit de retourner dans la

maison, attendant impatiemment qu'ils arrivent, tendant tout de même l'oreille pour constater qu'elle se débrouillait très bien pour amadouer

l'homme loup. Il se mit dans un coin de la chambre, immobile, tandis que Maria entrait, poussant Tyler dans la chambre en souriant.

Le jeune homme avait à peine posé ses mains sur ses hanches, que Damon l'attrapa, fit contact avec ses yeux et lui fit oublier tout ce qui venait

de se passer, y compris l'invitation de la jeune fille. Tyler repartit à sa voiture comme si de rien n'était, l'air jovial.

« Wouh ! C'est pas passé loin ! Maintenant tu m'excuseras, je dois chopper une pelle et aller enterrer le corps de cette satanée bestiole...

-Pas si vite Goretti, on s'assoit et on crache le morceau maintenant ! Ordonna-t-il en l'attrapant par le col, la faisant s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Comment tu sais pour mon nom ? S'écria Maria, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-J'ai mes sources. Ce que je ne pige pas, c'est comment une petite gamine morte en 1900 peut se tenir devant moi maintenant ! Parle ! »

Elle leva les yeux au Ciel, exaspérée.

« On peut pas parler de tout ça plus tard ? Je suis crevée moi, il est une heure du matin et j'ai passé une journée horrible, j'en ai marre ! Tu as

plus de cent-quarante ans, tu ne vas pas mourir pour quelques jours de plus ! »

Il la fixa une fraction de seconde, puis en un éclair il était sur elle, sa main plaquée sur sa gorge, la faisant s'étaler sur son lit. Ses crocs étaient

tendus, et les mains de Maria étaient plaquées, par réflexe, sur ses épaules, tentant de l'éloigner avec la force qui lui restait.

« Ne m'énerve pas plus, Maria ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler !

-Moi non plus, bon sang ! Dégage de là ! » Parvint-elle à articuler, ses mains agrippant maintenant son cou.

Un bruit de pression se fit entendre, et Damon poussa un grognement avant de tomber mollement sur Maria, apparemment inconscient. Elle leva

la tête et vit son père, arme en main, abaisser le canon et d'une voix légère, lui dire :

« Finalement je n'ai rien dit : Il n'est pas gentil du tout. »

* * *

**Petites précisions :**

-Le monstre que j'ai décrit pourrait ressembler à celui du film de Guillermo Del Toro, Le Labyrinthe de Pan. En tout cas c'est une grosse bête hideuse et blanche, pas belle du tout !

-L'histoire de Ste Maria Goretti est une histoire vraie, elle est bien la plus jeune sainte à ce jour !

**Reviews :**

_Roselia001_ : Heureuse que tu aies aimé la manière dont tout a été découvert, le pire c'est que je me suis prise la tête pour finalement arriver à cette petite phrase toute bête !

_Em3y_ : Moi aussi, j'ai d'ailleurs hâte que tout s'accélère, mais il y a encore du chemin avant ça !

_Manon_ : Oui il fallait de l'humour là, je voulais absolument détendre l'atmosphère après toute cette pagaille ! Je ne supporte pas que les évènements terribles s'éternisent !

_Kasy Donovan_ : Oooh, je veux bien te croire si tu as deviné, d'ailleurs je me demande si les autres lecteurs ont deviné aussi... en tout cas je suis trèèèès heureuse que tu aimes autant cette fiction !

_VIVI81_ : OUAAAAH mais quel commentaire, c'est le commentaire de mes rêves ! En tout cas je te comprends tout à fait, j'ai dû lire des résumés d'épisodes pour me mettre à niveau, et ne faire aucune grosse erreur dans l'histoire... Mais je ne connais pas énormément non plus, la preuve en est qu'à part Damon et Maria, je parle rarement des autres ! Et l'un des personnages les plus récurrents dans l'histoire (Katherine) n'est même pas présente... C'est vraiment du Damon-centric, et je suis bien d'accord avec toi pour ce qui est de ses yeux bleus ;D Pour ce qui est justement de ton analyse de Damon, c'est exactement ce que je pensais, donc je n'ai rien à dire... Et oui, cette histoire avec Elena m'ennuit profondément, mais malheureusement c'est un point vital que je ne peux pas contourner, sinon l'histoire serait facile et très vite bâclée. En gros on va devoir faire avec ! Bref, je suis très contente que tu suives ma fiction !

_Miel pops_ : Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment, j'aime qu'on remarque mon travail haha !


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis très fière d'avoir repris la patate un peu, et je dois avouer que j'entame la partie de l'histoire que je voulais le plus développer ! Je suis tellement inspirée que j'y pense même la nuit ! (C'est le petit plaisir d'être écrivain, pardonnez mes effusions de joie ...)

J'aimerais vraiment votre opinion sur l'évolution de l'histoire, je dois avouer que ça me titille un peu, j'ai constamment peur de faire une erreur en écrivant tel ou tel évênement... N'hésitez pas à être critique, je suis très curieuse ! x)

Merci à mes fidèles lecteurs(trices), je vous aime !

* * *

« Nous ne pouvions rien faire pour elle, Maria !

-Peut-être, mais je trouve ça moche de laisser son corps comme ça dans la forêt, on aurait dû l'enterrer !

-Si nous l'avions enterrée, nous aurions sans aucun doute laissé des traces, et nous aurions été accusés d'un crime que nous n'avons pas

commis ! Quelqu'un trouvera son corps... Et si personne ne le trouve, ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise chose !

-On est vraiment des pourritures, une fille est morte et on essaye de couvrir nos arrières... Je vais en cours... »

Damon ouvrit un œil et observa un instant la pénombre ambiante, avant qu'une porte ne s'illumine et ne claque. « Super, pensa-t-il, J'ai été

enlevé ou quoi ? ». Il se rendit compte qu'il était assis sur une chaise, retenu par deux pauvres menottes qu'il fera vite sauter lorsqu'il aura

récupéré.

« Je ne vous ai pas ligoté, techniquement vous n'êtes pas retenu, annonça la voix d'un homme devant lui, qui réglait l'intensité du plafonnier.

-Sans rire ? Et les menottes ? Fit remarquer le vampire, faisant tinter celles-ci.

-Nous savons tous les deux que ça ne vous retiendra pas longtemps. »

Lorsque l'éclairage fut suffisant, Damon put enfin voir Gabriel Hiterogue -ou plutôt Goretti-, qui attrapa une chaise et la mit en face de la sienne,

puis s'assit.

« Vous m'avez tiré dessus ?

-Vous avez attaqué ma fille, posa simplement Gabriel.

-Je voulais juste lui faire peur, elle est très énervante, vous savez ? Fit Damon sur un ton léger.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille, Damon Salvatore, et je regrette avoir eu une si bonne opinion de vous...

-Vous m'avez tiré dessus avec quoi ? »

Gabriel soupira et montra le fusil avec lequel il avait maîtrisé le vampire, un sourire désolé sur le visage.

« Ce sont des tranquillisants, une dose suffisante pour endormir un cheval. J'ai imbibé la pointe de verveine pour qu'elle pénètre plus facilement.

-Vous avez des armes contre les vampires ? Je ne suis pas le premier à vous voler dans les plumes, hein ? Railla Damon.

-Si. Mais je suis bon bricoleur. Et ces temps-ci on est jamais trop prudents. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous étiez en train d'étrangler

ma fille. »

Damon laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, résigné. Repassant les événements dans son esprit, il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait soudain eu

envie de plaquer Maria. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait le don de l'énerver : Il disait blanc, elle disait noir; Il disait non, elle disait oui, et vice versa; Il

avait eu envie de lui parler, de lui raconter ses problèmes, et elle avait accepté, mais elle ne parlait jamais d'elle. Et justement lorsque pour une

fois, Damon Salvatore s'intéressait à autre chose qu'à lui-même, elle lui claquait la porte au nez. Son orgueil masculin en prenait sérieusement un

coup avec Maria, et hier était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase.

Il n'était pas dupe : Tout hautain et macho qu'il était, il savait très bien qu'elle avait de l'emprise et du pouvoir sur lui, et s'en était senti aussitôt

menacé. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens pour trouver la solution, pour se débarrasser de cette supériorité stupide et reprendre

sa place d'Alpha. L'issue était pourtant la plus simple : Il lui fallait découvrir qui elle était. Et pour cela il avait fait des sacrifices, en acceptant de

passer du temps avec elle, en lui demandant de l'aide, en lui parlant de ses problèmes avec Elena alors qu'elle n'était pas du tout concernée; Il

avait dû se confesser pour que la sainte avoue sa vraie nature, et cela par mégarde. Et maintenant qu'il en était là, à presque avoir une relation

de confiance avec elle, elle refusait de lui parler. Il s'était senti très mal, très honteux d'avoir autant parlé alors qu'au final, elle ne voyait sûrement

pas ce qu'ils avaient comme un échange entre « amis ». Alors il avait vu rouge et il avait voulu, de frustration, lui faire avouer, pour ne pas que ses

efforts soient finalement vains. Oui, certes, il aurait pu attendre; Mais Damon n'avait pas la réputation d'être patient et compréhensif, encore

moins en ce moment.

Tout ça bien sûr, il n'imaginait pas le dire à Gabriel. Passer pour un faible ayant essayé de ruser avec une enfant de 18 ans, pour pouvoir la

rabaisser, ce n'était pas non plus quelque chose pour lequel il était fier.

« Écoutez, Maria était une menace, je voulais son secret, parce que je pensais que ça m'aiderait à pouvoir la vider de son sang sans risquer quoi

que ce soit, et je suis sûr que j'y serais parvenu un jour si j'en avais eu vraiment envie, ça vous va comme raison ? »

Gabriel le regarda quelques secondes, avant de se lever et de mettre la clé des menottes dans le mains du vampire.

« J'ai eu tort de croire qu'elle pourrait vous fréquenter sans risque.

-En même temps qu'est ce que vous croyiez, je suis un salopard de vampire ! Rit Damon sans joie.

-Ne vous approchez plus d'elle. Je ne veux pas vous voir à moins de 3 mètres d'elle, dorénavant...

-Malheureusement ce n'est pas à vous de décider, c'est à elle !

-Je crois qu'elle est assez grande pour vous éviter de son propre chef, maintenant. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous l'ai dit, je suis un très bon

bricoleur; Je saurais vous tenir à distance. Ne m'obligez pas à avoir recours à des moyens drastiques. »

Il se tourna sans un mot et sortit. Damon se détacha et partit dès qu'il entendit la voiture du père de Maria. Il soupira et marcha jusqu'à sa

voiture, garée devant chez Elena.

Elle ne ferait pas ça. Elle ne l'éviterait pas... N'est-ce-pas ?

Maria arqua l'un de ses sourcils à la question que venait de lui poser Elena.

« Euh,oui il est encore chez moi je crois, mon père devait lui parler... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai vu sa voiture devant chez moi et, étant donné qu'elle est là depuis hier soir, je me demandais si Damon était resté avec toi toute la nuit ?

Demanda Elena, l'air de rien.

-Euh, pas exactement, j'ai dormi donc je ne sais pas vraiment... Bon, en fait on avait pas mal de choses à mettre au clair, c'est tout. De toute

manière il doit être chez lui à l'heure qu'il est ! Bafouilla Maria, voyant Stefan arriver.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, et elle le détesta d'avoir l'œil aussi observateur.

-Il m'a attaqué, laissa-t-elle échapper sans s'en empêcher, Et mon père l'a assommé. On l'a retenu dans la cave pendant qu'il était dans les

pommes, et ce matin mon père l'a libéré... Je vous assure qu'il va bien !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui qu'on s'inquiète, il a l'habitude... »

Elena et Stefan partagèrent un regard désapprobateur. Maria comprenait leur réaction, et elle-même n'était pas prête à pardonner à Damon,

même s'il l'avait aidé à effacer la mémoire d'un témoin gênant; De toute manière il lui devait un service.

« Du coup, les choses risquent d'être tendues entre vous, hein ? Fit remarquer Elena, jetant alternativement un œil vers moi, puis vers Stefan

pour voir s'il était d'accord.

-Non, Rien ne sera tendu, parce que je ne compte plus l'approcher. D'ailleurs, s'il m'arrive d'être distante, ne le prenez pas mal, mais j'ai besoin de

me retrouver je crois...

-A ce point là ? Mais pourtant, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il...

-C'est moi qui ait cru qu'on avait évolué, qu'on aurait pu être amis; Mais je me suis trompée, et je dois avouer que ça me déçoit beaucoup, alors

j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. Vraiment désolée. »

Elle claqua la porte de son casier et se fondit parmi la masse d'élèves, déterminée à mettre de la distance entre elle et le couple. Elle savait

pertinemment qu'aussi choqués aient-il été, ils avaient trouvé sa réaction disproportionnée. Et d'ailleurs, en y refléchissant cette nuit, elle avait

pensé la même chose.

Mais le fait était qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à se dire, plus rien à attendre l'un de l'autre et qu'apparemment, ils ne deviendraient jamais amis. Et

pourtant, lorsque son père avait envisagé cette tournure des évènements, elle s'était mise à penser également que cela pourrait arriver. Elle

avait tort.

Une main sur son épaule l'arrêta dans sa course, et elle reconnut le visage de Tyler Lockwood, le garçon d'hier.

« Tiens, je savais bien que c'était toi, l'Autostoppeuse ! Sourit-il, remettant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule large.

-Tyler ! Tu es bien rentré hier ? Demanda-t-elle, ravie qu'on la sorte de ses réflexions.

-Oui, oui... Je me demandais si tu voudrais aller manger un morceau ce soir, avec moi ? J'aimerais savoir qui j'ai ramassé sur la route, tu vois ?

-Oui, on ne sait jamais, tu as peut-être sauvé une meurtrière qui aurait pu te trancher la gorge, rit-elle, sa voix anormalement grave et profonde.

-Intéressant ! J'adore les tueuses en série ! Je t'attends à la fin des cours ?

-Oui, ça me va ! » sourit-elle, avant de recevoir un baiser sur la joue du dragueur invétéré qui s'en alla aussi succinctement.

Elle se prit à rougir violemment, et fila au plus vite vers la salle de classe. Tant pis, elle aurait un peu d'avance, mais elle pourrait se calmer sans

être vue. Elle avait cours avec M. Saltzman dans 10 minutes, et espérait être assez éveillée pour tenir l'heure sans plonger dans un coma de

fatigue. Elle tritura les livres dans ses mains pour ne pas qu'ils tombent, et poussa la porte comme elle put.

Néanmoins, M. Saltzman avait de la visite.

* * *

« Je ne te mens pas, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Et si j'en crois son père, elle ne risque pas de me déballer tout ça avant longtemps...

-En même temps, tu as tellement peu de tact...

-Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas bien entendu là, c'est mon procès qu'on fait ou quoi ? »

La porte s'entrouvrit et Damon ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris; Avec un sens du timing absolument parfait, Maria venait d'ouvrir la porte, et

s'était figée sur le pas de celle-ci, les mains prises par ses bouquins. Il remarqua qu'elle était _ était-ce possible ? _ en train de rougir

méchamment, mais savait qu'il n'en était pas la cause; Il s'énerva seul à penser que quelque chose s'était passé quelques secondes plus tôt et

qu'il n'était pas au courant.

« M. Saltzman, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite...

-Tout va bien Maria, tu peux entrer, M. Salvatore s'en allait de toute façon, n'est-ce-pas Dam' ?

-Non, Rick', je n'allais pas m'en aller ! » Mima Damon, s'approchant de la table ou Maria s'était posée.

Il tenta de toucher sa joue _ d'où venait tout le sang qui s'agitait dans ses joues ? On aurait dit une sirène de pompiers ! _ mais elle écarta son

visage brusquement, déballant ses affaires pour, apparemment, fuir son regard. Il la fixa, indescriptible, puis murmura un « Quoique... », avant de

sortir de la salle.

Il croisa le couple de rêve du lycée, et au regard qu'ils lui lancèrent, ils étaient au courant. Il les regarda avec agacement et sortit rapidement de

l'établissement, ne payant même pas attention aux regards des jeunes filles sur lui.

* * *

« Hey, Hiterogue... T'aurais pas une touche avec Lockwood par hasard ?

-Euh, qui es-tu ? S'étonna Maria, regardant étrangement la jeune fille blonde à côté d'elle.

-Rachel Tatcher, je suis dans les pom pom Girls ! Tu ne me connais pas ?

-Non, désolée, les jupettes c'est pas mon fort...

-Peu importe, je voulais juste te dire qu'il était plutôt chasse gardée ici, alors si tu ne veux pas t'attirer des ennuis tu ne devrais pas trop traîner

avec lui ! Moi je dis ça, je m'en fiche, il ne me plaît pas, mais... »

Elle fut interrompue par le soupir d'exaspération du professeur, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux tempes dégarnies. Elle adressa un

clin d'œil à Maria, auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil, avant de retourner à ses dessins, dans la marge de sa feuille. Dans 5

minutes, elle irait rejoindre Tyler sur le parking. Elle ne savait rien de lui, avait fait en sorte qu'il ne sache rien non plus d'elle, et il l'avait embrassé

sur la joue. Il l'avait... Embrassé sur la joue. Pourquoi ne pensait-elle qu'à ça ? Pourquoi ne se disait-elle pas que c'était un loup-garou,

probablement dangereux pour elle, et qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas l'approcher ? « Parce qu'il est canon, on s'en fiche du reste ! » dit une petite

voix dans sa tête, qu'elle avait prit soin de bâillonner il y a longtemps.

Comment devait-elle agir ? Elle n'avait pas eu d'expérience amoureuse autre que Rafael, mais ils étaient avant tout amis d'enfance, cela s'était

passé naturellement; Là, c'était une toute autre aventure. Elle n'avait jamais réellement dragué quelqu'un, et ne savait pas comment s'y prendre

avec un tel miracle de beauté devant elle...

Attendez, qui a dit qu'elle avait envie de le draguer ? Elle avait très bien su annihiler ses hormones depuis le début de son adolescence, alors

pourquoi maintenant ?

Bah, après tout, dix-huit ans obligent.

La sonnerie retentit et elle prit une inspiration, guettant de l'oreille Tyler sortir bruyamment de la classe avec ses amis. Elle cligna des yeux,

vérifiant que ses lentilles de contact étaient encore en place, puis elle expira le plus doucement possible, avant de marcher fébrilement vers son

casier. Refermant la porte, elle sursauta, plongeant son regard dans celui du garçon qui faisait d'elle une jeune fille délurée et hormonale.

« J'étais trop pressé pour t'attendre sur le parking ! On y va ? Dit-il de sa _ magnifique, fantastique, sexuelle ! _ voix grave.

-Hum, oui, oui allons-y... », bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée, commençant à marcher vers la sortie.

Il rit à gorge déployée, passant son bras sur ses épaules.

« Toi, tu n'es pas du genre à avoir rendez-vous souvent, hein ?

-Dans le mille, Sherlock ! Avoua-t-elle, dépitée.

-Sérieusement ? C'est étonnant, t'es vraiment craquante ! Lança-t-il sans aucune gêne.

-Et toi tu ne manques pas de confiance ! » Répliqua la jeune fille, rougissant malgré elle.

Il lui adressa le plus mignon des sourires et la conduisit à sa voiture, sous les regards de tout le monde. Et quand Maria pensait tout le monde,

c'était bel et bien tout le lycée qui s'était retourné d'un seul mouvement pour les lorgner lorsqu'ils avaient fait le premier pas sur le porche. Elle se

sentit mal, et se recroquevilla sous le bras de Tyler, gagnant quelques regards meurtriers. Ce qui semblait être la capitaine des Pom Pom Girls

aurait pu faire lentement glisser son doigt en travers de sa gorge en guise de menace que ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné. Elle aperçut du coin de

l'œil ses amis, tous arborant des yeux comme des soucoupes, ahuris. Elle leur fit un coucou de la main, auquel ils répondirent tous en même

temps, lentement. Cela aurait pu être hilarant si elle avait osé sourire. Bon sang ce qu'elle était coincée ! Elle s'était presque jetée sur le siège

avant, et une fois le moteur en route, elle s'autorisa à respirer. Tyler avait l'air de ne pas avoir remarqué, ou alors peut-être était-il habitué aux

mouvements de foule qu'il provoquait.

« Je vais recevoir des menaces de mort, j'en suis sûre... Des cafards dans le sandwich et des punaises sur la chaise..., maugréa-t-elle,

gémissante.

-Mais non, rit-il complètement détendu, Je te protègerai ! Sauf bien sûr si tu essayes de me tuer ! D'ailleurs j'espère que tu n'as pas de couteau

sur toi là ? Je viens de laver la voiture, le sang sur les sièges c'est pas top ! »

Elle rit et le frappa à l'épaule, marmonnant « punition du Ciel ! ». Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils quittaient Mystic Falls, elle se redressa dans son siège,

alerte.

« Au fait, on va où ?

-J'ai pensé que danser serait cool, ça te branche ? »

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Est-ce que ce mec lisait dans ses pensées ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle se réveillait en se dandinant sur des musiques latines,

faisant souffrir son déhanché. Et enfin, elle allait pouvoir danser ! Elle avait déjà proposé à sa petite bande d'amis d'aller en boîte de nuit, mais

apparemment cela ne les « branchait pas », comme dirait Tyler.

« Tyler, tu peux continuer à avoir trop de confiance, tu assures !

-Oui, on me le dit souvent ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et finalement Maria se dit qu'être naturelle, ça marchait bien aussi.

« Tu as vraiment le stéréotype d'une chambre de petite fille ! »

La voix de Damon se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre aux tons rosées de la jeune fille chez qui il passait le temps. Elle se détourna du miroir,

ses cheveux blonds et longs voletant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux reflétaient le contrôle que le vampire avait sur elle. Elle le rejoint sur son lit et

l'enjamba, faisant se relever sa jupe de Pom Pom Girl. Damon continua de regarder sa chambre, du bureau plein de post-its roses en forme de

coeurs ou de fleurs, aux étagères supportant les trophées de « meilleur capitaine », « finaliste », etc...

« C'est étrange quand même, que tu sois venu vers moi... Enfin je veux dire, bien sûr je suis jolie et tout ça, mais... Tu n'es pas un peu vieux pour

traîner autour des lycées ? »

Il leva les yeux au Ciel. Non, pauvre idiote, j'ai juste 145 ans, et j'ai dans l'optique de me nourrir de ton sang et de tout te faire oublier ensuite !

« Eh bien disons que tu as beaucoup d'atouts, et puisque tu étais à...croquer, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion...

-Ouais, enfin j'aurais quand même espéré ne pas être libre, justement... »

Il lui lança un regard indescriptible.

« Je veux dire, pourquoi ça marche avec toi, alors que Tyler ne me regarde même pas ? Il n'en a qu'après la nouvelle, elle n'est même pas si jolie

en plus... »

Damon se redressa brusquement, les yeux ronds. Aurait-il une piste pour résoudre l'affaire Maria ? Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle l'ignorait

royalement, et après s'être senti honteux d'avoir appelé une vingtaine de fois à la suite son portable, il avait fini par laisser tomber... En

apparence. Il questionnait Elena et Stefan de temps en temps, et lorsque ça ne marchait pas, il allait jouer à la console avec Jeremy, et sa langue

se déliait. Mais jusqu'à maintenant rien n'avait été bien loin, puisque le petit frère d'Elena n'était pas le genre à leur parler, à Maria et lui.

L'information juteuse lui donnait presque envie de sauter dans toute la maison.

« Quelle nouvelle ? Il y a quoi entre eux ?

-Eh bien, commença-t-elle suspicieuse, il y a une semaine à peu près, ils sont sortis du lycée bras dessus bras dessous, et ils sont partis. Avec des

amis, on les a suivi discrètement, et ils sont allé au restaurant et après en boîte de nuit ! En boîte ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de danser l'un contre

l'autre et de flirter ! Je peux te dire que la voir se frotter contre lui, ça ne m'a pas plu des masses...

-Oui, j'imagine, dit-il nerveux.

-Mais bon, je ne peux plus faire grand chose maintenant, avec un peu de chance il fera ce qu'il veut avec elle et il la jettera, j'espère que ça ne

deviendra pas sérieux ! Je veux dire, sérieusement, si tu la voyais, tu saurais pourquoi je suis si frustrée ! Elle n'a rien pour elle ! »

Damon ne tenait plus en place. Il fallait qu'il éclaircisse ça, et vite. Il entreprit de se nourrir rapidement _ Et dire qu'elle pensait être spéciale ! _,

puis effaça sa mémoire et alla s'asseoir dans sa voiture. Il regarda l'heure : presque 17h. Il pourrait l'avoir à la sortie des cours.

Tyler Lockwood ! Lockwood le loup-garou ! Et dire qu'elle ne le fréquentait plus, lui le vampire, et qu'elle se mettait à chauffer une créature encore

plus dangereuse ! Quoique Tyler était un enfant, il n'était sans doute pas une grande menace.

Et puis, la petite, prude, pure et innocente Maria, dansant lascivement avec un garçon ? Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ça !

« Ne t'en fais pas Maria, le garde-fou revient à la charge ! » décidé-t-il en démarrant rageusement le moteur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il la vit enfin sortir, il constata avec un brin de déception que la blonde _ quel était son nom, déjà ? _ ne s'était pas trompée : Derrière le

petit groupe d'amis habituel, Maria et Tyler parlaient activement, riant aux éclats, et étaient soudés par le bras comme un vrai petit couple. Il était

même sûr que les bouquins dans les mains de Tyler n'étaient pas les siens, puisqu'il ne devait sûrement pas lire autant. Repensant à ce qu'il avait

planifié, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait réfléchi à rien; Il irait donc au culot, comme d'habitude. En quelques secondes il était devant elle, et son

sourire se fana.

« Maria ! On peut dire que ça fait un bail ! »

Il la vit serrer les dents, puis marmonna « On y va, Tyler ? » avant de le contourner sans un regard. Tyler n'avait pas bougé, il les regardaient l'un

et l'autre, incompréhensif.

« Tyler, j'ai besoin de parler un peu à Maria, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Lança-t-il, un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

-Euh, pas de problème, Maria, je t'attends à la voiture ! »

Il la vit faire les gros yeux, puis rejoindre Tyler un peu plus loin, où elle s'agita silencieusement. Inutile, puisqu'il entendait de toute manière.

« Tyler, ne me laisse pas avec lui, s'il te plaît !

-Bon, écoute, je ne suis pas loin, OK ? S'il y a un problème, je serai là en moins de deux. Il veut juste te parler !

-Et moi j'en ai pas envie !

-Prends sur toi ! Crois-moi, il ne faut pas trop l'énerver ! »

Et il s'en alla vers sa voiture, où ses amis l'attendaient. Elle répliqua silencieusement un « sans blague... », avant de lever enfin les yeux vers

Damon. Elle lui fit signe de la tête et il la suivit derrière la foule, dans un coin reculé du parvis. Une fois qu'elle s'arrêta, elle se tourna vers lui, un

regard glacé le transperçant de part en part.

« Alors ? Cracha-t-elle.

-Alors quoi ?

-Tu ouvres ta bouche et tu parles, ou je me tire d'ici, c'est clair ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, tellement sa langue de vipère avait réveillé de souvenirs.

« Techniquement, ce serait plutôt à toi d'ouvrir ta bouche ! C'est quoi cette nouvelle mode que tu as de m'éviter ?

-Tu te fous de moi, t'as même pas une petite idée ? »

Et encore et toujours, le ton montait, mais à vrai dire, Damon s'en fichait : Il avait des choses à dire, des réponses à obtenir, et de toute manière

ils ne savaient pas régler leurs comptes sans hurler.

« Arrête un peu ton mélodrame, ce n'était certainement pas une première, je t'ai attaqué plus brutalement que ça !

-C'est vrai, Maria la bonne poire est habituée, étranglons-la ! Demain on la pendra par les pieds, ce sera drôle ! Tu me prends pour quoi

exactement, un punching ball ? » Hurla-t-elle avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez, essayant de reprendre constance.

Elle se détourna de lui et respira bruyamment et longuement, tandis que Damon maîtrisait ses nerfs.

Il n'y avait presque plus personne sur le parvis, excepté Tyler, mais il ne voyait pas sa voiture.

« OK, j'en ai peut-être trop fait la dernière fois, heureuse ?

-Heureuse ? Répéta-t-elle, riant sans joie, Alors c'est si simple pour toi ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait, ce jour-là, Damon ? J'ai dit au revoir à mon

meilleur ami après qu'il m'ait aidé à _te_ rendre service, j'ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture alors que j'étais avec _toi_, _tu_ es venu me voir

dans ma chambre et je t'ai dit mon secret, ensuite j'ai dû aller me débattre avec une créature monstrueuse qui dévore ses victimes, j'ai dû _te_

contacter pour que tu me rendes service avec Tyler, et après tout ça, _tu_ t'es jeté sur moi et tu as voulu m'étrangler ! Et tu veux que je sois

_heureuse_ ?

-Je te rappelle que je t'ai sauvé d'une voiture, et de te faire violée par ce gamin !

-Oh, merci bien Damon, je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissante ! » Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle commença à partir, mais il la retint par le bras. En un rien de temps, elle voulut lui faire un crochet, mais il la bloqua et la tenait dans ses bras,

dos à lui, tentant tant bien que mal de la maîtriser.

« Quoi, tu veux que je me mette à genoux alors ? Tu oublies un peu ce que je suis, c'est dans ma nature, je ne peux pas être autrement !

-Et moi je te faisais confiance ! »

Il fut surpris, suffisamment pour la lâcher, et elle se dégagea, reculant de plusieurs pas.

« J'ai cru qu'on pouvait être amis, c'était stupide, mais j'y ai cru, d'accord ?

-Attends, tu..., commença-t-il, sans pouvoir trouver les mots.

-...Apparemment je me trompais, alors je t'en prie, reste loin de moi. »

Et elle s'en alla. Le laissant là, comme un pauvre crétin. Il entendit la voiture partir à toute allure, et l'imagina déjà se faire consoler par cet autre

imbécile de chien. Il laissa échapper un rugissement frustré, plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille.

« Il me faut un verre. Un putain d'énorme verre. »


	11. Chapter 11

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà un bon chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire ! Le plus intéressant est à venir ... ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

« Papa ? Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cet attirail ? »

Gabriel se retourna à la voix de sa fille, s'arrêtant de plonger des fioles vertes dans son sac à dos. Il paraissait las, exténué.

« Je pars en chasse. Il est évident que tu as d'autres choses en tête que d'accomplir ton travail... »

Maria croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et baissa les yeux.

« Papa, si tu veux que j'y aille, je prends mon sac et...

-Mais théoriquement je n'ai pas à te demander d'y aller, Maria ! S'énerva son père en claquant son sac sur la table, C'est ce pour quoi tu es née ! Tu as été choisie pour accomplir cette tâche, et tu préfères passer du temps avec un garçon, qui en plus est un loup-garou !

-Tu m'as dit que j'avais le droit d'avoir des amis, Papa !

-Et j'ai insisté sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas te détourner de ton but ! Bon sang Maria, ça fait deux semaines et demi que tu n'as pas été en chasse ! »

Elle n'avait jamais été réprimandée par son père, et elle devait avouer que cela faisait d'autant plus mal qu'il avait raison : Elle ne savait même pas si elle saurait encore rester impassible devant un démon.

« Je croyais qu'on s'était tirés de New York pour être tranquilles, non ? Je m'en fiche des démons, je m'en fiche de tout ça, tout ce que je veux c'est ma paix ! »

Son père ne la lâcha pas du regard, sidéré. Il finit par mettre son sac sur son dos, et avant de sortir, lança, impassible :

« Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta sœur. »

Elle se précipita vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, avant de hurler à son père :

« Ne me compare pas à Lucy ! Je ne suis pas comme elle ! » Et elle la claqua.

Elle attrapa son portable et envoya un message à Tyler, décommandant leur sortie, puis fonça dans sa chambre et renversa ce qui était sur son bureau d'un coup de bras. Elle s'affala sur le bord de son lit, la tête dans les mains, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale.

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais, moi ? » soupira-t-elle avant de ramasser tous les objets au sol.

Elle tria les photos d'elle et de sa famille, s'attardant sur le visage souriant de sa mère.

Maria s'adossa à son bureau et regarda plus attentivement les photos. Sa mère, son père, sa soeur et elle étaient tous blonds, tellement qu'on aurait cru des nordistes plutôt que des italo-américains. Bien sûr, elle avait teint ses cheveux en brun, beaucoup plus passe-partout... son carré bouclé d'un blond pur lui manquait affreusement parfois, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être de la même famille qu'avant.

Lorsqu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait plus vraiment de famille de toute manière ; Sa demi-soeur Lucy s'était enfuie de la maison à 17 ans, laissant sa mère dans une détresse profonde. Puis elle-même s'était tirée une balle dans la tête. Sans explication. Elle lui avait dit au revoir avec le même sourire que tous les matins, avait embrassé son père, comme d'habitude ; Et lorsqu'elle était rentrée de l'église, contente d'avoir réussi tous ses examens, elle avait trouvé son père en larmes devant la porte, les secours faisaient hurler leurs sirènes. C'était le 6 juillet, jour de l'anniversaire de ses 12 ans.

Elle changea de photo et vit leur photo de famille, celle à agrandir et à mettre au dessus de la cheminée. Lucy regardait l'objectif de ses yeux perçants, comme si elle allait tuer le photographe dans l'instant. Maria quant à elle avait encore ce sourire, cette innocence de ceux qui ignorent tous les problèmes qui les entourent. Ses parents, en apparence rayonnants, avaient le visage creusé. Ils n'avaient jamais eu une vie facile, constamment chassés, constamment chasseurs ; Elle se rendit compte de la véracité des propos de Gabriel : Elle était faite pour ça. Faite pour chasser, pour détruire des êtres infâmes, pour abhorrer jusqu'à sa sœur, parce qu'elle n'était pas du côté rayonnant du monde.

Elle revint à la réalité, et rangea tous ses bibelots sur son bureau, avant de se coucher, consultant sur son portable la réponse de Tyler.

« Pourquoi, il y a truc qui cloche ? » Avait-il répondu.

Trop déboussolée pour tenter d'expliquer, elle éteint son téléphone et s'endormit.

* * *

« Damon, je n'aurais jamais cru devoir te dire ça, mais il faut vraiment que tu sortes ! »

Le sourire du nommé apparut, crispé, et il porta à ses lèvres le verre de sang qu'il faisait tourner entre ses mains depuis cinq minutes.

« Tu es au lycée toute la journée, je peux très bien sortir en ton absence !

-Arrête, tu es tellement immobile sur ce sofa depuis ce matin que tu as pris la poussière ! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es nourri ? »

En guise de réponse, Damon leva son verre et fit un clin d'œil, toujours son demi-sourire crispé sur le visage.

« Je te parle de vrais repas, tu sais, les gens qui hurlent et toi qui leur perce la gorge ?

-Tu ferais un très bon poète, Stefan.

-Très drôle. »

Il se passa cinq minutes sans que l'un d'eux ne bouge, quand Damon en eut assez et se trouva devant son frère en vitesse lumière. Stefan n'avait pas cillé, habitué à ce genre de mouvements violents.

« Bon, tu craches le morceau, qu'est ce que tu veux, frérot ? Suspecta le plus vieux.

-Je me demandais juste quand tu étais devenu aussi lâche...

-Ne m'énerve pas, tu sais très bien que je pourrais te faire mal, et tu n'auras pas le temps de courir dans les jambes d'Elena !

-Damon, depuis 140 ans, à chaque fois qu'on t'interdisait quelque chose, tu faisais exactement l'inverse, on est d'accord là-dessus ? Alors pourquoi tu ne bouges pas pour parler à Maria ? »

Damon dodelina de la tête, les sourcils levés, un sourire amusé flottait sur ses lèvres. Il commença à marcher dans la pièce lentement, son verre à la main.

« Qui te dit que j'ai envie de voir cette...Chose ?

-Peut-être le fait que tu aies le Nouveau Testament comme livre de chevet ? Que tu n'aies pas parlé de Katherine, ni d'Elena depuis presque trois semaines ? Que tu en sois réduit à boire même les poches de sang dont le groupe sanguin ne te plaît pas, plutôt que de sortir dans les bois le soir ?Répondit Stefan, qui savait que jamais son frère n'avouerait quoique ce soit, tant qu'on ne le collait pas au pied du mur.

-Pure coïncidence, j'ai fini de lire Twilight. Les sosies ne m'intéressent plus... Et je me suis découvert une passion pour le groupe O négatif.

-Faire l'autruche ne te va pas du tout, Damon ! » Conclut Stefan avant de sortir sans un autre mot.

Le vampire se rassit au même endroit que toute la journée, et finit son verre d'une traite, avant de se laisser réchauffer par le feu dans la cheminée, le regard absent.

Il ne comprenait pas en quoi son frère pouvait être impliqué dans le... Manque de relation qu'il avait dorénavant avec...Sans, Maria. Il s'était résigné à la laisser tranquille, était complètement à sa vie, ce qui lui arrivait, et même sa mort ne le chagrinerait pas : Il était Damon Salvatore, elle s'attendait à quoi ? Il avait très vite passé un coup d'éponge sur cette connaissance et reprenait une vie normale maintenant. Enfin, tant qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait surtout pas la croiser, ni elle ni son père.

Un bruit dans le fond de la salle le fit se lever, et sa bouche qui voulait réprimander Stefan de lorgner sur lui se referma d'un coup à la vue du nouveau visiteur. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés, sa peau blafarde et ses pupilles rougeâtres illuminées ne lui firent penser à rien de bon.

« Damon... Juste Damon, je crois ?

-Ouais... Vous ne seriez pas Mammon, par hasard ? »

Le démon sourit d'un air charmeur, et commença à se balader dans la salle, observant les œuvres d'art diverses, les touchant d'un doigt fin et cadavérique.

« Vous n'avez pas été difficile à trouver. Je supposais que les vampires sortaient de chez eux, mais lorsqu'au bout de deux jours, vous n'aviez toujours pas bougé, je me suis dit qu'une visite s'imposait. »

Damon hocha la tête d'un air entendu, réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait constituer une arme suffisamment puissante pour se débarrasser de lui. Malheureusement il n'avait pas ces pistolets dorées religieux et magiques, comme celui dont il s'était servi une fois. Il cligna des yeux et secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs de New York de sa tête.

« Maria vient souvent par ici ? Demanda nonchalamment Mammon, comme si de rien n'était.

-Vous allez trouver ça drôle, rit Damon, Mais cela fait un sacré bout de temps que l'on est plus en contact, elle et moi. Elle est très susceptible, vous vous en doutez, hein ?

-... Oui, sans doute. »

Le démon posa son regard sur lui de manière inquiétante, et deux secondes plus tard, Damon poussa un cri de douleur : Sa jambe avait pris feu. Il tomba à terre, tentant d'éteindre le feu qui le brûlait. Levant la tête, il trouva Mammon au dessus de lui, l'air menaçant.

« Je vous donne jusqu'à demain soir pour me la ramener, autrement vous y passerez... Et je vous emmènerai moi-même dans les limbes. Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous !

-Fils de pute... », grommela Damon, toujours à terre.

Mammon se retourna, sourit d'un air entendu, puis lança :

« Je t'en prie, appelle moi le Fils du Diable. »

Lorsqu'il sortit, Damon soupira et tomba sur le dos, les yeux plissés.

Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà suffisamment de problèmes ! Il resta sur le sol, attendant que la plaie guérisse, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Damon ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?, la voix de Stefan, paniqué, arriva à ses oreilles, et il se releva comme si on l'avait piqué.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé ? Oh, comprit-il en voyant son jean complètement cramé. Ce qu'il s'est passé... Du whisky et un briquet ?

-Non, c'est nul comme excuse. Sérieusement ? »

Damon aperçut derrière Stefan la silhouette frêle d'Elena et sourit sans joie. « On se fait une sauterie ? » pensa-t-il ironiquement, avant de pousser une exclamation de souffrance lorsque son frère toucha sa jambe.

« On t'a fait ça quand ? C'est encore brûlé !

-Quoi ? »

Damon, ahuri, jeta un œil à sa jambe et vit qu'elle n'avait toujours pas guéri. Il poussa un juron et l'agrippa désespérément, comme si la remuer activerait la régénération.

« Salopard de démon ! beugla-t-il tout en se relevant douloureusement, et saleté de Maria !

-Quoi ? T'expliques, s'il te plaît ?

-Un putain de fils du Diable que j'ai rencontré à New York aura ma peau si je ne lui apporte pas Maria demain soir ! Et je pense que ce n'est pas une métaphore ! »

Elena se porta volontaire pour aller chercher de quoi nettoyer la plaie de Damon, pendant que les deux frères discutaient de la crise qui les attendait.

« Là on ne peut pas dire que tu aies le choix, il va falloir aller chercher Maria demain et lui expliquer tout, elle saura se débarrasser de ce mec, proposa Stefan.

-Super, et accéder à la demande de ce psychopathe ? Si il n'est pas arrivé à trouver Maria dans une si petite ville, c'est pour quelque chose... Alors mis à part le fait qu'il n'était pas dans mes plans d'aller faire la causette avec elle, je n'ai pas l'intention de la livrer à un tueur en puissance !

-On a pas le choix ! Imagine, si il n'a pas ce qu'il veut, et qu'il te tue, qu'est ce qui l'empêchera ensuite de s'en prendre à moi, ou à Elena ?

-Euh... Je m'en fiche, je serai mort ! »

Stefan soupira, résigné. La discussion allait être trèèèès longue.

* * *

Maria sursauta lorsque le professeur tapa sur le coin de sa table, la réveillant au passage. Elle lui fit un sourire désolée, puis entreprit de prendre ses notes ardemment. Une tape sur son épaules la fit se retourner, et Caroline lui montra d'un coup de tête une jeune fille blonde au premier rang, qu'elle reconnut comme la capitaine des Cheerleaders. Elle avait une écharpe fine autour du cou qui lui donnait un air pompeux, et surtout qui n'allait pas du tout avec son style. Maria questionna Caroline du regard, se demandant si c'était elle qui l'avait mordu pour on ne sait quelle raison, mais la blonde secoua la tête, et mimiqua « Damon ». La brune haussa les épaules, cela ne l'étonnait pas, après tout quoi de différent par rapport à ce qu'il fait d'habitude ?

La sonnerie retentit, et Maria s'approcha de Caroline.

« Eh bien ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle n'a pas, tu veux dire ? Elle garde son écharpe parce qu'il lui a ordonné de le faire, mais ça fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'a plus rien en dessous ! Je me demande pourquoi elle continue de la porter...

-... Le style Reine d'Angleterre lui plaît, peut-être ?

-Oh, c'est méchant ! » Rit Caroline, suivie par Maria.

Lorsqu'elles sortirent sur le parvis, Tyler lui fit signe de la rejoindre à la voiture, et elle soupira.

« Car', s'il te plaît, aide-moi ! Je n'en peux plus de lui ! Gémit Maria.

-Sérieusement ? Vous aviez l'air de super bien vous entendre, pourtant !

-Je le pensais aussi mais... J'en ai marre de ses allusions et de ses invitations à double-tranchant ! J'aurais dû rester à ma période de pré-adolescente, au moins là, les garçons, je pouvais les frapper !

-Désolée ma chère, rit Caroline, mais je te sauverai demain, je vais chez Matt ce soir ! D'ailleurs il m'attend ! Allez, bonne chance !

-Lâcheuse ! »

Elle avança d'un pas résigné vers Tyler, se promettant de lui avouer qu'elle en avait marre lorsqu'il l'aurait déposée.

« Bonne journée ? Demanda-t-il tout en démarrant.

-Jusqu'à maintenant je ne me suis endormie qu'une fois, c'est un record battu ! Soupira-t-elle.

-Dur... Tu es libre ce week-end ? Les membres de l'équipe de Football font une soirée dans les bois, ça promet d'être pas mal !

-Euh... Je ne suis pas sûre... »

Tyler la regarda bizarrement, puis se gara devant chez elle.

« Quoi, il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-il, et Maria prit sa respiration, car de toute manière, autant lui dire de but en blanc.

-Ouais, en fait il y en a un. Au risque d'être cruelle et brutale, je trouve qu'on est trop collés, ça m'étouffe !

-... Tu es sérieuse ?

-J'ai l'air de te faire une blague ? J'ai toujours été très solitaire, et en ce moment ça me manque de me retrouver tranquille, seule... Ce n'est pas un problème venant de toi, j'imagine que c'est un comportement normal pour to-aaaah ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, son siège tomba en arrière et Tyler se jeta sur elle, l'écrasant sous son poids.

Elle cria et se débattit, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi il était aussi fâché. Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de Tyler.

Aussitôt qu'elle sentit la menace trop dangereuse, elle essaya de faire contact avec ses yeux, et vit le problème. Elle le poussa contre le pare-brise d'un coup de genou et attrapa son sac. Les yeux rouges et les traits tirés et monstrueux de Tyler, trahissant le démon qui l'habitait, eurent l'effet escompté sur Maria, et elle se dépêcha de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait faire mal, surtout à un loup-garou. Ses doigts glissèrent dans un poing américain en or, et elle serra les doigts avant de donner un gigantesque coup de poing dans la mâchoire du jeune homme, l'envoyant contre la portière du conducteur, légèrement assommé. Elle se saisit d'une fiole d'eau bénite et la vida dans la gorge de Tyler.

« Je suis désolée, mais cette bestiole est entrée, il faut qu'elle sorte ! Raisonna-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, exorciste ! Tu auras beau essayer de t'enfuir, de te cacher, même lorsque tu mourras, nous saurons où te trouver !

-Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre ! »

Elle donna un second coup de poing, qui l'assomma pour de bon. Elle se hissa hors de la voiture, essoufflée, et lança son sac sur son épaule. Techniquement, le démon n'était pas une entité propre, il devrait donc partir dès que l'eau bénite aura été dispersée dans son organisme.

« J'ai encore des réflexes ! » souffla-t-elle, avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Elle jeta ses affaires sur le canapé et alla chercher une canette de soda dans le réfrigérateur, avant d'aller en courant dans sa chambre, non sans vérifier que Tyler soit encore évanoui, ou parti.

Elle ne vit plus la voiture et assuma qu'il était parti, inconscient de se qui s'était passé. Ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à la volée, Elle aperçut une silhouette, juste dans son champ de vision, et cria de surprise, avant que la porte se referme sous la force du choc. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit à nouveau, elle avait les poings en l'air, la canette en guise d'arme.

Le rire de Damon la rendit aussi molle que du caramel. Elle entra, puis ferma la porte derrière elle et s'adossa contre celle-ci, posant sa boisson par terre.

« Bon sang, j'ai bien cru que Tyler était encore là !

-Il entre par effraction chez toi souvent ?

-Non, je viens juste de l'empêcher de me tuer. Possession, ajouta-t-elle à la grimace d'incompréhension du vampire.

-D'accord... »

Damon n'avait pas envie d'être là. Il aurait voulu arranger le problème seul, comme il avait toujours fait. Mais après maintes et maintes discussions animées avec Stefan, il avait cordialement accepté d'au moins prévenir Maria de ce qui se passait sous son nez. Le souci, c'était qu'il avait récemment décidé de ne pas remettre les pieds ici, et pourtant en passant par le fenêtre tout à l'heure, il n'avait ressenti aucun malaise.

Tous les deux dans sa chambre, cela semblait tellement habituel, naturel. Elle, s'asseyant sur son lit, et lui faisant les cent pas, fouillant partout où il pouvait. Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant pas quoi dire; Techniquement, elle aurait dû hurler et le faire fuir à coup de pied au derrière, et lui aurait dû mourir de rire et lui faire remarquer qu'il pourrait revenir puisqu'il en avait le pouvoir.

Mais maintenant, ils se contentaient de se regarder sans vraiment le faire, attendant ils ne savaient quoi.

Damon ouvrit la marche d'une voix hésitante.

« Je sais que je n'ai pas à être ici, alors je viens juste te dire que le psychopathe du bar à New York m'a demandé de te livrer. »

Maria eut un blanc, puis le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Quoi ? Il est venu te voir ?

-Oui, il m'a donné jusqu'à ce soir pour t'amener... Ce que je ne compte pas faire, d'ailleurs ! Alors quand il m'aura fait ma fête, sois une gentille tueuse et pense à lui faire sa fête... »

Maria ne sut que dire, elle resta bouche-bée, les bras ballants, elle le fixait des ses grandes prunelles bleues sans bouger. Damon hocha lentement la tête, puis en un clin d'œil il n'était plus là.

Elle ramena ses genoux sur sa poitrine et resta comme ça, sans bouger, son cerveau fonctionnant à cent à l'heure.

* * *

Damon plaça soigneusement une épée sur une table d'appoint; Il essaya de se persuader qu'en cas de pépin, ce serait toujours ça, mais savait pertinemment que les probabilités étaient faibles. Il aurait dû emprunter une arme à la chasseuse pendant qu'il était avec elle, mais il fallait dire que son esprit s'était légèrement embrumé à ce moment-là.

Stefan faisait les cent pas près de la fenêtre, visiblement inquiet. Depuis une demi-heure, il cherchait un moyen de convaincre Damon de dégager, mais rien n'y avait fait jusqu'à maintenant; Et lorsque son frère avait décidé de faire quelque chose de stupide, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'aider à minimiser les dégâts.

« Tu es sûr que tu vas tenir ? Quelque chose me dit qu'il va te massacrer ! Assura-t-il, retournant auprès de son grand frère.

-Fais-moi confiance, je peux le distancer ! Enfin j'espère, sinon à quoi ça sert d'être un vampire ? Répondit Damon sans un regard vers Stefan.

-Peut-être qu'à deux, on pourra plus facilement en venir à bout...

-Non. J'aimerais que dans 2 minutes tu ne sois plus là, c'est clair ? Et n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis, coupa-t-il alors que l'autre allait répliquer, si tu es là, Elena est là, et je n'ai pas envie de l'avoir dans les pattes ce soir, compris ? Maintenant dégage, je t'appellerai pour ranger un peu après le carnage que j'aurai fait ! »

Il entendit le soupir de Stefan, puis un coup de vent lui indiqua qu'il était parti. Il souffla difficilement, il n'aurait jamais cru en tant d'années, qu'il pourrait un jour craindre de mourir. Il avait les mains moites, regardait les minutes passer.

« Dix dollars que ce mec va se ramener à minuit..., marmonna-t-il, accoudé à la cheminée.

-Je n'aime pas les clichés, perdu. »

Il sursauta presque, mais savait que s'il ne conservait pas toute sa stature, il allait vite perdre. Alors il prit un sourire faux et se retourna doucement vers l'étranger. Si son cœur pouvait encore battre, ses battements se seraient répercutés sur les murs.

Il se dégoutait d'avoir peur, mais après tout il s'était toujours cru le plus fort, l'être dominant, celui à qui rien n'arriverait. L'immortel. Seulement les petits piquements dans sa jambe n'avaient rien d'un symbole d'immortalité.

Le regard de Mammon scanna la pièce, puis il fixa le plafond et sembla tendre l'oreille, avant de poser simplement :

« Elle n'est donc pas là ! Elle est très têtue, n'est-ce-pas ? Rit-il d'un rire aux tendances sadiques.

-Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, Mais après tout Maria Goretti n'a jamais obéi à aucun homme, c'est bien ça ? Répondit Damon, sans pour autant se risquer à bouger : Il avait en tête l'épée sur la table.

-Donc vous connaissez son histoire ! Cela m'étonne, les Réincarnés ont tendance à conserver le secret jusqu'à la mort... Heureusement grâce à moi celle-ci est souvent rapide ! »

Damon fit comme s'il n'était pas surpris du mot « réincarné » : Cela expliquait beaucoup de choses, entre autres comment une morte de 12 ans pouvait discuter et aller au lycée. S'il avait appris ça plus tôt, il aurait peut-être pu venir à bout du secret de Maria. Là, en l'occurrence, ce n'était pas envisageable.

« Bon, puisqu'elle n'est pas ici, toi, vampire, n'as pas accompli ta tâche... »

Mammon eut une lueur de folie dans la pupille, et commença à remonter les manches de son costume trois pièces gris taupe, sans quitter le vampire des yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal très longtemps... En fait je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais tué de vampires ! »

En une fraction de seconde il était à la gorge de Damon, qui avait sorti les crocs en guise de maigre défense. Il vola à l'autre bout de la salle, et tomba sur une table en bois sombre, la fracassant au passage. Sonné, il se releva aussi vite qu'il put et attrapa l'épée qui s'était retrouvée par terre. Il s'élança vers son opposant, mais sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, la lame de l'épée se plia et tomba au sol, fumante. Relevant les yeux des restes de métal au sol, il se fit saisir à nouveau à la gorge, et les doigts de Mammon s'y enfoncèrent, le faisant suffoquer.

« Une dernière volonté, vampire ? Grogna-t-il.

-Quand tu crèveras dans d'horribles souffrances... Pense à moi ! » Parvint-il à dire, souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est la fin », pensa-t-il tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, sentant la main qui enserrait sa gorge chauffer. Après tout, il s'était bien amusé, pendant sa longue vie; Il regrettait seulement d'avoir toujours eu un point faible avec les femmes. Il tenta à nouveau de s'imaginer marié, père, avec un travail stable et un peu ennuyeux, mais sans vampires originaux, sans doubles, sans Katherine et sans malédiction. Il ne regrettait pas; Il aurait juste voulu connaître ça aussi.

La main qui le tuait disparut soudain dans un brouhaha cacophonique de poudre et de cris, et il se retrouva par terre, devant son agresseur, dont le moignon dépourvu d'avant-bras fumait, complètement brûlé. Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et aperçut une bien portante et visiblement très énervée Maria, son fameux énorme pistolet en or toujours pointé vers le démon. Elle avait les sourcils tellement froncés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient fusionner, ses dents étaient serrées à se casser, ses pupilles blanches brillaient. Mammon poussait des exclamations de douleur et de stupeur, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais cru capable de lui tirer dessus.

« Il s'appelle Damon, pauvre con... »

Elle tira une deuxième fois, le faisant tomber raide.

« ...Vampire, c'est tellement ordinaire ! » Finit-elle en soufflant la fumée de sa petite mitraillette de manière très cliché.

Damon ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras au ciel en guise de victoire, beuglant un « Oui ! » libérateur. Il se releva et courut presque vers elle, pour s'arrêter à 10 centimètres de la jeune fille.

« Je ne t'avais pas dit que je n'allais pas te livrer ?

-Je ne t'avais pas dit que sans moi, ils te boufferaient ? Répliqua-t-elle, souriante.

-Je m'en sortais très bien seul, ça se voyait non ? Je suis le Freddy des démons !

-Tu es surtout un idiot qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Le machisme ne te sauvera pas, Damon ! »

Ils se sourirent malicieusement. Les problèmes avaient l'air loin, Tyler, Mystic Falls, les traques et les attaques, les disputes... C'étaient des broutilles. Ce qui comptait était qu'elle assurait ses arrières tout comme il assurait les siennes, même sans réellement le vouloir. Son regard trop persistant fit monter le rouge aux joues de Maria, et il se sentit fier de lui, d'avoir cet effet sur elle.

Un rire saccadé brisa le calme de la pièce, et tous deux tournèrent le regard vers Mammon, toujours à terre, amusé. Cela eut le don de refroidir Maria, qui se plaça au dessus de lui, la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Toi, Maria ! Tu me fais tellement rire ! Tu ne t'es jamais demandée pourquoi, soudainement, j'avais eu envie de te trouver ?

-Tu n'as pas vraiment de raison particulière, d'habitude...

-C'est vrai, je n'en avais pas... Mais je devais t'amener ici, ma petite sœur avait très envie de voir ton papa... »

Cinq coups de feu retentirent, et Mammon était en cendres.

Damon sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maria le regarda avec des yeux emprunts de détresse, puis lâcha son arme et attrapa le vampire par le bras, le tirant vers l'extérieur. Il comprit sans avoir besoin d'une explication, et démarra la voiture dans laquelle elle s'engouffra, avant de rouler à toute allure sur la route principale.

Dans sa tête, il faisait tous les rapprochements possibles. Mammon était le fils du Diable. Lucy devait sûrement être sa sœur, puisqu'elle était Lucifer _ ou du moins une réincarnation _. En gros, Maria et lui étaient tombés dans un piège depuis le début. Et Lucy était allée rendre visite à Gabriel.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Maria ouvrit la portière en marche et trébucha sur l'herbe, puis courut aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers la porte qu'elle enfonça. Damon éteint le contact puis se précipita également vers la maison. Arrivé au salon, il s'arrêta d'un coup.

« Oh, non... »

Il ferma les yeux et glissa le long du montant de la porte, alors que Maria, en larmes, hurlait à son père étendu sur le sol de se réveiller.

* * *

Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! Je vais me remettre tout de suite au travail, et je posterai certainement un nouveau chapitre avant vendredi ! Stay put !

_Réponse aux reviews :_

**VIVI81** : En fait, quand tu me l'as fait remarqué, je me suis dit "Han, mais c'est vrai, on dirait que j'ai manqué un chapitre !", je crois que j'ai été un peu trop enthousiaste, car à la base il fallait qu'ils se disputent pour que l'histoire prenne un tournant. Mais ils vont tellement bien ensemble que j'ai eu du mal, comme tu vois, à les faire lentement se perdre de vue ! Le chapitre 10 a donc des airs de réalité alternative, j'en suis désolée, haha ! Pour ce qui est du statut de "sainte" de Maria, je compte faire mon hérétique et ne pas respecter la pureté d'esprit du stéréotype du saint ! Bon, comme tu as pu le lire, elle n'est pas la vraie sainte mais une "réincarnation" de Maria Goretti ; C'est aussi une jeune adolescente qui, même si elle veut à tout prix conserver sa pureté de corps, est entourée de débauche non-stop ! Et étant donné qu'elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le grand monde auparavant, je pense qu'elle essaye de s'adapter, sans trop dépasser les limites : Ce qui est très, mais alors très difficile ! En tout cas j'espère que tu continueras à me confier ta vision de l'histoire ;)

**Scotty** : Voila, j'espère que la suite t'a plu, que tu n'es pas trop choquée ou quoique ce soit ! mdr, et la bonne nouvelle c'est que je suis en vacances et donc, je vais pouvoir écrire plus souvent, donc la suite sera rapide !

**Brenda** : Chanceuse ! A peine commenté, voilà déjà la suite ! j'espère que tu aimerais ;)

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction !


	12. Chapter 12

N/A : Je suis désoléééééeeee ! J'avais promis des chapitre plus rapidement mais mon cerveau n'a pas été d'accord du tout ! C'est tellement dur de pondre des mots des fois ! Bref il me semble que ce chapitre est court, par rapport aux autres, mais je me remets à la suite tout de suite, qui sera plus longue ! J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Disclaimer : Vampire Diaries et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Maria accepta les condoléances de la dernière personne présente à l'enterrement. C'était un vieil homme, sans doute un professeur, qui

connaissait son père depuis qu'il était arrivé à New York. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, puis s'en alla, remettant son chapeau sur son

front dégarni.

Elle jeta un œil aux alentours du New York City Marble Cemetery : Son père voulait absolument être enterré ici, spécifiquement aux côtés de sa

femme, sous l'un des arbres feuillus qui cachaient le paysage des grands bâtiments grisâtres qui le longeaient. C'était un très petit cimetière où,

logiquement, plus personne n'était porté en terre; Mais Gabriel n'était pas n'importe qui.

Le Père Ambrose posa sa main sur son épaule, lui faisant signe que l'office était terminée. Elle lui demanda quelques instants et alla s'agenouiller

devant la tombe fraîchement recouverte. Elle déposa une montre sur la stèle, celle qu'il mettait toujours, même si elle était cassée : Un cadeau de

sa femme.

« Écoute... Je sais que tu es là. Je t'avais promis de ne pas lui en vouloir, mais c'est trop, cette fois-ci, murmura-t-elle à la tombe, Il faut qu'elle

paye pour ses fautes... »

Elle se releva et s'en alla avec le prêtre hors du cimetière. Elle traîna sa valise hors du chemin cahoteux, et une fois le portail passé, ils se

retrouvèrent de nouveau dans la ville bruyante et bondée. Cela faisait 5 longs jours qu'elle était revenue à New York, où le corps de son père

avait été rapatrié pour l'inhumation. Elle était partie brusquement, laissant presque tout le monde à Mystic Falls choqué et incrédule. Elle était

sûre qu'ils pensaient ne plus la revoir d'ici un bon bout de temps. Et pourtant...

Gabriel avait insisté, dans son testament, pour que l'Église continue de souscrire aux frais de vie de Maria à Mystic Falls après sa mort, dans le cas

où elle voudrait y rester. Techniquement, elle pourrait continuer à vivre normalement, grâce à lui. Enfin, « normalement » était un mot à double

tranchant.

Elle avait donc décidé de rentrer à son nouveau chez elle après l'enterrement, elle ne se voyait plus vivre dans la Grande Ville.

Arrivée devant l'église dans laquelle elle logeait, elle reconnut la voiture de sport et le jeune homme faisant les cent pas à côté, qui l'attendait

visiblement. Sans un signe, elle avança lentement vers lui, et fut rapidement rejointe quand il la vit arriver.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais à New York ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, qui reflétait bien sa fatigue.

-Ton prêtre a pensé que cette voiture serait plus confortable et plus rapide que le train, », répondit Damon, toujours vêtu de son éternel blouson

en cuir, « Et je suis de son avis. Tu as tout ? Finit-il en jetant un œil sur sa valise.

-Oui, tout est là ! »

Le vampire prit sa valise et la mit dans le coffre, puis lui fit signe de monter, et s'installa au volant.

« C'était long ? Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence, le regard fixé sur la route.

-Un peu. C'est surtout toute cette paperasse qui a été le pire, mais autrement tout s'est bien passé... »

Ne parvenant pas à la faire parler plus, Damon laissa la radio faire son travail, et la musique remplit le vide sonore. Ils ne parlèrent pas de tout le

trajet, et pendant un bon moment il pensa qu'elle s'était endormie.

_This is to one last day in the shadows Ceci est pour le dernier jour dans l'ombre_

_And to know a brother's love Et au fait de connaîre l'amour d'un frère_

_This is to New York City angels Ceci est pour les Anges de New York City_

_And the rivers of our blood Et les rivières de notre sang_

_This is to all of us, Ceci est pour nous tous,_

_to all of us Pour nous tous_

_Don't tell me if I'm dying, Si je meurs, ne me le dis pas_

_cause I don't wanna know Car je ne veux pas le savoir_

_If I can't see the sun, Si je ne peux pas voir le soleil_

_maybe I should go Peut-être devrais-je y aller_

_Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, Ne me réveille pas care je rêve_

_of angels on the moon D'anges sur la lune_

_Where everyone you know, Tu le sais, où personne_

_never leaves too soon Ne pars jamais trop tôt_

Lorsque, finalement, ils passèrent le panneau de Mystic Falls, Damon se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Maria.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à la pension ? Ou chez Elena ?

-Non, je veux juste rentrer à la maison, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. J'ai encore pas mal de choses à préparer ! Ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus

animé.

-Comme tu veux, mais si tu as un souci, tu as mon numéro. »

Maria se tourna légèrement vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi tu es aussi gentil ? Tu as de la fièvre ou quoi ?

-Non, je pensais simplement... Enfin, je sais me faire discret quand il le faut. »

Il se gara devant la maison, les pneus crissant sur les gravas. Elle sortit de la voiture et se planta devant la maison, avec un terrible sentiment de

déjà vu. Il y a quelques mois, elle espérait que l'édifice deviendrait leur nid, l'endroit où ils laisseraient leur marque, où ils effaceraient celle des

autres : Leur chez-eux. Il fallait croire que maintenant, c'était son chez elle.

Damon déposa la valise à côté d'elle et plongea les mains dans ses poches.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

-Oui, je t'assure que tout va bien ! Dit-elle, avec l'air de l'avoir dit une centaine de fois déjà.

-OK, alors, à plus tard ! »

Maria hocha la tête, puis monta les marches du perron. Elle sortit les clés de son blouson et lentement, tourna la clé dans la serrure. L'atmosphère

de la pièce n'avait pas changé : Toujours cette odeur boisée, les photos d'eux sur le meuble de l'entrée, le miroir dans lequel elle se reflétait, les

yeux fatigués et le teint plus blanc qu'avant. Elle laissa tomber sa valise dans un coin et fila vers la cuisine, pour y trouver de quoi manger. Il n'y

avait rien du tout, elle se souvint qu'en général, ils allaient faire les courses tous les lundi. Et malheureusement elle était déjà à New York.

Résignée, elle retourna dans le hall pour prendre sa valise, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le salon. Elle eut le souffle coupé, à l'idée que son père

s'était trouvé là, juste avant de... Partir. Le tapis n'était plus là, les policiers l'avaient emmené car, après tout, il s'agissait d'un meurtre.

Pendant les quatre derniers jours, elle avait dû supporter les pleurs, les histoires de jeunesse diverses, les condoléances, les paroles derrière son

dos également : « Que va-t-elle donc faire à présent ? », « A-t-elle encore de la famille, cette pauvre enfant ? », « Survivra-t-elle seule ? ». Elle

avait dû rester forte et insondable pour qu'on voit d'elle une jeune femme capable de vivre seule et de prendre soin d'elle. Même Rafael n'avait su

lui tirer les vers du nez, n'avait pas pu lui faire dire un seul mot qui ne soit pas en rapport avec « Tout va bien » et « Je peux m'en sortir ».

Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans cette maison, le poids de ces quatre jours lui remontaient dans la gorge comme un énorme caillot de sang

qu'elle devait cracher pour ne pas mourir. Elle se laissa tomber sur les escaliers et commença à expirer de plus en plus fort, pour finir par hurler et

balancer tout ce qu'elle trouvait par terre. Elle renversa les meubles, brisa tous les cadres photos, lança même une petite statue contre la fenêtre

qui se brisa.

Damon ouvrit précipitamment la porte et se figea lorsqu'il vit Maria, à genoux au milieu des bouts de verre, le regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Elle leva un doigt en l'air et soupira.

« Juste une nuit... Ou deux. Ça ira ?

-Autant que tu veux, petite. »

* * *

Elena regardait distraitement le plafond de la chambre de son petit copain. Elle essayait de se remémorer comment elle avait surpassé la mort de

ses parents.

Le fait était que Stefan et ses amis étaient là, et cela l'avait grandement aidé : Elle leur était vraiment reconnaissante.

Si Elena se demandait cela à l'instant, c'était à cause de Maria. Elle l'avait vu rentrer sous le bras de Damon dans la pension, l'air vraiment mal;

Damon avait juste annoncé qu'elle dormirait ici, et il l'avait amené à l'étage avec un sac sur le dos. L'air dévasté de la jeune fille fit mal au coeur

d'Elena, qui comprenait très bien ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Seulement elle se demandait si elle saurait s'en sortir indemne, puisqu'il était

évident qu'elle n'était pas choyé comme Elena l'avait été. Elle se sentit soudain comme si elle avait vécu en princesse jusqu'à maintenant, sans

connaître la réelle douleur; Ceci était faux, bien entendu, elle avait eu son lot de crises et de catastrophes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se

trouver bien trop gâtée par rapport à Maria.

Stefan vint s'allonger à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui sourit gentiment : Si Maria n'était pas aussi

choyée qu'elle, Elena ferait en sorte d'être au moins là pour elle.

* * *

Damon entra dans la chambre avec une tasse de café et la posa sur la commode, cherchant sa protégée du regard. Il l'aperçut dans la salle de

bain et y entra sans frapper, alors qu'elle finissait de baisser son shirt sur son ventre. Elle se tourna vers lui et le contourna, attrapant un couteau

sur le lit qu'elle fixa sur sa cuisse.

« Tu n'étais pas censée te reposer, ou t'occuper ici ? Demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas penser aux pans de peau lisse qu'il venait d'apercevoir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, j'ai un tour de garde à faire. Mais je reviendrais d'ici deux heures, peut-être moins si il n'y a pas trop de grabuge. »

Il la regarda d'un œil intrigué, puis claqua des mains.

« OK, je viens !

-Euh..Hein ? Fit-elle tout en grimaçant affreusement.

-Ouh, c'était pas beau, ça... File-moi une des tes mitraillettes en or massif, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu aussi !

-... Bon, je crois que je ne peux pas vraiment refuser..., se résigna-t-elle, mais il y a un truc qu'on doit mettre au clair d'abord. »

Il but son café d'une traite, puis lui fit un lever de sourcil, indiquant qu'il l'écoutait.

« Tu connais bien les Men in Black il me semble, monsieur « Agent D » ? Alors voyons les choses comme ça, je suis l'Agent K... » Elle montra dans

sa main droite le pistolet dont il parlait, « ...Et toi tu es l'agent J ! » Elle lui lança un petit revolver en argent, qu'il œilla d'un mauvais regard.

« Tu me refiles le mini-pistolet qui va me faire m'empaler le cul dans un pare-brise ?

-Fais gaffe de ne pas tomber sur ta voiture, ce serait dommage... »

Et là-dessus elle mit son sac sur son dos et sortit de la chambre, suivie par un Damon fulminant. Il était rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas fondu en larmes

sur son épaule _ après tout il n'aurait pas su comment la réconforter, s'il en avait eu envie _, mais il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un peu plus docile,

un peu plus approchable.

Mais il l'aimait bien comme ça aussi.

Une heure plus tard, ils trainaient dans la forêt, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit en marchant. Enfin, elle, elle essayait. L'idiot avec elle ne

pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche.

« ...Sérieusement, ça devient long, tu fais ça tous les soirs ? Et il se passe rien ? C'est _nul_ !

-La ferme, Damon ! C'est très bien quand il ne se passe rien !

-...Si tu le dis. »

Elle eut un soupir exaspéré, puis se tourna vers lui et arrêta de marcher.

« D'accord, vas-y, parle ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu causes autant ? On dirait une ménagère !

-Les silences d'avant-la-bataille, ça me fait doucement chier, c'est tout ! Après tout s'il y a une bestiole ici, que l'on parle ou pas elle viendra, non ?

-Ouais, mais l'effet de surprise, tu connais ?

-Tu oublies que tu chasses avec un vampire ! Si le moindre être vivant approchait d'ici, je le sentirais !

-... J'ai envie de t'insulter. Mais il n'y a rien d'assez fort qui vienne, là. »

Et elle se tourna pour retourner en chasse, sous les pouffements de Damon.

« Sérieusement, tu m'intrigues ! Finit-il par lâcher, les mains dans les poches.

-Sans déconner ? Railla-t-elle, Je pense qu'autrement tu ne me collerais pas ! »

Elle s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, résignée; De toute manière il avait raison, si un quelconque danger survenait, il l'entendrait à 50m. Elle envisagea

le fait de l'engager comme assistant... Quoique s'il était aussi énervant elle finirait par le flinguer. En tout cas elle posa son arme et le regarda

avec des yeux exténués.

« Au risque de te blesser, j'aurais cru qu'après la mort de ton père tu pèterais un câble, tu te plongerais dans l'obscurité, qu'au moins tu pleures,

mais... Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas triste ! Conclut-il, tout en faisant tourner son petit pistolet dans ses mains.

-Je suis triste, contredit-elle, mais admettons par exemple que tu aies quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup, et cette personne doit déménager : Tu

sais où elle va, tu sais qu'elle sera bien là-bas; C'est pareil pour mon père, je sais où il est allé, je sais qu'il est mieux là-haut. Bien sûr que je suis

triste, mais pas au point de me mettre une balle dans la tête !

-Alors c'est tout ? Tu es en paix avec ton esprit même si ton père est mort ? S'étonna le vampire.

-A été tué, Damon. Il a été tué, et c'est ça la clé. Ce n'est pas la tristesse qui va me faire avancer, mais la vengeance; Et crois-moi, elle va souffrir

le moment venu !

-Qui ça, Lucy ?

-Ouais. Bon, on bouge, il n'y a rien ici... »

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'elle attrapa volontiers.

* * *

« Damon, où est Maria ? Demanda Elena, qui s'apprêtait apparemment à rentrer chez elle.

-Douche. C'est nul, on a pu exterminer personne ce soir, gémit le vampire qui se servait un bourbon.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler...

-Étonnamment bien, à vrai dire. Le désir de vengeance la maintient en vie ! S'amusa Damon, Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait besoin d'aide, mais je te préviendrais au cas où !

-TU me préviendras ? Je te rappelle que je la verrai plus que toi !

-Elle ne retournera pas au lycée avant un _bail_, Elena. Et je la verrai plus que toi, puisque je compte chasser en même temps qu'elle ! »

Elena le regarda comme s'il venait de lui avouer qu'il était homosexuel. Depuis quand Damon montrait de l'intérêt pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Mieux encore pour une fille ? La seule chose qu'il consacrait aux femmes jusqu'à maintenant, c'était deux minutes, avant de leur percer la gorge.

Elle passa la bandoulière de son sac au dessus de sa tête, puis l'examina du regard.

« Ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, elle n'en a pas besoin ! Menaça-t-elle.

-Euh, si je voulais lui faire du mal, elle ne serait pas en train de tranquillement se doucher en haut.

-Oh, alors tu t'es attachée à elle et on n'a rien à craindre, c'est ça ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ? J'aime juste botter les fesses de créatures aussi mauvaises que moi pour rétablir la chaîne alimentaire de

la manière que je l'aime : Avec moi tout en haut !

-Si tu le dis... »

Stefan arriva de son pas stressé, et fit signe à Elena qu'il allait la raccompagner. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour menacer une dernière fois Damon, il

n'était plus là. Elle lança un regard sceptique à Stefan, qui haussa les épaules.

Damon regarda la voiture s'éloigner lentement, puis alla voir si Maria avait fini. Il la trouva allongée dans le lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la

taille en plein mois de mai; Elle allait crever de chaud, mais libre à elle. Elle dormait déjà, pressée de rentabiliser au maximum les quelques heures

de sommeil qu'elle pourrait gagner demain matin. Il s'accroupît à côté d'elle et enleva ses cheveux de son visage.

Elena avait tout faux, bien entendu, comme d'habitude. Il n'avait aucune attache envers Maria. Bon, bien sûr, maintenant qu'elle était là, il allait lui

être difficile de ne pas la voir, de ne pas l'approcher, de ne pas passer du temps avec elle et surtout, de ne pas vouloir son sang. Mais s'il l'avait

pris sous son aile, c'était uniquement pour montrer à son père qu'il était digne de confiance; Il avait encore en tête le sermon qu'il lui avait fait

dans sa cave, avant de lui interdire de la voir. Et mort ou pas, il avait raison de croire qu'il était encore quelque part.

Et puis il fallait avouer que son côté asocial, cynique et complètement ignorant du monde étaient assez mignons.

« Tu veux que je te plante ? » entendit-il et il la regarda, les yeux ronds. Et bien non, elle dormait. Elle rêvait même qu'elle se disputait avec lui.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il le put, pour ne pas qu'elle l'entende éclater de rire.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews jusqu'à maintenant, déjà 40 woouuuh ! J'aime ce nombre. Quoique quand j'aurai 40 ans je ne dirais

peut-être plus la même chose... Enfin bref ! Merci également aux petits nouveaux qui suivent discrètement cette fanfiction ;D

**Brenda** : Je me dis la même chose, j'espère qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ! MDR *Oui c'est moi l'auteur mais souvent l'histoire prend elle-même un tournant que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est assez effrayant parfois...*

**VIVI81** : Merci encore pour tes commentaires ! J'ai la suite de l'histoire en tête, mais il ya toujours un blanc entre le point A et le point B, que je vais essayer de lier sans trop d'accrocs ni de précipitation ;) J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que court, répondra à tes attentes !

**Kasy Donovan** : Ne t'inquiète pas, ta famille s'y fera ! XD Je me suis bien marrée en imaginant Maria débarquer et flinguer Mammon... C'était jouissif ! Mais oui, épisode tragique, parce qu'il en fallait un... L'élément déclencheur, tu comprends... Je me suis sentie très coupable après ça mine de rien ! En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre =)

**Ambrylis** : Cela me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies cette fiction ! Et pour répondre à ta question, il y aura certainement des répercussions si Maria venait à faire des choses que l'Eglise ne cautionne pas, haha... Mais tous ces mystères vont bientôt s'éclaircir et je suis sûre que tu auras toutes les réponses que tu voudras !

_PS : Les paroles plus haut viennent de la chanson "Angels on the Moon" de Thriving Ivory, un très bon groupe avec de très bonnes paroles ;)_

_PPS : Pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu Men In Black, voilà l'arme dont Maria et Damon parlent ! Bien sûr, dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas celui là XD ( youtube : /watch?v=fTgxFIpc1j4 )_


	13. Chapter 13

Bonsoir à tou(te)s !

Comme vous pouvez le voir, achever ce chapitre a été long : Et pour cause ! J'ai eu beaucoup d'évènement inattendus sont arrivés et du coup, l'écriture de ma fiction a été légèrement repoussé...Sans compter qu'il fallait aussi trouver les idées. Bref, je m'en veux de vous avoir fait attendre, vous avez le droit de me détester, de me maudire mais ENFIN le chapitre et là, et j'arrête mon blabla pour que vous en profitiez ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Jenna avait fait une tarte.

C'est ce que Maria constata lorsqu'elle mit le pied dedans, en voulant rentrer chez elle.

Elle était devant la porte.

Le fait qu'une tarte traîne devant sa porte n'indiquait pas forcément qu'elle venait de Jenna; Une bonne âme charitable, pensant que son père était le cuisinier de la famille et que sans lui, elle mourrait de faim, aurait pu avoir cette initiative, certes.

A vrai dire, c'est lorsqu'elle vit l'aspect étrange de la pâtisserie, se disant que même écrasée elle était plus jolie, qu'elle constata que sa voisine s'était mise à la pâtisserie pour elle.

Prise de panique, elle attrapa donc la tarte et courut dans le fond de sa maison pour éviter d'être vue par la cuisinière débutante... Tout cela en oubliant Damon derrière la porte. Ou plutôt dans la porte, puisque son nez avait malheureusement fait connaissance avec le bois rude. Il pénétra dans la maison à son tour, suivant la marque du pied beurré de Maria jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Tu m'as mis la porte dans la gueule ! Ragea-t-il.

-Hein ?

-La porte, ma tête, boum !

-Ah... 'Scuse... »

Elle était trop occupée à nettoyer sa chaussure et tenter de faire disparaître cette maudite tarte, mais avant elle devait essayer de voir à quoi elle était, au cas où elle aurait droit à une question piège. Rhubarbe. Oui, rhubarbe. Ou alors pomme ?

Elle avait décidé de consacrer sa journée et celles d'après à la fabrication de nouvelles armes, tâche que son père accomplissait autrefois. Damon, bien sûr, l'avait suivi, ce qu'il faisait depuis le début de la semaine. Cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça, sauf bien sûr lorsqu'elle voulait avoir du temps pour des « trucs de fille ». Impossible donc de faire du shopping sans que monsieur n'apparaisse derrière en larguant un « C'est moche ! » bien foudroyant, de regarder des téléfilms à l'eau de rose à la télé, ni de lire un livre un peu trop romantique sans qu'il ne passe derrière et ne la ramène à la réalité, cassant tous ses délires.

D'accord, elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de relations, mais il n'empêche qu'elle avait eu un petit copain et qu'elle savait ce qu'était une relation amoureuse : Et comme toute fille qui se respectait, elle rêvait de temps en temps du garçon parfait. Bon, ses critères à elle étaient légèrement différents de la normale, mais en même temps à part savoir manier des armes et... Ne pas avoir peur d'elle pour commencer...

Damon la sortit de sa rêverie en lui toquant sur la tête.

« Quoi, quoi, QUOI ? hurla-t-elle tandis qu'il tapait de plus en plus fort.

-Bienvenue sur Terre ! Elle est où, ton armurerie ?

-En bas, dans la cave... Allons-y ! » Soupira-t-elle, se massant le crâne.

Elle ôta ses chaussures et mis des bottes de motard, puis alla ouvrir le cadenas de la porte sous l'escalier. Damon se frottait les mains, impatient; Les yeux de Maria roulèrent, et elle tira sur la porte. Elle était blindée, ce qui était étonnant pour une vulgaire porte d'escalier, mais étant donné ce qu'il y avait en dessous du sol, ce n'était pas non plus ridicule.

Il la suivit dans le petit escalier grinçant, baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner au plafond. Arrivés en bas, dans le noir, il la sentit s'agiter, puis un bruit de traction se fit entendre. Aussitôt les néons et les lampadaires s'allumèrent un à un, diffusant une lueur ambrée dans le sous-sol. Damon put ainsi admirer un véritable repère de marchand d'armes dans toute sa splendeur.

Outre les plans de travail recouverts de bois et de métaux en tout genre, un grand pot de fonte bouillonnait dans un coin, alors que dans un autre des rangées de balles de fusil s'alignaient, pointe vers le haut, dans l'attente d'être remplies de poudre. De grands placards blindés se tenaient tout le long du grand mur de la cave, vers lesquels Maria se dirigea. Elle l'ouvrit après plusieurs tours de clé, dévoilant dans une lumière blanche un bon nombre de pistolets et d'armes en tout genre. Elle en sortit une qu'elle jeta sur le plan de travail, faisant presque hurler Damon.

« Mais ça va pas de balancer des flingues comme ça ? S'exclama-t-il, outré et paniqué.

-Il n'est pas chargé, roooh ! »

A ce moment, le fusil fit un bruit énorme, et la barre de la rampe de l'escalier vola en éclat. Elle regarda avec des yeux ronds l'escalier, et lui la regardait avec horreur.

« Bon, peut-être que si.

-Rappelle-moi comment tu as fait pour rester en vie tout ce temps ?

-Ben, techniquement mon père faisait les armes et les chargeaient, et moi...Je les déchargeais ! Mais il a dû laisser un manuel quelque part au cas où, il était très prévoyant... »

Ils se mirent en quête d'un gros bouquin, que Damon trouva dans le tiroir de l'un des plans de travail. Il souffla dessus et grimaça, puis le donna à Maria, qui ressemblait à un explorateur ayant découvert les mystères de l'univers. Elle se hâta de l'ouvrir et de feuilleter quelques pages, tandis que le vampire se baladait dans les placards plein d'armes, l'air intéressé.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois, mais elle faisait mine de ne pas l'entendre, plongée dans ses explications.

« Maria... Maria ! Maria !

-Mais QUOI à la fin ?

-C'est quoi, ça ? »

Il montra dans sa main une espèce d'objet conique assez étrange, qu'elle regarda sans trop d'attention.

« Tire et tu verras ! Ironisa-t-elle.

-Ok ! »

L'instant d'après, Maria poussa un cri perçant suivi d'une tonne de jurons, qui feraient mal aux oreilles de plusieurs mères de famille. Damon fit un grimace et posa l'arme, allant voir si elle allait bien.

Elle était en train de déambuler à cloche-pied, une flèche plantée dans le mollet droit.

« Putain de bordel de merde, Damon ! Mais ça fait mal !

-Tu m'as dit de tirer !

-Mais pas sur moi, je suis pas masochiste ! »

Elle essaya de s'asseoir sur la table mais trébucha, et tomba dans les bras tendus de Damon, leurs visages à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent pendant vingt secondes, les yeux ronds, puis il sortit de sa torpeur et la hissa sur le plan de travail pour admirer les dégâts. Il se raidit d'un coup.

« Tu ne prends plus de verveine ? Demanda-t-il, les traits soudain un peu plus durs.

-Pas depuis que mon père est mort, pourquoi ?

-Je te croyais plus prévenante que ça, étant donné que tu fréquentes des vampires continuellement...

-Eh bien, Caroline n'aime pas tellement mordre les filles, Stefan ne boit pas de sang humain, à part le peu qu' Elena lui accorde de temps en temps... Ce qui ne laisse que toi. Tu me mordrais ?

-Oui ! Non... Peut-être ? Je suis plutôt impulsif comme mec !

-Arrête tes conneries... Aïe ! Je l'avais oublié, cette flèche ! »

Il leva son pantalon pour y voir la plaie, et sourit. Elle n'était pas allée bien profond, ni bien loin. Il voulut s'en saisir pour la retirer, mais Maria poussa un cri horrifié.

« Hey hey hey ! T'allais quand même pas la retirer comme ça ? Je te rappelle que je suis humaine moi, je ressens la douleur ! Emmène-moi à l'hôpital !

-Arrête un peu de geindre, deux secondes et c'est fini...

-NON ! Hôpital ! Si tu ne m'y conduis pas, je t'assomme et j'y vais avec ta voiture !

-Essaye pour voi-HEY ! »

Il évita de justesse le manuel qu'elle venait de lui lancer, et arqua les lèvres de manière excédée.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'une gamine !

-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, connard ? J'ai une fléchette dans la jambe ! »

A ce moment-là, il éclata de rire et s'accouda à la table, l'épaule collée à la sienne. Voyant qu'il ne finissait pas de rire et qu'en contrepartie, elle, souffrait, elle hurla :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Je me disais que j'avais bien fait de vouloir passer mon temps avec toi, je ne m'ennuie jamais ! »

Elle poussa un cri de rage et sauta sur un pied en direction de l'escalier. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la main sur la rampe qu'en deux secondes, elle était devant la portière de la voiture, avec la tête qui tourne et une horrible envie de vomir. Damon lui sourit, victorieux.

« Qu'est-ce que... On s'est téléportés ?

-Non, j'ai voulu voir si je pouvais courir aussi vite avec un poids sur les épaules... La réponse est oui !

-Ouah ! Je veux dire, mouais, hmmm... » Elle passa de la fascination à l'indifférence en une fraction de seconde, mais les oreilles de Damon tintèrent surtout du « Ouah » qu'elle avait laissé échapper; Cela le rendit très fier de lui. Enfin, plus que d'habitude; Ou plutôt pas de la même façon.

* * *

« Voilà, vous avez eu mal ? »

Maria secoua la tête, les yeux braqués sur les points de suture qui lui faisaient fièrement coucou sur sa jambe.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va cicatriser très vite, d'ici deux semaines vous n'aurez plus qu''une petite cicatrice !

-Super !

-Si je peux me permettre, comment se fait-il que vous ayez été percée par une fléchette ? Demanda le docteur qui venait d'entrer, Damon sur ses talons.

-Mon père avait pas mal d'anciennes armes, guerre de sécession, Vietnam... C'était un collectionneur et malheureusement en faisant le ménage dans ses affaires, j'ai eu un petit accident ! » Mentit Maria avec perfection.

Cela suffit au médecin, qui la laissa sortir après qu'elle ait signé la décharge, avec la promesse de faire attention. Ils airèrent donc dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, lentement puisque la blessée avait refuser de s'affubler d'une béquille. Trop nunuche.

« C'est douloureux ? Demanda Damon avec détachement.

-Non, je sens pas grand chose ! Mais du coup tu es officiellement banni de ma cave. »

Il laissa échapper un rire, mais arrêta quand il vit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui.

« Tu es sérieuse ? Tu ne veux plus que je te tire dessus ?

-Très drôle ! Non, ce que je vais faire, c'est ne pas retourner dans cette cave avant de connaître le manuel de fond en comble, je ne sais même pas sur quoi il bossait et ça peut se révéler dangereux si je ne connais pas au moins ça !

-Sage décision, je suppose... »

La sonnerie du téléphone de Maria sortit de la poche du blouson de Damon, et elle le regarda avec méfiance et exaspération. Il se mordit la lèvre, et étonnamment, elle dut détourner les yeux, ressentant une certaine gêne.

« Tu me crois si je te dis que je l'ai gardé pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive malheur ?

-Non. Donne le-moi ? »

Il lui tendit et elle répondit aussitôt.

« Allô ?...Allô ?

-Tu es sûre que c'était un meurtre ? » Fit une voix railleuse à l'autre bout du fil.

Maria se figea, le souffle coupé. Elle avait connu cette voix pendant presque 14 ans, et elle ne s'y faisait toujours pas. Damon lui fit signe de mettre le haut-parleur, mais elle secoua la tête.

« Lucy, où es-tu ? Cracha-t-elle brutalement.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas bien loin... Il se pourrait même que je passe incessamment sous peu...

-Je t'en prie, viens faire un tour du côté du canon de mon fusil, il va être heureux de te rencontrer !

-Tu n'as pas l'esprit de famille. C'est dommage. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de renchérir, la tonalité lui répondait. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler, et attrapa le bras de Damon, l'entraînant vers la sortie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, là ? L'interrogea-t-il tout en ouvrant la portière de sa voiture.

-Il faut que j'aille faire un tour quelque part, amène moi à la maison s'il te plaît.

-D'accord, et ensuite tu vas où ?

-En Enfer. »

* * *

Damon avait pénétré dans la piscine municipale, avant contrôlé le vigile pour qu'il ne se souvienne de rien et ne laisse entrer personne, et était à présent en train de regarder Maria enlever son gilet, le corps dans l'eau jusqu'aux hanches.

Il était légèrement largué, sur ce coup-là, mais peu importe, il voulait y participer. Et il constata avec surprise qu'elle était, pour une fois, d'accord avec lui.

Il la vit attraper deux fioles, qu'il considéra pleines d'eau bénite.

« Damon ?

-Oui ?

-Désappe-toi. »

Il la regarda avec des yeux ronds, mais ôta son blouson, ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à baisser son pantalon, mais elle lui ordonna de le garder, les yeux momentanément fermés au cas où. Il la rejoignit dans l'eau, et elle lui fit signe de la suivre vers l'autre côté, où le niveau était plus profond.

« Bon, je t'explique, on va devoir être complétement immergés, je ne sais même pas si ce sera suffisant pour toi, dans tous les cas, quand tu le sens venir, surtout, fais contact avec moi, OK ?

-Pourquoi on soit se foutre sous la flotte ? Prévenir la brûlure des flammes de l'Enfer ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Non, pas vraiment. C'est un conducteur universel, ça « glisse », en quelque sorte.

-Et on doit rester combien de temps comme ça ?

-Aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Ce ne sera pas long pour moi en tout cas, donc agrippe-toi et ça ira. Ah, autre chose. Ne me laisse pas remonter.

-Hein ? »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et plongea, enroulant son poignet à une corde attachée au fond de la piscine. Damon la rejoint illico, agacé par ses devinettes.

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il allait pouvoir tenir.

Après tout, il était presque immortel, mais il ressentait la douleur, et le manque d'air n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus doux.

Maria et lui se regardaient, le temps passant trop lentement.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas à quoi cette petite expérience allait les mener.

C'est lorsqu'elle commença à suffoquer qu'il se demanda quelque chose.

Quelque chose de très bête, mais très logique.

Il ne faudrait pas être mort, pour aller en Enfer ?

Elle commença à se débattre et finit par pousser sur ses pieds pour remonter, mais il la retint à contrecœur, comprenant qu'elle lui avait demandé, en quelque sorte, de la tuer.

L'eau autour d'eux commença à frémir, puis de gros remous les entourèrent, comme s'ils avaient été au fond d'une casserole sur le feu. Elle souffrait, se débattait, le frappait pour qu'il la laisse, mais fidèle à ce qu'elle avait dit, il ne lâcha pas son emprise sur elle. Elle se calma, puis ne bougea presque plus, les yeux dans le vague. Il se demanda s'il l'avait tué pour de vrai, et eut un instant de panique. L'eau dans son propre corps se répandait à grande vitesse.

Elle lui attrapa soudain le bras, tandis qu'il suffoquait aussi, et le serra contre elle pour faire contact.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était en plein milieu d'une piscine vide, presque secs.

Elle le lâcha et se redressa lentement, observant les alentours, alors qu'il tentait de se faire à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Le vent violent, traînant dans son sillon des amas de cendres et de braises, lui fouettait tout le corps et pourtant il pouvait bouger normalement. Enfin, humainement. Pas d'hyper vitesse ici, apparemment. Lorgnant le décor qui l'entourait, il ricana; On se serait cru dans un film catastrophe. Les murs du bâtiment de la piscine étaient effondrés, les arbres...Il n'y en avait pas. Des voitures brûlées et des pans de murs étaient tout ce qu'il voyait. Et quand il pensait « tout », ce qu'il voulait dire par là était qu'il n'y avait personne, en Enfer. Et bon, il ne connaissait pas exactement les statistiques, mais rien qu'aux États-Unis il pouvait dire qu'il y avait un bon quota d'âmes à damner...

Un coup de coude le réveilla, et il posa les yeux sur le petit corps de Maria qui s'étirait. Elle lui sourit malicieusement.

« Pas trop sonné ?

-Non. Mis à part que je t'ai tué, bien sûr, et que maintenant je suis dans un remake de 2012...

-C'est l'Enfer. Du moins, le dessus. Les âmes damnées sont dans les fonds...Et pour la petite expérience dans la piscine, je suis sûre que tu as aimé me tuer... »

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique, auquel elle répondit avant d'avancer contre le vent puissant qui semblait venir de partout.

« C'est clairement vide, ici, comment on fera pour savoir si ton père est là ou pas ? Demanda-t-il en haussant un peu le ton, l'air hurlant autour de lui.

-Tu connais le principe de la « vague synchronique » ? C'est une capacité que tout le monde a, plus ou moins, à être au bon endroit au bon moment. Ici, cette performance est multipliée de telle sorte que lorsque tu cherches quelqu'un, s'il est ici, il te trouvera. Vois-ça comme un index ou un lexique, tu as le mot, on te file la page pour le trouver... »

Des gloussements derrière eux les firent se retourner, et ils aperçurent des ombres qui disparurent aussitôt. Damon siffla longuement, ne présageant rien de bon. Elle lui attrapa le bras et hâta sa marche.

« Quelque chose cloche, hein ?

-J'en sais rien, murmura Maria, mais on ne devrait pas traîner ! Il y a des démons soldats dans le coin, et ici, je peux te dire que tu n'es pas immortel ici... »

Il se retrouvèrent à la limite d'une falaise, sans aucun autre chemin à suivre.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? Demanda Damon, les mains croisés nerveusement derrière son crâne.

-On rentre, Lucy m'a menti. Elle a dû bien se marrer en m'imaginant ici... »

Ils commencèrent donc à refaire le chemin inverse; Maria se demanda vraiment pourquoi Lucy lui avait raconté que son père pouvait être en Enfer. Mais après tout, elle avait douté pour sa mère... Et cette fois, elle n'avait pas eu tort.

« Ok, et on rentre comment ? Il y a une porte, dans le coin ? Une trappe pour s'échapper ? Se moqua Damon.

-Non, on a ça ! Dit-elle en montrant les deux fioles d'eau bénite, Au fait, quand on sort de là, les émotions sont décuplées, alors tu risques d'avoir faim, entre autres bien sûr; J'ai prévenu Stefan, il est censé amener des poches de sang...

-Donc, quand on sortira de là il faudra que je me retienne de te sauter à la gorge ? Et je suis censé avoir confiance en Stefan ? Je ne garantis rien ! »

Le sol se mit soudain à vibrer, et alors que les yeux de Maria et de Damon se lançaient des éclairs, ils fixèrent d'un coup tous les deux devant eux. Maria eut un hoquet de surprise et fit un pas en arrière, l'air horrifiée. Des dizaines de démons-soldats se précipitaient vers eux, et ce n'était sûrement pas pour faire une partie d'osselets. Ou alors avec ses propres os à elle.

« Et là, on fait quoi ?

-Prends ça et cours ! »

Maria lança une fiole d'eau bénite à Damon, qui l'attrapa au vol avant de courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers la falaise. Il se sentait engourdi, le fait de ne pas pouvoir aller plus vite lui donnait l'impression d'avoir les jambes anesthésiées. Il vit qu'ils arrivaient presque à la falaise, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Hey ! On va où ?

-On rentre ! hurla-t-elle, Quand tu seras en lévitation, écrase cette fiole sur ton cœur !

-QUOI ?

-Fais comme moi, imbécile ! »

Elle lui attrapa la main et à un mètre et demi de la falaise, sauta aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, Damon la suivant avec horreur.

Tout se passa très vite, et pourtant il crut voir la scène passer au ralenti : Son pied décolla de la terre ferme poussant sur la pointe, et il se retrouva dans le vide au-dessus d'un creux sans fond. Il éclata la fiole aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sur sa poitrine, éparpillant le liquide en gouttelettes sur son corps et son visage; Il serra encore plus fort la main de la jeune fille qui venait de faire de même, puis se sentit partir, comme aspiré par un tube, la poitrine d'abord; Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir les bestioles horribles remontant des fonds, essayer de le saisir, de le griffer, de l'écorcher, mais sans succès : Ils étaient déjà partis.

* * *

« Stefan, pourquoi tu m'as amené là ?

-Désolé Caroline, mais je ne pouvais pas amener Elena, et il me fallait du secours, au cas où...

-Au cas où quoi ? Maugréa Caroline, poussant la porte de la piscine, Ils viennent tout juste d'entrer là-dedans !

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, Damon risque d'être un peu à cran... Tu as les poches ? S'inquiéta Stefan, les sourcils -encore et toujours- froncés.

-Oui, j'ai les poches ! Euh... Ils sont où ? »

Ils regardèrent de droite à gauche, quand une explosion les fit reculer de plusieurs pas.

On aurait dit qu'une bombe venait d'exploser à la surface de l'eau, créant un énorme geyser dont sortit une masse, qui alla s'écraser contre le carrelage du bord de la piscine. L'eau retomba aussi vite qu'elle avait remué, laissant inertes et trempés Maria et Damon étalés sur le sol.

Elle était vautrée sur lui, leurs mains encore fortement serrées, respirant fébrilement et crachant l'excédent d'eau de leur poumons.

Elle roula sur le côté, faisant signe à Stefan de venir; Il accourut, bégayant un « ça va bien ? », et donna la première poche de sang à Damon, qui arracha l'opercule pour vider le contenu dans sa bouche, comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs semaines.

« J'en ai d'autres dans le coffre, je vais les chercher ! » Fit-il avant de disparaître, Caroline le suivant certainement pour ne pas avoir à rester dans la même pièce qu'eux deux.

Dans un dernier bruit de succion, Damon engloutit la dernière goutte de sang et jeta la pochette au loin, s'essuyant ensuite la bouche d'un revers de main. Il se rendit alors compte que sa main tenait toujours celle de Maria.

Il sentait le sang de celle-ci déferler dans la veine, juste au dessous de son pouce, par petites impulsions; Son pouls était rapide, mais ralentissait de seconde en seconde, d'une manière assez apaisante. Il leva les yeux vers la poitrine de la jeune fille qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, de son visage mouillé et de ses lèvres entrouvertes...

Ouah, il avait vraiment le cerveau en vrac !

Lorsqu'elle lui lâcha la main, il eut une pointe de regret, mais ne broncha pas, de même lorsqu'elle se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses mains.

« Pas d'émotions submergeantes ? Demanda-t-elle tout en allant chercher les serviettes qu'elle avait pris la précaution de ramener.

-Non, à part que tu es incroyablement attirante, quand tu es mouillée ! ...Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?

-Difficile de mentir quand les émotions prennent le dessus... Je suis flattée, mais je ne retiendrai pas, t'inquiète pas !

-Merci, parce que c'est très humili-AAAAAAAAAARGH ! »

Elle sursauta et trébucha en voulant reculer, alors que Damon venait de s'agripper le crâne en hurlant de douleur.

« Damon ! DAMON ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'écria-t-elle, se jetant sur lui sans savoir quoi faire.

-Ma tête ! C'est horrible, putain ! Elle va exploser !

-Quoi ? Mais... Qu'est ce que... !

-Elena ! Elle est dans ma tête, elle est partout, tout le temps, elle est toujours là, c'est horrible ! »

Et à ce moment-là, Maria réalisa ahurie que, dans le cas de Damon, les émotions humaines qu'il ressentait pouvaient réellement s'avérer décuplées.

Et elle avait peur, car pour une fois, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :

Miel Pops : J'aime Men in Black, je trouve que Damon ferait un très sexy Agent D mdr

Kasy Donovan : Contente que tu aimes tout, et ne t'inquiète pas, on vénère tous des mots un moment ou un autre mdr ! (Je te rassure j'avais regardé Men in Black aussi XD) En tout cas j'surkiffe que tu surkiffes ma fiction et j'espère que tu kifferas encore ta life dessus ! (oula... mdr)

Roselia001 : J'imagine très bien, je fais pareil donc t'en fais pas, l'important c'est que tu aies repris le bon fil ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ;D

VIVI81 : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai bien galéré sur ce chapitre, ça fait quoi, deux semaines que je n'ai pas posté ? Bref j'ai eu du mal à les accoucher ! Mais je pense que ça suit bien le déroulement de l'histoire, et il faut que ça avance, donc je m'accroche et j'espère que toi aussi ;D

Lardon-ette : Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu suives ma fiction ! Et vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je n'ai pas dû te faire le meilleur effet XD Mais j'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre et les suivants, qui lèveront le voile un peu plus sur Maria ! Stay put ;D

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, ajoutent à leurs favoris et surtout, commentent cette fiction ! Vous jouez un rôle dans son avancement, je me motive pour vous ! Merci vraiment !


	14. Chapter 14

_Hellooooo Folks ! Comment ça va ? Moi je commence à péter un câble avec les examens qui approchent, mais que voulez-vous, c'est ce qui nous rend plus adulte alors passons par là ! Aheum, je m'égare !_

_Je vous poste cette suite parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurai l'occasion de le faire plus tard, du coup ! J'espère que vous apprécierez et que ce chapitre répondra à certaines questions que vous vous posez, il y a une bonne dose de révélation concernant Maria ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Damon se réveilla dans un état incertain. Il était dans son lit, les couvertures tirées jusqu'à son abdomen, des vêtements secs sur le dos. Les yeux fixés au plafond, il n'osa pas bouger, de peur que les maux de tête lui reviennent.

C'était une expérience assez horrible, que de percevoir tous les sentiments qui n'avaient jusqu'alors aucune incidence sur lui, à cause de son état de vampire. Aussi bien l'envie envers son frère, que la haine envers cette ville...Et encore plus, son attirance pour Elena. Il savait faire la part des choses : Ce qui l'attirait chez Elena, c'était Katherine. Il avait du mal à se dire que la remplaçante qu'il lui avait trouvé avait elle aussi préféré son petit frère, le laissant sur le carreau. Ces mots pouvaient paraître anodins, mais ce sont ceux-là qui l'agressèrent, creusant son cerveau avec lenteur et acharnement, allant toujours plus profondément.

Elena était devenu la maladie qui le faisait souffrir, et il n'en pouvait plus; Jamais elle ne le choisirait à la place de Stefan.

La douleur fulgurante refit son apparition, et il gémit bruyamment, arquant le dos comme si son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine.

Maria entra en trombe et posa ses mains sur les deux joues de Damon, lui demandant s'il tenait le coup. Il expira plusieurs fois de suite, comme un taureau en colère, les yeux plissés et les dents serrées. Il entendit Maria crier « SORS ! » à quelqu'un qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui attrapa le poignet avec une telle force qu'elle flancha, et parvint à parler entre ses dents :

« Hypnotise moi !

-Quoi ? Je ne peux pas !

-Bien sûr que si ! Enlève-moi ça de la tête ! Cria-t-il, Enlève-moi Elena de la tête ! »

Maria hésita, les lèvres pincées, l'air inquiet. Il l'attrapa par le crâne et l'approcha de son visage brutalement.

« Maria, si tu as un tant soit peu d'affection pour moi, je t'en prie, aide-moi ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais finalement décida de céder : Elle bougea et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui, les mains de part et d'autre de ses tempes. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Fais le vide, même si c'est dur. Je ne peux pas entrer si je n'ai pas la place. Une seconde suffira. »

Il la regarda avec emphase, le souffle court. La perte de contrôle l'avait fait flancher, et il se fichait complètement de ce qu'elle allait faire, tant qu'elle le faisait. Alors lorsqu'elle posa son front contre le sien, les sourcils froncés au maximum, il ne posa pas de questions et tenta aussi fort qu'il le put de contenir le flot de paroles, d'images, de sensations que sa base de donnée personnelle avait pu conserver à propos d' Elena.

Il sentit les mains sur ses tempes se réchauffer, entendit vaguement la jeune fille prononcer des paroles incompréhensibles, son souffle chaud se perdant avec le sien.

Alors qu'il avait réussi à se faire oublier Elena pendant une micro seconde, Damon se sentit happé violemment, et ensuite, le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était entouré de blanc. Du blanc partout, comme s'il vivait à l'intérieur d'une feuille blanche. Lui même était entièrement vêtu de blanc, mais il ne saurait dire quelle tissu, ni quelle forme son vêtement avait. Bizarrement, il se sentait comme dans un rêve où le détail était flou. La seule chose qui le frappa était ses pieds et le bas de son pantalon, couverts d'une substance noire et poisseuse, un peu comme du pétrole. Il releva la tête et Maria était là, dans le même état que lui.

« Salut, dit-elle simplement, sans bouger.

-...Salut... On est où ?

-Je dirais qu'on est... » Elle tapota la tête de Damon légèrement, « ...Là-dedans. Dans une partie de toi que techniquement, tu ne peux pas utiliser. On est dans la zone morte.

-La zone morte ?

-C'était le seul endroit complètement vide duquel je pouvais agir. »

L'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage de Damon, mais il laissa vite passer. Il regarda derrière elle, observant sans réellement y penser les traces de pas noires laissées par Maria. Le silence était tellement pur qu'il paraissait irréel, il n'avait jamais été aussi calme.

« Tu sais que tu me fais découvrir des choses vraiment très marrantes, toi ? Sourit-il tout en regardant autour de lui.

-Ouais, répondit-elle avec le même sourire, C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas se cacher là dedans quand on en a envie, on se sentirait tellement mieux...

-C'est drôle, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi... euh, paisible ?

-Disons que si tu veux pouvoir te débarrasser de tes sentiments pour Elena, je ne devrais pas ajouter de stress au fond de ton crâne. Mais je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de se sentir en sécurité. »

Elle paraissait lassée, pour une fois, et cela étonna le vampire quelque peu; Le regard sombre, elle avait perdu cette jolie étincelle blanche qui apparaissait quand elle se trouvait près de lui, et elle paraissait avoir bien plus que 18 ans. A croire qu'elle était plus mature que lui et ses 145 ans de trop.

« Bon, alors ? Comment on va faire pour...M'aider ? » Demanda-t-il, alors qu'il essayait de mettre ses mains dans ses poches, sans succès : Il n'y avait pas de poches.

« Tu vas devoir faire le tri, chaque souvenir doit être ramené à la surface pour être effacé. Tu te sens capable de faire ça ?

-Il faudra bien, je ne veux pas vivre avec ça. Par contre, ça restera entre nous, tu es d'accord ?

-Tout ce qui se passera ici restera ici, personne ne verra la différence à l'extérieur. Est-ce que tes sentiments pour Elena te forçaient à te contrôler différemment de ton habitude ?

-...Non, pas plus que ça. Sauf que je tue moins de gens, maintenant. »

Maria se mordit la lèvre, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait : Elena avait réveillé l'humanité de Damon, et si il oubliait tout, il replongerait. Elle ne les effacerait pas. Elle allait juste les voiler, poser un masque dessus, pour qu'il ne les revoit plus... Il refoulera tout, comme un traumatisme, et avec un peu de chance rien ne viendrait les ramener à la surface. Elle s'assit par terre en tailleur et lui fit signe de faire pareil.

« Fais ça par ordre chronologique, la transition sera plus simple. Tu risques d'avoir du mal, mais rappelle-toi que je suis là, d'accord ?

-Ouais... Quand je n'aurai plus ces souvenirs... Je risque de retomber amoureux d'elle ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'en doute, mais si tu veux prévenir ce genre d'incident, il faut que tu acceptes ton frère. Plus il aura de place, moins elle risque d'en avoir. Il faut que tu fasses un effort, si tu veux te sauver. »

Elle tendit les mains, et il les prit, fermant les yeux par réflexe.

Il commença alors à se remémorer les premiers instants, les premières idées noires, les premières attirances, la première fois qu'il s'était imaginé l'embrasser, celle où il pensait que son sourire pouvait le rendre humain; La première déception, la douleur qu'il avait effacé, celle qu'il n'avait pu retenir, les crises de nerf et les tentatives, désespérées, de l'oublier dans les bras d'une, de plusieurs autres.

La première fois où il remarqua que peu importait la fille qu'il avait devant lui, il n'y voyait qu' Elena; La première fois qu'il avait pleuré devant elle, celle où il avait pleuré pour elle. Son visage bordé de haine, de mépris, de moquerie, distancés par son visage souriant, toujours, toujours gravé dans son esprit. Sa voix, qu'il avait tant aimé, mais tant haï; S'il n'avait pas connu Katherine avant elle, il aurait juré qu' Elena avait été celle par qui toute sa vie avait commencé.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit une mélodie dans sa tête qu'il ne connaissait pas, et vit Maria, les yeux fermés, humides de larmes qui n'avaient pas encore coulé, tandis que d'autres mouraient sur ses joues.

« Maria ! Appela-t-il, interrogateur.

-Désolée, c'est moi, je n'arrive pas à rester à l'extérieur... J'écoutai cette chanson quand j'étais déprimée, et elle revient... »

Elle rompit le lien et se leva prestement, lui tournant le dos. Il vit qu'elle essayait de sécher ses larmes, et se leva à son tour pour la retourner.

« Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne fais pas exprès, figure toi ! Répliqua-t-elle, la voix chevrotante, Mais, tout ça, tous ces souvenirs, tout ce que tu ressens... C'est tellement _triste_... J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a piétiné, et qu'à chaque fois que je veux me relever, quelqu'un est toujours là pour recommencer...

-Ouais, tu décris assez bien la chose..

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! » S'énerva-t-elle, et sa voix se cassa sous le choc, « On place tellement d'espoir parfois, quand on atteint ce qu'on veut, c'est tellement merveilleux... Alors pourquoi, quand on ne l'a pas, on doit souffrir ? Pourquoi on ne se contente pas de tourner la page ? »

Damon ne disait rien, il avait les yeux baissés les dents serrées. Il l'aperçut mettre ses mains sur son visage, puis elle réapparut, et soupira.

« On doit finir ça. Pour que tu sois tranquille. »

Elle lui attrapa les mains et le regarda dans les yeux, comme si elle voulait le contrôler.

Soudain, quelque chose en lui se brisa. Il sentit ses souvenirs partir comme s'il avait cassé une vitre en lui et que les pages de sa vie s'envolaient au travers. Un frisson fit son chemin le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il eut un spasme, le faisant tomber à terre; Il vit tout le blanc l'entourer, puis plus rien.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il la vit faire de même au dessus de lui, décollant son front du sien. Elle se poussa de sur lui et s'assit au bord du lit, apparemment exténuée. Damon se redressa avec l'air d'avoir fait une sieste, et se frotta la tête.

« On a été absents combien de temps ?

-Rien qu'une seconde. Tu sais, le principe du rêve de toute une nuit qui ne dure en fait que quelques minutes ? »

Elle se leva et attrapa sa veste qu'elle avait laissé sur une chaise, à côté du lit.

« Je rentre chez moi, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-Maria ! »

Elle s'arrêta dans son élan et tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il parut chercher ses mots.

« ...Merci.

-Compte sur moi, Damon. »

Elle sortit, le laissant dans la pénombre de sa chambre.

Il se sentait vide. Comme s'il avait le pouvoir de tout recommencer, il avait été nettoyé de l'intérieur.

Mais il se consola en se disant que le vide commençait déjà à se remplir de quelqu'un d'autre, désormais.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, en juin.

« Damon, tu n'aurais pas encore piqué mon journal, par hasard ? »

Stefan entra dans la chambre de son frère sans frapper, en quête de son bien le plus précieux. Il trouva son frère torse nu, devant son armoire, certainement en train de choisir lequel de ses T-Shirts noirs il allait mettre aujourd'hui. Une mélodie languissante s'échappait de sa chaîne Hi-Fi, la même depuis plusieurs jours.

« Euh, non, mon cher Stefan ! Et oui, tu peux entrer ! Railla Damon, le dos tourné à son frère.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de cette musique ? C'est quoi d'ailleurs ?

-C'est Ma... Une musique que j'ai entendu par hasard, ça s'appelle « Comptine d'un autre été »... Étonnant, comme les années 2000 peuvent fournir des mélodies aussi émotionnelles qu'à notre époque ! Ils sont doués pour copier le déjà-vu... »

Stefan resta muet, l'air soupçonneux, et laissa ses yeux se balader dans la chambre, au cas où ils tomberaient sur le livre qu'il cherchait depuis ce matin. Damon s'en aperçut et soupira, avant d'enfiler un haut.

« Stefan, je n'ai pas ton journal, OK ? J'en ferais quoi ?

-D'habitude tu n'as pas de motif pour me chercher des noises, alors permets-moi de douter un peu !

-Oui, eh bien là, j'ai d'autres choses à faire... »

Il s'apprêta à sortir, mais prit une inspiration et fit face à son petit frère, l'air sérieux.

« Il serait temps que l'on apprenne à se faire confiance, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne dis pas que ça va être facile pour moi, ni pour toi, mais on a perdu trop de temps à se « chercher des noises »...

-Tu fais ça pour Elena ? Demanda Stefan d'un air suspicieux.

-Pas du tout, crois-moi. » répondit Damon, et pour une fois, il se sentit étonnamment léger.

Stefan dût voir dans les yeux de son frère l'honnêteté de ses propos, et il s'autorisa un sourire en coin.

« D'accord, tu veux dire qu'on fait une trêve ?

-Je dirais plutôt un armistice. La trêve, ça n'a rien de très long. »

Et ci-fait, il sortit de la pièce en direction du garage.

* * *

La mélodie que Maria avait introduit dans son esprit la dernière fois ne le quittait plus, en ce moment. Elle était triste, mais tellement vivante. La mélodie laissait entrevoir tellement d'émotions, que Damon retrouvait un peu d'humanité, en l'écoutant.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison de la jeune fille, qu'il aperçut en train de boire sur son porche. Lorsqu'il coupa le contact, elle leva les yeux de sa tasse et plissa légèrement les yeux, le soleil l'aveuglant quelque peu.

« Quoi, je fais autant mal aux yeux ? Je ne brille pas comme Edward Cullen, pourtant ! Plaisanta Damon lorsqu'il fut à portée de sa vue.

-Ha, ha, idiot ! » Feint-elle en faisant mine de le frapper.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et il alla se servir une bière dans le frigo, alors qu'elle posait sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

« Pas de Bourbon ? Remarqua Maria avec étonnement.

-Parce que tu en as ? Répondit-il comme si c'était la plus naturelle des habitudes d'avoir du Whisky chez soi.

-Pas faux...

-Et voilà ! Au fait, je suis flatté que tu ne puisses plus te passer de moi, mais pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

-Eh bien, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir quelques petites informations sur Maria Hiterogue, de son vrai nom Maria Goretti ? »

Damon la regarda intensément, et sans la quitter des yeux s'assit au comptoir de la cuisine, lentement. Il posa sa bière et prit une inspiration.

« Je dois avouer que je n'imaginais pas que ça arriverait, tu as réveillé ma curiosité naturelle et maladive...

-Je me doute bien. Je me suis dit que, puisque j'avais passé du temps dans ta tête, tu avais le droit de passer du temps dans la mienne...Métaphoriquement parlant, bien sûr. Alors, vas-y, mitraille !

-Oui, attends je vais chercher ce truc à fléchettes...

-Damon ! »

Il rit, sa tête se ballotant en arrière, et prit une gorgée avant de fixer ses yeux sur elle, la faisant bouger sur son siège inconfortablement.

« D'accord, première question : T'as quoi comme super-pouvoirs ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

-Je n'ai pas de... Bon OK ! » Sourit-elle, amusée, « Lorsque je suis agressée par un être maléfique, je peux le brûler, comme le garde au bar, à New York. J'ai aussi appris l'hypnose, mais c'est plus une science qu'un « super-pouvoir »...

-Et donc, tu es une espèce de Lara Croft avec les armes...

-Une quoi ? »

Maria eut une expression d'ignorance totale, tellement caricaturale que Damon dût user de tout son charisme pour ne pas lui exploser de rire à la tête.

« J'imagine que tu as appris à tirer avec ton père ?

-Ouais, c'était un sacré tireur, il apprenait tout très vite, et l'enseignait tout aussi bien... Un vrai pédagogue !

-D'ailleurs, ton père, c'était un saint aussi ? »

Maria se mordit la lèvre, puis sourit, jetant furtivement un coup d'œil vers le plafond que Damon ne laissa pas échapper. Elle s'étira pour attraper un bol de raisins, et en piqua un.

« Non. Pas entièrement, plutôt. C'est compliqué...

-Je suis un vampire, j'ai l'éternité devant moi ! Si ça doit te prendre ta vie entière pour me l'expliquer, ainsi soit-il ! Rit-il.

-Oh pitié, toute ma vie, à tes côtés ? Lequel se tuera avant l'autre ? » S'amusa-t-elle avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux, « Mon père Gabriel, mais aussi Rafael et Michael sont des guerriers. Les guerriers originaux, pour être un peu plus précise. Ce sont les plus puissants, à leur état naturel.

-...Mais encore ? Tu sais, tout ce truc de christianisme ou de religion, peu importe, ça ne me concerne plus depuis un siècle !

-Ce sont des Archanges. » dit-elle avec un sourire fier et malicieux.

Damon fronça les sourcils, éberlué. Archanges, comme les énormes mecs aux cheveux blonds et longs, bâtis comme des dieux grecs, qui ont des ailes et portent une toge ? Il remarqua que Maria devait avoir compris ce qu'il s'imaginait, et elle lui fit un sourire narquois.

« Oublie ces stéréotypes, ça date de l'an Quarante, Damon ! Mais c'est vrai, ils étaient assez imposants... Bien sûr quand on est banni, on perd un peu de sa superbe.

-Bannis ? Tous les trois ? Ils ne se sont pas réincarnés ?

-Non, un archange est éternel, il ne meurt pas, il...Voyage. Michael a été banni, parce qu'il voulait l'équité du Bien et du Mal; Maintenant, son bar est un refuge à vermine, mais il appelle ça le Milieu.

-J'aimerais bien y retourner un jour, il y avait une...Bonne ambiance !

-Crétin... Rafael... Il a été banni parce qu'il..., continua-t-elle, avant de s'arrêter et de pouffer de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'a donc fait ton ex petit-copain pour finir sur Terre ? Se moqua le vampire.

-Il convoitait les femmes ! Rit Maria, et dire qu'il est sorti avec la seule qui ne pouvait pas le satisfaire !

-Pas de chance... »

Maria se souvenait encore, quand son père lui avait présenté Rafael qui été déjà un jeune adulte : Il avait déjà 20 ans, du moins c'est ce qu'il disait, mais puisqu'il ne vieillissait pas, on ne pouvait pas vraiment déterminer son âge. Elle n'était pas la première femme qu'il voyait, il s'était déjà fait la main depuis un ou deux ans, mais il avait commencé à lui tourner autour, avec gentillesse, sans jamais vouloir repousser les limites de la jeune fille. Jusqu'à bien sûr ce jour de ses dix-sept ans, où elle découvrit sans grande stupeur qu'il avait retrouvé la nature qui l'avait fait bannir; Ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord, conscients qu'ils étaient tout sauf faits l'un pour l'autre.

Au moins, cela lui avait donné une expérience... Et un avant-goût de la méfiance de Gabriel envers son compatriote plein de luxure.

« Et ton père, dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-il prudemment.

-Mon père s'est fait bannir... Enfin, il a plutôt décidé de rester sur Terre, suite à une mission. C'est un gros bout, tu es sûr que tu veux écouter cette histoire ennuyeuse ?

-Tout à fait sûr, mais dans ce cas je vais m'écrouler sur ton canapé ! »

Elle rit tout en le voyant disparaître en une fraction de seconde, et alla le rejoindre dans le salon, s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Vas-y, suggéra-t-il en ponctuant sa demande d'une révérence de la main.

-Eh bien, Il y a à peu près vingt-deux ans, mon père enquêtait sur un mouvement étrange de la part de Mammon, le premier fils du Diable. Il apprit un peu plus tard qu'il était allé jouer au destin avec une jeune fille dans les quartiers pourris de New-York, dans le but de la mettre enceinte par immaculée conception. Cette fille, c'était ma mère. Gabriel est donc descendu, sur ordre du Boss, pour veiller sur elle et confirmer les rumeurs.

Ils avaient vraiment choisi le stéréotype de l'âme perdue : Ma mère était danseuse de nuit, se prostituait, était issue de quartier pauvres et ne connaissait pas ses parents. N'importe qui avait pu la mettre enceinte, alors elle n'avait pas considérer la grossesse comme le fruit d'une manipulation mystique, bien entendu. Mon père l'a sorti de sa misère, il faut dire que dans le genre salvateur il est plutôt doué ! » Elle rit légèrement. Les yeux de Damon étaient toujours fixés sur elle, inexpressifs mais profonds. Elle prit sa respiration et continua : « La suite tu peux t'en douter, ils sont tombés amoureux. Le problème c'est que mon père n'était pas censé rester; Lorsqu'il est remonté, il a supplié le Boss de le laisser veiller sur le bébé et sur elle. C'était un trop gros risque de les abandonner et de laisser le bébé côtoyer le milieu du péché. Mon père s'est donc fait bannir, avec son consentement, il s'est coupé les ailes pour rejoindre ma mère. Un peu plus tard, ma mère a accouché, et quand les yeux de mon père se sont illuminés au contact du bébé, il a fallu qu'il s'explique avec Maman. C'est aussi comme ça qu'il découvrit que le bébé était en réalité une réincarnation; Et Lucy est née.

-Le bébé, c'était Lucifer ? Coupa Damon, Mais Lucifer, ce n'est pas une sainte, comment elle a pu se réincarner ?

-Lucifer est une anomalie, en réalité ! » expliqua Maria, « Dans certaines croyances, on parle d'elle comme d'un Archange, l'Étoile du Matin. Elle a été forgée d'un être maléfique et d'une humaine, je suppose donc qu'elle n'est pas aussi puissante que Gabriel, mais qu'elle a du potentiel dans le milieu maléfique. Mais mon père croyait fermement que si elle était convenablement élevée, dans la sécurité et l'amour, elle pourrait accroître son côté bon, et devenir la véritable Étoile du Matin... Et ça a marché, pendant un temps !

Quand j'avais 10 ans, elle a commencé à se comporter différemment. Elle en avait 14 à l'époque, et commençait à traîner avec des drogués, à se renfermer, à avoir des idées tordues et à développer une petite affection pour tout ce qui touchait à la mort. Je dirais qu'elle est partie en vrille, à ce moment-là; Gabriel et Maman n'ont pas arrêté d'essayer de la remettre dans le droit chemin, mais rien n'y a fait. Un soir, elle a voulu étrangler mon père et s'est enfui de la maison; On ne l'a plus jamais revu après ça. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Damon s'approcha d'elle et croisa ses mains sous son menton.

« Lucy en avait après ton père ?

-Oui, à cause de Mammon. Je pense qu'il est souvent venu lui murmurer ce qu'elle était dans son sommeil, et elle a finit par faire le lien; Après tout, Lucifer était un Archange, mais sa soif de pouvoir l'a conduit à être expulsé du Paradis pas Gabriel. De vieilles rancœurs, donc...

-Et ta mère, dans tout ça ?

-Ma mère ? Ça l'a détruit. Le jour de mes 12 ans, on l'a retrouvé morte en bas de nos escaliers. Tout le monde a conclu à un accident, mais il fallait que je vérifie par moi-même. Je n'ai pas été déçue, rit-elle amèrement.

-Tu es descendue en Enfer à 12 ans ? Fit le vampire, éberlué.

-Non, je n'en avais pas le pouvoir, à l'époque ! Mais dès que mon père m'a enseigné les sciences occultes, j'ai essayé d'y aller. La première fois, j'ai failli mourir pour de bon, me noyer pour rien ! Mais la seconde fois, j'ai réussi. C'était ma première expérience personnelle réussie, j'étais fière et en même temps, tellement terrifiée. Et j'ai été abattu quand je l'ai vu, au milieu des cendres et des ruines...

-Ta mère a été damnée ? Elle ne s'est pas repenti pour sa mauvaise jeunesse ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Si, bien sûr qu'elle l'avait fait. Mais sa mort n'était pas un accident, voilà tout. Je suppose qu'elle ne supportait pas de perdre sa fille, et elle s'est suicidée. Par la suite, je suis allée la voir au moins cinq fois, mais à chaque fois j'en sortais complètement horrifiée, vu l'état dans lequel elle se présentait. Enfin bref, c'est entre autres pourquoi je veux me débarrasser définitivement de Lucifer. »

Damon entendit la boule dans la gorge de Maria se former, lorsqu'elle prononça ses derniers mots. Il avait mal pour elle, mais ne savait pas exactement quoi faire.

Se levant doucement, il la souleva par les avants-bras et la serra contre lui, tapotant sa tête. Elle était raide comme un piquet, ne respirait plus, comme si elle avait peur de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas.

« Damon...?

-Tu avais raison, je ne veux pas aller dans ta tête ! » Plaisanta-t-il, le menton sur sa tête.

Elle rigola, et s'autorisa à déposer ses mains sur les omoplates du vampire. Il éloigna sa tête de quelques centimètres et la regarda fixement. Elle grimaça légèrement.

« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça...

-Quand je fais quoi ?

-Tu me regardes, comme ça... Tu essayes de me perturber, ou quoi ? Ajouta-t-elle, méfiante.

-Pas du tout ! » Contredit-t-il, « Pourquoi, je te perturbe ?

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Damon... »

Il approcha son visage du sien, mais finit par sourire et la lâcha. Il alla remettre sa veste en cuir, puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Ce sera pour une autre fois, jeune fille !

-Plutôt crever !

-Je pourrais te prendre au mot ! » lança-t-il avant de sortir, la laissant les bras ballants dans le salon.

Le sang lui monta à la tête et aux joues, et son cœur battait très, très vite. Impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué.

Bon sang, ce qu'elle détestait être une fille !

* * *

**N/A** : OUAAAAAAH ! 50 reviews ! Je sais, ça peut vous paraître peu, mais moi je trouve ça énormissime ! Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements ! Je dois avouer que l'histoire se dirige vers la partie que je préfère ! Je me sens comme une gamine à Noël...

_Réponse aux reviews :_

Roselia001 : Eh oui, s'il n'y avait pas obsession, je crois que Vampire Diaries n'aurait pas d'histoire mdr, j'espère que je ne me suis pas débarrassée trop facilement du problème en tout cas !

VIVI81 : Ouah, je suis hyper heureuse que tu aies aimé ! Je dois avouer que je me suis pétée de rire en imaginant Maria, le visage fermé et sérieux, balancer « Désappes-toi ! » ! Bref je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours ^^

Brenda : Contente que tu aimes ! Pour répondre à ta question, à chaque fois que je vois la fin dans ma tête, et que je me dis « Ah oui, comme ça, ce serait bien ! » et bien à chaque fois, il est suivi d'un « Ah et puis après je peux faire ça ! » Donc au final pour l'instant, elle n'a pas de fin XD

Miel Pops : Et comment ! ;D

Ambrilys : Je fais pas mal de trucs mouvementés, c'est vrai... Devrai-je faire quelques chapitres tout en douceur ? XD C'est drôle, quand j'ai vu que tu avais marqué « Pfff quand est-ce que Damon se sortira enfin complètement Elena de la tête? », j'en étais déjà à la partie où il parle avec Stefan, et la petite voix dans ma tête t'as répondu « MAINTENAAAANT HAHA ! »... Je suppose qu'il faut avoir quelques petits soucis mentaux pour pouvoir écrire ce genre de fiction, ne me blâme pas XD

Vanessa : C'est le plus gentil commentaire que j'ai reçu =3 Merci beaucoup Vanessa, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Merci pour votre soutien ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous avoir comme lecteurs ! 3


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais je n'aime pas poster d'annonces, donc je vous explique maintenant les raisons de mon retard : Je suis allée chez ma moman ! Eh oui, eh oui ! Dans un trou paumé où il n'y a pas internet, j'ai nommé le petit village de Saint-Sauveur ! Devinez comment on appelle les habitants de ce patelin ? EH OUI ! J'ai été une "Saint-Salvatorienne" pendant 15 jours ! Amusant, n'est-ce-pas ? Personnellement ça m'a fait flippé... Donc oui, pas internet, mais j'ai quand même pu écrire un peu, et je vous offre donc ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres ! J'espère que vous arriverez à le digérer, il n'est pas mal dans son genre ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

« Voilà, vous êtes officiellement inscrite au registre des habitants de Mystic Falls ! Félicitations ! »

Maria contempla sa signature au bas du registre d'état-civil et sourit. Elle serra la main de la secrétaire, la remercia, puis sortit du bureau pour rejoindre le monde réel dehors. Sur le chemin, elle croisa la femme du maire, Mme Lockwood. Elle l'interpella vivement, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et Maria ne sut que faire. Fuir ? Ce serait malpoli. Faire la révérence ? On est plus au dix-huitième siècle ! Fuir encore? Non et non !

« Mademoiselle Hiterogue ! Bienvenue à Mystic Falls ! Depuis le temps que j'aurais dû vous le dire ! Fit Madame le Maire avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Ce n'est rien de bien grave Madame, je vous remercie de votre accueil, répondit Maria le plus poliment possible.

-Oh, et toutes mes condoléances pour votre père, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter une ou deux fois avec lui, c'était un homme bien ! »

Maria hocha la tête, souriante. Son père savait faire de l'effet aux dames, il était plutôt charismatique, il fallait dire.

« Il m'avait notamment parlé du fait que vous souhaitiez participer au Bal organisé pour le Solstice d'été, ce que j'ai bien évidemment agréée à rendre possible ! Alors préparez bien votre robe pour ce week-end, le thème est la Renaissance italienne ! Au plaisir ! »

Avant même que Maria ait pu comprendre de quoi il en retournait, Mme Lockwood était déjà loin, la laissant droite comme un piquet à essayer de décoder toutes les informations. Et lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il retournait...

« QUOI ? »

Elle se retourna pour courir mais fonça dans un torse qui, Dieu sait pourquoi, lui rappelait quelque chose. Tyler Lockwood.

« Wouah, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, petite ! Fit-il étonné.

-... Lockwood... Salut, dit-elle suspicieuse.

-Alors comme ça tu participes au Bal ? T'as l'air vachement enthousiaste ! Sourit-il, et elle se rendit compte que son sourire était...Carnassier.

-Ouais, je n'avais pas vraiment demandé à y participer, à croire que mon père m'avait fait une petite blague... Mais je suppose que je n'ai plus le choix maintenant !

-C'est clair que tu ne feras pas changer ma mère d'avis ! Au fait, quand est-ce qu'on sortira finalement quelque part ? Depuis que je t'ai repêché sur la route on a pas eu l'occasion de faire connaissance !

-Hein ?... Ah, euh... Dès que j'ai du temps, je te fais signe ! Bye ! »

Elle sortit en vitesse et composa une énième fois cette semaine le numéro de son vampire préféré. Ce n'était pas qu'elle voulait le voir, toutes les fois où elle l'avait appelé; Elle s'était juste rendue compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il semblait la solution à tout. C'était très étrange, on aurait même dit qu'il adorait ça, mais elle, de son côté, détestait devoir se reposer sur lui. D'habitude c'était son père qui s'inquiétait de faire disparaître toute preuve de leur existence. Dorénavant, Damon mettait un point d'honneur à accomplir cette tâche.

Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait, bien avant qu'elle ne lui révèle tout.

La voix suave du vampire résonna dans son oreille, avec une pointe de victoire.

« Alors, es-tu finalement une ...Mystic Fallsienne ? Fit la voix de Damon, et elle imagina la petite grimace amusée qu'il faisait à l'instant.

-Oui, ça y est ! J'ai d'ailleurs croisé Mme Lockwood et je suis officiellement sur les listes du Bal du Solstice... Un coup de mon père, apparemment.

-Beau boulot !

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai aussi croisé Tyler, et étonnamment, il n'a aucun souvenir d'avoir traîné avec moi après la nuit où il m'a repêchée... ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le silence se fit dans le combiné, et Maria eut un sourire, suivit d'un petit mouvement de victoire.

« Eh bien, j'avais dans l'idée de faire la paix, lorsqu'on était en froid, et j'ai pensé qu'un boulet de moins sur le dos augmenterait mes chances... Je ne pensais pas que ça te dérangerait de ne plus avoir Tyler pour lorgner sur toi ! » Répondit-t-il d'un air irrité.

Maria prit le temps d'analyser un peu la réponse, histoire de ne pas faire de faux pas qu'elle pourrait regretter, mais un sourire moqueur finit par se glisser sur son visage blanc.

« Tu es jaloux, Damon ? » Railla-t-elle tout en reprenant son chemin vers la maison.

Elle attendit avec impatience sa réaction, un « dis pas de conneries ! », suivi d'une crise de rire et d'une bonne occasion de l'embêter pour les prochains jours à venir, ou alors qu'il s'énerve tellement d'une telle insulte qu'il l'évite pendant deux jours, juste ce qu'il lui faudrait pour enfin dormir, se balader, regarder un film, voir ses autres amis tranquillement. Et pourtant...

« Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient, c'est tout.

-...Quoi ? J'ai pas compris là, tu as cru que tu m'avais acheté à la supérette du coin ou quoi ?

-Rendez-vous dans une heure chez moi, si tu veux que je t'aide à ne pas te ridiculiser au bal, petite ignorante ! »

Et il raccrocha. Fulminante, elle rentra chez elle en courant et sortit sa malle, prête à aller lui faire sa fête. Un pieu ? Il va le voir venir, peut-être devrait-elle innover ? Comme ce truc qui lançait des fléchettes par exemple !

D'un autre côté, la partie féminine en elle se rendit compte que le Bal était ce week-end et qu'elle n'avait ni cavalier, ni connaissances en danse, ni robe. Elle se hâta donc de prendre une douche, mangea en vitesse et attrapa son casque et Faith, la vieille moto ayant été réparée aux bons soins de l'Église catholique. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Elena et Stefan qui partait en voiture, et s'arrêta à leur niveau.

« Vous allez où ? Demanda-t-elle souriante.

-Chercher nos vêtements pour le Bal du Solstice ! D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire que tu y participais ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire, au moins ? Demanda Elena.

-Aucune idée, je file voir Damon, apparemment Monsieur est un expert... Mais si j'ai besoin d'aide je peux compter sur toi ?

-Bien sûr ! À plus tard ! »

Maria remit sa visière et fonça sur la route. Elle prit garde à tout ce qu'elle voyait, l'expérience d'un crash en moto lui avait amplement suffi. Elle se gara à la va-vite et entra dans la pension sans frapper, posant son casque sur un meuble d'entrée.

« Il est où encore, lui ? » Songea-t-elle en grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre, déboulant dans la chambre du vampire. Ne le voyant pas, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec Damon...

...en tenue d'Adam.

Elle poussa un cri et se cacha les yeux tout en reculant, trébuchant sur un pied de chaise. Damon s'entoura d'une serviette et vint la voir, étalée comme un tapis en fourrure. Elle parvint à marmonner un « Tu es habillé ? » étouffé, et cela le fit rire comme un maniaque. Il retourna à la salle de bain tandis qu'elle se relevait en vitesse.

« Pour ma défense, tu es arrivée 6 minutes en avance ! Rit-il en finissant de boutonner sa chemise noire.

-Je ne te blâme pas ! Mais la prochaine fois que tu me sens venir, crie que tu es nu comme un ver, ça m'épargnera des frayeurs inutiles ! Rétorqua-t-elle les mains sur les hanches.

-Quoi, tu n'es même pas traumatisée d'avoir vu un homme nu ? Je te croyais plus innocente que ça !

-Les cours d'anatomie, ça existe, et moi je ne te croyais pas aussi bête...Ni aussi... _Petit_. »

Elle sourit et tourna les talons, tandis que par réflexe Damon baissait le regard vers son entrejambe.

« Je suis tout sauf petit, ignorante ! » Se vexa-t-il.

* * *

« Et si tu arrêtais de me marcher dessus ?

-Je le fais exprès, je voulais voir combien de temps tu allais mettre à te rendre compte que je suis sur tes pieds... »

Damon poussa un soupir exaspéré et alla éteindre la musique. Il suait sang et eau pour que sa petite protégée n'ait pas la honte de sa vie au Bal, et celle-ci s'amusait comme une enfant de 5 ans qui danse sur les pieds de son papa. Elle resserra sa queue de cheval d'un coup sec et s'essuya le front, lassée.

« Bon, je ne vais pas à ce stupide truc du Solstice, en plus c'est même pas le solstice d'été ce week-end, c'est de l'arnaque ! Pesta-t-elle, avant de s'affaler dans un fauteuil.

-Arrête de faire l'enfant, ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne saches pas danser !

-Je t'ai dit, je ne suis pas le genre de fille à faire des trucs aussi mignons comme danser... Et j'ai une très mauvaise coordination... Sauf quand je me bats, bien sûr ! »

Il soupira et s'assit à son tour sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Pour tout dire, il ne savais pas exactement tout ce qu'elle devrait faire à cette soirée, mais lui apprendre les bases était déjà tellement dur qu'il se demandait si elle était réellement une fille...

« D'accord, il reste une solution. Je serai ton cavalier et le reste, c'est Elena qui s'en occupera ! On va appeler Caroline en renfort pour la robe, de toute manière elle ne doit pas avoir grand chose à faire de sa vie, en ce moment !

-Tu es ignoble, Caroline ne t'as rien... Attends, quoi ? Toi, mon cavalier ? Pourquoi ? S'écria Maria en se relevant brusquement, faisant tanguer Damon.

-Parce que tu ne sais pas te débrouiller toute seule, et qu'il te faut un cavalier, petite ignorante !

-Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? Ça fait trois fois aujourd'hui ! »

À cet instant, Elena entra dans le salon, les bras chargés de sacs. Elle les lâcha sur le sol, tria, en prit un et ensuite agrippa la main de Maria, la traînant vers l'escalier. Damon tenta de l'arrêter, pensant qu'Elena voulait sauver son amie de la tyrannie artistique du vampire, mais elle s'écria, toute joyeuse :

« Je lui ai trouvé une robe ! Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'elle serait pour elle, alors maintenant elle doit l'essayer, c'est clair ? »

Damon leva les mains en l'air comme pour se protéger des éclairs qui sortaient des yeux de la petite amie de son frère, et les laissa monter dans la chambre de Stefan. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans un coin de la pièce, et son frère sursauta lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa présence.

« Cool, tu cherches à me tuer maintenant ? Quoique c'est impossible...

-Je me demandais juste ce que ça faisait de faire peur à son frère, étant donné que tu le faisais si souvent avant ! Sourit Stefan d'un air malicieux.

-Très drôle, tu as pris ta revanche ! Je ne te blâme pas, il est vrai que je suis plutôt doué pour faire flipper les gens ! »

Ils se sourirent, et à l'air embarrassé de son grand frère, Stefan rit et demanda :

« Tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il faut faire au Bal, c'est ça hein ?

-Aucune idée, ouais. T'aurais pas deux-trois infos pour que je puisse m'en sortir ? J'ai tenté d'apprendre des choses à Maria mais je ne sais même pas si c'était réellement ce qu'il fallait faire... »

Stefan sembla réfléchir, un doigt sous le menton, puis hocha la tête.

« On va dans ta chambre, histoire de ne pas avoir la honte devant les filles...

-Là, Stefan, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! »

* * *

« Je _savais _que cette robe t'irait à merveille ! Et je me fiche de me transformer en Caroline en disant ça mais... Je suis très forte et tu es magnifique ! »

Maria se jugea du regard dans le miroir et grimaça légèrement, gênée.

« Je ne suis pas sûre... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de choses, et sincèrement je ne sais pas même pas si je pourrais marcher avec ces talons, alors danser !...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on a bien travaillé, non ? Tu t'en sors parfaitement ! Et puis s'il y a un quelconque problème, on ne sera pas loin ! Assura Elena en se regardant elle aussi dans la glace, admirant sa jolie robe vert émeraude saillante.

-Oui... Et puis il y aura Damon, avec un peu de chance il me sauvera la mise ! »

Elle se sourirent, entendues. À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les filles se tournèrent vivement.

« M'accorderiez vous cette... »

La voix de Damon resta en suspens lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la jeune exorciste. Stefan avait un grand sourire sur le visage, et donna un coup de coude à son frère pour le débloquer.

« ...Danse. Je ne remettrai jamais en cause tes goûts en matière de mode, Elena ! Dit-il admiratif.

-Parce que tu en as un jour douté ? De la part de quelqu'un qui a la même tenue en plusieurs exemplaires, c'est un comble, fit remarquée la dénommée.

-Aucun commentaire ne te sera accordé pour autant ! Pour ton information, j'ai prévu autre chose qu'un jean et un T-Shirt noir pour ce week-end...

-C'est rassurant, Je vais te perdre dans la foule ! » Railla Maria en tirant sur sa robe.

Elena tapa sur sa main, et elle poussa une exclamation indignée. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cette robe. Pourtant elle était très jolie, ce n'était pas le problème; Le tissu était doux, confortable, et elle n'était pas trop serrée. Mais jamais de sa vie il ne lui semblait qu'elle avait mis une robe. Sa mère avait plusieurs fois essayé de lui en faire enfiler une, mais pour elle c'était pire que d'écouter en boucle des ongles sur un tableau noir.

Damon lui lança un sourire sarcastique, puis s'avança vers elle et tira sur sa main, la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

« J'espère pour toi que tu connais tes révérences, parce que je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux !

-Si je devais compter sur toi, je ne sais pas comment je finirais, alors ce n'est pas plus mal ! » Répondit Maria d'un ton ingénu.

« Normalement, elle connaît parfaitement la danse... Je me souviens des cours de Mme Lockwood, ils étaient ennuyeux à mourir ! Heureusement qu'on a pris la situation en main, sourit Elena qui était à présent logée dans les bras de son vampire.

-En tout cas, merci beaucoup Elena ! » dit Maria, secouant la main pour que Damon la lâche, tandis que celui-ci s'amusait à tourner comme si elle le faisait danser. Elle lui donna une claque derrière la tête, et il tenta de faire de même, mais elle l'évita. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua que le couple s'était évaporé. « Ils sont rapides, ceux-là ! » pensa-t-elle.

Damon posa à nouveau le regard sur la robe de la jeune fille, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire froidement au contraste qu'eux deux représentaient à l'instant; Lui, dans sa veste en cuir noire, son pantalon noir, ses chaussures toutes aussi noires, se donnait l'air d'un bad boy ou d'une âme damnée. Elle, dans sa jolie robe blanche, aussi pure qu'elle, avait l'air de l'ange qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait.

Le bustier brodé rendait hommage à sa taille fine, tandis que le bas de la robe, léger et duveteux, parsemé de plumes blanches, lui donnait l'effet d'être le cygne qui se transformait en princesse. Malgré ses chaussures à talons, elle était toujours plus petite que lui, atteignant péniblement sa clavicule. Il se rendit compte de sa pâleur, du peu de différence entre la couleur de la robe et celle de sa peau, le contraste avec ses cheveux d'un noir de jais.

« Bon, il se fait tard, alors je pense que je vais rentrer et... Me gaver comme une oie, annonça Maria en attrapant ses vêtements.

-Je te raccompagne ? Proposa Damon qui n'était pas encore tout à fait sorti de sa torpeur.

-Euh... »

Elena entra dans la chambre à cet instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonnie vient d'appeler, elle nous demande de venir à l'ancien appartement du docteur Martin !

-Pourquoi ? Demandèrent le vampire et l'exorciste d'une même voix.

-Elle aurait trouvé des infos à propos de la malédiction du soleil et de la lune... »

Damon hocha la tête, puis ordonna à Maria de se changer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Elle marmonna qu'il n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres, mais ôta tout de même sa robe et enfila en vitesse son jean et son T-Shirt des Red Hot Chili Peppers.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la voiture devant un grand immeuble du centre-ville, aux briques rouges.

« Au fait, tu n'as pas demandé ce qu'était cette malédiction... » Remarqua Elena.

Au regard que Maria lui lança, elle eut un hochement de tête entendu.

« D'accord, tu étais déjà au courant, conclut-elle.

-Oui, cette malédiction est connue de tous les exorcistes, car malgré ce que l'on croit, elle n'enchaîne pas que loups-garous et vampires, mais aussi certaines espèces d'esprits qui n'apparaissent que la nuit, et aussi certains démons, Expliqua-t-elle comme si c'était naturel que les gens connaissent cela.

-Bien sûr, les esprits, où avions-nous la tête ? » Marmonna Damon, les yeux rivés vers le haut du bâtiment.

Lorsqu'elle passa la porte d'entrée, Maria eut une sensation de déjà-vu, et eut du mal à respirer. Elle sentit ses yeux brûler, et jeta un œil à son reflet dans la vitre : Ses pupilles qui s'étaient habitué à ses amis étaient à présent bel et bien illuminées, tellement qu'elles lui faisaient mal. Le vampire s'en aperçut et s'arrêta en plein milieu des escaliers, les yeux rivés vers elle.

Elle reprit sa respiration, puis tenta de se saisir de son sac. Il n'était pas là.

« Maria, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Stefan, les mains sur les épaules de sa petite amie.

-Je n'ai pas pris mon sac et... Elena, tu es sûre que c'était Bonnie ?

-C'était sa voix, j'en suis sûre ! Assura la nommée.

-Alors laissez-moi passer, on a intérêt à se dépêcher, si ce n'est pas déjà trop tard ! »

Elle courut dans les escaliers, suivie par les autres, dont une Elena paniquée. Arrivée à l'étage, elle s'arrêta net et ses yeux se posèrent sur la deuxième porte à côté d'elle. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle était verrouillée. Damon la fit se pousser, puis donna un grand coup d'épaule et la porte se fracassa.

« Bonnie ! S'écria Elena en se jetant vers la jeune fille bâillonnée qui essayait de se défaire de ses liens.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnent pas sur elle ! » Sanglota-t-elle alors qu'elle pouvait enfin parler.

Une violente secousse ébranla l'appartement, aussi rapide qu'un coup de tonnerre. Maria attrapa le bras de Bonnie et la souleva, puis la mit dans les bras de Stefan.

« Sortez par derrière, l'issue de secours fera l'affaire. Quoique vous entendiez, ne revenez pas, c'est compris ? Ordonna-t-elle.

-Mais,...

-Compris ? »

Stefan hésita, puis hocha la tête et partit vers la fenêtre de la cuisine. Damon ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés vers la porte d'entrée. Maria le regarda avec emphase et le secoua.

« Damon, ça vaut pour toi aussi, dégage de là !

-Ouais, c'est ça, un chocolat chaud et au lit avec ça ? Je ne pars pas de là, grogna-t-il.

-Tu ne comprends pas, elle va... »

Elle fut coupée par un violent choc qui les projeta tous les deux contre le mur derrière eux, percutant avec force et fracas la bibliothèque. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, et firent face à une jeune femme blonde, d'à peu près la taille de Maria. Elle arborait un pantalon en cuir et un débardeur noir, ainsi qu'un sourire victorieux à s'en rendre malade.

« Salut, sœurette. Je viens t'annoncer que tu as dépassé le couvre-feu ! Annonça-t-elle d'une voix séduisante.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu n'agis plus comme une sœur, Lucy...

-Et toi comme une sainte. Que vois-je, tu fricotes avec l'ennemi ! » Se moqua-t-elle tout en œillant Damon.

Ce dernier observa avec stupeur les similitudes entre les deux jeunes filles. La forme du visage, les lèvres non pas roses, mais rouges, les pommettes saillantes. Seuls leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur différente, plus pur pour Maria, plus rougeâtre pour Lucy. Il eut un aperçu de ce à quoi Maria ressemblait avec sa vraie couleur de cheveux, d'un blond vénitien tirant sur le roux. Ceux de Lucy étaient noués en une queue de cheval lisse qui lui donnait l'air d'une tueuse.

« Ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Ce qui n'est pas ton cas, fit remarquer la jeune fille, titubant sur ses jambes.

-Eh bien, eh bien... Tu n'as pas ton super sac avec toi ? C'est dommage ! »

Maria se rapprocha de Damon.

« Va-t-en, maintenant ! Et reviens avec tout ce que tu auras pu trouver chez moi ! Lui murmura-t-elle.

-Arrête de dire des conneries, le temps que je revienne, elle t'aura fait la peau ! » Pesta Damon, « Je sais quoi faire !

-Non …! »

En un éclair, il s'était jeté sur Lucy et l'avait fait basculer par terre. Maria en profita pour attraper un coupe-papier sur le bureau et le tendit dans la direction de sa sœur. Celle-ci se releva avec facilité, alors que Damon gisait à terre, un pieu dans la poitrine.

« Damon ! »

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui, mais d'un geste fluide, Lucy plaça sa main sous son menton et souffla doucement, déclenchant un bourrasque rapide. Maria lutta contre la violente rafale de vent qui tentait de la soulever du sol; Elle parvint à attraper le poignet de sa sœur d'un coup sec et y planta le coupe-papier, transperçant sa main. Elle cria de douleur et envoya l'exorciste contre le mur, où elle se cogna violemment la tête, avant de retomber avec lourdeur sur le bureau.

Lucy s'approcha d'elle et la tira par les cheveux pour planter son regard de défi dans les yeux bleus de sa petite sœur.

« Je te laisse la vie sauve, pour le moment. Mais c'est seulement parce que tu me fais pitié. Bientôt, le règne des saints arrivera à son terme... Et je te tuerai. »

Il la relâcha et elle resta là, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ses larmes de douleur tombèrent sur le bois du bureau; Elle essaya plusieurs fois de se lever, et y parvint finalement, trébuchant au sol. Elle se traîna jusqu'à Damon et ôta le pieu d'un coup sec, la blessure se refermant déjà à vue d'œil. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle le vit bouger à nouveau, alors qu'elle était persuadée que Lucy avait transpercé son cœur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux et se redressa d'un coup sec, elle l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas parti ? Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais ? Cria-t-elle sans cesser de le secouer.

-Hey, on se calme ! » S'écria le vampire, se dégageant de son emprise. « Tu oublies qu'on est une équipe maintenant, moi je suis le magnifique agent D, et toi tu...es Xena la guerrière...

-T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de manquer te faire tuer ?

-On ne laisse pas son partenaire en arrière ! »

Maria cessa net tout mouvement, et se contenta de regarder Damon dans les yeux, l'air stupéfait.

« Partenaires ? Tu veux dire, genre... Coéquipiers ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Oui, un truc comme ça ! Maintenant aide-moi à me relever... »

Elle se redressa et lui tendit une main encore tremblante, qu'il saisit tout en se hissant sur ses pieds. Il la regarda de haut en bas, scannant la moindre plaie.

« Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il tandis qu'elle tenait difficilement debout.

-J'en sais rien, il y a des parties de mon corps que je ne sens pas, et d'autres que je ferais mieux de sentir... Mais tous mes os sont à l'intérieur de mon corps, enfin je crois... Hey, tu fais quoi ? »

Damon avait passé ses bras autour d'elle et la souleva d'un geste léger; En trois secondes, ils étaient dans le hall désert, tout comme tout l'immeuble d'ailleurs depuis la mort du Docteur Martin et de son fils.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par un haussement de sourcil séduisant, et il sortit dans la rue, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas posé ses bras autour de lui, elle préférait les garder croisés sur sa poitrine, le fusillant du regard. Il chercha sa voiture du regard, puis se souvint qu'ils étaient arrivé dans celle d'Elena; Ils avaient donc dû repartir avec, les laissant à pied. Il aperçut le regard insistant de la jeune femme dans ses bras et soupira.

« Quoi ? Tu n'arrivais pas à tenir debout !

-J'aurai pu me contenter d'un bras, plutôt que de passer pour la nouvelle conquête neuneu de Damon Salvatore le tombeur...

-De toute manière, on nous aurait vu ensemble à la soirée de ce week-end, non ?

-On est pas ensemble ! Tu m'accompagnes parce que je n'ai personne d'autre et que... Que je n'ai personne d'autre ! »

Damon s'arrêta, la regarda un instant, puis la lâcha d'un coup, et elle dût se retenir à son cou pour ne pas s'effondrer comme une quiche. Se relevant, elle bégaya, tentant de le réprimander en même temps qu'elle s'excusait de lui avoir agrippé la gorge, mais il la fit taire d'un signe de main.

« C'est toi, mon bouche-trou, pas le contraire. N'oublie pas ça ! Fit-il d'un ton hautain, avant de s'éloigner, la laissant plantée là.

-Que... Co-Comme si je ne le savais pas ! » Lui cria-t-elle, « Crétin... » ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche. Elle composa le numéro de son amie.

« Elena ? Oui, tout va bien, on n'a rien... Tu peux venir me chercher ? Damon est... »

Elle leva les yeux et le vampire qu'elle venait de nommer était devant elle; Il lui prit le téléphone des mains et annonça à Elena qu'il la raccompagnait, avant de raccrocher.

« C'est bien parce que tu as été jetée contre un mur, mais ça ne se produira pas tout le temps comme ça, c'est clair ?

-Oui, Chef ! Marmonna-t-elle, cachant le sourire qui menaçait de se révéler.

-Alaric est là-bas, viens ! »

Il la tira et elle posa les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Son cœur battit à rompre ses côtes, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle tenta de se calmer, mais comme si elle avait retenu sa respiration trop longtemps, son rythme cardiaque n'en était que plus rapide. Elle paniqua, un flot d'émotions la parcourut; Incompréhension, peur, excitation. Si elle ne se calmait pas, non seulement il le remarquerait, mais en plus elle mourrait d'étouffement. Elle pria pour qu'il ne se retourne pas pour lui demander pourquoi son cœur battait si vite, parce qu'elle ne saurait même pas lui donner une réponse : Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle fit son possible pour penser à tout, sauf Damon, à cet instant précis.

Son _partenaire_.

* * *

« Kim Kardashian ?

-Beurk. Prince Harry ?

-Sérieusement ? Harry ?

-William est devenu quasi-chauve, et sa bouche est de travers. La génération gagnante, c'est celle des roux ! »

Maria envoya la balle de base-ball dans les mains de Damon, qui lui renvoya, passivement. Comme d'habitude, il était assis sur la chaise de bureau, et elle était sur son lit.

« Kim Kardashian n'a rien pour elle, à part du fric, du maquillage tenace et un bon plasticien, affirma la jeune femme, renvoyant la balle faiblement.

-D'après ce que je me souviens, elle n'était pas trop mal !

-Non, tu es sérieux ? Tu as... Je rêve ! » Rit Maria.

Elle rattrapa la balle et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Le plafonnier diffusait une lueur chaude sur les murs, mais pas suffisamment puissante pour lire un livre sans s'abîmer les yeux. Damon avait décidé de passer le temps ici, puisqu'il avait déjà chassé il y a quelques heures. Une passante, à qui il avait fait le coup du beau jeune homme perdu. Il ne l'avait pas tué, il n'en avait pas eu envie. Il avait d'ailleurs perdu cette volonté de tuer pour avoir l'impression d'être rassasié; Il se doutait que depuis son hypnose, il y avait quelque chose en lui de différent, mais il n'avait pas imaginé changer autant. Il luttait donc pour conserver un minimum de son comportement d'avant, car après tout, il devait encore cacher sa nature à une ville en proie à la phobie du vampirisme. Et d'après Maria, les phénomènes paranormaux qui se déroulaient à Mystic Falls risquaient de s'accentuer grâce à sa chère sœur.

Il reçut la balle en pleine tête et flancha, manquant de tomber en arrière. Maria porta sa main devant sa bouche, tentant de cacher son exclamation de gêne.

« Aïe, grogna le vampire tout en secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-Désolée, je n'avais pas vu que tu n'étais plus dedans ! »

Elle sauta de son lit et s'approcha de lui pour voir s'il n'avait rien, mais il saisit la main qu'elle allait poser sur son nez. Cela eut pour effet de la pétrifier, et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, où se mêlaient surprise et frayeur.

Damon sentit sous son pouce le pouls de Maria et la regarda à son tour avec une expression insondable.

« Tu as des problèmes d'hypertension, ou alors tu me caches quelque chose ? Risqua-t-il.

-Non, je... Non ! »

Elle essaya de dégager son bras, mais il la retint. Voyant qu'elle n'y arriverait pas comme cela, elle tenta de lui faire une clé de bras, mais il se débattit, et ils finirent par lutter pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de l'autre, tout en l'attrapant. Maria se retrouva dos à la porte, une main tenue par Damon dans le dos, l'autre tenant la sienne dans le dos du jeune homme; Presque tête contre tête, elle aurait pu en rire si elle n'était pas aussi paniquée par le peu de distance entre elle et le vampire. Il sonda son regard et murmura :

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué, tout à l'heure ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je... Non, souffla Maria.

-Non ? Ce n'est pas la réponse que j'attendais, Maria. Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait, au juste ? »

Elle fit son possible pour éviter son regard, mais c'était difficile à cause de la proximité de leurs visages.

« R-Rien ! Je n'ai rien, tu n'as rien fait ! Persista-t-elle, la voix mal assurée pour la première fois en face de lui.

-... Alors qu'est ce que je te fais, là, maintenant ? Questionna Damon, l'air tellement sérieux qu'elle n'en était qu'un peu plus effrayée.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle tenta de reprendre constance et fit son possible pour plonger un regard fier et convaincu dans les yeux bleus du vampire; Il la jaugea du regard, la mâchoire serrée, et elle sentit la pression de son emprise s'affaiblir. D'un coup sec, elle ôta sa main et la posa sur son épaule pour le repousser, mais elle sentait tout son corps comme si elle avait été transformée en énorme marshmallow. Elle entendit le tintement de son bracelet, lorsqu'elle relâcha le bras de Damon, et pouvait discerner chaque cil de ses yeux. Alors que tous ses mouvements étaient si lents, si peureux, les lèvres du vampire s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans un dernier affront. Elle ne put s'empêcher de porter ses mains au cou du jeune homme alors que celui-ci accentuait le baiser, désirant plus que tout qu'il puisse être inoubliable.

Maria n'en pouvait plus. Son cœur allait bientôt la lâcher à force de se surmener, et elle ne savait même plus si elle respirait ou non. Son corps entier était en feu, et elle se sentit dans un autre monde, l'espace d'un instant.

Ce n'est que lorsque Damon poussa une exclamation de souffrance qu'elle revint à la réalité et prit conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Portant une main à son visage, l'air choqué, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait laissé des traces de brûlures sur le cou et les lèvres de son partenaire, tellement qu'il en avait crié de douleur. Ne sachant que dire, elle resta là à le regarder, mortifiée. Le vampire quant à lui porta sa main à ses lèvres et grimaça de douleur. Celle-ci fut vite remplacée par une expression de colère, et Maria fit ce qu'elle put pour se fondre dans le bois de la porte.

« Si tu ne voulais pas, il suffisait de le dire ! » S'écria-t-il violemment, donnant par la même occasion un coup de pied dans la chaise.

Elle voulut parler, mais il était déjà parti.

Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte et regarda ses mains, horrifiée. Est-ce qu'elle avait développé une attirance pour lui ? Il semblerait que oui.

En avait-elle le droit ?

Son corps venait de lui faire signe que non.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews** (Que par ailleurs, j'adore !) **:**_

_**Tsubakii** : Wow merci pour ton commentaire, non pas d'arrachages de vêtements pour le moment, ce n'est pas très chrétien MDR ! Pour la fin de l'histoire, je pense que j'ai encore quelques bons chapitres à écrire, et qui sait, peut-être que les idées reviendront les unes après les autres ! _

_**Roselia001** : Tu me rassures ! Si l'histoire se suit bien, alors je suis contente ! Tu sais, je n'ai pas tant d'imagination que ça, beaucoup de ce que j'écris est inspiré d'autres histoires, de faits réels... On va dire que je sais où chercher et quoi sélectionner ! ha ha~_

_**miel pops** : Et en voilà un autre pour décompresser ! MDR ! j'espère que tu aimeras =)_

_**VIVI81** : Oula, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, qui me soulage un peu ! C'est fou comme on peut être stressé rien que lorsqu'on écrit une fanfiction ! (Ou alors ce n'est que moi ...) En tout cas désolée du retard et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !_

_**Lardon-ette** : Je crois qu'on aime tous Damon ici... XD C'est LE MÂLE. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! ^^_

_**Ambrilys** : Voilà la suite, dis moi ce que tu en as pensé ;D_

_**M A R N 3** : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que la suite te plaît !_

_**Merie** : Je trépigne moi aussi de pouvoir écrire plus sur leur évolution amoureuse ! Mais il ne faut pas que je brûle les étapes et je peux te dire que je ronge mon frein ! En tout cas merci de ton compliment, mais surtout ne me surestime pas, je ne fais que m'inspirer de beaucoup de choses pour en créer une autre ^^_

_**Yumi Tsubasa** : Yeehou ! Je suis bien contente que tu n'aimes pas Elena, je ne l'aime pas non plus ! XD Enfin, je n'ai rien contre le personnage, en lui-même, il est bien... C'est sa relation avec Damon que je trouve déplacée ! D'ailleurs malgré ce qu'on en disait au début, je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à Katherine... Pour ce qui est de Constantine, si si, je l'avais expliqué dans mon commentaire au début de l'histoire, c'est en regardant Constantine que j'ai eu l'idée de créer le personnage de Maria, donc bien entendu pour ceux qui ont sans doute vu le film, comme toi, il y a beaucouuuuup de choses qui sont empruntées et détournées du film ! C'est pour cela que je me sens gênée quand on me dit que j'ai beaucoup d'imagination, je sais juste me servir des informations que je pioche un peu partout... Comme un documentaire ! ^^ Enfin bref, j'espère que les similitudes entre le film et cette fanfiction ne t'ébranlent pas trop ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! _

_Et merci à tou(te)s pour vos encouragements, mes examens se sont très bien passés (un petit peu grâce à vous, mais si mais si, c'est la magie de la solidarité XD)_

_Je remercie également tous ceux et toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction et la lisent ! 3_


	16. Chapter 16

Voilà la suite ! Merci à ceux qui ont lu et commenté ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

« Cette ceinture ne va pas avec ma robe ! Donne-moi l'autre, Maria ! … Maria ? »

Elle sursauta à la main que Caroline posa sur son épaule, et s'excusa.

« Tu veux quelle ceinture ? Demanda Maria, tout en fouillant dans le sac à côté d'elle en quête d'un nouvel accessoire.

-Laisse tomber, raconte-nous plutôt ce qui te tracasse ! » Coupa Bonnie qui était en train de vernir ses ongles.

Maria laissa échapper un soupir et passa ses mains sur les cernes qui obscurcissaient son visage. Cela faisait seulement quatre jours que Damon ne lui adressait plus la parole, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé un mois entier sans le voir. Elle avait tenté de lui expliquer, une ou deux fois, mais il l'avait envoyé balader avec tellement de cruauté qu'elle avait décidé de laisser tomber; Son propre sale caractère n'arrangeait rien à l'histoire.

« Ce regard signifie que Damon a fait quelque chose ! Annonça Caroline qui scrutait le visage de Maria.

-Les vampires sont devins, maintenant ? Rétorqua celle-ci d'une voix morne.

-Non, mais j'ai eu affaire à Damon, je sais reconnaître les demoiselles qu'il laisse en détresse, et je sais ce qu'il te faut ! Expliqua-t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

-Je pense que tu sais que cet imbécile est quelqu'un d'impulsif, » tenta Bonnie, « Quoiqu'il ait fait ou dit, ne le prend pas au sérieux...

-On s'est embrassés. »

La sorcière ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche pendante comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Maria eut un sourire désolé et tomba en arrière, cachant son visage dans un oreiller.

« Euh... D'accord, laisse-moi me remettre de ça... Mais, alors où est le mal ? »

Elle se releva et fixa Bonnie d'un air de folle, bonne pour l'asile.

« Je l'ai cramé sans faire exprès.

-De...Hein ? pouffa son amie sans le vouloir.

-Mon corps s'est défendu de lui-même, parce que Damon est un être maléfique ! Et il a cru que je l'avais fait exprès, ce débile ! Ce petit enfoiré m'embrasse et après dit que c'est de ma faute ! Il a même cassé ma chaise de bureau ! »

Bonnie évita le coussin qu'elle venait de lancer contre le mur et respira à fond, cherchant ses mots.

« Mais... En dépit de tous ces problèmes-là... Tu as un... Truc pour Damon ? »

Maria se releva d'un bond, les cheveux en bataille. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule qui indiquait presque dix-sept heures. Dans trois heures, elles se mettraient en route pour ce stupide bal, où elle ne voulait pas aller, et où probablement elle resterait dans un coin. Son cavalier serait aux abonnés absents, car après tout il avait mieux à faire et n'avait pas besoin d'elle comme bouche-trou.

« Peu importe, maintenant. » Répondit-t-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

Caroline déboula dans la chambre avec trois pots de glace qu'elle déposa devant Bonnie et Maria, cuillère en main. Sous les regards interrogateurs de ses deux amies, elle haussa les épaules.

« Ben quoi ? Ça fait toujours du bien quand on a un chagrin d'amour ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Alors pourquoi tu m'en as ramené une, et que tu en as une aussi ? S'étonna Bonnie, saisissant le pot qui contenait de la glace aux noix de pécan.

-Parce que je ne vais pas la regarder manger ce truc absolument délicieux toute seule ! »

Maria pouffa de rire, rassurant ses deux amies. Elle engouffra dans sa bouche une grosse cuillerée de crème glacée et bafouilla « Ché Déwichieux ! », déclenchant les éclats de rire des deux autres.

« Plus sérieusement, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tout ira mieux ce soir ! Assura la sorcière avec un sourire sage.

-Ce sont les dires d'une sorcière ou d'une amie ? Questionna Maria avec amusement.

-Les deux ! »

Elle finirent leurs glaces et continuèrent de se préparer, Elena les rejoignant peu après.

* * *

Damon était planté sur son canapé depuis plus de deux heures, et cela ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il jeta un œil au costume dans la housse de plastique en face de lui, ruminant encore la même question, encore et encore, depuis quatre jours : Allait-il à ce bal, ou non ?

Il n'avait pas encore réussi à se décider; Listes d'arguments pour, et contre s'étaient succédées dans son cerveau, mais rien n'y faisait, il ajoutait toujours des inconvénients et des avantages pour donner un remarquable ex-aequo. Il fixa son téléphone, regarda si elle avait essayé de le joindre : Rien. Elle avait dû se lasser de lui, après tout. Il avait été clair sur le fait qu'il avait tout, sauf envie de la voir.

Et pourtant, même son cerveau refusait de croire à ces bêtises. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait plus la voir en peinture, qu'elle n'était décidément qu'une gamine comme les autres, que si elle n'était pas contente, il avait toujours un panel de jeunes filles avec qui il pourrait s'amuser... Tout cela bien sûr sans en penser un mot, ou presque.

Stefan entra dans la salle, boutonnant sa chemise blanche. Il fixa son frère, et finalement vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Tu rumines encore...

-Ouais.

-Et tu n'es pas habillé...

-Non.

-Donc tu as dans l'idée de laisser Maria en plant. »

Damon claqua la langue, l'air instable. Il se leva et porta ses mains à son visage, expirant bruyamment.

« J'en sais rien ! Je veux dire, j'ai l'impression de perdre la raison, là ! Avant je chassais, je tuais, je n'aimais personne, enfin presque...

-Tu as toujours eu un faible pour les femmes, je ne te blâme pas, confirma Stefan.

-Oui, en tout cas il ne m'était jamais arrivé de fricoter avec le sosie de Buffy ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de l'embrasser, mais... De là à essayer de me brûler vif... !

-Écoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, ni même si elle l'a fait exprès ou non..., commença Stefan prudemment, Mais ce que je vois, c'est que grâce à elle, on a retrouvé un semblant d'esprit de famille, et toi... Tu es plus... »

Damon le regarda avec des yeux entendus et eut un rire sans joie.

« ...Humain ? J''avais remarqué... »

Stefan haussa les épaules, un faible sourire sur les lèvres, puis il mit sa veste de smoking sur ses épaules et tapota celle de son grand frère, avant de quitter la pièce.

Il attrapa sa veste en cuir et sortit, décidé à trouver l'argument qui fera pencher la balance.

* * *

« Voilà mes princesses ! Très jolies robes, les filles ! »

Maria tenta de sourire au shérif Forbes, mais n'y parvint pas vraiment. Bonnie passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tourna vers les escaliers, proclamant qu'il était temps de se maquiller avant que les garçons n'arrivent. Elles montèrent toutes une par une, aussi belles les unes que les autres, et Caroline fit s'asseoir la jeune sorcière sur la chaise de sa coiffeuse. Maria prit place contre le bord du lit, Elena à côté d'elle.

« Stefan m'a envoyé un message, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! Annonça cette dernière alors qu'elle attrapait du mascara et un miroir de poche pour gagner du temps.

-Youpi..., grommela l'exorciste en portant ses genoux à son menton.

-Bon, ne te mets pas dans cet état ! » Gronda Caroline, un fer à boucler dans les mains.

Maria sentit la colère monter sans le vouloir. L'idée de devoir se présenter à cette soirée stupide, non seulement sans son stupide cavalier, mais du coup très énervée et certainement gênée, ne lui faisait pas du tout envie et la rendrait presque malade. Elle se leva brutalement et attrapa sa veste et son sac. Les filles se redressèrent et lui barrèrent le passage, dans une cacophonie assourdissante de cris et d'exclamations aigües.

« Tu ne pars pas d'ici, tu es prévenue ! Je n'hésiterai pas à jeter un sort à cette pièce ! Menaça Bonnie, les sourcils froncés et le doigt pointé sur la tête de Maria.

-On n'a pas préparé tout ça pour rien, d'accord ? Tu vas à cette soirée, et on t'y amènera par la peau du cou s'il le faut ! Ajouta Elena.

-Non ! Sérieusement les filles, j'essaye de me convaincre que ça va être une bonne soirée, que rester assise sur une chaise va être formidable, que je pourrais même danser avec l'abruti du coin et que je n'aurais pas envie de le décapiter quand il me postillonnera dessus, mais... Si je n'ai pas fait la morte pour éviter cette soirée, c'était parce que Damon m'avait dit qu'il m'accompagnerait ! »

Les filles se regardaient avec panique, ne sachant que faire, tandis que Maria marchait de long en large, continuant son discours.

« C'est idiot, je sais, on ne peut pas se voir deux minutes sans s'engueuler, mais j'ai ce truc dans les tripes, qui s'agite quand il s'approche de moi... Bon, je ne savais pas que ce truc, c'était mon lance-flammes personnel... Mais je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, sauf bien sûr quand je l'ai planté avec un pieu... Mais lui il m'a planté une fléchette dans la jambe ! On a tous les deux des envies meurtrières l'un envers l'autre, c'est cinquante-cinquante, non ? Finit-elle avec espoir.

-Vous êtes tous les deux des psychopathes ! » Fit remarquer Caroline avec un air sidéré.

Maria la regarda un instant, puis éclata d'un rire sonore d'enfant. Sous le regard inquiet de ses amies, elle tomba à terre, riant aux éclats, tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre. Elle se calma peu à peu, son sourire se transformant en grimace horrifiée.

« Ouais, des psychopathes...

-Mais alors, Maria... Tu es vraiment... De Damon ? Grimaça Bonnie.

-Hein ? Nooooon ! Non, non... Ha ha, ça va pas ? On n'a qu'à dire qu'il est mon Morten Harket, pour l'instant ! Répondit Maria, même pas sûre de ses propres paroles.

-Mort... Quoi ?

-Le chanteur du groupe A-Ha... », expliqua Maria, « Je le trouve superbe, classe, mais je ne vais pas non plus dire qu'il est l'homme de mes rêves, ni que je m'imagine avec lui ! C'est comme si je m'imaginais avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas atteindre !Bon, je pourrais, tout comme je peux voler jusqu'en Norvège pour rencontrer ce mec, mais je ne vais quand même pas faire ça, parce que c'est juste absurde ! Vous me suivez ? » Hésita Maria, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle-même voulait dire.

Elena tapa dans ses mains et poussa une exclamation, pour finalement froncer les sourcils.

« Non, tu racontes n'importe quoi !»

Un bruit à l'extérieur coupa Elena, et Maria fixa la fenêtre d'un revers de tête, suspicieuse. Un bruit de klaxon les fit paniquer, et Caroline se remit presto sur les cheveux de Bonnie, tandis qu'Elena descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre pour prévenir leurs cavaliers qu'elles n'étaient pas prêtes. Maria soupira et descendit son verre de Cola comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand verre de cognac.

« Quand il faut y aller... »

* * *

Le gymnase du lycée avait été décoré à la perfection; On avait l'impression d'atterrir au beau milieu d'une forêt de serpentins argentés, et de paillettes flottant dans les airs. Un vrai paradis brillant et pur, dans lequel elle se fondait parfaitement, s'il on ne prenait pas en compte les lumières ultra-violet qui faisaient ressortir sa robe blanche comme un rond de craie sur un tableau noir.

Elle s'était arrangée pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, prenant soin de se mettre dans un coin où personne n'irait fouiner. Elle regardait ses amis danser, priant pour que finalement, ils oublient le passage traditionnel où les dix couples doivent danser leur fichue danse traditionnelle avec autant de responsabilités traditionnelles dont elle ne voulait pas être la tueuse ce soir; Que dire à Mme Lockwood lorsqu'elle la verra sans cavalier, et donc dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit ? À part bien-sûr le fait qu'elle se sentirait minable, elle devrait porter cette culpabilité à chaque fois qu'elle croisera quelqu'un. Maria n'était pas superficielle, le regard des gens ne la préoccupait pas plus que ça, mais elle détestait faire faux-bon à quelqu'un.

Elle posa son verre sur le rebord de fenêtre à côté d'elle, mais il vacilla et elle tendit les mains pour le rattraper, par réflexe.

Deux mains saisirent le gobelet habilement, sans qu'une goutte ne soit renversée, et Damon reposa le verre sur le rebord, avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre, fixant la jeune femme sans pour autant plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

« Hey, marmonna-t-il.

-Tiens, Damon ! Je te sers un verre ? Peut-être du Punch, un soda ou une petite verveine ? » Fit Maria avant de se tourner pour partir, l'air furieuse.

Il la rattrapa et lui agrippa le bras pour l'attirer dans un coin de la salle moins bruyant, la musique battant son plein. Elle se laissa faire et se retrouva dans un couloir presque vide mais bien éclairé, et elle remarqua à contrecœur que le vampire avait effectivement sorti le smoking pour l'occasion, et qu'en plus, cela lui allait bien. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, tâchant de ne faire du mal à personne par inadvertance. Elle décida d'entamer la dispute, puisqu'ils en étaient là.

« Alors, tu as bien reçu mes messages ? J'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir de les ignorer les uns après les autres, ça devait être jouissif étant donné que je ne suis qu'un passe...

-Pardon. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et se dégonfla d'un seul coup, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Damon Salvatore venait de s'excuser auprès d'elle ? Alors qu'elle aurait mérité à cet instant une cantonade d'insultes en temps normal ?

« Eh bien, euh... Très bien ! » Bafouilla-t-elle les poings serrés, « Mais je ne vois pas à quoi ça m'avance, de quoi tu t'excuses, au juste ?

-Je n'avais pas à m'énerver de ce que tu as fait, ce jour où je t'ai... Et pour les disputes qui ont suivi, je suppose qu'on a chacun des torts, alors... On oublie et on recommence ?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Je serai ton bouche-trou pour la soirée ! » Coupa-t-il en mettant les mains en l'air, en signe d'abandon.

Ils entendirent Mme Lockwood demander aux couples de se réunir pour se préparer, tandis que les élèves faisaient de la place sur la piste. L'air hésitant et paniqué de Maria prit un air très féminin que Damon ne lui connaissait pas, et qu'il qualifierait de mignon.

« D'accord pour ce soir, mais n'espère pas d'autres soirées de ce type, je suis du genre très demandée ! Finit-elle par dire, une expression faussement hautaine ponctuant ses dires.

-Ouais, par Morten Harket, genre..., se moqua-t-il.

-Que... Tu nous as espionné ? Mais comment as-tu...

-Pas le temps ! »

Il la saisit par le poignet et l'entraîna vers la piste, où il se plantèrent droits, à leur place. Il lui sourit malicieusement, prenant position, et elle fit de même.

« Je te jure que tu vas me le payer, Salvatore...

-Tu adores ça... »

Elle leva les yeux au Ciel, et s'amusa à l'idée qu'à peine quelques minutes plus tôt, elle était désespérée au point de penser qu'elle allait finir seule à jamais. Elle avait oublié qu'on ne se débarrassait pas aussi facilement d'un partenaire.

* * *

« Bon, vas-y, dis moi quand tu m'as encore espionné ? Je ne m'énerverai pas...

-Voyons, à la plage, au lycée, chez toi...

-Tout ça ? »

Damon lui fit un sourire coquin et murmura « Tu parles dans ton sommeil ! », ce qui lui valut un coup de genou.

Ils étaient de retour de la soirée, avaient réussi à s'éclipser alors que celle-ci battait son plein. Le vampire gara la voiture devant chez Maria, et vint lui ouvrir la portière, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil moqueur. Prétextant qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle abîme sa voiture, il lui attrapa le bras et l'extirpa doucement de celle-ci, la faisant voler pendant une micro seconde.

Arrivée sur le porche, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte, et son premier geste fut de retirer ses chaussures avec un soupir de bien-être.

« Les talons, plus jamais ! » Marmonna-t-elle en les mettant de côté.

Elle fit signe à Damon d'entrer et fila dans la salle de bain pour se changer, jetant un coup d'oeil et tendant l'oreille pour savoir s'il n'espionnait pas encore, comme à son horrible habitude. Après avoir enfilé un T-Shirt et un jean noirs, elle se fit une queue de cheval, assez difficilement à cause de la tonne de laque que Caroline avait vaporisé sur ses cheveux. Elle ôta son maquillage, délestant ses yeux clairs de tout le noir qui y était déposé, puis sortit et alla chercher ses Dr. Martens. Elle s'assit à côté de Damon sur le canapé et laça ses chaussures sous ses yeux incrédules.

« Il te reste de la force pour aller en chasse ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Qu'il m'en reste ou non, je dois y aller ! Tous ces jeunes à moitié défoncés... Un régal pour les démons ! » Fit-elle remarquer en se levant.

Elle chercha son sac et le trouva sur un tabouret de la cuisine; Ajoutant deux ou trois armes, par ci par là, elle le ferma et le jeta sur ses épaules, avant de retourner voir le vampire, toujours étalé sur le canapé. Il la regarda avec une expression étrange, et elle haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es pas drôle.

-Tu viens de le découvrir ? » Railla Maria, avant de sortir.

Il la rejoint rapidement sur la route et mit ses mains dans ses poches. Il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose, mais elle fit mine de ne rien voir, trop concentrée sur sa traque.

« Tu étais très...Fan, de Morten Harket ? » Finit-il par demander. Elle rit nerveusement, voyant tout à fait où il voulait en venir.

« Écoute, cette comparaison, elle m'a traversé l'esprit parce que... Vous êtes tous les deux grands, bruns, toujours affublés de vos blousons en cuir... » Elle le regarda un instant, « Bon, peut-être pas ce soir... Mais bon, c'était une façon de dire que tu es quelqu'un que j'admire pour son...Style... Enfin je crois...

-Ouais, je vois le genre. C'est toujours mieux que...'une mauvaise parodie d'un film de James Dean', je crois que c'était ça ! Cita-t-il les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi, parce que même lors de mon premier jours, tu m'espionnais déjà ? » Ragea Maria.

Il leva les mains au niveau de ses épaules, dans un geste voulant certainement dire « évidemment ! »; Maria fit comme si de rien n'était et l'ignora pour continuer sa garde. Damon soupira, puis lui rappela qu'il n'y avait rien.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr, Monsieur Le-silence-me-fout-la-trouille ? Soupira la jeune femme.

-Tout simplement, ma chère, parce que s'il y avait quelque chose de vivant ici, je l'aurais remarqu-OUAH ! »

Il venait de traverser ce qui semblait être un torse, et battit des bras comme s'il venait de se prendre la tête dans une toile d'araignée.

« Ah ouais ? Et si c'est pas vivant, dunuche ? Raisonna-t-elle en braquant sa lampe sur la chose avec laquelle il était entré en contact, ...Oh oh... C'est les portes ouvertes en Enfer, ou quoi ? Marmonna-t-elle.

-Bien le bonsoir, Miss Goretti. »

Damon retourna auprès de Maria en vitesse vampirique, et scruta ce qui semblait être un...Fantôme.

Le genre de truc auquel il ne croyait absolument pas. Mais vu ce qu'il était, il était même prêt à croire à la fée des dents, maintenant.

Le spectre était assez élégant, dans un costume trois pièces et ce qui semblait être une veste en queue de pie, ses cheveux bruns bouclés tombant sur le bas de son cou, doublé d'une moustache fine et d'yeux perçants. Il avait une canne noir au poignet d'argent, sur laquelle il s'appuyait négligemment.

« Bonsoir, Gray. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici, loin de vos terres d'origine ? Fit la chasseuse sans lâcher son pistolet.

-Je vous en prie Miss, il me semble vous avoir fait part de mon désir de vous voir un jour prononcer mon prénom.

-Très bien, Dorian. Voulez-vous que je vous le susurre, peut-être ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

Damon lui lança un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit en levant le doigt, lui faisant signe d'attendre. Mais on ne dit pas à Damon d'attendre.

« Maria, ce truc m'est passé au travers, alors j'ai peut-être le droit de savoir...

-Le maraud viendrait-il de me nommer « truc » ? s'étonna le fantôme, l'air visiblement assez mauvais.

-Le maraud est un idiot qui n'y connaît rien, et que j'aurais mieux fait de clouer à sa maison ! Grommela Maria entre ses dents.

-Gray... Dorian Gray... Attends, ce mec s'appelle Dorian Gray ? Le Dorian Gray ? » S'exclama-t-il, le doigt pointé vers lui.

Maria acquiesça à son plus grand désespoir. Damon avait en face de lui Dorian Gray, l'homme immortel, doté d'un tableau à son image qui vieillissait à sa place, l'homme qui pendant plusieurs décennies avait erré sans but dans le tout Londres, se forgeant une réputation de Prince diabolique. Et d'après les souvenirs de Damon, cet homme était un personnage de roman, pas un vrai homme en chair... Ou presque.

« Ma réputation me précède... Chère Maria, je viens vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre père. Il savait être charitable même avec les êtres qui ne le méritaient pas, et je l'ai toujours apprécié.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que valent vos plus sincères condoléances, mais merci... Est-ce tout ? »

Maria faisait attention à son langage, chose très énervante lorsque l'on a souvent recours à des êtres venant d'un siècle passé. Pas de « Salut mec, on se paye une tournée au bistrot du coin ? » avec eux. Et certainement pas avec Dorian Gray, l'être le plus imbu de lui-même et le plus aristocratique qu'elle ait jamais connu.

« Maria, corrige moi si je me trompe, ce mec n'est pas censé être...Fictif ? S'interrogea Damon.

-Non, Oscar Wilde a juste recueilli son témoignage et y a ajouté un peu de fantaisie... En vérité ce charmant Dorian Gray avait un pacte avec le Diable, et visiblement, il l'a brisé il y a peu ?

-En fait, interrompit le dit Dorian, il s'avère qu'il y avait une clause dans mon contrat : Immortalité, oui, tant qu'on ne me tuait pas. Or on m'a violemment poignardé. Mon âme appartient donc toujours au Diable, mais il est mon employeur, désormais...

-Charmant. Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais, on a une chasse à finir... » Commença Damon.

Maria le fit taire de la main.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici, Dorian ? Redemanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je vais être le plus concis... J'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Damon et Maria se regardèrent, puis cette dernière sembla réfléchir. Piège, pas piège...

« Continuez, dit-elle enfin, l'air douteux.

-J'ai fait appel à un nécromancien pour retrouver mon corps, et tenter de restaurer mon...Droit de vie. Seulement comme vous pouvez le savoir, il me faut un tribu, je ne peux retrouver mon corps sans donner quelque chose en échange...

-Et où intervient Maria, là dedans ? Coupa Damon, avant de se faire marcher sur le pied.

-... J'ai besoin que vous, Maria, soyez le cobaye d'une de ses expériences. »

Le vampire haussa un sourcil, l'air amusé. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Demandons à Maria ce qu'elle pense de faire joujou avec un taxidermiste et un spectre, et puis tant qu'on y est elle vous laissera son corps, si vous n'en avez pas ! Quelle bande d'idiots !

« Et quelle expérience ce serait ? Demanda Maria sous les yeux stupéfaits de Damon.

-Plonger dans une vie antérieure. Cela durerait une journée, pendant laquelle je serais auprès du nécromancien. Vous seriez incluse à l'époque de votre vie antérieure, basiquement. Je vous le demande parce que j'en ai réellement besoin, Miss Goretti.

-Vous voulez vivre à nouveau, c'est compréhensible... Bien que superflu.

-Il s'agit surtout de me débarrasser de l'emprise de ce Petit Cornu... Je souhaite retrouver une vie bénie et blanche de tout acte diabolique. »

Damon rit, gagnant le droit d'être tué sur place par le regard que le spectre lui lança, puis il se tourna vers Maria avec un rictus.

« Sérieusement, tu ne vas pas faire ça, hein ? C'était par politesse que tu lui demandais ? »

Au regard qu'elle lui lança, il ferma les yeux et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il inspira profondément et lâcha :

« Bon, Je le fais avec toi. »

Ce fut au tour de Maria d'éclater de rire, mais elle cessa brusquement et s'écria :

« Tu es sérieux là ? Hors de question !

-Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu fais ça, je viens.

-Mais... »

Elle poussa un cri de rage, puis se tourna vers le spectre.

« Demain, à Midi sur les ruines de l'ancienne église, ici. Assure-toi que ton sorcier n'est pas en retard ! »

Puis elle s'en alla prestement.

« C'est une très mauvaise idée ! Fit Damon à côté d'elle, et elle sursauta.

-Je sais ! Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de nécromanciens encore existant et je dois lui demander quelque chose à propos de Lucy, alors je n'ai pas d'autre choix que ça !

-Tu vas lui demander ce qu'elle compte faire de toi ?

-Exactement. »

Le reste de la chasse se fit plutôt calme, et elle remarqua que depuis l'annonce de guerre ouverte de Lucy, les démons n'étaient plus présents à Mystic Falls. À croire que c'était elle qui les envoyait auparavant... Quoique ce n'était pas si absurde.

Elle n'entendit pas Damon l'appeler lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, et il dût l'attraper par les deux épaules et la retourner pour qu'elle revienne à la réalité.

« Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

-J'aimerais qu'on parle de... La dernière fois. »

Elle le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, puis hocha la tête et referma la porte, restant dehors.

Elle se sentit tout à coup très gênée de n'avoir pas repensé à leur baiser, et constata également qu'en effet, ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réellement expliqués sur la situation non plus. Damon, comme à son habitude, posa le problème brutalement, sans tact.

« Bon, est-ce que tu as fait exprès de me brûler ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de te l'expliquer... Mon corps a réagi tout seul.

-Pourquoi jusqu'alors j'ai pu te toucher, dans ce cas ?

-Je suppose que ça ne représentait pas une menace, mais...La façon donc je me suis emballée...L'adrénaline...Je ne sais vraiment pas, je t'assure !

-D'accord, ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas voulu me repousser ? Dit-il lentement.

-...Par repousser, tu entends quoi exactement ? » Rit-elle nerveusement. Damon la regarda comme si elle était idiote, et elle rendit les armes. « D'accord, d'accord, seulement c'est pas facile pour moi d'en parler, figure-toi ! J'ai été surprise, mais je crois que...Non.

Le vampire hocha la tête, puis se rapprocha d'elle, la touchant presque.

« Et si je recommençais ?

-Je ne veux pas te freiner, mais je te brûlerais encore, je crois... Je ne contrôle pas ça, c'est une protection contre les êtres...

-Maléfiques. » Finit-il, presque dépité. « Tu n'es pas une sainte pour rien ! » Rit-il sans joie.

Il s'éloigna, mais elle lui saisit le bras pour qu'il la regarde.

« Je peux te toucher, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas un brasier qu'il faut fuir, alors... J'espère que ça ne changera rien.

-Beaucoup de choses ont changé, Maria, moi en premier. Même si je suis encore et toujours un vampire, il y a des choses que je peux supporter, et d'autres non. En l'occurrence, je connais mes limites maintenant.

-Moi non. »

Elle l'attira à lui et l'enlaça, plongeant son visage dans son cou. Il resta stoïque, puis soupira et passa ses bras autour d'elle, et elle put le sentir sourire. Il vit qu'elle se tenait sut la pointe des pieds pour l'atteindre et rit.

« Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Fit-il.

-Et toi un vieux crétin ! » Renchérit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ajusta la rose sur sa veste de smoking, et s'en alla. Elle eut un sourire moqueur puis rentra chez elle, échouant sur son lit sans se changer.

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez aimé ;) _

_Je suis désolée si l'histoire perds un peu de son pep's, ou qu'elle vous semble un peu misérable, mais j'ai du mal à me remettre en selle ces temps-ci XD_

_Lardon-ette : Gaha, la partie où elle le crame... Je l'adore XD J'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de tes espérences !_

_Scotty : Merci pour ton commentaire, file-moi tes impressions sur la suite ;D_

_Brenda66 : MDR moi je t'imagine très bien sauter sur ton lit ! J'ai tellement eu ce genre de réactions en lisant des fictions, je suis super heureuse d'avoir engendré ce genre de réation à mon tour XD En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite t'as plu =)_

_Roselia001 : Tu me rassures quand tu me dis qu'ils sont les mêmes, j'ai l'impression de les idéaliser un peu trop -" Et cette chère Maria, qui fait boulette sur boulette... haaah... Toujours pareil ! haha... En tout cas merci pour ton avis !_

_Ange : Voilà la suite, et le reste est en préparation ! Merci pour ton commentaire !_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction et qui la suivent, merci à ceux qui la favorisent et à ceux qui m'encouragent à la continuer, je peux vous dire qu'il en faut de temps en temps ! Je vous aime ! Ha ha..._


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut à tous ! Je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie, je vais juste vous dire trois mots : Londres, Internet, Désolée ! Et j'espère que vous allez aimé la suite ! Je me suis délectée de vos commentaires, j'y répondrai en bas de chapitre ! _

_Disclaimer : L'univers de Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Maria sortit de la salle de bain et ne fut pas surprise de voir son vampire préféré assis dans la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse. Elle l'œilla, faussement exaspérée, et attrapa la pomme qu'il lui lança.

« Pourquoi les femmes mettent-elles autant de temps à se préparer ? Geint-il, se mettant en quête d'une bière.

-Parce qu'elles ont le sens de l'hygiène, rétorqua Maria.

-Ouch... »

La pendule indiquait onze heures trente, alors elle décida de prendre son temps et s'assit en face de lui, mordant dans son fruit goulument.

« Tu bois déjà, à cette heure-ci ? Remarqua-t-elle en voyant Damon prendre une gorgée de bière.

-Mauvaise habitude. Malheureusement, c'est le seul truc qui a un effet sur moi... Mais à forte dose, bien entendu !

-Damon... Qu'est ce que ça fait, d'être un vampire ? »

Il la regarda avec un sourcil levé, puis posa sa bière sur la table. Il regarda distraitement les mains de Maria pianoter nerveusement sur le meuble.

« On ressent tout plus... Brutalement. La colère se transforme en haine, l'attirance en traque, le désir en soif... Non, en fait tout dérive vers la soif.

-...Et tu ne ressens jamais rien de positif ? »

Il lui lança son typique demi-sourire, puis se leva, finit sa bière d'une traite et la jeta.

« Et toi, alors ? rétorqua-t-il.

-...Touché. »

Elle frotta ses mains, puis enfila sa veste noire et lui sourit.

« Prêt à affronter des générations de Goretti ?

-J'en tremble déjà ! »

Il l'attrapa par les bras, les passa autour de son cou et fonça vers la forêt, Maria accrochée à son dos.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Maria sauta vaillamment à terre, mais ses genoux flanchèrent et elle tomba de toute sa grâce sur la pierre, n'ayant pas réellement prévu le tournis horrible qui la foudroyait.

« On avait le temps de prendre la voiture ! Maugréa-t-elle en se frottant le bas du dos, péniblement.

-Autant bénéficier du côté « positif » du vampire, non ? » Railla le jeune homme, les yeux sondant les alentours.

Le ciel était clair, les rayons du soleil transperçaient les feuillages des arbres comme les balles d'un pistolet, changeant constamment, donnant à la forêt un aspect vivant. Le crissement de branchages la fit sursauter, mais ce n'était que Damon, qui avançait avec conviction vers l'entrée de la tombe. Elle le suivit d'un pas rapide, n'ayant d'autre choix que de faire d'énormes enjambées pour le rejoindre.

« T'as l'air de plutôt bien connaître l'endroit ! Remarqua-t-elle les sourcils levés.

-C'est toi qui as donné le rendez-vous ici, il me semble ! » Rétorqua le vampire sans la regarder, poursuivant son chemin.

Maria sortit deux lampes-torches et lui en donna une, qu'il alluma d'un revers de main.

« Tu connais cet endroit d'avant ?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires !

-...D'accord, de toute manière je n'avais pas besoin de ta réponse... »

Il se tourna vers elle, mettant la lumière en plein dans son visage, et elle plissa les yeux.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-Je te signale que je suis entrée dans ta tête ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu parlais facilement de ton passé, et j'ai ma réponse ! Expliqua Maria, ponctuant son discours d'un haussement d'épaules.

-Alors c'est ça ton « c'est quoi, être un vampire » et toute la foutaise qui va avec ? se moqua-t-il en reprenant son chemin.

-Non ! Oui... Un peu ! J'aurais bien aimé en apprendre un peu sur toi, et puisque tu es un vampire, autant mieux comprendre ton état aussi non ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon passé, contente-toi de ça ! »

Elle resta en arrière, le regarda avec dédain, puis mimiqua sa dernière phrase, le faisant soupirer.

Ils arrivèrent dans la plus grande cavité, qui avait été aménagée et ressemblait à une tanière pour amateur de vaudou. Ils aperçurent Dorian Gray, dans un coin de la pièce, plongeant sur eux un regard insondable. Un homme apparut soudain devant eux, les faisant sursauter. Il était petit, presque chauve, crasseux. On aurait dit une taupe humaine, le teint cireux et des gants aux doigts.

« Vous êtes là, Mademoiselle Goretti ! Entrez, entrez, nous allons pouvoir commencer ! » Dit-il tout excité. Il voulut ôter sa veste mais elle se dégagea, menaçante. Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence, puis retourna au centre de la pièce où deux blocs de pierre étaient disposés, côte à côte.

Elle comprit que cela serait le socle sur lequel ils devraient reposer, et sans le vouloir, fit une grimace d'appréhension.

« Avant toute chose, il faut que je m'assure que tout est clair par ici, je reviens. », dit-elle avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et d'exploser deux bouteilles d'eau bénite par terre, juste devant l'entrée de la cavité. Elle sortit ensuite une autre fiole que Damon considéra comme de l'eau également. Elle en fit une ligne devant elle, puis craqua une allumette et la jeta; La ligne prit feu instantanément, et les flammes grimpèrent jusqu'à la hauteur des hanches de Maria, empêchant toute personne de passer sans se brûler. « Là, on est prêts ! »

« Bien, hum, il va falloir que vous buviez cela, c'est une potion qui favorise le glissement... » commença le nécromancien, interrompu par les pouffements de rire de Damon. Aux regards pesant sur lui, il arrêta brusquement.

« Pardon, c'est ce truc de potion qui... Je suis pas habitué à ce genre de conneries magiques !

-Ce n'est pas de la magie, jeune homme, c'est de la science ! » S'offusqua l'homme-taupe. « Je disais donc, une fois que vous l'aurez dans le corps, vous vous endormirez et j'entrerai en action ! Je vous scellerai d'abord pour que vous ne soyez pas dispersés, et ensuite j'orienterai vos esprits à différents niveaux ! Étant donné mes calculs, vous devriez rester dans une dimension environ quatre heures !

-Et il y en aura combien ? Demanda Damon, inquiet.

-D'après mes souvenirs, il y a eu trois Maria Goretti avant moi... Mais la première a eu aussi des vies antérieures, alors je ne sais pas trop..., Avoua Maria.

-De toute manière, vous n'y resterez que jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, je vous en sortirai ensuite ! »

Maria sortit un tissu de sa poche, et le montra au nécromancien.

« Signez ça.

-Qu'est ce que...

-C'est un contrat fiable qui vous apporterait de très gros ennuis si vous n'accomplissiez pas votre devoir envers nous tous, soit vous le signez, soit on se tire ! » coupa Maria.

Le nécromancien hocha lentement la tête, puis prit le stylo qu'elle lui tendait et signa au bas du tissu. Maria lut son nom machinalement.

« Sygfried Gregorovitch. Le Gregorovitch. Vous êtes assez bon, à ce qu'il paraît. », fit Maria en rangeant le tissu dans son sac. « Au fait, il y avait une close stipulant que vous devrez ensuite me rendre service en me prédisant l'avenir proche...

-Mais, ce n'était pas dans...

-Sérieusement, vous croyiez que je ferais cela par pure solidarité envers un damné ? J'ai droit à une récompense aussi, Greg ! » Fit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique que Damon aurait juré être pareil au sien.

Elle attrapa les deux gobelets sur la caisse de bois et en tendit un à Damon.

« Tu es dure en affaire ! Rit-il.

-On prend des risques, je veux être sûre que ça en vaut le coup ! Répondit-elle, avant de se hisser sur l'un des blocs de pierre.

-À ta santé ! » S'exclama le vampire, et il descendit le contenu dans sa gorge, régurgitant presque tellement le goût était affreux.

Il s'allongea et vit que Maria était déjà endormie. Gregorovitch prit sa main et la noua à celle du vampire. Damon ne vit rien de plus, sombrant déjà lui aussi.

* * *

« ...Mon...Damon... DAMON ! »

Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Le brouhaha ambiant l'envahit et il sentit ses deux bras tirés en arrière. Maria le traînait par terre aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Il se dégagea de son emprise et se leva, réalisant où ils étaient.

Cela semblait être une colline en plein printemps, qui aurait pu être paradisiaque. Bien loin de là, elle était occupée par des centaines d'hommes s'entretuant dans les coups de feu, les flèches et les coups de hache. Il attrapa Maria et voulut s'enfuir, mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'habilité de courir plus vite qu'un homme normal. Il courut néanmoins et ils se cachèrent à la lisière d'un petit bois, en sueur.

« Ne me dis pas qu'on est tombés en pleine conquête de l'Ouest ? C'est des indiens, ça ? S'écria Damon.

-Je crois bien oui ! On est pas très bien tombés !

-Mais...Maria Goretti est morte en 1905 ! Comment...

-Je t'ai dit, elle avait des vies antérieures aussi ! »

Damon se pinça l'arête du nez, regrettant déjà de s'être aventuré dans cette aventure étrange. Il remarqua une éraflure sur le bras de sa partenaire et se demanda s'il pouvait lui aussi se blesser, voire mourir.

Une paire de bottes apparut soudain devant eux, et ils levèrent la tête pour découvrir à qui elles appartenaient. Un géant, barbu et crasseux, les auscultait du regard, les sourcils froncés, menaçant.

« Z'êtes qui, vous ?

-Euh... »

Ils échangèrent un regard entre eux, incapables de savoir comment répondre.

Ce qui leur valut, 15 minutes plus tard et depuis déjà une heure, de se retrouver dans deux cellules adjacentes d'un vieux bâtiment grinçant, qui devait être le bureau du shérif du coin. Celui-ci, qui se trouva en vérité être l'homme anormalement grand, sifflotait à son bureau, tapant sur sa machine à écrire ce qui semblait être le procès verbal les concernant.

Damon était debout face aux barreaux, les bras dépassant dans l'attitude d'un vrai bagnard. Il ne lui manquait plus que le torse nu plein de tatouages et le crâne rasé, songea Maria d'un œil vide. Elle-même était assise dans un coin de sa chambre de fortune, analysant la situation. Bien sûr, ils avaient l'air de malades mentaux : Rien que leurs vêtements indiquaient qu'ils n'étaient « pas du coin ». Elle n'était même pas sûre que les Jeans se commercialisaient déjà. Quant à son T-Shirt blanc et à celui de Damon... Il lui semblait que seulement l'armée en portait, et encore, à partir de 1899.

D'ailleurs, en quelle année étaient-ils ?

« Euh, excusez-moi, Shérif... » Tenta Maria en se levant pour mettre moins de distance entre son interlocuteur et elle. « Qu'est ce qui a déclenché la bataille, là-bas ?

-Ce ne sont pas des choses qui intéressent les gentes damoiselles...

-Les gentes damoiselles finissent-elles en prison, en général ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un air mutin.

Damon et le shérif se regardèrent et eurent le même plissement de lèvres, indiquant qu'elle marquait un point.

« Des représailles, m'dame. À cause de ce qui s'est passé à Wounded Knee, il y a quelques mois de ça. Une des nombreuses attaques Sioux qui ont suivi. On a l'habitude, maintenant.

-Ouais, un massacre de plus ou de moins... », marmonna-t-elle, sûre de n'être entendue que par Damon.

Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher de la grille qui séparait leurs deux cellules. La main de Damon alla reposer d'elle-même sur celle que Maria avait posé sur la grille, tandis qu'ils penchaient la tête pour pouvoir chuchoter et être entendus _Bon, ce n'était pas un souci pour lui, mais elle n'avait pas une hyper-sensibilité de l'ouïe, elle.

« La bataille de Wounded Knee a eu lieu à la toute fin des années 1800, se remémora le vampire. Dans le Dakota du Sud, mais je n'y étais pas, à l'époque...

-D'accord, ce qui veut dire qu'on a vraiment l'air déplacés...

-Bien sûr qu'on a l'air déplacés, tu portes des Doc Martens, et moi un blouson de chez Armani ! J'ai complètement oublié d'enfiler des fringues de bouseux, aujourd'hui ! Ironisa-t-il.

-Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir, si on disparaît subitement d'ici comme par magie...

-On est mal. Il faudrait qu'on le convainque de nous laisser sortir, mais comment... »

Maria sembla réfléchir un instant, puis eut un éclat dans les yeux qui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la nuque de son ami.

Il n'avait pas souvent vu ce genre de regard, et les seules fois avaient été lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait au bar à New York, et lorsqu'elle avait voulu descendre en Enfer. Il ne pipa mot pour autant, mais la regarda intensément, comme pour la défier de le surprendre.

Maria se jaugea des pieds à la tête, puis détacha ses cheveux, se pinça les joues et noua le bas de son T-Shirt, laissant apparaître son ventre blanc et _ Damon ne l'imaginait pas comme cela _, finement dessiné. Elle appela le shérif d'une voix mielleuse, et lui aussi eut des frissons. Alors que son cœur ne battait plus depuis des centaines d'années, il lui sembla qu'il s'était remis en route, rien que pour faire affluer tout le sang de son corps vers une partie spéciale de son anatomie.

Ses yeux accaparaient tellement de son attention, que ses oreilles n'entendaient plus qu'un bourdonnement, captant quelques bribes de mots qu'il ne voulait absolument pas relier entre eux, sous peine de lui faire perdre le peu de sens moral qu'il avait envers elle. Il assista, impuissant et inquiet, mais excité, à l'avancée du shérif _ visiblement pas marié, ou alors très libéré _ vers la cellule de la jeune femme ; L'une de ses mains passa au travers des barreaux et alla frôler une hanche, et Damon eut juste envie d'attraper cette main et de la lui arracher avec les dents.

Maria jouait son rôle à la perfection, telle une prédatrice, une lionne en cage appâtant le singe qui détenait la clé. Celle-ci ne fit pas longtemps à faire son apparition, et le shérif fut dans la cellule en deux petites secondes, laissant tomber son chapeau à terre et scrutant avec délice le corps de celle qui avait eu toute son attention. Le géant s'autorisa un regard vers Damon, un regard vainqueur qu'il jura de lui ôter aussitôt qu'il aurait les mains sur lui. De toute sa hauteur, on pourrait croire qu'il allait la dévorer comme le chaperon rouge face au terrible loup.

« Trop près, beaucoup trop près... » Songea Damon, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'elle lui faisait mal, les ongles plantés dans ses paumes. Que se passait-il, si son plan ne fonctionnait pas ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle comptait faire, mais il était hors de question qu'il reste là sans rien tenter. Allait-elle le distraire et lui balancer les clés discrètement ? Ou alors... Allait-elle aller plus loin ? Avec ce type ignoble et rustre ? Allait-elle...

À cet instant, la main de Maria se referma, son bras fléchit, et elle lui décocha un splendide coup de poing dans l'estomac, le faisant ployer dans un soubresaut de douleur. Sans perdre de temps, elle attrapa sa tête à deux mains, et amena violemment celle-ci à rencontrer son genou. Un dernier crochet du droit mit fin à la conscience du shérif, qui tomba mollement, à moitié sur le lit de paille effrité auquel elle avait eu droit. Elle lui subtilisa les clés et ouvrit sa cellule, puis courut ouvrir celle de Damon. Celui-ci l'attrapa à deux mains par les épaules et la secoua.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Tu te rends compte de ce que ce pourri aurait pu te faire ?

-De rien Damon, ravie de t'avoir sorti de là ! Se moqua-t-elle en prenant une voix de fausset.

-Je suis sérieux ! Insista-t-il, alors qu'elle se libérait de son emprise.

-Je sais ! C'est très mignon, je t'assure, mais là on a pas le temps ! » Sourit-elle, avant de lui tapoter la joue et de sortir de la pièce.

« Ce n'est pas _mignon,_ je t'aurais violé sur place ! » voulut-il riposter, mais il préféra avancer lui aussi, non sans enfermer le shérif dans la cellule, balançant les clés au loin.

Ils se cachèrent partout où ils le pouvaient, dans des coins de rue déserts, derrière des tonneaux. Arrivés à côté du Saloon, Maria leva les yeux, sourit, puis donna un coup de coude à Damon, qui regarda à son tour. Il eut un sourire satisfait : Des vêtements étaient suspendus, visiblement secs et propres. Quelques minutes plus tard, et après un peu de bataille pour passer une robe qui visiblement _ne pouvait pas_ s'enfiler toute seule, ils s'élancèrent dans la rue, passant presque inaperçus.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Demanda le vampire, tout en saluant d'un sourire faux un gentleman qui passait par là, avec une barbe digne de celle de Lincoln.

-Parce que tu crois que ce qu'on fait a un sens ? On subit, et avec un peu de chance on tombera peut-être sur Maria... Enfin, sur la personne qui est censée être Maria. »

Damon décida donc d'aller au Saloon, après avoir dépouillé ni vu ni connu un passant de son porte-feuille, qu'il jeta dans un coin. Ils allèrent s'asseoir, non sans remarquer le niveau sonore baisser, et les regards sur eux. Le gérant vint à eux, un homme bedonnant, blond, avec une moustache tortillée.

« M'sieur Dame, que puis-je vous offrir ? Proposa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Un Bourbon, et quelque chose de frais pour la dame, s'il vous plaît. » Commanda Damon comme un vrai gentilhomme.

Ah, mais elle avait oublié : Il était dans son élément, dans son époque. Il aurait eu une bonne cinquantaine d'années, à cette période. Ce dernier sembla discerner ce à quoi elle pensait, et lui adressa un demi-sourire.

« Étonnant, ce que le monde pouvait être simple, de ce temps-là ! Heureusement, j'ai pu voir en direct le progrès s'effectuer... Passer du dix-neuvième au vingt-et-unième siècle d'un coup devrait être vraiment traumatisant ! »

Elle retrouva un peu plus de gaieté et se prit à rire, imaginant l'idiot de shérif au devant des policiers de la NYPD, armes automatiques, taser et radios en main.

Une heure plus tard, cigare à la main, Damon remportait sa troisième manche de poker. Les acclamations étaient aussi nombreuses que les protestations, étant donné que ce petit nouveau était en train de déplumer les hommes du village. Les prostituées qui n'étaient pas occupées le lorgnaient avidement, elle savait qu'il avait remarqué. Elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour paraître détachée, mais elle bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux … !

Mais après tout, ils n'avaient aucune attache, l'un envers l'autre. Rien n'était officiel; Bon Dieu de bois, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'ils partagent des sentiments ! Et en ce moment, à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'une chaîne de télévision qu'elle ne pouvait pas capter. C'était bien là, la réponse était dans sa tête ! Mais il fallait qu'elle trouve ce qui manquait pour dévoiler le mystère.

Elle se souvint avoir ressenti un lien entre eux, après sa première vision. Quelque chose qui lui criait qu'il avait toujours été là, qu'elle le savait. C'était un sentiment très perturbant, comme croiser quelqu'un qu'on avait cru imaginer en rêve, ou vivre un moment qu'on pensait avoir déjà vu.

Quelqu'un lui attrapa soudain le bras, et elle fixa avec un regard glacé l'homme complètement saoul qui tirait sur son poignet pour l'emmener danser. Elle entreprit de le rejeter calmement, se souvenant qu'une « damoiselle » ne devrait peut-être pas savoir se battre, ni parler mal, d'ailleurs. Et il fallait dire qu'avoir mit K.O ce monstre tout à l'heure lui avait fait très mal aux phalanges. L'alcoolique n' en démordit pas, et parvint à la faire se lever de force de sa chaise, manquant de renverser la table à cause de l'envergure de la robe. Elle tira d'un coup sec et se dégagea, ce qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Il leva la main vers elle et elle plissa les yeux, déterminée à ne pas bouger.

Les femmes de ce temps ne se battaient pas, Maria ! Peu importait qu'elle se prenne une gifle, ou même un coup de poing, elle n'en mourrait pas. Elle attendit la collision, mais n'en entendit que le bruit. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut que Damon avait posé un bras autour d'elle, l'autre encore tendu du coup de poing qu'il venait de lancer dans la figure du soulard. Il avait l'air furieux, et elle jura qu'en temps normal, ses crocs seraient visibles et ses yeux injectés de sang. Il alla attraper l'homme par le col et le frappa à nouveau, sous les cris des femmes et les exclamations _ et les rires, nom de Dieu ! _ des hommes.

« Ne. La. Touche. Pas ! S'exclamait-il, ponctuant ses mots de coups divers.

-Damon ! Arrête, je n'ai rien ! Tenta-t-elle en posant fébrilement ses mains sur les épaules du vampire, qui s'arrêta net et laissa sa victime tomber, sous le choc mais pas totalement évanoui.

-On s'en va ! » Ordonna-t-il, fourrant l'argent qu'il avait gagné sans la poche de son pantalon. Il lui saisit la main et l'attira dehors, sous le soleil éclatant du début d'après-midi. Il fulminait, elle le voyait bien. Il marchait tellement vite, faisait de telles enjambées qu'elle faillit trébucher plusieurs fois sur le bas de sa robe en tentant de garder le rythme. Une fois à la lisière de la ville, il s'arrêta et la regarda, l'air mécontent.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas frappé, lui ? Gronda-t-il, et elle fut choquée qu'il lui fasse un reproche.

-Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention ! Je ne crois pas qu'à cette époque, les jeunes filles apprenaient à fracasser des nez !

-Peu importe, la prochaine fois, frappe ! Même si c'est moi, tu frappes ! C'est clair ?

-D'accord ! Attends, même toi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Surtout moi ! » précisa-t-il, et il examina du regard les environs.

Il fut surpris de voir une petite fille, à moins de 20 mètres d'eux, un panier d'osier à la main. Maria l'aperçut aussi, et gentiment lui fit un signe de la main. La petite ne bougea pas pendant trente secondes, puis se mit à courir vers eux, sans qu'ils sachent pourquoi. C'était une petite blondinette, âgée d'à peine dix ans, habillée d'une robe de coton, grossière, mais jolie. Elle s'arrêta devant Maria et la contempla, avant de lancer, éberluée :

« M'dame, vous connaissez ma maman ? »

La concernée écarquilla les yeux, puis s'accroupit pour être à sa taille.

« Non, je ne la connais pas. Pourquoi ça ? Répondit-elle doucement.

-Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup ! Mais aussi à mon papa... Vous me ressemblez aussi ! Enfin, je vous ressemble, je crois... Vous êtes sûre que vous ne connaissez pas ma maman ? »

Maria crut comprendre sur qui elle était tombée : Sa vie antérieure, sans doute. Ce petit bout de jeune fille, blonde comme les blés, était en quelque sorte son ancêtre. Elle en fut un peu émue.

« Désolée ma chérie, je ne la connais pas. Mais tu veux me la montrer ? »

Le visage de la petite changea, passa d'un espoir grandissant à une tristesse profonde, et elle se sentit coupable d'en être la cause. Elle avait fait une bourde, apparemment.

« Maman est partie. Avec le croque-mitaine. »

Maria ne comprit pas, mais elle sentit Damon tressaillir derrière elle et se tourna lentement vers lui, cherchant une réponse à sa question muette. Il s'approcha d'elle, et murmura le plus bas possible, pour que la petite fille n'entende pas.

« Je ne suis pas sûr... Stefan était dans le coin, quand il était incontrôlable. Dans certains patelins, on parlait de lui comme du croque-mitaine. Il m'en a parlé, une fois. »

Maria eut une moue horrifiée, mais ravala rapidement les larmes qui menaçaient de poindre. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille, et lui caressa la joue du bout de son index.

« Je suis désolée ma puce. Mais sache une chose : J'ai un don. Je peux sentir si les gens sont heureux ou non. Et si je pense fort à ta maman... » Elle fit une pause et fit semblant de se concentrer. « Oui. Je sens qu'elle est heureuse, là où elle est. Et tu lui manques beaucoup, mais tu la reverras, quand tu auras toi aussi un enfant, et que tu auras eu une magnifique et longue vie. Tu auras beaucoup de choses à lui raconter. D'accord ? »

La petite fille acquiesça et lui fit un câlin, visiblement rassurée par ses propos. Elles se dirent au revoir, et Damon et Maria repartirent de leur côté, vers la forêt où l'on entendait encore, de loin, les échos de la bataille.

« Je ne suis pas sûr à cent pour cent que ce soit Stefan, tu sais, il y avait pas mal de vampires en liberté à cette époque... »

Maria secoua la tête pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'elle comprenait. Il soupira et voulut passer son bras autour d'elle, mais elle n'était plus là.

En un quart de seconde, il s'évapora lui aussi du paysage.

* * *

**Réponses aux Reviews :**

_Kerta Angita_ : Merci beaucoup d'avoir fait l'effort de poster une review, je sais par expérience qu'on se dit qu'une de plus ou une de moins, ça ne ferait pas de différence ! Mais je suppose qu'en devenant l'auteur et non plus le lecteur, tu t'es rendue compte de cette importance ? ça a fait pareil pour moi ! En tout cas je suis ravie que l'histoire provoque en toi des réactions bizarres, c'est rigolo XD Et ne t'inquiète pas, un commentaire, même un, est toujours utile et apprécié ;) Enfin, tu as raison, j'ai encore beaucoup d'idées et à mon avis, Maria va être mon cobaye pendant un petit bout de temps encore ! ha ha !

_Lardon-ette_ : Ouii, Damon n'est pas si mauvais, il faut juste creuser loiiiin, sous la crasse et la débauche ! Ha ha ! Pour ton intuition de trio infernal, j'avoue y avoir pensé, alors qui sait, si j'arrive à le mettre en scène, une rencontre pour bientôt ? ;)

_Roselia001_ : Heey ! J'avais même pas compris ton jeu de mot tellement j'étais nuuuuulle XD Mais c'était bien trouvé ! Quand j'ai compris je me suis dit "haaaah, je vais la garder en tête, celle-là" ! Ha ha ha... Sinon, oui, Damon n'aime pas beaucoup son côté humain, surtout celui qui concerne les femmes ! Et j'espère continuer à lui faire ce genre d'effet, mais qui sait, replongera-t-il un jour :) Eeeeet oui, par contre, pas de bisou ! Comme ça je les frustre autant que vous ! XD Le sadisme de l'écrivain, un truc toujours marrant à mettre en oeuvre...

_Brenda66_ : Merci pour ta review, et t'inquiète pas, j'en rêve aussi ! XD ça me flatte !

_Miel pops_ : Wow ! J'ai été super heureuse de ton commentaire, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le fait que ma fiction puisse être meilleure à tes yeux que la série actuelle m'a fait un choc ! En bien hein ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir ! ^^

Merci à ceux qui lisent, commentent, s'abonnent à cette fiction, car c'est grâce à vous qu'elle avance, peu à peu !


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Et désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu assez de mal à accoucher de ce petit bébé (Dégueu...) ! Enfin bref, c'est un loooong chapitre qui risque d'être ennuyeux...Jusqu'à un certain point, bien sûr ! Mais c'est une surprise ! Alors j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, Damon trouva une jeune femme étendue à ses pieds, visiblement inconsciente. Il œilla Maria, qui haussa les épaules.

« Je suis apparue comme par magie devant elle, elle n'a pas dû supporter. »

Il hocha la tête et se releva péniblement, ne se souvenant pas avoir ressenti de douleurs musculaires depuis des lustres. Regardant autour de lui, il conclut qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans un potager, derrière la maison d'un paysan. Sa femme gisait d'ailleurs ici.

« D'accord, et on est où, maintenant ? Et quand, surtout !

-J'ai cru l'entendre dire « _Gran Dio_ ! » avant de tomber... Alors je suppose que nous sommes en terre natale...

-Sérieusement ? On est en Italie ? Alors peut-être qu'on est tombés sur la vraie Maria- Je veux dire, tu es aussi la vraie Maria... » se rétracta-t-il devant le regard noir de la jeune femme, « Mais je te parle de la gamine... »

Maria sourcilla, puis jeta un œil autour d'elle.

« T'as pas tort, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Bon, on avance... »

Ils marchèrent le long d'un sentier, en plein soleil jusqu'au village. Les gens les regardaient bizarrement, mais après tout ils étaient vêtus comme des gens bien portants, et étaient pourtant à pied, et assez sales.

« Dis-moi, Damon, tu sais parler italien ? S'inquiéta Maria, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres.

-_Ovviamente_ ! (Bien sûr !)

-_Anch'io_ ! (Moi aussi !) »

Une jeune fille les bouscula et renversa son panier; Les pommes qu'il contenait s'éparpillèrent un peu partout, manquant de faire tomber une vieillard qui passait par là. La petite piailla des excuses en italien, ramassant à la sauvette ses fruits; Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Damon et croisa son regard. Elle avait l'air émerveillée et pétrifiée, ne pouvant même pas tendre la main pour attraper la pomme qu'il lui tendait.

Maria se racla la gorge et la jeune fille reprit ses esprits, s'excusant à nouveau.

« Bon sang, Ersilia ! Où cours-tu comme ça ? S'énerva le vieil homme en lui tendant la dernière pomme.

-Désolée, Monsieur Fabioni ! Je dois aller voir maman, Angelo s'est tordu la cheville, encore ! »

Damon laissa échapper un petit rire amusé. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'écho à son amusement, et regarda Maria de biais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-il.

-Ersilia et Angelo sont les noms du frère et de la sœur de Maria ! S'exclama-t-elle, visiblement excitée.

-On n'a plus qu'à suivre la furie ! »

Ils suivirent la gamine vers l'épicerie, où elle s'apprêtait certainement à vendre ses fruits. Un couple de vieux bourgeois les regardèrent avec sagesse, et la femme remarqua à haute voix à quel point « l'amour pouvait être mignon, à cet âge-là ! ». Ils se regardèrent et Maria remarqua avec un haut-le-cœur que leurs mains étaient entrelacées, sans doute un réflexe. Elle tenta de l'ôter, mais Damon la retint, tout en souriant au couple.

« Vous n'êtes pas du coin, n'est-ce-pas ? Demanda le mari tout en tournicotant un coin de sa moustache grisonnante.

-Non, nous sommes de passage... Pour nous marier ! Mentit Damon, sentant les ongles de Maria s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

-Félicitations ! Jappa le vieille dame, visiblement heureuse au possible.

-Merci, fit la sainte avec un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Maintenant _chéri_, il faut que nous reprenions la route ! »

Elle le tira vers l'extérieur et une fois hors de vue, elle lui écrasa brutalement le pied. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas exprimer sa douleur et la fusilla du regard. Ce qui, étonnamment, lui plut assez.

« _Pour nous marier _? Tu es cinglé ou quoi ? Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Il fallait bien trouver une histoire, non ? Se justifia-t-il avec un sourire satisfait, quoiqu'encore grimaçant de douleur.

-Laisse-moi réfléchir...Non ! »

Elle se détourna de lui pour suivre la petite Ersilia, avide de voir en vrai la petite fille qui régissait sa vie. Elle discerna les pas de Damon derrière elle, et cela lui suffit pour continuer sa filature. Elle se croyait un peu dans la petite maison dans la prairie, avec toutes ces maisons rustiques, deux ou trois seulement appartenant à des gens plus fortunés, reconnaissables à leurs barrières forgées et le carrelage précieux sur la façade ouest.

Elle croisa un groupe de jardiniers du dimanche transportant sur leurs dos des sacs de compost. L'un d'eux beuglait qu'il n'y avait qu'un stupide citadin pour se tromper de jour de livraison. Quelle idée de se tromper entre le 6 et le 16 juin !

« Attends...6 juin... », murmura Maria, avant que son visage n'affiche une expression d'horreur.

Elle recula machinalement de quelques pas, puis fit demi-tour et passa à côté de lui en lui saisissant le bras. Ne comprenant pas encore ce qu'il se passait, il se laissa emporter, alors que la maison des Goretti était à une centaine de mètres de là.

C'est lorsqu'il entendit le hurlement, dans la maison, qu'il comprit qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où la petite Maria Goretti s'était faite poignarder. Il s'arrêta brusquement, la faisant se tourner pour lui faire face. Il remarqua qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas pleurer; Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, ses sourcils étaient bas, froncés sur ses yeux plissés.

« La blague, moi qui voulait lui parler..., rit-elle tentant de cacher les sanglots dans sa voix.

-Je suis désolé... »

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se dégagea et reprit un air impassible, trahie seulement par ses yeux rouges. Elle prit de longues inspirations, se dérobant au regard du vampire.

« On n'a plus rien à faire ici... », déclara-t-elle. « Avec un peu de chance, Gregorovitch va nous sortir de là rapidement ! T'entends ? Sors-nous de là ! » Ajouta-t-elle vers le ciel.

Damon se demanda si ce qu'elle faisait avait ne serait-ce qu'une chance de fonctionner; Enfin, pour l'instant, il s'interrogeait plutôt sur ce qu'il devrait faire pour elle. Il voyait bien qu'elle était triste, mais en même temps, elle savait que la petite était morte, c'était un fait ! Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi elle éprouvait autant de compassion pour la sainte qui lui avait permis d'être ce qu'elle est. Peut-être que sa compréhension des émotions humaines n'était pas si avancée que ça, en fait. Puisqu'il ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait peut-être cru être redevenu totalement capable de sentiments.

Mais après tout, s'il n'avait pas de sentiments, il ne s'inquiéterait pas autant pour elle.

« Tu as une idée d'où on va tomber, après ? Fit-il, changeant le sujet.

-Voyons... Il y a eu six réincarnations avant moi, on en a vu une, la dernière en date, c'était il y a 18 ans... ce qui nous en laisse une pour chaque décennie, pratiquement !

-Eh ben, on a pas fini...

-Oui, mais jusqu'à maintenant on n'a rencontré que les réincarnations ayant connu une mort violente, ou alors ayant un destin tragique. Mis à part le fait qu'elles meurent toutes à 12 ans, il n'y en a que deux qui sont importantes...

-Deux ? Les autres sont mortes comme ça, sans avoir rien fait de spécial ?

-Elles n'en avaient pas le temps, va accomplir quelque chose alors que tu n'as même pas 12 ans... Les deux dont je parle, en l'occurrence, sont mortes en 1968 lors d'une révolte étudiante au Mexique, et en 1945... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir, qu'ils avaient déjà disparus sans crier gare.

* * *

Maria fut réveillée par un homme entièrement vêtu de bleu, un chapeau blanc sur la tête. Il la releva avec un grand sourire et lui susurra qu'il « ne fallait pas qu'elle se mette dans tous ses états ! ».Elle comprit qu'elle était atterrie en 1945.

Elle repéra Damon, qui la rejoignit illico entre le millier d'hommes et de femmes qui bouchaient la grande rue de New York. Des hommes en uniformes dansaient, chantaient, faisaient tourner des femmes en robes courtes et fleuries qui hurlaient de joie et de rire. Le vampire fut prit d'assaut par un groupe de soldats qui scandaient des chansons paillardes, mais revint vite et attrapa la jeune femme pour difficilement sortir de la foule. Surtout, ils étaient encore habillés de manière obsolète, et à moins de passer pour des acteurs, ils n'allaient pas facilement s'adapter !

« Comme je le disais, on est tombés en pleine fin de guerre ! Les soldats viennent de rentrer d'Europe ! Cria Maria pour être entendue, les mains sur les oreilles.

-J'avais remarqué ! Il faut qu'on se trouve des fringues !

-Quoi ?

-DES FRINGUES ! »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'entente, puis pointa un pressing du doigt, où tout le monde faisait la fête à l'extérieur. Dix minutes plus tard, elle était vêtue d'une petite robe violette et lui d'un uniforme de marin.

Ils se faufilèrent au travers des gens, se demandant encore pourquoi ils étaient là, puisque visiblement elle n'arriverait pas à trouver la petite, encore moins à lui parler. Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa la main de Maria, et elle se retrouva, après une pirouette, dans les bras d'un beau soldat; Il lui fit un magnifique sourire et l'embrassa passionnément, avant de s'excuser.

« Désolée, M'dame, mais je vous trouve absolument grandiose ! N'en déplaise à votre petit-ami !

-Euh, je n'ai pas de petit ami, s'empressa de bafouiller la chasseuse, tournant au rouge vif.

-Alors épousez-moi ! » S'enflamma le jeune homme en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. Elle rigola, gênée, mais le ton railleur de la voix qui s'éleva derrière elle la fit grincer des dents.

« Sérieusement, mec, tu ne veux pas t'infliger ça ! Ricana Damon.

-Mais... »

Le jeune soldat n'eut pas le temps de finir, que déjà son amour d'il y a dix secondes s'était volatilisé avec ce goujat.

« C'était très méchant, ça ! S'écria Maria tout en évitant les bras et les coudes qui pouvaient la blesser.

-Arrête, tu veux peut-être qu'on l'appelle, pour lui demander s'il veut signer un contrat de mariage ? Grogna l'autre, visiblement agacé.

-Ouais, et on a qu'à dire que ta jalousie, tu peux te la garder ! » ragea-t-elle en plantant ses ongles dans la main du vampire.

Il poussa une exclamation de douleur, mais planta son regard dans le sien, le visage à quinze centimètres du sien.

« Il me semblait juste qu'on avait plus ou moins accordé nos violons, tous les deux, non ? Et arrête de m'agresser constamment avec tes ongles, Shiva, reine de la jungle !

-Mais Damon, qui t'a dit que j'allais tomber dans les bras du premier homme que j'allais croiser, en 1945 ? T'es pas légèrement débile, dans ton genre ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

-D'accord, d'abord je suis un crétin qui ne parle pas de son passé, et maintenant un débile inhumain ? En tout cas je ne me fais pas embrassé par n'importe qui, moi !

-Excuse-moi ? Tu sais ce que je lui dis à ton passé, moi ? Je lui dis m... »

Le décor changea en l'espace d'une demie-seconde, et ils se sentirent flancher comme si la Terre avait brusquement arrêté de tourner, et qu'ils l'avaient senti.

Ils se retrouvèrent, ils le reconnurent, à Mystic Falls. La nuit commençait à tomber, et ils étaient dans la forêt.

« … D'accord, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? S'inquiéta Damon.

-Ne change pas de sujet ! » S'énerva Maria, enfonçant un doigt dans son torse. « On en a pas fini, Salvatore !

-Oh pitié, maintenant tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Tu vas me gronder et m'envoyer au lit, après ?

-Tu vois, c'est ça que je ne peux pas blairer chez toi ! Tu es irritant, sarcastique, cynique... Sérieusement, si c'est pour que ça finisse comme ça, abstiens-toi de m'accompagner, OK ? »

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais il la plaqua au sol, sous lui, et elle poussa un cri agacé.

« Mais ça va pas non ?

-Chut ! On est pas à Mystic Falls !

-_Quoi ? _»

Il lui fit signe de se taire, puis regarda les environs d'un œil entraîné. Maria tendit l'oreille, et il avait raison, ils faisaient mieux de se cacher. Cependant, elle était sûre d'être à Mystic Falls...

« J'en ai repéré un là-bas ! Entendit-elle.

-D'accord, vas-y, sois prudent ! Je vais réceptionner Pierce avec les autres ! »

Elle sentit Damon se figer, et ne comprit pas pourquoi. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas non plus les idées très claires dans cette position. Lorsque les bruits cessèrent, il se releva et s'épousseta; Maria était toujours par terre, un regard interrogateur fixé sur lui.

« Tu voulais connaître mon passé, hein ? » Murmura Damon. « Eh bien dis merci à ton magicien, parce qu'on y est. »

* * *

Maria n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux. Le peu d'air qu'elle avait pu inspiré était resté coincé dans sa gorge, à l'annonce de leur position.

Outre les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête _ à savoir pourquoi, _pourquoi_ avaient-ils atterri à cet endroit, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec elle ? _, elle découvrit avec stupeur qu'elle, Maria Goretti, chasseuse de démons et exorciste, sainte réincarnée, pouvait avoir une crise de panique hystérique qui pouvait rivaliser avec celles d'un ours enragé. Sans pouvoir se retenir, elle frappa Damon pour le pousser et se mit à courir dans tous les sens, cherchant une porte invisible ou un trou pour pouvoir s'y terrer _ Tout cela sous le regard ahuri du vampire. Il courut vers elle et la colla contre un tronc d'arbre, évitant de justesse d'être vus par l'un des habitants du village. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, étouffant la respiration saccadée de la jeune femme, et lui fit les gros yeux.

« Tu veux qu'on se fasse tuer ou quoi ? Pesta-t-il.

-Mmm, mmm ! Entendit-il sous sa main, et il la retira, visiblement exaspéré.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait là, putain ? Chuchota-t-elle.

-À toi de me le dire ! C'est dans _ta_ tête qu'on est censés être ! »

En effet, ils devraient être dans sa tête. Mais ils n'y étaient pas. Elle avait beau avoir vu quelques détails de ce moment, jamais elle n'aurait pu voyager là où elle n'avait aucune attache, elle en était sûre. En outre, elle n'avait jamais vu cette scène, et puisque le Damon du passé n'y était pas, il était plus que possible qu'il ne sache pas non plus pourquoi ils étaient là.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se réveiller et de botter le cul du nécromancien aussi sec, pour l'avoir trompé; Elle ne voit que lui pour dérégler le bon fonctionnement des choses, car après tout c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis le début : Jouer avec eux.

À l'expression soucieuse qu'arborait le vampire, Maria se demanda si, finalement, il ne savait pas où ils étaient tombés.

« Damon...Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

Tout ce qu'elle reçut en échange fut un regard perçant, comme s'il cherchait à savoir si, vraiment, il n'y avait que son âme dans le corps de l'exorciste. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au joues, mais mit ce détail de côté, s'accordant sur le fait que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour penser à leurs deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre; D'ailleurs, étonnamment, il n'avait pas l'air d'y penser non plus, plus préoccupé par la suite des évènements.

« On est... Je crois que c'est la nuit de... Ma mort.

-Tu es sérieux ? »

Il acquiesça lentement, s'éloignant d'elle d'un pas. C'est à ce moment qu'elle put sentir le froid ambiant, et le vent qui les frappait sans cesse.

« Et euh...Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On ne se montre pas, je n'ai pas envie de me faire zigouiller à la place de...Moi... », grimaça Damon. « Il y a bien un endroit dans le coin où on peut se cacher, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait quelqu'un maintenant...

-Eh bien allons-y, avant de mourir de froid ! »

Ils se dirigèrent furtivement en direction du fond des bois, et Maria ne reconnaissait rien. Pourtant, c'était bien dans cette même forêt qu'elle faisait ses patrouilles tous les soirs. Il fallait croire que les tempêtes et les repousses avaient complètement redessiné le paysage.

Plusieurs fois, ils durent couper court à leur marche effrénée à l'approche de torches et de voix, mais parvinrent finalement à destination : Une sorte de caverne, ou de bumker de fortune où ils seraient à l'abri quelques temps. Du moins elle l'espérait. Il y faisait noir, seuls quelques rayons de lune transperçaient les parois poreuses de la fondation.

Maria réprima un frisson, et s'assit dans un coin, le plus loin possible de l'entrée. Damon l'y rejoignit sans broncher, et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, les coudes sur les genoux. Elle le sentit la regarder de haut en bas, puis il eut un rictus.

« Très jolie au fait, dans ta petite robe !

-Ha ha, très drôle ! » Rétorqua Maria, excédée. Damon fronça les sourcils, puis claqua la langue.

« Je disais ça sérieusement, mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu as oublié d'ôter ton masque de furie imperméable aux compliments !

-Oh... Ben alors, merci... »

L'atmosphère sembla peser très lourd, avant qu'elle ne se décide à briser le silence.

« J'aurais bien aimé vivre à cette époque... Enfin, pas la tienne, celle de, tu sais, de la robe ! Bégaya-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

-Hm, le beau soldat en mal d'amour n'a rien à voir avec ce raisonnement, n'est-ce-pas ? Railla Damon qui avait empoigné quelques cailloux et les jetait devant lui dans un cliquetis résonnant.

-Pas du tout ! S'indigna Maria. C'est juste qu'à cette époque, les gens savaient vivre ! »

Au regard perdu de son partenaire, elle leva les yeux au Ciel et tenta de trouver les mots justes.

« À cette époque, il y avait déjà eu suffisamment de morts comme ça, les gens aimaient la vie ! Tu vois bien, ils chantaient, dansaient, s'amusaient d'un rien... Ils étaient heureux d'être encore là. Alors que maintenant, je fais face à des adolescents idiots qui se droguent, boivent, fument parce que c'est trop classe de mourir jeune, pensent que leur vie s'achèvent s'ils n'ont pas de vernis sur les doigts, et veulent se suicider à coup de paracétamol parce que l'amour de leur vie d'il y a deux semaines ne répond pas à leur message du soir... Sans parler de ceux qui adulent les vampires et veulent se faire sucer le sang à chaque fois qu'un dégénéré passe dans le coin ! _ Sans vouloir te vexer, bien sûr !

-Bien entendu ! S'amusa Damon en haussant les épaules d'un geste théâtral.

-Enfin, je ne dis pas que je suis mieux qu'eux; Je suis aussi une déglinguée, dans mon genre... Peut-être qu'étant donné ce que je sais sur « la suite des évènements », la mort me paraît stupide. Surtout celle qu'on se donne ! »

Le silence retomba, seulement troublé par le froissement du costume du vampire, lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour passer un bras sur ses épaules. Elle sursauta à ce toucher et écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'offusqua-t-elle.

-J'ai froid ! Rappelle-toi simplement que depuis plus de 150 ans, je ne ressens plus ça, alors là, je me les pèle !

-D'accord, et pourquoi tu me touches, alors ? J'ai aussi froid que toi !

-Chaleur corporelle. Allez, je sais que tu en as envie ! » Taquina-t-il.

Elle pouffa de rire, puis marmonna « puisqu'il le faut ! » ; Elle se blottit contre lui, rabattant ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

« Le procédé marche mieux si on est peau contre peau..., commença Damon.

-Crève. »

* * *

Dans son rêve, Maria se sentit tomber. Elle ne tapa pas contre le sol, non, elle se sentait juste dégringoler, très vite et très brutalement. Se raccrochant à ce qu'elle pouvait, elle se réveilla en sursaut, ses doigts enserrant le bras de Damon.

Expirant le plus doucement possible, ce qui s'avéra difficile, elle leva les yeux vers son visage et constata qu'il était, lui aussi, endormi. Elle tenta de se dégager, et finit par se hisser hors de son étreinte, marchant sur la pointe des pieds vers l'entrée. Elle remarqua que le ciel était plus sombre encore qu'avant. Néanmoins, elle percevait tout te même chaque arbre, chaque arbuste et chaque silhouette à l'extérieur.

C'est comme cela qu'elle aperçut, à quelques mètres de là, des hommes transportant dans un chariot une pile de vêtements. Non, ça bougeait. C'était visiblement une personne, mais elle était affalée, Maria ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Décidant qu'il en saurait plus qu'elle, elle décida de réveiller le vampire.

Elle le secoua légèrement, et cela suffit à ce qu'il atterrisse sur ses pieds, à l'affût du moindre problème. Elle lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait vu, et son expression en dit long.

« Je crois que le temps est venu de te parler vraiment de Katherine...

-Pas besoin, je connais ce qu'il faut ! Je n'ai pas réellement envie d'en apprendre plus sur elle, elle avait l'air d'être une sacrée saloperie ! _ Encore une fois, sans vouloir te vexer ! »

Il leva les yeux au Ciel, amusé, mais reprit vite son sérieux lorsqu'il alla vérifier les dires de Maria par lui-même.

« C'est elle qui est là-dedans, ils viennent de la capturer, elle était avec Stefan, à ce moment-là...

-Quelle espèce de sale petite merdeuse...

-Et en essayant de la sauver... » Coupa-t-il, « Nous nous sommes fait tirés comme des lapins. Par mon père. »

Elle déglutit, se sentant malade à l'idée qu'un père puisse faire cela à ses propres enfants. Elle se sentait mal d'avoir eut la chance d'avoir un père aimant et affectueux, quand lui n'en avait visiblement pas eu le droit. Il n'avait malheureusement pas le droit à une deuxième chance.

_Quoique_...

Elle poussa une exclamation et Damon dût lui mettre la main sur la bouche, lui mimant de la fermer.

« Damon, on peut vous sauver ! Chuchota-t-elle, excitée.

-Hein ?

-Toi et Stefan, vous étiez sous l'emprise de Katherine, à ce moment-là, non ? Mais si toi, tu apparais devant ton autre toi, et que tu le mets en garde, non seulement il va frôler la crise cardiaque, mais en plus il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il lâche l'affaire, et Stefan avec ! Et une fois les vampires loin d'ici, quelques heures plus tard à peine, vous n'aurez plus le sang de cette garce dans le corps, vous serez humains, et vivants ! »

Damon ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant toute l'importance de ce qu'elle disait.

« Mais, est-ce qu'on a vraiment le pouvoir d'interagir pour que ça change ?

-Il s'agit ni plus ni moins que d'un voyage dans le passé, à quoi ça servirait qu'on soit là, sinon ?

-... Bon, allons-y alors ! »

Il lui prit la main et la tira vers l'extérieur, où ils tentèrent de retrouver les Damon et Stefan de l'époque. Ils les aperçurent au loin, mettant en place leur pseudo plan de bataille pour sauver leur dulcinée. Le vampire poussa la chasseuse derrière un rocher et la rejoint, le souffle court _ sans doute l'excitation.

« Bon, maintenant on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous n'aviez pas d'armes, hein ? »

Il secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi elle demandait ça. Ah, bien sûr. Il se serait volontiers tiré dessus, sous le coup de la peur.

« Alors tu te faufiles vers eux, et tu leur fais ton coup typique du « regardez-moi, je suis un vampire ! »

-Je ne suis pas un vampire, ici, rappela-t-il.

-Peu importe, tu viens du futur et tu as la même tronche. On s'en fout du reste ! »

Il acquiesça et s'apprêtait à y aller, mais se rétracta et la regarda soudain avec une once de doute.

« Et tout le reste ? Toi, Elena, Mystic Falls, les gens que j'ai tué ? Se rendit-il compte, soudain.

-Les gens que tu as tué, je ne sais pas; Mais moi, Elena, Bonnie, tout le monde... On vous oubliera certainement. On aura la même vie, mais sans vous dans le tableau, avec tout ce que ça implique. Mais peu importe ! Le plus important c'est que tu aies une seconde chance ! Après tout, nos vies sans toi, sans ton frère, c'est ce qui aurait dû se produire, non ? Il n'y a pas de problème, donc ! »

Damon se leva, jeta un œil vers sa « cible », puis disparut du champ de vision de Maria. Elle soupira, contente de l'idée qu'elle avait eu.

Puis la réalité la frappa.

Elle arriverait à Mystic Falls, et ne verrait que ces adolescents braillards au Grill; Elle patrouillerait le soir sans personne, affrontant les démons sans aide; Elle irait au Lycée, perdrait son père, devrait expliquer à tout le monde qui elle était, puisqu'elle n'aurait pu effacer la mémoire de Tyler Lockwood.

Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur : Il ne se glisserait pas dans sa chambre pour l'embêter. Elle ne verrait plus jamais son sourire de sale gamin en quête d'une bêtise. Elle ne se souviendrait même pas de leur escapade à New York, ni de ses regards inquiets, de temps en temps... Ni de leur premier et seul, douloureux baiser. Damon Salvatore serait rayé de sa vie, à jamais.

Elle se retourna, et ne le voyant plus, se mit à sangloter. Elle glissa le long de la paroi rocheuse et enfouit son visage dans ses mains, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Elle détestait geindre, mais à présent elle s'en foutait. Ses gémissements et reniflements faisaient écho dans la forêt, mais elle s'en fichait. Quelle ironie, de révéler le peu de sentiments dont elle était capable alors que tout était trop tard ! Quelle nulle elle avait été !

Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté, et sa tête rencontra quelque chose de mou. Elle le reconnut à son odeur, et tenta d'arrêter de pleurer.

« C'est bon, tu l'as prévenu ? » Murmura-t-elle, la tête toujours baissée contre le bras de Damon.

Elle sentit son corps pivoter, et se retrouva face à lui, ses paumes soutenant sa tête. Il essuya ses joues mouillés avec les pouces et soupira, la fixant dans les yeux. N'y voyant qu'un signe fatidique d'acquiescement, Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer, les larmes rejaillissant de ses prunelles bleues.

« Non. »

Elle hoqueta et le regarda, choquée et perdue.

« Mais, tu...

-Je crois... » Coupa-t-il avec un murmure, « ...Que toi et moi, on a pensé à la même chose, pendant ces dernières trente secondes, non ? »

Elle n'avait encore jamais vu cette expression de douceur sur son visage. C'était tellement irréel, il avait l'air tellement...Humain. Ses paumes étaient chaudes, au contraire de la réalité. Ses yeux étaient tout aussi bleus, tout aussi magiques. Elle se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon, une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé tous les fils. Ses larmes coulaient encore, elle les sentait, mais n'avait aucun contrôle sur elles. Elle essaya de trouver ses mots, mais son cerveau avait prit l'aspect d'une pelote de laine dont on ne trouvait ni le début, ni la fin.

« Je...Je-ne...

-Où est passée la langue de vipère que je connais si bien ? Sourit-il, de son Ô combien magnifique sourire.

-Pars pas ! Arriva-t-elle à prononcer, comme une enfant abandonnée un matin de rentrée scolaire.

-Je ne pars pas, j'ai trop de crasses à te faire, encore ! Je ne peux les accomplir qu'en tant que vampire cool et classe ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, puis rigola d'une voix éraillée, encore pleine d'émotions contraires.

« Tu sais, chuchota-t-il, Il y a une chose à laquelle je pense depuis pas mal de temps, maintenant... »

Il essuya le visage de Maria d'un revers de main, puis colla son front au sien, les yeux fermés.

« Tu n'as pas tes pouvoirs ici. »

Doucement, il parcourut la petite distance qui séparait leurs visages et l'embrassa sans la brusquer.

Il gouta aux larmes salées qui avaient échoué aux coins de ses lèvres, tandis que ses mains caressaient toujours ses joues. Il sentit ses mains à elle l'entourer, échouant entre ses omoplates, dans un mouvement désespéré de rapprochement qu'il comprit comme sa façon très personnelle de rendre les armes. Les deux papillons en pleine collision se scellèrent avec empressement, comme si leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil _ Ce qui avait presque été le cas. Maria se demandait si elle n'était pas déjà morte, tant le besoin de respirer s'était évanoui. Elle ne respirait que par lui, sentant son parfum, ses doigts le long de son cou, les siens se perdant dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Ce fut lui qui rompit leur premier vrai baiser, ne cessant de la regarder, se demandant s'il n'allait pas se jeter sur elle, et tant pis s'ils suffoquaient tous les deux.

« Je... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que tous les deux tombèrent dans le noir total.

* * *

La lumière lui fit mal aux yeux, et pourtant il n'y avait que quelques torches dans la caverne.

Allongée sur le dos, face au plafond, elle revint lentement à la réalité. Ils étaient revenus à Mystic Falls, 2011. Alors que son esprit dérivait vers ce qui venait de se passer, elle tourna la tête vers la gauche et vit que Damon était lui aussi en train de se réveiller. Son naturel revint alors au galop, et elle sauta du bloc de granite sur lequel elle reposait, cherchant le nécromancien des yeux.

« Gregorovitch ! S'écria-t-elle, le voyant se cacher dans un coin.

-Je vous assure que ce n'est pas ma faute, j'ai...

-Pourquoi s'est-on retrouvé en dehors de mon putain d'esprit, espèce d'enfoiré ? » Hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Elle le colla au mur d'un coup de pied et le maintint contre celui-ci, menaçante, le pied sur son sternum.

« J'ai mal calculé mon coup, mon attention a été détournée l'espace d'un instant et son esprit a été plus fort ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu intervenir avant maintenant !

-Et qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

-Moi. »

À la voix inconnue qu'elle entendit, elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement, levant sa garde. Les flammes qui gardaient l'entrée étaient éteintes, et sur une petite chaise se tenait, voluptueuse et hautaine, le sosie d'Elena.

Damon fut à côté de Maria en un clin d'œil, et fixa la nouvelle arrivante avec mépris.

« Katherine.

-Bonsoir, Damon. Écarte-toi, j'ai besoin de tuer cette jeune fille. »

* * *

_**Fin ! Enfin, pour le moment ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, chers lecteurs ? =p**_

_**Miel Pops : Avoir laissé un commentaire est déjà quelque chose de grand, donc je ne néglige pas ta review, même si tu ne sais pas quoi dire ! MDR ! En tout cas j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'as apporté autant de satisfaction que les précédents !**_

_**Kerta Angita : EXTRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :D Ton idée de cabaret n'était pas mal du tout ! J'imagine bien Maria, prise à partie par un groupe de danseuses de French Cancan, obligée de lever la jambe sur scène ! Mais ça aurait été déplacé, je crois XDD Je n'aurais pas sûr broder dessus ! Cela restera donc dans nos esprits délurés ! Pour ce qui est de Damon, réincarnation de Mohamed Ali, j'approuve ! Je veux bien faire l'arbitre ! (Ou l'idiote qui tape sur la petite sonnerie à chaque début de round...) Et en ce qui concerne Stefan, oui, les gens ont tendance à oublier que c'était (excusez la vulgarité) un sacré salaud à ses jours les plus sombres...Quand il était intéressant quoi... J'ai vraiment du mal à inculquer les personnages principaux de la série dans l'histoire, je les trouve trop...Mous. Alors que Damon et Maria crachent presque des feux d'artifices, tellement ils pétillent ! XD Anyway j'attends ton avis sur ce dernier chapitre ! **_

_**Brenda66 : Wooow, merciiiiiiiiiiii ! ç_ç C'est un super compliment, surtout venant d'une fan de Delena ! (Non, je ne te cracherai pas dessus, ne t'en fais pas mdrrr) J'espère rester première à ton top 50 pendant encore longtemps ! ;D**_

_**Lardon-ette : Heeey ! Tu fais bien de te jeter dessus ! XD Pour ce qui est du lien, oui c'est morbide hein ? Mais je crois que j'ai fait plus morbide que ça...Et si non, je ferais pire, promis ! HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAhhhargh, keuf keuf ! Je n'aime pas m'étouffer dans mes rires diaboliques... Et donc oui, la rencontre du trio de choc est pour la prochaine fois ! Les étincelles vont fuser ! stay tuned !**_

_**Scotty : Puisque le but est de vous surprendre, je suis heureuse que tu le vives comme ça ! 8D Et j'espère t'avoir encore surpris pour ce dernier chapitre ! **_

_**Marion : Je prie pour qu'il te plaise, ce chapitre ! Et vive Stefan, la personnalisation du génocide ! (Omondieu...)**_

_**Merci aux nombreux nouveaux lecteurs et à ceux qui suivent, et favorisent (est-ce que ça se dit, cette ignominie ?) cette fiction ! Sans vous, elle n'existerait certainement pas !**_


	19. Chapter 19

Bonsoir à tou(te)s ! J'ai été longue, je sais, mais je n'arrivais plus à trouver la logique de mon histoire, et en ce moment j'ai très peur de faire n'importe quoi, donc je prends beaucoup plus de temps à écrire trois phrases, après les avoir longuement analysé...Il faudrait que je retrouve le flow de mes débuts, haha ! Merci pour vos Reviews, j'y réponds en bas de page ! Vos anticipations aussi me font plaisir, elles sont drôle à lire et je dois avouer que quelques fois j'aimerais m'en inspirer ! Mais l'originalité est primordiale si mon but est de vous surprendre ! Alors régalez-vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

_À la voix inconnue qu'elle entendit, elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement, levant sa garde. Les flammes qui gardaient l'entrée étaient éteintes, et sur une petite chaise se tenait, voluptueuse et hautaine, le sosie d'Elena. _

_Damon fut à côté de Maria en un clin d'œil, et fixa la nouvelle arrivante avec mépris._

_« Katherine._

_-Bonsoir, Damon. Écarte-toi, j'ai besoin de tuer cette jeune fille. »_

« Besoin de me tuer ? Tu n'arriverais même pas à me faire tomber si j'étais en déséquilibre sur une corde, ma minette ! »

Damon jeta un œil douteux vers Maria. Minette ? Jamais personne n'avait dû manquer autant de respect à

Katherine Pierce. Celle-ci donnait d'ailleurs l'impression de s'être pris une porte. Serrant les dents, elle se leva gracieusement, avec ses manières félines qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Tu ne me connais pas aussi bien, petite. J'ai fait plier bien plus têtu et plus impressionnant que toi, menaça-t-elle.

-Ah ouais ? En couchant avec ? Bravo ma chère, tu me donnes plutôt l'impression d'être une prostituée, étant donné ce que j'ai vu de toi ! » Se moqua Maria avec la même sûreté que lorsqu'elle s'était montrée dans ce bar de New York, quelques mois plus tôt.

Damon flancha quelque peu auprès de Maria, et ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher d'elle, sentant la situation se tendre. Katherine le remarqua et eut un sourire mauvais.

« Eh bien, Damon, te serais-tu racheté une conduite ? Les petites humaines ne t'intéressaient que pour leur sang, pas pour leur vertu !

-Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas douté qu'à un moment, tu allais montré ta sale face pour me pourrir la mort ? Fit-il, faussement réjoui.

-Ça te plairait bien, que je sois revenue pour toi, mais je ne viens que pour elle, cette fois ! »

Il la vit esquisser un pas et ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps; Il se jeta sur elle et la projeta contre le mur, provoquant un bruit semblable au tonnerre. Le nécromancien en profita pour se cacher dans une alcôve, et Maria plongea sur son sac, attrapant un pieu et une petite fiole à la volée.

Damon venait de faire un plongeon de l'autre côté de la pièce, alors la chasseuse en profita pour lancer la fiole vers Katherine ; Elle l'atteint avec un bruit de verre brisé, et Maria se félicita, courant dans sa direction.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna lentement vers elle, le regard haineux, elle s'arrêta brusquement dans sa lancée.

« Oh, oh, mauvaise fiole ! » S'exclama-t-elle alors que la vampire se jetait sur elle.

Elle para son attaque, esquivant la première salve, et anticipa son second coup d'un coup de pied qui la ralentit. Katherine avait sortit les crocs sous l'effet de la violence, et l'attaquait comme un lion, visant son visage et son cou, saisissant sans vergogne ses bras en voulant y planter ses ongles.

En moins de deux, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à voler contre le mur sous la force de leurs impulsions, chacune tenant à bout de bras l'autre, se débattant pour avoir l'avantage.

« Dis donc, tu te bats comme une fille, mocheté ! Railla Maria.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu es, au juste ? » Ragea la vampire.

Maria la regarda, incrédule, puis effectua une pression et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, qui la projeta contre l'un des blocs qui servaient de lits.

« Pourquoi tu t'attaques à moi, sangsue ? S'écria Maria, soudain bien plus énervée que d'ordinaire.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir ! »

Elle voulut se relever, mais Damon lui mit les mains dans le dos et l'immobilisa pour qu'elle se montre plus coopérative.

Maria alla chercher la bonne fiole _ La même que celle qu'elle avait lancé à Damon, la première fois _, et la versa sur la prisonnière, que le vampire put ensuite lâcher. Immobile, elle paniqua et tenta de bouger, sans résultat.

« Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? Gronda-t-elle.

-Tu le saurais si tu savais qui j'étais ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?

-Je ne... »

Katherine se tut, exaspérant Maria au plus haut point. Elle s'avança vers elle et d'un mouvement fluide, planta son pieu à 5 centimètres de sa poitrine, obtenant les cris d'exclamation de tout le monde dans la pièce _ Y compris Dorian Gray, qui s'était montré invisible depuis leur retour.

Elle le retira, la retint en joug et prit un air menaçant.

« Je ne suis pas le genre à faire dans la dentelle ma petite, alors parle !

-Maria, je crois que tu devrais te calmer un peu, là, tenta Damon.

-La ferme ! Si elle ne parle pas dans les dix secondes, je la perce comme une passoire ! »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne connaissant que très peu cette partie d'elle; Il n'avait pratiquement jamais eu l'occasion de la voir se battre, à part cette fameuse nuit dans la forêt, où il l'avait rencontré. Il ne la croyait pas capable de maîtriser un vampire, encore moins celle qui l'avait engendré et qui avait plus de quatre-cents ans.

À vrai dire, il n'avait pas encore mesuré l'étendue de ses capacités, et il devait avouer qu'à cet instant, elle n'avait pas l'air commode, avec ses pupilles _ qui brillaient de nouveau, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps _, les veines de ses tempes dont il sentait les pulsations d'ici, et son bras, tremblant, tenant le pieu prêt à fendre l'air à nouveau.

« Alors ? » Relança-t-elle, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Katherine.

Cette dernière sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes, la respiration rapide comme un animal coincé dans un piège. Elle tourna le regard vers Damon, qui leva les mains, l'air de dire « Débrouille-toi ! ».

« Bon, très bien ! Finit Maria, et elle fit mine d'abaisser le pieu.

-Lucy ! Lucifer... C'est avec elle que j'ai fait un marché. »

Maria abaissa son pieu et dodelina de la tête soupirant. Elle jeta un œil à son partenaire, qui n'avait pas l'air plus étonné qu'elle. Bien entendu, qu'il s'agissait de Lucy : Qui d'autre aurait pu vouloir la tuer ? Enfin, essayer, car elle se doutait bien que sa sœur ne se serait pas faite avoir par un vampire.

« Je veux bien te croire, mais il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus précise ! Renchérit-elle, abaissant son arme.

-Je vous ai vu, en 1864 ! Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs vraiment pas discrets... Je me suis renseignée et j'ai découvert la date à laquelle vous alliez faire ce petit voyage, c'est Elle qui m'en avait informé. Elle m'a proposé de te tuer, et j'ai dit oui ! Expliqua Katherine, l'air agacé.

-Comment savait-elle ce qu'on allait faire ? » Se demanda Damon.

Maria ne sut que dire. Sa sœur était pleine de ressource, cette petite sauterie était peut-être même déjà prévue depuis longtemps, dans son esprit de psychopathe. Comment avait-elle put voir l'avenir avant eux ?

Elle se tourna soudain vers Gregorovitch, qui se cacha le visage dans les mains, effrayé.

« Vous ! Vous nous avez roulé ? S'écrièrent le vampire et la chasseuse en même temps.

-Je suis désolé ! Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait s'en servir contre vous, elle m'avait fait signer un contrat, comme le vôtre ! Je ne pouvais rien faire !

-Mon vieux... Vous avez du pot d'être une espèce en voie de disparition ! » Grogna Maria, se détournant de lui, les yeux fermés, les doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez.

Elle reposa les yeux sur Katherine et sortit son téléphone portable, composant le numéro de Bonnie.

* * *

« Je m'ennuie ! »

Maria était rentrée se coucher, après avoir fait en sorte de sa captive reste coincée chez les Salvatore, sous protection permanente.

Bonnie avait jeté un sort de captivité autour de la maison, et même si, malheureusement, quiconque entrait ne pouvait sortir, au moins ils étaient sûrs que personne ne leur ferait un mauvais coup par derrière.

Damon ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait entendu dire cette phrase, depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici. Il n'avait jamais le temps de respirer, elle était toujours derrière lui pour lui rappeler qu'il ne serait pas tranquille.

« Sors prendre l'air alors ! Oh, j'oubliais, tu ne peux pas ! Marmonna-t-il sans lever les yeux de son verre de sang.

-C'est très drôle, Damon...

-Oui, mon sens de l'humour est _mortel_... »

Elle tilta la tête sur le côté et s'approcha de lui; Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé, tellement près de lui qu'on aurait dit qu'elle s'en servait comme oreiller. Il la repoussa d'un coup d'épaule et elle claqua la langue, frustrée.

« Ta petite amie la sainte t'a assagi, à ce que je constate ! » Renifla-t-elle avec dédain. « C'est dégoûtant, renier à ce point sa nature pour un humain dont tu n'auras jamais rien...

-Cela ne te regarde pas, mais si tu veux tout savoir, je me sens plutôt bien comme je suis. Alors que toi, je ne peux plus te sentir, dégage de mon espace vital... »

Katherine prit un air compatissant et fit mine de lui caresser les cheveux.

« Tout ça pour du sang pur, je te reconnais bien là, Damon... Toujours le goût du détail ! »

Il serra les dents, ne la regardant toujours pas; Consciente qu'elle approchait du but, elle continua sur sa lancée.

« À moins que tu n'aies pas le droit de... Mais oui, bien sûr, c'est une sainte, cette enfant ! Tu ne peux pas la mordre... Peux-tu au moins consommer toute cette passion ? Ronronna-t-elle, son index voletant du visage à la gorge du vampire avec volupté.

-La ferme, si tu ne veux pas finir au même endroit qu'Elijah, la momie dans la cave avec un pieu dans le cœur !

-Mais je compatis, voyons ! Toutes ces choses que tu aimes faire, qu'elle ne connait pas... Et cette maison vide, seulement toi et moi... »

Il en eut assez et la jeta à l'autre bout du canapé, son verre se brisant au sol dans un craquement tintant. Il la regarda de haut, la mine haineuse.

« J'aurais peut-être mieux fait de te tuer, quand je suis revenu en 1864 ! cracha-t-il, avant de disparaître.

-Rappelle-toi, Damon, jamais elle ne pourra te satisfaire, et jamais elle ne le voudra ! » Piailla Katherine, avant de partir de l'autre côté de la maison.

Il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, et claqua la porte de sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit d'un bond, dos au matelas. Il soupira un grand coup, conscient de sa fatigue soudaine, et écarta les bras et les jambes en étoile.

Il détestait Katherine, ses manières de croqueuse d'hommes, la facilité avec laquelle elle trompait, mentait, trahissait les gens. Mais il devait s'avouer, à contrecœur cela dit, qu'elle avait raison sur un point : Sa relation avec Maria mourrait dans l'œuf avant même d'avoir vu le jour, et cela parce qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher sans se blesser. Il ne savait pas si elle avait remarqué, mais plusieurs fois il la regardait avec insistance, comme un chasseur ne quittant plus sa proie des yeux Il avait envie d'elle, bien plus souvent qu'il ne le voudrait.

Le fait d'avoir été « plus humain » que d'habitude pendant leur petit flashback l'avait rendu plus faible, et plus enclin aux sensations; Lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé, et qu'elle avait répondu, une effroyable bestiole dans ses tripes s'était réveillé pour faire des bonds à le rendre fou. Il en voulait plus, c'était indéniable; Mais dès leur retour elle était redevenue la chasseuse sans émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner : Il voulait l'autre, celle qui avait pleuré en le voyant partir, qui s'était accroché à lui comme une gamine braillarde, qui lui avait montré qu'elle tenait à lui. Son frère avait raison, les femmes avaient toujours été son point faible.

Ses réflexions l'endormirent, le plongeant dans des rêves tumultueux; Il revoyait la maison des Goretti, dans les années 1900, petite cabane de bois qui tenait debout par on-ne-sait quel miracle. Il décidait d'y aller, de voir l'intérieur, à quoi pouvait ressembler ce lieu tellement cher à Maria. Il descendit la colline lentement, le soleil frappant son visage. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sa chevalière, mais apparemment, cela ne le gênait pas. Il poussa le petite portail de bois, monta les marches lentement. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, la tourna, ouvrit la porte qui grinça. Et à l'intérieur, du sang partout.

Des marques rouges sur les murs, laissées par des mains paniquées, se superposaient aux tâches béantes qui jonchaient le sol. Au centre de la pièce, une table renversée, des chaises brisées.

Avec un calme étrange et donc irréel, Damon se dirigea vers le reste de la pièce, cachée derrière une grosse cheminée en pierre entassées. Là, suffocante et baignant dans son propre sang, Maria mourait à petit feu; Son chemisier, autrefois blanc, était imprégné du même liquide qui lui permettait lui-même de se sustenter, ses jambes apparentes rivalisaient avec le blanc du fond de ses yeux, presque éteints. Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux effrayés, papillonnant des paupières pour tenter de les garder ouverts. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement en légers mouvements, comme un animal apeuré.

Il baissa les yeux vers ses mains et eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit qu'il serrait un gigantesque poinçon, encore poisseux de sang. Il leva les yeux vers Maria, mais elle ne bougeait plus, les yeux encore ouverts d'avoir tant lutter pour rester en vie. La quittant des yeux, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la maison, mais sur les rives du lac où lui et son frère avaient passé leur première nuit de « vampire ».

Maria était morte, mais une seule et unique plaie brillait, une lame encore enfoncée dans son corps. Il tenta de crier son nom, mais avait perdu la voix. Très vite, et pourtant au ralenti, une autre personne arriva et lui coupa la route, et il sentit un vive douleur dans le cœur, avant de s'écrouler lui aussi, mort.

La sensation de chute le fit se réveiller en sursaut, trempé de sueur et encore paralysé par le cauchemar. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps déjà, à y voir ses rayons percer à travers la fenêtre. Prudemment, il se leva et alla prendre une longue douche, détendant les muscles de ses épaules engourdies. Il observa ses mains pendant plusieurs secondes, s'imaginant encore tenir ce poinçon. Puis il se demanda pourquoi il avait rêvé d'une telle chose, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas raconter cela à quiconque.

Avait-il peur de lui faire du mal ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui en avait pas déjà fait ! Avait-il envie de son sang ? Sans aucun doute, mais ce n'était pas nouveau non plus ! Et il ne la voulait pas non plus morte, loin de là. Il mit donc cela sur le compte du stress, et du manque de nourriture, et s'habilla sans plus tergiverser. Descendant avec un faux-air de bonne humeur, il ne croisa personne et laissa tomber les faux-semblants, enfila sa veste et sortit chasser.

* * *

« Maria ? Caroline m'a rappelé que c'était bientôt ton anniversaire, alors je suis venue en discuter ! Tu es là ? »

La voix d'Elena résonna dans la maison vide, et elle jeta un coup d'œil discret au salon et à la chambre, sans succès. Le bruit d'eau qui coulait la dirigea vers la salle de bain, et une voix en sortit, faible.

« Elena ? Je suis là ! »

Elle poussa la porte qui n'était pas fermée, et poussa une exclamation : Maria était sous le jet de la douche froide, assise toute habillée, affalée contre le carrelage et les yeux à demi-clos.

« C'est rien, j'ai de la fièvre, grogna-t-elle en guise d'explication.

-Et tu crois que te foutre sous la flotte va te guérir ? S'écria Elena, coupant l'eau et cherchant des yeux des serviettes de bain.

-Ben, ça me semblait être une bonne idée pendant les vingts premières minutes... »

Elle souleva Maria par les aisselles et l'entoura dans un grand drap de bain, en rajouta un sur sa tête et ses cheveux, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Là, elle saisit des vêtements propres _ Un grand T-Shirt d'homme et un short qui n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres _ et entreprit de les lui passer à la place de ses fripes sales et trempées. Puis, elle se saisit du téléphone, et entreprit d'appeler son petit-ami.

« Stefan ! Je suis avec Maria, elle ne va pas bien du tout, je crois que je vais l'emmener à l'hôpital !

-T'es folle ? C'est qu'une fièvre, Bon Dieu ! » Grommela Maria en se laissant tomber sur son matelas, plus blanche que blanche.

Il y eut des marmonnements au téléphone, quelques bruits monosyllabiques de la jeune femme, puis elle soupira.

« Ya écho, là... ! » Marmonna Elena, levant les yeux au Ciel.

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Stefan aussi lui avait dit de se calmer, que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller à l'hôpital. Elle devait se réchauffer et ensuite, elle irait chez le médecin pour voir ce qu'il faut faire. Un gros rhume, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, sans doute !

« Depuis combien de temps tu es comme ça ? » Interrogea Elena. Elle s'installa sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, dégageant quelques babioles, et Maria se redressa lentement.

« J'ai fait un petit bond dans le temps avec Damon hier, on est allé à l'ancien site où étaient enterrés les vampires. J'ai peut-être choppé un truc là-bas...

-Tu entends quoi par « bond dans le temps » ?

-Visite perso de vies antérieures. C'était fun, jusqu'à ce qu'on se retrouve en 1864 et qu'il fasse un froid de canard...

-Tu y es vraiment allée ? Comment ils étaient ? S'émerveilla la brunette.

-Incroyablement crétins et ensorcelés, quitte à mourir pour Catherine, ce qu'on a tout d'abord voulu arrêter...

-Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait... Je veux dire, si tu l'avais fait, je ne serais pas là, donc je suppose...

-Comment ça ? S'éberlua Maria.

-Stefan m'a sauvé d'un accident de voiture, il y a un an. Celui qui a tué mes parents. Donc pas de Stefan, pas de sauvetage... »

La chasseuse acquiesça lentement, soudain consciente de la portée qu'une action peut avoir. Elle avait bien fait de pleurer comme une madeleine ! Même si cela revenait à rester l'humiliation la plus cuisante de sa vie.

Son téléphone vibra et elle le regarda d'un sale œil, l'air pas du tout engagée à répondre. Son mal de tête refusait de commander sa main pour attraper l'engin, qu'Elena finit par saisir.

« Téléphone de Maria ? Oh, Damon. Non, visiblement elle - » Elle jeta un œil vers la malade, qui s'évanouissait à moitié. « -Va tomber dans les pommes. Oui euh, elle avait de la fièvre, je l'ai retrouvée habillée sous une douche froide. Pas de problème. »

Maria tourna des yeux plissés vers son amie.

« Pitié, ne me dis pas qu'il vient.

-...

-Quoi ?

-Je ne vais pas te le dire, tiens !

-Je pense que je devrais t'acheter un peu de second degré... »

Elle ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir dix minutes plus tard, réveillée par le bruit de la porte qui claquait. Ou plutôt se broyait. Un grondement résonna dans les escaliers et en trois secondes, Damon se tenait à la porte de sa chambre. Elena sourcilla, puis se leva.

« Eh bien, on a failli attendre !

-Et si tu allais te pendre ? » Sourit-il sournoisement.

Elle sortit et il en profita pour se mettre à sa place sur le fauteuil. Il croisa les jambes et tripota nerveusement ses doigts, regardant en direction de la fenêtre, du sol, du plafond, de l'armoire...

« On dirait que je vais crever, à ton attitude ! Fit remarquer Maria sans grand enthousiasme.

-Vu la manière dont tu te soignes, ça m'étonne que tu n'y aies pas déjà laissé ta peau ! Rétorqua-t-il, regardant enfin dans sa direction.

-J'avais chaud ! Tu fais quoi toi, quand tu as chaud, Monsieur je-sais-tout ?

-Je te rappellerai gentiment que je n'ai jamais chaud.

-Veinard... »

Il se leva et prit place à côté d'elle, s'allongeant au dessus des couvertures. Elle se décala de quelques centimètres pour lui laisser de la place.

« Fais gaffe, tu vas chopper ce que je... Ah non, tu ne peux pas. Mais quel veinard ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

Il pouffa de rire et retira sa veste, révélant un T-Shirt habituel...Mais gris. Elle écarquilla les yeux et attrapa le tissu entre ses mains, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'hallucinait pas. Il s'en aperçut et haussa les épaules.

« Je n'avais plus de noir, j'ai piqué ça à Stefan. Le plus sombre que j'ai pu trouvé, pfeuh...

-Mais non, mais... C'est très bien ! S'émerveilla-t-elle, fière comme une maman devant une bonne note.

-Ouais, c'est ça, en tout cas ça ne durera pas, dès demain je repasse au monochrome ! » Se rassura-t-il tout seul.

Son sourire disparut, et elle le fusilla du regard. Elle se tourna ensuite pour être dos à lui, toussant par la même occasion. Au bout d'une douzaine de quintes de toux, elle sentit sa main caresser son dos en douceur, et plutôt que de se figer et bégayer, elle se laissa faire et ferma les yeux

« J'ai rêvé que tu mourais, déclara-t-il soudain, perçant le silence.

-Tu sais comment remonter le moral, plaisanta-t-elle en se redressant, baissant les yeux vers son visage.

-Sans déconner !

-Et alors ? On rêve tous de trucs comme ça, non ? Tu es étonné parce qu'un vampire ne rêve pas ou quoi ?

-Je suis étonné parce que c'est moi qui te tuais ! Enfin, au début... »

Les yeux de Maria se plissèrent, elle toussa à nouveau, puis but un verre d'eau et prit une grande respiration, ôtant des mèches de cheveux rebelles de son visage.

« Raconte, tu m'intéresses ! Demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois que je me suis fait un film sur la mort de la petite Goretti, sauf que c'était toi et que... J'étais le mec. Après le décor a changé, on était à Mystic Falls, tu étais déjà morte par terre, et je me faisais tué. Je crois même que c'était ta sœur.

-Elle apparaît dans tous les cauchemars, celle-là, grommela-t-elle.

-Tu m'étonnes... Mais autrement, ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ?

-Tu es devin ? Tu as des visions ? Tu vois l'avenir ?

-Non, hésita Damon.

-Alors tu as juste psychoté, rien de bien miraculeux, même si sur le moment ça doit être drôle à vivre ! »

Elle avait dit sa dernière phrase assez faiblement, les yeux à moitié fermés. Elle était vraiment fatiguée.

« Tu as dormi cette nuit ? Interrogea Damon, posant tout son poids sur son coude pour mieux la regarder.

-Un peu... Me suis réveillée à 4h... »

Elle soupira et se tourna elle aussi; Elle se recroquevilla et ferma les yeux, comme un bébé. Il passa une main dans son dos et l'attira à lui, posant son menton sur le haut de son crâne.

« Elena venait te voir pour quoi ? » Demanda-t-il soudain, trouvant bizarre la présence de la jeune femme chez elle.

Maria se leva d'un bond, collant un énorme coup de tête au vampire par la même occasion. Ils tombèrent tous les deux à la renverse en se tenant le visage, jurant tout ce qui leur passait par l'esprit; Elle se releva ensuite, les yeux brillants de larmes de douleur n'ayant pas coulé, et sortit de la chambre. Elle y revient aussi vite, les yeux écarquillés.

« Elena est partie ! S'étonna-t-elle.

-Et ? s'exclama-t-il rageux, tentant de remettre ses idées en place.

-Je crois qu'elle était censée venir discuter de mon anniversaire. »

Il se redressa et sourcilla. Cela faisait déjà autant de temps qu'il l'avait rencontré ? S'il se souvenait bien, elle était arrivée à la fin de février. Tout était allé tellement vite, en fin de compte !

Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait l'air si paniquée par le départ d'Elena.

« Il faut que je lui dise de ne rien faire ! Répondit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

-Mission impossible, surtout si les autres s'y mettent ! Je ne comprend vraiment pas leur obsession de faire plaisir aux gens en les irritant de la présence d'une cinquantaine de clowns dont ils ne connaissent même pas le nom, habillés comme pour le carnaval et bourrés à vomir sur le carrelage de la maison de papa et maman...

-Parce que c'est comme ça que ça va finir ? S'inquiéta Maria.

-Naturellement ! Tu n'as jamais eu de fête d'anniversaire qui partait en vrille ? »

Maria le regarda sans une once d'émotion, et attrapa un livre qui était posé en équilibre sur une étagère.

« Je n'ai jamais fêté mon anniversaire entre amis puisque... Je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. »

Damon hocha la tête lentement, préférant ne rien dire. Il se leva et enfila sa veste, puis déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit. Une fois dans sa voiture, il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de la petite amie de son frère. Après deux tonalités, sans lui laisser le temps de dire « Allô ? », il annonça :

« Tu prévois quoi pour son anniversaire ? Je suis _in_. »

* * *

Les doigts de Maria s'éloignèrent de ceux du nécromancien, lentement. Il avait l'air gêné, rangea ses affaires en vitesse et souleva son grand sac de la table de la cuisine de la jeune exorciste. Il fit un pas vers la porte, mais se retourna et mordit sa lèvre.

« Je suis désolé, Mademoiselle Goretti. Vraiment désolé.

- Et il est impossible de changer le futur, n'est-ce-pas ? demanda-t-elle faiblement, encore tremblante.

- Je ne peux être sûr de rien, le futur est très incertain : Un mot, un geste peut réécrire l'avenir. J'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de changer le destin. »

Il sortit et disparut. Maria prit un verre d'eau et le but d'une traite. Elle venait de se voir mourir, et ce n'était pas agréable. Tournant la tête vers la croix accrochée au mur, elle fut prise d'un rire nerveux.

Personne ne pourrait l'aider. Même Damon y laisserait sa peau. Elle devait essayer d'éloigner ses amis du massacre. Et surtout, elle ne devait lui parler de la vision sous aucun prétexte. Dire qu'il avait rêvé de la même chose ! Elle ne savait pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais elle prit son téléphone et appela le numéro non enregistré qui signerait son arrêt de mort.

«C'est moi. Finissons-en, où tu veux et quand tu veux, Lucy. »

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Je ne vous promet pas la suite demain, j'ai des tas de paperasses administratives à remplir et des entretiens d'embauche à passer, mais je vous mets le prochain épisode bientôt ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'on pourrait en faire une série, de cette fiction ? Un spin-off ! Ooooh, quel beau rêve ! Haha !_**

Reviews :

_Kerta Angita :_ Contente que tu aies aimé ! Pour les papillons dans le ventre, je suis fière de moi ! Hi hi ! Maria est quelqu'un de très complexe, maintenant que j'y pense. Les psychologues s'en rendraient fous, à essayer de constituer un profil... En même temps, je n'aimerais pas avoir sa vie ! En ce qui concerne le meutre de Goretti, L'originale, j'avais dans l'optique de lui faire assister à l'agression, mais au niveau historique ça n'aurait pas fonctionné, une histoire de "pas de témoins" et de "découverte quelques heures après son agression", donc la filature de la petite soeur n'aurait pas eu de sens ! Enfin, c'est assez compliqué... Mal de crâne en vue, wouhou !

Pour faire un petit aparté sur les personnages secondaires de l'histoire (Katherine, Stefan, Elena...) je compte leur donner un peu plus de "lignes", comme on dit dans le métier ! Donc le croque-mitaine va peut-être bien entrer dans la place ! mdr

LE SOLDAT OUIIII ! Je me suis vraiment fait plaisir avec cette scène... Je crois qu'en fait je me fais toujours plaisir tout court, cette fiction est un foutoir à petites scènes caucasses mine de rien ! Haha ! En tout cas merci de ta fidélité (Je m'entraîne à dire cette phrase pour l'entretien d'embauche XD) et j'espère que tu auras apprécié la suite et cette loooooooooooooooongue réponse à ton commentaire !

_Lardon-ette : _J'ai tellement rit diaboliquement que je me tape un mal de gorge fracassant maintenant ! MOUAHA...Non, ça fait trop mal, je ne tente pas ! Haha ! Aaah, c'est gentil de me rassurer pour le rythme, je dois avouer que j'avais l'impression que ça partait dans tous les sens, sans queue ni tête, alors que mon idée était plutôt de les faire voyager comme s'ils glissaient, assez logiquement... Enfin je me comprend !

Le baiser... C'est l'un des moments les plus compliqués à écrire, tant il y a d'émotions, de gestes, d'attitudes à retranscrire, pour que vous puissiez le visualiser comme je l'imagine ! Tout cela, en laissant une once de créativité pour que vous rajoutiez la touche qui rendra la scène parfaite à vos yeux ! Très, très stressant à écrire, haha ! Et encore, c'était assez court, je trouve : Il y a quand même des écrivains qui décrivent un baiser sur trois ou quatre pages, je me demande encore comment ils font ! XD

Katherine... La reine de la sobriété, cette Katherine ! Toujours discrète et invisible... Ironie bien sûr ! J'ai pensé qu'au vu de son caractère, une entrée pimpante et brutale, quoique raffinée, aurait été parfaite. Même si c'est une sacrée peste, je l'admire pour sa confiance totale en soi et son attitude princière !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre également ! N'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impressions ;D

_Lucie : _Tu as eu du courage pour lire TOUT ce pêle-mêle en deux heures seulement ! Même moi il me faudrait plus de temps alors que je connais l'histoire par coeur... Honte à moi ! Mais merci, ça me touche énormément !

Je viens de réaliser, oui... Dix-huit chapitres pour un BAISER. DIEU QUE C'EST LONG ! J'aime faire traîner les choses ! Ha ha ha ! Et, j'espère que tu le verras, ce n'est pas près de finir maintenant ! Alors je te fais confiance pour rester au rendez-vous ! ;)

_Brenda66 : _Oh, Katherine n'est pas méchante... Enfin, si. Mais elle est un élément d'équilibre, disons ! Si elle n'était pas si méchante, on ne verrait pas que les autres sont si gentils ! Enfin je crois... Laisse tomber ce que je dis, je suis malade et l'oxygène ne parvient pas jusqu'à mon cerveau correctement ! XD Pour ce que Damon allait dire, ma foi, je te laisse le loisir de croire ce qu'il te plaît, c'est là toute la beauté du mystère haha !

Alors, pour le rating qui peut changer, oui, j'envisage (mais je ne sais pas si cela se fera) une scène qui pourrait faire passer l'histoire du côté M plutôt que du côté T, mais après, cela dépend de plusieurs choses, dont le déroulement de l'histoire et aussi de la manière dont j'écrirais la scène. Je me renseignerai sur le rating une fois l'avoir écrit, enfin, oui, il y aura bien un "moment fort" dans cette histoire, entre qui et qui, je ne le dévoilerai pas ! Tout est possible, étant donné le nombre de personnages de l'histoire ! :)

En tout cas j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre, et merci pour ton commentaire !

_**Je remercie tou(te)s mes lecteurs(rices) pour leur attention et le temps qu'ils ont passé à lire cette fiction, et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes pour la suite ! Merci à tout le monde !**_


	20. Chapter 20

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! J'ai mis énormément de temps à finir ce chapitre, il n'a pas été simple à écrire ! Beaucoup d'hésitations...Mais je pense avoir réussi à faire ressortir ce que je voulais. Je vous laisse en profiter et j'attends vos commentaires !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Vampire Diaries appartient à L.J Smith.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

« Ce forum des métiers est stupide, comment peut-on décider de ce qu'on veut faire à 17 ans ? »

La voix de Caroline tinta dans les oreilles du petit groupe. Tous attablés dans la cantine du lycée, ils marmonnèrent leur approbation distraitement. Bonnie scrutait les portes dans l'espoir de voir son petit-ami débarquer, tandis que Matt remplissait consciencieusement un questionnaire sur la poursuite de ses études. La blonde se laissa tomber sur une chaise et piqua un quartier d'orange sur le plateau devant elle. Elena et Stefan étaient coupés du monde, comme toujours.

« Eh bien, c'est la folie ici ! Fit une voix derrière eux et ils sursautèrent tous.

-Maria ! S'exclama Matt, se levant prestement pour la piéger dans une étreinte d'ours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas obligée d'être coincée entre ces murs, alors fuis ! Blagua Bonnie.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, elle n'a pas voulu ! » Répondit Jeremy, qui venait d'arriver en même temps que l'exorciste.

Maria contempla les adolescents avec lesquels elle avait passé quelques semaines, dans ce lycée; Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé, bien qu'elle ne les ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle s'aperçut également que la nourriture de la cantine n'avait toujours pas l'air appétissante. Ravie d'avoir déjà mangé, elle poussa le plateau devant elle et s'assit sur la table, les bras croisés.

« Alors, on a choisi ce qu'on voulait devenir plus tard ? Dentiste, éboueur, garde forestier, la liste est longue, non ? S'amusa-t-elle.

-Je garde le dentiste sous la main, au cas où ma formation de cordonnier ne fonctionne pas, répondit Matt du même air.

-Ouah, c'est clair que c'est le genre de boulot où on prend son pied ! »

Il lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et elle lui tira la langue. Caroline, qui s'arrachait les cheveux devant son questionnaire, releva soudain la tête vers elle et croisa les mains.

« Mais, et toi Maria ?

-Moi quoi ? S'inquiéta cette dernière.

-Tu as un plan de carrière, une idée pour plus tard ? Un truc dont je pourrais m'inspirer pour que ma mère me foute la paix ? »

Le sang de Maria ne fit qu'un tour. Un plan pour plus tard ? Si elle en croyait la vision du nécromancien, elle mourrait incessamment sous peu; Depuis l'enfance, elle ne voyait que par les monstres, le salaire à cinq chiffres que l'Église lui versait pour ses services rendus, car elle ne pouvait pas travailler en plus de sa mission. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à trouver un travail, encore moins une vocation. Mais si elle devait choisir un jour, que ferai-t-elle pour gagner sa vie ?

« Euh, je... J'en sais rien. Peut-être...Du journalisme ? Hésita-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

-Voyons... Voyages, télévision... Ouais, ça me branche, je prend cette idée ! Annonça Caroline en claquant des doigts.

-D'accord, je n'aurais plus qu'à trouver une autre vocation ! »

Ils rirent en chœur et Maria se sentit légère. Finalement, peut-être avait-elle eut une bonne idée de les voir _ Et Dieu savait qu'elle manquait cruellement de bonnes idées, ces temps-ci. La sonnerie retentit, suivie des exclamations d'indignation de ses amis. Bonnie la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte maternelle qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Matt lui fit une prise de catch, Jeremy se contenta d'un petit signe de la main et d'un sourire. Caroline lui fit un clin d'œil, qu'elle accompagna d'un signe de la main, lui notifiant de l'appeler. Elle hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers Elena, Stefan derrière elle comme une ombre protectrice.

« Tu peux passer à la maison, ce soir ? Enfin, je veux dire, à la pension ! Rattrapa Elena, reprenant ses esprits.

-Euh, bien sûr ! Mais pourquoi...?

-J'aimerais bien faire à dîner, juste entre nous, tu veux bien m'aider à ne pas faire un carnage en cuisine ? » Grimaça-t-elle, se remémorant apparemment une précédente expérience.

Maria se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre, les yeux fixés entre les deux yeux de son amie. Juste entre nous signifiait sans doute eux, et Damon. Luttant contre la voix qui lui disait qu'il était trop dangereux de passer une soirée avec lui sans rien dire qui puisse l'alarmer, elle accepta avec un petit sourire et demanda ce qu'elle devrait amener.

Sortant sous le soleil de juin, elle s'assit sur le bitume, à côté de sa moto, et ferma les yeux pour se réchauffer, le visage bien incliné vers l'astre. Quelques lycéens la regardèrent bizarrement, mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'attention qu'aux regards envieux de certains autres, à la vue de son engin.

Un chat noir passa devant elle et s'assit, la regardant avec insistance. Elle fit mine de lui lancer un objet, mais il ne bougea pas, la queue remuant légèrement, calme et insondable. Elle le fixa quelques instants, puis se leva et monta sur sa moto, agacée.

« D'accord, c'est ta place au soleil, c'est ça ? Je te ferais dire que mon temps est compté, à moi ! Ignoble greffier ! »

Elle enfila son casque et démarra, rentrant chez elle. Depuis qu'elle avait arrêté les cours, elle se sentait plutôt inutile, comme une femme seule au chômage dans un vieux deux pièces miteux. Bon, sa maison n'était pas miteuse, mais c'était tout comme : Elle ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Tourner en rond comme un lion en cage, toute la journée ne l'amusait plus. Bien sûr, au début, c'est drôle : Elle pouvait sauter sur le canapé, se lever en milieu d'après-midi, manger n'importe quoi, n'importe comment et n'importe quand. Sa seule obligation était de se préparer pour aller chasser, et aussi s'arranger pour être présentable quand Damon passait par là. Hors, cela faisait une semaine que tout cela se révélait puéril et sans but pour Maria. Elle était sans doute devenue plus mature encore qu'il ne l'aurait fallu à son âge, mais elle avait raison : Il était temps de se reprendre en main. Du moins, dans la période qui lui restait à vivre.

Elle se revoyait encore, faisant entrer le nécromancien, préparer la séance, toucher ses doigts et vagabonder dans son propre avenir, pour constater qu'elle n'en avait aucun. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu était la lame d'un couteau, avant de fermer les yeux et de mourir. Elle avait aperçu Damon se ruer vers elle, et avait comprit que ce qu'il avait rêvé et ce qu'elle avait vu étaient un seul et même évènement, le moment crucial, le dénouement. Elle n'avait jamais accepté la possibilité de mourir, mais la vérité était là. Maintenant, elle espérait juste que sa mort serve à quelque chose.

Rentrant chez elle, elle rangea sa moto dans le garage et jeta un coup d'œil alentours. Il y avait une multitude d'objets dont elle n'aurait pas le loisir de s'occuper. Sans parler des meubles, de la maison en elle-même... Elle monta dans sa chambre et se mit à son bureau. Observant le livre sur lequel elle potassait depuis quelques jours, elle le ferma et sortit quelques feuilles blanches, saisit un stylo noir, et inspira profondément. Commençant à écrire, elle fit son possible pour rester concentrée, pour achever jusqu'au dernier mot qu'elle devrait apposer sur le papier.

« Ce sont mes dernières volontés. » écrivit-elle, « Elles attesteront de la répartition de mes biens, de mes capitaux et des choix concernant mon corps.

Je souhaite être enterrée près de mes parents, au New York City Marble Cemetery. Je sais que cet endroit n'est pas censé recueillir n'importe qui, mais je pense en avoir eu le droit. Je ne veux pas de réception après mon enterrement, pour avoir toujours trouvé cette coutume outrageante.

Je charge le Père Ambrose d'enterrer ma dépouille et de me faire l'honneur des derniers sacrements.

En venant à mes biens et possessions, je souhaite qu'ils soient répartis de telle sorte... »

Elle prit soin d'énumérer tout ce qui lui était important, puis signa de son nom et mit la lettre dans une enveloppe qu'elle posa entre deux livres, bien en vue sur son bureau. Quelqu'un devrait la trouver, autant ne pas rendre les choses plus difficiles. Elle soupira, les mains sur ses genoux, ses yeux se promenant dans sa chambre avec légèreté. Le vibreur de son portable la sortit de sa contemplation, et elle répondit prestement.

« Rafael ?

-Oui, c'est moi ! J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais, ça y est ! C'est très tordu et je ne veux absolument pas savoir pourquoi tu veux ça, quoique j'en ai une petite idée, mais elle ne me plaît pas des masses...

-Accouche !

-C'est la Lame ! Dit-il précipitamment.

-La Lame ? Tu veux dire la fameuse Lame des Damnés ? Celle dont Gabriel me parlait quand il énumérait les dix objets les plus monstrueux au monde ?

-Celle-là même ! Mais il y a un hic...

-Oh non, Rafael, tu sais que je n'aime pas les hic..., gronda-t-elle.

-J'ai rien pu y faire, elle a été volée il n'y a pas très longtemps dans les archives du Louvres, à Paris... »

Elle s'affala encore plus, si c'était possible, dans sa chaise, son bras inoccupé agrippant le bord de son bureau, tellement que ses phalanges en devinrent blanches.

« ...Tu es toujours là ? Demanda Rafael à l'autre bout du fil.

-Il n'y a aucun autre recours que ça ? Coupa-t-elle, la voix dure et professionnelle.

-Je crains que non, mais Maria, est-ce que tu as réellement conscience de ce que ça implique...

-Oh que oui, c'est toi qui ne sait pas pourquoi je fais ça, alors-

-Bien sûr que si, je le sais ! C'est pour le vampire, non ? Tu t'es vraiment entiché de lui à ce point-là ? Tu es prête à tout abandonner pour lui ? C'est stupide ! » S'emporta-t-il soudain, et Maria ferma les yeux, se souvenant à quel point il aimait lui rappeler ce qu'il n'aimait pas chez elle.

**_There was a time  
I thought, that you did everything right  
No lies, no wrong  
Boy I, must've been outta my mind  
So when I think of the time that I almost loved you  
You showed your ass and I saw the real you _**

_( Il fut un temps,_

_Je pensais que tout ce que tu faisais était bien._

_Pas de mensonges, pas de fausses notes,_

_J'avais dû perdre l'esprit._

_Et quand je pense aux instants où j'ai failli t'aimer_

_Tu as montré tes failles et j'ai vu qui tu étais.)_

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est plus que ça !

-Arrête Maria, tes sentiments n'ont jamais été profonds pour personne ! Tu as toujours été la personnification d'une coquille vide, alors autant ne pas t'attarder sur un moyen de faire ça, tu n'y parviendrais pas ! »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, choquée et outragée; Les journées avec Rafael, à se regarder, s'enlacer et s'embrasser, toutes ces pensées lui revinrent en tête et elle tenta de ravaler ses larmes. Comment pouvait-il affirmer qu'elle avait été incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, alors qu'elle avait tellement souffert de sa propre manie, de son faible pour les femmes.

**_Thank God you blew it  
Thank God I dodged the bullet  
I'm so over you  
So baby good lookin' out _**

_(Dieu merci tu as détruit cela_

_Dieu merci j'ai évité la balle_

_Tu n'es plus rien pour moi_

_Alors bon débarras, bébé.)_

« Un vampire, Maria ! Est-ce que tu n'as aucun sens moral ? Tu es tombée si bas que ça ? Ton père serait tellement fier de toi, hein ?

-Tu ne sais rien de mon père, c'est clair ? Je t'interdis de parler de lui !

-J'étais plus proche de ton père que tu ne l'étais, petite !

-Petite ? » S'étouffa-t-elle. « Il n'y a pas si longtemps tu ne m'appelais pas comme ça, Rafael. Et tu sais quoi ? Tu me montres que je fais bien, je fais _tellement bien_ de m'« enticher » de Damon...

-Je ne... Bon, calmons-nous un peu. Je ne voulais pas dire que...

-Dire que je me sentais coupable, tout ce temps, je croyais que c'était moi. Mais tu n'es qu'un imbécile. »

**_I wanted you bad  
I'm so through with that  
Cuz honestly you turned out to be the best thing I never had  
You turned out to be the best thing I never had  
And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had  
I bet it sucks to be you right now _**

_(Je te voulais tellement,_

_Mais c'est derrière moi,_

_Car, honnêtement, tu as été la plus belle chose que je n'ai pas eu._

_Tu t'es révélé être la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais eu._

_Et je serais toujours la plus belle chose que tu aies jamais eu._

_Je parie que c'est nul d'être toi, maintenant.)_

« Maria, sérieusement... Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie !

-Tu n'as plus aucun droit sur moi, Rafael. Bonne chance pour la suite. »

Elle raccrocha, chercha son numéro dans son répertoire et l'effaça. Essuyant les larmes de rage qui avaient coulées le long de ses joues, elle se rappela le jour où il avait rit, de la voir capable d'émotions, elle qui ne pleurait pour personne. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir mal à cause de lui, et se focalisa sur l'avenir. Ce n'était pas non plus très joyeux, mais avec un peu de chance, elle aurait le temps de dire à Damon tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Voyant l'heure, elle ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et alla enfiler un jogging, ayant prévu une heure de sport avec Matt.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Damon en profita pour finalement passer par la fenêtre sous laquelle il attendait depuis quelques secondes. Il se frotta les mains, désireux d'accomplir sa quête.

Elena l'avait chargé de trouver des informations importantes pour un cadeau d'anniversaire qui ne soit pas à l'opposé de ses goûts. Il entreprit donc de fouiller son placard à la recherche de sa couleur préférée, de sa salle de bain pour les marques qu'elle aimait, même de son frigo pour dénicher un indice sur le gâteau qu'ils devraient lui préparer. Il s'avéra que la tâche était plus ardue que prévu, puisqu'apparemment, Maria ne portait que des couleurs sombres, qu'elle achetait ses produits à la supérette du coin et qu'elle mangeait...Mais est-ce qu'elle mangeait au moins ? L'endroit était vide !

Il soupira, puis pensa à son ordinateur, à l'étage, et alla y jeter un œil. S'il était couvert par un mot de passe, jamais il ne réussirait à entrer, elle était bien trop tordue pour utiliser un mot que tout le monde pourrait deviner. Heureusement pour lui, elle ne l'avait pas éteint et il put facilement retrouver ses historiques. Ce qu'il vit le refroidit quelque peu. Il lut avec stupeur des tonnes de sites de pompes funèbres, d'avocats spécialisés en procédures testamentaires, des banques vantant les mérites de leurs assurances vie... Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pris d'un instinct de commère, il s'empressa de fouiller les tiroirs de son bureau à la recherche d'un quelconque indice lui prouvant qu'elle ne cherchait ce genre de choses que par curiosité, ou bien pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il aperçut une petite enveloppe blanche pointer d'entre deux exemplaires de Tom Sawyer, et la saisit avidement, extrayant la lettre avec une telle vivacité qu'elle fit un mauvais pli. Les premiers mots, écrits avec le style appliqué et plutôt démodé qu'il lui reconnaissait, le firent flancher, et il se laissa tomber sur le lit avec lourdeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais encore là, Goretti ? » Grommela-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il sentait le parfum de mangue et de cannelle sur ses draps, se souvint de ce jour où elle avait saupoudré presque une salière entière de cette épice sur un simple morceau de gâteau, le rendant immangeable pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle. Elle avait une odeur d'été, de fruits, de chaleur qui le grisait. Il imagina la tête qu'elle ferait s'il lui disait cela en face : Son nez se fronçant, tandis que l'un de ses yeux rapetissait, le scrutant comme s'il avait pris un coup sur le haut du crâne. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, montrant des dents légèrement de travers, l'une grimpant sur l'autre comme pour prouver qu'elle était encore une gamine. Et ensuite, son visage s'enluminerait, et elle aurait ce rire enfantin, alors qu'elle le cognerait dans le bras pour avoir dit quelque chose d'aussi craignos.

Il devait y avoir une erreur. S'il y avait bien une chose sur cette foutue planète dont il était sûr, c'était que jamais il ne la laisserait mourir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle prévoyait tout ça, mais il allait éclaircir le mystère ce soir.

* * *

« Merci beaucoup, jamais je n'aurai pu m'en sortir avec cet imbécile de four moyenâgeux ! »

La remarque d'Elena sonna dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle pestait après le mobilier trop peu utilisé de la pension Salvatore.

« Quand on habitait à New York, on avait des manies étranges pour faire fonctionner notre électroménager...Genre donner un coup d'épaule sur le hublot de la machine à laver, ou tenir le bouton du four pendant dix secondes...On était vraiment mal lotis ! Raconta Maria, qui épluchait des pommes de terre au dessus du plan de travail.

-Quand j'emménagerai dans mon chez-moi, je prendrai soin d'avoir de l'électroménager neuf et fiable ! Ce truc m'a bien amoché la peau ! »

Maria jeta un œil à la brûlure qu'arborait le bras de son amie, et grimaça pour montrer un peu de compassion : Franchement, elle avait vu pire, mais elle n'allait pas la contredire.

« Bon, je vais mettre le couvert, je te laisse la cuisine ! » Annonça la brunette, et Maria hocha la tête sans se retourner, trop occupée avec ses pommes de terre.

Elle avait décidé de mettre du cœur dans tout ce qu'elle faisait, et le faisait bien. Aussi bien marcher tranquillement jusqu'à la pension plutôt que de prendre sa moto, ou bien nettoyer un peu cette immense baraque avant que les frères ne rentrent. Quitte à vivre, autant voir le bons côtés des choses à tout moment ! Même la blessure d'Elena ne lui avait fait penser qu'à une seule chose : Tu souffres ? Donc tu vis. Cela pouvait paraître morbide, de penser comme elle le faisait, mais lorsque son temps est compté, on se fiche des autres, on pense à soi-même d'abord.

Elle consulta sa montre et vit qu'il était presque huit heures; Jetant son travail dans de l'eau bouillante, elle laissa les choses en plan et fila à la salle de bain, essuyant la nourriture qui traînait sur son visage et ses mains, et détacha ses cheveux pour les dompter quelque peu, la vapeur les ayant entortiller en petites frisettes. Dans le miroir, elle fixa son reflet, serra les dents, puis ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers le sac marron derrière elle, contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à sa future patrouille.

Elle souffla un bon coup, puis ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle faillit rentrer dans le torse de Damon, et fit un pas en arrière, surprise.

« Tiens donc ! Fit-il, et son sourire lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Salut... »

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis elle retourna dans la cuisine, presque au pas de course, laissant le vampire incertain de ce qu'il faisait. Il passa une main sur son visage, et fit demi-tour lui aussi.

Elena avait placé tout ce qu'il fallait, mais avait laissé à Maria la tâche de sortir le plat du four, définitivement fâchée avec l'engin. Elle était déjà accrochée à Stefan comme s'ils étaient siamois, et cela la fit sourire. Ils s'aimaient tellement, elle pouvait presque voir leur aura autour d'eux, toute cette sincérité et cette dévotion. Elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'en aurait été capable, après tout. Sa vie en tant que sainte l'avait privé de l'amour et de l'affection dont toute femme avait finalement besoin.

Elle faillit lâcher le plat, mais la main de Damon passa pour l'aider, et elle se dépêcha de reprendre ses esprits.

« Ta main, tu vas te brûler ! Prévint-elle, l'observant alors qu'il regardait sa paume rouge.

-Disons que... Je n'en _mourrais_ pas... »

Il alla dans la salle où étaient les deux autres, la laissant là sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que... »

Le début de soirée se passa plutôt bien, s'il on ne comptait pas le fait que Damon était un véritable mur. Cela dérangeait quelque peu Maria, qui sentait d'ici qu'elle avait un rapport avec ce mutisme. Alors que Stefan racontait comment il allait encore choisir de devenir médecin pour la quatrième fois dans sa vie au lycée, elle se leva pour aller chercher le dessert, et Damon parla enfin, déclarant qu'il « _mourait_ d'envie d'y goûter ». Elle n'y fit pas attention et posa le gâteau au centre de la table, qu'Elena s'empressa de découper, fière de l'avoir préparé sans ratures.

Lorsque sur un ton sarcastique, le grand frère annonça qu'il était bon à « en tomber _raide mort _», Maria claqua ses mains sur la table, se leva, et partit dans la pièce à côté, fulminante.

Sous les regards inquiets du couple, Damon se leva lentement, visiblement à nouveau très sérieux.

« Tout va bien, première dispute de couple, soupira-t-il avant de la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque.

-D'accord... »

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, elle daigna enfin lui faire face et s'approcha de lui rapidement, menaçante.

« Il t'arrive quoi, exactement ? Pesta-t-elle.

-Excuse-moi ? C'est pas moi qui me suis enfui, juste à l'instant ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Il y en a marre, de ton humour grinçant ! Ça t'éclate de parler de mort, tout le temps ?

-Et toi, ça t'éclate de préparer tes funérailles en secret ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et comprit d'un coup. Elle recula d'un pas, et déglutit en attendant de trouver ses mots. Optant pour l'auto-défense, elle entreprit de se couvrir.

« Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

-Ce n'est pas le problème, actuellement. Quand tu m'auras expliqué et qu'on aura résolu le conflit, on s'attaquera à mon souci d'intimité ! »

Elle leva les bras au Ciel, avant de passer ses mains sur son visage, se sentant coincée. Damon se fit moins brutal et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, dans une tentative de faire contact avec ses yeux.

« Maria. »

Elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, mais finalement lui fit signe de s'asseoir et prit place dans le fauteuil en face de lui.

« J'avais fait un pacte avec Gregorovitch pour qu'il m'accorde une vision, tu te souviens ? »

Damon hocha la tête, constatant qu'il avait oublié ce petit détail. Mais vu la tête que faisait sa protégée, c'était un détail important.

« J'ai eu cette vision. Et il s'avère que tu l'as eu aussi, un peu plus tôt...

-Impossible ! »

Il avait immédiatement compris. Bien sûr, pourquoi rêver d'un truc comme ça, sinon pour qu'il se réalise ? Ils allaient se faire tuer par Lucy. Il s'énerva soudain et retourna son fauteuil.

« Je suis censé crever aussi, tu aurais dû me prévenir !

-Tu ne mourras pas, j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que ça n'arrive pas ! » Rétorqua-t-elle, et devant le regard sceptique du vampire, elle continua, « J'ai contacté Lucy. Nous avons fixé une date, et un lieu dont tu ne sauras rien. Je ne serais déjà plus là quand tu t'en apercevras, et donc, tu seras écarté du danger...

-Hors de question ! Je t'enfermerai ici s'il le faut, mais tu n'iras pas te jeter en pâture !

-Je dois le faire ! C'est mon rôle, je suis sûre qu'il y a une raison à tout ça... »

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui tourna le dos pendant quelques secondes, durant lesquelles elle crut qu'il avait compris. Mais il revint vers elle et la fit reculer jusqu'au mur de livres derrière elle, la plaquant contre le bois.

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser te faire tuer ? Tu me crois aussi _insensible_ ? »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis; Jamais elle n'avait vu Damon comme ça. Il avait l'air impuissant, blessé, incontrôlable. Elle posa une main sur son torse, et murmura qu'elle le faisait pour le préserver. Il eut un horrible regain de colère et lança son poing à vingt centimètres du visage de Maria, dans le mur.

« Je me fous d'être préservé ! »

Il passa sa main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et pressa son visage contre le sien, l'embrassant avec violence. Elle sentait ses défenses agir, et tenta de le repousser, mais il résista. Au bout de vingt secondes de lutte, il la lâcha finalement, les lèvres brûlées.

« Je me fous complètement d'avoir mal, ou de mourir ! Quand est-ce que tu vas accepter le fait que je veuille être avec toi ? » Cria-t-il, et elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle aurait voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais aucun de ses membres ne voulait esquisser le moindre mouvement.

Il se calma finalement, reprenant une respiration normale, et la regarda étrangement. Elle était figée, n'arrivait même pas à penser. Elle voyait sans interpréter. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras, et lui promit de trouver un plan pour les sortir de là. Ce n'est que lorsque sa joue mouilla sa chemise qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleuré, tout ce temps.

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_Brenda66 : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, je pense exactement la même chose ! Le plus de temps cela prend, mieux c'est ! J'espère que le chapitre va te plaire !_**

**_Lucie : Je n'aime pas non plus les fictions qui vont trop vite...Sauf quand le style veut ça bien sûr, mais c'est rare que ce soit fait exprès... Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, la réponse est dans ce chapitre, mais tout simplement, Maria appelle sa sœur pour fixer un rendez-vous, pour la grande bataille ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !_**

**_April : Ton commentaire est un flot de compliments qui me vont droit au coeur ! Merci, merci, merci ! Je suis tellement soulagée quand j'entends que le Damon que je fais vivre ressemble à celui de la série ! Cela me prouve que je ne suis pas encore tout à fait à l'Ouest ! haha~ J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ! :)_**

**_Miel Pops : Ouais, vive Constantine ! Il m'a beaucoup inspiré, je ne sais pas si tu arrives à faire les rapprochements avec les détails de ma fiction, mais j'ai adoré imaginer que Vampire Diaries et Constantine puissent subsister dans le même monde ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir des lecteurs aussi réguliers que toi ! _**

**_Les paroles de la chanson utilisée plus haut viennent de "Best thing I never had" de Beyoncé.  
_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette fiction, et à ceux qui la suivent assidûment ou non ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je me suis acharnée à finir ce chapitre, là, à Une heure et demi du matin, car dans trois heures je pars pour trois semaines de plage et de soleil ! Oui, je sais, la vie est dure... Enfin, pour vous prévenir que je ne pourrais donc pas faire d'update, mais j'emporte mon netbook pour travailler entre deux cocktails ;) Je serais également sur internet de temps en temps, pour checker vos reviews, alors ne vous mettez pas en grève, le meilleur est à venir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Maria se réveilla lentement, ce matin du 6 juin, entre les draps de son lit. Ne souhaitant ouvrir les yeux, elle se contenta de humer le parfum de la personne à côté d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, espérant se réchauffer un peu plus, car il faisait étrangement froid dans sa chambre. Elle ne put trouver de chaleur. Levant les yeux, elle s'aperçut avec horreur que sa peau était sombre et croûtée, ses yeux injectés de sang, grands ouverts. Raide, rigide. Mort. S'écartant de lui, elle tomba sur l'herbe mouillée et se releva, paniquée. Quelqu'un lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle vit Mammon, un sourire fier et les yeux pleins d'envie.

« C'est trop tard petite Mary, l'heure a sonné ! »

Une douleur lancinante la fit plier, et elle vit la lame d'un poignard sortir de son corps, créant un trou béant dans sa chair. Elle poussa un cri douloureux, terrorisé, et s'effondra à genoux. Mammon se baissa à sa hauteur et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu vas nous rejoindre en bas, bientôt... »

Elle sursauta avec vigueur et ouvrit de grands yeux. La bouche grande ouverte, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était encore en train de crier. Damon était au dessus d'elle, retenant ses bras comme il le pouvait alors qu'elle était encore agitée de spasmes.

« Maria, c'est bon, CALME-TOI ! » Rugit-il, et elle cessa tout mouvement, le souffle coupé.

Les yeux exorbités, elle le fixa, et l'image de son rêve lui revint en mémoire, comme un calque de la réalité. Il était encore habillé comme le soir où ils s'étaient couchés, sa peau était blanche, ses yeux bleus. L'image cauchemardesque qu'elle avait eu de lui s'échappa peu à peu, alors qu'elle prenait de grandes respirations saccadées. Il lâcha finalement son emprise sur ses petits bras, qui retombèrent mollement à côté de son visage. Damon aussi était essoufflé d'avoir tenté de l'immobiliser.

« J'imagine qu'il faisait peur, ce cauchemar ! Finit-il par souffler, se levant pour qu'elle puisse se redresser.

-Oui, assez... »

Elle passa une main sous ses cheveux trempés de sueur, et s'arracha des couvertures pour se lever de l'autre côté du lit.

« C'est le genre de truc qui ne m'arrive jamais..., s'étonna-t-elle avant de passer devant lui pour aller à la salle de bain.

-Il y a un début à tout ! Dit-il, assez fort pour qu'elle entende derrière la porte.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai dû te laisser une super impression... »

Il sourit. C'était la première nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être frustré de n'avoir rien fait d'autre que dormir, mais il avait déjà été content de pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras une nuit entière ; Le jour, elle évitait les contacts et cela l'énervait. Certes, il ne s'était pas attendu à être réveillé à l'aube par des cris affolés et des coups de poing, mais étonnamment, il se dit que ça lui ressemblait assez, et rit.

Attendant qu'elle ait terminé, il prit le premier livre qu'il trouva sur le bureau et le feuilleta. Il entendit la douche s'éteindre, distraitement, et tourna une page sur laquelle un post-it était collé. Dessus, elle avait marqué « Peut-être utilisé ». Sourcillant, il leva le petit papier et lut l'en-tête.

« La lame des damnés... C'est quoi, ce truc ? Marmonna-t-il.

-C'est une arme. »

Il leva les yeux vers Maria. Elle était accoudée au montant de la porte, habillée d'un débardeur noir en coton et d'une paire de jeans. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et ses joues encore rouges à cause de la chaleur de l'eau.

« Une arme pour quoi ?

-Pour moi. »

Il posa le livre et se leva du lit, lentement. Son regard était troublé, comme s'il lui demandait de ne pas lui annoncer une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Elle secoua la tête et ferma la porte de la salle de bain, avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« C'est une lame qui détruit les damnés. Elle ne les expédie pas en Enfer, ni dans les limbes, elle les désintègre totalement. Et utilisée sur un saint, elle a le pouvoir de retirer ses pouvoirs. C'est pour ça qu'elle m'intéressait...

-Tu veux dire qu'avec ce truc, tu serais...Genre...Humaine ?

-Je suis humaine, bon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, et il grimaça.

-Oui, enfin tu m'as compris... »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, la couvant d'un regard qui la mit quelque peu mal à l'aise. Comme s'il l'avait percé à jour.

« Tu ferais ça pour... Ne plus avoir de capacités étranges ? Demanda-t-il, sentant la joie monter en lui.

-Entre autres, oui. Plus de sainte, plus de problème...

-Et donc, je pourrais te toucher, sans risquer le barbecue ? »

Elle sourit faiblement, mais brusquement son visage se tendit.

« Peu importe, cet objet est perdu, maintenant. Il a été volé à Paris, et c'était ma seule chance de me libérer de mes pouvoirs. »

Il soupira, la fixant toujours, et elle se tritura les mains.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-J'ai terriblement envie de t'embrasser, là... »

Elle rit et fit mine de se lever, mais il lui attrapa le bras et la fit s'allonger, grimpant au dessus d'elle. L'embrassant sur le front _ le seul endroit où il était sûr de ne pas finir en grillade _, il posa sa tête dans son cou.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

* * *

Rafael tomba à terre, tenant son flanc désespérément alors qu'il se vidait de son sang. Avec frayeur, il regarda la blonde au-dessus de lui s'accroupir à ses côtés.

« Tu vois, ce n'est pas contre toi... Juste, j'aimerais qu'elle paye, et si pour ça je dois tuer tous ceux qu'elle a fréquenté, je le ferai..., expliqua Lucy sur le ton de la conversation.

-T'as fait mauvaise pioche, rit-il sans joie et il cracha un peu de sang.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Elle est tellement... Compatissante, tellement _humaine_... Elle s'en voudra à mort lorsqu'elle s'apercevra que je t'ai tué par sa faute...

-Elle ne se laissera pas tuer comme ça...

-Elle me suppliera de la tuer, le moment venu ! Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas là pour voir ça. »

Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et la craqua violemment, le tuant sur le coup. S'essuyant les mains, elle enjamba le corps de sa coéquipière et sortit de la ruelle, s'engouffrant dans une Porsche noire. Démarrant en trombe, elle jeta un œil à la banquette arrière, où le Père Ambrose reposait, inconscient.

« Eh bien mon Père, vous avez fait vœu de silence, ou quoi ? » Blagua-t-elle, avant d'allumer la radio.

Elle se lança à toute vitesse sur l'autoroute et passa devant un panneau, lui indiquant qu'ils quittaient New York. Quelques heures plus tard, elle passa devant un autre panneau et sourit.

« Bienvenue en Virginie ».

* * *

« Bon, étant donné qu'il est bientôt deux heures de l'après-midi, nous allons pouvoir t'avouer quelque chose... »

Maria releva la tête de sa part de tarte et observa Caroline et Bonnie avec un sourcil levé.

Ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une grande table, au Grill. Après l'avoir abandonné le temps d'aller se changer, Damon était revenu avec Elena et Stefan pour l'amener à cette petite réunion, en l'honneur de ses dix-neuf ans. Elle avait été ravie de les voir, et surtout du mal qu'ils s'étaient donné : Matt avait négocié avec le patron du Grill pour qu'ils aient le droit à un gâteau, de la place et surtout un repas moins cher. Sans parler du bruit qu'ils faisaient, sans se faire tirer les bretelles pour tapage.

Elle avait déjà reçu un cadeau de la part d'Elena _ une besace en cuir marron qui remplacerait son vieux sac _, la promesse d'un concert de Lifehouse avec Matt, Une petite robe noire de la part de Jenna, amenée par Jeremy. Elle avait aperçu un paquet au pied de la chaise de Caroline, et pour ce qui était de Damon, eh bien... Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Et inconsciemment, elle espérait que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de superflu, quoique ce mot seul servait à décrire le style de vie du vampire.

Ce fut donc avec anticipation qu'elle écouta ses deux amies, qui s'échangeaient des regards pleins d'anticipation. Tout le monde autour de la table retint son souffle, et elle comprit que ce qu'elles allaient dire concernait tout le monde.

« En fait, on a joué les espionnes, et on a essayé de trouver quoi faire pour marquer le coup...

-Donc, avec l'aide précieuse de Damon, même si ça me tue de le dire...

-On t'a préparé une petite sauterie...

-Ou plutôt une grosse fiesta ! »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elles lui annonçaient, et elle sentit la main de Damon sur son genou, comme pour la rassurer.

« Mais puisque tu n'es pas le genre à sortir tard le soir, nous avons décidé de commencer ça un peu avant que le soleil se couche, comme ça tu profiteras suffisamment de la soirée !

-Et le clou du spectacle, c'est ça ! » Se réjouit Bonnie en lui donnant le paquet qui était par terre.

Elle l'ouvrit prudemment et en sortit une magnifique robe digne des années cinquante, verte et or. Poussant une exclamation, elle se leva de sa chaise et mit la robe devant elle pour voir si elle allait lui aller, devant les sourires de tout le monde.

« Mais...Pourquoi...?

-De source sûre, nous savons que tu aimes cette belle époque qu'est l'après-guerre, alors on en a fait le thème de la soirée ! Sourit Caroline, mutine.

-Quand aux hommes, ils sortiront l'uniforme, ça promet d'être inoubliable ! » Se réjouit Elena et elle jeta un œil à Stefan, qui devait certainement se demander où il avait mis son costume d'époque.

Damon fut surpris de voir le visage de Maria aussi illuminé, à quel point elle pouvait se réjouir d'une simple robe _ Quoiqu'il était assez pressé de la voir dedans _, et pouffa, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se tourner Bonnie, Matt et Jeremy vers lui. Ils le regardèrent suspicieusement, comme s'il n'était pas dans son état normal : Après tout, Damon, rire de joie ? Trop bizarre.

« Je...Vous... », bégaya Maria, « Vous allez me le payer ! Parvint-elle à dire, accompagné d'un large sourire.

-C'est sa manière de dire « Merci, vous êtes géniaux », en langage Maria ! » précisa Elena, et tous rirent.

* * *

Après avoir expliqué à Maria qu'ils passeraient la chercher vers huit heures, ils se séparèrent et Damon conduit la jeune femme à sa voiture pour la ramener chez elle. Ils parlèrent de ce qui était prévu pour ce soir, émettant des hypothèses plus ou moins fondées. Arrivés chez elle, il lui prit la main et la conduit au salon, où il lui fit signe de patienter, tandis qu'il fouillait dans ses poches. Il en sortit une longue boite noire qu'il lui tendit, et elle avala sa salive difficilement.

« Est-ce que ça va me sauter à la figure ? Demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé.

-N'importe quoi, crétine ! Ouvre ça, qu'on n'en parle plus ! »

Elle poussa le fermoir et doucement, souleva le couvercle pour dévoiler trois fines chaînes d'or jointes par un fermoir, et une aile en nacre en plein milieu des chaînes. Un bracelet, très fin, qui avait certainement dû lui coûter plus qu'il ne fallait. Ne sachant comment réagir, elle ne dit rien, la tête baissée, et effleura d'un doigt l'aile de nacre. Ne supportant plus le silence, Damon émit un grognement.

« Je sais que j'ai dit « on n'en parle plus », mais même si je sais que c'est joli, je ne sais _toujours pas_ si ça te plaît ! »

Incapable de dire un mot, elle referma le boîtier et se jeta presque dans ses bras, le serrant comme si elle allait le tuer. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir autrement, elle ne voyait pas quoi dire; Elle l'aurait bien embrassé à perdre haleine, mais ça aurait été plus une punition qu'autre chose, alors elle se contenta de le serrer, et lorsqu'il fit de même, ses pieds décollèrent du sol. Comme un bébé, elle l'encercla de ses jambes et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Merci, vraiment merci..., murmura-t-elle, et il sourit.

-Bon, est-ce que je peux me pavaner en disant partout que tu es ma petite amie, maintenant ? S'amusa-t-il et elle éclata de rire.

-Non, ne va pas le crier partout ! ...Mais oui, on peut dire ça ! »

Il la reposa à terre et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, pendant à peine une fraction de seconde.

« Mais tu resteras quand même le crétin inutile que j'ai rencontré la nuit dans un bois !

-Cette anecdote, on ne la garde que pour nous, OK ? »

Elle pouffa et alla à la cuisine pour sortir deux bières du réfrigérateur. Les décapsulant à la va-vite, elle en tendit une à Damon et souffla.

« Bien, alors que va-t-on faire pendant le temps qu'il nous reste ?

-Je crois que je vais attacher ce bracelet au poignet de ma petite amie, et ensuite je vais emmener ma petite amie au cinéma, en guise de premier rendez-vous, parce que ma petite amie et moi n'avons jamais fait que des chasses et des voyages dans le temps et bien que j'aime faire ça avec ma petite amie, je pense que...

-Je pense que je regrette déjà d'avoir accepté ce statut ! Coupa-t-elle.

-Sérieusement, » dit-il une fois qu'il ait retrouvé son sérieux, « Fais voir ton poignet. »

Il ouvrit le boitier, en sortit le bracelet, et le passa sous la main de Maria. L'objet avec l'air si fragile, il n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Ou peut-être que si ? Qu'est-ce que Damon voulait lui faire comprendre, avec ceci ?

« Tu as ordre de ne jamais le retirer ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Tu as conscience que je risque de le perdre en patrouille ?

-... Si tu ne le remets pas dès que tu passes cette porte, je te jure...

-Quoi, t'as mis un traceur dedans ? »

Il fit la moue, et pinça la joue de la jeune femme allègrement. Elle râla, pile comme il le voulait, et il lui prit la main. Laissant les bouteilles de bière presque vides sur le comptoir, il l'attira à l'extérieur, bien décidé à respecter ses engagements : Occuper sa petite amie le temps que la fête se prépare.

* * *

Maria ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer sur le bas de sa robe : C'était viscéral, elle n'en mettait pas assez souvent pour s'y habituer. Le pire était qu'aussitôt la robe baissée, elle devait la remonter au niveau du buste. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle s'aimait bien dans ce vêtement, tellement qu'elle se serait sentie voler. Ou peut-être était-ce le gobelet de vodka dans sa main qui lui faisait cet effet ?

Elle en faisait une belle, de sainte ! Tout d'abord, elle sortait avec un vampire. Ensuite, elle usait d'un langage tout à fait incorrect _ C'est ce que Jeremy lui avait fait remarqué lorsqu'on lui avait marché sur le pied, déclenchant un déversement un flot d'insultes et de jurons _, et puis, finalement, elle buvait de l'alcool. Et elle aimait ça.

De toute manière elle n'avait plus envie d'être une sainte.

Lorsque Coldplay résonna dans la clairière éclairée de tas de guirlandes, elle eut un sourire, se souvenant des remarques désobligeantes de Damon. Elle le vit s'avancer vers elle après avoir évincé un jeune homme avec qui il parlait, et lui tendit sa main. Elle pouffa de rire.

« Je croyais que Coldplay était _tellement obsolète_ ?

-Moi aussi je suis obsolète, et pourtant je suis toujours aussi beau, non ? Rétorqua-t-il en posant une main sur sa taille.

-Mouais. Ça se discute ! »

Il claqua la langue et la fit tourner pour la punir. Elle était vraiment heureuse qu'il ait joué le jeu, en s'habillant selon le code de la soirée. Étonnamment, l'uniforme lui rappelait celui du jeune soldat qui lui avait fait une demande enflammé lors de leur retour dans le passé. Elle n'en dit rien pour autant, et ce n'était pas pour la déplaire. Il était carrément stupide de mentionner sa beauté : Il devait être l'homme le plus parfait qu'elle ait jamais vu. Mais ce soir spécial, pour elle, pour son anniversaire, il avait troqué ses T-Shirts monochromes et sa veste en cuir pour un uniforme. Ce soir, Damon était un peu la glue qui avait fixé définitivement les coins de sa bouche aussi haut que possible, la faisant sourire sans arrêt.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que la fête battait son plein, et elle s'était enfin habituée aux félicitations de personnes qui la connaissaient, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Méfait de Caroline, sans doute. En même temps, s'il n'y avait eu que ses amis, cela aurait plus ressemblé à une...Séance de spiritisme en pleine lisière du bois. Elle avait vu Tyler Lockwood, qui se baladait avec deux verres à la main, à la recherche d'une fille à qui offrir le second, sans doute. Elena était habillée à la Audrey Hepburn, et Stefan lui fit remarquer avec gêne que l'époque n'était pas la même, mais elle avait haussé les épaules et lui avait fait oublier ses lacunes en Histoire. Caroline faisait une Marilyn Monroe très convaincante, quant à Bonnie... En fait elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de la voir, car Jeremy l'avait vite kidnappé. Matt avait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un film avec son chapeau de marin sur ses cheveux blonds, et ses larges épaules : Il n'avait pas l'air bien dans sa peau, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps.

Maria consulta sa montre. Deux heures du matin. Sans déconner ? Elle avait l'impression de n'être arrivée qu'il y a une demi-heure ! Damon fronça les sourcils.

« Oh non ! » Gémit-il. « Tu ne peux pas oublier le boulot au moins ce soir ? Une heure de moins dans la forêt ne changera pas la face du monde !

-Que tu crois, Môssieur Salvatore ! C'est mon devoir, qu'il pleut, vente, neige, anniversaire ou fête nationale, saint Valentin...

-Saint Valentin aussi ?

-_Surtout_ la Saint Valentin ! »

Il soupira, puis lui promit de la couvrir, et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'esquiver.

Contournant Caroline qui lui aurait sûrement fait la peau, elle sortit de la lisière de la forêt et atterrit sur la route. Sortant avec peine une paire de chaussures plates de son sac, elle les enfila et courut le long de la rue, talons en main. Trébuchant à de nombreuses reprises, elle jura que plus jamais elle ne mettrait d'autre chaussures que ses bottes de motard, et parvint finalement à son pâté de maison. Elle en profita pour ralentir, souffla, et finalement replongea la main dans son sac pour y trouver ses clés.

La maison était calme, mais aussitôt rentrée, elle sentit une atmosphère différente. Posant son petit sac dans l'entrée, elle avança prudemment dans le couloir sombre, puis fit un pas dans le salon. À ce moment, la lumière s'alluma et elle posa des yeux ébahis sur le Père Ambrose.

« Mon Père ! Mais...Qu'est ce que vous... »

Un choc sur le haut de son crâne la fit soudain taire, et elle tomba à genoux, la douleur résonnant dans tout son corps par à-coups. Les yeux à demi-ouverts, elle vit sa sœur entrer dans son champ de vision et s'accroupir devant elle, un bout de bois à la main.

« Je savais pertinemment que tu n'aurais pas le cran de venir, minable petite sainte... »

Elle la gifla, et Maria s'étala par terre, se cognant à nouveau la tête. Elle ne quittait pas Lucy des yeux pour autant.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser te défiler comme ça ? J'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, je n'ai pas le temps de déplacer mes rendez-vous ! »

Maria sentit une douleur vive dans son bas-ventre quand il rencontra le pied de la blonde, deux, trois, quatre fois.

« Tu m'as fait poireauté hier, et je n'aime pas du tout ça ! »

Elle la releva par les cheveux et sans même avoir besoin de la toucher, l'envoya voler contre la cheminée, la faisant s'y encastrer. Sa petite sœur retomba mollement sur le sol, avant de ramper lentement vers l'endroit où le Père Ambrose se trouvait. Celui-ci avait beau avoir les yeux ouverts, il était raide et aussi insignifiant qu'une marionnette à laquelle on aurait coupé les fils. Mort. Elle se rendit compte que son bras droit ne lui répondait plus, et la douleur aigüe vint lentement s'emparer de son membre.

Lucy poussa un petit rire, puis posa son pied sur le dos de Maria, la faisant s'écraser sur le sol dans un bruit d'expiration bruyante.

« Tu as une mission à accomplir, petite sœur. Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, j'ai encore besoin de toi... »

Elle l'attrapa par son bras valide et la traîna hors du salon, puis de la maison. Elle ne criait même pas, ne souhaitant pas embarquer de pauvres innocents entre elles. Elle se laissa tirer, à moitié évanouie, et vit sa maison s'éloigner, avant d'être envoyée dans le coffre d'une voiture.

* * *

Damon avait décidé de s'éclipser de la soirée lui aussi. Après tout, si elle n'y était plus, cela ne servait à rien qu'il y reste ! Il avait pris quelques changes qu'il sortit en vitesse de son coffre, les enfila, puis s'engouffra sur le siège du conducteur. Il hésita quelques secondes, se demandant s'il devait aller la chercher dans les bois ou s'il devait l'attendre gentiment à la maison. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était partie, alors il roula en direction de son pavillon, espérant y trouver assez de bières pour finir la nuit.

Lorsqu'il se gara sur le gravier devant le porche, il remarqua que le fauteuil devant l'entrée était poussé contre le mur, et sourcilla. La dernière fois qu'il avait osé touché à ce meuble, elle lui avait presque arraché les yeux. Il claqua la portière et s'aperçut que la lumière était allumée dans le salon, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était rentrée, et étalée sur le canapé. Souriant malicieusement, il décida de rentrer sans faire de bruit, et se précipita dans le salon pour lui faire peur.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit un vieillard mort dans un fauteuil, et les lambeaux de la cheminée étalés sur le sol. L'odeur infime, mais présente de sang lui donna la nausée ; C'était le sang de Maria. Il attrapa son téléphone pour l'appeler, et empêcha un cri de percer ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit la sonnerie dans l'entrée, dans le petit sac qu'elle portait il y a quelques heures. Il posa ses yeux sur chaque parcelle du salon, avant de repérer une planche de bois dont le bout était éclaboussé de sang. Un mot écrit sur une vieille carte avait été laissé dessus, et il s'en saisit avidement.

« _Tic Toc. _»

Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser exploser sa colère, que le téléphone de la maison sonna, et il se jeta dessus. Une voix qu'il parvint à reconnaître retentit.

« Elle s'est faite enlevée ?

-Vous êtes...

-Michael, le propriétaire du Bar. S'est-elle faite enlevée ?

-Oui ! Vous avez des informat...

-Lucy détient plusieurs propriétés, il y en a une pas très loin de là où vous êtes. Vous avez de quoi noter ? Non, bien sûr que non. Donnez moi votre numéro de téléphone portable, je vous enverrai la liste de tous les lieux que vous devrez fouiller.

-D'accord, mais comment...

-Vous devez faire vite, Lucy n'aura pas besoin de sa sœur très longtemps. Ne parlez à personne de cet appel. »

Damon comprit, récita son numéro, puis se fit raccrocher au nez. Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable bippa, et il courut à sa voiture pour chercher du renfort.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_Lucie : Cool ! Si il y a des points un peu obscurs surtout n'hésite pas à poser des questions ;) J'espère t'avoir comblé avec ce chapitre !_**

**_April : Oui, Rafael est un sale c** ! Comme quoi, même les anges peuvent filer un mauvais coton ! J'ai bien aimé aussi cette petite phrase, elle passe comme du beurre sur du pain, et montre assez bien ce que Damon pense de sa relation avec Maria. Et oui, complètement d'accord, Damon n'aime personne ! Mais pas dans les fanfictions ! MDR !_**

**_Kerta Angita : Ya ya ya ! TOI tu vas me tuer à force de m'écrire des commentaires aussi émotionnels que mes chapitres ! C'est l'arroseur arrosé ! Mais je suis assez fière de moi quand même, désolée d'être aussi méchante x) J'aime rendre les gens accros... Qui n'aime pas ? En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu ! _**

**_Lardon-ette : Mais ouiiii, il a un coeur, même s'il ne bat pas vraiment... ha ha ! J'avais aussi très envie de parler d'autre chose que de Maria/Damon donc oui, les autres personnages se sont fait plus présents ! Je ne sais pas s'ils pourront agir dans les prochains chapitres mais j'essayerai de les faire avoir de plus grosses lignes ! Et haha ! J'ai adoré écrire la rencontre Maria/Lucy, et ce n'est pas fini, dis moi ce que tu en penses ;)_**

**_Merci à tous mes lecteurs/Lectrices, et ceux qui suivent cette fiction avec assiduité ! Encore désolée pour le futur délai de livraison du nouveau chapitre ! Je vous aime !_**


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je reviens avec l'épisode clé qui clôturera la première partie de cette histoire ! Donc comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'est le dénouement ! C'est un chapitre assez dense, alors préparez des cacahuètes et du jus de fruits pour vous redonner la force entre quelques paragraphes !

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Bonnie attrapa l'un de ses manuels sur sa table de nuit et le laissa tomber au fond de son sac, puis courut dans les escaliers.

« C'est bon, j'ai tout ! »

Elena et Stefan hochèrent la tête, puis tous sortirent et s'engouffrèrent dans la Mini de la brune, garée derrière la voiture de Damon. Celui-ci démarra en trombe et fonça chez Caroline pour la récupérer.

Cela faisait plus de huit heures que Maria avait disparu, et il ne tenait plus en place. Ils avaient passé les alentours de la ville au peigne fin, au cas où, mais finalement il constata que la liste que lui avait envoyé le croisé de Dieu allait être leur meilleure piste.

Il voyait souvent son frère et Elena le couvrir de regards inquiets, mais s'en fichait. Il était à la limite de la crise de nerfs, ne supportait ni questions, ni hésitations, il ne tenait pas en place plus d'une minute et son cerveau lui faisait mal tellement les plans de sauvetage se brusquaient sous son crâne.

S'arrêtant avec fracas devant la maison, il aperçut que Caroline avait amené de l' « aide ». Il lui décocha un regard noir et elle soupira.

« Tyler vient, il peut nous aider ! Se justifia-t-elle.

-...Si il fait foirer quoi que ce soit, je te jure...

-Ouais, c'est ça ! »

Elle se hissa sur le siège arrière et Tyler monta sur le siège passager. Il le regarda intensément.

« Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je te jure que je ne ferais pas foirer tes plans !

-Dixit celui qui a voulu la tuer...

-Quoi ? »

Il ne répondit rien et démarra en trombe, les collant à leur siège.

* * *

Maria se réveilla brusquement, alertée par un bruit fracassant, mais garda les yeux fermés. Le son venait de plus bas. Bougeant les mains, elle grimaça avec peine; Son bras gauche était libre, mais sans doute brisé, quand à son bras droit, il était attaché par des espèces de menottes. Ouvrant les yeux, elle se retrouva dans la pénombre et parvint avec difficulté à se repérer. Elle était dans une chambre complètement vide, et son poignet était attaché à un radiateur mural. S'examinant des yeux, elle ne vit pas grand chose, à part quelques traces de son propre sang sur la robe verte et sur ses bras. Remuant, elle constata avec désespoir que l'une de ses chevilles avait doublé de volume, sans doute cassée elle aussi. Sa tête trépignait de douleur et elle ne tenta même pas de la faire reposer sur le mur, de peur de se faire plus mal encore.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, et elle aperçut des bottes en cuir se faire un chemin jusqu'à elle. Après un bruit de raclement, la lumière du soleil fit son apparition dans la pièce, mais elle n'en fut que plus lugubre. Les murs étaient usés, le papier déchiré et pourri, le plancher ressemblait à un vieux radeau en perdition. Elle se demandait comment la maison faisait pour tenir debout. On lui donna un coup dans la jambe et elle flancha, grognant.

« Je viens t'apporter de grandes nouvelles, Mary chérie ! Sourit sa sœur.

-Sans déconner ? Espèce de saloperie...

-Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de ta chute! Il est exactement dix heures trente du matin, la température est agréable, et il n'y a que nous dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres, ce qui est largement suffisant. »

Elle posa le tabouret qu'elle avait dans les mains et s'assit dessus, en face de Maria.

« Ah oui, et j'ai aussi tué le Père Ambrose. Et Rafael. Sans parler de sa misérable coéquipière, comment s'appelait-elle, déjà ? Thérésa ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça, Lucifer ?

-Hmm, j'adore ce nom. Enfin, quelqu'un se décide à m'appeler par mon patronyme ! Je fais ça, parce que je veux que tu souffres, comme j'ai souffert quelques années plus tôt.

-Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, je t'aimais ! Tu as décidé de suivre le chemin le plus facile ! »

Elle vit son aînée se tendre, et sa mâchoire se serrer à s'en briser. Elle sut qu'elle avait touché un point sensible et se demanda si elle devait s'en féliciter ou le regretter.

« Tu n'as jamais été qu'un pion pour eux. Et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Ils t'ont élevé comme un vulgaire soldat, prête à tout faire pour les satisfaire. J'ai eu pitié de toi, pendant quelques temps, Mary.

-Tu ne connais pas la pitié, tu ne connais pas ce genre d'émotions Lucy, parce que tu n'es même pas humaine !

-Oh si, je suis humaine ! Mais plus pour longtemps, fais-moi confiance ! Bientôt on pourra réellement me traiter comme le monstre que je suis, et j'en suis fière ! Quant à toi... »

Elle se pencha vers le visage tuméfié de sa sœur, et celle-ci fut choquée de voir que la rage humidifiait ses yeux étincelants.

« Tu payeras pour m'avoir ôté ma mère ! »

Elle se leva et s'apprêta à sortir, mais Maria l'appela. Elle ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'elle entendait par là ? Elle tira sur son bras, mais le cliquetis la mit en rogne.

« Qui a ôté quoi à qui ? Tu es partie en laissant maman complètement horrifiée ! Tu n'es qu'une égoïste, tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour elle...

-C'était la seule qui me comprenait ! » Hurla Lucy, enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine. « Et quand je suis partie, elle ne s'est même pas occupée de me rechercher ! Alors que _pour toi_... »

Elle lança le tabouret au mur, et il se brisa, faisant trembler la faible bâtisse.

« Elle a donné sa vie_ pour toi_ ! » Cria-t-elle, et Maria ouvrit de grands yeux, abasourdie. « Mais à ton avis, pauvre idiote, pourquoi toutes les autres saintes sont mortes à douze ans, alors que toi non ? Elle croyait en toi, elle était sûre que tu accomplirais de grandes choses, alors elle a fait un marché avec... »

Elle se tut un instant, s'étranglant avec un sanglot, puis se reprit et lança un regard haineux à la jeune femme dans le coin de la pièce.

« Elle a passé un marché avec mon très cher Père, et il a prit son âme en échange de ta vie. Et tu es là... À batifoler avec un vampire, avec tes amis, à accomplir ta mission, sans avoir un seul remord... Mais ça va changer. Dès ce soir, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas livrer ton âme, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! »

Elle sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte, et il l'entendit descendre les marches en trombe. Elle resta interdite pendant quelques instants, et soudain son souffle se coupa. Sa mère s'était jetée des escaliers, le jour de son anniversaire, pour qu'elle ne meure pas. Elle avait choisi l'Enfer, la damnation, les supplices éternels en l'échange de la vie de sa fille.

Elle gémit, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à exploser et hurler de douleur. Pour elle, sa mère avait achevé sa vie, et elle avait osé penser, plusieurs fois, que jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait d'avoir été stupide au point de se suicider. Le visage noyé de larmes, elle colla son visage au mur, souhaitant s'y enterrer pour disparaître, tant le remord la rongeait de l'intérieur.

* * *

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils étaient arrêtés à la pompe pour faire le plein, les filles étaient allées acheter à manger en vitesse et Damon fulminait. Il irait bien plus vite tout seul. Mais il devait avouer qu'il ne pourrait rien faire sans eux, s'il se retrouvait devant Lucifer en personne. Sa main se crispa sur le sac dans sa main, contenant tout le matériel de Maria. Son téléphone sonna et il décrocha avidement.

« Alors ? Ordonna-t-il et la voix dans le combiné émit un bruit d'exaspération.

-Sérieusement, tu ne veux pas essayer de me traiter mieux ? Je ne veux que t'aider ! Fit la voix mielleuse de Katherine.

-On n'a pas spécialement le temps !

-Bon... Inutile de pousser jusqu'à Jacksonville, il n'y a rien là-bas. Mais le gardien m'a donné une adresse qui n'est pas sur la liste, c'est assez près de Mystic Falls, en fait...

-Envoie-moi cette adresse, et va inspecter la dernière sur la liste, tu ne dois pas être loin...

-Je me demande pourquoi je fais ça...

-C'est un service qu'on n'oubliera pas, et tu as une dette envers elle pour l'avoir attaqué ! Rappela-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas le temps.

-Ouais, il n'empêche que je ne l'aime pas..., grommela Katherine comme une enfant, et il faillit sourire.

-Tant mieux, elle non plus. »

Il raccrocha et se remit au volant, voyant Caroline arriver. Elle donna un sandwich à Tyler et but de l'eau. La regardant de travers, il soupira et elle leva les yeux au Ciel.

« D'accord, d'accord, elle est en danger et tout, on comprend ! Mais si on n'est pas en forme on ne sert à rien ! Et sincèrement Damon, on ne sait pas où elle est... »

Le téléphone du vampire vibra, et il lut l'adresse de leur nouvelle destination.

« Si, on sait. »

Il se remit sur la route, faisant un fantastique détour sur l'aire de repos, et défia la vitesse de contrôle des radars. Tyler émit un bruit semblable à un gargouillis, blanc comme un linge.

« Damon, et si Maria était..., commença Caroline, sans pouvoir finir.

-Aucune chance, ce n'est pas son genre de mourir si vite et si facilement.

-Mais...

-Bon, écoute, je sais pourquoi elle s'est faite enlevée, et je sais par qui Elles devaient se rencontrer hier, et j'ai presque dû la menotter pour ne pas qu'elle y aille. Si elle n'est pas morte hier, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle mourrait aujourd'hui, point final.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle allait se faire tuer, hier ?

-Longue histoire. »

Elle se tut finalement, et il put voir qu'elle était inquiète, mais il devait sauver la face. Dans la vision qu'ils avaient eu, la scène se passait à la tombée de la nuit, et il était déjà plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. Ils ne mettraient pas autant de temps pour la récupérer, donc techniquement, la prophétie du nécromancien ne se réaliserait pas. En tout cas il l'espérait, il le fallait.

* * *

Après maints efforts, Maria parvint à briser un petit bout de métal du radiateur, lui permettant, sinon à se libérer, au moins de se lever. Elle s'appuya sur l'engin et sa cheville droite, et regarda au travers de la fenêtre derrière elle. Le décor n'était pas différent de Mystic Falls, avec ses bois éparpillés et son atmosphère paisible et verdoyante. La maison avait bel et bien l'air perdue au milieu de la végétation. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à la trouver ici, sauf si Lucy avait laissé des traces; Mais ce n'était pas son genre.

Pourquoi avait-elle, comme par hasard, fait acquisition d'une propriété, si près de son nouveau lieu de résidence ? Prévoyait-elle son coup depuis autant de temps, pour se renseigner sur leurs mouvements depuis New York ? N'avait-elle jamais quitté les environs de leur enfance, tout ce temps ? Maria se serait passé la main dans les cheveux si elle n'avait pas été attaché se sentait stupide, de ne jamais s'être questionnée sur rien, alors que maintenant les interrogations les plus logiques tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à vitesse grand V.

Peut-être que sa sœur avait raison, elle n'avait été qu'une marionnette, menée à la baguette par les institutions supérieures. Ce n'était pas comme si cela ne lui pesait pas, ils avaient d'ailleurs déserté New York pour cela. Enfin, en tout cas, c'était ce que lui avait dit son père.

Cela faisait un bout de temps, et elle continuait inexorablement à fixer l'extérieur, convaincue de le voir pour la dernière fois. Il fallait croire que ses récents changements d'avis avaient recréer le scénario de sa mort. Elle regretta d'être partie plus tôt de sa fête d'anniversaire, quand elle aurait pu partager des blagues salaces avec Matt, se faire disputer par Caroline et boire avec ses amis; Et bien évidemment, partager une danse avec Damon.

Finalement, elle aurait peut-être dû lui demander de la transformer, une bonne fois pour toutes. Plus de Maria, plus de problèmes. Mais Dieu savait ce que son sang aurait fait dans son organisme. Bienvenue dans la vie de Maria Goretti, sainte-ni-touche sans le vouloir, Terminator des démons et gentil petit toutou de l'Église.

Alors qu'elle se laissait glisser contre le mur, un détail au loin attira son attention et elle se redressa, fixant les arbres. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'elle aperçut Stefan, perché sur une branche entre les feuillages, lui faisant signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle hocha la tête, puis il lui demanda silencieusement combien de personnes il y avait. Elle fit « un » du pouce, mais elle n'était pas sûre. Elle le vit faire un signe à quelqu'un en bas, avant de descendre, et une ombre prit sa place.

Les yeux bleus, perçants, la cherchèrent du regard et il eut une mine soulagée. Réprimant quelques larmes, elle lui adressa un sourire rassurant, mais elle était sûre que les marques sur son visage lui disaient le contraire. Il observa la maison quelques instants, puis lui fit signe de s'éloigner et de rester silencieuse. Elle hocha la tête, décolla ses mains de la vitre et se rassit, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Elle tira sur ses menottes, espérant les fragiliser, mais soudain Lucy entra dans la chambre, suspicieuse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Le silence, tu connais pas ?

-L'instinct, tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'essayer de me débattre ! »

La blonde la fixa, prête à répliquer, mais la sonnette retentit et elle s'arrêta net. Elle attendit qu'elle retentisse une nouvelle fois, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Tu la fermes. Au moindre son, je te coupe la langue, pigé ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, puis sortit en fermant la porte. Maria tenta de maîtriser sa respiration, transie de peur. Elle tendit l'oreille, et sursauta au premier coup qui fit vibrer la maison. Puis des bruits sourds se firent entendre, avant que sa porte soit arrachée de ses gonds. Caroline se poussa et Elena se jeta sur Maria, clés en main pour la détacher.

« Comment, que...

-On n'a pas le temps, viens ! » Coupa-t-elle en la relevant par le bon bras. Elle faillit tomber, et Elena la fit s'appuyer sur elle pour descendre l'escalier aussi vite que possible.

Au pied de celui-ci, elles enjambèrent le corps d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et elle aperçut Damon en laisser tomber un autre, inconscient. Des fioles qu'elle reconnut comme étant les siennes jonchaient le sol.

Cherchant Lucy du regard, elle constata qu'elle était coincée dans un coin de la pièce, des vagues invisibles la clouant au mur par la seule force de la sorcière. Caroline la fit sortir rapidement et elles marchèrent le long d'un sentier en pente, rejoignant les voitures un peu plus loin.

« Où sont les autres ? Cria Caroline à Elena, derrière.

-Stefan et Tyler ligotent les deux espèces de gardes, Bonnie et Damon s'occupent de Lucy ! »

Maria ne comprenait rien, l'adrénaline la rendait presque folle. Poussée dans la voiture de Damon, elle fut laissée seule quelques instants, pendant lesquels elle ne sut quoi faire. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle se saisit de son sac sur la plage arrière et en sortit un petit revolver, qu'elle chargea d'une seule main, son bras gauche définitivement hors-service.

Elle ouvrit la portière, et juste au moment où elle passait derrière la voiture, deux bras l'encerclèrent, lui arrachant un cri douloureux. Elle parvint à se glisser hors de l'étreinte d'un coup de tête et mit en joug l'armoire à glace qui la menaçait. Il avait un sourire d'aliéné, les mains prêtes à la saisir, et fixait l'arme avec intérêt. Ses yeux rougeâtres s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle tira trois fois dans sa poitrine, visant le cœur. Il s'effondra et elle le regarda disparaître en lambeaux.

« Tu croyais vraiment qu'un pauvre soldat comme toi allait m'avoir ? Saloperie de démon ! Sans déconner, arrêtez de me pourrir la vie ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Un bruit derrière elle la fit se retourner pour viser rapidement, mais elle baissa son arme lorsqu'elle reconnut son sauveur. Sans un mot, il l'attira vers lui et la serra, lui arrachant une grimace.

« Désolé ! Se rétracta-t-il et elle haussa les épaules.

-J'ai vu pire ! Quoique, non... »

Damon la fit remonter en voiture et elle vit les autres courir vers eux, montant eux aussi pour démarrer en trombe. De loin, on voyait les flammes ronger la maison en ruines, et sans vraiment y penser, elle posa sa main contre le carreau de la portière, comme pour toucher ce qui restait de sa détention du bout des doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait d'elle ?

-Bonnie l'a empêché de sortir de la maison, et ensuite on a mis le feu. »

Elle ne demanda rien de plus, bougeant sur son siège pour ne pas se faire mal. Un nœud se forma dans sa gorge, et elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement, tournant la tête pour ne pas être vue. Chose difficile, puisque Tyler Lockwood était juste derrière elle. Il se pencha vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule, compatissant. Elle tenta de lui sourire, sans réel succès, et il lui tendit un mouchoir en papier que Caroline venait de lui passer.

Apercevant son reflet dans le rétroviseur, elle eut conscience de la crasse sur son visage et s'arrangea pour effacer les quelques traces de sang qui perlaient aux coins de sa bouche et sur ses joues. Puis elle sortit le cadeau de Damon et la rattacha autour de son poignet. Elle sentit son regard insistant et tourna la tête vers lui.

« Je me suis dit que tu allais me tuer, si je le perdais ou l'abîmais...

-J'aurais dû réellement y mettre un traceur, on serait arrivés plus tôt. On a tourné en rond pendant un bon bout de temps, à fouiller chaque adresse que Michael nous avait envoyé, mais Katherine a trouvé celle-là et on s'y est rué, expliqua-t-il, les yeux fixés sur la route.

-Attends, Michael ? Et _Katherine ? _

-C'est une longue histoire, on verra plus tard ! »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis se résigna à ne pas essayer de comprendre. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils étaient arrivés à Mystic Falls.

Il était déjà presque sept heures du soir, le soleil perçait encore les nuages quand ils se garèrent devant la pension, après avoir déposé tout le monde chez eux. Ouvrant sa portière, Damon fit sortir Maria doucement et la souleva du sol. Pour une fois, elle ne se plaint pas et ferma les yeux, les rouvrant quelques secondes plus tard dans sa chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et elle fit une drôle de tête.

« Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il, se redressant soudain.

-Je suis crade, je vais bouziller ton plumard...

-Je peux toujours t'aider à prendre ta douche ? »

Il se prit un oreiller dans la figure, ce qui le convainc de sortir pendant qu'elle titubait jusqu'à la baignoire. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que sa robe, elle tenta de l'arranger un peu avant de la remettre, et peigna ses cheveux vers l'arrière, grimaçant lorsque les dents en bois ricochèrent à l'endroit où elle avait été cognée.

La porte claqua et elle aperçut le reflet du vampire dans le miroir, derrière elle. Il la regardait, détaillant ses mouvements, alors qu'elle désinfectait ses égratignures avec un peu d'eau de Cologne.

« Ma mère est morte pour moi, lâcha-t-elle soudain, les mains agrippées au rebord du lavabo.

-Comment ça ?

-Je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'avais vécu plus longtemps que les autres, alors que je ne faisais rien de spécial. Mais c'est parce que... Ma mère a échangé son âme contre la mienne. Elle s'est bannie pour sauver ma vie. »

Damon entendit distinctement le petit bruit cristallin que sa larme fit sur le marbre, chose que lui seul pouvait ressentir. Il fit un pas en avant, et en même temps il la vit frissonner. Elle ne se tournait pas, alors il décida d'avancer encore un peu vers elle.

« Le Père Ambrose... Thérésa, Rafael... Gabriel, et ma mère...Merde, même ma propre sœur... »

Elle lui fit finalement face, le visage ravagé et il put lire la douleur sur ses traits.

« Pourquoi tous ceux qui me touchent de près ou de loin meurent ? » Sa voix se brisa pitoyablement.

Il fut prit de court. Autour de lui, les gens mouraient aussi, mais c'était différent. La vieillesse les emportait, ou alors _ avant, et il n'en était plus aussi fier _, il les tuait. Il se rappela cette nuit de 1864 où il avait eu le choix; Vivre ou mourir, éviter des années de meurtres et de dévastation, ou rester un mort-vivant et continuer de troubler les environs de Mystic Falls. Aucun argument n'avait fait le poids contre la jeune femme qui pleurait derrière un rocher, après lui avoir elle-même insufflé l'idée qu'il pourrait avoir une meilleure vie. « Pars pas » furent tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu entendre pour sceller presque cent-cinquante ans de perdition, et à la clé la rédemption.

Comme il l'avait détesté, les premiers jours où il l'avait rencontré : Personne ne lui avait tenu tête, personne n'avait les armes pour le faire flancher. Et elle était arrivée avec ses pupilles étincelantes et son sac magique à la Mary Poppins. Elle lui demandait pourquoi les gens mouraient autour d'elle, mais il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête.

« Moi, je suis là. » Dit-il simplement et elle ne bougea pas. Il passa précautionneusement ses bras autour d'elle et d'instinct, elle posa sa joue contre son torse. Il caressa ses cheveux et y déposa un baiser, avant d'ajouter :

« Et puis tu peux y aller, je suis mort de toute façon. »

Elle laissa échapper un faible rire et lui tapa sur l'épaule avec sa main valide. Cela suffit à le rassurer, car honnêtement, il était très étrange de la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Elle soupira et s'éloigna de lui, essuyant d'un revers de main l'une de ses joues.

« Il faut que tu me ramènes à la maison, je dois m'occuper du Père Ambrose...

-Je m'en suis occupé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'on mette la faute sur un cambrioleur. Mais du coup ta baraque est un peu... Invivable.

-Peu importe, je dois récupérer le livre de mon père, il y a quelque chose que je dois vérifier sur la Lame. »

Il haussa les sourcils, mais quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur la route. Damon avait l'air en pleine réflexion, et finalement brisa le silence pesant, alors que Maria fixait distraitement le soleil en train de se coucher.

« Pourquoi elle voulait tant te tuer ? La vengeance, c'est tout ? »

Elle fit la moue, et repensa à ce que sa sœur lui avait dit plus tôt.

« Elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle était humaine, mais qu'elle ne voulait plus l'être. Elle avait peut-être besoin de moi pour la déshumaniser...

-Tu sais pourquoi elle voudrait ça ?

-... Parce qu'un humain ne peut pas aller au plus profond de l'Enfer ou du Paradis. Elle veut sans doute rendre visite à son père mais elle n'en est pas capable. Contrairement aux saints, elle n'a pas de laisser-passer pour les autres mondes, un Archange sur terre ne peut monter ou descendre que s'il est tué.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin de toi, elle pouvait demander à n'importe qui, non ? »

Elle pencha la tête et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais elle fronça les sourcils, et posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Damon s'en aperçut et tourna la tête vers elle.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impress-ATTENTION ! »

Il y eut un flash, puis la voiture percuta quelque chose sur la route. L'engin se souleva sous la force du choc et tourna sur lui même, libérant des milliers de débris de verre et de taule, avant de retomber sur une pente et percuta un arbre. Ce fut le trou noir.

* * *

La douleur était intolérable. Plusieurs fois, elle crut mourir tellement son corps l'élançait, comme si on la cognait avec un maillet. Puis, au bout d'un temps, elle passa au second plan, plus sourde.

Maria ouvrit les yeux difficilement, et alors qu'elle pensait se retrouver coincée dans un épave, elle se trouvait en fait allongée dans l'herbe, voyant difficilement les choses car le soleil était déjà couché. Des bruits étouffés parvinrent à ses oreilles, ainsi qu'un bruit clair et redondant de vaguelettes, assez paisible. Elle se redressa d'un coup, réalisant qu'elle avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

« Non... »

Elle se retrouva face à un lac entouré de petits arbustes, de roseaux, et d'étendues d'herbe percées par quelques gros cailloux.

« Non, non, non ! »

Tournant la tête à gauche, elle vit Damon, attaché à une corde contre un arbre. Il se désintéressa de ses liens et la regarda soudain, conscient qu'elle était réveillée.

« Maria, casse-toi ! Cours ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle y avait cru dur comme fer, elle avait pensé avoir réussi à changer le cours des choses.

Elle n'avait pas réussi.

« Le feu... », une voix retentit soudain derrière elle, et elle plia au coup qu'on lui asséna dans les genoux. « Vous pensiez m'avoir avec l'élément qui constitue mon empire ? »

Lucy serra les doigts et la gorge de Maria lui fit l'effet d'avoir rétréci, la faisant suffoquer. Après quelques secondes d'apnée difficiles, elle la relâcha et elle retomba, sans avoir eu conscience de flotter à quelques centimètres du sol.

« Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre maintenant, alors voilà le Deal. »

Lucy sortit un foulard de derrière son pantalon et le déplia, révélant un long objet tranchant, visiblement antique. Damon était loin, elle se demanda si il pouvait entendre; Mais à la vue de son état, elle considéra l'idée qu'il ait été obligé d'ingurgiter de la verveine.

« Cet objet que tu vois là... », continua-t-elle en fixant l'arme, « ...Va me permettre de perdre toute humanité. Pouf. Seul l'Archange Lucifer survivra. Mais je ne peux pas le faire seule, bien entendu. Je dois être tuée, et ça, ma petite Mary, ce sera ta tâche. Vois-tu, lorsque je t'ai enlevé, j'ai usé d'un petit tour que m'a appris mon frère, Mammon... »

Maria se redressa, décidée à se montrer forte comme elle l'avait toujours été. Elle se releva sur une jambe et ne quitta pas du regard Lucy, dont un côté du visage avait été abîmé par les flammes.

« J'ai scellé nos âmes. C'est drôle, hein ? J'ai fait en sorte que, lorsque mon humanité soit ôtée de mon corps, ta vie s'en aille en même temps, un peu comme un...Tour de magie kamikaze. Une vie contre une âme.

-Il faut que je meure pour que tu puisses rejoindre ton papa, c'est ça ? Cracha Maria et l'autre sourit.

-Et le plus beau là-dedans, c'est que toi, tu n'iras pas voir le tien. Le meurtre, c'est très moche ! Suffisamment pour te faire descendre avec moi. Et lorsque je serai le chef de l'Enfer, tu vas souffrir plus encore que personne n'a jamais souffert. Même Hitler aurait l'impression d'avoir suivi une cure de jouvence. »

Le plan était parfait, au plus grand désespoir de Maria. Elle lança un regard affolé vers Damon, qui se débattait encore, entaillant ses poignets.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute manière... Mais promets-moi une chose.

-Ne pas toucher à ton petit ami ? Épargner la ville ? Promis, si tant est qu'un enfant du Diable puisse tenir une promesse, bien sûr. »

Elle hocha la tête une fois, brièvement, puis Lucy lui tendit la relique, que la sainte ôta de son tissu. L'observant, elle ouvrit grand les yeux, mais reprit vite un visage de glace.

« Il n'a pas l'air jeune, ce poignard...

-Une Lame, une relique très précieuse aux démons, j'ai eu du mal à mettre la main dessus, mais après tout le pouvoir n'a pas de prix. Elle aspire l'humanité des Hybrides. »

Maria inspira profondément, saisissant la Lame par le manche de sa main gauche. Elle entendit Damon l'appeler, et posa les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait, presque suppliant. Lui aussi savait ce qui allait arriver. Il ne savait pas comment, mais Lucy allait atteindre son but et la tuer.

Elle lui lança un regard éloquent, puis murmura « Désolée... », avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Celle-ci écarta les bras pour accueillir la lame dans sa chair.

« Cette Lame... » Parla soudain Maria, et Lucy ouvrit les yeux, exaspérée. « Tu l'as volé à Paris, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Oui, quelle charmante ville, Paris ! Dépêche-toi avant que minuit soit passé, sinon ça ne fonctionnera plus !

-Et tu sais ce qu'elle fait d'autre, cette Lame, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Elle désintègre les démons de rang inférieur, oui ! Et alors ? »

Maria prit une inspiration et avança d'un pas vers Lucy.

« Je suis désolée Lucy, pour tout ce que tu as enduré.

-Que... »

Maria tourna le poignard dans sa direction, et d'une seule main, elle l'enfonça soudain dans sa propre chair, droit dans le cœur. Elle laissa s'échapper un hurlement de souffrance et tomba à genoux, alors que sa sœur poussait une exclamation d'incompréhension.

« Maria ! MARIA ! »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et vit deux autres personnes derrière Damon; Stefan et Elena essayaient de le détacher alors qu'il se débattait comme un diable pour venir jusqu'à elle. Ils parvinrent à le libérer et il se précipita vers elle, tombant à ses côtés.

Lucy était en face d'elle, debout, et contemplait avec effarement une plaie qui commençait à s'ouvrir dans sa propre poitrine. Alors que le sang se répandait bien trop rapidement sur son corps, imbibant son débardeur blanc, elle ouvrit de grands yeux vers la sainte, choquée.

« Qu'est-ce que... tu m'as fait...? »

Elle ne dit rien de plus et s'écroula, les yeux révulsés. Damon détourna les yeux de cette scène et rattrapa la sainte qui tombait en arrière, la main encore crispée sur la Lame. Elle la retira d'un coup sec et hurla à nouveau, la poitrine agitée de spasmes.

« Appelez une ambulance ! » Hurla Damon, et elle crut percevoir les débuts de sanglots dans sa voix. Sa vision était déjà brouillée, mais elle ne partait pas assez vite à son goût. C'était trop douloureux. « Non non non ! Maria, Maria il faut que tu prennes du sang... Vraiment, je dois... » Il allait s'entailler le poignet, mais elle le lui agrippa et leva les yeux vers lui.

« N-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle et il tenta de se dégager.

-Ne fais pas ça, n'essaye pas de... »

Il était paniqué. Jamais il n'avait eu autant besoin de sauver quelqu'un, et cette fois-ci, elle ne le voulait pas. Le trou béant dans sa poitrine n'en finissait plus de saigner, et la pression qu'il y appliquait n'y faisait rien.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il sentait qu'il allait pleurer, ça le consumait de l'intérieur, mais peu importait. Il pleurerait bien cent ans de plus si cela lui permettait de la garder. Il avait renoncé à sa vie, alors elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber si facilement !

Il la vit se cambrer légèrement, tiraillée par la douleur, mais sa main glissa de son poignet et se posa sur sa joue.

« Arrête... Tout v-va bien..., gronda-t-elle presque.

-La ferme ! N'abandonne pas ! Espèce de lâche ! »

Il appuya plus fort encore sur la plaie d'une main, la soulevant de l'autre pour l'attirer contre lui. Elena et Stefan s'accroupirent à côté d'eux, elle pleurait et Damon ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

« Mais elle fout quoi, cette ambulance ?

-Damon... Ils ne... » elle sanglota et Stefan finit pour elle. « Ils ne pourront être là que dans dix minutes... »

Il les regarda avec désespoir et incompréhension, mais se tourna à nouveau vers Maria, qui avait posé sa main sur la sienne.

« Ils seront bientôt là, alors tu as intérêt à tenir, Goretti ! Tu m'entends ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, il n'y avait que le bruit de son souffle qui parvenait à ses oreilles, comme si elle sombrait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à la retenir hors de l'eau. Comme si elle se noyait, et cela dans son propre corps.

« Maria ! »

Les pleurs d'Elena doublèrent, et Damon ne voulait qu'une seule chose, qu'elle se taise afin qu'il puisse se focaliser sur la voix de la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Mais il comprit vite qu'il n'y avait plus rien à entendre.

Ôtant sa main de la poitrine de Maria, il sentit la sienne glisser sans vie sur l'herbe et réprima un gémissement. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui, les yeux fermés, plissés jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il sentit la main de son frère se refermer sur son épaule et tourna la tête vers lui. Il pleurait en silence comme une statue vivante, tenant dans ses bras sa petite amie qui n'en finissait plus de sangloter. Cela semblait irréel. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il y avait une erreur quelque part.

* * *

Maria se retrouva entourée de blanc, comme à son habitude.

Elle vit à côté d'elle une chaise toute aussi blanche, où elle s'assit tranquillement. C'était tellement silencieux, tellement pur; Elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine et ne vit rien d'autre que du blanc. Elle attendit, se demandant pourquoi d'ailleurs. La voix de son père résonna dans son cerveau lorsqu'elle se remémora ses paroles :

_« Les âmes de saints sont les seules délibérées par Dieu et le Diable, ensemble. »_

Elle attendit donc le jugement, avec une pointe de frayeur. Et si elle n'avait pas bien prévu son coup ? Si cela ne marchait pas ?

Deux silhouettes apparurent devant elle, un homme encapuchonné de blanc, et l'autre de noir. Presque identiques, mais elle ne voyait pas leurs visages. Celui en noir parla le premier.

« L'héritier est mort. La Lame des Damnés est une relique appartenant à l'Enfer. Pour cette raison, votre âme sainte vous sera reprise, sans possibilité de recours. »

Elle hocha la tête. L'homme en blanc s'avança d'un pas, et parla d'une voix plus noble, plus sereine.

« La Lame des Damnés étant ce qu'elle est, elle ne vous ôte pas la vie. Cependant, vous pouvez choisir de ne pas récupérer ce droit à la Terre, si tel est votre envie. Vous avez été une aide précieuse à ce monde, Maria Annabella Goretti, quatorzième réincarnée. »

Elle frissonna, et s'étonna qu'une telle chose soit possible ici, comme si tout cela était _réel_. Réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pensait être le plus juste, elle se leva.

« L'âme de ma mère... J'aimerai qu'elle ait le droit au Paradis. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Elle s'est vendue à l'Enfer pour moi.

-Vous sacrifierez votre corps et votre esprit pour que l'âme de votre mère, Solange Lilyan Pieux, puisse trouver le repos éternel ? Demanda l'homme en blanc, et elle hocha la tête.

-Vous réalisez que vous avez commis un meurtre, et qu'en tant que tel, votre place appartient à l'Enfer ? » Ajouta-t-il et elle hocha la tête à nouveau. Après un petit silence, l'homme en noir annonça :

« C'est fait. Maintenant, Maria Goretti, suivez-moi.

-Halte. »

L'homme blanc leva la main alors que Maria faisait un pas vers l'autre.

« La volonté de sacrifice de Maria Goretti atteste de son cœur noble et pur. Bien qu'elle ne puisse entrer au Paradis, elle ne peut non plus être condamnée à l'Enfer...

-Ce qui fait d'elle une âme perdue. », termina l'homme en noir, et tous deux disparurent soudain, la laissant seule. Elle ne comprit pas, regarda autour d'elle, se demandant s'ils allaient la laisser là éternellement.

Une tape sur son épaule la fit sursauter, et elle fit face, d'une blancheur étincelante, à son père.

« Tu as réussi à te faire tuer, bravo ! Se moqua-t-il et elle sourit.

-C'était le seul moyen, tu le sais très bien.

-À vrai dire, il y avait une autre issue, mais tu n'aurais pas été capable de perdre tes pouvoirs, précisa Gabriel avec un air coquin.

-Je sais, je fais honte à la famille, mais c'est vital pour moi de...

-Je ne te blâme pas, au contraire ! À ton avis, qu'ai-je fait pour ta mère ? D'ailleurs, elle te dit qu'elle t'aime, et qu'elle est fière de toi. »

Maria cligna des yeux, faisant disparaître des larmes non versées. Elle ne pourra plus voir ses parents, désormais, mais elle savait qu'ils seraient ensemble, et heureux.

« Damon est quelqu'un de bien, j'avais raison !

-Tu avais raison. » Avoua-t-elle. « J'espère juste qu'il me pardonnera d'être...Morte, quelques secondes...

-Il le fera, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Papa, je suis une âme perdue, d'après... Eux. C'est quoi ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler...

-Tu comprendras le moment venu, le plus tard possible j'espère. Maintenant, il faudrait mieux que tu repartes ! Et surtout, ma chérie... »

Elle se sentit bizarre, comme si elle était doucement arrachée à ce monde, tout était faible et flou.

« Sois heureuse, et ne regrette pas les morts. Nous sommes tous bien. »

Le noir remplaça le blanc, et l'espace de quelques instants, elle se sentit flotter comme dans un bac plein d'eau et complètement clos. Puis elle revint brutalement à elle et se mit à étouffer, les yeux grands ouverts et humides. Elle toussa, la main cramponnée sur sa poitrine, mais ne sentit plus la violente douleur qu'avait causé la Lame.

Une autre main agrippa la sienne et elle fut pressée contre un torse.

« Dam... Damon ? » parvint-elle à dire entre deux quintes de toux. Elle était à moitié sourde, n'entendait les sons que faiblement, les cris étaient des baragouins sans queue ni tête. Elle tenta lentement de reprendre une inspiration normale, et leva les yeux vers celui qui la tenait si près sans vouloir s'éloigner ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle fut témoin du sourire le plus magnifique qu'elle eut jamais connu.

Le bruit de l'ambulance au loin la rassura, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. À ses pieds, le corps de Lucy avait disparu sans laisser de traces, et Elena et Stefan avaient l'air aussi étonnés qu'elle. Elle se sentit lentement basculer vers l'arrière, alors que Damon la posait au sol sans pour autant s'éloigner d'elle. Il posa son front contre le sien et elle le sentit rigoler faiblement.

« Bon sang, si tu me refais ça, je te tue !

-Je ne pouvais pas te dire... C'est la Lame des Damnés, je ne pouvais pas mourir, en théorie...

-Espèce de tarée, jamais tu ne fais dans la facilité, hein ? »

Elle sourit et l'attira à lui d'une main, l'embrassant longuement comme elle en avait rêvé depuis des jours. La douleur ne vint jamais. Plus de brûlures. Elle le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et fut certaine que le jour de sa mort était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

* * *

La chambre d'hôpital était lumineuse et propre, comme la première fois qu'elle y était entrée. Sa valise était fermée, rangée, seules ses chaussures étaient à côté de la porte, attendant qu'elle les enfile pour enfin filer de là. Maria en rangea une dans son sac et enfila la gauche. Le contraste avec le plâtre était très laid, mais elle s'en contenterait.

« Toc toc ? »

Elle se tourna et fit face à Stefan, tout sourire. Elle le prit dans ses bras, puis attrapa sa valise et la fit rouler hors de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Le jeune frère s'était porté volontaire pour faire le taxi, puisque la voiture de Damon était actuellement complètement hors-service. Quoiqu'elle ne s'étonnerait pas d'en voir une nouvelle flambant neuve, parce que Monsieur n'était pas capable d'être patient.

En sortant de la voiture devant chez elle, Stefan posa la valise à côté des escaliers, et soudain arrêta Maria en pleine bataille avec ses béquilles.

« Je voulais te dire, pour ton ancêtre, je suis vraiment désolé, dit-il et elle vit qu'il le vivait vraiment mal.

-Ne t'excuse pas, ça fait partie de l'histoire, comme n'importe quel événement qui appartient au passé ! Et puis qui sait, si elle avait encore vécu, cela aurait peut-être changer le cours de choses ! » Rassura-t-elle et Stefan sourit faiblement. « Ne regrette pas ce que tu es, nous sommes ce que nous sommes, bons comme mauvais côtés confondus ! »

Il hocha la tête et elle put lire dans son regard « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ma petite ! », mais n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Ouvrant la porte, elle fut accueillie non pas par le silence habituel, semblable à celui de sa chambre d'hôpital, mais par une cacophonie collective subite, et elle dût se retenir de ne pas sauter au plafond; Une vingtaine de personnes étaient perchés là où ils le pouvaient dans le hall, lui faisant face avec de grands sourires. Une banderole faite à la main était accrochée à la barrière de la mezzanine, lui souhaitant un bon retour. Elle sourit et fit quelques signes de mains timides, visiblement gênée d'attirer l'attention.

Quelques instants plus tard et après deux ou trois discutions, chacun prenait part à la petite fête improvisée, une assiette d'assortiments de gâteaux ou une bière à la main. Maria alla poser ses béquilles dans la cuisine, et fut gentiment plaquée contre le rebord du bar par un corps.

« Tu dois marcher avec tes béquilles, pas t'en débarrasser à la première occasion, fit remarquer Damon alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

-C'est pas toi qui te prend des pieds de table ou de chaises à chaque fois, ça me met plus en danger qu'autre chose ! De toute manière je n'en ai pas tant besoin, ce n'est qu'une entorse...

-Avec déchirure des ligaments...

-Peu importe ! »

Elle fit son possible pour se retourner tout en restant dans son étreinte, ce qui s'avéra assez comique à voir. Achevant de tourner par à-coups sur un pied, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour plus de maintien. Il la gratifia d'un baiser léger, et elle sentit le goût de la bière sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'un arrière-goût de fer.

« C'est toi qui a planifié ça ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant les gens derrière elle.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment mon genre, de partager ? »

Elle pencha la tête de côté, analysant la réponse qui paraissait assez convaincante. Il rigola et la lâcha enfin, prenant les béquilles d'une main. Il les lui tendit et elle lui lança un regard meurtrier.

« Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience, Damon Salvatore !

-Bien sûr ! »

Elle le laissa là et claudiqua vers le salon, et il fut bientôt rejoint par Elena, un paquet de chips vide à la main. Elle le jeta puis prit une bière sur la table et s'accouda au bar, à côté de lui.

« Alors, ça fait quoi d'être tout fou d'amour ? Se moqua-t-elle et il eut un demi-sourire.

-Tu te trompes sur toute la ligne ! Je ne suis pas le genre à être « tout fou d'amour » comme ton petit ami...

-Tu te remets à critiquer ton frère, maintenant ?

-Non, je suis juste réaliste, c'est un faible quand il est autour de toi. Bourre-le de coton et de plumes et tu en fais le parfait doudou pour la nuit ! » Rit Damon, œillant son frère qui lui lança un regard désapprobateur. « Sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr ! », ajouta-t-il et son frère fit un geste de la main, comme s'il chassait une mouche.

Elena émit un son entre le soupir et le rire, puis replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Dis ce que tu veux, je sais qu'elle te ferait faire n'importe quoi maintenant, ça se lit dans tes yeux !

-Encore une fois, tout faux ! Elle me fait faire ce que nous avons envie de faire, tu vois ? On est pas comme vous, nous on est... »

Il se pencha et vit sa petite amie faire un bras de fer avec Caroline, sous les acclamations des garçons, se servant de sa main gauche pour boire un coup, puis s'accrocher à la table. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un grand sourire abruti.

« ...On est Rock'n'roll ! » Conclut-il avant d'aller l'aider au pas de course, provoquant les cris d'indignation de la blonde. Elena hocha lentement la tête et fit signe à son petit ami.

« Rock'n'roll, dit-il ! »

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_**Ange : C'était le chapitre le plus sadique de l'histoire, je crois ! Mais j'espère que tu as aimé ce dénouement ! **_

_**Vanessa : Merci beaucoup ! J'attend ton avis sur cette fin de partie ! **_

_**Miel pops : Merci pour ce commentaire, je suis heureuse que tu aimes la fiction et ma manière d'écrire ! J'espère avoir été à la hauteur de tes attentes pour ce chapitre 22 !**_

_**April : Ne t'inquiète pas, le retard ici c'est futile ! ;) Alors, pour Damon le romantique attentionné, même moi en l'écrivant j'ai trouvé cela étrange ! Mais je pense qu'il voulait surtout bien faire pour l'anniversaire de Maria, ce n'est pas une attitude qu'il aura souvent ! Quant à Lucy, l'éternelle briseuse de rêves ! Mais j'espère que tu as été satisfaite de son sort dans ce chapitre ! Pour mes idées fraîches, ne te fais pas de bile, j'en ai des tas et ça ne s'épuise pas ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire !**_

_**Merci à mes lecteurs(rices), à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et qui la commentent, à ceux qui passent par là et se disent "Bon, je vais tenter !", car vous tous, vous êtes les meilleurs !**_


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Voilà le début de ce que j'appelle la deuxième partie ! Encore merci à vous tous pour avoir tenu jusque là dans l'aventure. J'essayerai de la rendre aussi intéressante que la première, bien sûr ! Je suis encore fascinée de voir des utilisateurs ajouter ma fiction dans leurs suivis ! Dans les prochains épisodes, Maria et Damon parleront d'un détail encore non abordé, mais vital... Je n'en dis pas plus ! Ha ha !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Vampire Diaries appartient à L. et à la CW.

* * *

_**Partie 2**_

**Chapitre 23**

« Vire à gauche, on le choppera sur le site des ruines ! »

La voix de Damon se répercuta sur les arbres alors qu'il courait au travers des bois, concentré comme en pleine chasse. D'autres pas, moins rapides et moins fluides faisaient leur chemin plus loin sur sa gauche, et il jeta un œil pour voir si Maria suivait bien ses directives. Elle courait elle aussi, sa besace volant derrière elle, la respiration travaillée mais rauque. Elle n'avait aucune lumière pour se repérer dans le noir de la nuit, mais elle était parvenue à connaître cette forêt comme sa poche et trébuchait très rarement. Cela faisait au moins trois semaines que son plâtre lui avait été retiré, et elle avait retrouvé la joie de chasser à cent pour cent de capacité. Le seul souci maintenant était la chaleur du début du mois d'Août.

La créature qu'ils poursuivaient se heurta à un rocher et fut désorienté pendant quelques instants, suffisamment pour être bientôt coincée par les deux chasseurs. Il était petit, trapu, la peau entre le marron et le gris. Maria eut une mine dégoûtée en le regardant.

« J'en ai vu des trucs moches, mais alors ça ! Fit Damon tout en pointant son pistolet doré sur la bestiole.

-Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Un genre de... Lutin ?

-J'aurai plutôt dit un gnome... Sans la barbe blanche et la brouette. »

Ils se regardèrent, puis haussèrent les épaules et pointèrent leurs canons vers le monstre, qui commença à trembler de peur. Maria le prit en pitié et baissa son arme. Le vampire lui jeta un regard incrédule, alors qu'elle tapotait son menton avec son doigt.

« Il est moche, mais d'une certaine manière, je le trouve...attachant.

-Quoi ? Je t'en prie, adopte-le alors ! Un gnome de compagnie ! »

La créature profita de la distraction pour tenter de s'enfuir, et Maria et Damon s'écrièrent « Eeeeh ! » en même temps, repointant leurs armes. Le lutin poussa alors un petit cri, et frappa dans ses mains, déclenchant une onde de choc qui les envoya paitre dix mètres plus loin.

* * *

Quelques minutes d'inconscience plus tard, la chasseuse grogna et ouvrit les yeux, espérant ne pas sentir son mal de crâne tout de suite.

« Bordel, connerie de bestiole... »

Elle se tut soudain, remarquant que quelque chose était bizarre. Un détail la fit douter, puis elle rouvrit la bouche.

« Il y a un truc- HAH ! »

C'était bien ça : Sa voix avait chuté d'un bon nombre de tons, elle était soudain grave et masculine. Pire, elle la reconnaissait, et ce n'était pas n'importe quelle voix. Baissant les yeux vers son corps, elle poussa un rugissement bestial, qui aurait pu être considéré comme un cri horrifié si elle avait eu sa vraie voix. C'étaient les vêtements de Damon, les chaussures de Damon, la taille, l'odeur, le _corps_ de Damon...Mais à l'intérieur, c'était elle. Elle se leva, basculant sur ses talons dangereusement. La vue du vampire était vraiment impeccable, remarqua-t-elle alors qu'elle repérait son propre corps dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin. Elle le rejoint en quelques grandes enjambées hésitantes, les mains prêtes à anticiper en cas de chute. Tapant du pied dans sa jambe -enfin, celle de Damon, visiblement- Elle le vit bouger, puis mettre une main sur ses yeux, les frottant avec énergie.

« C'était un sacré choc ! » S'exclama-t-il, et elle put voir qu'il fit une tête bizarre. « Que... Test, test, un deux ! Qu'est ce qu'il a fait à ma... OH MERDE ! »

Il regardait son propre corps avec des yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte, et Maria se promit de ne pas faire cette tête vu l'air que cela lui donnait.

« Ok, ça fait flipper ! Je suis hors de mon...Merde, je suis dans le corps de Maria !

-Eh, je suis là aussi, ne parle pas comme si j'avais subitement disparu ! » Répliqua-t-elle et cela aggrava le choc de Damon.

Il se releva doucement comme elle plus tôt, et examina l'enveloppe charnelle dans laquelle il avait échoué.

« Oh ho, non, ça c'est critique !

-Le gnome a dû faire ça pour se défendre...

-J'ai des seins ! Dit-il avec horreur.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est enfui maintenant...

-Maria, j'ai des seins ! Répéta-t-il, mais d'un ton qui avait l'air menaçant.

-On peux essayer de le trouver mais ça va prendre du t-NE TOUCHE PAS A MES SEINS ! »

Elle lui frappa les mains et Damon poussa un cri de douleur.

« Mais tu fais mal ! Tu peux pas te contrôler, un peu ? S'écria-t-il sous la force des coups de son propre corps.

-Et toi alors ? Si tu touches à la moindre parcelle de ce corps, je te ferais subir tout un tas de choses horribles, c'est clair ? »

Il hocha la tête, puis ils s'observèrent avec incrédulité. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils décidèrent de faire un saut à la Pension, pour essayer de trouver des solutions dans les livres. Maria fut ravie de se voir conduire un bolide, même si ce n'était pas réellement elle. Elle remarquait sur son visage les mimiques du vampire, l'air concentré et réfléchi, la mâchoire serrée, sa main passant régulièrement sur le bas de son visage.

Entrant précipitamment dans le salon, ils virent que Stefan n'était pas encore couché.

« Il y a un truc qui ne va pas ?

-Sans déconner ? » Ragea Damon, « Ce serait vraiment _étrange_ que quelque chose se passe mal, pour qu'on débarque en catastrophe ici au milieu de la nuit !

-Euh...Tu te sens bien, Maria ? »

Damon poussa un cri excédé et fit signe à la vraie Maria de prendre la relève, alors qu'il montait les escaliers deux à deux – Ses jambes étaient trop petites pour essayer le quatre-à-quatre. Elle s'approcha donc de Stefan et il la regarda étrangement. Dans le miroir, elle aperçut sa posture et se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait être très féminine quand elle le voulait.

« En fait, c'est moi Maria, expliqua-t-elle et elle vit le visage du vampire se décomposer.

-Comment ça ? Vous avez...

-Un sale bête s'est amusée à intervertir nos corps, ouais. Très embêtant. Surtout cette odeur que j'ai dans le nez, c'est chiant, ça donne envie de...

-Tu as soif ? C'est sans doute l'envie de sang, si tu as gardé le corps de Damon... »

Elle se frappa la tête d'une main, vexée de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Se rendant compte que le grand frère était à l'étage avec _son_ corps, elle fonça dans les escaliers et le rejoint en trombe. Elle le trouva avec deux ou trois bouquins dans les mains, visiblement énervé.

« Ton corps n'est pas pratique, tu as les bras trop courts, les jambes trop petites, et une mauvaise vue ! Sans parler de ta pose, tu as besoin de te cambrer à ce point ?

-Tu arrêtes de te plaindre deux secondes, Grincheux ? Je te signale que ton corps aussi est emmerdant, tout est disproportionné ! »

Elle le vit se tourner vers elle avec un sourire lubrique qui ne lui allait pas, et claqua la langue.

« Gros débile... »

Auscultant la bibliothèque, elle attrapa quelques livres et se mit à les feuilleter, une main sous le menton. Première étape, trouver la sale bête qui leur avait joué ce mauvais tour ! Malheureusement, cela se révéla plus facile à dire qu'à faire. La plupart des créatures qui hantaient Mystic Falls avaient disparu depuis la mort de Lucy, de manière assez logique. Certains persistaient encore, et ceux qui étaient encore là étaient, comme celui de leur patrouille, inconnus au bataillon.

Damon se racla la gorge et tourna la page de son bouquin, distraitement. Elle le prit à regarder les mains de son nouveau corps, ses bras, avec un peu de curiosité. Se retenant de soupirer, elle se dit que de toute manière, il parviendrait à faire quelque chose de déplacé à un moment ou un autre. Au bout d'une heure et demi sans résultats, Maria referma l'antiquité qu'elle avait entre les mains avec un claquement sec et se passa une main dans les cheveux, non sans s'étonner de leur petite épaisseur.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, c'est de retrouver cette sale bête !

-OK Einstein, et explique-moi gentiment _comment_ ? Tout ce qu'on c'est, c'est que ça ressemble à un lutin, que c'est affreusement douloureux à regarder et que ça a fait en sorte que nous soyons subitement dotés d'organes génitaux différents !

-Tu es écœurant, parfois.

-Je sais que tu aimes ça. »

Elle le fixa dans les yeux avec un air agacé, puis soudain se leva et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Merde, c'était celui de Damon. Après tout, peu importait ! Elle chercha un numéro et mit le portable à son oreille, une main sur la hanche. Le vampire, qui avait d'abord poussé un « Ho ! » alarmé lorsqu'elle avait commencé à jouer avec son Blackberry, regarda son corps et trouva que cette pose lui allait beaucoup mieux avec son corps qu'avec le sien.

« Hey Bonnie ! Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas comment on... Allô ? »

Damon pouffa de rire : Ayant entendu sa voix, la sorcière avait certainement dû raccrocher délibérément, ne supportant pas le vampire. Maria fronça les sourcils, puis sembla penser la même chose que lui.

« Appelle-la, et demande-lui si elle serait capable de localiser ou de reconnaître une créature grâce à son flux spirituel ou un truc comme ça ! » Ordonna-t-elle.

Il fouilla dans la poche arrière de son jean sous les yeux menaçants de sa partenaire, et joua un instant avec le téléphone avant de le coller à son oreille.

« Allô, Bonnie ? » fit-il avec un grand sourire vicieux.

* * *

« Hey Elena, tu...Où est... Maria ? »

Maria faillit prononcer le mauvais nom, mais n'ayant mis dans la confidence _ et menacé de mort s'il parlait _ que Stefan, elle se garda d'avouer son identité aussi bêtement. Le fait était qu'à l'instant, Damon qui était assis là n'y était plus ; Et il avait son corps entre les mains, si elle pouvait le dire de cette manière.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais sérieusement Damon, elle n'a pas besoin de _tout_ te dire de ses faits et gestes ! »

Elle remercia mentalement son amie de faire preuve d'autant de solidarité féminine avec elle, mais à ce moment précis, cela ne l'aidait pas. Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre pour jouer à fond la carte du beau ténébreux trop bien pour tout le monde, et sortit de la maison pour tenter d'apercevoir un indice. Il avait pris sa propre voiture. Et dire qu'elle voulait brouiller les pistes ! Quel idiot, jamais il ne la laisserait conduire sa voiture ! Fulminant, elle décida de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et enfourcha sa moto, qui flancha quelque peu sous son poids. Faith n'avait pas l'habitude de porter un poids d'homme sur la calandre, apparemment. Elle n'avait pas enfilé la veste en cuir de Damon, mais en même temps avec la chaleur qu'il faisait, aucune chance qu'elle survive avec ! Quoiqu'après tout, elle était dans le corps d'une créature qui ne connaissait pas les sensations de chaleur ou de froid, à moins de n'avoir pas mangé depuis longtemps. Elle espéra inconsciemment qu'il se soit nourrit juste avant qu'ils partent en chasse, puis démarra en trombe. Puisqu'elle était Damon, elle allait agir comme Damon le ferait !

S'arrêtant devant le Mystic Grill, elle mit sa moto en vue de la vitrine et entra, tentant de ne pas avoir l'air trop féminine. Il était assez simple pour elle de se remémorer la manière dont son petit ami marchait, mais le reproduire était une autre affaire. Se laissant tomber sur un tabouret de bar, elle commanda un Bourbon et jeta un œil aux alentours. Matt, qui était là, ne lui adressa pas la parole et elle put voir enfin de ses propres yeux que les gens du coin n'appréciaient pas Damon tant que ça. C'était dommage pourtant, car tout orgueilleux, sournois, sarcastique et déglingué qu'il était, il était également bien plus sociable et plus gentil qu'avant. Elle se demanda un instant si enlever définitivement les souvenirs d'Elena maintenant changeraient cela, et pour la première fois elle se sentit un peu jalouse que ces souvenirs-ci puissent être un pilier pour lui, même sans qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment.

Elle but une gorgée de Bourbon et il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas recracher. Bon sang, ce que ça pouvait être fort ! Même dans la bouche de Damon, dont elle avait remarqué que les gouts étaient faibles, cette petite dose de Whisky avait eu l'effet d'une allumette tombant le long de son gosier. Vérifiant son reflet dans le miroir, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'elle n'avait rien laissé paraître et que le visage du vampire était toujours aussi fermé et énigmatique. Même quand elle ne pensait à rien, son expression donnait dans le ténébreux. Incroyable. Une jeune femme s'assit lascivement à côté d'elle et la dévora des yeux, se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle pouffa de rire et reprit une gorgée du breuvage dorée, qui passa un peu mieux que la première. Apparemment, la squatteuse à côté d'elle avait mal prit ses rires. Elle tenta néanmoins une approche.

« Salut, Damon... »

Elle accentua bien son nom, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle le connaissait.

« Hey, euh...

-Kate !

-Kate, c'est ça. »

Kate ? C'était qui, cette Kate ? Maria mordit l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas hurler au scandale et prit les événements du bon côté : Elle allait pouvoir régler ça par elle-même ou presque, au moins ! Se tournant vers « Kate », elle fit un sourire qu'elle sentit comme étant le bon, puisque son interlocutrice lui fit de beaux battements de cils.

« Kate, Kate, Kate... »

Elle se leva et fit exprès de l'effleurer lorsqu'elle passa à côté d'elle.

« Je suis très heureux en ménage, non merci. »

Et avec ceci, elle laissa un billet sur la table et lui tourna le dos, notant néanmoins son air paumé et frustré. Matt, qui n'était pas loin, ne la quittait pas des yeux et lui fit un petit signe de respect lorsqu'elle passa, qu'elle répondit par un petit air mutin semblant dire « Ben, bien sûr ! ». Si elle pouvait rehausser la cote de popularité de Damon tout en se débarrassant des ex-conquêtes menaçantes, elle n'allait pas s'en priver ! Après tout, qui savait ce qu'il faisait à l'heure qu'il était !

* * *

« Et donc ce mec me passe devant comme si je n'existais pas, je te jure que je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de lui tordre le cou ! Quelle enflure ! Hein ?... Maria ? »

Damon leva les yeux de sa bière et fixa Caroline, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait rien écouté. Il secoua la tête comme il l'avait vu souvent faire et s'excusa de son inattention, bien qu'en réalité il n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

« Toi, tu es bien trop pensive pour que tout aille bien ! Remarqua Bonnie qui venait de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

-C'est encore Damon ? Demanda Caroline, et il y vit un bon filon.

-J'en sais rien, dit-il en soupirant, c'est compliqué. »

Il se félicita d'être un si bon acteur et soupira pour ajouter du tragique à la chose. Bonnie posa une main sur la sienne et il faillit la retirer précipitamment. C'était très étrange, mais tellement amusant !

« Moi, tu sais ce que j'en pense ! » Rappela la blonde. « Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que ce mec ne me fasse coucher avec lui, je le trouve malsain !

-Tu n'as pas beaucoup lutté ! »

Il avait dit ça sans réfléchir, et aurait été dans de sales draps si Bonnie ne l'avait pas dit en même temps, faisant de cette gaffe une petite anecdote bénigne.

« Écoute Maria, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus, mais il tient à toi, ça se voit ! » Dit Bonnie et il trouva cela étrange qu'elle parle comme ça. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle savait de ses sentiments pour Maria ? Il pourrait très bien jouer un jeu, comme à l'instant ! Bon, il savait que non, mais dans la théorie elle ne pouvait pas savoir ! « Si tu n'es pas prête, dis lui ! Continua-t-elle.

-Bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas parce que théoriquement vous pouvez le faire, que tu te dois de te jeter sur lui comme la pauvreté sur le monde ! C'est toi qui mène le jeu, n'oublie jamais ça ! » Finit Caroline.

Alors c'était ça ? Maria avait peur de la suite de leur relation ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Il voulait bien comprendre qu'elle soit effrayée de le faire, mais pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui dire ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'elle avait un problème, était-il le dernier à le savoir ? Ça le concernait aussi, nom de Dieu !

« Mais qu'est-ce que...Je veux dire, il n'y a pas un moyen pour me... Déstresser ? Tenta Damon.

-Eh bien, à la base, c'est une histoire de confiance, et si tu ne l'as pas, ça va être difficile pour toi de faire quoi que ce soit... », répondit Bonnie avec un peu de gêne.

Damon avala la pilule avec un peu d'effort. Elle n'avait pas confiance en lui ? C'était la meilleure ! Elle aperçut un homme de l'autre côté de la fontaine où ils étaient assis, qui le regardait intensément. Non, pas intensément, il le regardait plutôt comme s'il allait la dévorer tout cru. Alors c'était ça, de se sentir déshabillé du regard ? Il envisagea de traverser la fontaine pour aller lui flanquer son poing dans le nez : D'où osait-il reluquer sa petite amie ? C'était la sienne, elle n'appartenait à personne d'autre, et certainement pas à ce genre d'obsédés ! Il se promit d'acheter un fusil ou alors d'enfermer Maria dans la cave à tout jamais, pour être le seul à pouvoir la regarder. Les filles décidèrent de rentrer à pied, il les suivit donc le long de la route, passant en revue tous les soucis qu'on pouvait avoir en tant qu'homme officiellement « rangé ». Bonnie se figea tout à coup et donna une légère tape sur son épaule.

« Votre bestiole, elle est revenue ! »

Damon appela en vitesse Maria, qui répondit après plusieurs sonneries. Il fonça ensuite à pied là où ils étaient un peu plus tôt ce jour-là, sans piper mot. Caroline et Bonnie se lancèrent un regard, puis haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur chemin.

* * *

Maria arriva en trombe et s'arrêta dans sa course folle, étonnée de ne s'être pas pris un arbre. Elle avait essayé de courir en hyper vitesse, et c'était _vraiment_ cool ! Mais l'arrêt était un peu difficile. Damon lui fit un signe de la main, et elle le rejoignit en quelques grandes enjambées.

« Où t'étais ? Toi d'abord ! Non ! Peu importe ! Dirent-il en chœur avant de soupirer d'agacement.

-Bonnie ne s'est pas trompé, j'ai cette sale odeur dans le nez qui ne part pas ! Fit Damon, et elle hocha la tête.

-Il y a pas mal de terrain à fouiller, et puisqu'il bouge, ça risque de... »

Elle se tut et fixa un point derrière l'épaule de son corps, faisant signe de se taire. Damon entendit un bruit de feuillages et se tourna, apercevant une paire de petites pattes s'enfouir dans un petit terrier, sans doute creusé par des lapins.

« Je l'ai aperçu, c'était ce truc ! Chuchota Maria.

-D'accord, et maintenant on fait quoi ? On essaye de le chopper ?

-Non, ça ne servirait à rien ! On va essayer de lui faire annuler ce qu'il a fait !

-Ouais, et comment ? »

Maria fit mine de le taper pour le faire taire, puis s'avança très lentement vers le terrier, s'arrêtant à trois mètres. Elle s'accroupit, puis s'allongea par terre sur le ventre, les bras sous la tête.

« Hey, salut, petit truc... », dit-elle doucement, mais sa voix ne s'y prêtait pas tellement. « Tu me comprends ? Désolée pour tout à l'heure, on est pas méchants... »

Elle vit les feuillages bouger et aperçut deux grands yeux comme des boules de billards la fixer avec frayeur.

« On voudrait faire un marché avec toi, si tu annules ce que tu as fait, on te laisse filer, mais pas de bêtises hein ? »

Elle entendit Damon soupirer, puis lui dire que ça ne marcherait pas, car elle lui faisait peur. Se relevant sans quitter la bête des yeux, elle s'éloigna tout aussi lentement qu'avant et arrivée à la hauteur de Damon, elle le regarda méchamment.

« Alors quoi, on laisse tomber ? Figure-toi que je n'aime pas tant que ça avoir un pénis !

-De quoi tu te plains ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir été circoncis complètement ! Pousse-toi, je vais y aller moi ! »

Il s'avança avec un peu moins de douceur vers le terrier et s'accroupit devant l'entrée.

« Écoute petite chose, je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais promis, on te laisse partir si tu changes cette situation ! C'est pas vivable, tu comprends ? J'ai besoin de mon attirail, moi ! »

Maria leva les yeux au Ciel, mais fut surprise que la petite bête sorte une jambe, puis une autre, et se tienne finalement près de lui. D'une main boueuse et décharné, elle lui fit signe de retourner vers Maria, encore tremblant de peur. Levant les mains en guise de bonne volonté, Damon reprit sa place.

« Par contre, tu n'es pas obligé de nous balancer ! » Fit-il, avant d'être projeté dans les airs en même temps que Maria.

Il se releva sans s'être évanoui, admirant avec joie son corps d'homme, de vampire...Assoiffé, pour ainsi dire, mais assez content. Maria quand à elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, rassurée. La créature avait disparue, trop heureuse de ne pas traîner près d'humains. La nuit avait déjà pointé et seule la Lune, heureusement, les éclairait. Se relevant dans un bruit étouffé, elle s'épousseta et rejoignit Damon, qui faisait de même.

« Bon, eh bien on a évité le pire ! Conclut-il tout en passant une main dans le dos de la chasseuse.

-Ouais, je me préfère dans mon corps, sans vouloir te vexer...

-Je vais te dire un truc... » Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa furtivement, « Je te préfère aussi dans ton corps ! »

Elle rit, tendant le cou pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais se rétracta soudain.

« C'est qui, cette Kate ?

-Qui ? »

Maria sourcilla, mais elle n'alla pas cherché plus loin, puisque de toute manière elle avait déjà réglé le problème. Elle chercha les lèvres du vampire, mais celles-ci se posèrent sur sa gorge avec volupté, et elle eut un sursaut à la sensation que cela lui procura. Cela eut pour effet de renforcer la prise de Damon sur son corps et il la souleva légèrement, lui faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle sentait la chaleur de sa langue poindre de temps à autres sur sa peau fine, puis il mordilla l'os de sa mâchoire, remontant jusqu'à ses lèvres qu'il recouvrit. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était appuyée contre un arbre, coincée entre celui-ci et le jeune homme. Elle se sentit soudain étouffer, dépassée par les évènements. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, les mains de Damon s'aventuraient là où elle ne l'aurait auparavant pas permis, mais la situation était différente. Ou l'était-elle vraiment ? Alors que, machinalement et emporté par sa fougue, il esquissa un coup de hanche lascif contre Maria, elle posa ses mains sur son buste pour le repousser un peu. Brutalement freiné dans son élan, il prit quelques secondes pour se remettre les idées en place, et leva finalement les yeux vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je peux pas, pas là, pas maintenant... »

Sa voix était un peu plaintive, et un peu coupable, car elle savait qu'elle était égoïste à présent. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, elle ne se voyait pas passer le cap ici, dans la forêt, après avoir échangé de corps avec lui, et avoir ruiné l'un de ses anciens plans dans un bar après avoir tenté de boire un Bourbon. Elle ne concevait pas la suite des évènements comme ça. Damon la décolla de l'arbre et elle posa ses jambes un peu douloureuses au sol, lissant son T-Shirt. Elle resta là, à attendre une réaction de sa part, mais il semblait plonger dans une intense réflexion. Au bout de plusieurs secondes, il prit une inspiration.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

-Quoi ? Mais... Bien sûr que..., contredit-elle.

-Non, si tu hésites, si tu n'es pas sûre, c'est que tu ne me fais pas réellement confiance. »

Elle décela un peu de colère dans sa voix, et elle ne put rien dire de plus. Il disparut et elle resta là, sans bouger, le bruit de petits animaux pour seule compagnie. Mais...Zut ! Elle était tellement frustrée, tellement blessée ! Qu'il croit mieux la connaître qu'elle-même, pour oser douter de sa confiance ! Elle s'assit sur le sol boueux de la forêt et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

Il avait raison, c'était elle qui n'allait pas bien.

* * *

**Reviews :**

**Miel pops : Merci ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça t'aies plu ! Et j'espère que la suite n'est pas trop fade par rapport à "l'apothéose Lucy" ! PS : L'appellation "Artiste" me va droit au coeur ;)**

**Lucie96 : Je viens de me rendre compte que tu t'appelles Lucie aussi... Oops. Ha ha ! Merci pour ton commentaire, en priant pour en avoir un autre ! **

**April : Oui, enfin elle est morte la garce ! C'est mon personnage, je sais, et j'ai adoré l'écrire, mais j'étais surtout pressée de la tuer, la pauvre ! Bref après ces doux mots d'amour... Merci pour ton commentaire !**

**Ange : Eh oui, l'histoire n'est pas finie ! J'aimerais la faire durer le plus longtemps possible, leur faire vivre beaucoup plus de choses dans la mesure du possible (Je ne dis pas que l'imagination a des limites, mais il faut quand même être raisonnable ! Ha ha !) sans que cela tourne à la dérision ! Donc j'espère te voir sur la suite des évènements ! **

**Lardon-ette : Ravie que ce chapitre t'aies plus ! En effet, Maria est très Rock'n'roll... Et Damon et son humanité...Je peux dire avec certitude qu'il ne retombera plus définitivement dans l'animalité ! Cela n'empêchera pas qu'il y ait encore des embrouilles, bien sûr ! Hé hé... PS : Félicitations, tu es la 100ème review ;D  
**

Je remercie ceux qui suivent cette fiction, qui la lisent et y accorde de l'attention ! Je vous adore !


	24. Chapter 24

_**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Il était temps que je poste ce chapitre, j'avais complètement oublié ! Mais j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Ce chapitre est rated T, cela ne changera pas !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

Deux jours passèrent sans que Maria ne croise Damon, et elle avait l'impression de mourir à petit feu. Elle avait passé son temps à se contrôler pour ne pas craquer, et sa fierté lui ordonnait de ne pas s'excuser car après tout, s'il ne comprenait pas, il n'était pas si parfait qu'elle l'aurait cru.

Et lorsqu'elle se disait cela, elle avait ensuite envie de se frapper, pour jeter la faute sur l'homme qui tenait le plus à elle, la dernière personne qui comptait vraiment. Bien évidemment, que c'était elle qui avait un problème ! Et elle ne voyait pas non plus pourquoi; Ses yeux, ses bras, ses lèvres, son corps tout entier, son parfum, cette douce brutalité avec laquelle il la prenait dans ses bras et l'embrassait... Elle aimait tout cela. Pire, elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer; Mais quelque chose en elle l'empêchait d'aller au bout de ce qu'elle voulait. Car elle le voulait, plus que tout. Elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait dû s'aérer et mettre un bon mètre entre eux deux pour récupérer toutes ses facultés mentales. Elle se souvenait encore de ces nuits où ils étaient entrelacés, et les gestes les plus anodins semblaient la faire basculer dans la folie. Une simple main effleurant sa hanche, un souffle sur son cou, un baiser sur son épaule ou sa clavicule.

Elle se leva prestement du canapé où elle était assise depuis une bonne heure, et enfila sa veste pour sortir. Son short noir faisait contraste avec sa peau d'albâtre, et elle détestait ça, mais ce n'était pas les fringues qui la faisait tomber lentement en dépression à ce moment-ci. Elle longea le petit chemin qui reliait sa maison à celle de Jenna et sonna à la porte. Cette dernière ouvrit la porte et eut une mine étonnée.

« Oh, Maria ! Elena n'est pas là pour le moment...

-Ah... C'est pas grave, c'est d'une femme dont j'ai besoin, là ! Vous auriez du temps à perdre ? »

Jenna cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais hocha la tête et lui fit de la place pour entrer. Elles s'assirent autour d'un café instantané et Maria inspira précautionneusement.

« Voilà, je sors avec ce mec...

-Damon ?

-Comment vous... Bon, oui ! » Reprit Maria, légèrement déstabilisée. « Et il me rend dingue, il est formidable, on est vraiment bien tous les deux...Sauf que... Je n'arrive pas à sauter le pas, finit-elle honteuse, et les yeux de Jenna s'agrandirent.

-Tu sais Maria, je n'en ai même pas réellement parlé à Elena et Jeremy, je ne sais pas vraiment comment...

-Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'un cours sur le sexe, je sais tout ça, le souci c'est moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez moi, mais même quand j'en ai envie, j'ai cette réaction d'éloignement ! Je vais devenir folle et je sais que ça le blesse lui aussi... »

Après un long silence, Jenna posa sa main sur la sienne, un petit sourire compatissant faisant surface sur son visage.

« Tu sais, ma première fois a été désastreuse ! » Avoua-t-elle avec une petite grimace. « Je me rappellerai toujours de ce garçon. Il était populaire, un charmeur. Il n'a pas pris en compte le fait qu'il était le premier, et il n'a pas été attentionné. Et bien sûr, il est parti bien vite après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait ! »

Maria la regarda avec emphase, se demandant si elle cherchait à la rassurer ou lui faire peur. L'autre secoua la tête et eut un petit rire gêné.

« Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que j'étais jeune et stupide, qu'il était comme ça aussi, et que nous nous sommes empressés alors que nous ne nous connaissions pas. C'est ce qui a fait que ça n'a pas marché ! Maintenant... »

Elle se leva et sortit deux verres dans lesquels elle versa un peu de vodka et du jus d'orange. Maria la regarda faire, tout en continuant de réfléchir, pour que les mots s'incrustent bien dans sa tête. Jenna posa le verre devant elle puis prit une gorgée du sien.

« Je ne connais pas ta relation avec Damon, et je crois savoir qu'il était plutôt joueur, mais après tout c'est de son âge... »

Maria faillit lever les yeux au Ciel à cette réflexion, considérant que les 22 ans du vampire ne dataient juste que d'un siècle et demi.

« Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Elena m'a avoué qu'elle ne le reconnaissait plus, tellement il avait changé. J'ai demandé si c'était une mauvaise chose et elle m'a dit « Non, au contraire » !

-Ouais, ben c'est toujours le même dégénéré entêté et incompréhensif ! Cracha Maria avec amertume.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu dire pour mériter ça ? Rit Jenna et la jeune femme vida son verre d'une traite.

-Il a dit que mon problème, c'était que je n'avais pas confiance en lui... »

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Jenna fit remarquer que le côtoyer quotidiennement était déjà une preuve de confiance, ce auquel elle rirent.

« Je pense juste que tu as peur, Maria. C'est un garçon qui a de l'expérience, et qui pourtant te veux toi, et tu es là sans savoir quoi faire. Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je peux te dire, c'est que ça vient tout seul !

-Mais... Comment je peux faire pour..., demanda-t-elle gênée.

-Chacun est unique Maria, si je te disais que telle chose est bien, tu te concentrerais dessus et tu passerais à côté de tout le reste ! Suis ton instinct, et laisse-toi guider, je pense que Damon sait ce qu'il fait avec toi et qu'il sera patient. D'accord ? »

Maria soupira, vida son verre et acquiesça, avant de la remercier et de s'excuser de chez elle. Elle alla prendre sa moto dans son garage, grimpa et fila vers l'autoroute, décidée à s'aérer l'esprit comme elle le pouvait.

* * *

« Servez-moi en encore un...Ou deux...Tout compte fait, laissez la bouteille... »

Le serveur céda à la demande du vampire avec un regard compatissant. C'était fou comme le désespoir fonctionnait mieux que le contrôle : Il n'avait besoin d'hypnotiser personne pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, vu son état.

Depuis deux jours _ ou plutôt deux mois, selon lui _, lui et Maria ne s'étaient pas croisés une seule fois. Alors que d'habitude, même quand ils ne le voulaient pas, il fallait qu'ils apparaissent tous deux dans un endroit pour voir qu'ils avaient eu la même idée, cette fois-ci rien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir développé un sonar qui lui permettait d'éviter tous les lieux où elle pourrait être. À moins qu'elle soit restée chez elle. Ou pire, qu'elle ait quitté la ville.

Alors qu'il se servait un autre verre, la radio diffusa l'air d'une chanson qu'il ne connaissait pas, et quelques secondes plus tard, il regretta d'avoir prêté attention aux paroles.

_You've been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day_

_Lose myself in time..._

_Just thinking, of your face_

_God only knows_

_why it's taking me so long to let my doubts go_

_You're the only one that I want_

Il consulta son téléphone et s'accabla de ne voir aucun message, aucun appel manqué. Elle n'avait pas envie d'arranger la situation, ou quoi ? Il but un autre verre, il ne savait plus combien maintenant, mais aucun ne faisait encore assez d'effet.

Comment arranger la situation, de toute manière ? Elle ne voulait pas de lui, elle ne le croyait pas capable d'être avec elle. Elle n'avait pas confiance.

Il ne la blâmait pas, s'il était la petite amie d'un vampire comme lui, il n'aurait pas confiance non plus, mais il avait pensé que ses récents efforts, tous ces changements dans son attitude redoreraient son blason. Pas suffisamment pour elle, apparemment. Une voix dans sa tête lui hurla d'arrêter d'être si égoïste, à boire dans son coin; Après tout, c'était elle, dans l'histoire, qui devrait être le plus concernée par de « récents changements ». La perte de ses capacités l'avaient ébranlée, il se rappelait encore la nuit où ils avaient dormis ensemble, et qu'il avait laissé voguer ses mains sur son corps tout en l'embrassant. Elle était morte de peur, il le sentait. Ce n'était pas naturel, pas normal pour elle, la petite fille habituée à ne pas toucher les garçons, à ne pas avoir de contacts autres que des poings dans la figure.

Il essayait souvent de se souvenir quand il avait décidé de se compliquer la vie, en se rapprochant d'elle tout en sachant que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait l'avoir toute entière. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, il la voulait. Ce qui auparavant était une volonté de l'ajouter à sa collection, s'était transformé en un besoin de l'avoir, de la posséder. Ce qui était un challenge, de ne pas l'hypnotiser ni la forcer autrement que par ses charmes, était devenu complètement normal, et jamais il n'avait pensé à la contrôler. Sauf en rêve, bien sûr, mais c'était très tordu et souvent, alors qu'il était très content de son inconscient, il restait une légère pointe de dégoût de soi.

Une jeune femme passa près de lui, qu'il reconnut comme celle qu'il avait attaqué quelques instants plus tôt sur le chemin, pour retrouver un peu plus de capacités : Alors qu'elle continuait son chemin sans le reconnaître, il se demanda si Maria était blessée qu'il se nourrisse sur d'autres femmes. Mais après tout il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son sang, et il ne le voulait pas. Pas sans son accord.

Décidant qu'il était trop tard pour se lamenter de toute manière, il laissa un billet sur le comptoir et regagna sa voiture.

* * *

Maria déposa la dernière fleur sur la tombe de son ancienne amie et collègue, et recula pour l' examiner.

« Thérésa McCallister, 11.12.1989 – 6.06.2011. Tu seras dans nos cœurs pour toujours. »

Elle se souvint de ces quelques moments passés avec elle, à se lamenter de ne pas avoir tel ou tel acteur en guise de petit ami, lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes. Puis, elles discutaient de leurs frustrations, elle, les saintes, les petits soldats qui n'avaient pas le droit à l'amour. Elle l'avait appelé quelques fois, alors qu'elle était déjà à Mystic Falls, et regretta ne pas l'avoir fait plus souvent. Quant au Père Ambrose, il avait un peu été son grand-père, toujours derrière elle dans ses tâches, son sourire bienveillant et son petit mouchoir gris à porter de main pour essuyer la sueur ou le sang sur son visage lorsqu'elle revenait d'une mission. Ils allaient lui manquer. Pour ce qui était de Rafael, elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'était simplement détaché d'une enveloppe corporelle, comme son père : Les Archanges ne mouraient pas comme ça. Et elle n'allait pas le pleurer, il avait été ignoble avec elle.

Elle entendit un hurlement quelques mètres plus loin et se redressa, avant de courir vers la source du bruit. Passant derrière un muret, elle aperçut une jeune femme, aux prises avec une brusque rafale de vent qui l'entourait, elle et la tombe devant laquelle elle était. Maria entrevit une ombre étrange aux pieds de la jeune femme, et ouvrit sa besace d'un coup, en sortant un vulgaire paquet de sel. Elle s'approcha le plus vite possible et se mit à déverser et jeter des poignées de sel vers la tombe, se couvrant les yeux à moitié à cause du vent. Les rafales se désintégrèrent d'un coup, et l'inconnue tomba à genoux, les mains sur le visage.

« Hey, vous allez bien ? S'inquiéta Maria en se précipitant vers elle.

-Je suis...Désolée...Ugh... »

Elle pleurait très fort, et la chasseuse se sentit étrangement impuissante face à ce genre de réaction. Maladroitement, elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la berça.

* * *

La serveuse posa en face de Maria son café, et un chocolat chaud devant la jeune femme qui était assise en face d'elle. Elle posa des mains tremblantes sur sa tasse, les yeux éteints.

« Quel est votre nom ? Demanda-t-elle soudain, et Maria sursauta.

-Euh... Maria.

-Maria... Moi c'est Sarah.

-Oui, hum... Sarah, est-ce que vous connaissiez la tombe devant laquelle vous étiez ? »

Les lèvres de Sarah tremblèrent et Maria s'empressa de lui offrir un mouchoir pour recueillir ses larmes.

« C'est la tombe de... De mon fiancé...

-Oh, je suis désolée. »

Elle se sentait mal. Elle aurait bien voulu ramener cette fille chez elle et rentrer, mais elle n'avait pas fait partir définitivement ce spectre qui l'agressait, et malheureusement elle devait en savoir plus.

Elle vit Sarah hocher la tête, puis elle leva les yeux vers elle.

« Vous l'avez fait partir avec du sel, hein ? Vous êtes une chasseuse ? »

Maria ouvrit de grands yeux, muette. La jeune femme en face d'elle eut un sourire triste et joint les mains autour de sa tasse.

« Greg aussi était un chasseur, je suis au courant. Les gens le prenaient pour un fou. Mais il y a trois semaines, il a... Je ne sais même pas si c'était un accident ou autre chose... On l'a retrouvé noyé dans le canal, pas très loin... On venait de se disputer, et il était parti avec sa voiture pour s'aérer l'esprit... »

Elle lâcha un sanglot, qu'elle tut en buvant son chocolat.

« C'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut, j'en suis sûre ! Finit-elle.

-Attendez... Vous pensez que ça tout à l'heure, c'était lui ? » S'étonna Maria.

La jeune femme hocha la tête lentement et ne dit plus rien. L'esprit de la chasseuse tournait à cent à l'heure. Impossible que ce soit l'esprit d'un homme bon ! Même mort d'une mort violente, c'était bien trop étrange.

« Bon écoutez, je serai plus tranquille si je pouvais arranger cette histoire, alors avec votre permission, j'aimerai rester ici jusqu'à demain soir. Si je ne trouve rien pour vous aider, vous serez libre de me flanquer à la porte de cette ville. OK ? »

La jeune femme eut un faible sourire et hocha la tête, murmurant un « Merci » presque inaudible.

Maria poussa la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel d'un pied, retira la clé de la serrure et chercha l'interrupteur pour la lumière. Elle jeta au pied du lit le sac de vêtements propres que la jeune femme lui avait prêté et ôta sa veste. Alors qu'elle enlevait ses bottes, son portable vibra et elle l'extirpa de ses Jeans. C'était Stefan. Pensant que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle décrocha immédiatement.

« Allô ? Stefan, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle fut accueillie par le silence et fronça les sourcils. Peut-être qu'il l'avait appelé par inadvertance ? Un soupir retentit et elle colla son téléphone à son oreille.

« Allô ? Répéta-t-elle, inquiète.

-Tu n'es pas à Mystic Falls ? »

Elle tressaillit. Bon sang, cet idiot lui avait foutu la trouille ! Inconsciemment, elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre.

« Oh, euh, non, je suis... Autre part, bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu n'as prévenu personne, au cas où tu ne le savais pas, on s'est inquiété pour toi ! »

Maria fit une grimace : En effet, c'était un détail qu'elle avait légèrement oublié, l'habitude de ne rien devoir à personne.

« Je suis sur une affaire, rien de grave. Je serai de retour demain dans la journée, quoique ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser...

-Oh pitié, pas de crise d'adolescence avec moi Maria !

-Alors arrête d'agir comme mon père ! »

Elle raccrocha furieuse, et jeta son portable sur le lit double, avant de filer à la salle de bain.

* * *

Sarah regarda avec admiration le sigle qui venait de prendre forme devant elle, sur le sol. Maria se releva et jeta la craie quelque part dans son dos, puis se frotta les mains.

« Là ! On va essayer de l'invoquer, et nous verrons ce qu'il te veut ! Prête ?

-Je... Et si il me disait qu'il me détestait ? Geignit la jeune femme et Maria pencha légèrement la tête.

-Sarah, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soit Greg ! Faites-moi confiance ! »

Elle souffla un bon coup et lui prit la main, déglutissant avec difficulté. Maria ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit et sourit.

« Mon Dieu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait ce genre de trucs ! Désolée, j'ai tendance à perdre mon sérieux dans les situations compliquées... » S'excusa-t-elle avant de reprendre.

« Toi qui vécut hier,

Je t'appelle d'esprit à esprit.

Reviens de l'ombre ou de la lumière,

Et manifeste-toi ici. »

Le sol trembla, et Maria sentit venir la brusque rafale de vent qui les firent reculer de deux pas. Un jeune homme apparut soudain, les cheveux sombres et courts, les yeux verts, semblant paniqué. Il avait l'air d'être fait à partir de la brume qui témoignait du vent. Alors qu'il remuait les lèvres, sa voix résonna non pas jusqu'à ses oreilles, mais directement à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Il est après elle ! Ne le laisse pas la prendre !

-Quoi ? Où ? »

Les yeux du fantôme de Greg fixèrent soudain un point au dessus de son épaule, et elle se tourna, brisant son lien avec Sarah. Il regarda ensuite sa petite amie avec affection, et posa sa main sur sa joue. Elle sourit, les yeux embués.

« Je t'aime... » Dit-il avant de disparaître, et la rafale de vent sembla foncer là où Maria avait rivé son regard.

Un homme à l'apparence médiocre, presque aussi monstrueux qu'un zombie, était à une vingtaine de mètres d'elles, la bave aux lèvres. Elle savait exactement qui il était. Un homme du coin, mort il y a cent ans à la même date, tué après une possession et écorché vif. Il voulait tuer les derniers chasseurs, sans doute. Sarah réprima un cri et Maria la poussa.

« Courez ! Ne vous retournez pas, courez et cachez-vous ! »

Elle ne se le fit pas prier et partit, laissant la brune avec son sac ouvert sur son genou. Elle le laissa tomber et le vida, avant d'être prise par un sentiment d'effroi : Elle n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. Aucun pistolet, aucune arme blanche, même son athamé n'était pas là. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était du sel, des allumettes, de l'eau bénite et la bombe d'insecticide qu'elle avait acheté avant de partir, la veille.

Une idée jaillit alors dans sa tête. Mais elle devait être sûre, sinon tout allait dégénérer. Elle attrapa la bombe, ses allumettes et le sel, puis courut. Elle cessa de respirer lorsqu'elle arriva à deux mètres de lui, balançant le contenu du paquet de sel sur la chose menaçante qui avait tendu les bras. Il disparut soudain, et elle poussa une exclamation de victoire, avant de sentir des doigts autour de sa gorge. Ses allumettes tombèrent par terre, alors que d'une main, elle essayait de se libérer. Elle parvint, en lâchant la bombe également, à attraper une poignée de sel et la lancer derrière son épaule, faisant disparaître à nouveau le spectre. Elle se jeta alors par terre et prit une allumette qu'elle brûla, avant de la mettre devant sa bombe insecticide. Le fantôme de l'écorché vif réapparut devant elle, juste à ses pieds.

« Prends ça, morue ! »

Elle actionna la bombe, et les flammes jaillirent, consumant le revenant. Il tomba en fumée, une affreuse odeur de chair brûlée se répandit dans l'air, avant de complétement s'évaporer. D'après le rapport qu'elle avait trouvé, son corps avait été incinéré, elle n'avait donc plus besoin de brûler les restes. Quand à l'objet qui le reliait à la Terre, Maria l'avait fait fondre la veille : Une pièce à conviction datant d'un siècle. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se sentit légère, rassurée, heureuse. Elle servait encore à quelque chose. Elle n'avait pas perdu son identité, elle était encore bel et bien Maria. Elle n'était plus une sainte, mais elle était encore un chasseur. Elle se mit à rire, alors que le ciel se dégageait lentement.

* * *

« Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il désirait encore vous avoir, alors que votre petit ami était déjà..., elle s'arrêta par respect et l'autre lui sourit.

-Je ne vous avais pas exactement tout dit... Il m'a initié il y a peu. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de me battre, alors j'étais morte de peur ! »

Maria hocha la tête, comprenant soudain. Le flambeau avait été passé, il avait donc besoin à nouveau de tuer le chasseur de la ville. Elle plongea son regard dans sa tasse de thé, contemplant les marques rouges, très visibles, sur son cou.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air pressée de rentrer chez vous...

-Pardon ?

-Votre portable n'arrête pas de sonner, mais vous ne répondez jamais. Vous avez un souci ? »

Maria sourit, amusée de la perception des choses de cette jeune femme : Elle ferait un bon chasseur.

« Oui, un léger souci de... De petit ami. »

Sarah émit un long « ah... » et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Si je peux me permettre, je pense que vous devriez passer du temps avec lui. Si vraiment vous sentez qu'il est fait pour vous, qu'il ne voit que par vous... Ne gâchez pas un temps précieux. On le regrette, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Maria se sentit honteuse, de dédaigner Damon alors que cette jeune femme avait perdu l'amour de sa vie. Elle la remercia, puis sortit, et monta sur sa moto. Il était presque vingt heures, et elle avait des dispositions à prendre.

* * *

Damon sortit de la cave avec une pochette de sang de lapin, qu'il tendit avec dégoût à son frère.

« Franchement, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu te nourris de rongeurs..., fit-il écœuré.

-Eh bien, peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Tu sais que je n'ai pas la volonté de m'arrêter, une fois rassasié... »

Damon pencha la tête et émit un bruit d'approbation, avant de monter les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, fermant la porte. Il aperçut en rentrant que la fenêtre était ouverte, et alla la rabattre, méfiant. Il ôta sa veste et la jeta sur une chaise, jeta ses chaussures et s'apprêtait à enlever son T-Shirt, lorsqu'il entendit une voix.

« Tu n'es pas prudent. »

Il tressaillit et se tourna vers la salle de bain plongée dans le noir. Il vit la silhouette de sa petite amie, et bien qu'encore en colère, il fut rassurée de la trouver en un seul morceau.

« Disons que j'ai le goût du risque. Tu es rentrée quand ?

-Il y a une demi-heure...

-Je te parle de ma salle de bain. »

Maria pouffa de rire et le sang de Damon ne fit qu'un tour; Sa voix avait un effet magique sur lui. Malheureusement, cela s'arrêterait là, et leur dispute lui revint en mémoire.

« Pourquoi tu es là, Maria ?

-Pour mettre les choses au clair.

-Vraiment ? Je crois qu'on avait bien rôdé le truc pourtant, non ? Je ne suis même pas digne de ta confiance, alors... »

Il la vit bouger et avancer lentement vers la lumière tamisée de sa chambre, et ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules, créant un contraste d'ébène et d'ivoire, ses yeux brillaient de cette flamme qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle.

Elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements.

Il déglutit et se tourna, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. Tout son self-contrôle partait en vrille et il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça. Il ne savait plus penser tout court, d'ailleurs. Les deux mains de Maria se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle le fit se tourner pour lui faire face.

« Je ne pensais pas être hideuse au point qu'on m'évite ! Rit-elle et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas baisser les yeux vers son corps.

-Non, je... Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je te l'ai dit, je mets les choses au clair... »

Elle prit ses grandes mains et les plaça dans le bas de son dos nu, lentement. Elles étaient étrangement chaudes, considérant la nature du jeune homme. Celui-ci n'osa pas bouger, et pour la première fois il se sentit désarmé face à une femme. Il secoua la tête.

« Maria, écoute...

-Damon. »

Il la fixa dans les yeux alors qu'elle posait ses mains de chaque côté de son cou. Il y vit la détermination, et non la peur. L'envie, et non le dégoût.

« On m'a donné aujourd'hui le conseil le plus judicieux de toute ma vie, et je compte bien lui faire honneur... Alors toi, écoute... »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille, collant son corps contre son T-Shirt, et il regretta ne pas s'en être débarrassé auparavant. Son odeur de cannelle lui retourna le cerveau, et instinctivement, il ferma les yeux.

« Tu es le seul en qui j'ai confiance. Tu es le seul, Damon. »

Sa voix était sincère, ce n'était pas les paroles d'une séductrice experte bien décidée à avoir ce qu'elle voulait; Il avait entre ses mains une jeune femme qui venait de lui avouer le plus simplement et le plus honnêtement du monde, qu'elle lui était entièrement dévouée.

« Mais toi, tu me fais confiance ? »

Elle écarta son visage pour capter à nouveau ses yeux, et il sourit. Sans avoir besoin de répondre, il s'appropria sa bouche et resserra son étreinte sur ses hanches, transi. Sa peau se réchauffait sous lui, comme si la fièvre s'emparait d'elle. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge et la sentit frissonner, le rendant plus extatique encore; Elle passa ses mains sous son T-Shirt, timidement mais sûrement. C'était un peu irréel, de se retrouver entourée de ses bras et caressée comme il le faisait. Comme s'ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, leurs mouvements étaient fluides, et se débarrasser de son T-Shirt et de sa ceinture avait eu l'air presque naturel.

Alors qu'elle commençait à défaire le bouton de son pantalon, Damon se saisit de ses mains, ce qui la fit lever les yeux vers lui.

« Maria... Je ne suis pas du genre à pouvoir être stoppé. Alors sois sûre de ce que tu veux, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi après... »

Il lâcha ses mains et elle continua de le fixer, avant de soupirer. Elle s'éloigna de lui et marcha vers la porte de sa chambre. Il sentit comme une douche froide s'abattre sur lui lorsqu'il la vie si décidée à partir. Au final, ce n'était que des mots ?

Le cliquetis du verrou le ramena à la réalité, et son regard passa de la main de Maria à son visage. Elle eut un sourire mutin et revint vers lui aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

« Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais partir ? Je n'ai pas grimpé à cette foutue fenêtre pour me déshabiller pour rien !

-C'est vrai que ça aurait été regrettable ! »

Elle le poussa, et faisant mine de tomber, il l'attrapa et se laissa chuter sur le lit, l'entraînant avec elle. Il tourna très rapidement sur lui-même pour la surplomber, les cheveux épars et le souffle court. Elle laissa tomber son regard quelques instants, promenant ses doigts sur le torse du vampire, et ce dernier en profita pour la contempler. Ce qu'il vit d'elle lui fit un pincement au cœur : Là où il pensait que la Lame des Damnés n'avait rien laissé, se trouvait en réalité une fine cicatrice, plus blanche encore que sa peau; Il en découvrit d'autres, plus anciennes sans doute, au niveau de ses côtes, de ses jambes, et il jura en avoir senti un bon nombre sur son dos, rien qu'à l'aide de ses mains. Une marque rouge entourant son cou attira son attention. Elle remarqua ses interrogations.

« Blessure de guerre... » Murmura-t-elle, tout en laissant ses doigts zigzaguer le long des côtes de son amant. « Ce n'est pas encore parti, mais ce n'est rien...

-C'était quoi, au juste ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant... »

Il hocha la tête et embrassa lentement la marque, comme pour la faire partir plus vite.

Le premier gémissement de Maria fut vite couvert par sa propre main, honteuse. Cela le fit sourire, et il écarta sa main pour prendre ses lèvres. Tandis que les choses devenaient plus sérieuses, Maria plaisanta sur le fait de perdre le fil, de ne plus savoir où elle en était.

Il lui répondit simplement qu'il ne la laisserai pas se perdre. Jamais.

_I dare you to let me be your_

_Your one and only_

_promise I'm worth it_

_to hold in your arms_

_So come on and gimme the chance_

_To prove I'm the one who can_

_Walk that mile, until the end starts._

* * *

**_Voilà voilà ! La suite viendra bientôt, la rentrée du travail et des études donne du retord à mon cerveau ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_**

**_Reviews :_**

**_Lucie96 : Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! C'est très important ces petits moments rigolos, dans la vie, haha ! J'espère que tu es moins triste pour Damon maintenant ;)_**

**_April : Merci pour ce commentaire ! J'essaye de faire en sorte que Damon et Maria aient tout du couple jaloux et possessif (donc très normal), en gros que leur relation soit "humaine", en contradiction avec leur vraie nature... En gros, ils ont les mêmes défauts que tout le monde, ces deux imbéciles ! haha !_**

**_Brenda66 : Ne t'en fais pas, Kate ne risque pas de revenir de si tôt ;) Moi j'aurai plutôt utiliser mon abilité vampirique pour la déchiqueter, si j'avais été à la place de Maria à cet instant ! En tout cas j'apprécie beaucoup ton enthousiasme pour cette fiction, je te remercie vraiment de tes encouragements ! _**

**_Lardon-ette : Tu gagnes euh...Toute ma gratitude ? Je suis pauvre, désolée XD En tout cas merci, merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires jusque là ! j'espère que tu as aimé ce nouveau chapitre, et je prépare beaucoup de rebondissements pour le suite ! _**

_**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent et ont lu cette fiction, et aux nouveaux arrivants qui la suivent et l'ont favorisé ! Merci infiniment !**  
_


	25. Chapter 25

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Ces dernières semaines ont été éprouvantes ! J'espère qu'elles l'ont moins été pour vous que pour moi, et je souhaite bon courage à ceux qui triment en ce moment pour trouver un petit moment à eux avec tout le travail qu'ils ont ! J'ai bien failli abandonner, mais me revoilà avec une suite ! Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle vaut, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ! J'ai des idées pour la suite, maintenant il faut que je trouve le temps ! Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Maria fit trotter la pointe de son stylo le long d'une ligne sur sa feuille, la noircissant distraitement. Elle leva la tête pour noter un chiffre, un mot, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir où voulait en venir son professeur au cas où elle aurait malheureusement à répondre à des questions orales. Elle était dans le même état que tout le reste de la classe : Dans moins de trois minutes, ils seraient définitivement libérés des cours, et devraient rentrer chez eux, prêts à se plonger dans des révisions extrêmes, en vue des examens finaux. Cela faisait suffisamment longtemps qu'elle trimait pour parvenir à des résultats parfaits, et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de ses nuits trop courtes. Mais bientôt, ce serait fini, et elle pourrait enfin respirer et s'amuser. Cela faisait trois longs mois de cours intensifs pour rattraper toute une année de lycée, et alors que ses amis avaient déjà commencé leur troisième et dernière année, elle était coincée jusqu'à la fin d'octobre avec en cadeau une semaine d'examens.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Un « psst ! » à sa gauche lui fit incliner la tête vers une jeune femme, typée du sud, les cheveux bouclés. Avec un sourire malicieux et heureux, elle lui fit le compte à rebours, partant de dix. Arrivée à trois, Maria ne put s'empêcher de sourire également, et à zéro, la cloche sonna, déclenchant une émeute de rires et de cris de joie. Le professeur, un jeune canadien qui n'arrivait pas à être sévère, sourit lui aussi et lança un « Tous dehors, que je ne vous revois plus ! » amusé. La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés laissa tomber son livre sans vergogne dans son sac bandoulière, et soupira de bien-être.

« Enfin, enfin Maria ! On en est venus à bout, de ces cours débiles !

-Ouais, je te rappellerai qu'une super semaine de séances de tortures et de lynchage pédagogique nous attend à la fin du mois, Pat...

-Ce n'est qu'une formalité, nous sommes naturellement bons, nous autres les vagabonds sans lycée fixe ! » Assura la jeune femme tandis qu'elles sortaient difficilement de la salle de classe. « Dis donc, ton chevalier servant va encore te récupérer à l'heure pile, ou alors est-ce que tu peux traîner un peu avec moi ?

-Je pense que c'est négociable, si tu arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça. Ça me donne l'impression de sortir avec un de ces pètes-culs anglais aux cheveux gominés...

-Vendu ! Il faut que je te fasse écouter la mélodie que j'ai dégotté pour la représentation de lundi ! »

Maria s'assit à la place du passager dans la petite voiture de Patty, et tapa rapidement un message à l'adresse de Damon. Celle-ci s'en rendit compte et soupira.

« Tu es accro, chérie ! Il ne va pas se perdre parce que tu n'es pas au rendez-vous !

-C'est plus compliqué...

-Oui, je sais, il va penser que tu t'es faite mangée par un Chupacabra s'il ne te trouve pas dans la demie-heure qui suit ! »

Maria lui lança un regard réprobateur et elle se mordit la lèvre. C'était un sujet dont elle ne devait pas se moquer, bien sûr, mais il lui était encore difficile de croire sérieusement à la vie un peu étrange que son amie menait à la tombée de la nuit. Elle l'avait, après tout, appris par hasard alors qu'elle allait, justement, servir de dîner à un Chupacabra.

« D'accord, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de lui dire où tu es.

-Désolée Pat, je n'ai pas toujours été la fille en couple rabat-joie, mais j'y peux rien, on a tous un but dans la vie ! Finit Maria avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Je te pardonne, Samantha ma sorcière bien aimée ! Maintenant écoute cette merveille et imagine moi voler en tenue de danse sous les projecteurs ! »

La chasseuse rigola, puis cliqua sur un ou deux boutons du poste radio. Un violon lancinant résonna dans la voiture, accompagné d'une contrebasse et d'un piano dont les notes tombaient comme de grosses gouttes de pluie s'écrasant au sol. La voix d'une chanteuse d'Opéra retentit, jouant de son vibrato dans une langue incompréhensible.

« C'est... Sombre, constata Maria avec un haussement de sourcil.

-Oui, techniquement je suis l'héroïne naïve qui se fait avoir par un homme qui a vendu son âme au Diable, et qui finit par se suicider, tu vois le genre ?

-Je me demande pourquoi je ne vais pas au théâtre plus souvent, c'est tellement joyeux, les ballets !

-C'est normal, ton rêve n'a rien en commun avec le fait d'être une grande danseuse reconnue mondialement !

-Oui, je te laisse ce rêve car je suis sûre que tu vas parvenir à le réaliser, incessamment sous peu...

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, la moitié du public de lundi sera composée de critiques d'art et de grands danseurs, prêts à reconnaître mon talent ! »

Maria lui sourit : Elle avait toujours été débordante d'optimisme et de joie. Elle riait de tout, trouvait du bon en tout le monde. Mais elle était tellement orgueilleuse quelques fois.

La musique changea et Maria sourit soudain, le rose aux joues, réalisant qu'il s'agissait de la même musique qui sortait du réveil de Damon tous les matins, dont ce matin précis d'il y a trois mois. Le premier d'une longue liste de matins inoubliables, d'ailleurs.

_Damon se réveilla au toucher sensible d'une main sur son visage. Souriant, il ouvrit les yeux lentement, prenant soin d'absorber toute la couleur, toute la beauté de ce qu'il voyait. Les cheveux bruns de Maria étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête, comme un halo, transcendant avec sa pâleur naturelle et ses yeux presque gris. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, et des poches s'étaient formées sous ses prunelles, témoins d'une nuit agitée. _

_Il prit une courte inspiration, et le son de sa voix faisait presque penser à un grognement. _

_« Tu n'as pas dormi, hein ? »_

_Elle secoua la tête, tout en continuant de tracer des lignes sur son visage mal rasé. Elle ne semblait pas mal à l'aise de n'être couverte que d'un drap, tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait jamais semblé pudique. Posant sa main sur sa nuque, elle en profita pour se rapprocher et se fondit auprès de lui, alors qu'il refermait les yeux. « Et si on restait comme ça encore une journée ou deux ? » se prit-il à penser, mais son téléphone sonna encore de la même musique que tous les matins, suffisant pour lui remettre les pieds sur Terre._

_« Je ne me sens pas différente, avoua Maria, brisant le silence._

_-Tu pensais qu'il allait te pousser un troisième bras ?_

_-Non, bien sûr que non ! Crétin ! Mais... Je m'imaginais encore frappée par la foudre ou, brûlée par combustion spontanée... J'ai toujours eu peur des répercussions, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qui m'arriverait si..._

_-Mais tu n'es plus une sainte._

_-Non, effectivement. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'être encore un très bon chasseur ! »_

_Elle lui sourit, fière d'elle, puis se leva, toujours sans pudeur, et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Damon en profita pour attraper son téléphone et lut le message de Caroline. « J'espère que Maria est avec toi, sinon, je la tue. ». Il pouffa et reposa l'appareil sur la commode, après avoir répondu positivement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit habillée et fraîche : Il sourit au fait qu'elle ait pensé à apporter des vêtements propres la veille. La marque rouge autour de son cou était toujours bien visible._

_« Est-ce que je peux avoir des indications sur ce qui t'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il tout en se dirigeant vers son placard._

_-J'ai eu affaire à un fantôme, ça faisait longtemps et je n'ai pas eu d'assez bons réflexes... Un écorché vif, pas beau à voir ! J'ai cramé sa gourmette en argent et après, il m'a suffi d'y mettre le feu comme j'ai pu..._

_-Tu as adoré, hein ?_

_-Ouais, et je suis prête à recommencer, mais pas aujourd'hui ! »_

_Elle prit son sac et enfila sa veste, gagnant un regard suspicieux. _

_« Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça, si tôt ? S'exclama-t-il, faussement indigné._

_-Je prends ma vie en main, première étape étant de retourner en cours !_

_-C'est... Bizarre. Et on est en plein mois d'Août. Mais après tout, c'est pas ton genre d'être logique, alors..._

_-Et c'est un vampire qui ne travaille pas, mais qui peut se payer des voitures de luxe qui me dit ça ? Fit-elle remarquer avec un sourcil levé._

_-Tu es aussi payée à rien faire ! Ça fait plus d'une demie année que tu as un vampire devant les yeux, et je suis en vie ! »_

_Elle l'embrassa furtivement pour le faire taire, puis sortit, croisant Elena sur son chemin, à peine levée elle aussi. Outrepassant le côté gênant de la chose, Maria lui fit un sourire, un coucou, puis continua sa route, sans prêter attention aux yeux éberlués de la jeune femme. Sur le sentier qu'elle parcourait à pieds, elle se prit à sourire et sautilla de joie, les bras en l'air._

« Oh, Bouton d'Or, on se réveille ! Je suis sûre que tu pensais à des choses très vilaines ! S'écria Patty.

-N'importe quoi ! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu c... »

Elle fut coupée par un brusque coup de frein et se cogna à son siège lorsque la voiture fut finalement immobilisée. Elle se tourna lentement vers la jeune femme au volant, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Mais quelle mouche t'as piqué, enfin ? S'exclama-t-elle, détachant la ceinture de sécurité qui l'empêchait de respirer.

-Quelque chose est passé devant la voiture ! Mais c'était ni un cerf, ni un homme, ni quoi que ce soit que je connaisse ! »

Maria observa un court instant Patty qui était pétrifiée, les mains toujours crispées sur le volant, puis tendit le bras et attrapa sa besace d'un coup sec, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Reste à l'intérieur, appelle Damon avec ça et dis lui où on est, qu'il vienne tout de suite ! »

Elle claqua ensuite la porte et traversa rapidement la route, passant devant le panneau qui indiquait Mystic Falls à cinq kilomètres. Elle attacha ses cheveux rapidement puis pénétra dans la forêt, précautionneusement. Passant un bras dans son sac, elle se saisit d'un étui qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture, avant de tirer la dague qu'il contenait. Alors que la route avait disparu derrière elle, un bruit de feuilles la fit se tourner, et elle tomba face à face avec un homme, dans la quarantaine, portant casquette et chemise à carreau. Il la regarda étrangement et eut l'air indigné.

« Que faites-vous ici, avec ça ? Vous ne devriez pas être à l'école, ou au centre commercial, jeune fille ? Vociféra-t-il.

-Oh, euh, pardon, je suis... »

Elle se sentit paniquée, à l'idée de tomber nez à nez avec quelqu'un dans un endroit pareil, alors qu'elle chassait. Elle aurait de la veine s'il n'habitait pas à Mystic Falls !

Elle allait s'excuser, lorsqu'elle aperçut l'oreille de l'homme frétiller quelque peu, comme si elle était malléable. Elle recula d'un pas et referma sa prise sur la dague, soudain consciente d'être en danger.

« Allez, t'es quoi au juste ? Un cannibale ? Un démon ? Ou juste un polymorphe ? »

L'homme sourit et prit soudain l'apparence de son amie.

« D'accord, juste un polymorphe ! » conclut-elle avant de se retourner et de courir vers la route.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas ce qu'il lui fallait : Elle espérait juste que Damon ait apporté le reste de ses armes avec lui, sinon, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir très bien. Arrivée sur le bitume, elle passa sur le capot de la voiture de Damon et se retourna, dague en l'air, prête à planter l'homme qui la suivait de près. Mais il n'était pas là. Le vampire quand à lui sortit de la voiture brusquement avec un sac dans les mains, et s'accroupit à son tour derrière la voiture.

« Sors moi n'importe quoi qui soit en argent pur ! » Lui lança-t-elle, et il lui tendit son revolver. Elle s'apprêtait à y retourner, mais il l'attrapa par le bras. Lui lançant un regard éloquent, il passa devant elle avec un petit couteau et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la forêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria sentit une main sur son épaule et se tourna, plantant le canon de son revolver sur la tête de Patty. Celle-ci poussa un cri et se mit à pleurer, hystérique.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria-t-elle, incapable de se contenir.

-Patty, on t'avait dit de rester dans la voiture, tu..., commença Damon, mais Maria le fit taire.

-Ce n'est pas Patty. »

Damon tourna le regard vers sa petite amie et eut l'air suspicieux.

« Quoi ?

-La chose a pris son apparence, ce n'est pas elle.

-Un genre de changelin ?

-Un polymorphe.

-Quoi, ce truc de tout à l'heure était un polymorphe ? Mais..., pleura Patty.

-La ferme ! Tu crois que je me laisserai avoir si facilement ? »

Patty cessa de pleurer et son visage se tendit. Tout à coup, elle poussa Maria et se mit à courir, mais fut arrêtée net par un coup de feu. Ils la virent s'effondrer, et allèrent constater les dégâts : Il avait repris forme normale, celle d'un monstre visqueux en lambeaux. Mais aussitôt avait il dévoilé sa vraie forme, qu'il tomba en poussière.

Damon souffla un bon coup, mais Maria se mit à courir vers les voitures, frénétiquement, consciente que tout était trop simple. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière du bois, devant les deux voitures.

« Damon, où est Patty ?

-Je lui ai dit de rester dans sa voiture en attendant... »

Sentant son cœur remonter dans sa gorge, Maria s'approcha de la petite voiture, et émit un gémissement lorsqu'elle vit les bris de verre de la vitre et le corps à moitié extirpé de la voiture, désarticulé comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle voulut s'approcher, mais voyant qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, Damon fit le tour de la voiture et vint auprès du corps. Posant une main sur le cou de la jeune femme, il baissa les yeux.

« Il n'y a plus rien. »

Maria hocha la tête nerveusement, puis parvint à bouger et s'agenouilla contre la voiture, saisissant la main pendante de son amie. Damon appela le Shérif Forbes et le temps qu'il raccroche et qu'il se retourne, Maria était étendue sur le sol. Il se précipita vers elle et la redressa, lui donnant quelques claques pour la réveiller. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et le regarda, paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-...Je crois que tu ne vas pas bien, je te ramène à la maison. »

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa conduire jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

Maria faisait face à son miroir depuis plus de dix minutes maintenant. Elle s'était pincé les joues, avait passé ses mains dans ses cheveux, avait cligné des yeux un bon nombre de fois. Elle était Maria. Maria Hiterogue. Elle avait au poignet le cadeau de son petit ami, Damon. Sa chambre était comme elle, simple, fonctionnelle, épurée.

Elle se mit à paniquer et tapa un grand coup dans le mur.

Tout serait normal si seulement elle était _vraiment_ Maria ! Elle était Patricia Mackenzie, elle avait 20 ans, et elle était en train d'attendre dans sa voiture lorsque... Plus rien. Et lorsqu'elle était revenue à elle, Damon en face de ses yeux, et qu'il l'avait raccompagné chez Maria, elle aurait dû lui dire ! Mais jamais il ne l'aurait cru, peut-être que sa petite amie chassait les monstres, d'accord, mais le pauvre n'aurait pas gobé cette histoire, pas plus que Patty n'y croyait elle-même.

« Maria... T'es dans le coin ? » Se dit-elle, attendant une petite voix dans sa tête qui pourrait la rassurer, mais rien ne vint.

Elle sursauta soudain lorsqu'elle sentit le téléphone de Maria vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Le numéro d'une certaine Caroline s'afficha et elle déglutit avant de répondre :

« Maria à l'appareil ? »

* * *

« HEEY ! JE SUIS LA ! HEEEEEEEY ! »

Depuis plus d'une demi-journée, Maria s'époumonait devant les passants pour être remarquée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer : Elle avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague, avant qu'une balle de football ne la traverse de part en part. Elle avait même couru après Monsieur Saltzman, lui avait hurlé dans les oreilles, mais il ne l'avait pas entendu.

À vrai dire, elle commençait à comprendre ce qui était en train de lui arriver, mais ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Elle se souvenait avec précision de tout ce qui s'était passé, et il n'y avait jamais eu aucune autre menace que le polymorphe au moment où elle avait découvert le corps de Patricia. Pauvre Patty, elle qui devait être le rôle principal d'une des premières représentations de danse classique du comté !

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entend dans cette foutue ville ? S'énerva-t-elle une bonne fois pour toute, sans attendre de réponse.

-Eux ne t'entendront pas, c'est sûr. »

Elle se tourna vivement, et fit face à une jeune fille d'à peu près son âge, peut-être moins. Elle avait la peau blanche et de longs cheveux bruns, légèrement ondulés; Ses yeux étaient légèrement en amande, preuve d'origines asiatiques ou hispaniques.

« Au cas où tu ne le saches pas, tu es morte, dit la jeune fille simplement, sans aucune envie d'être délicate.

-Merci, je sais, ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pourquoi...

-Tu sais ? T'en avais pas vraiment l'air, à hurler comme ça !

-C'est un réflexe, quand j'ai un souci, en général je gueule et on m'envoie un signe, ou une personne...Quelque chose. Ou peut-être qu'on t'a envoyé, toi ! » Se ravisa Maria, suspicieuse.

La jeune fille se prit à rire sans joie, découvrant des dents parfaitement alignées et blanches, mais légèrement émaillées.

« Non, ça fait un bail que je tourne en rond dans le coin et ce n'est certainement pas pour guider les pauvres âmes en peine. Au fait, je m'appelle Anna.

-Maria. », répondit-elle sans trop la regarder.

Elle aperçut au loin Caroline, et soupira, consciente qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter de la contacter. Quand soudain, elle se tourna vers elle et lui fit un signe, appelant son nom.

« Hein ? Elle m'entend ! Hé ! Je suis là ! » S'exclama-t-elle, avançant sur la route.

Elle fut soudain coupée par elle-même, traversant à ses côtés, répondant au signe de Caroline. S'arrêtant net, elle constata avec horreur que son corps marchait, à quelques mètres d'elle, bien vivant et surtout _habité_.

« Hé, c'est pas toi là, avec Caroline par hasard ? S'étonna Anna qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle.

-Oui et non, enfin je crois... », hésita-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts. « Tu connais Caroline ? Remarqua-t-elle soudain.

-Je connais la plupart des gens d'ici, je connais même leurs ancêtres, si tu veux tout savoir ! Expliqua-t-elle tout en suivant Maria, qui elle-même avait prit son corps en filature.

-Je vois, t'étais un vampire hein ? »

Le long silence d'Anna répondit à sa question. Elle était donc un vampire, avait sans doute connu Damon et Stefan, et tout le petit groupe d'amis qui les entourait. Et sa présence ici était aussi logique, puisqu'un vampire mort n'allait ni en Enfer, ni au Paradis : Il devient une âme errante, coincée entre les vivants et les limbes. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était _pourquoi_ elle était là, elle aussi ? Elle était censée être dans son corps ! Et si, bien malgré elle, elle avait dû le quitter, ce n'aurait été que par possession; Dans ce cas de figure, elle se serait retrouvé dans le corps d'une autre personne, ou dans son propre corps, mais en retrait pour laisser au défunt la place de s'exprimer. Et surtout, pour être possédée, elle aurait dû émettre son consentement !

« Et toi, tu es la chasseuse. »

Maria sursauta et questionna Anna du regard. Celle-ci sembla gênée.

« Je euh... J'étais une amie de Jeremy, Et je dois avouer que je l'ai suivi pendant pas mal de temps, essayant de capter son attention. Je t'ai souvent vu et j'ai aussi entendu parler de toi. D'ailleurs, je me demande sérieusement si tu n'as pas un sérieux problème, pour sortir avec Damon.

-Et moi je me demande si tu n'as pas un problème, de harceler et observer Jeremy comme un voyeur. »

Elle sembla vexée et ne dit plus rien, alors qu'elles arrivaient au Mystic Grill.

« Hey Maria ! Comment ça va ?

-On a entendu parler de l'accident de voiture avec ton amie, vraiment désolée..., fit une Bonnie compatissante.

-Quoi ? Ah, oui, l'accident ! Oui, c'est... Triste. Mais je suppose que là où elle est, Patty est heureuse... » Marmonna la personne dans le corps de Maria.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » S'écria la vraie Maria, ne faisait sursauter qu'Anna. « C'est Patty ! Ce ne peut être qu'elle, bien sûr !

-Tu veux dire quoi ?

-On a été attaqués par un polymorphe, et elle ne s'en est pas sortie... C'est ça ! Je l'ai touchée ! Peut-être que quelque chose a fait qu'elle a pris possession de mon corps ! Et puisque le sien était mort...

-Tu te retrouves à flotter là ?

-Exactement. »

Elle lança un regard à son propre corps, et reprenant du poil de la bête, elle avança vers la table, et scruta le verre de jus d'orange sur la table. Avec toute la concentration possible, Elle laissa éclater toute sa frustration dans un simple mouvement de la main, et le verre de jus se renversa sur Patty. Tout le monde sursauta, et Bonnie fixa soudain le spectre de Maria, comme si elle essayait de la voir. Quant à cette dernière, elle afficha un sourire fier, et Anna la félicita d'apprendre aussi rapidement.

« Je n'ai pas de mérite, j'ai appris à maîtriser mon corps en Enfer, c'est beaucoup plus difficile à contrôler qu'on ne le croit...

-Tu es allée en Enfer ? Dis-moi, tu m'intéresses pas mal, en fait ! »

Maria constata le petit regard apeuré qu'affichait Patty et fut satisfaite. Bien sûr, elle était son amie, mais elle profitait de son corps, et elle en avait plus que marre d'être une vulgaire marionnette à esprits. En tout cas, elle ne le supportait plus sans son accord. Et à vrai dire, elle ne supportait pas non plus que ses amis ne remarquent pas l'imposture !

« Anna, je vais avoir besoin que tu m'apprennes bien plus que ça. Partante ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

-Tu caches un sale plan. Compte sur moi, recrue. »

* * *

Patty frotta de plus en plus fort l'éponge détrempée sur le chemisier de Maria, l'air visiblement frustrée. Le verre ne s'était pas déplacé tout seul, elle était sûre que la chasseuse était encore là et veillait au grain. Et pour tout dire, cela la rendait plus qu'en colère. Après tout, c'était sa ville, ses monstres, sa mission ! Elle était morte à cause d'elle, elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle laissa tomber son chemisier – Car c'était maintenant le sien ! - et se décida à aller se coucher, dans l'espoir de se réveiller et d'être toujours en vie, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'elle.

Alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain, en robe de chambre, elle poussa un petit cri à la vue d'une silhouette sombre à la fenêtre. Deux secondes plus tard, Damon était à côté d'elle et l'avait attrapé par les épaules, la secouant doucement.

« Hé, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? J'ai failli me péter la gueule ! Gronda-t-il alors que Patty se remettait du choc.

-Il- Il y a une porte, en bas ! Fit-elle remarquer, et Damon fronça les sourcils.

-Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu à l'utiliser ! »

Sentant la bêtise arriver, Patty réfléchit puis joua la carte la plus simple.

« Désolée, je suis fatiguée.

-Attends, tu vas dormir là ? S'étonna le vampire alors qu'il s'affalait sur un côté du lit.

-J'envisageais d'aller faire un bowling, mais comme tu vois...

-Donc, tu ne vas pas chasser ? »

Patty poussa un juron à peine audible, se sentant complètement stupide d'avoir oublié ce petit détail concernant Maria. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et se glissa dans les couvertures, lui jetant un petit regard contrarié.

« Ne me fais pas croire que c'est la mauvaise période du mois, je l'aurais senti ! Plaisanta Damon, et elle ne sut pas quoi dire.

-Ha, ha ! Sincèrement, je suis crevée, là ! »

Elle espérait que jouer la Maria directe et quelque peu piquante aiderait, mais il fallait croire qu'il était pire qu'elle. Il se contenta de rire et retourna sur le montant de la fenêtre.

« Je t'ai déjà vu fatiguée, et là, tu serais capable de me balancer par la fenêtre à mains nues, mais on va faire comme si tu avais une meilleure excuse, d'accord ? »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réponse, il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre, avant de la claquer et de traverser la pièce.

« Finalement, je vais te faire plaisir et prendre la porte. On reparlera de ça demain. »

Patty soupira, puis se leva pour éteindre la lumière et se lova de nouveau dans le lit de Maria. Fermant les yeux, elle se remémora l'épisode du jus d'orange.

« Je suis désolée, Maria, mais j'ai des projets plus importants à réaliser... »

* * *

« Ok, ça fait presque deux jours et je n'arrive pas à bouger ce satané chandelier ! »

Anna leva les yeux au Ciel pour la millième fois, les mains sous le menton pour soutenir sa tête, l'ennui clairement visible sur tous les traits de son visage. Maria le remarqua et abaissa les bras qu'elle avait levé, dans un pathétique essai de télékinésie.

« Je t'en pris, dis-le si je te fais chier !

-Tu me fais chier.

-Ouais, ben t'es morte, c'est pas comme si tu avais un rendez-vous...

-Tu sais quoi, être un spectre ne t'arrange pas. Tu deviens mauvaise ! »

Maria lança un regard assassin à la jeune femme, puis au chandelier, qui fut soudain éjecté trois mètres plus loin. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis, puis émit un petit rire.

« Je sais ce qui fonctionne ! Il faut juste que ça revienne...

-Et ce serait quoi ?

-L'envie de t'étrangler ! »

Anna sourit amèrement, visiblement vexée, mais elle commençait à prendre l'habitude des sobriquets de Maria. En fait, elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un de tout aussi irritant, et elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Lui et Maria allaient si bien ensemble.

Aujourd'hui, et ce selon la jeune chasseuse, serait un jour extrêmement important pour la pique assiette qui infiltrait son corps. Elle allait donc faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour récupérer son corps, à commencer par le traquer et ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle. Ce fut donc à huit heures du matin qu'elle se glissa dans la maison sans difficulté, et observa avec fierté le visage méfiant de Damon, alors que Patty avait le dos tourné.

Celle-ci s'était préparé un thé et buvait tranquillement à la table de la cuisine, tandis que le vampire était accoudé au bar. Distraitement, il faisait tournoyer le liquide à l'intérieur de sa bouteille, quand elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Tu prends de la verveine ? S'offusqua-t-il, et cela fit sursauter Patty.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je suis allergique ? Demanda-t-elle comme une idiote, prise au dépourvu.

-D'accord, qui es-tu ? »

Maria poussa un cri de victoire : Au bout de deux jours entiers, il fallait bien qu'il reconnaisse qu'elle n'était pas du tout elle-même ! Patty se leva brusquement, reculant vers l'évier alors que Damon s'approchait d'elle.

« Je..Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je t'ai demandé _qui tu étais _! » gronda-t-il, et ses crocs s'allongèrent, concordant avec ses yeux injectés de sang.

Patty poussa un hurlement et tenta de s'enfuir, Mais il la plaqua contre le réfrigérateur et sortit un canif de sa poche arrière. Maria leva les yeux au Ciel, se demandant si elle allait avoir très mal lorsqu'elle se réveillerait.

« Oh Seigneur, oh Seigneur !

-Si tu étais Maria, tu saurais qu'il ne peut pas faire grand chose pour toi, en ce moment ! »

Le canif devait être en argent, c'était en tout cas ce que pensait Maria lorsque Damon entailla le bras de Patty et que le sang coula lentement sur son coude. Mais il n'y avait rien à démontrer avec de l'argent.

« Si tu n'es pas un polymorphe, tu es quoi ? Je te jure que si quelque chose est arrivé à Maria, je te...

-Patty ! Je suis Patty ! Pitié, ne me fais pas de mal ! »

Elle sanglotait comme une enfant, alors il la relâcha sans la quitter des yeux, tandis qu'elle passait son bras sous l'eau pour enlever le sang.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es ? S'exclama-t-elle, en pleurs.

-Moi ? Un vampire. La question importante c'est ce que Maria et moi allons te faire quand elle sera revenue !

-Mais elle est là ! »

Le jeune homme la regarda longuement, avant de hausser les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Vendredi soir, elle a renversé un verre, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle était encore...Quelque part. Mais je ne lui ai rien fait ! C'était un pur hasard si je me suis retrouvée dans son corps, je n'ai rien...

-Oui, tu n'as rien fait, tu n'as rien dit non plus ! Si elle était définitivement partie, tu te serais fait passer pour elle éternellement, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je me fiche de ce que tu penses ! C'est _sa faute_ si je suis morte ! »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Patty s'envola et fut projetée hors de la cuisine, sur le canapé du salon. Damon fut ébahi, puis jeta un œil autour de lui.

« Maria ? Esprit, es-tu là ? »

« Ce n'est pas drôle, Damon ! » grogna-t-elle, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

« Bon, je suppose que je dois contacter notre sorcière préférée ! »

Maria poussa un soupir de soulagement : Ils allaient pouvoir tirer la situation au clair.

* * *

« Je me disais bien que ce n'était pas Maria, elle m'avait l'air d'une vraie fillette, mais je n'ai pas osé le dire.

-Oui, bon, entre en contact s'il te plaît ? »

Bonnie haussa les épaules, puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Maria s'assit à côté d'elle, à peine quelques centimètres les séparaient. Damon tapait des mains contre le rebord de sa chaise, impatient. Patty quant à elle était assise, visiblement apeurée. Lorsque Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, elle sursauta et hoqueta, posant une main sur son cœur.

« Maria, tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi près ! Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Oh ! Tu me vois ? Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait !

-Ouais, je suppose. Pour en venir au fait, tu as une petite idée de ce qui t'est arrivé ?

-Tu sais, les trucs habituels : Un fantôme a souvent une œuvre inachevée... »

Damon se racla la gorge, et tout le monde le regarda.

« J'aimerais participer ? Précisa-t-il.

-Ah... Maria aurait une idée, un genre d'œuvre inachevée, un truc que Patty doit faire avant de partir...

-Mon spectacle ! »

Ils se tournèrent vers Patty, et celle-ci se renfrogna. Maria quant à elle poussa un juron et soupira.

« Elle doit faire sa représentation, ce soir. C'était un truc super important pour elle, enfin en tout cas suffisamment pour m'avoir volé mon corps !

-Donc, elle doit aller à son spectacle, et ensuite elle quittera ton corps ?

-Elle a intérêt ! Firent Damon et Maria en même temps, et Bonnie pouffa de rire.

-C'est d'accord ! » S'exclama Patty. « Après la représentation, je m'en vais, promis ! Maria, je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire de mal, je...

-Oh, fais la taire, j'accepte déjà qu'elle se serve de moi comme poupée ! » Marmonna la concernée.

Damon frappa dans ses mains, se leva, puis fit se lever Patty.

« À la seconde où ton spectacle est fini, tu quittes son corps.

-Promis ! Répéta-t-elle, effrayée.

-Je ferais en sorte que le responsable l'accepte comme remplaçante, ou un truc comme ça. Bonnie, tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-À part aller voir un ballet ? Des tas ! Mais je me sacrifierai pour ce soir.

-Alors au boulot, on a pas mal de choses à mettre en place ! »

* * *

Le monde se pressait au travers des petites portes situées de part et d'autres de la grande salle de concert, tandis que derrière le grand rideau rouge, le silence le plus religieux prenait place. Tous restaient muets, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, une jeune femme et un grand et beau jeune homme discutaient avec le metteur en scène. Depuis l'annonce de la mort de Patty, la troupe avait essayé, sans succès, de la remplacer. Aussi, lorsque cette jeune arrivante avait clamé connaître par cœur les chorégraphies, et que le metteur en scène, après trois mots avec le jeune homme, avait accepté, tous avaient eu un léger frisson : Personne ne pouvait faire aussi bien que Patty, qui avait répété des semaines pour avoir un résultat parfait.

Mais les jeux étaient faits, il leur fallait une Bérénice, le premier rôle féminin, autrement tout ne serait plus qu'une mascarade. Maria revint des coulisses, habillée de la même manière que l'ancienne détentrice du rôle, un justaucorps noir flouté et de la tulle pour un semblant de tutu, imitant les plis déchirés d'une robe malmenée. Ses cheveux étaient tirés au maximum en un chignon parfait, et même Damon dût regarder à deux fois pour la reconnaître. Il lui murmura ensuite quelque chose à l'oreille, avant de retourner dans la salle. Tous se mirent en position pour la levée du rideau, Maria dans les coulisses, attendant patiemment son tour.

Une heure et demi plus tard, après trois apparitions, ce fut le tour du grand final : L'apothéose, le suicide de Bérénice, trompée par le Diable. Damon et Bonnie se regardèrent : Ils étaient conscients qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Maria, mais elle était absolument formidable. À vrai dire, ils ne pensaient pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi souple et capable de suivre les mouvements d'une danseuse de ballet.

La musique retentit, et elle s'avança, présentant les premiers pas de son final. Même son visage était innocent et meurtri, et prouvait cependant bien que le ballet nécessitait des talents de théâtre. Elle enchaîna avec volupté les battements, les étirements, les pas de bourré et arabesques, effectua tour sur tour parfaitement, sous la mélodie lancinante et lourde de terreur tenue par la chanteuse d'opéra.

Le personnage du Diable apparut, et alors que la musique se fit plus brutale, ils effectuèrent une parade lourde de menaces; Il lui tournait autour comme un charognard, la bloquait lorsqu'elle tentait de s'enfuir, attendant de lui porter le coup de grâce, et alors qu'elle perdait tout espoir, tout s'accéléra, les mouvements se firent plus passionnés, douloureux, la souffrance perçait sur le visage de Maria, avant qu'elle ne finisse par se jeter dans les bras du Diable, qui la souleva à bout de bras, triomphant.

Il la fit redescendre en tournoyant, et une fois revenue sur ses pieds, elle trébucha, erra sans but, les mains agrippées autour de son corps, sentant son âme lui être arrachée. Tombant à genoux devant les spectateurs, son maquillage blanchâtre imitant la mort, elle leva les bras aux ciel, abandonnant tout espoir. La lumière s'éteint et les applaudissements fusèrent de partout. Lorsque la lumière reparut, Maria était encore là, mais debout, saluant son public avec les autres danseurs. Damon se leva de son siège et se traça un chemin vers les coulisses, tandis que le rideau se fermait doucement.

Patty ferma les yeux, un sourire béat sur le visage, fière et comblée.

« Merci... » Murmura-t-elle, avant de s'écrouler par terre, faisant crier ses compagnons de danse.

Damon arriva derrière le rideau, et alerté par le bruit fonça vers le centre de toute l'attention. Maria était allongée, presque inconsciente, et les danseurs hurlaient qu'on appelle une ambulance, ce qui devait probablement déjà être fait. Il s'agenouilla pratiquement au dessus d'elle et lui donna quelques tapes sur les joues pour la réveiller.

« Allez, sois ma copine, sois ma copine ! Grogna-t-il, voyant qu'elle entrouvrait les yeux.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je suis déjà ta copine... » Marmonna Maria, la voix rauque comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long sommeil.

Il rit et tenta de la relever, mais elle poussa un cri de douleur, lui faisant lâcher ses bras. Le chorégraphe arriva à ses côtés, et l'ausculta rapidement, avec le peu de notions qu'il avait. Il ouvrit de grand yeux et poussa juron sur juron, alertant Damon.

« Grand Dieu, mais cette pauvre fille est pleine de claquages ! Dites aux ambulanciers de prévoir un brancard, on ne peut pas la bouger ! Ôtez lui ses chaussons, vous voyez bien qu'elle saigne, voyons ! »

Et en effet, après l'avoir regardé dans son ensemble, le vampire constata que le corps de Maria n'était pas en mesure de reproduire une danse de ballet de haut niveau, cela aurait été trop beau.

Lorsque l'ambulance fut partie pour l'hôpital, avec Bonnie à son bord, le chorégraphe poussa un soupir. Il se tourna vers Damon, éberlué.

« Cette gamine a un sérieux problème ! Vous avez déjà connu la douleur d'un claquage ? Un seul, ça peut vous immobiliser de douleur pendant plusieurs jours ! La gosse en avait bien quatre ou cinq lorsque j'ai vérifié ses jambes ! Vous imaginez, tenir la douleur de quatre ou cinq claquages, et réussir un final parfait ? Jamais plus elle ne pourra faire ça ! »

Damon eut un léger sourire.

« C'est vous qui le dîtes. »

* * *

_**Reviews :**_

Ange : De rien ! désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que tu aimeras !

Lucie96 : Oui pauvre Jenna, maintenant que j'y pense elle n'était peut-être pas la mieux placée ! Désolée pou l'attente en tout cas, et merci pour ton commentaire !

Lardon-ette : Un Damon en kit ? Hm, ça peut s'arranger ! Ha ha ! En tout cas je suis contente que la petite scène de fin t'ait plus ;) C'était soft, mais j'aime bien la manière dont Maria se dévergonde ! haha ! Pour l'histoire du revenant, et de tuer les chasseurs, qui sait ? Tout le monde en veut toujours aux chasseurs ! =p

April : C'est une chose qu'on ne verra jamais dans la série, Damon gêné devant la presque nudité d'une fille ! J'aime ce petit côté enfantin haha ! Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, la commentent, en parlent ou la suivent, ou alors passent simplement par là pour dire bonjour ! Et désolée pour les délais d'écriture, j'ai abusé, je sais ! Je me rattraperai, promis !


	26. Chapter 26

Bonsoir !

Ce fut une bataille de plusieurs soirées, à me prendre la tête pour trouver comment écrire cette suite, et Dieu sait que j'ai perdu énormément de cheveux et de neurones, et d'heures de sommeil, mais j'ai finalement réussi à me relancer ! Je m'excuse donc auprès de ceux qui voulaient ardemment ce chapitre et qui ont dû attendre quelques mois pour l'avoir. Si vous voulez m'humilier publiquement, m'insulter, me lancer des roses ou tout simplement commenter ce chapitre, vous savez que j'éprouve un plaisir morbide à consulter mes reviews pendant qunize jours suivant la publication du chapitre ! Alors faites vous plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

« Monsieur Ambrose ? Je suis désolée de vous déranger... »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers son assistante, quelque peu anesthésié et lent. Il passa une main sur son visage, ferma la pochette de documents devant lui et lui fit signe qu'il l'écoutait.

« J'ai les recherches que vous m'avez demandé de fournir, Monsieur... Peut-être devrais-je attendre demain ? Il est tard...

-Il n'y a que les crétins qui se couchent tôt, donnez-moi ça ! » Contredit-il, la main tendue au dessus de son bureau.

L'assistante sourit légèrement, lui tendant l'objet de son désir. Il avait toujours eu cette aisance presque malpolie avec les gens, ne se rendant pas souvent compte que ce qu'il disait pouvait blesser. Heureusement, elle avait l'habitude.

Elle le vit devenir livide, plus encore que ne lui accordaient ses cheveux blonds et sa pâleur naturelle. Laissant échapper un souffle qu'il avait jusque là retenu, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle eut un regard compatissant, car bien sûr, elle savait ce qui se trouvait dans le dossier.

« Eh bien... »

C'était un sentiment bizarre, elle devait s'en douter, d'être dévasté parce qu'on a perdu quelque chose que l'on n'a pourtant jamais connu.

« Il semblerait que j'ai retrouvé mes parents... Et qu'ils soient morts tous les deux. »

Il continua de lire, et arrivé au bas de la feuille, leva soudain les yeux vers son assistante.

« J'avais deux sœurs ? »

Il faisait peine à voir, perdant espoir de plus en plus, au fur et à mesure des lignes.

« ...Seigneur...

-Monsieur ?

-Quelques mois plus tôt et..

-Non, monsieur...

-De toute manière, comment aurais-je pu...

-William ! »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, étonné, alors qu'elle avait crié son prénom pour le ramener à la réalité.

« L'une d'entre elles est toujours vivante !

-Quoi ?

-Bon Dieu, tournez-moi cette page !

-Mais pourquoi ne m'avez vous pas dit ça tout de suite ?

-Parce que... Je sais pas moi, je voulais pas gâcher la surprise, un peu comme un cadeau de Noël en avance...

-Il faudra que nous reparlions de vos tendances sadomasochistes, Mademoiselle Grey! »

Il lut les dernières notes du compte-rendu, et lentement un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se leva brusquement, attrapa quelques papiers et passa une main dans ses cheveux, une énième fois.

« Nous partons ! Enfin, je pars ! Prenez-moi un aller-retour pour euh... L'aéroport le plus proche de cette ville paumée !

-Mais Monsieur, ne devrions nous pas la prévenir ?

-Pourquoi faire ? Lui faire peur ? Aucun sens ! Je pars dès demain matin, je compte sur vous !

-Mais Monsieur, il est une heure du matin...

-... Eh bien raison de plus de se dépêcher ! »

Elle leva les yeux au Ciel et trottina vers son bureau, mais il l'appela.

« Mademoiselle Grey ?

-Oui ?

-J'ai beaucoup apprécié que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom. »

Elle sourit timidement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Passant par l'autre porte de son bureau, il descendit au parking et s'installa dans sa berline. Il jeta un œil à la photo d'un vieil homme en costume de prêtre, tenant sous son bras un enfant blond comme les blés, au sourire large.

« Maria Hiterogue... Maria... »

Il démarra et fonça dans les rues de New York.

* * *

La sonnerie à la porte retentit, faisant écho dans la maison vide et silencieuse des Goretti. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, on n'entendit rien qu'un léger grondement venant de la chaudière, puis le bruit d'une porte grinçante accompagna les pas de Damon, alors qu'il remontait de la cave. Jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule, il hocha la tête et ouvrit à la personne qui s'impatientait, les mains chargées de sacs.

« Il était temps, j'ai cru mourir sur le perron !

-Tu aurais fait une très jolie morte, Elena. Bonjour à toi aussi ! »

Elle lui adressa un sourire narquois et passa devant lui pour atteindre la cuisine. Jetant un coup d'œil aux vêtements de sport qu'il portait, elle constata qu'elle ne l'avait jamais réellement vu en jogging, ni les bras découverts...Sauf quand il était cintré dans ses Tee shirts noirs ou quand il se promenait à moitié nu, bien sûr. Elle détourna les yeux et rangea les produits frais dans le réfrigérateur, s'épargnant la vision du jeune homme s'épongeant le visage avec la serviette qu'il avait autour du cou.

Depuis quelques semaines, elle venait tous les deux jours chez les Goretti pour remplir le frigo avec ce que Damon lui demandait. Elle ne faisait pas cela pour lui bien sûr, mais pour rendre service à Maria, qui depuis sa possession avait des problèmes pour sortir. Ces visites régulières étaient également le moyen pour le vampire et elle-même de renouer un peu, après s'être perdus de vue.

« Où est Maria ?

-En bas, elle me crève à la tâche jour après jour...

-Elle veut récupérer totalement, je trouve ça normal, non ?

-Ouais, mais quand tous les muscles des jambes ont été lacérés, c'est un peu difficile de retrouver ce qu'on a perdu. »

Il prit une bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et Elena s'étonna de le voir boire autre chose que du sang; Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin d'eau pour survivre. Au fil du temps, il avait copié les gestes des êtres humaines normaux et s'y habituait de plus en plus. Il transpirait même ! Un vampire qui transpirait devait faire de gros efforts ! Sans vouloir dénigrer les capacités de Maria...

Elle fit demi-tour mais trébucha sur un des sacs, plongeant tête en avant sur le carrelage. Avec un petit « hah ! » elle s'arrêta au ras du sol et tourna la tête pour voir les bras de Damon autour de sa taille, l'ayant rattrapé _in extremis_. Après un moment de silence qui, selon elle, dura bien une minute, il la releva et la regarda de son regard perçant.

« Ça va ?

-Ouais, ouais... »

Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille tandis qu'il hochait la tête, sans la quitter des yeux.

« Euh... Tu pourras dire à Maria qu'elle n'a qu'à mettre ça au micro-ondes pendant cinq minutes, et promis, ce n'est pas Jenna qui l'a fait !

-OK. À plus tard ?

-Ouais ! »

Elle remballa ses sacs et courut presque jusqu'à la porte, mais se tourna soudain.

« Damon ?

-Hm ? »

Son ton détaché n'avait pas trompé Elena, elle avait remarqué la vitesse à laquelle il s'était tourné vers elle au son de sa voix.

« Bon courage...

-Comme si j'en avais besoin ! »

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle la vit, cette chose qu'il ne lui avait pas adressé depuis des mois, cette chose qui la mettait dans tous ses états, à nouveau. Il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une brève étreinte avec lui pour que tout le travail de ces derniers temps soient effacés. Son sourire séducteur et prédateur était finalement revenu vers elle.

Elle émit un bref sourire et sortit, plongeant presque dans sa voiture. Bien sûr, lorsque tout était devenu officiel entre lui et Maria, elle s'était dit que toute cette histoire était derrière elle. Mais Katherine avait toujours eu raison, au fond. Même si elle aimait Stefan au point de mettre sa vie en jeu pour lui...

Elle ne pouvait pas faire comme si elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Damon. Et cela la dérangeait.

* * *

Les bruits étouffés de la respiration de Maria accompagnèrent le vampire lorsqu'il redescendit à la cave, une deuxième bouteille d'eau à la main. Pendant son séjour prolongé à l'hôpital, Damon en avait profité pour aménager une salle d'entraînement digne des X-Men, que Maria avait tout de suite adopté. Un peu trop d'ailleurs, puisqu'à présent elle y passait sa vie. Il la trouva allongée sur le banc, tenant au dessus d'elle, à bout de bras, une barre d'haltères bien fournie. Son petit corps tremblait à l'effort et il dût la lui retirer des mains pour ne pas qu'elle y passe. Arrachant violemment ses écouteurs de ses oreilles, elle se releva enragée.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Je m'en sortais très bien !

-Tu t'en sortais pour quoi ? Le championnat du monde du suicide le plus sophistiqué ? »

Elle lui lança un regard noir et alla vers le sac de sable. Damon posa la bouteille et la barre et passa une main sur son visage, regrettant visiblement ses paroles.

« Écoute... Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça comme ça. »

Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui, donnant des coups de poing réguliers dans le sac. Il se mit à côté d'elle pour essayer d'attirer son attention, mais elle avait le regard fixé devant elle, les sourcils froncés.

« Mais je n'ai pas tort ! Ça ne sert à rien que tu t'entraînes à lever des haltères, tu ne l'avais pas fait avant ! Ce genre d'exercices ne te rendra pas tes capacités ! »

Il se prit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et recula de deux pas, étonné. Elle sourit, fière d'elle.

« Il y a un mois, je n'aurai pas pu te faire reculer. Tu disais ?

-J'en dis Merde ! Je sors avec Rambo ! »

Il para un nouveau coup de poing et dût sauter pour esquiver un coup de pied en balayette.

« On est pas sur le ring Maria, si tu tombes ça va faire mal ! Prévint-il.

-Parle pour toi. »

Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva du sol, ceinturant ses bras, mais elle lui décocha un coup de tête particulièrement bien placé, qui la fit retomber sur ses jambes. Elle flancha à la réception et poussa un petit gémissement. Damon se baissa à son niveau, inquiet. Elle en profita pour l'envoyer au tapis d'un coup de poing dans le ventre et il s'étala sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle s'assit sur lui en cavalier et plaqua ses bras de chaque côté avec ses mains.

« Je suis au top, ne rumine pas trop la défaite ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

Il sourit également, puis sans crier gare lui rendit son coup de tête et elle tomba à la renverse, se tenant le front. Il prit sa place au dessus d'elle et émit un petit rire.

« Tu as oublié que tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment battu ! »

Elle émit un petit son entre le rire et le gémissement, se tenant encore le front.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais la tête dure, enfoiré... »

Il se fit pardonner d'un léger baiser et la remit sur ses pieds.

« Elena est passée, elle t'a laissé de quoi manger pour ce soir...

-Pas la peine. Je reviens en chasse dès ce soir ! »

Il la regarda avec insistance, puis laissa tomber. Il aura bien le temps de lui faire changer d'avis dans la journée.

« En attendant, dans une demi-heure tu dois être chez le médecin, alors...

-Alors je file, j'ai compris ! »

Elle monta lentement les marches, sa bouteille d'eau à la main, et Damon ne la quitta pas des yeux une seconde.

« Arrête de mater mes fesses ! »

Il leva les mains comme un coupable prit sur le fait, et rigola.

* * *

« Très bien, relâchez maintenant... Parfait. Eh bien je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait aussi rapidement, mais vous m'avez l'air pratiquement remise ! »

Maria grimaça légèrement, faisant sourire le médecin.

« Pratiquement ? Je me sens dix fois mieux qu'il y a quelques jours ! Et je fais du sport quotidiennement !

-Oui, et c'est tout à votre avantage, mais malheureusement vos muscles ont été poussés à l'excès, et d'ailleurs j'avoue ne pas m'en remettre moi-même, je n'ose pas imaginer la douleur à laquelle vous avez été exposée...Mais si je peux faire un jeu de mot médiocre, vous avez votre propre talon d'Achille, désormais !

-Mon talon... »

Instinctivement, elle jeta un œil à ses pieds.

« C'est la partie la plus sensible de votre corps dorénavant, il va falloir que vous y alliez doucement. Tout ce que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas vous amuser à sauter de mur en mur ou de faire du saut à l'élastique, j'ai votre promesse ?

-Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour les murs ! »

Des cris dans le couloir retentirent, et le docteur s'excusa et y courut. Damon fronça les sourcils et ils se précipitèrent dehors également. Une jeune femme brune, les mains et le corps couverts de sang, apparemment blessée, pleurait sur un corps allongé sur un brancard, qui venait apparemment d'arriver.

« Elle l'a tué ! Elle l'a tué je vous dis ! La dame blanche l'a tué ! »

Maria et Damon se regardèrent, un étrange sentiment au fond des tripes. Ils allèrent régler les frais et sortirent, non sans avoir jeté un œil au corps.

Montant dans la voiture de Damon, il prirent le temps de graver l'image dans leur esprit.

« Il a été... étouffé ?

-Je sais pas trop... Ses yeux sortaient vraiment de ses orbites...

-Tu as entendu ce que cette fille a dit ? »

Elle hocha la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le bâtiment dans lequel elle devait certainement encore se trouver.

« Rentre tout seul, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur cet homme... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, elle était déjà dehors. Claquant la langue, il démarra et se mit en direction de la maison de la jeune femme.

Maria chercha son chemin dans l'hôpital, deux cafés à la main. Elle se rafraîchit avant de se mettre en quête de la chambre 371 : La jeune femme hystérique avait été placée ici en attendant de signer sa décharge. Elle avait du sparadrap sur le front, et une attelle bleue à la jambe. La porte était ouverte, et Maria n'eut qu'à entrer en tapotant la porte pour faire remarquer sa présence.

L'autre leva la tête vers elle, visiblement étonnée de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'un médecin entrer. Maria s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était temps de prouver à quel point elle jouait bien la comédie.

« Je suis une habituée des lieux, je me suis dit qu'on avait tous besoin d'un café dans ce genre d'endroit. »

Elle tendit un café à la jeune femme, qui eut un frisson avant de s'en saisir. Jetant un œil expert sur la feuille de soin sur la table, elle vit qu'elle s'appelait Lily.

« C'est vraiment...Gentil à vous. Habituée ?

-Mon fiancé est ici depuis plus de quatre mois. Accident de voiture... » Ajouta-t-elle et Lily hocha la tête lentement. « ...On attend patiemment qu'il revienne.

-Au moins, il y a une chance qu'il se réveille. »

Les larmes pointèrent au bord des cils de Lily, qu'elle essuya rapidement.

« Mark ne s'en est pas tiré. Il a toujours été très fort, mais... »

Maria inspira longuement et laissa le silence poindre, comme pour faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas connu. Elle avait un sale goût dans la bouche, le goût d'un trop-plein de morts pour rien. Elle tenta de ravaler cette idée avec une gorgée de café brûlant.

« Quand je suis sortie de l'accident, j'avais une belle bosse à la tête aussi. » Remarqua-t-elle.

Lily passa une main sur son front, et entreprit de stabiliser son souffle, qui avait brusquement commencé à faire des siennes.

« C'était pas un accident. C'est cette chose – Cette femme. On roulait tranquillement, et elle est apparue, alors on a braqué. Les flics ont dit qu'on l'avait heurté, mais c'est faux. Elle est passée au travers !

-Vous rouliez si vite qu'elle est passé par le pare-brise ?

-Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Elle est passée au travers de la voiture, comme si nous n'étions que du vent ! »

Le cerveau de Maria s'agita sous son crâne, des centaines de connexions se faisaient dans ses souvenirs pour identifier une créature capable de passer au travers de la matière. Mais à part les fantômes...

« Je sais, vous vous dîtes que je suis folle. De toute manière même moi je n'y crois pas vraiment...

-Non, je ne vous crois pas folle. » Répondit-elle d'une voix lente et basse, presque comme un grondement sourd. « Elle était comment, cette femme ? »

Lily lui lança un drôle de regard, mais elle n'en avait que faire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait l'air bizarre, mais après tout cette jeune femme s'était probablement fait la même réflexion à propos d'elle-même. La solidarité dans la folie, sans doute.

« Je ne saurais pas trop...Elle était entièrement en blanc, une longue robe blanche, comme ces chemises de nuit d'il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Elle était si pâle, si maigre... Qui aurait-pu penser qu'elle avait autant de force... »

La voix de Lily dérapa en sanglot et elle porta une main devant ses yeux. Le simple fait de froncer les sourcils devait lui faire un mal de chien, pensa Maria en posant protectivement une main sur son épaule.

« Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était qu'une question bête. »

Une infirmière entra dans la pièce. Les bras chargés de papiers, elle entreprenait de faire le tri en même temps qu'elle marchait, et ses yeux se posèrent avec méfiance sur Maria, qui ne fut nullement ébranlée par cette nouvelle venue.

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, voilà mon numéro. » Dit-elle en gribouillant les neuf chiffres sur le dos d'un vieux ticket de caisse. « Quoi que ce soit. Je suis disponible de jour comme de nuit.

-Merci. » Fit Lily en reniflant, le visage humide.

Maria fit un signe de tête à l'infirmière suspicieuse et fit demi-tour.

« Il y avait ce regard. »

Elle se tourna aux mots de la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

« Elle avait l'air tellement enragée, mais quand elle m'a regardé...De la sympathie. Comme vous. Comme là. »

Maria hocha la tête une seule fois, puis esquissa un sourire et sortit. Outre la désagréable surprise d'avoir été comparée à un monstre, elle se sentait déstabilisée. Depuis quand les spectres éprouvaient-ils de la sympathie ? Et de même, pourquoi était-elle encore en vie ?

Son téléphone sonna, et elle décrocha, dirigeant par la même occasion tous les regards haineux des employés de l'hôpital sur elle. Pas de téléphones dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

« Damon, salut, on s'est vu il y a quoi, vingt minutes ? Fit-elle remarquer, agacée.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, et vite. J'ai fait une boulette je crois ! »

Elle soupira, et eut presque envie de piquer une crise comme une enfant de six ans devant une nouvelle poupée trop chère. Elle avait les nerfs à vif et Damon avait ce don d'aggraver son cas minute par minute.

« J'arrive, ne touche à rien et garde les mains dans tes poches. »

* * *

Il s'avéra que Damon avait en effet « fait une boulette », le genre de boulette qu'en général, il aurait pu régler seul, grâce à ses aptitudes personnelles. La situation avait pourtant tendu vers un puits de calamités approchant à cent kilomètres à l'heure, prêtes à renverser Maria d'une traite.

Elle pénétra dans son salon et sursauta à la vue d'un corps immobile à moitié renversé sur le divan, prêt à tomber par terre. Damon se tenait accoudé à la cheminée, frottant frénétiquement le bas de son crâne. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un rugissement et fonça sur Damon, qu'elle frappa partout où elle pouvait l'atteindre.

« Pour une boulette, c'est une putain de boulette ! T'as tué quelqu'un et tu me ramènes le corps ? »

Un gémissement dans son dos lui indiqua qu'elle s'était trompée sur son premier point, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de fulminer sur le crétin de vampire qui n'avait certainement pas fait que dire bonjour à ce pauvre homme.

« Je ne lui ai rien fait, il s'est évanoui !

-On se demande bien pourquoi Damon ! Pourquoi hein ? Pourquoi... » Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, qui ne lui fit presque aucun mal. « ...Est-il... » Un autre, plus violent, elle vit les coins de sa bouche se tordre alors qu'il accusait le coup. « ...Évanoui dans mon salon ? » Au troisième coup de poing, il expira et poussa un petit « Oof ! » en se repliant sur lui-même. Il sourit, et elle ravala le commentaire qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer, préférant soupirer. Elle s'accroupit contre la paroi de la cheminée, bras pendants sur ses genoux.

« Raconte, c'est quoi l'embrouille ?

-Je suis arrivé devant la maison, sa voiture était garée. Il était là à attendre sous le porche, alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait, et quand il m'a dit... Ça m'a un peu énervé. En fait, ça m'a surtout paru suspect. Alors j'ai un peu perdu mon sang froid et je lui ai fait ma petite grimace personnelle !

-Alors maintenant tu tires la gueule dès que quelqu'un te paraît suspect ?

-Je tire la gueule quand on en veut à ma copine. Et surtout, les seuls personnes que tu attires sont des créatures malveillantes ou des tueurs, et je suis la preuve de tout ce que je viens de dire, alors je pense avoir eu de bonnes raisons ! »

Maria leva les yeux au Ciel – il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la petite voix dans sa tête ne lui rappelle qu'elle était une saleté d'hypocrite pour tuer autant de bestioles, et rentrer pour passer la nuit avec un vampire. Elle avait encore du mal à assimiler le côté paradoxal de sa vie, elle qui n'avait vécu jusque là que dans un monde fait de « tout noir ou tout blanc ». Elle rougit néanmoins à la possessivité de son petit ami, de sa manière si brutale de dire tout haut ce qu'elle avait encore du mal à murmurer : Ils étaient ensemble. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, comme quand on dit ça entre deux cours à une copine de collège, non, elle lui _appartenait _véritablement. Au milieu de toute cette hargne qu'elle lui montrait parfois – elle ne savait pas être douce et calme comme toutes ces nanas de séries TV – elle se rassurait en se disant qu'il comprenait tout de même ses intentions. Elle n'avait pas renoncé à ce qu'elle était depuis la naissance pour rien. Et il savait très bien ce qu'elle entendait par _renoncer. _

Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme blond sur le divan, qui commençait à s'éveiller. Il avait l'air très gauche, son corps était grand, peut-être faisait-il au moins une demi tête de plus que Damon Il était fin, mais pas mal-nourri, au vu de ses bras finement musclés sous sa chemise sombre recouverte d'un petit pull noir. Il avait la peau tellement blanche qu'on aurait cru qu'il avait été séquestré au fond d'une cave pendant des mois, mais ses lèvres rosées indiquaient qu'il n'était pas en mauvaise santé. Alors qu'il faisait une légère grimace de douleur – bien sûr, lorsqu'il s'était évanoui, Damon n'avait sûrement pas eu la bonté de le retenir, et il avait dû se cogner quelque part – elle entrevit des dents blanches, mais légèrement décalées. Il avait l'air propre sur lui, et elle s'attendait presque à l'entendre vociférer avec un léger accent anglais digne de la famille Windsor.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Damon baissa les yeux vers elle avec une moue interrogatrice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu dire pour que tu réagisses comme ça ?

-Tu ne vas certainement pas aimer...

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Elle fixa Damon, et lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, l'air contrit, elle se sentit happée de nouveau par le tourbillon de problèmes qui l'avait submergé au sortir de l'hôpital. Elle posa de grands yeux éberlués sur le jeune homme qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle eut envie de hurler au cauchemar.

« Il a dit qu'il était ton frère. »

* * *

TAN TAN TAN ! La suite est en route, ne vous en faites pas !

**Lucie96** : Ce n'était peut-être pas très compréhensible, en effet ! Mais ça rajoute un côté bordélique, non ? MDR En tout cas oui, tout ça pour son foutu spectacle...Mais il y a des choses qui sont très importantes pour certaines personnes, on n'a qu'à dire que c'était son œuvre inachevée ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en tout cas !

**Lardon-ette** : "J'ai bien aimé le fait qu'elle soit morte" Ouuuh, fais attention Patty va venir te hanter et te faire faire des grands écarts XD Mais oui, j'ai un peu honte quand même d'avoir crée ce personnage uniquement pour qu'elle meure...Une perte nécessaire, on appelle ça comme ça ?Par contre j'ai été super fière de moi en ramenant Anna à la surface, même si techniquement je n'ai fait que m'inspirer des événements de la série, que je vais dorénavant suivre d'un peu plus près ! Voilà, c'était l'info du jour ! MDR

**April** : MARIA EN TUTU. C'est une chose que je n'ai pas réussi à m'imaginer, même en écrivant le ballet. C'est con non ? Mais impossible de représenter cet animal sauvage qu'est Maria dans des collants XD C'est en effet très drôle ! Patty était une chochotte en effet ! Mais je me demande si je n'aurai pas eu la même réaction... En moins égoïste sans doute ! En tout cas ça me fait vraiment plaisir de lire que ma scène du ballet était bien écrite, ça me rassure parce que...J'ai galéré. Bien comme il faut. Du coup merci, MERCI !

_**Si vous voulez avoir une idée de la musique utilisée au chapitre précédent pour le ballet, il s'agit de "Sadness Waltz" de Charlie Mole, la bande originale du film (oui, je sais, c'est une magnifique coïncidence) "Le portrait de Dorian Gray" ( youtube /watch?v=x4Umh-intCQ ).**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis très heureuse de finalement pouvoir vous donner ce chapitre 27 ! J'ai promis à une lectrice fidèle de poster dès la fin de mes partiels, mais finalement je n'ai pas pu attendre ! C'était très difficile, j'espère que cela va valoir le coup et que je n'ai pas tout raté, j'espère aussi que l'histoire ne va pas déclencher en vous de la haine à mon égard ! Car comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce chapitre va être riche en rebondissements ! Mais en dépit des apparences, il y aura une suite à ce chapitre, donc ne me lancez pas de sorts vaudou après avoir fini votre lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

_« Il a dit qu'il était ton frère. »_

William ne pouvait lever ses paupières suffisamment pour prendre connaissance des lieux, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était à demi perché sur un canapé, et qu'il y avait de la lumière artificielle, preuve qu'il devait déjà être tard. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda pourquoi et comment il était arrivé là, mais toute question devint futile lorsqu'il croisa des yeux d'un bleu gris magnifique. Ces yeux étaient tellement grands, tellement beaux, comme ceux de ses rêves.

« Ma... »

« Maria ! On fait quoi alors ?

-Attends.

-Chouette, attendons donc qu'il te saute à la gorge, c'est vrai que mourir une, deux, trois fois...

-La ferme ! J'ai dit attends ! »

La voix masculine qui résonna à ses oreilles lui rappelèrent de mauvais souvenirs, et il se leva brusquement dans un « OH ! » qui fit sursauter et s'affoler les deux autres. Maria avait déjà saisit un pied de biche qui résidait près de la cheminée, et Damon... Il avait sortit les crocs.

« Putain de merde qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » S'écria William en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Damon, arrête de tirer la gueule !

-Je crois qu'il parlait de ton pied de biche. »

Elle remua la base de l'instrument entre ses doigts avec hésitation, puis bégaya :

« Peu importe ! Qui vous êtes bon sang ? »

Il mit les mains devant lui, et se redressa lentement. Autant était-il paniqué par la situation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer cette jeune femme devant lui, et ressentit à son grand étonnement une certaine fierté de la voir si farouche, si forte.

« Je m'appelle William Ambrose, je ne veux pas vous faire de mal...

-Ambrose ? Je connaissais un homme du nom d'Ambrose, » Remarqua Maria d'un ton menaçant.

« Je sais, il était très proche de vous... De toi, et de nos... De tes parents.

-Ne fais pas semblant d'avoir du tact maintenant, espèce de sale petit...! »

Maria posa sa main sur le torse de Damon alors qu'il s'était avancé suffisamment pour sentir le souffle affolé du jeune homme sur son visage. Ce fut à cet instant qu'il vit l'éclat de détermination et de fierté dans ses yeux, le même qui animait les yeux de la jeune femme à ses côtés. La ressemblance frappante le frustra, car lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de croire qu'il existait « un autre Goretti ».

« Damon, rentre s'il te plaît. »

Il lui jeta un regard effaré. Alors ce cinglé arrivait, lui annonçait par A plus B qu'il était son frère, et Damon devait rentrer chez lui ?

« Euh, non !

-S'il te plaît. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un se renseigne sur lui aussi vite que possible, tu sais qui appeler.

-Si tu as besoin que je passe un coup de fil, je peux aussi bien rester ici !

-Damon, dégage ! »

Il soupira, attrapa sa veste et son téléphone, puis revint près d'elle et posa un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Je serai chez Elena. Quant à toi, » Fit-il en se tournant vers William, « Un seul mouvement de travers et je le sentirai. Et crois-moi, je ne suis jamais loin, et je suis très méchant. »

Il partit en un coup de vent et Maria se détendit. Réalisant qu'elle avait toujours le pied de biche dans les mains, elle le remit en place sans tourner le dos au jeune homme, puis se frotta les mains.

« Il n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il en a l'air.

-Oui, c'est juste qu'il n'est pas dans ma nature de considérer les vampires comme des êtres capables d'intégration sociale...

-Comment sais-tu ce qu'il est ? Je veux dire, à part pour le truc du...Visage ? »

William sourit faiblement et se rassit sur le canapé, un peu plus détendu. Maria en profita pour amener une chaise et s'assit devant lui.

« Comme tu as pu le deviner, j'ai reçu des leçons de la part du Père Ambrose, moi aussi. Enfin, plus que des leçons. Il m'a recueilli et élevé il y a maintenant vingt ans de ça... Ce sera plus simple si je te raconte tout, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Maria hocha la tête, et partit à la cuisine faire du café, qu'elle amena quelques minutes plus tard.

« Alors...

-Je suis humain. Si c'était ta question, bien sûr. Je n'ai aucune spécificité particulière, je ne suis pas une réincarnation, je n'ai pas de capacités. Je ne connais pas vraiment les circonstances de mon abandon, et pour tout te dire, avant la mort du Père Ambrose, je m'en fichais pas mal. Mais il y a quelques semaines, après son enterrement, son notaire est venu me voir et m'a donné des lettres, avec le reste de ce que prônait le testament. C'était des lettres écrites de sa main, destinées à m'être délivrées à sa mort : Je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois seul après ça... »

Le regard de Maria dériva dans le coin de la salle où, deux mois plus tôt, elle avait découvert le corps du prêtre, assassiné par sa sœur. Leur sœur ?

« Comment tu m'as retrouvé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il parlait de tes parents. Dans les lettres, je veux dire. Il m'a donné des indications, sur l'identité de mes parents, leur nature. Je n'ai eu qu'à faire des recherches de mon côté pour trouver qu'il ne restait plus que toi.

-Oui, nous sommes les plus maudits après les Kennedy, il paraît ! » Blagua-t-elle et il rit faiblement.

« J'aurais voulu savoir comment ils étaient... C'est pour ça que je suis là, avant tout. Et je dois avouer qu'en te voyant, j'ai du mal à croire que tu n'es pas ma sœur ! Même si tes cheveux...

-Je suis blonde, techniquement. Mais ce n'était pas...Pratique. Pour ce qui est de...Nos parents, s'ils le sont vraiment, tu dois déjà connaître leur histoire. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'était des parents géniaux. Ils le sont toujours, d'ailleurs. Quelque part.

-Et à propos de Lucy... »

Les cheveux à la base de la nuque de Maria se hissèrent et elle passa une main sur son visage.

« Je sais qui elle était, ce que je veux dire..., commença-t-il.

-C'était une meurtrière. Et je ne sais pas comment te dire ça autrement... Elle a tué le Père Ambrose. Ainsi que Gabriel, mes amis... Elle a tenté de me tuer et ça s'est retourné contre elle. Voilà l'histoire de la famille. »

William soupira longuement, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le visage bas.

« Tu as raison, pire que les Kennedy. »

Elle rit, puis se leva et remballa le sucre et les tasses.

« Tu peux dormir ici si tu veux, mais il y a une chose que je veux. Un test. Demain, à l'hôpital.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, je pense, » acquiesça William et elle admira ses fossettes, les même que celles de son père.

Elle lui montra sa chambre, ils y déposèrent ses bagages, puis elle commanda à la pizzeria du coin de quoi manger.

Une heure plus tard, un coup de fil la fit sursauter en pleine conversation. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Damon et répondit aussitôt.

Lorsqu'elle lâcha son téléphone et courut à l'extérieur, William redouta qu'un autre drame ait frappé la famille Goretti.

* * *

Damon n'avait pas pensé qu' Elena n'était peut-être pas chez elle. Alors lorsqu'il sentit qu'il n'y avait que leur tante à la maison, il grogna et préféra rentrer à la Pension, même si le trajet était un peu plus conséquent. De toute manière, et même si cela lui arrachait la langue de l'avouer, ce William avait l'air partant pour être réellement le frère de sa petite amie. Alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture, il vit les phares de la Mini au loin, et s'approcha d'Elena, s'apprêtant à la féliciter pour son timing parfait. Mais lorsqu'elle descendit, les joues mouillées et les yeux rouges, il ravala son sourire et alla lui saisir le bras doucement.

« Hey, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Damon ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Tu as besoin de...

-Non, j'ai besoin de rien. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-Je me suis disputée avec Jeremy ce matin, et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que je remette ça avec Stefan aussi ! Mais c'est rien, c'est juste un mauvais jour...

-Je vois, c'est assez difficile quand le monde s'acharne à faire de vous le dindon de la farce, je m'y connais... Même si tu fais un plus beau dindon que moi. »

Elle rit entre ses larmes, et Damon se sentit le besoin étrange de se féliciter de lui avoir rendu son sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois prendre ça comme un compliment !

-Venant de moi, mieux vaut tout prendre comme ça !

-Merci, Damon. »

Elle se hissa sur ses pointes de pied pour l'embrasser sur la joue, et il lui sourit. Elena sentit alors la même chaleur que lorsqu'un peu plus tôt, il l'avait empêché de s'étaler par terre. Elle se sentait protégée, comme si elle avait une valeur inestimable à ses yeux. Il n'allait pas l'en empêcher, pensa-t-elle, alors qu'elle fixait le vampire, il ne pourrait pas, parce qu'elle n'était pas toute seule à ressentir cela.

Mais à la seconde où elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle se sentit malade. Stefan. Maria. Comment avait-elle pu ? Elle recula de trois pas, plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts fixant le vampire, dont les sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais.

« … Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Souffla-t-il après plusieurs secondes.

-Je suis désolée Damon, ça ne se... Désolée ! »

Elle rentra chez elle et il agrippa son cuir chevelu à deux mains, poussant un juron. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Une petite dispute et la voilà qui partait en vrille, et lui payait les pots cassés ! Pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années, il se prit à penser « Ce n'est pas bien ! ». Paniqué, réalisant qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la maison de Maria, il tendit l'oreille en quête du moindre éclat de colère ou d'insultes cinglantes à son égard. Tout ce qu'il entendit furent les faibles pulsations cardiaques des deux personnes dans la maison, et le bruit étouffé d'une conversation calmement menée. Il n'était pas question de revenir avant d'avoir appelé Michael, le propriétaire du No Man's Land, et il ne lui était désormais plus permis d'observer la maison de celle d'Elena. Encore sonné, il décida de récupérer sa voiture et fonça en direction de la Pension, là où un grand verre de Brandy pourrait lui éclaircir les idées.

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, comme si les parois de son crâne s'apprêtaient à céder sous la pression. Les deux mains sur le volant_pour éviter de s'arracher les cheveux_ il tenta de se concentrer sur la route. Il aurait sué à grosses gouttes s'il avait été normal.

« Calme toi mon vieux, sinon tu vas finir par péter un plomb ! » se répéta-t-il, complètement dépassé par ce qui lui arrivait. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, pourquoi, comment, qu'avait-il pu se passer pour que le mal fasse son apparition ? Avait-il été empoisonné d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Maria aurait peut-être la réponse...

À la simple pensée de Maria, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Maria. Maria. Il plissa les yeux et les ouvrit de plus belle, appuyant par réflexe sur la pédale d'accélération. Maria !

« Maria ! Maria ! » dit-il plus fort, et même l'écho n'arrangea pas le problème. Le problème était déjà là depuis longtemps, il ne l'avait jamais quitté. Il croyait pourtant qu'elle s'en était débarrassée pour lui, pour toujours ! Mais dorénavant il souffrait, il souffrait terriblement et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vraiment rien faire pour se sauver.

Derrière chaque « Maria », le visage d'Elena prenait possession de tous ses souvenirs et de toute sa faculté de penser. Il se sentait lentement dévoré par les émotions qu'il avait pensé complétement disparues, une lente torture qui détruisait graduellement chaque parcelle de ce que Maria représentait pour lui. Ce fut l'un des rares moments où la douleur à l'intérieur de lui se trouva dédoublée par la peur de perdre son bien le plus précieux.

« Non, non, non... » murmura-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la route, détaillant chaque sourire, chaque blague, chaque moment passé avec elle, essayant de se persuader qu'ils étaient le plus important, qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans tout cela. Il empoigna son téléphone, composa son numéro. Mais peu à peu les mots qu'il se répétait finirent par perdre leur sens, et le Damon de Maria disparut, ne sachant s'il reviendrait un jour. Avant même la première tonalité, il annula l'appel. Il aurait tellement aimé que ce fusse comme une perte de mémoire, un gros choc sur la tête, avec la possibilité qu'il revienne rapidement à lui, mais il se souvenait de ses moments avec Maria. Il n'en voyait simplement plus l'intérêt, n'en sentait plus le goût. Qu'allait-elle dire ? Elle allait certainement le transpercer d'un pieu s'il lui avouait ! Dans une optique de survie, il décida de tout garder pour lui.

Il avait pendant quelques secondes regardé la route sans la voir, et lorsqu'un éclair blanc passa à travers lui, il fut soudain prit d'une quinte de toux, impossible de s'arrêter. L'éclair se matérialisa et une jeune femme trop pâle se trouva à califourchon sur lui, en chemise de nuit, ses petites mains serrées autour de son cou avec une telle force qu'il aurait pu suffoquer s'il avait eu besoin de respirer. Cependant, la quinte de toux était déjà assez inconfortable. Il essaya de se dégager, une main sur le volant, l'autre repoussant l'apparente Dame Blanche qu'il était censé chasser.

« Infidèle ! Hurlait-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne mérites pas mon amour, Matthew Hogan ! Tu ne le mérites pas ! »

Elle serra de plus en plus fort, mais voyant qu'il ne mourait pas, ne sut plus quoi faire. Damon lui fit son plus beau rictus.

« Mauvaise pioche, Bloody Mary ! »

Elle hurla, puis disparut, juste assez pour laisser Damon espérer que tout allait bien. La seconde d'après, sa voiture quitta la route et s'écrasa contre les rochers.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le visage au-dessus de lui ne lui inspira ni bonheur, ni soulagement. Cela aurait pourtant dû être le cas. Tout ce qu'il voyait était une jeune femme banale, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, les yeux et le nez rouge d'avoir, probablement, pleurnicher pour rien. Il était un vampire, croyait-elle qu'il mourrait d'un simple accident de voiture ? Il pensa que quelques heures plus tôt, la vision d'une Maria au bord de la névrose l'aurait bouleversé.

« On a fermé l'accès à la route le temps qu'il se remette et qu'on le dégage de la voiture, tu devrais le ramener à la maison, Maria.

-Bien sûr, merci, Sheriff Forbes ! »

Il se redressa et sentit ses côtes se remettre en place avec peine. Maria passa son bras sous le sien pour l'aider à se relever, et il aurait voulu se détacher d'elle, mais il ne fallait pas. En tout cas pas maintenant, ils avaient encore besoin l'un de l'autre. Seulement, pas pour les même raisons.

« Damon, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Forbes m'a dit que quelqu'un t'a vu foncer au travers des barrières !

-J'ai fait une agréable rencontre sur le chemin. Notre dame blanche... » ajouta-t-il face au regard interrogateur de Maria. « C'est un genre de fantôme, elle avait la même apparence que l'autre amateur de peinture de la dernière fois.

-C'est donc ça que j'ai vu hier ! »

Damon tourna son regard vers le nouveau Goretti, l'oeil hagard, n'ayant pas réalisé qu'il était là.

« C'est elle que j'ai vu sur cette route ! Elle est apparue, mais elle m'a simplement regardé du côté de la chaussée...Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un fantôme !

-Mais pourquoi a-t-elle attaqué ce Mark et Damon, quand elle n'a même pas jeté un regard sur toi ?

-Le sex-appeal ? » Suggéra le vampire, et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux, alors que Maria levait les yeux le plus haut humainement possible vers le Ciel.

« Damon, on va te déposer à la Pension, Will et moi avons des plans pour demain.

-C'est Will, maintenant ? Quels plans ?

-On va taper l'incruste à un enterrement ! Expliqua William avec enthousiasme

-J'espère que c'est la petite sortie en famille et pas les cadavres qui te font cet effet là, tu me fais l'effet d'un taxidermiste morbide, dans ton genre... » Avec fierté, Damon vit le sourire de William s'effacer et Maria lui lança un regard noir.

« T'es irrécupérable, tu le sais ? » lança-t-elle avant de partir vers la voiture de William.

« Ouais, je viens de l'apprendre. » marmonna-t-il.

* * *

La cérémonie était simple, mais heureusement pour eux, pas strictement familiale. Ils parvinrent à se glisser dans le cortège mortuaire, vêtus de noir et feignant le recueillement, jusqu'à la place où la terre fraîche venait d'être creusée en un parfait trou rectangulaire. Ils avaient préféré ne pas aller à l'office funèbre, trop habitués sans doute, et comptaient également zapper la réception.

Maria reconnut la petite amie du mort, tenant dans ses mains le cadre où sa photo trônait. Elle pensa à Damon et à sa suggestion quant au sex-appeal, bien que cela revenait à insulter son frère, qui n'était pas si vilain.

« On va rester en retrait je crois, je n'aime pas trop les scandales... On sait jamais, on pourrait me prendre pour une ex petite-amie...

-...Et moi je serais quoi, dans ce cas-là ?

-Eh bien, mon grand frère taxidermiste ?

-L'humour vampirique déteint sur toi...

-Désolée, je me reprends. »

Ils attendirent patiemment, fixant les personnes présentes pour voir s'ils n'avaient rien de bizarre. Le radar surnaturel de Maria lui aurait été utile, malheureusement tout s'était envolé quand elle fut tuée et ressuscitée. Cela, elle ne l'avait pas encore dit à son pseudo-frère, après tout ils devaient attendre les tests de parenté qu'ils avaient effectué le matin même.

La cérémonie finit dans les larmes, et ils se retirèrent tranquillement, déçus de n'avoir rien vu d'intéressant.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate devant le parking. Maria se hâta sur ses talons pour arriver avant que l'incident ne se termine, et au travers de la foule, aperçut la jeune Lily, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, se débattant avec une autre jeune femme tout aussi dévastée. Une vieille dame à côté d'elle aperçut son air choqué et hocha la tête.

« Qui aurait cru que le pauvre bougre trompait sa fiancée... »

Maria partit aussitôt et rejoint William dans la voiture.

« Il était infidèle, c'est déjà une bonne indication non ?

-C'est déjà ça ! J'ai appelé un ami pour qu'il fasse des recherches sur Matthew Hogan, né dans les années cinquante, on en saura plus dans la soirée.

-Alors rentrons, aucune raison de rester ici. On dîne au Grill ce soir ? J'ai des amis là-bas...

-Bien sûr ! »

Le silence retomba, mais William s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« Est-ce que c'est un genre de...Présentation officielle ? Je veux dire... Y a-t-il une chance que tu me prennes au sérieux, que tu penses que je suis ton frère ?

-Je ne peux pas faire semblant de ne pas voir notre ressemblance...Tu as les fossettes de Gabriel, je te l'avais dit ? Et quelqu'un qui a été élevé par le Père Ambrose ne peut pas être mauvais.

-...Merci. »

En retour, elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

* * *

La Grill était rempli, ce samedi soir, moment privilégié des couples en sortie. La petite bande était réunie presque au complet, ne manquaient que Tyler et Bonnie, qui n'avaient pas encore pu se libérer. Maria avait donc décidé de présenter à tout le monde son demi-frère William Ambrose – Frère seul aurait été trop compliqué à expliquer – qui venait s'occuper d'elle au vu des récents événements. La majorité des « Vous vous ressemblez tellement ! » réjouit Maria. Après tout, s'ils se ressemblaient autant, il n'y avait donc pas de place pour le doute sur l'identité du jeune homme. Damon semblait distrait, il s'était isolé au bar en sirotant son verre de whisky et Maria se demandait si l'accident ne l'avait pas ébranlé plus que ça. Jetant un oeil à ses amis, elle s'aperçut qu'Elena aussi lui jetait de temps en temps des regards inquiets et sourit. Elle se pencha vers elle et posa une main sur la sienne. Elena sursauta et lui fit un petit sourire également.

« Je pense que l'accident lui a retourné quelques synapses, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je lui parlerai ce soir ! » chuchota-t-elle et Elena sembla décontenancée un instant, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

« Ton frère est vraiment adorable, au fait... Ton vrai frère ?

-Oui, vrai de vrai ! Je ne connais pas encore les raisons pour lesquelles je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, mais ça m'est un peu égal pour le moment... C'est agréable de se dire qu'on a encore une famille. Même si Damon remplissait bien ce creux jusqu'à maintenant ! »

Elena était tendue, mais Maria n'en fit pas une histoire : Il était assez commun qu'elle se prenne la tête pour des broutilles, il aurait suffit qu'elle voit Jeremy fumer pour être dans cet état.

« Maria, je ne... » commença-t-elle, mais à ce moment William renversa son verre sur sa gauche, éclaboussant la jambe de sa sœur au passage. Elle sursauta et coupa Elena dans son élan en se levant, tandis que Matt courait chercher de quoi nettoyer. William se répandait en excuses inutiles, et cela fit rire Maria. Il ressemblait tellement à Gabriel ! Toujours désolé, toujours maladroit, toujours tellement adorable. Pendant ce temps, Damon avait attrapé Elena et l'avait traîné sournoisement dehors sans que personne s'en aperçoive.

« Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire, exactement ? » Vociféra-t-il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« J'allais m'excuser ! Après tout c'est ta petite amie, il faut qu'elle sache, elle n'en fera pas un plat ! Elle sait que ça n'aurait pas pu être toi...

-Bien sûr que si, ça aurait pu être moi ! Et si ça avait été à refaire, je ferais en sorte que ça arrive encore !

-Quoi ? »

Elena ne comprenait pas, Damon était pourtant fou amoureux de Maria, rien ne pouvait s'immiscer entre eux... Rien sauf elle. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait forcé la chose, peut-être définitivement, elle avait fait en sorte qu'il s'éloigne de la chasseuse malgré elle, et elle avait réussi. Le regard du vampire, ce regard rien que pour elle, était finalement revenu et elle se détestait d'en être heureuse. À cet instant, les portes se poussèrent et Maria sortit, suivie par William, le pantalon trempé.

« Je crois que la soirée est finie pour moi, je rentre... Il y a un problème ? » Le sourire de Maria fit mal au coeur d'Elena, mais Damon ne la laisserait pas dire la vérité, il était trop tard. Il voulait le cacher pour son bien, non seulement pour Maria mais aussi pour Stefan. Et elle était d'accord.

« J'ai un peu trop bu, Damon l'a vu et il m'a amené prendre l'air !

-Oh ! Tu veux qu'on te dépose en rentrant ?

-Non, je vais rester avec Stefan... »

Elena s'accorda un dernier regard furtif vers Damon, vit à son regard qu'il n'avait pas apprécié cette allusion à son petit ami, et rentra.

« Je vais rentrer aussi, je te vois demain matin.

-Attends ! Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'être...Toi. »

Damon faillit sourire à l'ironie de la chose. Rectification ma petite, je suis moi de nouveau ! Pensa-t-il, mais il posa un baiser sur son front et lui confirma qu'il allait bien, avant de monter en voiture et de rentrer à la Pension. Il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, ôta son T-Shirt et se laissa tomber dans son lit, essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'il avait perdu d'Elena pendant tout ce temps.

Il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte, et fut réveillé par une voix provenant de l'étage inférieur. Maria. Au téléphone. Il était encore trop endormi pour écouter attentivement, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il conclut qu'elle venait d'avoir les résultats des recherches sur la Dame Blanche.

Elle regardait Damon d'un œil vide, alors que la voix de son frère répétait des « Allô ? » à l'autre bout du fil.

« Matthew Hogan était fiancée à une jeune femme. Elle s'est tuée parce qu'il l'avait trompée. Mais tu es déjà au courant.

-Je suis déjà au courant. »

Les « Allô » de son frère s'étaient arrêtés, mais il l'entendait respirer, préférant se taire pour leur laisser le peu d'intimité qu'il leur restait. Maria raccrocha, les yeux fixés sur Damon, et il ne put passer à côté de son visage qui se décomposait lentement. Il baissa les yeux vers le coin de la pièce, et lâcha un soupir. La culpabilité. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il comptait ressentir à cet instant, et pourtant, aussi infime qu'elle pouvait être, elle faisait mal.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda-t-elle, et alors qu'il s'imaginait un cri de colère, sa voix s'était faite menue, presque inaudible, broyée. Il se redressa et s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Depuis la nuit de l'accident.

-D'accord. D'accord...

-Je ne suis pas allé chez Elena, elle est arrivée, elle était triste...

-Non, s'il te plaît, ne dis plus rien... »

C'était une supplique, elle l'implorait pour qu'il se taise, et il se doutait bien que chacun de ses mots était un coup de poignard. Comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà accusé suffisamment. Mais il ne voulait pas empêcher les mots de sortir, il fallait qu'elle sache tout, peu importe le mal qu'il lui faisait.

« Elle m'a embrassé l'espace d'une seconde, et quand j'ai repris la voiture, la douleur est arrivé. J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte que tout ce que tu représentait était parti. »

Maria posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et s'accroupit, et malgré elle les sanglots vinrent forcer leur chemin au dehors de sa gorge. Le bruit qu'elle faisait en essayant de les retenir aurait brisé le cœur de Damon, mais hélas, il n'éprouva même pas une once de pitié pour la petite chose fragile, devant lui. À l'inverse, elle commençait à le mettre mal à l'aise.

Elle se reprit vite, se releva et épongea son visage avec ses manches, puis prit une grande respiration, les yeux fixés au plafond comme pour faire rentrer les larmes qui en étaient sorties.

« C'est ma faute, » parvint-elle à dire, « Je ne voulais pas effacer tes souvenirs, ils faisaient vivre ton humanité... Je suis désolée, tu as eu confiance en moi et...

-Non, tu as eu raison. En fait, je crois que j'ai toujours su qu'ils étaient encore là. Mais je ne savais pas s'ils allaient revenir un jour.

-Je n'ai plus vraiment la main pour l'hypnose, mais je peux essayer de...

-Non. »

Elle plissa les yeux, vaincue. Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas. Elle n'était plus là, elle n'existant plus pour lui, qui était-elle, si ce n'est cette jeune femme banale qui a fait de sa vie un Enfer ? Elle passait chaque seconde à combattre ses larmes, elle savait pertinemment que le Damon d'avant ne supporterait pas de la voir pleurnicher, et si elle voulait faire ça bien, elle devait avoir le contrôle.

« Je suis désolée, Damon. Vraiment désolée...

-Ne le sois pas, je vais très bien. Je vais même mieux, à vrai dire ! Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus ces parois isolantes dans mon cerveau !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il reste de moi, là-dedans ? »

Damon la fixa, ses cheveux décoiffés, ses épaules carrées, ses bras fins et musclés, ses hanches protubérantes. Ses yeux rougis et sa peau blanche.

« Rien. Je me rappelle avoir lutté pour tout retenir, mais je me suis rendu compte que rien ne valait la peine d'être retenu. »

Maria hocha la tête, les bras ballants, les poings serrés.

« Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi... Facile ! » rit-elle sans joie, et Damon plissa les yeux.« Comme quoi...

-On fait quoi maintenant ? » Fit-il en se levant.

Maria resta immobile quelques secondes, pui s'approcha de lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien, sachant que cela allait être la dernière fois. Il sentit qu'elle attirait sa main à elle, paume vers le haut, et la seconde d'après elle l'avait refermé sur un objet fin. Baissant les yeux, il vit le petit bracelet qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire, et sans raison valable, il fut vexé. Il reposa les yeux sur elle, et elle sourit si calmement, si gentiment, qu'il lui en voulut de lui rendre la chose si difficile.

« On se dit au revoir. »

Il l'attira à elle et la serra, mais cela ne ressemblait à guère plus qu'une étreinte paternelle, une tape dans le dos. Il sentit à quel point elle frôlait la surchauffe, et la relâcha. Elle essuya ses larmes, et fit quelques pas en arrière vers la porte, alors qu'il la regardait s'éloigner.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y aura une prochaine fois, je ne sais pas si cela vaux la peine d'attendre. Mais... Je serai là. »

Il ne répondit rien. Il aurait aimé lui crier de se taire, qu'après tout elle devait le détester, que c'était normal, mais qu'elle arrête de lui faire ressentir de la culpabilité alors qu'il ne devrait plus rien ressentir. De toute manière, rien ne serait plus fort que son amour pour Elena. Elle retardait juste l'échéance.

Elle se tourna et marcha tranquillement vers la porte, sans un regard de plus et disparut dans l'escalier. C'était comme une lente injection de morphine, l'effort disparaissait au fur et à mesure, laissant la place au vide. Il était vide. Une page blanche prête à être noircie de nouveau.

Loin, très loin au fond de lui, quelqu'un hurlait de douleur.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le Hall, Stefan venait de rentrer et lui sourit. Elle en fit de même et elle comprit que ce devait être un très pauvre sourire, pour faire disparaître celui du vampire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'inquiéta-t-il, et elle eut toute la peine du monde à rester stoïque. Pauvre Stefan ! Une fois de plus il était pris entre deux feux, incertain de son avenir avec Elena. Une rage sourde grandit en elle, lui permettant de faire s'évaporer les larmes.

« Rien, je suis juste très fatiguée ! Et ce n'est pas tellement la joie en haut non plus ! » sourit-elle et Stefan fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est rien, promis. Des hauts et des bas, être un vampire ou une ancienne sainte ne nous met pas à l'abri ! » Elle tenta une petite blague, mais il n'était pas aussi crédule. Elle décida de laisser couler.

« Si tu as un souci, tu peux m'en parler, tu le sais ? » fit-il et elle se sentit bouillonner.

« Oui, je sais. Toi aussi, tu pourras me parler de tes problèmes dès que tu en as envie. N'hésite pas, surtout. Bon, je rentre chez moi... Bonne nuit ! »

Elle le dépassa et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, mais elle l'entendit :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ressemble à un adieu ? »

Elle se tourna et sourit, mais sentit ses lèvres trembler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Allez, à demain ! » Et elle sortit, claquant la porte derrière elle, espérant qu'elle allait pouvoir rentrer sans craquer.

À ce moment, Elena arriva, venant de garer sa voiture. Elle vit tout de suite la douleur sur le visage de Maria et son visage se décomposa.

« Maria, je suis vraiment...

-Non. Ne... Ne parle pas. » l'interrompit la jeune femme, la mâchoire serrée, une main levée pour la faire taire, « Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire. »

Sous le regard décontenancé et honteux d'Elena, Maria continua son chemin. Elle envoya un message à William pour qu'il vienne la chercher, et continua de marcher, marcher, tant qu'elle en avait la force. Droite comme un piquet.

_He broke your heart_

_He took your soul_

_You hurt inside_

_Cause there's a hole_

_You need some time_

_To be alone_

_Then you will find_

_What you've always known_

« Maria, tu es Maria », se répétait-elle, « Rappelle-toi. Comment étais-tu ? Qui étais-tu avant tout ça ? Qu'étais-tu ? ». Ses jambes prises de fourmis ne la supportaient plus, elle s'assit sur le bord de la route, encore trop près de la Pension à son goût. Mais elle ne pouvait plus marcher, c'était terminé.

_You need some time_

_To be alone_

_Then you will find_

_What you've always known_

« Peu importe. Maintenant tu n'es plus rien. Tu es vide. Dépendante. Incapable de te relever et de marcher. Un sac d'os en vrac, juste bonne à pourrir sur le bitume. ». Sans pouvoir le retenir, elle poussa un gémissement, qui se transforma en plainte. Ses sanglots percèrent le silence des bois, chaque morceau de son cœur semblait lâché dans un bocal rempli de lames de rasoir, plus douloureux à chaque sursaut.

« Oh Seigneur, c'est pas vrai...! » répétait-elle, les deux mains sur sa poitrine, pliée en deux pour s'enterrer sous le béton, les jambes pliées sur le côté, raclant le sol à chaque spasme. Elle se mit à prier, prier pour qu'il disparaisse aussi facilement qu'elle avait disparu de sa mémoire. William arriva et sortit de la voiture en trombe, l'attrapa gentiment et tenta de la lever, en vain. Il resta sur la route lui aussi, les bras autour d'elle, la berçant comme il le pouvait dans la panique et l'incompréhension.

Elle savait que jamais elle ne pourrait oublier, qu'elle passerait dorénavant sa vie à attendre, attendre du vide, patienter pendant qu'il retombait amoureux et il finirait par ne plus savoir qui elle était, ni à quoi elle ressemblait. Sur son lit de mort, elle prierait pour qu'il vienne lui dire au revoir, mais jamais il ne viendrait. Et pourtant elle attendrait, elle le savait.

_As long as I'm living_

_I'll be waiting_

_As long as I'm breathing_

_I'll be there_

_Whenever you call me_

_I'll be waiting_

_Whenever you need me_

_I'll be there_

* * *

Stefan parvenait à l'entendre, de la Pension. Ses pleurs incessants, sa douleur transperçant dans chaque sanglot, son désespoir. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il courut dans la chambre de Damon, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore là. Stoïque, indifférent, las même. Il l'entendait aussi bien que son frère, il le savait.

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Parce qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ça.

-Elle a besoin de toi !

-Non. »

Stefan l'attrapa par le col et le secoua, renversant une étagère sur son passage.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, à la fin ?

-Ce qui me prend ? Je suis moi. Je n'ai jamais été gentil. Je n'aide pas les personnes en détresse. Je ne pense qu'à moi. »

Stefan le lâcha, ahuri. Ce n'était pas une simple dispute. C'était la fin. Ce n'était alors qu'une période limitée dans le temps ? L'ancien Damon était caché sous sa peau, tout ce temps, attendant l'heure de son retour ? Il n'avait donc pas changé.

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller... » Commença-t-il, mais Damon le coupa.

« N'y vas pas, d'accord ? Elle fait le deuil. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Demain elle ira mieux ! »

Stefan aurait aimé ne pas être un vampire, rien que pour s'épargner la douleur des lamentations de la nouvelle victime de Damon Salvatore.

Le lendemain, lorsqu' Elena et Stefan vinrent prendre de ses nouvelles, ils trouvèrent l'ancienne maison des Goretti complètement vide.

* * *

_**OK, OK, surtout remballez les torches et les fourches, je vous assure que ce n'est pas la fin ! Promis ! Je vais développer la suite en accord avec la saison 3 de la série, qui ne laisse aucune place à Maria ! Je ne pouvais pas du tout l'inclure ! La suite de l'histoire se passera donc entre la saison 3 et la suite (qui n'est pas encore sortie, donc je peux en faire ce que je veux !) **_

_**Etant donné que c'est un chapitre d'une importance toute particulière, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti ! J'accepte même les insultes ! (Enfin calmez-vous quand même !)**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre en tout cas ! Je répondrai à vos commentaire dans le prochain chapitre !**_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je suis de retour avec ce chapitre vingt-huit ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette fiction dure aussi longtemps ! Vous n'en avez pas marre ? Pour tout vous dire, je pense que je vais devoir réfléchir plus fort à la suite de ce chapitre, car je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la manière dont tout cela va finir !_

_Nous voilà donc revenus après une ellipse de presque un an ! Pendant cette période, ce qui se passe, eh bien c'est la fin de la saison 2 et la moitié de la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries ! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour indiquer le moment de l'action. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

« Je vois de la sueur sur ce visage ! »

Maria se tourna, sa chemise dans les mains. Son T-Shirt bleu marine, trempé, était posé sur le banc derrière elle. Elle claqua la porte de son casier et baissa les yeux. L'homme devant elle avait les bras croisés sur son torse imposant, serré dans un costume tout juste à sa taille. Sa chemise blanche faisait contraste avec sa peau sombre.

« C'est le prix à payer pour rester en forme..., tenta-t-elle de blaguer.

-Lorsqu'on est en congé, officier Hiterogue, on ne vient pas se défouler sur des sacs de sable.

-Mais, Monsieur...

-Rentrez chez vous, Hiterogue ! Regardez la télévision, mangez de la glace, faites du tricot, je m'en fous, mais dégagez de mes locaux !

-...Bien, Monsieur. »

Son patron partit, et Maria se tapa la tête contre le casier, avant de soupirer. Elle attrapa son T-Shirt et le mit dans la panière de linge sale du vestiaire. Dessus, en lettres blanches et lisibles, se trouvaient les initiales NYPD.

Elle sortit sur le parking du bureau de police, et un bras se posa sur son épaule pour la stopper. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour le retirer et à la place, jeta un œil à la personne au bout du bras, qui la regardait avec les sourcils froncés.

« Tu laisses ton partenaire sur le carreau pour tabasser un punchingball ?

-Tu aurais préféré être à sa place, Garner ? »

L'officier Garner fit une moue dépréciative et retira son bras, laissant à Maria la possibilité de remettre les mèches de sa queue de cheval dans son dos.

« J'aurais préféré t'inviter à déjeuner, comme prévu, mais étant donné que tu t'es éclipsée... »

Maria se tourna et hésita un instant, l'air interdite, avant de se frapper le front d'une main.

« C'était aujourd'hui ? Je suis désolée, j'ai complètement oublié...

-Bah, c'est pas grave, après tout on se voit quoi...Tous les jours ? Un de plus ou de moins... », fit le jeune homme en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, juste au dessus de la ceinture où son pistolet était rangé.

Maria observa la manière dont ses cheveux blonds faisaient ce qu'ils voulaient, chose qui ne pourrait pas être possible s'ils avaient été des agents normaux de la police de New York. L'unité spéciale d'intervention avait droit à quelques faveurs et à un peu de laxisme dans la tradition de la coupe brosse.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je crois avoir une ou deux places qui traînent pour le match amical des Nets, ça te dit ?

-Une ou deux places qui traînent ? Ce sont des places pour un match hors saison des Nets de Brooklyn, certaines personnes tueraient pour ça, et tu dis que tu as une ou deux places qui traînent ? » S'offusqua Garner, et le rire de Maria lui remit les pieds sur terre. « Tu me fais marcher, hein ?

-Tu prends les bières, je prends les places, passe me chercher à sept heures trente tapantes, sinon je te botte le cul, Garner !

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, Officier Hiterogue ! Mais attends, j'oubliais, c'est moi le plus haut gradé ici ! »

Elle avait déjà enfourché sa moto et lui répondit par un doigt d'honneur, auquel il sourit.

« Ça, c'est ma partenaire ! »

* * *

« Alaric ! Tu as des nouvelles de Damon ? »

Alaric Saltzman rangea son téléphone en vitesse et se tourna au moment où Elena le rejoignait dans le grand salon de la Pension, l'air fatigué mais déterminée.

« Euh, non, il reste très libre dans ses mouvements, si tu veux tout savoir.

-Tu étais au téléphone avec lui ?

-...Oui.

-Et il t'a dit de ne me mettre au courant de rien.

-Exactement. S'il te plaît, arrête de me cuisiner Elena, je suis sûr qu'il fait ça pour ton bien... »

La jeune femme soupira et leva les mains en l'air, totalement impuissante. Cela faisait bientôt deux mois que Stefan était parti avec Klaus pour lui sauver la vie. Deux mois qu'elle tournait en rond sans pouvoir rien faire, sans avoir aucune piste, pas un seul éclair d'espoir. Et alors que les personnes qui lui étaient chères mouraient, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé un seul moyen d'arrêter cette spirale infernale dont elle semblait être le point d'ancrage.

Sa seule source de réconfort était de voir les efforts de Damon pour retrouver son frère, même si très souvent, il lui répétait de ne pas trop espérer, car il connaissait ce dont Stefan était capable. Elle n'osait pas imaginer quelqu'un d'aussi doux et attentionné comme Stefan se tourner vers le monstre brutal et assoiffé de sang que Damon avait l'air de se remémorer.

« Il pourrait au moins me donner des indications sur les lieux où il pourrait se trouver, après tout il n'y va pas à l'aveugle ! Si ?

-Pour être franc, je n'en ai aucune idée, Elena. Espérons qu'il arrive à trouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui pourrait nous éclairer. Quelqu'un de vivant, préférablement. »

Elena avala sa salive difficilement. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Damon avait-il dans l'optique de suivre les cadavres que Stefan aurait laissé sur sa route ? Le traquait-il comme un tueur en série qui laisserait un message pour qu'on vienne le coincer ? Plus le temps passait, plus ce qu'elle entendait de son petit ami laissait penser qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le reconnaître.

* * *

Damon cherchait à tâtons, il le savait.

Il y avait une chance sur dix pour que son frère ou Klaus aient laissé quoi que ce soit de suspect derrière eux. Mais il attrapa tout de même une pile de journaux et posa un billet sur le comptoir de la petite cabane de rue, pleine de magazines et de feuilles de chou. Il retourna à sa voiture et feuilleta toutes les rubriques nécrologiques, les reportages, les éditions spéciales et les informations sur les petits crimes locaux.

Un article à propos du meurtre d'une femme l'interpella, et il lut attentivement de haut en bas, ne ratant aucun détail. « décapitée violemment », « bain de sang », « rituel particulier », « aucun antécédent »...

« Ah, l'écorcheur est de retour... », se dit-il avant de retourner au début du journal pour voir de quelle ville il provenait. « ...Et il frime dans la grande ville, en plus. »

Il eut un sourire satisfait, envoya un message à Alaric pour le prévenir de son déplacement, et se mit en quête de l'entrée d''autoroute la plus proche pour le nord.

« New York... » marmonna-t-il amèrement, « j'adore New York. »

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies _vraiment_ deux places pour les Nets. Avoues, tu avais prévu ça depuis longtemps, non ?

-Je les gardais comme récompense, au cas où tu ferais quelque chose de bien. Tu sais, il faut toujours récompenser les animaux domestiques quand ils font un effort.

-Petite emmerdeuse ! »

Maria sourit fièrement à son coéquipier, puis le bouscula pour lui montrer la direction de leurs places. Il lui fit signe de passer devant et elle s'exécuta Il put voir le bout de son étui dans le bas de son dos et sourcilla. Ils s'assirent et elle aperçut son regard surpris.

« Quoi ?

-Tu sors souvent avec ton arme et ta plaque, quand tu n'es pas en service ?

-On n'est jamais trop prudent, tu crois pas ?

-Je crois surtout que tu es une paranoïaque de première !

-Occupe-toi de ton cul, Jimmy. »

Il eut un faible rire et but une gorgée de sa bière, trépignant d'excitation pour le match. Maria lui adressa un regard en coin et serra les dents. Il n'avait pas tort, elle n'aimait pas sortir sans arme, et cela pouvait lui paraître bizarre, mais pour elle c'était la grande vie de pouvoir porter un pistolet sans la crainte de se faire arrêter pour possession illégale d'armes à feu. Elle en avait le droit, alors elle n'allait pas s'en priver. Et elle était quasiment sûre que malgré ses cinq ans de plus qu'elle dans la police, il n'avait pas la même expérience qu'elle sur ce plan là.

Cela faisait plus d'une demie année qu'elle avait intégré la police de New York, avec un peu d'aide de personnes haut placées. Ce qui aurait dû durer un an s'était finalement accompli en un mois à peine, sa formation n'étant pas réellement une nécessité. Le maniement des armes à part, elle avait appris à se servir de codes, à respecter toutes les procédures, et à assurer des interrogatoires. C'était James Garner, Jimmy, qui l'avait formé en tant qu'officier supérieur à 26 ans. Lorsque sa durée de formation s'était terminée, il avait demandé expressément à ce qu'elle devienne sa coéquipière. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir la garder à l'œil, puisqu'il avait trouvé bizarre, comme tout le monde, qu'elle se montre aussi agile sans avoir jamais été au service de la police ou de toute autre agence de sécurité nationale, et surtout aussi jeune. Après tout, elle avait à peine vingt ans, âge auquel il n'était même pas encore entré dans la section de formation de la police de New York.

Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé et les acclamations diverses commencèrent à fuser. La plupart des spectateurs avaient l'air de sortir du bureau, bien que certains portaient le maillot des Nets de Brooklyn avec ferveur. Certains gosses s'étaient fait maquillés aux couleurs de leur équipe favorite, brandissant mains gantées aussi grandes qu'eux ou grands ballons allongés qu'ils cognaient l'un contre l'autre pour applaudir. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le Basket-ball, mais elle était habituée depuis longtemps, comme quelques enfants dans ce même stade, à faire semblant d'apprécier pour voir le sourire sur le visage de son père. Maintenant qu'elle était adulte, elle n'avait plus besoin de faire semblant Mais l'air enjoué de son coéquipier la força à faire comme si, tout de même. Lorsque Deron Williams marqua un trois-points, elle se leva en hurlant et en applaudissant de toutes ses forces, comme le reste des spectateurs. Dix minutes plus tard, elle consentit à se faire offrir une bière et la décapsula avec le briquet de James.

« Monroe t'a remonté les bretelles, tout à l'heure ? » demanda subitement le jeune homme, et elle avala une gorgée de bière tranquillement avant de daigner répondre.

« Bah, il m'a juste ordonné d'arrêter de squatter la salle de sport. Je dois pas remplir suffisamment mes objectifs pour en bénéficier...

-Il faut avouer que tu y passes plus de temps que chez toi, en ce moment...

-C'est quoi votre problème ? Je me mets en forme pour être plus performante, en quoi c'est mal ?

-C'est mal quand tu t'enfermes dans le travail pour fuir ta vie, et je dois avouer que te voir avec ce comportement à ton âge, ça me fait flipper. T'as l'air aussi dépressive qu'un vieux flic en fin de vie. »

Elle soupira et fixa son regard sur le match sans répondre. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude et elle se tourna finalement vers lui au bout de quelques minutes de jeu.

« Je ne cherche pas à te faire la morale. Mais ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir choisi comme partenaire.

-Je fais mon job comme personne, tu ne regretteras rien du tout. Je trouve seulement injuste d'avoir autant à prouver parce que j'ai quelques années de moins que vous. Toutes ces obligations, les psychologues, les suivis médicaux...

-Tu ne vas pas nous en vouloir d'être sûrs que tu sois en bonne santé, si ?

-Je ne suis pas un gosse.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire ! »

Maria leva les yeux au Ciel et finit sa bière. Le bruit lui donnait la migraine et elle avait besoin de se calmer, aussi prétexta-t-elle une envie pressante et s'éclipsa en direction des toilettes. Un vigile tenta de l'arrêter dans son élan, mais elle lui montra sa plaque et il la laissa passer avec un sourire aimable.

Arrivée près de l'entrée principale, elle fit signe aux agents de sécurité, qui ouvrirent le portail pour elle, et fut sur le parking, seule, dans le silence. Rien à voir avec la cacophonie intérieure. Elle s'assit sur le trottoir loin des regards indiscrets et sortit de petits bouts de métal de sa poche, qui scintillèrent sous les derniers rayons du soleil de juin. Des balles. Elle en conservait toujours sur elle, en argent pur, car outre le fait qu'elle ne puisse plus se balader avec un sac plein d'armes dans le dos, son seul pistolet de service ne contenait que les balles que la police voulait bien lui fournir.

Sentant son téléphone vibrer, elle le sortit précipitamment de sa poche de pantalon et le porta à son oreille.

« Hiterogue. Calme-toi, Sarah. Qui est blessé ? Terry ? Oh, non... Bon, est-ce que tu peux te déplacer ? Il faut que vous bougiez rapidement, laissez l'abri derrière vous et prenez la voiture, remontez jusqu'à Denver, je vous rejoindrai dans trois jours... Combien êtes-vous ? … Alors ça devrait aller, va à Denver dans la Pension des Barnes. Il y aura de la place pour dix. Je te rappelle demain matin pour voir où vous en êtes. Soyez prudents ! »

Elle raccrocha et soupira, souhaitant se trouver à de nombreux kilomètres de là, avec les autres chasseurs en mauvaise passe. Sarah, la jeune femme dont le fiancé avait été chasseur, l'avait contacté un jour, plusieurs mois après son sauvetage, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait mis la main sur des chasseurs errants qu'elle avait rattaché à sa cause. Ils formaient une grande équipe et étaient plutôt efficaces, mais Sarah s'arrangeait toujours pour demander l'aide de Maria, et elle avait fini par devenir leur coordinatrice longue distance. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, elle avait beaucoup de plaisir à voir qu'autant de gens faisaient de la chasse leur vie, comme elle Simplement, elle n'avait pas pris en compte l'inquiétude constante et les longues heures de route pour les rejoindre aux quatre coins des États-Unis.

Un cri strident, puissant mais rapidement éteint, la sortit de sa transe et elle se leva, hésitante, avant de courir vers l'endroit d'où elle pensait qu'il venait. Tout en ralentissant, elle sortit son arme et la tint à bout de bras, orientée vers le bas, légèrement accroupie pour pouvoir se cacher derrière les voitures. Un gémissement parvint à ses oreilles et elle contourna une voiture pour avoir un visuel. Elle compta deux silhouettes, un homme grand, brun, jeune visiblement, et une jeune femme blonde. Il était visiblement soit en train de l'étrangler, comme elle l'espérait, soit en train de la mordre, et elle n'avait aucune envie de croiser un vampire en colère seule dans un parking, sans pieu. Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à trois, puis sortit de derrière la voiture, pointant son arme sur l'individu.

« Police de New York, lâchez-la ! »

Il ne bougea pas. Elle visa son flanc droit, et tira un coup, les yeux bien ouverts. Étonné, le jeune homme relâcha sa proie, qui s'effondra en sanglotant par terre, la main sur sa nuque. Il vit le visage de Maria et eut l'air prit de terreur, la bouche dégoulinant de sang. Il fit un, deux pas en arrière, puis finalement partit aussi vite qu'un vampire pourrait le faire. Maria ne bougeait plus. Les bras toujours tendus, tenant l'arme dans ses paumes moites, elle mit du temps à revenir à elle. Elle la rangea finalement, courut vers la jeune femme et appuya sa main gauche contre sa plaie, saisissant son téléphone portable de la droite.

« Agent Hiterogue, Police de New York section Brooklyn, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance sur le parking ouvert du Madison Square Garden, jeune femme, plaie ouverte à la gorge ! Merci ! »

Ses mains étaient teintées de rouge, mais la blessure ne semblait pas être mortelle. Elle aurait toutefois pu l'être, si elle n'était pas intervenue, et cela la bouleversa. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas son genre, pas lui...

« Stefan... »

* * *

« Tu n'es pas très propre lorsque tu manges, mon cher ami.. »

Klaus se laissa tomber sur le sofa de la grande chambre d'hôtel de luxe, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse, déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise bleue nuit. Stefan, qui s'affairait à nettoyer les taches de sang qu'il avait laissé sur le meuble de la télévision, montra le bandage autour de son torse.

« Sauf qu'il s'agit de mon sang, cette fois-ci.

-Diantre ! » s'amusa l'Original, « Qui a donc essayé de t'assassiner, un bon samaritain comme toi ? »

Stefan ne lui fit pas le plaisir de répondre et alla jeter les essuie-touts dans la poubelle sous le bureau, grimaçant sous la douleur. Cela allait bientôt se refermer, bien sûr, mais pour le moment la blessure lui faisait un mal de chien. Il n'avait jamais fait l'expérience de l'agilité et de la précision des coups de feu de Maria Hiterogue, ex-petite amie de son frère, mais il comprenait à présent pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais vraiment tenu tête.

« Allez, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Qu'était-ce ? Un pieu ? Un poignard ? Une branche passant par là, dont ta dernière victime aurait pu se servir ?

-Une balle, en fait... » finit-il par répondre, à contrecœur. « Je n'ai pas bien calculé mon coup, un agent de police était sur les lieux. »

Il s'assit sur le sofa également et attrapa la télécommande, changeant de chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par tomber sur quelque chose de bien.

« ...Et tu lui as laissé une chance avant de le tuer ? » sourit Klaus, l'air mutin comme à son habitude.

« Elle est encore vivante. Elle ne faisait qu'aider son prochain, je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un parce qu'il fait son boulot...

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps, cela ne te dérangeait pas de tuer ne serait-ce que les témoins de tes massacres ! ...Elle était jolie ? »

Stefan lui lança un regard noir, puis reporta son attention sur la télévision. Vexé, l'Original lui saisit brusquement la mâchoire et fit contact avec ses yeux pour le contrôler.

« Dis-moi la vérité ! » S'énerva-t-il, et Stefan ouvrit de grands yeux. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tuée ?

-Je...Je la connais...

-...Comment ? » Ordonna Klaus et l'autre plissa les yeux, se forçant à ne rien dire de plus, mais les mots se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une chasseuse, elle habitait Mystic Falls, et elle était amoureuse de mon frère...

-Et lui ?

-Il fut un temps...Oui...Mais ça a changé peu avant que tu ne débarques ! »

Il le relâcha, l'air satisfait, et remit ses pieds sur la table, les bras étendus sur le dossier du sofa. Stefan se massa la mâchoire, encore sonné.

« Tu as commis deux erreurs, Stefan : Tu as épargné quelqu'un, ce qui peut être très dangereux pour nous deux. Et ensuite, tu as voulu me cacher la vérité. Et puisque je sais pertinemment que te punir par la violence ne te fais aucun effet, je vais certainement m'en prendre à elle. Quand je la trouverai, bien sûr. Je manque de distractions, ces temps-ci. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et une voix féminine annonça « Service d'étage ! ». Klaus se leva prestement et se frotta les mains.

« Ah, voilà le dîner qui arrive ! » et son regard mauvais donna à Stefan l'envie de vomir.

* * *

James Garner venait de raccompagner sa coéquipière chez elle, encore énervé. Elle s'était montrée aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe jusqu'alors, et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, alors qu'il s'attendait à une explication, elle lui lança un simple « bonne nuit ». Elle entrouvrit la portière, mais il tendit la main et la referma d'un coup sec, la faisant soupirer. Cela ne fit que l'énerver plus encore.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé en renfort ? Ou pourquoi tu n'as appelé personne en renfort, plutôt ?

-Je n'ai pas spécialement eu le temps ! J'étais en train de prendre l'air, j'ai entendu du bruit, j'y suis allée, je me suis annoncée, il n'a pas lâché, j'ai tiré. J'ai respecté la procédure ! » S'obstina Maria.

« Super, sauf qu'un de ces quatre, tu vas finir par rester sur le carreau ! Et s'il s'en était pris à toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire s'ils avaient été plusieurs ? On se serait retrouvé avec un flic et un civil morts !

-Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! Je suis un bon flic, je trouve abject que tu m'engueules parce que je fais passer la vie d'une victime avant la mienne ! J'agirai comme ça, parce que c'est comme ça que je fonctionne !

-Pas question ! Je t'enfermerai chez toi s'il le faut, mais je ne te laisserai pas te jeter en pâture de la sorte ! »

Elle s'apprêta à répliquer, mais lorsque les mots frappèrent, elle eut soudain terriblement mal au cœur : Quelques mois plus tôt, alors que Lucy en voulait à sa vie, Damon avait donné un coup de poing dans une bibliothèque à quelques phalanges de son visage et lui avait dit exactement la même chose.

« Le chef t'a mis en congé exceptionnel pour une semaine de plus, tu devrais en profiter pour réfléchir à tes actions self-destructrices...

-Parfait. »

Elle ouvrit la portière à la volée et rentra précipitamment chez elle, posa ses clés et alla se servir un grand verre d'eau, se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il était près de minuit. William n'était pas rentré ce soir, il était probablement chez Mademoiselle Grey, sa secrétaire.

Elle n'était toujours pas guérie, finalement. Étant donné que son frère ne lui parlait jamais de cette nuit où il l'avait retrouvée abîmée sur le bitume devant la Pension, elle avait pensé, naïvement, en avoir fini avec cette histoire. Avoir tout laissé derrière elle avec les murs de la maison de Mystic Falls, abandonnée et vidée de la cave au grenier. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une nuit pour tout vider, avec l'aide des paroisses voisines. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que même les églises de quartier étaient au courant de l'existence d'êtres extraordinaires comme elle, et pourtant tous les gens de foi de ces petites villes auraient pu la reconnaître entre mille. Elle avait hélas peur qu'ils apprennent qu'elle n'était plus sainte, et pourquoi elle avait abandonné sa vraie nature. Pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui.

La sonnette retentit, et Maria se leva lentement, persuadée que son coéquipier était revenu lui faire des excuses – du moins elle l'espérait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle se trouva nez à nez avec le jeune homme qu'elle avait transpercé d'une balle quelques heures plus tôt. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais il était encore là. Il ne souriait même pas, il avait ce regard blanc et perdu qu'elle n'avait que trop rarement vu assombrir son visage.

« Stefan...Est ce que tu veux...

-Non, ne m'invite pas à entrer, » répondit-il précipitamment, et elle fronça les sourcils. « Ça peut être dangereux.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » finit par demander Maria, perdue.

Stefan lui tendit un petit flacon, qu'elle renifla. Verveine. Elle le but sans broncher et le suivit ensuite dehors, fermant la porte à clé. Les rues de Brooklyn étaient calmes, à cette heure et dans ce quartier. Elle habitait juste en face de l'église St Luke et St Matthew, que le Père Ambrose avait dirigé. C'était un beau et grand bâtiment, tout en longueur, avec des pierres beiges et rosées, et de jolies portes en bois foncé munies de petites fenêtres rondes. Quant à la maison qu'il avait légué à William, elle était de l'autre côté de la rue, aux briques rouges avec un escalier extérieur bordé de jolis barreaux noirs, dans le style New-yorkais. Un arbre devant la façade avait pris une jolie couleur verte, dû à l'été, et les feuilles dépassaient des barreaux, poussées par le vent.

Ils descendirent les escaliers du perron et marchèrent le long de Clinton Avenue.

« Je suis désolée pour...Le coup de feu... », commença Maria, mais Stefan la coupa.

« C'est moi qui suis désolé, je devrais te remercier d'ailleurs. Si seulement tu avais pu être là pour les autres...

-Stefan, je te croyais la dernière personne au monde à pouvoir faire du mal à un humain, alors bon sang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pendant ces derniers mois ? »

Le vampire prit une inspiration et lui raconta tout, difficilement, depuis son départ, jusqu'à son sacrifice pour que Damon soit épargné. Comment ils avaient compris qu'Elijah était le frère de Klaus, la manière assez cliché dont il s'était présenté, la mauvaise surprise lorsqu'il sut qu'il l'avait rencontré auparavant et avait été son _ami_. Pourquoi il était ici, à New York, avec lui, forcé de commettre des meurtres et de se nourrir de sang humain, se détestant d'aimer cela, d'ailleurs. Il avait beau se dire que plus loin il était avec Klaus, moins le risque était grand pour qu'Elena redevienne la cible de ce dernier, cela ne changeait rien. Il lui expliqua pourquoi il avait été obligé de supplier l'Original de sauver Damon, mordu par Tyler. Mais combien de morts, combien de vies détruites pour tout cela...

Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Maria resta silencieuse, ingérant toutes ces nouvelles informations avec peine. Peut-être, si elle était restée là-bas, elle aurait pu les aider. Elle ne possédait plus les mêmes aptitudes qu'auparavant, mais elle restait un atout considérable. Stefan sembla lire dans ses pensées et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, gentiment.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, tu as bien fait de partir. Ça aurait pu être toi, au lieu de Jenna.

-Ou bien on en serait venus à bout, et ça aurait été vite terminé. D'après ce que tu me racontes, la seule raison pour laquelle votre plan n'a pas marché, c'est parce qu'il manquait toujours quelqu'un pour s'assurer que tout marchait. Si quelqu'un avait surveillé Elijah...

-Je me repasse le scénario dans tous les sens depuis deux mois. Ça n'aurait pas marché. » Stefan marqua une pause et Maria put de nouveau admirer ses sourcils se froncer considérablement. Comment était-il redevenu l'éventreur qu'il était autrefois ? Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu le forcer à tant de douleur et à tant de meurtres ?

« Tu n'es pas venu seulement pour me raconter tout ça, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle et il acquiesça.

« Klaus est au courant pour toi. Il m'a contrôlé pour que je lui dise la vérité, et j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille se servir de toi comme moyen de répression envers moi...Ou Damon.

-Ouais, ce qui est totalement inutile, puisque nous ne sommes même pas en contact. » fit-elle remarquer malgré un léger pincement.

Stefan émit un son qu'elle devina signifier « exact », et il se colla au dos du banc, le visage rivé vers le ciel noir.

« Ça devient plus dur, jour après jour. Résister pour ne pas me perdre. » murmura Stefan et Maria se tourna vers lui, le regard peiné. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il traversait. Elle aurait pu l'aider, si elle avait su qu'il était en ville. Et elle aurait pu sauver certaines personnes également. Elle n'osait pas lui demander combien de morts il avait laissé sur sa route.

« Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? » demanda-t-il brusquement, et elle pencha la tête sur le côté, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir tout suivi. « J'ai tué des gens. Je suis mauvais. Tu aurais le droit de me tuer. »

Maria baissa les yeux et se leva, essuyant quelques poussières sur son pantalon. Elle lui fit face et lui tendit la main.

« Parce que j'ai peine à croire que tu ne puisses pas être sauvé. Et parce que tu as une famille qui attend certainement ton retour. »

Il la regarda avec un faible sourire et prit sa main pour se relever.

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt un jour entier que Damon était arrivé à New York, et il prenait lentement conscience qu'un paramètre de recherche lui avait échappé : Le découpage du terrain. Car la Grosse Pomme n'était pas appelée comme telle pour rien. Il avait tout d'abord voulu aller sur les lieux du dernier massacre de son frère et de son acolyte, sans résultat concluant. À croire que revenir sur le lieu du crime ne faisait plus vraiment l'unanimité chez les criminels. Puis, il avait fait parler un officier de police sur l'affaire. Rien non plus. Aussi décida-t-il de louer une chambre et de se faire livrer tous les journaux de la journée, dans l'espoir de récupérer la piste qui l'avait mené jusque là.

Il se réveilla à une heure de l'après-midi, ayant passé la moitié de la nuit à regarder les infos à la télévision et à appeler Alaric en quête d'indices. Il avait eu le droit aux reproches d'Elena et lui promit de l'emmener la prochaine fois qu'il aurait une piste – il espérait donc finir rapidement ici pour ne pas avoir à tenir ses propos. Il appela le service d'étage pour les journaux du matin, et le temps qu'ils furent livrés, il sortit du mini-bar une pochette de sang qu'il but tranquillement. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention en attaquant une femme de chambre, ce serait trop d'effort pour rien.

Lorsque les journaux arrivèrent, il ne perdit pas de temps et attaqua le Times. Rien sur la première page. Rien non plus dans la rubrique nécrologique. Il entreprit alors avec ennui de lire le reste des articles, au cas où. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tomba sur un article qui l'interpella. Son téléphone sonna et il le colla à son oreille distraitement.

« Alaric, je vais commencer à croire que je te manque !

-C'est vrai, à croire que ne pas me faire brutaliser par un vampire alcoolique est un vrai calvaire pour moi. Tu en es où ?

-Justement, je viens de trouver un truc intéressant, écoute ça : « Un match amical des Nets noirci par l'agression sauvage d'une jeune femme sur le parking du MSG. La victime a été attrapée violemment et blessée à la gorge. L'agresseur serait un homme jeune, de type caucasien, aux cheveux bruns. Le témoignage est une source sûre, puisqu'il provient d'un agent de la NYPD qui a fait fuir l'agresseur en le blessant d'une balle dans le flanc. » Le portrait robot ne ressemble pas des masses à Stefan mais il faisait nuit. Et qui irait blesser une jeune femme à la gorge, à part un vampire ? Ou un fan de Twilight complètement barge.

-Certes. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

-Je vais rendre une petite visite à la police de New-York, section...Brooklyn ! Ça promet d'être une grande fête !

-À propos de New-York, tu n'as pas croisé la route de la petite Maria, tant que tu y es ? »

Damon sourcilla, ayant du mal à comprendre le rapport. Puis il comprit que la moitié des anciens amis de Maria pensaient qu'elle était retournée chez elle avec son frère, et il haussa les épaules.

« Qui ça ? » dit-il avant de raccrocher. Il se prépara à sortir et une fois dehors, il jeta la poche de sang vide dans un container. Puis il retourna à l'accueil et demanda à ce que sa voiture soit sortie, et il attendit patiemment que le voiturier lui livre son petit bijou à portée de main, ce qu'il fit au bout de deux minutes. Lorsqu'il sortit, il lui tendit les clés avec un sourire émerveillé.

« C'est une bombe que vous avez là, Monsieur !

-Oui, j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'attentes et de goût pour les belles choses. »

Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et démarra au quart de tour vers Brooklyn.

* * *

« Stefan, ton air maussade me gâche vraiment la journée. Pourquoi n'apprécies-tu pas ce que t'apporte ce merveilleux voyage ? »

Klaus était vêtu très élégamment, dans un costume trois pièce de grande marque. Stefan avait remarqué qu'un autre costume l'attendait sur son lit, mais ne l'avait pas encore enfilé.

« Et pourquoi ces habits pimpants ? Un gala de charité à massacrer, peut-être ?

-Très drôle mon cher ! Vois-tu, ce que j'aime à New-York, c'est que les distractions du soir ne sont pas _seulement prévues_ que le soir, aussi j''apprécierais que tu enfiles le costume qui t'attends dans ta chambre et que tu me rejoignes dans le hall, j'aimerais être à l'heure pour ne rien rater de la magnifique adaptation d'Othello à l'Opéra.

-Et pourquoi ne pas réserver les distractions du soir, pour ce soir ? » s'enquit Stefan avec sarcasme.

Klaus s'approcha de la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux pour admirer la vue. Avec un air solennel, il lui répondit simplement :

« Nous partons ce soir. À cause de tes bêtises, en partie, mais également parce que je vois pour nous une toute autre atmosphère que celle de cette ville bruyante et grossière. J'ai dans l'idée qu'un séjour prolongé à Chicago nous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Stefan serra la mâchoire et alla enfiler son costume. Bien sûr, Chicago. Le repère de leurs méfaits, du temps où ils étaient amis, pour un temps en tout cas. Le temps où Rebekah, la sœur de Klaus, ne cessait de lui courir après. Espérait-il faire remonter à la surface leur amitié plus que douteuse ? Au moins, il se consola en se disant que plus personne ne serait blessé ici, Maria compris.

* * *

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, j'aimerais parler à un responsable ! »

Damon s'accouda nonchalamment sur le bord de l'accueil derrière lequel une jeune secrétaire l'observait, visiblement séduite.

« Euh...Oui, hum, c'est... » elle fit tomber son stylo et le ramassa rapidement, troublée. « C'est à quel sujet ?

-L'agression d'hier au Madison Square Garden, j'ai besoin de plus d'informations...

-La conférence de presse, c'était ce matin. » fit une voix masculine derrière lui et il se tourna lentement, un sourire aux lèvres. L'homme devait n'avoir que deux ou trois ans de plus que lui, en tout cas en âge humain – Beurk, il avait l'impression d'être un genre de chien, lorsqu'il pensait ça.

Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés très approximativement, une barbe de trois jours et une plaque, ainsi qu'une arme de service à sa ceinture. Aussi Damon décida qu'il était temps de la jouer un peu plus fine.

« Je ne suis pas journaliste, c'est juste...Ma petite amie devait aller voir ce match hier et je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle, j'ai peur que ce ne soit elle qui se soit fait agressée... Vous auriez son nom, quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il avec le meilleur air inquiet qu'il pouvait arriver à produire, puisqu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup l'habitude.

L'agent de police soupira, puis se tourna vers la secrétaire.

« Donnez-moi le dossier d'hier, s'il vous plaît.

-Tout de suite, Monsieur Garner. »

Garner, donc. Agent Garner. Ça faisait un peu trop nom de personnage pour mauvais film d'action, mais Damon ferait avec. Il vit le dossier dans les mains de l'agent et attendit patiemment que celui-ci trouve le nom de la jeune femme dont il n'avait rien à faire. Il aurait bien contrôlé l'esprit de la secrétaire, mais c'était trop risqué.

« Meredith Peterson, résidant au 1305 Marble Road à Louisville. C'est d'elle dont il s'agit ? » lut James Garner. Damon eut une mimique embêtée et émit un petit son en pinçant ses lèvres.

« Non, ce n'est pas elle. Mais vous me rassurez quand même, ce mec avait l'air d'un malade, à la manière dont on en a parlé...

-C'est un dérangé un peu fana de films d'horreur, il aime les dents pointues et les effusions de sang... Si votre amie est vraiment perdue, nous pouvons adresser une alerte pour la retrouver, vous savez ?

-Non, ça va aller, je viens d'arriver et je ne suis pas rentré à la maison, elle y est peut-être. En tout cas merci, Agent...

-Garner. James Garner. Je vous en prie. »

Il lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et se tourna pour rentrer, mais il voulait d'abord remercier la jeune secrétaire. Néanmoins celle-ci ne lui accordait aucune attention, cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau. Lorsqu'elle le trouva, elle interpella l'agent.

« Monsieur Garner ! J'ai le certificat d'arrêt de travail de l'Agent Hiterogue, pourriez-vous lui amener ?

-Elle part ce soir en voyage, je crois, mais je la donnerai à son frère. » Répondit Garner, et Damon ne put s'empêcher de tilter sur le nom qu'il venait d'entendre. Après tout, il n'avait rien de répandu, puisqu'il avait été inventé de toute pièce.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez dit Hiterogue ? Comme dans Maria Hiterogue ? » demanda le vampire avec un petit sourire.

« L'agent Maria Hiterogue, en effet. Vous la connaissez ?

-Nous sommes de vieux amis. Vous dites qu'elle est agent de police ? Si jeune ?

-Oui, eh bien elle est très compétente et très douée, même si c'est une tête de mule. C'est elle qui a sauvé cette jeune fille au MSG.

-Et vous travaillez souvent ensemble, pour pouvoir euh, lui apporter son courrier ? »

James Garner plissa les yeux et émit un petit rire. Visiblement l'attitude de Damon l'amusait quelque peu.

« Oui, je suis le partenaire de Maria, en fait.

-Son...

-Son coéquipier.

-Ah. »

Damon hocha la tête, avant de le saluer une dernière fois et de repartir.

Décidément ! Alaric était-il un genre de Madame Irma ? Ou alors lui portait-il juste la poisse ? Lui qui comptait sur un témoin facile à faire parler, il tombait sur celle qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir, et qui ne voulait certainement pas la voir non plus. Et qu'avait-il dit ? Qu'elle partait en voyage ce soir ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser sa seule piste s'échapper, surtout si elle avait vu et reconnu Stefan. Elle était la seule à pouvoir lui indiquer l'endroit où il pourrait le trouver. Il jeta un œil à sa montre, indiquant presque vingt heures. Espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard, il monta en voiture et prit la route vers l'église du Père Ambrose où, il y a presque un an de cela, il était venu la chercher après la mort de Gabriel. À peine fut-il sur la voie de gauche qu'il fut obligé de ralentir. Un bouchon.

« Je déteste cette foutue ville ! » s'écria-t-il en frappant sur son volant.

* * *

Il était presque vingt et une heures lorsque Maria finit de manger. William était passé s'excuser de ne pas être là très souvent Elle n'allait pas lui reprocher d'avoir une vie amoureuse, le pauvre ! Alors elle lui avait dit qu'elle partait pour trois jours, de toute manière, et qu'il pouvait sortir autant qu'il voulait. Il pouvait même ramener sa chère Mademoiselle Grey chez lui. Il lui avait répondu par un sourire heureux et un baiser sur le front, avant de repartir précipitamment. Ce qui signifiait qu'elle était toute seule.

Elle fit sa vaisselle, prépara et descendit sa valise sur deux étages, et alla la ranger dans le coffre de la voiture qu'elle venait de louer. Puis elle décida de s'occuper des corvées que son frère oublierait certainement de faire, quand elle ne sera pas là. Une demie-heure plus tard, elle ficela le sac poubelle et sortit dans la contre allée pour le jeter. L'air était frais, mais quelque chose la dérangeait.

« Je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on pactise avec l'ennemi. »

Maria sursauta et se tourna vivement, pour découvrir un homme d'une trentaine d'années, blond, relativement beau. Elle ferma le container et avec un air aussi aimable qu'elle le pouvait, lui sourit.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

-Stefan ne m'a pas répondu lorsque je lui ai demandé si vous étiez jolie. Je vois qu'il aime garder pour lui ce genre de petits détails. »

Maria crispa sa main sur le couvercle du container. Tout sourire disparut de son visage. Très vite, elle se rendit compte que son arme était restée sur la table de la cuisine, et qu'elle n'avait même pas un crayon pour s'armer contre son nouvel ennemi.

« Klaus, je présume ? Vous êtes plutôt bien conservé, pour un cadavre millénaire puant.

-Quel dommage que la beauté de vos paroles n'égale pas celle de votre visage. Mais cela devait certainement avoir un effet sur l'un des frères Salvatore, au moins. »

Elle grimaça. Stefan n'avait pas tort, il cherchait à se servir d'elle comme punition. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, Damon devait être à la recherche de son frère, et il comptait la mettre hors d'état de nuire comme un message. Et bien qu'elle n'ait plus aucune espère d'importance à ses yeux, il comprendrait certainement le sens du mot « menace ». Elle détendit sa main et esquissa quelques pas vers lui, tâtant le terrain. Visiblement, il n'était pas du genre à paniquer. Mais après tout, lorsqu'on est l'un des plus puissants vampires au monde, le stress ne devait pas être une option.

« OK, donc vous n'êtes pas content que Stefan m'ait laissé la vie sauve. Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur que votre emprise sur lui ne s'affaiblisse ? Juste pour info, il ne vous sera jamais fidèle. Vous ne réussirez pas à l'acheter, à le faire basculer. Il est encore capable de penser pour lui.

-Plus pour longtemps. J'ai peur que vous ne soyez plus là pour le voir, malheureusement. C'est si dommage, vous êtes pourtant si belle. »

Maria n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sauta sur la poubelle. Avec un peu de chance, elle atteindrait la fenêtre de la cuisine d'ici. Elle s'agrippa aux rebords, mais deux mains l'attrapèrent aux mollets et la tirèrent, la faisant tomber violemment sur le container. Il la saisit ensuite par les cheveux, et voyant son visage froid et impassible, elle n'eut qu'une seule pensée.

« Oh mon Dieu, je vais mourir. »

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'entendre ses cervicales craquer, lorsqu'il lui brisa la nuque.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, défroissa ses vêtements, puis fit en sorte qu'elle soit allongée bien droite, les mains sur la poitrine. Se tournant, il vit l'église et fit le signe de croix avec un rictus, avant de repartir dans le noir, murmurant « Si belle... ».

Le silence le plus absolu se fit dans la rue, dans les cinq minutes qui suivirent. Les lampadaires ne vrillèrent même pas, le vent n'avait plus l'air de souffler. Personne n'était dehors, personne ne passait. Le visage de Maria était lisse, paisible, son corps immobile perdait sans doute déjà sa chaleur.

Dans ce silence, les craquements de la nuque de Maria résonnèrent le long des murs de la contre-allée. Une à une, chaque vertèbre se remit en place, jusqu'à ce que la tête de la jeune femme repose droite dans la continuité de son cou. Et juste avant que les cloches de l'église ne sonnent vingt-deux heures, Maria ouvrit les yeux et prit une grande bouffée d'air, remplissant ses poumons d'un oxygène qui ne lui avait que trop manqué. Elle respirait, bruyamment, à gorge ouverte, les yeux révulsés, les mains enfoncées dans sa poitrine, comme pour aider son diaphragme à reprendre du service. Finalement, elle se redressa, la tête lui tournant un peu. Elle se leva, marcha vers chez elle, ouvrit la porte, alla dans la cuisine, prit son arme, puis éteint toutes les lumières et ferma la porte à clé. Elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, démarra, et se mit en route, toujours essoufflée. Lorsque tout se remit en place dans son esprit, elle eut finalement un choc et se mit à pleurer, hystérique.

Elle venait juste de mourir, et elle était là, bien vivante, à conduire vers Denver.

Rien n'allait plus chez elle.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je reprends les bonnes habitudes et je finis d'éditer à deux heures du matin ! J'espère donc ne pas avoir fait de fautes ! si vous en voyez ou que vous avez une question, je répondrais directement sur vos commentaires, je pense !_

_Ah oui, l'église St Luke & St Matthew existe vraiment, elle est située au 511 Clinton Avenue, à New York. Si vous voulez la voir sur Google Maps en street view, c'est vraiment drôle ! d'ailleurs si vous faites un demi tour sur la rue, vous verrez la maison de William et Maria, dont le jardin est visiblement en travaux. _

_Merci à vous tou(te)s de lire cette fiction et merci aux derniers reviewers de me donner le peps pour me remettre à l'écrit !_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Je dois vous avouer que j'ai mis deux jours à écrire cette suite, donc elle peut ne pas être folichonne, mais j'ai eu comme un regain de confiance en moi grâce aux commentaire de Miel pops et de Petitecheyenne, que je remercie ! Merci les ami(e)s !_**

**_La suite de cette fiction se passe après la fin de la saison 3 de Vampire Diaries, donc pour celles qui ne veulent pas être spoilées, ne lisez plus avant d'avoir regardé les épisodes ! Vous en aurez besoin pour comprendre l'histoire de toute manière !_**

**_Bonne lecture et OH comme la nature fait bien les choses, ils ont ajouté le petit carré des Reviews juste en bas de la page ! ça donne envie d'essayer non ? Non ? Bon. Enjoy !_ **

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

_Plusieurs mois plus tard._

Damon vit le soleil se lever pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Le sommeil l'avait quitté, graduellement, le laissant sans savoir s'il pourrait un jour s'endormir à nouveau.

Cela faisait maintenant treize jours que leurs vies avaient été chamboulées. Un nouveau maire venait d'être nommé à la tête de la ville, annonçant une ère de « terreur » et de « fermeté » envers quiconque cacherait des informations sur les vampires ou autres créatures dont ils avaient eu connaissance peu de temps auparavant. _Eux_, le conseil, dont il faisait toujours partie, au prix d'un gain de stress phénoménal.

La maison était silencieuse, il n'entendait aucun écho de la chambre de Stefan ou d'autre part dans la grande Pension. Il l'avait entendu, la veille, promettre d'apprendre à Elena à se contrôler, alors que celle-ci ne cessait de pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être si dévastée par le fait d'être devenue un vampire, se remémorant son propre désespoir, pendant la courte période suivant sa transition. Néanmoins, il avait eu droit à quelque chose que la jeune fille n'avait pas : Un bouc-émissaire.

Alors il se douta qu'ils s'étaient isolés. Probablement pour éviter les accidents, mais surtout pour calmer la bête intérieure qui menaçait de déchirer la jeune femme, la tirant vers le monstre qu'elle craignait à présent de devenir. Le laissant seul dans cette grande maison, dans cette grande ville.

Après les évènements ayant suivi la mort de Klaus, le monde de Mystic Falls s'était arrêté de tourner rond : Le maire et le shérif avaient été dénoncées par le méchant Alaric au Conseil, avec pour conséquence irrévocable de les exclure de celui-ci et par la même, de la ville. Caroline avait fui la ville sous peine de mort, et Tyler avait quant à lui suivi Klaus dans sa chute. Les Originaux avaient eux aussi plié bagage. Et lui, Damon, était encore là, sans frère, sans ami, sans personne, et il devait à présent se protéger seul contre la probable chasse aux sorcières que le nouveau maire mettrait sur pied pour décimer la vermine de Mystic Falls.

Le shérif Forbes était partie deux jours plus tôt pour visiter son nouvel appartement, et en avait profité pour faire des recherches sur un remplaçant capable de tenir la distance. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait eu vent d'aucun résultat, mais n'était pas inquiet. Il espérait seulement que Forbes choisirait quelqu'un qu'il pourrait mettre de son côté. Peut-être pas une femme, dans le cas présent ; Il semblerait qu'il avait plus que jamais la poisse de ce côté-là. Car il allait sans dire que depuis son réveil, Elena ne lui avait pas montré un seul signe pouvant lui indiquer un quelconque revirement en sa faveur. Stefan était toujours « top of the list ».

Damon prit rapidement une douche, puis s'habilla pour sortir. Prendre l'air lui semblait d'une importance capitale, ces temps-ci, et il avait l'impression étrange que les murs se rapprochaient lorsqu'il restait immobile trop longtemps dans une pièce. Descendant la petite allée de la Pension, il passa à côté de la boîte aux lettres, la regarda sans grand intérêt, puis fit trois pas en arrière, l'observant.

La petite languette de métal rouge était relevée, indiquant qu'il avait eu du courrier. Ce qui semblait plutôt étrange, étant donné qu'aujourd'hui était Dimanche. Regardant à droite à gauche d'un œil suspect, il ouvrit la boîte et en tira une seule petite enveloppe blanche, à peine fermée. Arquant un sourcil, il sortit une petite carte de l'enveloppe, blanche elle aussi. Un numéro de téléphone mobile était inscrit, très lisiblement, ainsi que ces quatre mots :

« **Ce n'est pas fini** »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel... » Marmonna Damon en sortant son propre téléphone de sa veste en cuir.

Il composa le numéro et attendit patiemment les trois _bips_ qui suivirent. Un clic lui indiqua la présence de quelqu'un à l'autre bout du fil, mais il ne dit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, un rire masculin retentit.

« Plutôt matinal, ces temps-ci ? »

Avec un grognement, Damon montra qu'il avait reconnu la voix du jeune Tyler Lockwood.

« Tu n'es pas censé être mort avec ton maître, toi ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, lui et moi allons très bien ! »

Le vampire mit un temps à comprendre où le loup-garou voulait en venir. Il prit une grande inspiration, tentant de calmer la bête qui rugissait dans ses entrailles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là, Wolfy ?

-C'est fou comme la magie fait bien les choses. Après tout, il m'avait fallu une sorcière pour retourner dans mon corps, alors je me suis demandé, pourquoi ne pas me procurer une sorcière pour m'en déloger ?

-Je te suis pas. C'est quoi cette petite magouille encore ?

-Je vais te donner un indice. Tu n'es actuellement pas en communication avec Tyler... »

La mâchoire de Damon se contracta jusqu'à se casser, et il lui fallut toute sa raison pour ne pas réduire le téléphone en cendres. Son regard traîna sur les bois aux alentours, sans grande conviction : Il devait être loin.

« Quand est-ce que t'accepteras enfin de crever, Klaus ? » s'écria-t-il, perdant sa patience. La seule bonne chose qu'il pouvait tirer de ces derniers jours était la mort de cette enflure, le savoir en vie ramenait tout à zéro. Ou même moins.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous de toute manière. Et puisque le double Petrova est devenue un vampire... Elle ne m'intéresse plus. C'est dommage. Mais je me dis que j'ai de la chance d'être en vie, vous avez bien failli causer ma perte ! »

Devant le silence de Damon, Klaus continua, son accent perçant au travers de la voix de Tyler.

« Tant de morts, pour si peu. C'est bien ce que tu es en train de te dire, non ? Et tu aurais raison de t'en vouloir car tout est de votre faute, les frères Salvatore. Depuis le plus petit inconnu, jusqu'à ton meilleur ami...Et bien plus. Bonnie est-elle encore en ville ? Non, bien sûr. La culpabilité va sans doute la ronger pendant quelques années, après tout elle m'a permis de vivre.

-Tu as tort. Je n'éprouve aucun remord, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est toi, le putain de psychopathe qui a tué tous ces gens.

-En effet. Et pour l'instant, je vais en rester là. Je vous laisse tranquille pendant quelques dizaines d'années. Et lorsque vous ne vous y attendrez plus, je vous tuerai, toi et ton frère. Je commencerai par toi, car tu es le moins sensible des deux. Et lorsque Stefan sera au plus mal, après ta disparition, je l'achèverai. Et avec un peu de chance, j'aurai Elena dans la foulée. J'attends ce moment avec impatience.

-Quelques dizaines d'années, hein ? Pas si je te trouve d'abord. Et j'ai énormément de temps libre devant moi, en ce moment.

-Quelle charmante idée ! Mais d'abord, tu voudras peut-être déposer quelques fleurs sur la tombe d'une jeune et belle policière, un autre dommage collatéral dans notre petite affaire. »

Damon analysa ce que l'Original venait de dire, et sentit son souffle se couper. Il se sentait comme attaché à une énorme pierre, l'entraînant vers les fonds. Klaus émit un petit rire et cela le rendit nauséeux.

« Ne va pas faire plus de mal que tu en as déjà fait, laisse la en dehors de ça.

-Oh, bon... Comme il te plaira ! Ah, attends, j'oubliais, je l'ai tué il y a déjà un bout de temps. Son corps doit être décomposé dans un cercueil, loin, très loin sous terre à présent. Une de mes distractions datant de mon périple à New York avec ton frère. Il ne voulait pas la tuer, alors...

-Espèce de sale petit enfoiré...

-Je dois avouer que tu as bon goût en matière de femmes. Elle était magnifique. Mais une vraie langue de vipère. Et extrêmement féroce, je me souviens comme elle a essayé de se défendre. J'ai été particulièrement émoustillé de voir la peur que je lui procurais, avant de faire sauter ses cervicales.

-C'est ça, continue de parler, je vais me faire une joie de te faire bouffer ta langue avant de t'écarteler, sale fils de pute...

-Hmm, je vais compter les minutes avant ce jour fatidique. »

Le _bip_ retentit et Damon se retint d'écraser le téléphone contre la boîte aux lettres. Il composa le numéro de son frère et fit les cent pas sur l'allée, ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait.

« Damon, on a besoin de calme..., fit la voix lasse de Stefan à l'autre bout du fil.

-Klaus est vivant. Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone, Bonnie a fait passer cette ordure dans le corps de Lockwood !

-... Tu es sûr de ça ?

-Tu me prends pour quoi ? Je suis pas d'humeur à faire des gags téléphoniques !

-Est-ce qu'il prévoit de nous faire la peau ?

-On n'est pas dans ses projets pour l'instant. Mais il a une foutue putain de dent contre nous, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. Stefan, est-ce que tu es au courant, pour Maria ?

-... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

-Elle est morte. Klaus l'a tué à New York, après votre altercation au MSG.

-... Je lui avais dit de se protéger, de faire attention, car il serait probablement après elle, mais il a précipité ses plans et on est partis pour Chicago, alors j'ai pensé qu'elle lui était sortie de la tête. Je suis désolé...

-Désolé ? Tu es désolé ?! Elle est morte, tu comprends ça ?! _Morte_ !

-Damon, elle n'était pas immortelle. Elle était humaine...

-Va te faire foutre. »

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et ramassa une pierre de la taille d'une tête humaine, qu'il balança dans les bois d'un geste enragé, et s'accroupit pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Un souffle qui ne lui servait plus à grand chose, puisqu'il était mort. Tout comme Maria. Maria la forte, l'indestructible. Maria pour qui il ne s'était pas fait de souci, puisqu'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il avait ressenti pour elle.

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ressentit le besoin de revoir la maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu, laquelle il n'avait jamais revisité depuis la nuit de la rupture. Il s'assit dans sa voiture et son regard se posa sur le siège passager. Amèrement, il repensa à toutes les fois où elle s'était tenue là, mais bien qu'il ait les détails les plus complexes de son visage et de sa voix en tête, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver les sentiments, les émotions clés qui faisaient de ces moments infimes des trésors à ses yeux.

Les premières semaines de « liberté », lorsqu'il était débarrassé de tous ceux-ci, avaient été d'une jouissance totale ; à présent il se rendait compte que quelque chose manquait en lui, et que ce n'était finalement pas normal d'avoir oublié comme cela. Elena aurait-elle tout simplement dévoré tout le reste de ce à quoi il tenait ? Avait-elle gangréné son esprit ? Et dans ce cas-là, puisqu'à présent il ne lui était plus possible de l'atteindre, s'il essayait d'oublier, Maria reviendrait-elle à la surface, le faisant souffrir plus encore ? Car, à présent, aucune des deux n'était à sa portée.

Pour la première fois, il aurait aimé ressentir ce qu'il éprouvait pour les deux jeunes femmes, rien que pour voir laquelle lui aurait fait le plus mal.

La maison semblait austère. La multitude de feuilles mortes sur l'herbe et le toit donnait à Damon l'impression d'avoir devant lui la typique maison pour Hobbit inventée par Tolkien. Un peu plus de temps et le gazon finirait par pousser sur la façade. Le toit d'ardoise était invisible, le porche sale, mais la peinture n'était pas écaillée. La porte était fermée à clé, non que ce soit raison à l'inquiéter. L'intérieur sentait le renfermé, et la cheminée était certainement bouchée, car aucun son n'en provenait. Le parquet grinça lorsqu'il y posa les pieds, cependant il n'y prêta pas attention, concentré sur autre chose.

Il fixa longuement le sol du salon, sur lequel ils avaient retrouvé son père mort, sur lequel elle avait été battue avant d'être enlevée, sur lequel ils avaient roulé de temps en temps, tombant du canapé et riant tout en se chamaillant. Il se rappela avoir été heureux, mais il ne le sentait plus. Il renonça à aller à la cave, dont la porte blindée avait disparue, et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre. Seule l'imposante armoire restait, portes fermées. Il l'ouvrit à la volée, espérant presque qu'elle y ait laissé un quelconque objet qui aurait pu lui faire avoir le déclic, mais rien ne l'accueillit à part la poussière.

Son téléphone sonna et il sursauta comme un enfant de quatre ans surpris en pleine bêtise. Pestant, il décrocha et salua le shérif Forbes d'une voix morbide.

« Shérif.

-Ouah. Je vous réveille, peut-être ?

-Je suis réveillé depuis six heures du matin, merci.

-Eh ben j'aimerai pas vous avoir en face quand vous êtes grognon... »

Damon soupira. Elle allait certainement lui manquer, car s'il n'osait pas se l'admettre, elle était plutôt drôle, dans son genre. Considérant le fait qu'il ait transformé sa fille en vampire, et qu'il ait semé la terreur pendant une courte période, cela dit.

« Mais encore ?

-J'ai à vous parler, rendez-vous dans dix minutes sur le parking de la grande place.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres ! »

Sortant de la maison, il s'aperçut qu'une pancarte était plantée près du sentier, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Celle-ci affichait fièrement la vente récente du pavillon. Damon attrapa la pancarte et la cassa en deux, froidement. Il allait en parler à Forbes : Il ne voulait aucun étranger dans cette maison. Ce serait dorénavant son mausolée, son cimetière du passé.

* * *

La plupart des gens saluaient encore Elizabeth Forbes avec le terme « Shérif ».

Bien sûr, personne ne connaissait les vraies raisons de son départ, étant donné que la situation était connue du seul Conseil des Fondateurs : Pour les autres, son départ anticipé répondait à une décision d'évoluer dans le milieu policier, en tentant sa chance dans la grande ville. L'honneur était presque sauf. Non pas que cela l'ait gêné de protéger sa fille. Les autres ne comprenaient pas, voilà tout. Elle aurait aimé les voir, ces petits cons, si leurs enfants se ramenaient un jour à la maison en vitesse supersonique, leur annonçant qu'ils buvaient du sang et qu'ils ne vieilliraient plus jamais. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa petite Caroline attaché à un poteau et lapidée pour avoir trouvé un moyen de rester en vie.

Damon s'assit à côté d'elle sur le banc, nerveux. Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais il la coupa rapidement.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez, je tenais juste à vous dire que la maison des Hiterogue sera brûlée de haut en bas si elle est vendue à qui que ce soit. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et décroisa ses jambes, l'air ahurie.

« Vous êtes au courant ?

-J'y suis allé ce matin et j'ai vu le panneau.

-Non, je veux dire, vous êtes au courant pour elle ? »

Alors comme ça même Forbes savait pour la mort de Maria ? Quoique si la maison avait été vendue, les acheteurs avaient probablement eu vent de l'assassinat de l'ancien propriétaire, et donc, ils seraient allés voir le shérif local pour plus amples informations. Et Forbes aurait appelé pour avoir l'accord de vente du notaire de Maria.

Celle-ci avait sans doute préparé un testament de trente pages depuis longtemps, d'ailleurs.

« Oui, je suis au courant ! Et j'aurais aimé l'apprendre d'une autre manière, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu...

-De toute manière c'est dans ce but que je vous ai appelé, pas pour tailler le bout de gras !

-... Vous ne vouliez pas me parler du nouveau shérif ?

-_Si_ ! »

Damon la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Était-elle devenue folle ? La retraite n'était peut-être pas quelque chose d'exhaustif pour elle, finalement. Il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle baragouinait.

« Bon, on va remettre tout à zéro, parce que je ne comprends pas où vous voulez en venir là... En quoi la mort de Maria a-t-elle un rapport avec le nouveau shérif ?

-Mort ? Mais elle n'est pas morte ! À moins que vous ne soyez au courant de quoi que ce soit s'étant passé il y a dix minutes !

-Quoi ?!

-Je l'ai eu au téléphone juste avant que vous n'arriviez ! Bon Dieu, mais qui vous a raconté qu'elle était morte ?

-Mais alors...Quel rapport avec le nouveau shérif ?

-Probablement parce que c'est moi, le nouveau shérif. »

Damon sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit la nouvelle voix, à seulement deux mètres derrière lui.

Il se leva d'un bond et tomba en face d'une belle jeune femme, au cheveux bruns et lisses en queue de cheval, vêtue d'un simple T-Shirt blanc, d'un jean noir et de bottes de motard abîmées. L'odeur de cannelle et de mangue très reconnaissable de ses produits de beauté investit ses narines et il ne put que la scruter, désemparé, tandis qu'elle laissa tomber son sac de sport à ses pieds et s'essuya les mains sur son pantalon.

« Salut, Damon. Bonjour, Elizabeth.

-Bon retour à Mystic Falls, Maria. »

* * *

Le silence avait des airs de plomb dans l'habitacle de la voiture de Damon. Maria regardait distraitement le paysage au dehors, les bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Ce geste d'auto-défense avait vexé le vampire, mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître. Il se contentait de conduire la jeune femme jusqu'à la maison qu'elle avait racheté, lui jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps, dessinant la ligne de sa nuque jusqu'à son épaule.

« Klaus t'a tué, dit-il finalement.

-_Klaus_ s'est raté. » répondit-elle sur le même ton de conversation. Il émit un claquement de langue et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ça n'a pas l'air d'arriver souvent, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Tu serais la première à lui échapper, et excuse-moi, mais je doute que tu sois de taille.

-Et pourtant, me voilà ! »

Damon passa une main sur son menton et la reposa sur le levier de vitesse. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture rugit, se propulsant à plus de cent quarante kilomètres à l'heure. Maria agrippa machinalement le bord du siège et la portière, surprise, et lui jeta un regard furieux.

« T'es vraiment qu'un con !

-Comment tu t'en es sortie ? Interrogea-t-il.

-J'ai rien à te dire de plus... »

La voiture prit encore de la vitesse, et un virage serré fit presque crier la jeune femme. Les muscles contractés, la mâchoire sur le point de se briser, elle soutenait le regard de Damon.

« Je peux faire pire, et je sais que tu le sais ! chantonna-t-il.

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire, il ne m'a pas tué !

-Alors tu as fait un pacte avec lui !

-Espèce de parano... »

Damon la regarda de travers, puis tourna brutalement sur un petit chemin de forêt, invisible à l'œil nu à cette vitesse. Maria risqua un regard vers le compteur : deux-cents kilomètres à l'heure. S'ils se crashaient maintenant, ils seraient réduits à l'état de bouillie putrescente. La voiture rasait les troncs et elle se sentit impuissante. Soudain, à quelques centaines de mètres, elle aperçut un montant de colline, trop escarpé pour espérer que la voiture y grimpe. Le petit sourire du vampire lui sauta aux yeux et son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Si Klaus ne t'a pas tué, c'est qu'il le voulait bien ! Et ça veut dire qu'il s'est foutu de ma gueule ! Fit Damon, haussant la voix pour pouvoir être entendu au dessus du bruit apocalyptique du moteur.

-Damon, ne fais pas ça ! Ça nous fera mal à tous les deux !

-Oui mais moi je m'en remettrai ! Rit-il, tel un malade mental.

-Non, Damon...Klaus ne sait pas ! Arrête la voiture !

-Klaus ne sait pas quoi ?

-KLAUS NE SAIT PAS QUE JE SUIS VIVANTE ! » hurla-t-elle, la panique faisant craquer sa voix.

Il pila brutalement, et elle poussa un cri de douleur lorsque la lanière de la ceinture de sécurité mordit sa peau. Elle sentit ses bras aller vers l'avant, par la force de poussée. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire quelque chose : Damon n'était plus le même, certes, mais là, il avait carrément un problème. Et ce ne serait pas sur elle qu'il se défoulerait, il en était hors de question.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta totalement avec un petit coup sec, Maria se détacha d'un geste et brandit son arme de service à un centimètre de la tempe du vampire. Elle ne prit pas le temps de calmer sa respiration, ni d'essuyer les minuscules larmes qui avaient fleuri aux coins de ses yeux.

« Détache-toi, fit-elle d'une voix encore saccadée.

-Sans déconner, tu crois que j'ai peur de...

-Détache toi ! »

Avec un petit rire, Damon se détacha et reposa ses mains sur le volant.

« Et maintenant, Officier Hiterogue ?

-Donne-moi les clés. Prends mon sac sur la banquette et sors, pose le par terre et mets toi à genoux !

-Et quoi, tu vas me lire mes droits ?

-J'hésite encore à faire exploser ta sale gueule de merde, alors ne me tente pas ! »

Il fit ce qu'elle avait dit, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de la voiture, l'arme toujours braquée sur lui. D'une main, elle prit son sac et le jeta sur son épaule, puis fit signe à Damon de se relever.

« Jamais de ma vie je ne me suis alliée à des salopards comme Klaus, tu crois que je le ferais maintenant ? Siffla-t-elle.

-Tu veux que je te fasse le compte de tous les gens qu'il a tué ? Et toi tu t'en sors ?! Il y a un truc qui cloche, que tu me le dises ou non, je le saurais. Et pourquoi tu es revenue ?!

-Pour sauver ton cul, espèce de...! »

Elle ferma les yeux et mordit dans sa main droite pour ne pas crier de rage, le pistolet toujours en main. Damon se souvint vaguement l'avoir vu faire cela, lorsqu'ils se hurlaient dessus.

« Elizabeth m'a appelé pour que je vous aide ! Parce que vous êtes seuls, maintenant, et qu'on a mit un contrat sur vos têtes, à ton frère, Elena et toi ! Je te rappelle que si quelqu'un décide de cracher le morceau, vous ne pourrez pas vous enfuir, ils vous chopperont avant ! Alors pour l'instant mon vieux, je suis le meilleur atout que tu aies dans la poche ! »

Elle lui lança les clés et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'il remonte en voiture. Il la regarda avec dédain et ouvrit la portière.

« Je veux pas de ton aide. »

Lorsque la voiture fut loin, Maria relâcha sa poigne sur le pistolet et le rangea dans son étui, à l'arrière de son pantalon. Sa main lui faisait mal d'avoir serré la crosse. Elle rit un instant, puis se mit en chemin de la maison.

« Eh ben, je suis quand même une merveilleuse actrice ! » marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Il était plus de minuit quand Damon passa le pas de la porte, et il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de voir Stefan faire les cent pas dans le salon.

« Salut Robinson, fini de jouer dans la cabane de jardin ?

-Où est-ce que tu étais ? »

Damon fit un petit bruit avec sa bouche, haussa les épaules et envoya sa veste voler sur le canapé, où il la rejoignit.

« Tu es venu voir si je ne m'étais pas lancé à la poursuite de _Klaus le Vilain_ ?

-J'ai eu un peu peur que tu ne perdes les pédales, c'est vrai. Maria...

-Maria va bien, elle gambade dans sa jolie baraque à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. Et Klaus est toujours bel et bien vivant, lui aussi. »

Stefan prit sa tête dans ses mains, ne comprenant plus rien. Donc Maria était vivante, Klaus ne l'avait pas tué. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange qu'il l'ait épargné. Surtout s'il se vantait de lui avoir fait sauter la tête.

« Alors tout va bien ? Dans un petit siècle, il reviendra et on lui fera la peau de nouveau ! Conclut le plus jeune frère en se servant un verre de cognac.

-Visiblement. Mais je ne fais pas confiance à notre nouveau shérif...

-Qui c'est ?

-C'est Maria, voyons ! J'essaye de faire simple, fais un effort pour suivre !

-Tu n'es pas du tout simple, Damon. Pas plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

-Bon... Maria est vivante, elle est revenue en tant que shérif, Klaus pense l'avoir tué mais apparemment il aurait raté son coup, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais j'ai l'intention de découvrir ce qu'elle me cache... »

Stefan fixa son frère, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Tu cherches à te créer des problèmes. Ça ne te suffit pas d'être soulagé qu'elle soit en vie, tout simplement ?

-Qu'elle soit en vie, OK. Que ce soit elle spécifiquement, je m'en fiche. Je ne voulais pas alourdir notre palmarès meurtrier indirect. Mais s'il te plaît Stefan, qu'elle s'en soit sortie face à Klaus ? _Seule_ ? Comment aurait-elle fait ça ? S'exclama Damon en levant les bras en l'air comme pour exprimer la stupidité de la remarque de son frère.

-Toujours est-il que moi, je lui fais confiance. Tu devrais faire attention mon frère, la dernière fois que tu as voulu découvrir l'un de ses secrets, tu es presque devenu dingue ! »

Damon leva les yeux au Ciel et but son bourbon directement à la bouteille. La dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi obsédé par Maria Hiterogue, c'était l'ennui qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Cette fois-ci, c'était la colère et la méfiance qui lui dictaient la suite de son plan. Avec un petit sourire froid, il remarqua comme la nature faisait bien les choses : Dès qu'il se trouvait au plus mal, elle apparaissait pour l'achever.

* * *

**_Voilà voilà, pour les sceptiques se demandant si Maria allait être évincée de l'histoire, la réponse est "GRAND DIEU NON !" je l'aime trop pour cela ! Et j'aime la torturer aussi. Damon va vraiment lui en faire baver cette fois-ci. _**

**_En tout cas merci à mes nouveaux suiveurs et aux gentils lecteurs qui me laissent leurs impressions, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir ! A bientôt j'espère pour la suite et peut-être bientôt la fin des aventures de Damon et Maria !_**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Bonjour à tou(te)s ! J'espère que la plupart de ceux qui lisent ceci n'ont pas été trop découragés par les délais, je dois vous avouer que nous arrivons bientôt à la fin et je suis pressée de mettre un point final à l'histoire de Damon et Maria, même si cela va m'arracher le coeur ! Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 30**

Les murs du fond du bureau du Maire n'avaient jamais paru aussi intéressant qu'à cet instant. Les yeux de Maria fondaient d'une plinthe à une autre, admiraient le papier-peint et la finition des moulures au plafond. Tout sauf regarder ce petit merdeux la scruter comme si elle était une criminelle. Stanford Springfield, élément très passif du Conseil des Fondateurs jusque là, s'était faufilé comme une fouine à la tête de la ville. À près de quarante ans, ce petit homme fin et terrifiant comme pourrait l'être un garçon de sept ans la dévisageait, sans laisser le moindre doute sur la méfiance qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Elle était debout, dans son nouvel uniforme beige, une étoile dorée accroché sur sa poitrine, les mains derrière le dos et les jambes légèrement écartées, comme elle l'avait appris dans la police de New York. Une position de repos, mais de respect.

Inutile de dire qu'elle aurait préféré le faire ramper par terre à ses pieds plutôt que de lui devoir le respect.

« Je vois dans le registre de l'année dernière que vous avez déjà habité à Mystic Falls. Pourquoi en être partie ?

-Je n'avais pas de tuteur légal, jusqu'à ce que mon frère ne vienne me chercher. Je l'ai donc suivi à New York, et j'en ai profité pour faire mes classes dans la police.

-Je vois... L'enquête sur la mort de votre père n'a toujours pas donné suite, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Sa mâchoire se crispa, mais elle répondit « Non, Monsieur. ». Bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas donné suite. Elle avait fait en sorte que la meurtrière pourrisse dans les abîmes. Springfield donna un petit coup de stylo quelque part sur la feuille devant lui, probablement le contrat d'embauche de Maria. Il fit la moue un instant, puis releva les yeux vers elle.

« Il serait stupide de vous mentir, je n'ai pas confiance en vous. Non que j'éprouve envers vous un quelconque sentiment d'irrespect, mais vous m'avez été recommandée par l'ancien shérif, qui se trouvait être une alliée de la « menace vampire » résidant dans cette ville. Elle m'a prié de faire attention à vos capacités et à votre connaissance concernant Mystic Falls, mais vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'expérience. Et vous êtes très jeune. Pour la plupart des jeunes vivant ici, vous êtes plus une amie qu'une forme d'autorité.

-J'aimerais être d'accord avec vous sur ce point, mais on ne fait pas toujours les meilleurs confitures dans les vieux pots, » répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, « ...Et sauf votre respect, le chef de la police de New York m'a accordé sa confiance. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit un idiot. »

Elle vit un sourire méchant pointer sur le visage du nouveau Maire, puis il repoussa sa chaise et vint se poster devant elle, la dépassant miraculeusement de quelques centimètres.

« Je tiens à vous mettre à l'essai. Pour un mois. J'ai quelques autres candidats qui aimeraient avoir votre poste, si je décide que vous ne convenez pas, vous devrez quitter la ville. Vous êtes consciente du risque ?

-Très consciente, Monsieur. »

Il lui fit signe de partir, et elle ne se fit pas attendre pour quitter le grand bureau, entièrement redécoré. Elle sortit et appuya furieusement sur la télécommande qui déverrouilla les portes de sa voiture. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'elle avait troqué Faith contre l'imposante Chevrolet, pour raisons pratiques. Déjà, elle ne pouvait pas faire ses courses sans elle. Ensuite, elle ne pourrait certainement pas interpeler des suspects en moto.

Retournant au poste de police, elle s'arrêta une ou deux fois pour rappeler quelques adolescents à l'ordre, et s'étonna qu'ils l'écoutent et soient aussi respectueux avec elle, qui n'avait pourtant que quelques années de plus. À New York, elle était constamment traitée de « blanc-bec », de « sale gosse » ou de « petite poulette ». Elle ne mettrait pas longtemps à se faire à ce genre de ville, calme et d'apparence normale. Oh, elle n'était pas dupe : Elle savait bien que son problème majeur allait être d'ordre surnaturel. La plupart des délits mineurs, elle allait certainement les survoler, ou les confier à ses seconds.

Son téléphone sonna, elle enfonça un écouteur de kit mains-libres dans son oreille et répondit.

« Hiterogue.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Elle sourit au ton presque tragique de son frère, et à son timing absolument parfait. Un homme sur le bord de la route lui fit un salut de la main, auquel elle répondit avec un sourire.

« Mal. Enfin, pas bien en tout cas. Il me met à l'épreuve pendant un mois, si je fais un pas de travers, je dois disparaître. Réjouissant, non ?

-Tout à fait adorable ! Tu as découvert des indices sur l'incendie qui a tué les autres membres du Conseil ?

-Apparemment, ce serait un suicide collectif. Un briquet à été retrouvé complètement encastré dans la main du pasteur...Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait. L'explosion de gaz est la piste la plus abordable. Mais étant donné qu'ils avaient les moyens d'exterminer les vampires de la ville, je me demande ce qui les a poussé à faire ça... »

En effet, après la mort d'Alaric Saltzman, le Conseil avait démis Liz Forbes et Carol Lockwood de leurs fonctions, et avait capturé Caroline, Stefan, Elena qui était encore en transition, et Rebbekah, la sœur de Klaus.

« Et si c'était tout simplement de la folie mystique ? Fit la voix de William à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourquoi pas... »

Elle jeta un œil sur son rétroviseur central, mais détourna vivement les yeux. Ce qu'elle y voyait ne lui plaisait plus depuis un bon moment.

« En parlant de folie, j'ai croisé l'officier Garner en bas de la maison, encore... », ajouta-t-il, attendant une réaction qui ne vint pas. « Maria, tu aurais quand même pu lui parler, non ? Lui dire pourquoi tu partais ?

-Il sait pourquoi je suis partie, j'ai été mutée pour rendre service à une collègue des forces de l'Ordre.

-Je ne disais pas « partir » dans ce sens...

-Je sais. S'il te recontacte, dis-lui que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de moi. Il va finir par te pourrir la vie si tu te laisses faire. »

Elle raccrocha et se gara devant le poste de police, saluant quelques-uns de ses subalternes, certains très amicaux, d'autres beaucoup plus aigris. Elle les comprenait : c'était comme si une petite chasseuse de quinze ans venait lui piquer ses proies.

À peine la porte passée, un homme un peu plus vieux qu'elle l'interpella à voix haute, pour lui indiquer que deux personnes l'attendaient dans son bureau pour une entrevue. Elle lui demanda de prévenir les autres qu'elle serait indisponible, et y alla rapidement, non sans avoir attrapé une pomme au passage. Lorsqu'elle vit qui l'attendait, elle perdit le peu de bonne humeur qui lui restait.

« Salut, Maria, » dit Stefan de sa typique voix grave et lente. « Content de voir que tu es en vie.

-Salut, Stefan. Elena.

-Hey, ça fait un bail... »

Elle admira les effets de la transition d'un œil expert : Il n'y avait plus une cerne, une ride, pas une imperfection sur le beau visage d'Elena Gilbert. Elle était resplendissante en tous points.

Excepté qu'elle était morte, bien sûr.

Maria s'assit dans son fauteuil et fit signe au couple d'en faire de même.

« Klaus nous avait laissé entendre que tu étais morte. » lâcha Stefan, et Maria sentit son cœur battre plus rapidement. Elle espérait qu'il le prendrait pour une réaction de surprise, et écarquilla les yeux.

-C''est pas très gentil, ça... » Alors ça, c'était digne des plus grands acteurs, bravo ! Pensa-t-elle avec ironie. Elle croqua dans sa pomme pour couvrir sa grimace de honte, mais apparemment, ils n'avaient rien remarqué. Ou alors ils mettaient son comportement bizarre sur le compte d'autre chose.

« Alors... Tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

-Jamais. Je me doute qu'il me connaît, puisque Stefan lui a parlé de moi à New York, mais... Rien depuis. Je suis partie en voyage le lendemain de notre rencontre, des chasseurs avaient besoin de moi.

-Pourtant, il avait l'air de te connaître, » insista Elena, les yeux rivés sur elle, « ...Il t'a peut-être surveillé à ton insu.

-C'est possible. Je dois dire qu'à New York, les problèmes surnaturels n'étaient pas les plus importants pour moi. Ma perception a dû faiblir et j'ai pu ne pas remarquer qu'il était tout près... »

Dans sa tête, elle trouvait l'explication plausible, et puisqu'ils ne pouvaient se mettre à sa place, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était de son acuité, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus une sainte.

« On a eu une altercation avec Klaus, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a forcé Bonnie à lui redonner son corps, Tyler et Caroline se sont enfuis après ça, on ne sait pas quand ils reviendront. Quant à Bonnie... On pense qu'elle se sent faible, et aussi un peu coupable, elle a disparu.

-Vous voulez que je lance un avis de recherche ? » demanda Maria d'une voix un peu étonnée – elle n'avait jamais considéré Bonnie comme une fuyarde, elle devait avoir ses raisons – mais Elena secoua la tête, le regard peiné.

« Non, si elle voulait être retrouvée, elle nous l'aurait fait comprendre. On tenait juste à te faire part de l'état dans lequel sont les choses, à présent.

-De toute manière, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour me raconter tous les évènements passés en détail, et quand je dis en détail, je veux dire sans me cacher la moindre chose. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, on fera ça à la Pension.

-Pourquoi pas chez moi, ou chez toi ? » Demanda Elena, et malgré elle Maria ressentit un malin plaisir lorsqu'elle lui répondit « J'ai signé le bail de la maison ce matin, je ne veux aucun vampire chez moi. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Stefan et elle se regardèrent, puis il acquiesça.

« Je ne veux pas que ça semble déplacé, mais... Tu as revu Damon, depuis ton arrivée ?

-Oui, le premier jour. Elizabeth Forbes comptait sur lui pour me briefer, mais on a eu du mal à communiquer.

-Ça s'est mal passé ?

-Il a essayé de nous tuer en voulant encastrer sa voiture dans un rocher. »

Ce deuxième silence était plutôt du genre exaspéré que gêné, étonnamment. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'un des officiers, un combiné de téléphone plaqué entre son épaule et son oreille, lui faire un signe de la main pour attirer son attention.

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? Je suis désolée, mais j'ai pas mal de paperasserie à rédiger.

-Non, euh, ça ira. C'est vraiment surprenant que tu aies atteint le grade de Shérif en si peu de temps ! » Lança Elena d'un ton aussi enjoué que possible, et Maria lui sourit comme à une enfant de cinq ans.

« Oui, avec les relations que j'ai, ça m'étonne qu'on ne m'ait pas encore demandé d'infiltrer le Pentagone...

-Pour la réunion, après-demain à vingt-et-une heures ? » Proposa le vampire, et elle accepta.

« Parfait ! Bonne journée. »

Ils sortirent, et elle put enfin se détendre. Elle finit sa pomme et se levant, sentit tout son dos craquer, trop raide. Les vieilles rancœurs étaient toujours présentes en elle.

Elle espérait que ce serait la seule chose qui avait perduré.

* * *

« Je t'ai manqué, vieux ringard ? »

La voix de Damon résonna dans le cimetière, alors qu'il posait deux bières l'une à côté de l'autre sur une souche d'arbre, près de la tombe d'Alaric Saltzman. Un bouquet de petites fleurs violettes était posé sur celle-ci, et il se demanda un instant qui avait pu les poser là, mais cette pensée partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

« Tes vieilles fringues difformes et ta coupe de cheveux de l'avant-guerre me donnent encore la nausée, mon pote. »

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière, s'accroupit devant la pierre tombale et fit tomber du dos de la main quelques petites feuilles emportées par le vent. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait emmerder un mort avec ses problèmes, et d'un autre côté, il avait tout le temps de l'écouter, puisqu'il était mort. Il entendit à quelques mètres une vieille dame parler à son mari.

« Maria est revenu et c'est déjà la débandade, ici. Elle me sort par les yeux. Elle croit arriver comme le Messie, comme si elle allait régler tous nos problèmes, alors qu'elle s'est enfuie avant la guerre. Elle manque pas d'air, hein ? »

Il but encore une gorgée, le silence lui répondant. Il secoua la tête de telle manière qu'on aura cru qu'Alaric lui avait répondu et qu'il était le seul à l'entendre.

« Elle n'est pas nette, quand je lui ai fait peur dans la voiture, son rythme cardiaque n'a pas augmenté, elle n'en avait presque rien à faire et pourtant elle a voulu me faire croire qu'elle avait peur. Et pourquoi Klaus aurait raté sa tentative de la tuer ? A moins qu'ils soient de mèche. Ou même qu'il soit dans son corps, il est capable de tout de toute façon... »

Quelque minutes plus tard, il but la bière d'Alaric en deux gorgées et se dirigea vers la sortie du cimetière. Il croisa le regard de la vieille femme parlant à son mari, et elle lui fit un sourire triste, qu'il lui rendit sans s'en apercevoir.

* * *

« C'est fou, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait autant de temps pour tout ranger... »

Maria ajusta le lustre de cristal, puis descendit de sa chaise en soufflant. Le révérend Loughlin lui sourit, lui aussi essoufflé. La maison ne ressemblait pas très bien à l'ancienne, étant donné que tous les meubles avaient fini au vide grenier, mais ce nouvel habitat lui plaisait. Elle avait choisi elle même les meubles sombres, les murs blancs, les quelques bibelots et statuettes mystiques qui trainaient sur des petites tables ou sur la cheminée... Et le grand écran fixé au mur pour ses soirées détente, accro de télévision qu'elle était.

« Je vous dépose, Révérend ? Proposa-t-elle aimablement au quinquagénaire.

-Je suis venu en voiture, merci ! Maria, vous savez que les portes de mon église vous sont ouvertes, n'est-ce-pas ? Sourit-il, mettant la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-Je dois avouer que je ressens une certaine honte, quand je vois ce que je suis... Je trouve ça déplacé pour moi d'entrer dans un lieu sain...

-Vous êtes née sainte, c'est votre nature profonde Que vous n'agissiez pas comme celle-ci, ou que vous ayez abandonné les dons extrasensoriels qui vous ont été inculqués est tout à fait normal, votre personnalité est celui d'une adolescente de votre âge à votre époque. Votre âme est pure, c'est le plus important.

-Mais, après ces derniers mois...Est-ce que mon âme est encore seulement là ? »

Le révérend soupira, ses yeux se mouvant de gauche à droite vers le bas tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Venez à l'église, mon enfant. Votre âme est là, il suffit de la sentir de nouveau. »

Maria lui sourit gentiment et le raccompagna à sa voiture, lui faisant un petit signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au bout de la rue. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le hall, elle entendit son portable sonner et courut jusqu'à son sac pour l'en sortir, et répondit sans regarder de qui il s'agissait.

« Hiterogue ?

-Ravi d'entendre que tu es vivante. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et donna un coup de pied dans le pied de la table basse, furieuse contre elle-même.

« Garner, salut. J'étais assez occupée...

-Me sers pas ton baratin, je ne suis pas ton patron. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? Tu penses sérieusement que ce que tu fais est correct ?

-Je suis désolée, James...

-Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir fait ta demande de mutation sans m'en avoir parlé ? Ou de t'être enfuie comme une voleuse sans dire au revoir ? »

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber dans le sofa gris, qui émit un petit « onf » de protestation. Son téléphone fit un petit bip, et elle constata qu'elle avait un double appel.

« J'ai une urgence, il faut que je raccroche...

-Reviens à New York, Maria.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai des responsabilités ici pour quelques temps encore, et j'ai une période d'essai à mener à bien. Si je foire et que c'est noté dans mon dossier...

-OK, je comprend. Je voulais te dire que... L'enquête sur Mike Weiss a prit un tournant, si on a besoin que tu réapparaisses, il faudra que tu nous prêtes main forte. On ne pourra pas se permettre de le perdre. »

Elle sentit l'irritation dans sa voix et émit un petit bruit d'acquiescement. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Mike Weiss lors d'une mission d'infiltration pour démanteler un trafic de drogue. Elle n'avait pas espéré tombé sur le Big Boss d'un réseau de trafic d'armes, mais il était devenu leur gros poisson, et elle était partie avant d'avoir réglé cette affaire.

« Bien sûr, compte sur moi, si c'est vraiment nécessaire. À plus tard. »

Elle raccrocha sans attendre sa réponse et pinça l'arête de son nez, compulsivement, et ferma les yeux en répondant au second appel.

« Hiterogue... J'arrive tout de suite. »

Elle attrapa son manteau et sortit sans fermer à clé. Après tout, ceux dont elle se méfiait n'aurait aucun mal à forcer une serrure.

* * *

« Je vous écoute, Gary ? »

Elle s'approcha du bord de la chaussée et lança un regard plus bas, à quelques mètres, où l'équipe de légistes s'affairait déjà autour du cadavre d'une jeune femme. Elle n'était pas morte depuis longtemps, la puanteur n'atteignait pas ses narines. Elle était brune, jolie, grande, et en tenue de jogging.

« Apparemment, il s'agirait d'une attaque animale, mais le légiste n'est pas encore très sûr, il faut qu'il vérifie les empruntes de dents. »

Elle garda un visage impassible, mais dans sa tête, le mot « Merde » se répercutait à l'infini. Un vampire. Une attaque à Mystic Falls, sur une jeune femme. Et normalement, elle connaissait tous les vampires réfugiés ici. Le chef légiste remonta la pente et s'avança vers elle, le regard éloquent. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'éloignèrent vers l'ambulance.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense, Docteur ?

-Aucun doute possible. Elle a été vidée d'une bonne partie de son sang et on lui a brisé le cou d'un mouvement sec. Il faut en avertir le Maire, j'en ai peur.

-Je m'en occupe de suite, vous connaissez la procédure. »

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'assit dans sa voiture pour appeler Springfield. De l'autre côté de la rue, sans ciller, elle suivit du regard la voiture de Damon longer la scène de crime, ce dernier ne tournant même pas la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Et si les vieux démons étaient finalement les plus dangereux ?

* * *

**_J'ai déja écrit le brouillon de la suite, ça promet d'être très intéressant, à l'ancienne comme on dit ! Alors Stay Tuned ! Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour vos précédents commentaires, je les adore ! Merci également à ceux qui suivent cette fanfiction depuis ses débuts ou non, et à ceux qui la classent dans leurs favoris !_ **


	31. Chapter 31

**_Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Voilà le chapitre 31 que l'on n'attendait plus (moi compris) ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Une petite anecdote particulière, j'ai écrit la totalité de ce chapitre en écoutant "Auto Rock" de Mogwai, un groupe écossais qui compose des mélodies sans paroles absolument magnifiques (Si vous êtes un fan de la série de canal+ "Les Revenants", ils en sont les compositeurs principaux). Si vous voulez vous plonger dans un bon bain de mélancolie, ce sont les meilleurs ! Sans transition, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Elena ouvrit la porte avant même que les phalanges de Maria aient effleuré le bois de la porte.

« Oh désolée, j'aurais dû te laisser..., commença-t-elle gênée, mais Maria la coupa d'un geste de la main.

-Non, c'est pas grave. Tu m'as entendue arriver de loin ?

-Le super-sonar, oui... »

Elle la laissa entrer et la jeune Shérif s'enfonça directement dans la maison, vers le salon où elle savait que les frères l'attendaient. La voyant, Stefan lui sourit et vint la saluer d'une accolade Depuis New York, elle sentait que tous les deux avaient besoin de se rapprocher, de partager plus que de simples conversations polies comme ils le faisaient auparavant. Il avait certainement vécu l'Enfer avec Klaus, et la transition d'Elena devait probablement lui peser aussi. Quant à elle... Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à sortir du trou dans lequel elle s'était laissée tomber. Elle s'était enfermée dans un travail passionnant, mais épuisant, avait préféré la solitude de son appartement aux soirées entre collègues, et la voilà qui était retournée au point de collision entre les meilleurs et les pires souvenirs de sa vie. D'ailleurs, le dénominateur commun de tous ceux-ci se tenait dans son champ de vision, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et un verre de Brandy dans la main.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? J'ai du thé, si tu veux... », commença Elena, mais Maria secoua la tête avec un sourire poli.

Elle remarqua la distance anormale entre Stefan et la nouvelle-née, et d'ailleurs celle-ci se trouva vite rejointe par Damon sur le sofa. Le plus jeune des frères lui fit un sourire peiné, et elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas bien entre ces trois-là.

Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si elle ne le savait pas déjà.

Ils commencèrent, chacun leur tour, à raconter tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le départ de Maria. Ils énumérèrent les victimes, les anciens ennemis, les nouveaux. Klaus était toujours dans la nature, et d'après Tyler Lockwood, il avait réussi à créer plusieurs hybrides.

Cela l'étonna d'entendre que le loup garou avait été changé, et surtout qu'il entretenait une relation avec Caroline, elle-même prisée par l'Original. Au bout de deux heures et d'une tasse de thé et demi, Maria fronça les sourcils et claqua nerveusement des doigts.

« Si je comprend bien, on devrait garder un œil sur Klaus, car tu dis qu'il est sur le point de remettre les pieds ici ? Mais à part lui, le reste de sa famille n'est plus un danger ?

-Normalement non, mais ils ont la fâcheuse tendance de revenir au moment le plus inopportun. On est sûr de rien. » conclut Stefan.

Maria ouvrit la bouche, mais fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle s'excusa et se leva machinalement, faisant les cents pas dans la pièce tout en répondant.

« Hiterogue ? Oui, bonsoir, Docteur Guerin. Très bien, je contacterai le Maire. Merci, bonne soirée. »

Damon plissa les yeux à la mention du Maire, et voyant que ni Stefan, ni Elena ne faisait de remarques, il se dévoua.

« Le Maire ? Tu es en étroite collaboration avec cette petite merde de Springfield, à ce que je vois !

-Et bien il se trouve que c'est mon patron, Damon. À ce titre, je dois le tenir informé de mes faits et gestes, même si j'aimerai lui faire bouffer son air de roquet.

-Et il ne t'a probablement pas demandé de nous surveiller...

-Il m'a demandé de mettre Elizabeth Forbes sous surveillance, mais aucun de vous n'est encore soupçonné, en tout cas il ne m'en a pas parlé...

-Bien sûr, parce qu'il te dit tout, c'est logique ! »

Maria lui lança un regard noir et le vampire se leva pour soutenir son regard. Elena jetait des coups d'œil à l'un et l'autre, mais n'osait pas piper mot. Ce fut Stefan qui se planta aux côtés de Maria et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la détendre. Cela ne fonctionna pas.

« Il ne me dit pas tout Damon, en effet ! Mais qu'il ait des intentions menaçantes envers vous ou non, étant donné que je suis là pour protéger vos arrières, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance...

-Protéger nos arrières ? Tu crois vraiment être à la hauteur ? En dehors du fait qu'on ne te fasse absolument pas confiance ?! » s'écria Damon, et il fit un pas de plus vers elle, suffisamment pour être à hauteur de la main gauche de Stefan, qu'il posa sur le torse de son frère pour le retenir d'avancer plus.

« Je me fous royalement que tu ne me fasse pas confiance ! Ce que je ne supporte pas, par contre, c'est que tu essayes de me faire couler ! C'est vraiment comme ça que tu comptes te débarrasser de moi, en laissant traîner des cadavres partout aux alentours ?! Tu sais pertinemment que ma tête sautera à la moindre bavure, Damon, alors pourquoi tu cherches à te débarrasser de moi ?!

-Ce que je veux, c'est que tu dégages d'ici Goretti, parce que personne n'a envie que tu restes ! »

Maria se débarrassa de l'emprise de Stefan et sauta sur Damon en poussant un rugissement. Le plus vieux l'attrapa à la gorge et ils tombèrent à la renverse, Maria au dessus. Elle lui donna un coup de poing, et il lui rendit, la faisant rouler sur le côté. En à peine dix secondes, ils se battirent, jusqu'à ce que les deux autres vampires ceinturent Damon et l'éloignent d'elle. La présence d'Elena le calma immédiatement, aussi Stefan alla aider la jeune femme à se relever.

Il examina son visage et vit sa bouche en sang, son arcade égratignée, mais surtout les larmes dans ses yeux. Sa respiration était entrecoupée par les efforts qu'elle faisait pour reprendre son souffle et ne pas pleurer. Elle voulut bouger mais il la retint, ne voulant pas que son frère aîné la voit comme cela. Il essuya ses yeux et ses joues et murmura « ça va aller... » avant de s'écarter d'elle. Elle avait retrouvé son calme en une fraction de seconde. Elle prit son sac et prit le temps de le regarder dans les yeux avant de partir. Il avait également la lèvre fendue, et la regardait avec un mélange de choc et de colère. L'espace d'un seul instant, ses sourcils s'arquèrent vers le haut, et elle crut apercevoir cette expression de regret qu'elle avait vu quelques fois auparavant. Mais comme souvent, le visage de Damon Salvatore retrouva son impassibilité. Elle sortit et courut sous la pluie jusqu'à sa voiture.

Elle entendit son nom au travers du brouhaha des gouttes qui plombaient le sol et se tourna vers Stefan, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Elle s'efforça de rester silencieuse pour ne pas être entendue des vampires à l'intérieur. Il la regarda avec tristesse et lui fit signe de monter, tandis qu'il s'asseyait dans le siège passager.

* * *

« Je vais bien, c'est superficiel...

-Ne bouge pas. »

Stefan tamponna la lèvre de Maria avec un coton imbibé d'alcool à désinfecter, et elle émit un petit bruit de mécontentement au contact de celui-ci.

« De quel cadavre tu parlais, tout à l'heure ? Demanda Stefan alors qu'il s'attaquait à son arcade.

-Une lycéenne, on l'a retrouvé vidée de son sang au bord de la route qui relie le centre ville au quartiers sud de la ville. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toi, ni Caroline, et je suppose qu'Elena non plus n'y est pour rien. Damon, en revanche...

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Il n'a pas fait ce genre de choses depuis un bail. Tu sais, même si il t'a oublié, il n'a pas beaucoup changé. Je suppose qu'Elena y est pour quelque chose. »

Son ton désinvolte ne trompa pas Maria, qui il y a peu l'utilisait également lorsqu'elle parlait de Damon.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenue ? »

La question du jeune homme la surprit quelque peu, et alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir y répondre facilement, elle se trouva muette, puis frustrée. Avec la voix d'un enfant qui boude, elle marmonna :

« C'est ma maison ici. »

Stefan lui sourit et tapota le haut de son crâne affectueusement. Elle le regarda avec un air soupçonneux.

« Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été aussi loquace que maintenant ? Ce n'est pas comme si on s'était beaucoup confessé, tous les deux, avant que je parte.

-Tu veux dire avant que tu t'enfuies ?

-... Oui, je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça.

-Je sais pourquoi Damon t'a oublié. Je ne suis pas idiot. D'ailleurs, au cas où tu n'aies pas remarqué, entre Elena et moi, ce n'est pas vraiment... En fait, plus je pense à nous, plus je me dis qu'on se ressemble. Ça me rassure de ne pas être seul, dans cet état. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Maria laissa son regard dériver vers le miroir de la salle de bain, et baissa les yeux vers ses mains aux phalanges bleutées.

« On ne se ressemble pas tant que ça, heureusement pour toi.

-Tu parles comme si c'était toi le monstre, dans cette pièce », remarqua Stefan, et il la regarda dans les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ? »

Maria inspira profondément et se leva, le remerciant. Elle passa dans sa chambre et détacha ses cheveux difficilement, puis enfila un gilet. Quand elle se retourna, Stefan était encore là, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Maria, je sais que quelque chose cloche depuis que tu es revenue. Je suis même certain que ça s'est passé bien avant ça. Je comprend que tu ne veuilles pas le dire à Damon, et encore moins aux autres... Mais crois-moi, on ne peut pas garder un secret bien longtemps sans que cela nous fasse du mal. »

Elle le regarda avec incertitude, puis s'approcha de lui lentement.

« Tu es probablement la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance dans cette ville à présent, Stefan, mais je ne sais pas si je peux te parler de ça. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton estime. Je n'en ai déjà plus beaucoup pour moi-même... » rit-elle sans joie, et le vampire posa une main sur son épaule.

Elle soupira, et se dirigea vers son placard, d'où elle sortit une petite planche en carton. Lorsque Stefan y regarda de plus près, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un calendrier. Seize dates avaient été marquées d'une croix rouge, s'étalant tout au long de l'année. L'une d'elle attira son attention.

« Celle-ci, c'est le lendemain de notre rencontre à New York. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est ce que toutes ces dates représentent, Maria ? »

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, et pour la première fois, se rendit compte que leur éclat avait terni. Il avait l'impression de voir le fond de son crâne en y regardant de plus près, car il paraissait n'y avoir rien du tout pour remplir le fond de ses yeux. Elle avait une voix étrangement calme, presque fantomatique.

« Ce sont les jours de ma mort. »

* * *

« Tu l'as bordé et tu lui as lu une histoire ou quoi ? »

Damon n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de son frère, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Stefan traversa le salon à grandes enjambées, comme s'il n'existait pas. Vexé, il alla vers lui et lui attrapa le bras pour attirer son attention, mais l'autre se dégagea violemment et lui fit face.

« Ne me cherche pas Damon, pas maintenant !

-Quoi, elle a réussi à te faire pitié ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se donne des coups, elle va pas en mourir... »

Il se retrouva plaqué au mur derrière lui en l'espace d'une seconde, le bras de son frère sur la gorge. Il entendit Elena appeler Stefan, mais celui-ci avait la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de croiser le meurtrier de toute sa famille.

« Stefan, stop ! » cria Elena en le tirant vers l'arrière pour qu'il puisse enfin laisser Damon respirer. Il le lâcha finalement, le souffle court, et Damon reposa pied à terre. Il le regarda avec incrédulité tout en se massant le cou.

« ... »

Stefan voulait dire quelque chose, il sentait la colère monter en lui, quelques mots et tout serait plus facile à comprendre pour Damon, pourquoi il lui en voulait tellement, en cet instant. Mais il ne dit rien et monta dans sa chambre, et s'y enferma pour la nuit. Elena voulut le suivre mais Damon lui interdit, prétextant qu'il était trop imprévisible en cet instant. Et peut-être qu'il l'était. Peut-être bien qu'il s'en serait pris à elle aussi. Car même si Maria ne voyait pas l'intérêt de trouver un coupable, Stefan en aurait eu bien besoin, pour comprendre comment toute cette histoire pouvait tenir debout.

_« Tu es morte...Seize fois ? Mais-Comment..._

_-Je ne sais pas. J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais je ne suis pas sûre du pourquoi du comment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce soir-là, Klaus est venu, et qu'il m'a brisé la nuque sans aucun effort. Ensuite, je me suis réveillée en un seul morceau, j'ai pris ma valise et je suis partie. »_

_Stefan s'assit sur le bord du canapé du salon, sonné. Morte ? Mais pourtant, il entendait son cœur battre, il avait vu son sang, chaud, se frayer un chemin en dehors de sa peau. _

_Cependant, cela pourrait tout à fait expliquer pourquoi Klaus la croyait morte, puisqu'il l'avait tué. Quelque part, cette perspective le rassurait. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle était immortelle ? Ou y avait-il une limite ? Ou des séquelles ? _

_« Comment as-tu pu mourir autant de fois en à peine un an, Maria ?_

_-Les deux fois qui ont suivi la Première, c'était par accident. Une fois, un gobelin, l'autre...Une voiture, heureusement c'était en pleine chasse et personne n'était aux alentours pour me voir me relever. Après ça, j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas mourir. Alors, je m'en suis servie pour aider les autres chasseurs. On n'imagine pas, parfois, qu'il faille seulement un sacrifice bien programmé pour débloquer une situation...La plupart du temps je mourais sur le coup. D'autres non...Mais je ne me suis jamais vraiment donné la mort, je préfère ne pas tenter le Diable, sans vieux jeu de mot..._

_-Mais, comment se fait-il que ta lèvre et ton arcade ne se referme pas, alors ?_

_-Tue-moi, et ça se refermera. »_

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux, mais Maria eut un petit rire. _

_« Je ne me régénère que si je meurs d'abord, les blessures, même graves...Elle mettent du temps à se soigner, comme le commun des mortels. _

_-Ton corps fonctionne comme celui des vampires, ou...? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, les yeux fixés sur le calendrier encore dans sa main._

_-Pour la douleur, tu veux dire ? Non, ça ne s'atténue pas, d'ailleurs ça fait un mal de chien, je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour mourir aussi facilement ! Sourit-elle, et il esquissa un sourire._

_-Ça nous fait mal aussi, tu sais ! »_

_Elle posa ses main sur ses genoux pliés contre sa poitrine, et laissa ses yeux dériver sur les bibelots._

_« Je pense que c'est comme ça depuis la première fois que je suis morte. Cette fois, au lac, avec Lucy. Mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience plus tôt._

_-Tu veux dire que pour t'être dénuée de tes pouvoirs, tu as été punie...Comme ça ?_

_-Je crois me souvenir que les deux Juges avaient dit quelque chose comme « _c'est une âme perdue _», et je pense que ça veut dire que je ne peux aller ni dans un royaume, ni dans l'autre. Les limbes non plus, puisque je suis humaine. Donc, je reviens. »_

_Les poings de Stefan se serrèrent soudainement. Elle crut savoir ce qu'il pensait et secoua la tête, l'air sage et calme._

_« C'est moi qui ait voulu me débarrasser de mes dons, Stefan. Ne le blâme pas pour ça. _

_-Ça ne l'a pas empêché de t'oublier pour autant, ni les sacrifices que tu as subi pour lui. »_

_Elle lui sourit, et il vit son expression, ce qu'il aurait encore aimé voir sur le visage d'Elena, lorsqu'elle pensait à lui._

_« Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, non ? »_

* * *

Maria se réveilla brutalement, et par réflexe son bras sortit de sous son oreiller un petit pistolet doré, qu'elle braqua devant elle. La chambre était vide. À peine cinq heures du matin.

Elle aurait juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un, mais après tout, elle était plutôt nerveuse depuis la veille. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, elle aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire à Stefan. Elle lui avait trop vite accordé sa confiance, disait une voix dans sa tête. L'autre voix argua que le vampire était quelqu'un d'assez exceptionnel, pour surmonter des phases de tueries sanguinaires avec autant de self contrôle.

Elle se leva d'un pas groggy et alla vérifier ses blessures. Ouais, elle allait devoir expliquer ça aux autres policiers du central, et ça n'allait pas être joli. Une bagarre en famille ? Elle n'aurait qu'à dire qu'un de ses cousins avait trop bu et qu'il était actuellement en train de dormir dans une cellule à la Grosse Pomme. Un cousin, ça peut sortir de nulle part, non ? De toute façon elle s'en fichait, ils n'avaient qu'à la croire.

Elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Damon de l'avoir frappée. Est-ce que ce n'était pas une faiblesse de femme battue ? Elle lui en avait renvoyé de bonnes, mais elle ne l'imaginait pas la cogner avec ses poings, plutôt la coller au mur et la mordre, comme il avait si souvent essayé de le faire. Sa réaction, en cet instant...De la colère ? Au moins autant que celle qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle à Mystic Falls.

Elle descendit à la cuisine, et se figea lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette derrière la porte d'entrée. Elle prit un couteau dans l'un des tiroirs et s'approcha de la porte, lentement.

« Maria, je t'entends venir. »

La voix de Damon la fit sursauter, mais elle ouvrit la porte d'une main, l'autre tenant encore son arme de fortune. Il eut un demi sourire à la vue du couteau.

« Tu allais me planter avec ça ? Bravo. »

Il leva les yeux vers son visage et perdit son sourire. Il n'avait plus aucune blessure, mais elle...

« Ouais, c'est pas très joli à voir, mais ça ira mieux dans deux ou trois jours. Tu tournes autour de la maison depuis longtemps ?

-J'ai envoyé quelques cailloux sur ta fenêtre pour te réveiller, en fait. »

D'accord. Donc, quelque chose l'avait bien réveillé en sursaut. Elle soupira et posa le couteau sur la table d'entrée, la porte encore grande ouverte. Elle eut un léger frisson et constata qu'elle avait oublié son long gilet à l'étage. Elle attrapa son blouson sur le porte manteau et s'enveloppa dedans.

« Je suis désolé pour hier, je n'aurais jamais dû te frapper. C'est merdique de frapper les femmes. »

Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fixés sur ses orteils nus, et elle pensa vaguement à se vernir les ongles, une fois dans sa vie au moins.

« En même temps, je me suis jetée sur toi...

-C'est vrai, j'accepte tes excuses...

-Je ne me suis pas excusée ! T'es qu'un connard de m'avoir frappé ! »

Ils restèrent interdits un instant, se regardant avec les sourcils froncés, puis Damon eut un petit sourire.

« Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, tous ces noms d'oiseaux de la petite Goretti... »

Elle n'eut même pas la force de sourire à ce commentaire. « Ne dis pas ce genre de choses, alors que tu ne les penses pas », se dit-elle.

« Tu as dit quelque chose à Stefan hier, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Non.

-Menteuse. »

Il la fixa, puis d'un coup fit un pas en avant, mais il fut poussé en arrière par une force invisible.

« Tu n'as pas été invité à entrer, Damon. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et sourit, visiblement énervé. Et bien sûr, Stefan avait été invité à entrer, lui !

« Dis-moi ce que tu lui as dit.

-Non.

-Laisse moi entrer.

-Non. »

Il soupira, tentant de garder son calme. Levant la tête vers elle, avec un sourire impatient, il lui demanda « Et pourquoi ça ? »

Maria sourit sans joie.

« En dehors du fait que je ne te fasse absolument pas confiance ?

-Non, Maria...! »grogna-t-il, et il s'avança encore, comme s'il voulait enfoncer le mur invisible.

Elle lui claqua la porte au nez et remonta rapidement, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain, seule pièce sans fenêtre, où elle ne pouvait pas sentir son emprise ni son regard sur elle.

De dehors, elle l'entendit appeler son nom.

* * *

**_Bon, j'ai la suite dans la tête ! Et je suis en vacances pour le moment ! Donc avec un peu de chance, si je révise suffisamment, on peut espérer une suite dans les deux semaines à venir, j'essayerai de tenir les délais !_**

**_Merci beaucoup à tous les lecteurs qui commentent ou suivent tout simplement cette fiction, qui commence à s'éterniser ! Un merci spécial à Helara, j'ai beaucoup aimé ton message, désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu d'ailleurs ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude ! _**

**_Bonne semaine !_**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Voilà le trente-deuxième chapitre de "Dans la Lumière, je t'appelle" ! Je me rends compte qu'on ne sait pas toujours où les idées vont nous emmener lorsqu'on commence une histoire, jamais je n'aurai pensé il y a au moins un an et demi que j'écrirai ce chapitre de cette manière ! Mais enfin, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 32**

Il pleuvait encore des trombes d'eau trois jours plus tard, à l'enterrement de la jeune femme qui avait été retrouvée dans un fossé. Maria ébroua son parapluie légèrement, de gauche à droite. Le révérend Loughlin commença a réciter le premier épitre de Saint Paul aux Corinthiens et l'on n'entendait plus que la pluie et sa voix grave, enrouée.

« Frères, c'est une chose mystérieuse que je vous annonce : même si nous ne mourrons pas tous, nous serons tous transformés, et cela instantanément, en un clin d'œil, quand retentira le signal au dernier jour. Il retentira, en effet, et les morts ressusciteront, impérissables, et nous serons transformés. »

Maria pinça les lèvres, et ses yeux se levèrent vers l'auditeur. Elle aperçut, au loin au dessus de son épaule, la silhouette familière de Damon Salvatore et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au regard fixé sur elle.

« Car il faut que ce qui est périssable en nous devienne impérissable ; il faut que ce qui est mortel revête l'immortalité. Et quand ce qui est périssable sera devenu impérissable, quand ce qui est mortel aura revêtu l'immortalité, alors se réalisera la parole de l'Écriture : La mort a été engloutie dans la victoire. »

Il eut un très léger signe de tête pour l'attirer vers lui, mais elle secoua la sienne. Pas maintenant. Non seulement ce serait impoli, mais en plus, elle devait montrer l'exemple. Elle le regarda donc marcher lentement vers elle, les bras non pas dans ses poches, comme à son habitude, mais ballants. Son éternelle veste en cuir sur les épaules.

« O mort, où est ta victoire ? O mort, où est ton dard venimeux ? Le dard de la mort, c'est le péché ; ce qui renforce le péché, c'est la loi. Rendons grâce à Dieu qui nous donne la victoire par Jésus Christ, notre Seigneur. »

Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle, les gens commençaient à déposer des fleurs sur le cercueil. Il se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille et elle réprima un frisson.

« Bien dormi, cette nuit ?

-Une espèce de vieux corbeau merdique a trouvé sympathique de claquer son bec contre ma fenêtre toute la nuit. Mais je crois que tu le sais déjà.

-Non, je ne vois pas trop... Au fait, il faudrait que tu me racontes tout aussi. » Elle leva les yeux au Ciel et il claqua la langue, agacé. « Pas ça. J'ai bien compris qu'il faudra un peu plus que ça pour que tu me révèles tous tes sales petits secrets. Je te parle de ce que tu sais, qui aurait pu nous échapper. Même si ça me déplaît, tu as un avantage en côtoyant le maire.

-Tu parles d'un avantage.

-Un petit avantage. Très petit. Genre un mètre quarante d'avantage ! »

Il pouffa de rire et une vieille dame se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement choquée. Maria lui donna un coup de coude et il perdit son sourire.

« Tu pourrais avoir un peu plus de respect avec les pauvres filles à qui tu ôtes la vie... »

Damon l'attrapa par le bras et, aussi discrètement que possible, l'attira loin de la foule. Il la tourna vers lui de force et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, moins pour se protéger que pour avoir l'air énervée.

« En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise ? Je n'ai pas tué cette gosse ! » pesta-t-il, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Alors, qui est-ce ?! Elena ? Puisque Mademoiselle ne peut pas digérer le sang en pochette ! » Siffla Maria, et sa main fit contact avec le torse de Damon pour le repousser, et étonnamment, il recula d'un pas sous la force du coup. Son regard surpris tomba sur sa main et il porta la sienne à son menton en souriant.

« Dis-moi, tu es devenue catcheuse ou quoi ?

-La ferme. »

Elle retourna à l'enterrement et lui s'en alla à sa voiture. Une fois assis, curieux, il leva son T-Shirt et admira abasourdi la marque rouge de la main de Maria sur son sternum.

« Maria, Maria, Maria. Je vais démolir ta maison, mais j'y entrerai... »

Il démarra et fila à toute allure le long de l'avenue principale. Elle le regarda partir et expira, puis desserra la main avec laquelle elle l'avait repoussé.

« Shérif Hiterogue ! »

Elle se tourna pour voir, sorti de la voiture de patrouille, son adjoint lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Apparemment, un agent de police de New York vous attendrait au central, Madame. »

Elle vit dans ses yeux une certaine impertinence, mais ne releva pas. Cela devait déjà lui faire mal de ne pas avoir été nommé Shérif, en plus de devoir appeler une gamine de vingt ans « Madame », alors qu'il en avait presque quarante.

Était-ce Garner ? Probablement. Elle lui avait pourtant dit de ne venir que si la situation s'était aggravée... Se pourrait-il...?

« D'accord, veillez à ce que tout soit en ordre ici, et appelez-moi dès que vous avez une piste. Je pense que je vais devoir m'absenter quelques jours.

-Une affaire sur le feu ?

-Oui. Je l'avais lâchée en route, faute de preuves. À plus tard. »

Elle traversa l'étendue d'herbe couverte de stèles et monta dans sa propre voiture. Des images de sa dernière enquête à New York refirent surface, et elle eut un frisson. Si elle pouvait coincer Mike Weiss, elle n'hésiterait pas.

* * *

Il avait d'abord pensé encastrer sa voiture dans la maison. Il s'était ensuite dit qu'il pourrait briser les vitres à coups de projectiles. Puis il vit William Ambrose sur le pas de la porte et sourit. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait même pas besoin d'entrer dans la maison.

Il se gara avec un petit dérapage sur le gravier, et sortit en remettant sa veste en place. Avec fierté, il vit le visage du frère se décomposer quand il s'aperçut de qui il était, et monta les marches du perron avec un sourire.

« William ! Mon jeune ami...

-Je suis sous verveine. »

Damon serra la mâchoire, puis se pencha vers lui et lui montra toutes ses dents.

« Et est-ce que tu es sous morphine, aussi ? »

William déglutit, la tête penchée vers l'arrière pour tenter de s'éloigner de lui sans en avoir l'air. Damon fit un pas brutal vers lui et il tomba en arrière, dans l'un des fauteuils en osier du perron. Le vampire plaça ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs et fit contact avec ses yeux bleus, les mêmes que sa sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que Maria me cache ?

-Quoi ?

-Maria. Secret. Tout de suite. »

William le regarda avec les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte, tel un véritable abruti. Elle ne lui aurait pas caché des petits détails, à lui aussi ? C'était son frère, elle lui avait bien parlé de quelque chose ! Voyant le manque de réaction du blond, il émit un petit grognement.

« Soit tu craches tes petites indiscrétions sur Maria, soit ce sont tes boyaux qui vont malencontreusement te ressortir par l'œsophage.

-D'accord, d'accord ! C'est moi qui l'ai accompagné, mais il a menacé de me mettre en taule si je refusais de lui donner la nouvelle position de Maria ! Et après tout, ce n'est qu'une affaire en cours, elle sera de retour dans quelques jours normalement... »

Damon plissa les yeux et essaya de comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, mais rien n'avait de sens. Il finit par lui mettre une main sur la bouche, le coupant net.

« Bon, on va essayer de la refaire, avec moins d'informations inutiles, OK ? Qui est venu chercher Maria ?

-Mmman Gfrmmrm ! »

Damon eut une mine dégoutée et retira sa main, qu'il essuya sur son pantalon. « Qui ?! »

« L'agent Garner ! »

* * *

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire une annonce officielle sur la radio interne, Jimmy. »

L'agent James Garner, vêtu d'une veste en cuir marron et d'un jean brut, se tourna vers l'objet de son attention avec un petit sourire, sa cigarette pendue à un coin de sa bouche. Il la posa dans le cendrier sur le bureau d'un des officiers et ouvrit les bras en grand, la regardant de bas en haut.

« Quel shérif tu fais ! Le beige n'est pas ton fort. Le bleu t' allait mieux. »

Elle sourit et lui montra de la tête son bureau, où ils s'enfermèrent. Elle s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau et fit craquer ses bras. Fidèle à lui-même, il n'avait toujours pas coupé ses cheveux et son menton était couvert d'une barbe de trois jours. Il portait un T-Shirt bleu marine sous sa veste, et sa plaque autour du cou pendait et luisait à la lumière de la lampe. Il avait beau avoir vécu moins longtemps que Damon, il paraissait tout de même plus vieux, logiquement, que l'éternel jeune vampire de vingt-deux ans. La vie avait creusé son visage d'imperceptibles tics et de certaines ridules, lui rappelant que l'homme devant elle avait un passé et qu'il avait sept ans de plus qu'elle. Elle se sentait tellement mature parfois qu'elle avait tendance à l'oublier.

« Comment ça va, Jimmy ?

-Bien. Euh, je me suis servi de ton frère pour venir... » Avoua Garner avec un petit rire. « Je l'ai un peu menacé alors ne t'étonne pas si il m'en veut. »

Elle rit, imaginant très bien William se plaindre de tous ces imbéciles d'amis qui ne cessaient d'en vouloir à sa vie. Le pauvre était plus tranquille lorsqu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait une sœur. Cela dit, il s'était conduit comme un frère dès l'instant où il l'avait rencontré, lui accordant une confiance aveugle et la serrant dans ses bras ce soir-là, dans l'allée de la Pension.

Pendant un mois, il l'avait recueilli et l'avait nourri, il avait soigné ses blessures lorsqu'elle revenait, pleine de gerçures et de plaies, de ses chasses frénétiques et maladives. Elle avait eu besoin de faire du mal, à l'époque, et Michael lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle avait détruit plus du tiers de sa clientèle en une seule semaine. Ce dernier l'avait beaucoup aidé également, lui réapprenant les bases de l'hypnose et du rite de passage en Enfer. Chose inutile, en fait, puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus mourir pour « glisser » là-bas. Elle se réveillait la tête dans l'eau, les deux pieds sur Terre s'il on pouvait dire.

« J'imagine que tu sais ce qui m'amène...

-Mike Weiss, répondit-elle aussitôt, mais d'abord il va falloir que je prévienne le Maire.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi en arrivant, il a dit que tant qu'aucune affaire n'était en cours, le champ était libre. Tu n'as rien sur le feu, si ? »

Si. Le meurtre d'il y a une semaine, bien sûr. Mais puisque cela avait été catalogué « attaque animale », officiellement, il n'y avait rien du tout de prévu. Springfield devait se douter qu'elle n'avait pas encore de pistes, elle lui en aurait parlé autrement. Donc, elle secoua la tête et Garner sourit.

« Par contre, je ne te promets pas que ce sera sans danger, il va falloir donner du tien, peut-être plus que la dernière fois.

-Il va falloir que je bosse un peu là-dessus, j'ai perdu du poids récemment. Mais je pense que d'ici à ce que le premier rendez-vous soit fixé, j'aurai pris ce qu'il faut pour que ça fasse vrai. J'ai une salle de sport dans ma cave. »

Garner hocha la tête, puis avec un petit rictus, pointa le haut de la tête de Maria.

« Il va falloir que tu redeviennes blonde, aussi. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que...! »

Maria claqua la portière de sa voiture et monta les marches du perron d'un seul bond, s'interposant entre Damon et un William mortifié, comme congelé dans son fauteuil. À son regard accusateur, Damon ne lui fit qu'un large sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

-Rien du tout, il est sous verveine !

-On sait bien tous les deux que t'as pas besoin de ça... »

Le vampire leva les yeux au Ciel, puis ceux-ci se posèrent sur l'agent Garner qui verrouillait sa propre voiture dans l'allée.

« Que fait ton ex-coéquipier ici ? Demanda-t-il et elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Comment...?

-Il m'a rencontré par hasard à New York, il cherchait sa petite amie je crois. » coupa Garner, et Damon lui fit un sourire carnassier.

« Je suis de nouveau célibataire, en fait. Et j'ai appris que monsieur l'agent Garner était ton... Partenaire. »

Maria leva les yeux vers Damon, blessée. Elle savait qu'il se souvenait l'avoir appelé comme cela, fut un temps, avant qu'ils ne deviennent un couple. Cela faisait encore plus de mal de se dire qu'il s'en souvenait, mais ne disait ça que parce qu'il savait que ça la toucherait. Elle avala néanmoins et mit ses mains dans ses poches, l'air détendue.

« Exactement. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, il faudrait que tu préviennes ton frère, je pars à New York pour quelques jours. William gardera la maison en mon absence. _Oh que si, _tu le feras, c'est ta punition pour avoir amené Garner ici ! Ajouta-t-elle en voyant William ouvrir la bouche, mécontent.

-OK. Je viens.

-Quoi ? »

Maria fronça les sourcils en reportant son attention sur le vampire, et elle leva les yeux pour analyser son expression. Pas de sourire, pas de petit regard sournois. Elle demanda à William de faire visiter la maison à Garner et descendit les marches du perron avec Damon.

« Pourquoi tu veux venir ?

-Pour te tenir à l'œil, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir la mort de quelqu'un d'autre sur la conscience.

-Alors tu crois que j'ai besoin de toi pour me défendre ? Que je suis à ce point nulle, dans ce que je fais ?

-Tu avais raison. Tu as un avantage ici, on a besoin de toi. Et je vois bien que Stefan te considère déjà comme ça nouvelle copine de chambrée. Je trouve logique que quelqu'un assure tes arrières en dehors de cette ville. »

Elle haussa les sourcils, mais hocha la tête.

« Bien sûr, ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je te cache des choses ? Remarqua-t-elle et il soupira.

-Je n'ai plus aucune sensation à ton propos, mais je me souviens quand même de toi, et je sais que tu ne cracheras pas le morceau si facilement. Il faudra que je trouve le point faible pour te faire avouer. Et quand je le trouverai, ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois sympathique. Demain matin, sept heures. »

Il allait s'en aller, mais se ravisa, retourna à ses côtés et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Fais gaffe à Garner. Tu m'as fait une promesse, je te rappelle. »

Et avec un sourire, il monta en voiture et repartit, la laissant seule. Elle rit sans joie.

« Salopard. »

* * *

« Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami si tu veux, je l'ai préparé tout à l'heure. »

Garner hocha la tête et avala son morceau de poulet, avant de finir son verre de soda. Maria n'avait pas eu le courage de cuisiner, trop occupée à teindre ses cheveux, alors le livreur du coin avait fait son œuvre et ils étaient à présent en train de manger, ainsi que son frère sur le canapé. Celui-ci avait ramené son ordinateur et travaillait à distance sur la défense d'un client.

« Il a l'air assez macho, ce Damon. »

Maria s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son coéquipier.

« C'est le genre de truc que les hommes sentent. Il a lâché toutes ses phéromones autour de toi, c'était presque comme s'il t'avait gravé « CHASSE GARDÉE » sur le front au marqueur.

-C'est quoi, ces conneries ? » Rigola Maria, « Non, tu es loin du compte. Il n'y a absolument rien entre nous !

-Mais il y a déjà eu quelque chose, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le sourire de Maria se crispa légèrement, mais elle haussa les épaules et débarrassa son assiette. Elle alla s'occuper de celle de son frère, puis de celle de Garner, et ce dernier n'avait cessé de la regarder, tout ce temps. Elle finit par en avoir marre.

« Quoi ? Oui, bon, on est sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois, mais c'est fini maintenant ! Et si tu veux tout savoir c'est même lui qui m'a jeté, donc... Je peux t'affirmer que tu te trompes à son propos. » Sa voix si forte avait finit sur une note plus faible, sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, mais elle se rendit compte que trop souvent, lorsqu'elle mentionnait Damon, sa voix avait tendance à la lâcher.

Garner eut l'air gêné, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, elle lui assura qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Tournant la tête vers le salon elle vit que son frère s'était redressé sur le canapé et la regardait avec gêne.

Elle les laissa et alla dans sa chambre pour se reposer. Arrivée à l'étage, elle préféra s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, puis fit couler l'eau pour qu'elle se réchauffe, avant d'entrer dans la cabine de douche. Elle se lava rapidement, mais au moment de se rincer, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'une de ses cicatrices. Elle passa le doigt dessus, même si elle savait qu'elle était lisse, à présent. Le trait vertical droit de la Lame des Damnés, juste à côté de son sein. Elle s'assit sous le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux, les bras autour de ses jambes.

_ « Celle-là est marrante, on dirait la tête de Snoopy. Mais en plus moche ! » fit Damon en caressant du doigt une cicatrice dans l'intérieur du bras de Maria. Elle rit, le traitant de crétin. C'était encore la nuit, seule la lampe de chevet de la chambre du vampire lui permettait de discerner les petits défauts sur le corps de la chasseuse._

_« Celle-ci... Je suis sûre qu'elle a été faite par... Attends... Une goule ! » devina-t-il en appuyant sur celle qui se trouvait dans le creux sous ses côtes. Elle se rétracta avec un sursaut._

_« C'était pas loin, en fait je me suis faite ça en m'amusant dans la décharge en bas de ma rue. » corrigea-t-elle et il lui fit un petit sourire._

_« Pas loin, dit-elle._

_-Les goules peuvent vivre dans les décharges ! Mais elles préfèrent les cimetières... »_

_Il eut un petit rire nasal et se redressa pour l'embrasser, ses mains caressant sa nuque et ses épaules. _

_« On a fini de cartographier toutes mes balafres ?_

_-Tu dis ça comme si elles étaient laides._

_-Elles le sont, ce sont des cicatrices ! »_

_Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts, puis enfouit son visage dans son cou._

_« Je les aime bien. »_

_Ses mains descendirent sur sa poitrine, et se remémorant un détail invisible au toucher, il posa les yeux à l'endroit exact où, sous la peau, le cœur de Maria battait._

_« Sauf celle-là. »_

_Il traça avec son pouce le trait blanc, fin et droit, presque parallèle à son sternum. Elle se redressa un peu._

_« Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Je me rappelle encore ce rêve où c'était moi qui t'avais poignardé. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui ai fait ça._

_-Ce qui est débile, puisque je me suis fait ça seule, tu te souviens ? »_

_Il la fixa de nouveau, puis roula sur le dos, le bras gauche écarté pour qu'elle vienne se reposer sur lui, ce qu'elle fit silencieusement. Elle ferma les yeux, tenta d'entendre un cœur battre, mais bien sûr, elle n'entendait que les répercussions du sien. Il joua avec ses cheveux, et de l'autre main, il remonta la couverture sur elle. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle température il faisait, mais c'était une grande maison, et il y faisait sans doute moins chaud que chez elle. _

_« Promets-moi une chose. Non, deux, en fait ! »_

_Elle sourit, les yeux fermés._

_« Je t'écoute._

_-Premièrement, ne plante plus aucun objet en métal dans ton corps. Même pas un piercing. Je vais surveiller ton nombril et tes oreilles avec attention à partir de maintenant._

_-D'accord ! » Rit-elle, sa main traçant des mots inconnus sur son torse. « Et la deuxième ? »_

_Il ne parla pas tout de suite. Elle pensa qu'il s'était endormi, alors elle leva les yeux vers lui pour s'en assurer. Il avait les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond, la mâchoire serrée. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et ses pupilles viraient de ses yeux à ses lèvres, créant un triangle invisible sur son visage._

_« Promets-moi que je serai le seul. Que personne d'autre n'aura le droit de te toucher. »_

_Elle se demanda un instant pourquoi il lui demandait cela. Puis elle se demanda si elle serait capable de tenir une telle promesse. Et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait très envie de la tenir. Que pouvait-il se passer pour les empêcher d'être exclusivement l'un avec l'autre ? Peut-être jusqu'à sa mort, peut-être avant, peut-être même après ? Elle admira ses yeux bleus et promit._

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer. Elle secoua la tête, éteint l'eau et sortit de la douche, ses cheveux blonds-roux plaqués contre son dos. La buée sur le miroir ne la dérangea pas. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de bain et laissa l'humidité s'échapper, tandis qu'elle séchait son corps. Elle chercha des vêtements propres pour dormir, mais n'en trouva pas. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit son placard.

Un mouvement à la fenêtre la fit tourner la tête à gauche et elle aperçut, dans l'arbre en face, le vampire habillé de noir, accroupit sur une branche, la regarder. Elle hésita, puis laissa tomber les vêtements qu'elle venait de trouver, et s'approcha de la fenêtre en tenue d'Ève. Il la connaissait par cœur de toute manière. Il la fixait, une main sous le menton.

« Tu trouves ça amusant ? » dit-elle à un volume tout à fait normal, et pourtant elle le vit hocher la tête.

Elle hocha la tête à son tour. Il jouait avec elle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il savait comment jouer avec ses sentiments, il était certain que ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'avait pas changé, car bien qu'il ait oublié si facilement, il se réjouissait, sadiquement, qu'elle n'ait pas pu. Et après tout, elle lui avait dit avant de partir qu'elle l'attendrait.

Mais pourquoi n'aurait-elle pas eu le droit de s'amuser, comme lui ?

« J'ai rompu cette promesse. »

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. Il la fixa un instant, puis secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, son éternel demi-sourire aux lèvres. Peu lui importait.

Elle ferma les rideaux d'un coup et enfila sa chemise de nuit, puis éteint la lumière et se coucha, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas le traiter de tous les noms.

Elle ne vit pas le sourire de Damon faner et tomber de son visage. Il le sentait encore. Cet autre lui, caché sous les masses d'Elena et des autres, et de ses propres refus, cette partie de lui criait encore de douleur. Cette partie qui croyait visiblement qu'elle tiendrait sa promesse, et qui s'était fourvoyée.

« Ce n'est pas important. J'en ai rien à foutre. » se dit-il une fois. Il voulut le dire une deuxième fois, mais il savait que le répéter ne voudrait dire qu'une seule chose.

Qu'il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

* * *

_**Un Special Thank pour Lucie96, merci pour ton commentaire, et en ce qui concerne Damon et Maria, je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'espère que mon cerveau trouvera une fin qui te plaira ;)**_

_**Merci à mes nouveaux followers et également aux nouveaux favoris, et bien sûr à ceux qui lisent ma fiction ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques dans la petite box en dessous !** _


	33. Chapter 33

Bonjour à tous ! Ici en Corée où j'ai migré récemment, il est bientôt minuit, alors je ne vais pas m'épancher mais merci de suivre cette fiction et désolée pour l'attente ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

« C'est une enquête criminelle, pas une petite excursion ! »

Damon pouffa de rire et Garner le regarda de travers, passablement énervé.

Maria avait oublié de préciser, la veille, que le vampire les joindrait pour ce séjour, et sa venue posait maintenant un problème au policier. Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qui le gênait, mais il ne savait pas que Damon égalait dix hommes à lui seul. Ça, bien sûr, elle ne le répèterait pas non plus au vampire, il ne la laisserait jamais tranquille. Alors elle se contenta d'expliquer à Garner que c'était inévitable, mais qu'il ne les gênerait pas pendant l'opération, et elle ne sut pas trop comment, il finit par laisser couler Chose étonnante lorsqu'on connaissait James Garner, le flic qui était parti de rien, qui n'avait jamais fait un pas dans le sens inverse du protocole. Merde, il lui faisait même des réflexions quand elle ne le suivait pas !

Elle jeta son sac dans le coffre de la voiture de Garner et le referma avec un claquement sec, puis remonta le porche pour étreindre son frère.

« Fais attention à toi, ne sors pas la nuit et si on vient te demander de l'aide, ne laisse personne entrer. Si ce n'est pas Stefan, cela dit.

-Oui, Maman. »

Elle lui donna une légère claque derrière la tête et lui sourit. Le regard de William fixa un point derrière elle, puis se teinta d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Fais attention à toi aussi. Damon...

-Ne t'en fais pas, je contrôle la situation. »

Elle se tourna vers le vampire et il lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Tu as quelque part où habiter, à New York ? Demanda-t-elle et il haussa les sourcils.

-Eh bien j'avais espéré que...

-Non. »

Un sourire froid apparut sur son visage, et il se pinça l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Visiblement, l'imbécile avait pensé dormir chez _elle_, dans la maison de son frère, sans qu'elle y voit le moindre problème. Mauvaise réponse, se dit-elle avec une petite once de fierté. S'il pensait pouvoir l'utiliser comme bon lui semblait, il allait souffrir.

« Bon, soupira-t-il, alors j'irai me réfugier au No Man's Land de ce cher Michael ! Du gâteau !

-Fais comme bon te semble, Damon. » Répondit-elle sans le lâcher du regard.

Il la regarda aussi droit dans les yeux, et pendant quelques secondes aucun des deux ne sembla se résigner à perdre ce combat muet. Néanmoins, cette altercation fit renaître en la jeune femme une sensation qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, et l'espace d'une seconde, elle s'étonna de voir dans les pupilles du vampire la même sorte de désir auquel elle tendait. Puis la main de Garner se posa sur son épaule, et elle détourna le regard. Damon cligna des yeux, puis se racla la gorge.

« On décolle. Damon, j'imagine que tu nous suivras avec ta propre voiture ? »

Ce dernier fit un sourire au policier, puis ouvrit la portière de sa nouvelle Aston Martin Vanquish.

« J'imagine que _vous_ allez me suivre. »

Il s'engouffra dans la voiture et dix secondes plus tard, il était déjà au bout de l'allée.

* * *

« On a un rendez-vous ! »

Un petit jeune homme, aux cheveux fous et aux lunettes carrés débarqua dans la salle de sport où James Garner faisait trimer Maria, un papier à la main comme s'il s'agissait des codes nucléaires du pays. Garner tourna la tête vers lui, puis prit la barre de traction de la jeune femme et l'aida à la reposer au dessus d'elle.

« Dans deux jours, sur les docks de Staten Island, une usine désaffectée... Oh, les cheveux blonds vous vont à ravir, Agent Hiterogue !

-Une usine désaffectée ? Comme c'est original..., commenta Maria sans relever le compliment du jeune homme.

-C'est surtout complètement à côté de la plaque. Il est censé tester quelqu'un, pas effectuer une transaction ! Fit remarquer Garner et Maria cilla.

-Sauf s'il considère que je vaux le coup, étant donné qu'il m'a déjà vu à l'œuvre. Mais merci de croire en moi, Jimmy...

-Tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Elle le regarda de travers et se recoucha sur le banc, prête à pousser encore quelques kilos. Garner lui fit signe qu'il allait régler quelque chose, aussi descendit-elle la barre jusqu'à sa poitrine, une fois, en inspirant, avant de tendre les bras pour la repousser.

Mike Weiss était un trafiquant de drogues, de femmes, d'armes, tout cela n'était pas un secret Du coup, l'attaquer en passant par l'une de ces passerelles serait trop simple, trop dangereux. Ils avaient alors eu l'idée, quelques mois auparavant, d'investir un autre marché florissant : Les combats clandestins. Weiss étant un misogyne patenté, voir deux femmes se battre devait être jouissif. Cela l'était encore plus lorsqu'elles étaient jeunes, et souvent sorties de la prostitution.

Elle abaissa de nouveau la barre, puis la releva, les bras légèrement tremblants.

C'était le ticket d'or pour Maria. Lors de sa première compétition clandestine, elle avait péniblement fait son chemin jusqu'à la victoire, au prix de côtes cassées, d'hématomes, et même d'une hémorragie cérébrale lui coutant sa quatorzième mort. Ça bien sûr, elle seule le savait. Cela étant, le trafiquant l'avait remarqué, et avait essayé de l'acheter, mais Garner, qui jouait son manager, avait alors refusé.

Que dirait Weiss, alors, si finalement l'offre était réitérée, qui plus est par le parti qui avait refusé ? Visiblement, il était intéressé, et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Maria. Mais cela voulait dire qu'elle devait récupérer la musculature convaincante qu'elle avait perdue il y a peu.

On attrapa la barre au dessus d'elle, et elle soupira.

« Je peux le faire seule, Jimmy.

-Je n'en doute pas, à ce qu'il paraît on ne te tue pas facilement ! »

Elle se redressa et fit face à Stefan, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la barre de traction dans les mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bâton.

« Tu devrais le reposer, les gens vont se poser des questions ! » Dit-elle en se levant, et une fois qu'il l'eut déposée, elle le prit dans ses bras pour une courte accolade. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est votre départ, mais j'ai un scoop pour vous : Klaus est revenu.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama la chasseuse avec une touche de rage dans la voix, Mais jamais il ne lâche l'affaire, celui-là ?! »

Stefan haussa les épaules, puis regarda autour de lui d'un mouvement du buste, les mains dans les poches.

« Où est Damon ?

-Quelque part en ville, probablement chez Michael. Il n'a pas le droit de traîner ici en ce moment, ça constituerait une obstruction à la procédure, précisa-t-elle tout en s'essuyant avec une serviette en coton.

-Génial. Tu ne connais pas la meilleure ? Caroline est parvenue à la conclusion qu'Elena était soumise à Damon, comme Tyler l'était pour Klaus. C'est en partie pour ça qu'elle fait tout ce qu'il lui demande... Quoique certaines choses entrent encore dans le consentement mutuel. »

Maria lâcha la serviette. « Quoi ? Je te demande pardon ? Alors cet enfoiré m'a non seulement laissé tomber pour elle, mais il a en plus réussi à créer un putain de _lien_ avec elle ?! Mais achève moi tout de suite ! » voulut-elle dire, mais tout ce qui réussi à sortir fut :

« C'est une blague ?

-Si c'est le cas, c'est la pire. Personnellement cette option me laisse un espoir. Même si je ne sais pas comment faire avec la trahison...

-Mais dans mon cas, c'est foutu. »

Il la regarda avec tristesse. Elle avait encore eu de l'espoir, lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Mystic Falls. Elle le lui avait dit elle-même, lorsque Damon et elle s'étaient battus : « Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir ». Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pleure, ou qu'elle hurle, mais à la place, elle s'allongea sur le banc de nouveau, les bras tendus vers la barre.

« Tu me files un coup de main ? » Dit-elle de la voix la plus calme possible.

« Le calme avant la tempête » pensa-t-il, et souriant, il ôta sa veste en cuir.

* * *

Damon sirotait son cocktail, entre deux espèces de démons à la peau cadavérique.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'être réussi à entrer si facilement au No Man's Land Il n'avait eu qu'à traverser l'usine de viande, pousser la porte, et alors qu'il allait trouver une quelconque excuse pour entrer, le videur lui avait fait un petit signe de tête vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit par la simple pensée du mec. Un autre homme en costume bleu marine lui fit ensuite part de l'ouverture de son compte consommateur, et que Michael viendrait le chercher pour leur rendez-vous. Un rendez-vous dont il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune idée, puisqu'il était venu les mains dans les poches. Il se tourna vers le groupe qui jouait, et s'étonna de les reconnaître, comme la dernière fois. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'Imagine Dragons. Ils semblaient néanmoins totalement inconscients de la débandade de créatures devant eux.

_**I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones**_

_**Enough to make my system blow**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Welcome to the new age, to the new age**_

_**Oho oho ho I'm Radioactive, Radioactive**_

_**Oho oho ho I'm Radioactive, Radioactive**_

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'homme en costume vint le chercher pour le conduire au bureau de Michael, dans lequel il s'engouffra. Étonnamment, il y avait beaucoup moins de fumée, et les murs étaient insonorisés à la perfection. L'Archange se leva de son fauteuil et vint serrer la main de Damon.

« Bonjour, mon ami. Comment se porte la charmante petite ville de Mystic Falls ? »

Quelques papiers étaient éparpillés devant lui, et en voyant une facture, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tous les verres qu'il avait bu au comptoir avant d'entrer. D'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu boire autant en si peu de temps ? Il confia à Michael le fait de ne pas avoir encore payé, mais celui-ci eut un petit rire.

« Vous avez payé, Damon Salvatore. Ici, nous payons au temps. Et vous en avez dépensé plus qu'assez.

-Vingt minutes à peine...

-Quarante neuf heures, plus exactement. »

Damon écarquilla les yeux, puis jeta un œil à son portable. Il pouffa de rire.

« Eh ben, on n'a pas le temps de s'ennuyer chez vous ! »

Michael lui fit un sourire figé, puis posa ses coudes sur le bureau en verre.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Au bar ? Non. Je n'avais nulle part où aller en attendant que Maria finisse sa petite enquête. D'ailleurs, j'espère que ce n'est pas déjà fini, j'aimerais bien avoir l'œil sur elle...

-Pourquoi ?

-...Pardon ? »

L'archange continua de le regarder, le cigare dans la bouche, les mains croisées sur le verre de son bureau. Damon secoua la tête légèrement, comme si ce qu'il lui demandait était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle me cache quoi que ce soit. S'il s'avère qu'elle a des contacts douteux, je veux en être informé. Mais il se trouve que je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'omniprésence, comparé à vous autres petits prétentieux d'archanges. Alors je fais les choses à ma manière. »

Michael sourit et reposa son cigare dans un cendrier de cristal, puis il se leva. La pièce n'était pas très grande, et pour contourner le bureau il ne lui fallut que cinq pas.

« Vous voulez savoir. Vous ressentez ce besoin maladif de la percer à jour, car il est impensable, dans votre tête, qu'elle puisse avoir des secrets pour vous. La voilà revenue là où elle a reconstruit sa vie, où elle a trouvé un travail, une famille, des amis, et tout cela _sans vous_. Outre le fait qu'elle n'ait pas connu les malheureux évènements de Mystic Falls, elle a réussi à outrepasser les sentiments et les mémoires dont vous vous êtes délesté sans pouvoir remonter à flot. Vous êtes une loque, et elle vous vient en aide. »

Damon ouvrit la bouche mais, bien qu'il en ait eu la force et la volonté, aucun son ne passa ses lèvres, comme si on lui avait coupé les cordes vocales. Michael fit un léger mouvement de la main, créant une force qui l'empêcha de se lever du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assis plus tôt.

« Alors on pourrait croire que vous seriez reconnaissant, mais discret. Fuyant. Que vous vous dérobiez pour conserver le dossier Maria sous scellé, bien profondément. Mais le problème est que ce qui est scellé profondément là dedans... » Il pointa la poitrine de Damon de l'index. « C'est vous. Une partie, au moins. Et cet autre vous veut savoir, parce qu'au contraire de ce que vous montrez, il n'est toujours pas guéri d'elle. Me tromperais-je ? »

Damon fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux, tentant d'indiquer sa gorge, et Michael refit le même petit geste qu'auparavant.

« OK Oprah Winfrey, c'est quoi votre problème exactement ? Il me semble que je suis plutôt bon client, alors me séquestrer...

-Voulez-vous savoir ce qui s'est passé, sans vous, ou non ? »

Le vampire se tut et sonda l'homme du regard. Faire cela, cela reviendrait-il à le confronter ? Son autre soi ? Sa bête intérieure qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles chaque nuit, qui lui faisait ressentir des remords lorsqu'il était avec Elena ? Pour lui dire quoi exactement, de laisser tomber ?

Ou peut-être pour lui montrer ce dont il ne se rappelait plus. Après tout, il avait toujours cette envie morbide de savoir si ses sentiments envers Elena étaient plus légitimes que ceux qu'il avait eu envers Maria. S'ils étaient plus forts, alors la culpabilité disparaîtrait sans doute. Alors, l'envie inexplicable de se percher sur un arbre pour l'apercevoir, de lui murmurer des mots tout à fait banals à l'oreille et entendre son cœur s'emballer, cette envie n'aurait plus de raison d'être.

« Comment ?

-Vous savez comment. » Répondit Michael le plus calmement du monde, et il se rendit compte que oui, il savait parfaitement comment. Une porte se découpa sur le mur derrière le bureau et l'archange lui fit signe d'y entrer.

Aussitôt passé cette porte, la pièce apparemment plongée dans le noir s'éclaira pour laisser apparaître un vide blanc. Instinctivement, il regarda ses pieds et les vit couverts de pétrole noir. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Michael où que ce soit, et cela l'inquiétait, car il ne savait ni comment sortir, ni même comment amener son autre lui à se montrer. Il décida de marcher, mais au bout de vingt pas, il se retrouva en face des traces de ses propres pieds, alors qu'il avait avancé tout droit. Soupirant, il marmonna quelques mots sur l'incompétence des archanges et se tourna.

Il se trouva dans le salon de Maria, en pleine nuit. Michael le surprit en apparaissant à côté de lui, de nulle part.

« Bon, on commence la visite ? Où m'avez vous emmené pour commencer, Ô esprit des Noëls Passés ? » railla Damon, mais aucun sourire ne perça sur le visage de l'Archange. Il pointa du doigt l'étage et en moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme. Deux voix transparaissaient, et il voulut savoir qui pouvait se trouver là, si ce n'était lui. À quelle période avait-il été transporté, d'ailleurs ? Il posa cette question à l'autre, qui ne lui répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain et un blond passa la porte, la tête tournée vers Maria.

« Je vais appeler, j'arrive tout de suite. » dit-il et il traversa le corps de Damon comme s'il était un fantôme. Le vampire en profita pour pénétrer dans la chambre et un spectacle désolant lui fit face.

Avec un soupir, il se tourna vers Michael et lui fit un regard noir, puis avança jusqu'au lit où Maria était affalée sur le ventre, la tête enfouie dans le matelas. Ses cheveux épars recouvraient ses frêles épaules secouées de spasmes. Il s'accroupit devant elle et posa une main sur l'un de ses petits poings, qui serraient le drap de son lit jusqu'à faire blanchir ses phalanges. Il la traversa, mais n'y fit pas attention. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut le téléphone sur le lit, vibrant à l'appel de Stefan.

« Alors c'est ça, le début ? Tu veux me montrer le mal que je lui ai fait ?

-Je veux simplement rassasier votre soif de curiosité. Je vais vous montrer ce qui a fait d'elle la personne que vous connaissez maintenant. »

William remonta dans la chambre et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, ses bras entourant maladroitement le corps de sa sœur.

« Les paroissiens de Sioux Falls vont arriver dans moins d'un quart d'heure, il faut commencer à débarrasser la maison, Maria. Je vais commencer par le salon. S'il te plaît, lève-toi... »

Il la redressa et ôta les cheveux du visage de la jeune femme, qui écarta ses bras et s'accroupit à côté de son lit pour saisir sa valise et la jeter sur le lit.

« On a des cartons dans la cave, occupe toi du bas, jette tout ce qui est superflu, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que les reliques, les photos, et les papiers dans le meuble sous la télévision. »

William, mais aussi Damon, sursautèrent à son ton autoritaire et à la force de sa voix. C'était trop exagéré pour être vrai, et son visage encore poisseux créait un contraste trop fort, mais le vampire s'étonna de son comportement, d'être capable de se reprendre aussi vite alors qu'elle était désemparée. Il se sentit coupable de l'avoir forcé à s'endurcir de la sorte, alors qu'elle n'était déjà pas très sociable de base.

« Maria...

-Tout de suite, William ! S'il te plaît. »

Il la fixa avec des yeux emprunts de pitié, puis hocha la tête et ressortit. Aussitôt, Maria ouvrit son placard et posa ses vêtements dans sa valise, pile par pile, soigneusement, et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle sortit de sous le lit une autre malle en cuir marron, où elle rangea le contenu de sa table de nuit, ses fioles d'eau bénite, sa bible, le livre de reliques dans lequel elle avait corné la page de la Lame des Damnés, le manuel de son père et la croix qu'elle décrocha du mur. Elle attrapa un sac et y fourra ses livres et divers instruments, les photos dans une boite en forme de livre, et alors qu'elle jetait des papiers dans un sac poubelle, une photo tomba sur le sol, attirant l'attention des trois personnes. Elle se baissa et la ramassa, et Damon vit son visage se décomposer. C'était sans doute une photo prise lors de la soirée fêtant le retour de Maria de l'hôpital, elle était dans les bras de Damon, une main sur son torse et l'autre autour de ses béquilles, et regardait l'objectif avec un petite sourire timide. Quant à lui, il avait les yeux orientés vers le bas, fixés sur elle, et un sourire content sur le visage. À son grand étonnement, il avait l'air heureux. Elle serra la photo dans ses mains, puis la laissa tomber dans la poubelle.

Elle défit les draps de son lit, rangea le tout, et Damon se rendit compte qu'en moins de dix minutes Maria avait déserté son chez-soi. Il regarda la photo dans la poubelle, puis se tourna vers Michael, haussant les épaules.

« Si j'avais eu à parier, j'aurais juré qu'elle la garderait ! » Tenta-t-il de rire, mais à la vue de l'Archange il n'essaya pas plus longtemps. Il lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre, et lorsqu'il eut passé sous le montant de la porte, il se retrouva dans un couloir inconnu. Michael était très silencieux, au grand damne de Damon, qui aurait bien voulu quelques explications ou directives pour l'aider à se repérer. Visiblement l'Archange s'aperçut de son irritation.

« Nous sommes au domicile de William Ambrose, la maison qu'il a hérité du Père Ambrose, son père adoptif. Là, où Maria a habité pendant le reste de son séjour à New York.

-Donc mon frère et la plupart du Scooby Gang avaient raison ! Bon sang, je la pensais plus originale que ça. »

Un bang retentit sous ses pieds, aussi décida-t-il de descendre les escaliers en colimaçon pour voir ce qu'il avait à voir dans ce souvenir.

William venait de courir hors de la pièce, tandis qu'un autre homme, dans la trentaine, déposait sur le canapé en cuir un corps ensanglanté.

« On a été pris au piège, mais globalement tout le monde va bien ! Cria-t-il à l'intention du blond qui revenait avec un sac blanc orné d'une croix rouge.

-Tout le monde va bien ? _Bien _?! Alors pourquoi est-ce que Maria...

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'est jeté sur cette bestiole, on aurait pu faire autrement, il y avait plusieurs plans possibles ! Mais elle a préféré...

-Elle a préféré lui rentrer dedans à mains nues, oui ! En ce moment, elle ne se contrôle plus... »

Maria avait le corps couvert de petites écorchures, comme faites par des lames fines. Seul son visage, légèrement bleui, ne saignait pas trop. Elle ouvrit les yeux à demi et se redressa sur son séant, ôtant une compresse des mains de son frère pour l'appliquer sur sa nuque.

« Je vais bien. Roger, tu peux retourner auprès de Sarah, je reviendrai la voir dans deux jours.

-Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une kamikaze pour le moment Maria, tu aurais pu mettre beaucoup de personnes en danger. Repose-toi, je te rappellerai dans une semaine. William, ne la laissez pas sortir. »

Il prit son sac marron et sortit de la pièce, et un claquement de porte résonna. Maria se redressa et son frère lui barra le passage.

« Je vais prendre une douche, Will. Tu veux peut-être m'accompagner ?

-Maria, tu reviens jour après jour avec des blessures, des infections, tu es toujours couverte de sang, et que ce soit le tien ou non, ça m'inquiète vraiment. Roger a raison, tu ne dois pas sortir en patrouille avant au moins une semaine, le temps de guérir.

-Je suis une adulte, je suis capable de prendre soin de moi !

-Non, tu n'es qu'une enfant capricieuse qui ruine ce qui lui reste de vie ! » Rétorqua William, et il bloqua la main de Maria qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

Il attrapa ses deux poignets et la fit s'asseoir de force, l'obligeant à le regarder. Sa respiration était bruyante et Damon se demanda si elle allait tomber en hyperventilation.

« Tu es furieuse, je comprends ça ! Je t'ai vu ce soir-là, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de l'avoir laissé, mais il faut que tu passes à autre chose, Mary ! Sinon, tu vas finir par devenir un monstre !

-J'ai _besoin_ de faire mon job, Will ! C'est tout ce que je sais faire !

-Non, ce n'est pas tout. »

Il prit un dossier sur la table basse à côté de lui et le posa sur les genoux de la chasseuse.

« Tu veux te venger ? Venge-toi sur ceux qui le méritent. En attendant tu ne sortiras pas d'ici. »

Le vampire siffla avec admiration, lui qui pensait que le grand frère blond n'aurait jamais eu le cran de hausser la voix contre sa sœur venait d'être drôlement surpris. Il se tourna vers l'Archange et montra la jeune femme du doigt.

« Et elle a fait ce genre de chasses suicidaires combien de temps ?

-Une toutes les nuits pendant trois mois, mon chiffre d'affaire a d'ailleurs considérablement diminué durant cette période. »

Le vampire sourit. Une sorte de fierté transparaissait au fond de lui. Il avait toujours été très admiratif de tout ce que Maria Hiterogue pouvait accomplir à seulement vingt ans. D'ailleurs, en regardant comme elle le dossier de candidature de la Police de New York, il réalisa qu'il était très impressionné qu'elle soit entrée dans les forces de l'Ordre.

Une petite voix dans sa tête prononça le nom de l'Agent Garner, et il se souvint avec amertume de l'aveu de Maria. Étrangement, rien ne semblait couvrir les plaintes de son autre lui, ici. Il se sentait mal, trahi, blessé comme un animal chassé. Elle n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, elle l'avait dit elle-même. Et il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait tombée dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, alors le fautif devait être James Garner. Michael vit les yeux hantés de Damon et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Vous commencez à les ressentir, ces émotions ? Au moins, vous pourrez les comparer à ceux que vous avez pour l'autre jeune femme, Elena, c'est bien cela ? »

Damon marmonna affirmativement, constatant que penser à Elena le déprimait plus qu'autre chose.

« Et ensuite ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? » S'enquérit-il, et Michael lui montra la porte d'un placard.

Il se retrouva derrière un tas de stands de tir, et à sa gauche se trouvait Maria, un casque sur les oreilles, des lunettes sur le nez et une arme automatique homologuée par la Police entre les mains. On aurait dit que rien ne pouvait la déconcentrer de sa cible, et elle exécutait comme les autres recrues la routine de tir. Une vitre sur le côté de la salle laissait transparaître cinq personnes, dont l'Agent Garner. Il traversa le mur avec un petit rire et se retrouva à les écouter, à peine un mètre à côté d'eux.

« Épaule gauche, épaule droite, genou gauche, genou droit, tête, cœur, et...Ouch. Ça doit faire mal, ça. » énuméra Garner avec un sourire tout en observant Maria faire des merveilles avec un Neuf Millimètres.

Visiblement, les autres étaient aussi concentrés sur la jeune femme, mais cela n'étonna pas Damon, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais vu rater sa cible. Les autres recrues n'étaient pas mauvaises, mais ne seraient jamais aussi doués qu'elle à son âge. Et il était vrai que le tableau qui se dressait devant lui l'amusait. Entre tous les jeunes hommes ayant bien mordu leur deuxième décennie, visiblement en forme mais déjà formatés par l'Armée, Maria et sa queue de cheval, son visage innocent et concentré, et sa petite silhouette faisaient tâche.

« Je pense que nous tenons notre nouvelle coéquipière, n'est-ce-pas Monsieur ? Directeur Monroe ? Sourit Garner.

-Je ne sais pas, James. Elle est jeune, très jeune, et déjà expérimentée. On m'a dit beaucoup de bien d'elle, et ce n'est peut-être que du talent, mais c'est tout de même étrange.

-Étrange, et dangereux ! » Ajouta un bureaucrate à l'allure méprisable, « Imaginez qu'elle nous lâche en plein milieu de l'opération Weiss. Non, je pense qu'il nous faut un homme, robuste, prenez Thompson, par exemple !

-Monsieur, si je ne vous connaissais pas si bien, je penserais qu'il s'agit là de discrimination sexuelle. Laissez-moi vous rappeler que jusqu'à maintenant, nos hommes n'ont pas eu un succès franc auprès de Mike Weiss. Mais avec un peu de chance, il sera aussi misogyne que vous. »

Le directeur Monroe sourit. Damon regarda Garner avec une pointe de méfiance. Il ne lui faisait pas spécialement confiance, et son attrait pour la jeune femme ne lui plaisait pas, mais après tout si il lui avait permis d'être engagée, il devait avoir ses bons côtés.

La pièce disparut et seule la blancheur de sa zone morte réapparut. Il se tourna vers Michael avec un haussement de sourcil. Déjà ? Alors qu'il n'avait rien appris sur lui-même ? Tout ce qu'il savait dorénavant était la douleur par laquelle la jeune femme était passée, mais ça, il s'en doutait déjà bien avant de le voir de ses propres yeux. Maintenant qu'il avait mis le feu aux poudres, il voulait aller jusqu'au bout des choses et déblayer tout ce qui avait disparu. Pas pour retomber dans les bras de Maria comme un imbécile, mais pour combler le blanc, la partie manquante qui l'obsédait.

« C'est tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-C'est tout ce qu'il est nécessaire de voir de son passé. Mais ce n'est pas fini.

-Ah, je préfère ça. Alors la suite du menu, c'est quoi ? »

Michael lui sourit, puis toucha son front de deux doigts. Il tomba en arrière dans la forêt, et la scène devant lui lui parut familière. Loin devant lui, entre les arbres, Maria tenait en joug la très séduisante mère du Diable, Ajattar, pour la questionner sur Mystic Falls.

« On est remonté encore plus loin, là. Vous n'avez pas raté une sortie sur l'autoroute des mémoires perdues ?

-Non, voyons. Nous sommes bien au début. Mais c'est un autre début. Dans ce souvenir, vous n'avez pas suivi Maria dans la forêt après votre chasse. Le désintérêt vous ayant atteint, vous n'avez pas cherché à la connaître. Je vais passer, bien sûr, toutes ses mésaventures avec son père, sa sœur, et Tyler Lockwood, à qui la mémoire n'a pas été effacée dans cette dimension. Pendant ce temps, votre relation avec votre frère s'est dégradé, et vous avez fait un peu de mal autour de vous. »

Damon regarda distraitement l'Ajattar disparaître et Maria repartir dans les bois, fourrant son arme dans son sac en toile. « Un peu ? Moi qui espérait mettre la ville à feu et à sang depuis des centaines d'années ! Donc si Maria ne me contient pas, ce sera Elena ? Logique. Les femmes... »

Maria s'arrêta soudain et tourna la tête vers eux, les sourcils froncés. Il se tut et la regarda l'approcher, jusqu'à s'arrêter à un mètre et demi de lui. Il n'eut pas besoin de Michael pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas les voir, elle avait sans doute seulement entendu quelque chose dans leur direction, mais ses yeux rivés sur lui déclenchèrent néanmoins un frisson dans tout son corps. Maria avait tellement changé, depuis le premier jour. D'instinct, il leva la main vers le visage lisse et dépourvu de maquillage de la jeune femme, et ses doigts la traversèrent comme s'il était fait de fumée. Il ne sut pas trop comment cette pensée lui vint en tête, mais il se prit à comprendre pourquoi il avait voulu coller avec elle, tout ce temps, avant la scission. L'ennui avait fait place à la tentation, la tentation à l'attention. L'attention à l'affection.

Il cligna des yeux et se trouva sur la grande place du centre-ville, en face du bâtiment où la sœur de Maria les avait attaqué pour la première fois. À côté de lui se trouvait Michael, un sourire compatissant aux lèvres. Damon fronça les sourcils, convaincu qu'il n'avait rien fait ni dit qui pourrait conduire à de la pitié ou de la compassion. Au loin, il aperçut son double, assit avec Elena sur un banc et discutant avec animosité, comme souvent auparavant.

« Je ne crois pas utile de vous dire que sa prétendue amitié avec Tyler n'était pas stable, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. En ce moment, où nous sommes, le garçon aurait dû rejoindre Maria il y a cinq minutes. Malheureusement...

-Il n'est pas venu, et elle n'a pas attendu ?

-Exactement. »

Il lui fit un signe de la tête et il le suivit, jusqu'au trottoir d'en face, en bas du bâtiment.

« Vous devriez reculer d'un pas. » lui dit-il, et Damon obéit sans pour autant l'interroger du regard.

Michael leva la tête, comme s'il attendait que Dieu lui adresse la parole, et Damon eut presque le temps de rire, avant que les débris d'une fenêtre ne le transpercent sans le blesser. Un corps suivit et le bruit qu'il fit en percutant le trottoir lui retourna l'estomac. Les éclats de sang lui passèrent au travers jusqu'à un mètre derrière lui, salissant le béton sans éclabousser son pantalon. Un gargouillement s'était échappé de la bouche du corps lorsqu'elle avait fait contact avec le sol, mais même autour d'eux, dans la rue, tout était silencieux dorénavant. Puis un cri survint et Damon put enfin sentir la terrible peine qui le prit à la gorge. Il tomba à genoux à côté de Maria, les bras tendus au-dessus de son abdomen, tremblantes, ne sachant que faire. Ses mains l'auraient probablement traversé de toute manière.

Michael ne bougea pas de sa position, et ne montra aucune émotion lorsque le vampire leva des yeux pitoyables vers lui, la respiration saccadée. Il savait comment cela finirait, il voulait seulement que le jeune imbécile voit qu'on ne pouvait changer son propre destin, sans prendre le risque de jouer avec celui des autres. Il ne faisait aucun doute dans son esprit que Maria était plus importante qu'un vulgaire suceur de sang ; Mais le choix de la jeune femme l'incluait dorénavant dans leurs plans, et ils ne pouvaient faire sans lui. Il voulait le réprimander, lui donner une gifle et lui fourrer dans le crâne qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier la sainte, pas pour toutes les filles du monde, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient liés ; Et puis, Damon était finalement venu s'échouer au No Man's Land, et Michael en avait profité pour observer. Il ne manquait au vampire qu'un déclic pour comprendre, et n'importe qui sait que rien n'est plus pédagogique que la douleur.

Damon sursauta lorsque son autre soi s'accroupit de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, les mains en l'air comme s'il était dégouté de ce qu'il voyait. Elena se tenait derrière avec les mains sur la bouche et les larmes aux yeux.

« Damon...! Elle est vivante ! »

Lui et l'autre ouvrirent de grands yeux étonnés, et eurent le même réflexe de s'approcher du visage de Maria. Elle avait les yeux entrouverts et ses doigts faisaient des mouvements saccadés, comme une machine cassée. Il la regarda attentivement, puis murmura son prénom, encore et encore, dans l'espoir qu'elle tourne ses pupilles vers lui. Puis il eut une pensée et leva la tête vers son autre lui.

« Donne-lui ton sang ! Donne-lui, pauvre con ! »

Il sembla qu'Elena lui ait déjà proposé la même idée, puisqu'il regarda autour de lui avant de se mordre le poignet.

Au moment de l'approcher de la bouche de la jeune femme, sa petite voix brisa le cœur du vampire.

« N...N-nn...

-Je te sauve la vie !

-Nn...

-Mais...Que...

-P...tié...Nn... »

Une larme s'échappa du coin de l'œil de Maria, pour rouler jusque dans ses cheveux trempés de sang. Un halo s'était formé sous sa tête et ses jambes ne formaient pas un angle normal. L'Autre Damon fronça les sourcils, abasourdi, mais retira lentement son poignet. Maria regarda en l'air, et un seul mot cohérent sortit de ses lèvres.

« Lu...cy. »

Elle cessa d'exister.

Damon poussa un rugissement, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux et les poings enfouis dans le sol s'il le pouvait.

« Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas sauvé ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas forcé...

-Parce que vous ne vouliez pas rompre les dernières volontés d'une mourante. Mais après cela, vous allez perdre confiance en vous, vous en vouloir, et traquer Lucy en guise de pardon. Elle finira par vous tuer, aussi. »

Damon ouvrit les yeux, et le sang avait disparu. Ils étaient de retour dans le bureau de Michael et il était détrempé de sueur. Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche et se leva, mais ne put parler qu'au bout de cinq minutes d'effort.

« C'est vrai ? Si je ne suis pas là, elle finira comme ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

-Son destin est lié au vôtre. Si vous disparaissez de la carte, elle aussi. Il vous est interdit de l'abandonner maintenant, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Cela relevait plus de la menace que du conseil ou d'un ordre, mais Damon hocha la tête tout de même.

« Ils sont au port, zone 5, l'entrepôt avec un poisson rose sur la façade. Ne vous ratez pas, cette fois. »

Sauve-la. C'était ce qu'il voulait dire.

Et la sauver, il le ferait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir suivi ce chapitre et désolée encore pour l'attente, je tenterai d'être plus rapide pour la suite !


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer : TVD ne m'appartient pas.

Merci aux irréductibles qui supportent encore mes accès de faignantise :)

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

C'était un piège. Depuis le début, le rendez-vous pour la vendre en tant que combattante n'était qu'un guet-apens.

« Garner ! »

Sa voix avait du mal à percer au travers des bruits de métal, et le ricochet des balles. Les bidons de fer derrière lesquels elle s'était abritée n'allaient pas tenir bien longtemps, et elle n'apercevait pas son coéquipier, mais Maria savait pertinemment que sa situation n'était pas meilleure.

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Ils étaient arrivés à l'heure, dans leurs personnages, et lorsque Garner lui fit un petit sourire, elle sut qu'ils faisaient bien leur job et que tout allait bien. Et pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, Mike Weiss l'agrippait par les cheveux en la traitant de tous les noms. Son acolyte eut la bonne idée de lancer une fumigène _in extremis_, mais dorénavant elle était coincée et il ne lui restait presque plus de munitions.

Elle tenta un regard par dessus les tonneaux, et une autre salve la salua. Elle se colla au sol, tout son poids sur son coude droit, pistolet dans les mains et serra les dents. Si elle mourait maintenant, elle allait s'attirer de gros problèmes. Non seulement Garner pourrait être en danger, mais en plus, elle n'était pas d'humeur à expliquer une résurrection.

Un coup de vent brutal derrière elle la fit sursauter, et elle faillit s'arracher la peau du coude en se retournant, pour coller le canon de son arme sur le front de Damon. Elle le regarda, ahurie. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu être un fantôme.

« Damon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as combien de balles encore ? La coupa-t-il en levant la tête vers leurs assaillants.

-Quatre. Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je croyais que tu voulais me tenir à l'œil ? Lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Déçue ? J'ai fait une belle addition chez Michael. Garner est touché à la jambe, il ne pourra pas se déplacer. J'en compte trois seulement, le mec en noir c'est le boss ? »

Elle acquiesça et prit quelques grandes respirations, tentant de trouver un plan. Il faudrait qu'elle les ait du premier coup, au cœur ou à la tête. Mais sa main tremblait tellement par la surprise et la vélocité de ce dérapage qu'elle n'était plus sûre de ses capacités. Des coups de feu se firent entendre à nouveau, mais aucun ne venait vers eux. Elle paniqua et se redressa, appelant le nom de son coéquipier. Damon la poussa vers le bas et sourit.

« Remercie-le, il ne te reste que le Big Boss. Mais si on ne se dépêche pas, il est mort.

-Je ne l'aurai pas d'ici, il faut que je me rapproche... »

Damon la fixa, intensément, trop à son goût. Elle pouvait voir les rouages au fond de ses yeux. Puis il s'humidifia les lèvres et claqua dans ses mains.

« Utilise moi comme bouclier !

-...Quoi ? S'effara Maria et il claqua la langue impatiemment.

-Je ne vais pas mourir d'une ou deux balles dans l'os, si je cours devant toi, non seulement il sera surpris, mais tu auras largement le temps de tirer au moins une balle dans la tête de ce type. Deal ?

-Tu es un vrai malade... Mais ça pourrait marcher. » Concéda-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il sourit, tel un dément. Elle reconnaissait ce sourire, elle lui avait même donné un nom : C'était son sourire de la bêtise. Elle l'aimait bien.

Il la fit se redresser, et compta jusqu'à trois, puis envoya voler les barils et courut, ne lâchant pas la main gauche de Maria. Comme prévu, Mike Weiss hésita quelques secondes, puis elle sentit les secousses des balles que reçut le vampire. Elle les compta mentalement.

Une, deux, trois, puis quatre.

À chaque coup, un petit grognement sortait de sa bouche. À la cinquième, il s'écroula et elle leva son arme, sautant sur sa droite pour éviter la sixième et dernière balle du revolver du truand. Deux coups suffirent et elle remit son arme à sa ceinture, puis courut pour retourner Damon sur son dos. Mort. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à revenir, et dans le pire des cas, elle le cacherait.

« Maria ! Bouge le, l'ambulance ne va pas tarder ! » Cria Garner de son abris.

Elle alla constater ses blessures : Ses deux mains appuyaient sur le trou que la balle avait fait, freinant l'hémorragie. Son pistolet était à terre, à côté de lui.

« Tiens le coup, Jimmy !

-Maria, si tu ne le caches pas tout de suite, on va avoir des soucis à son réveil ! »

Elle lui lança un regard étonné, et effrayé. Mais alors, savait-il que...? Garner se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire, puis la poussa pour qu'elle y aille.

* * *

Damon se réveilla sur la banquette d'une voiture en mouvement.

Il se redressa et plissa les yeux, échappant à la lumière traversant le pare-brise. C'était Maria qui conduisait : Qui d'autre aurait volontairement écouté les Fall Out Boy à la radio ? Il se redressa et admira les trous dans sa chemise à deux-cents dollars. Souriant, il se glissa en une fraction de seconde sur le siège passager.

« On est où ? » Demanda-t-il, les yeux rivés sur la lèvre légèrement coupée de la jeune femme. Il l'avait fait. Il avait réussi à la sauver, et ce n'était pas un job déplaisant. En tout cas, plus amusant que de venir au secours d'Elena, mais dorénavant elle n'avait plus vraiment d'ennuis.

« Bientôt à la maison. Tu as mis du temps à te réveiller, heureusement. J'ai pu te cacher dans la voiture, faire un rapport rapide et m'en aller. Tu... Ça va ?

-Parfaitement bien. Gare-toi. »

Elle lui lança un drôle de regard, mais se gara sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence. Il sortit et, croyant qu'il avait un problème, elle le suivit. Ils se rejoignirent devant le coffre, auquel il s'accouda.

« J'aimerais qu'on pose les choses à plat avant d'arriver à Mystic Falls. À propos de nous.

-De nous ? Damon..., coupa-t-elle mais il continua.

-C'était fun. Nous, avant. Pas le fait qu'on soit sortis ensemble ou quoi, je te parle de faire la peau aux monstres alentours. Je n'ai rien oublié. Et aujourd'hui aussi était fun, ne dis pas le contraire.

-Je ne te suis pas, là...

-Bon d'accord, je veux qu'on soit partenaires à nouveau. C'est assez clair ? »

Maria fronça les sourcils. « J'ai déjà un coéquipier, je ne...

-Pas à Mystic Falls. Écoute, largue le, ce mec, enfin professionnellement parlant, je veux dire. On est bien trop géniaux pour gâcher tant de génie, essaya-t-il de la convaincre.

-Tu ne me fais pas confiance, Damon.

-J'ai menti. OK ? Tu me connais, ou pas ? Tu pensais que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? »

Elle le sonda du regard pendant une minute, puis fit demi-tour pour retourner au volant. Son nom l'arrêta.

« Maria. Ne me lâche pas sur ce coup-là. » Elle avait oublié comme son nom sonnait bien sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna et croisa les bras.

« Il va falloir que je te remette à niveau. Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre. »

Il lui fit son typique demi-sourire et remonta en voiture. Elle suivit après avoir émit un petit rire, se traitant mentalement de faible.

« Au fait, et James Garner ?

-Il va guérir. Et il est au courant pour toi, ne me demande pas comment il le sait.

-J'ai utilisé ma super vitesse devant lui, j'ai dû lui expliquer un peu, du coup. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança criait « Crétin ». Le silence retomba, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Maria prit une inspiration.

« Je t'ai menti aussi. » Damon tourna la tête vers elle, jetant un oeil sur ses poignets serrés sur le volant.

« Ah ? Tu n'es pas flic, c'est ça hein ? Je le savais.

-Tu es vraiment con, ou tu le fais exprès ?! S'énerva Maria et il rigola.

-Bon, tu m'as menti. On est quittes maintenant. »

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la route. Damon s'éclaircit la gorge, puis finit par dire :

« Néanmoins, me dire la vérité aiderait à reconstruire ma confiance, tu ne crois pas ? »

Elle parut hésiter, se mordit la lèvre, puis lâcha : « Je n'ai pas brisé ma promesse avec Jimmy. Avec personne, en fait. »

Damon haussa les sourcils, et répondit d'un simple OK. Il observa son visage gêné et rouge un instant, puis détourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre.

De sa main, il cacha le sourire grandissant sur son visage.

* * *

Maria se fit sortir de sa sieste, le soir de son retour, par la sonnette d'entrée. Ajustant son gilet autour d'elle, elle devina la silhouette de Stefan Salvatore au travers des carreaux et ouvrit la porte, le laissant entrer tandis qu'elle retournait sur le canapé, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« J'ai de la bière dans le frigo, si tu veux ! »

N'entendant pas d'autre réponse qu'un bruit sourd, elle se détourna de la télévision qu'elle avait laissé allumée et regarda derrière son épaule. Elle se leva aussitôt et posa ses mains sur les joues mouillées de son ami.

« Stefan, que...

-C'est fini. J'ai tout essayé mais... » Il hoqueta. « Le lien entre eux est trop fort. Même si elle redevenait humaine... »

Maria n'avait pas souvent vu d'hommes pleurer, mais elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme un synonyme de faiblesse. La vision de Stefan, genou à terre, comme tombé après un coup fatal, lui fit mal au coeur. Elle s'accroupit et le serra dans ses bras, posant sa joue contre les cheveux du vampire, et il s'agrippa à son dos comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée, Stefan... » murmura-t-elle, les yeux brillants d'entendre les plaintes sanglotantes de son ami au coeur brisé.

Quelques heures plus tard, le vampire était endormi sur le canapé, une couverture quoiqu'inutile le protégeant du froid. Maria était assise devant lui, les bras autour de ses jambes.

La situation était bien trop compliquée pour qu'elle la comprenne entre ces sanglots, mais elle savait qu'avec la promesse de revoir Damon au coin du chemin, elle serait jetée au milieu du problème, inévitablement. Stefan avait toujours plus ou moins été laissé hors de l'équation avant qu'elle ne s'exile à New York, or elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle détenait ce rôle, et qu'il n'était pas évident.

Elle espérait seulement ne pas avoir une place dans le problème quand le temps viendrait.

Apercevant les phares d'une voiture à l'extérieur, elle sortit avant que quelqu'un ne réveille son réfugié. Seul Damon pouvait traîner avec une voiture de sport dans ce patelin. Il en sortit et se frotta les mains.

« Bon, on la fait, cette chasse ? »

Maria mit du temps à comprendre, et se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé de partir en chasse ce soir.

« Désolée, je... J'ai un empêchement là..., marmonna-t-elle.

-Un empêchement, chez toi ? Je pourrais régler le problème si tu me laissais entrer !

-Non. Plus tard. Au revoir. »

Elle retourna sur son porche, mais il la saisit par le bras et le déplacement d'air qu'il causa lui donna froid.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? Je peux te donner des dizaines de raisons pour...

-Damon, tu as fait quoi en rentrant ? » Le coupa-t-elle.

La question était tout à fait sérieuse, à son plus grand étonnement. Soit c'était une diversion médiocre, soit elle était vraiment intéressée par sa réponse, ce qui ne faisait pas plus de sens.

« Moi, » continua-t-elle, « Je me suis douchée, j'ai regardé la télévision, fait une sieste, et mon meilleur ami m'a réveillé, en pleurs, parce que sa petite amie venait de le larguer pour son frère. Tu as fait quoi, en rentrant Damon ? »

Il resta perplexe pendant un instant, puis fit le calcul et colla tout bout à bout. Il rit. Apparemment, ce n'était pas la meilleure réaction à avoir.

« Quoi ? Le triangle amoureux, c'est notre marque de fabrique, avec Stefan ! On ne fait que ça, tenter de gagner Elena c'est notre but dans la vie ! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de tragique cette fois-ci.

-Frapper un homme à terre, voilà ce qui est tragique. Elle est déjà à toi, pourquoi tu le tortures ? Pourquoi tu reviens comme un prince auprès d'elle alors que Stefan essayait de sauver ce qui leur restait d'amitié ? »

Il passa une main sur son visage, toute trace de sourire disparue.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est liée à moi, d'accord ? C'est elle qui a balancé ses quatre vérités à Stefan et qui l'a comparé à moi, j'y suis pour rien !

-Toujours est-il que tu devrais rentrer. Retourne vers Elena. »

Elle voulut se dégager de son emprise, mais il l'agrippa plus fermement. Elle tenta de le gifler, mais il para sa main et finit par l'immobiliser, dos contre son torse.

« C'est de la jalousie ?

-Non. Je ne t'aime pas, Damon. »

Il fut momentanément sonné par ses mots. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient, il le savait. Mais entendre finalement ce mot, tourné à la négative, lui étant adressé fit plus de mal que prévu.

« Maria. »

Stefan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, son shirt noir un peu froissé, les cheveux en bataille.

« Un problème ? Demanda-t-il, fixant son frère dans les yeux.

-Non. Il allait partir. »

Damon la relâcha et fit un pas en arrière, les mains en l'air.

« Je vais sans doute dormir quelques jours ici, continua Stefan.

-OK pour moi. »

Le plus vieux frère rit sans joie et les applaudit.

« Bien. Très bien. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, dans ce cas ! »

Stefan sortit de la maison et passa un bras autour de Maria. « C'est prévu. » déclara-t-il avant de les ramener à l'intérieur.

Damon passa la main dans ses cheveux, puis posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« J'ai besoin d'un verre. »


	35. Chapter 35

Bonjour à tou(te)s, et bon retour pour les plus irréductibles d'entre vous.

J'ai pris la décision de ne pas dépasser les quarante chapitres pour mon histoire, donc je compte dorénavant faire de plus gros chapitres, plus rapidement et mettre un terme à la saga Maria/Damon de la meilleure façon possible. Si vous voulez me faire partager votre ressenti sur la "fin parfaite" de Dans la lumière, Je t'appelle, n'hésitez pas ! Bonne lecture en espérant que vous n'ayez pas perdu le fil comme je l'ai bêtement fait.

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

N'importe qui, à la vue de photos de cadavres explicitement violentes, aurait rendu son déjeuner sur le bureau de Maria sans plus de cérémonie, mais la jeune chasseuse nouvellement promue shérif continuait de boire son café tout en y jetant un regard las.

Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines que le corps de la jeune lycéenne avait été retrouvé, et aucune piste sérieuse de montrait le bout de son nez. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'elle ait été tuée, vraisemblablement, par un vampire n'arrangeait pas les choses, car elle était presque seule sur l'affaire. Presque, car un certain vampire avait décidé de la joindre sur l'enquête pour lui prouver qu'il était innocent. Elle ne l'approuvait pas vraiment, considérant qu'elle s'empêtrait de plus en plus dans une dispute familiale des plus compliquées à laquelle, pour une fois, elle n'était pas liée. Par respect pour sa propre existence, elle avait décidé d'arrêter d'intervenir dans les affaires des vampires, sauf question de vie ou de mort. Elle ne savait pas très bien où leurs plans les avaient menés, mais une chose était sûre, Elena avait beau être froide comme un steak congelé, elle attirait encore les pires ennuis.

À la pensée d'Elena, le corps de Maria ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir contre son gré : dents qui grincent, regard noir dans le vide, poings serrés, et une furieuse envie de planter son stylo bille dans le bois du bureau comme dans du beurre pour soulager ses nerfs. Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un prendre autant de mauvaises décisions et être aussi indécise qu'Elena Gilbert pouvait l'être. Chacun des choix de la jeune femme l'exaspérait au plus haut point, son impossibilité à s'occuper d'elle même et sa faiblesse de décision étaient un mystère pour elle.

Cela pouvait paraître étrange venant de quelqu'un comme la chasseuse, mais elle faisait tout pour vivre le plus simplement, en faisant non pas tout ce qui lui plaisait, mais seulement ce qui était logique et lui causerait le moins de mal. C'est ce qui l'avait convaincu de s'enfuir de Mystic Falls, d'accepter d'entrer dans la police et de revenir lorsque le shérif Forbes l'avait contacté. La logique voulait qu'elle accepte d'aider les gens dans la mesure du possible, et après tout c'était aussi un peu le fondement de son existence.

Être une sainte lui manquait, parfois. Son ressenti, ses facultés, sa façon de vivre, tout avait changé dès lors que Damon était arrivé dans sa vie. Elle regrettait ne plus se sentir puissante, ne plus être protégée par sa pureté, ne pas avoir réalisé son importance. Elle avait des regrets, finalement. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi elle en voulait tant à Elena Gilbert : Comme elle, elle avait abandonné ce qu'il y avait de plus cher à sa vie. Et maintenant elles étaient toutes les deux des monstres.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau, et un de ses équipiers passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Shérif Hiterogue, Monsieur le Maire est ici pour vous voir... »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis hocha la tête tout en rangeant les photos de l'enquête dans un tiroir. Elle se leva lorsque le petit homme passa la porte, en costume bleu et l'air étonnamment de bonne humeur.

« Shérif, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

-Bien Monsieur, et je dirai que vous aussi ? Répondit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Très bien, en effet. Nous avons la visite d'un ancien habitant de Mystic Falls depuis hier, un homme charmant. Cet homme propose de financer le système de protection de la ville et semble très intéressé par votre cas. Il m'a chargé de vous inviter à la soirée qu'il organise à l'occasion de son retour, alors j'espère que vous serez ce soir à la mairie, habillée de convenant bien sûr. »

Maria le fixa longuement, assommée par sa tirade, puis cligna des yeux.

« Vous voulez dire qu'un ancien habitant plutôt généreux propose de nous donner plus d'effectifs, et que pour ce faire, je dois me vendre comme un morceau de viande au rabais ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde, et pourtant le Maire commença à rire.

« Je ne vous demande pas de vous vendre, Mademoiselle Hiterogue. Je vous demande de lui exposer les raisons pour lesquelles sa participation serait la bienvenue. Je compte sur vous pour ce travail, puisque visiblement, votre affaire en cours n'aboutira jamais. Huit heures à la Mairie. »

Il se leva et sortit, et Maria resta là sans bouger. Donc maintenant, il fallait qu'elle séduise un riche pour le bien de la communauté. On aurait tout vu.

* * *

Le cimetière était toujours calme, c'était pour cela que Damon y passait de nombreuses heures en ce moment. Rien d'autre que lui et des morts, ce qu'il préférait. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il allait faire de la tombe de son meilleur ami un lieu de réflexion intense et de paix intérieure. Peut-être devait-il consulter ? Car même lui avouait que la situation était glauque.

Résultant des restes psychiques que Maria avait enfoui dans son cerveau, la culpabilité qu'il éprouvait envers Stefan l'avait obligé à lui faire des excuses et surtout, à permettre à son frère de pouvoir garder une bonne relation avec Elena. Il ne voulait pas la partager, mais la chasseuse avait marqué un point lorsqu'elle avait souligné la gratuité de sa méchanceté. Il était donc seul, ayant laissé les deux vampires en tête à tête pour mettre à plat leurs problèmes depuis deux jours.

Le soleil était en train d'amorcer sa descente et trois bouteilles de bière jonchaient déjà le sol devant la tombe. Son téléphone sonna et voyant le nom de son frère s'afficher, il soupira.

« On ne veux pas me laisser être gentil, non ?! » S'exclama-t-il avant de répondre, « Allô. Ce soir ? Pourquoi faire ? … Le conseil par ci, le conseil par là, le conseil je l'emm... Bon d'accord ! Huit heures, très bien. »

Il se tourna vers la tombe de son ami et soupira une fois de plus.

« Mon cher Alaric, tu vas louper la soirée du siècle ce soir. »

Il se leva, ramassa ses bouteilles et remonta l'allée enherbée pour tomber nez à nez avec le shérif. Elle le regarda interdite pendant quelques instants, puis se poussa sur le côté pour le laisser passer, la tête baissée. Il remarqua les mêmes petites fleurs violettes de la dernière fois dans ses mains et fit le trajet de celles ci à la tombe, avec les yeux.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu viens ? Demanda-t-il plutôt déconcerté.

-Depuis que je suis ici. C'était quelqu'un de gentil, et il savait écouter. Je dépose les même sur la tombe de Jenna. »

Il hocha la tête et repartit. À la vue de son visage, quatre mots revinrent en tête au vampire.

_« Je ne t'aime pas. »_

* * *

« Ne bouge pas autant voyons, je n'arrive pas a faire un trait droit sur ta paupière ! »

Maria sentit la main de Caroline sur sa joue et se raidit, se laissant totalement faire car il était impossible de négocier avec la jeune blonde, de toute manière.

« Merci encore Caroline, je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée pour si peu, fit-elle les yeux fermés et le cou légèrement endolori d'être toute raide.

-Au contraire, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas risqué une petite aventure à Mystic Falls, et puis tu m'as manquée ! Se plaint le vampire en finissant le maquillage d'un coup de pinceau à poudre sur ses joues.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manquée. Je t'assure que je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce crétin de Springfield dégage, et que tout rentre dans l'ordre. À commencer par ta mère, à ma place ! C'est nul comme boulot tout compte fait... »

Caroline rit à gorge déployée, et cela soulagea Maria. Finalement, dans tout le chaos ambiant, elle avait tout de même une amie. Elle se leva et passa une main sur sa robe rouge, incertaine de son apparence. Le vampire s'en rendit compte et balaya ses doutes d'un revers de la main.

« Tu es très jolie. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire, c'est moi qui t'habille. Et Dieu sait que le rouge sang te va à merveille, en plus de me mettre l'eau à la bouche.

-Fantastique, merci Caroline ! » Railla Maria et la nommée leva les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

« Vous êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre hein ? Tu parles comme Damon c'est fou ! »

Caroline vit le visage de Maria se décomposer et ravala son sourire. Si elle pouvait se coller une étiquette sur le front, elle y aurait marqué « **Pieds dans le plat** ».

« Mon Dieu Maria, je suis désolée, je n'ai vraiment aucun tact...

-De quoi tu parles ? C'est rien ! Rit la jeune femme sans grande joie.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Je... »

Caroline se rassit sur le lit, la mine déconfite, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

« J'aurais dû être là quand vous vous êtes brouillés, j'aurais dû arranger les choses mais... J'ai essayé de lui parler de toi, il ne voulait rien entendre ! Un vampire borné c'est pire que tout je t'assure ! Et dire que je pensais que tu avais tout arrangé chez lui... Et je n'ai jamais essayé de venir te chercher ou quoi que ce soit... »

Maria s'assit à côté de Caroline et posa sa main sur les siennes, affectueusement.

« Je ne serais pas rentrée de tout façon. Et tu sais, il fallait bien que je connaisse une déception amoureuse, sinon la vie serait trop juste avec moi, non ?

-Tu insinues que tu es passée à autre chose ? Marmonna le vampire avec un air douteux.

-Non, c'est pas si simple, malheureusement. Mais je m'y évertue ! C'était bien le temps que ça a duré ! »

La blonde soupira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle restèrent comme cela un bon moment, avant que le téléphone de la chasseuse ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

« Bon, je dois y aller. Reste ici tant que tu le souhaites, tu es mon invitée !

-En parlant de ça, combien de vampires sont déjà entrés dans cette maison, depuis ?

-Seulement Stefan et toi, petite veinarde ! » Sourit Maria avant de prendre sa pochette et de sortir.

Caroline hocha la tête pensivement. Quelque chose la démangeait. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas servi à grand chose pendant très longtemps.

Son instinct d'entremetteuse.

* * *

Maria arriva dans sa voiture de patrouille, sacs d'armes et vêtements de rechange dans le coffre, talons aiguilles et pochette de cuir matelassé à la main. Elle enfila ses chaussures et claqua ensuite la portière, puis jeta un œil à la mairie. Elle avait déjà vu le bâtiment accueillir nombre de réceptions auparavant, les jolies lumières et le grand escalier d'extérieur ne l'impressionnèrent donc pas beaucoup. Elle tira sur le bas de sa robe une énième fois, et se désola de voir qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : La robe bustier style péplum rouge sang ne lui arrivait pas plus loin qu'aux genoux. C'était largement trop long au goût de Caroline, mais pour elle, la bonne longueur consistait à cacher entièrement ses jambes trop musclées et les quelques cicatrices qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à camoufler avec du fond de teint.

En bas des marches, son adjoint vêtu d'un smoking noir, mais légèrement douteux, lui fit un signe et lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle y pose sa main.

« Je suis censé vous escorter à votre vrai cavalier, Madame. Il est actuellement en pleine discussion avec Monsieur le Maire, expliqua-t-il tout en lui faisant monter les marches.

-Est-ce que ça va chauffer pour moi, à votre avis ? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard éloquent.

-Si le moindre problème survient, vous pouvez compter sur moi pour vous escorter, Madame. »

Elle sourit et lui tapota la main amicalement. Il était un peu raide et trop sérieux, mais si vraiment le bienfaiteur se montrait trop intéressé, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'appeler au secours. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du petit salon où une dizaine de personnes étaient éparpillées, et la salua avant de prendre congé. Lorsqu'elle entra, le maire lui faisait face et lui fit un sourire très faux. L'homme auquel elle avait été assignée était de dos, et avait l'air grand et très élégant ; C'était toujours ça de pris, pensa-t-elle.

Elle avança de la démarche la plus féminine possible et faillit vomir lorsque le Maire lui prit la main pour y déposer un baiser.

Puis il la présenta à l'autre, et Maria ne parvint pas à conserver un visage de marbre lorsqu'elle vit devant elle l'homme qui avait causé sa première mort.

« Mademoiselle Maria Hiterogue, je vous présente Monsieur Klaus Mikaelson, notre très cher ancien habitant de Mystic Falls ! »

Elle ne parvenait pas à sourire. Elle fixait ses yeux de prédateur et l'air avait du mal à se frayer un chemin dans sa gorge à cause de la boule qui y était coincée. Ce qui fut le pire, réalisa-t-elle, fut l'instant où il la reconnut, et son sourire tomba lui aussi. Ses yeux se firent plus durs, plus froids, et elle put y lire l'incompréhension et la frustration. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se reprit et lui fit son plus beau sourire, et tendit la main vers lui. Une main ferme, qui ne tremblait pas.

« Enchantée de vous connaître Monsieur Mikaelson. Monsieur le Maire ne tarit pas d'éloges vous concernant ! »

Elle vit apparaître sous ses yeux froids un demi sourire et il lui fit un baise-main, tel un gentleman anglais, sans briser le lien de leur regard.

« Eh bien, il ne m'avait pas dit à quel point ma promise de ce soir était ravissante, Shérif. »

Le Maire parut ravi, et décida de les laisser faire connaissance tranquillement.

Pour la première fois, elle aurait espéré qu'il reste près d'elle.

* * *

« Où sont passées les Raves d'autrefois, je vous le demande ?

-Elles sont restées dans les années Quatre vingt-dix, à leur place. »

À la réplique cinglante de son frère, Damon ferma les yeux. L'envie de l'agresser verbalement le démangeait, mais il résista et se contenta de se tourner vers lui et de lui faire un sourire imbécile.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu ne sais pas t'amuser, _Stef-mormon_. »

Il attrapa une coupe de champagne à la volée sur un plateau, but une gorgée, puis fit une petite grimace.

« Oh désolé, tu en voulais une ?

-Laisse tomber, Damon, rétorqua son frère tout en regardant au loin.

-Tu cherches quelque chose, peut-être ? Je crois que si tu veux te pendre, tu peux te servir de ces affreux cordons de rideaux... »

Stefan soupira, puis se pinça l'arête du nez dans l'espoir de se calmer. Son frère lui faisait de plus en plus penser à un pré adolescent de douze ans, intenable et cinglant, et il se félicita pour une fois de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Encore heureux pour lui, il savait exactement comment faire fuir son frère, en ce moment.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, je cherche Maria. Elle est déjà arrivée, j'ai reçu un message, mais je ne la vois pas...

-Maria ? À une soirée ? Cherche la seule personne de la pièce vêtue d'un gilet pare-balles et de Dr Martens ! » Pouffa-t-il en buvant son champagne.

Il n'entendit pas de réponse de Stefan, aussi se tourna-t-il vers lui pour le voir sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, fixant un point au fond de la salle.

« Je crois qu'elle vient de te mettre à l'amende, Damon. Et je suis poli !

-Qu'est ce que... »

Il suivit son regard et vit arriver la jeune femme la plus resplendissante de la soirée.

Les cheveux regroupés sur un côté de sa tête, découvrant sa nuque et la maille fine de la chaîne d'or qui disparaissait dans sa poitrine, et le tissu parfait pour recouvrir juste ce qu'il fallait de son corps parfait lui aussi, tout chez Maria Hiterogue criait « beauté ». Sa main aux ongles peints de rouge était délicatement, _négligemment_ posée sur l'avant bras de l'officier qui l'escortait : Il aurait d'ailleurs bien arraché la tête de cet homme avec les dents, s'il n'était pas si subjugué par elle. Comment un être si humain pouvait détenir la clé d'une beauté si surnaturelle ?

Elle disparut dans une pièce et l'officier partit vers le buffet. Damon but d'une traite son champagne et mit le verre dans les mains de Stefan.

« Pas. Un. Commentaire. » lâcha-t-il avant de sortir sur le balcon, d'où il savait qu'il pourrait peut-être l'apercevoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint vers son frère, ayant perdu le peu de sang-froid qui lui restait.

* * *

Le temps des valses était venu dans la grande salle, on en entendait les airs de la petite antichambre déserte où Maria était dorénavant plaquée au mur.

Elle perdit une chaussure et c'est ce qui lui rappela qu'elle était à quelques centimètres du sol. La main de l'Original sur son cou fit monter en elle une panique qu'elle n'avait plus connue depuis longtemps. Et pourtant il ne l'étranglait pas. Il se contentait de la tenir en joug et de l'observer avec attention. Puis, avec un levé de sourcil, il mit l'évidence en paroles.

« Vous n'êtes pas morte. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas morte, comme je l'avais espéré ? »

Elle ne parla pas, car aucun commentaire cynique ne voulait sortir de sa bouche. À vrai dire, seuls des hurlements auraient pu en sortir. Il continua de parler, rapprochant son visage du sien.

« J'entends votre cœur, chère Maria. Si je peux entendre votre cœur, c'est que vous êtes vivante, n'est-ce-pas ? Vivante, et terrifiée. »

Il resserra son étreinte sur son cou et elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri, en fermant les yeux. Elle se détesta d'avoir peur à ce point là. Elle en voulait à sa mémoire de lui remettre en tête ses mains refermées sur ses chevilles, dans ses cheveux, ses yeux glacials et sa voix, avant le noir.

Puis quelque chose fit sens dans son esprit. Que pouvait-il lui faire de plus ?

Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son sourire, elle constata que la mort n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de pire.

« Qu'êtes-vous donc, chère Maria ? Quelqu'un vous aurait-il sauvé, cette nuit ? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de répondre, du même ton qu'avec lequel elle avait vu Damon faire face à la mort.

« Dieu m'a sauvé, moi. »

Son sourire disparut, et il la relâcha lentement. Son corps à vingt centimètres du sien lui donnait la nausée, et elle s'imagina avec beaucoup d'ironie son faible corps tomber dans les pommes après une simple petite étreinte.

« Dieu n'existe pas, ma tendre.

-Vous êtes plus ignorant que je ne l'aurais cru, dans ce cas. »

Elle s'autorisa à se baisser pour remettre sa chaussure, puis s'écarta pour partir. Il attrapa son poignet d'un coup sec, et elle sentit sa main s'engourdir sous la pression de sa force.

« Vous n'aurez pas deux fois la même chance. »

Elle le toisa, puis secoua le bras pour qu'il la lâche, avant de partir d'un pas rapide.

Au détour d'un couloir, un majordome lui demanda si tout allait bien, et elle put lui répondre par un sourire forcé, mais une fois arrivée dans la grande salle, le monde autour d'elle sembla tourner trop vite. Son cœur allait exploser et sa poitrine se soulevait dans des haussements saccadés.

Elle se tourna et on l'attrapa par la taille, et son cri de panique fut noyé dans le torse du cadet des Salvatore. Il se saisit gentiment de sa main et la fit danser, profitant des vrilles pour regarder autour de lui.

« Où est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il.

-Dans... Une salle. Au fond du couloir à gauche, parvint-elle à chuchoter.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

Elle secoua la tête, plus pour s'empêcher de pleurer que pour répondre à Stefan, dont l'étreinte se fit plus protectrice.

« Il faut que tu t'en ailles. Je vais essayer de voir ce qu'il veut, Elena est déjà partie. Damon va te raccompagner.

-Non, Stefan...

-Maria, il faut que tu lui dises tout. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus mais là, on ne peut plus se permettre ces secrets. Si Klaus est là, c'est qu'on est tous des cibles potentielles, toi comprise. »

Il serra sa main brièvement, puis elle se sentit passée dans d'autres bras, qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Damon l'attira sans un mot vers sa voiture et posa sa veste autour d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'assoit.

Sans un mot, il fit le trajet rapidement jusqu'à chez elle, puis la fit sortir, le regard alerte au cas où un visiteur impromptu viendrait leur payer une visite. Une main dans le creux de son dos, il la conduisit jusqu'à la porte et souffla lorsqu'elle ouvrit.

« Je vais rester là, au cas où...

-Entre, s'il te plaît. »

Il la regarda, les sourcils froncés, mais elle fixait l'intérieur du hall d'entrée, avant de s'y engouffrer.

« Il aura fallu que Klaus te menace pour que je puisse entrer dans cette foutue baraque. » marmonna-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il sentit la présence de Caroline à l'étage, et savait qu'elle avait certainement été mise au parfum par Elena, il n'y prêta donc pas attention et suivit Maria dans la cuisine ou elle se servit un grand verre de Whisky. Elle l'avala cul-sec au grand étonnement du vampire, qui l'empêcha de se resservir. Il s'en servit un et rangea la bouteille où elle l'avait trouvé.

« Tu as du Bourbon chez toi, maintenant ?

-Tu sais ce qu'on dit d'une maison sans Whisky... », répondit-elle et il pouffa de rire.

Elle finit par retourner au salon et il s'assit sur le canapé, où elle le rejoint après avoir enfilé un gilet. Elle luit rendit sa veste de costume et sursauta lorsqu'au lieu de la prendre, il posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu... vas bien ? »

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sentit que la conversation n'allait pas être simple. Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres pincés, les yeux plissés pour ne pas faire couler une seule larme.

« Damon, pour pouvoir tout te dire, il va falloir que tu y mettes du tien, d'accord ? Murmura-t-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne, jouant avec sa chevalière.

-Oui, je suppose, entendu... »

Son esprit était quelque peu brouillé par le contact de sa peau, et l'excitation qu'il aurait dû ressentir à la mention de ses révélations était flouée par l'apparente détresse que Maria, LA Maria laissait transparaître.

« Quand j'ai tué Lucy, en me poignardant... Je suis morte.

-Je le sais déjà, j'étais là, fit-il les sourcils froncés.

-À ce moment là je ne me rendais pas compte que le fait d'être une « âme perdue » signifiait que je ne pourrais pas... »

Elle se tut et serra machinalement la main de Damon, qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Il se souvenait de cette conversation durant laquelle elle lui avait conté son expérience de mort imminente, mais rien de bizarre ne lui revenait en tête.

« Tu avais raison. J'ai rencontré Klaus à New York, la veille du départ de Stefan pour Boston. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti mais je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je vous trahissais.

-Attends, Klaus n'a pas seulement dit qu'il t'avait rencontré, il m'a assuré qu'il t'avait tué ce jour-là ! Alors c'est quoi, la vraie histoire ?

-Celle-ci. »

Le vampire la fixa, puis une expression d'incompréhension apparut sur son visage. Il lui lâcha la main et se leva, se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

« Je veux bien y mettre du mien, mais je ne comprend _rien_ _du tout_, Maria ! D'accord ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es passée du côté vampire de la force, parce que je peux entendre ton cœur battre ! Tu as passé un petit marché avec lui, alors ? J'avais raison depuis le début ? »

Elle laissa tomber sa tête entre ses deux mains, puis souffla un grand coup, avant de se lever, lasse. Elle ouvrit un tiroir de la commode du salon et en sortit un pistolet, puis le mit dans la main de Damon, et planta le canon du pistolet sur son front. Il baissa l'arme mais elle la remit en place.

« Mais tu es devenue dingue ou quoi ?!

-Tire ! Tu ne comprendras pas de toute manière, tu ne veux pas comprendre !

-Je ne vais pas te tuer pour te faire plaisir !

-Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! » Cria-t-elle, et sa voix fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le silence de la maison.

Elle attrapa le pistolet et le pointa sur sa tempe. Damon esquissa un geste pour lui enlever, mais elle recula d'un pas, baissant son bras une fraction de secondes. Il leva les mains devant lui tel un négociateur, soudain inquiet de voir ce qu'il était sûr d'être la face cachée de la nouvelle Maria.

« Baisse ton arme.

-Je ne peux pas mourir, Damon. Je ne peux pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en articulant bien fort.

-Maria, vire ce canon de ta tête.

-Quand je tirerai, des bouts de cervelle éclateront partout, et le côté de mon visage sera certainement pas beau à voir, parce que ça... » elle se tapa la tempe avec le pistolet, « ...ça fait pas dans la dentelle, comme calibre, mais tu vas voir, deux minutes chrono et mon crâne va se reformer comme par magie ! Et je pourrai te dire « tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! », parce que je te l'ai dit non ? Je ne peux pas mourir. »

Il la regarda, soudain alerte à ce qu'elle s'évertuait à lui dire, depuis le début.

« Tu veux dire que Klaus t'a vraiment tué, mais que tu es revenue ? Comment ? S'effara-t-il.

-Klaus ? Klaus, c'est que le début ! C'est lui qui m'a permis de m'en rendre compte. Et il y a eu quinze autres morts, toutes plus douloureuses les unes que les autres. »

Maria commença à avoir les yeux brillants. Elle retira la sécurité de son pistolet et mit son index sur la détente.

« Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que mon âme est partie. Tu sais, cette expression sur les yeux qui seraient les fenêtres de l'âme, c'est pas si con finalement. Parce que depuis ce soir où cet enfoiré m'a tué, il n'y a plus aucun miroir dans lequel je peux voir mon reflet ! »

Damon sentit le malaise arriver. Il se sentit malade. Même si ce qu'elle disait était vrai, il n'avait pas envie de la voir se tirer une balle au milieu du salon. Il était censé la protéger, non ? Si cela voulait dire qu'il devait la protéger d'elle-même également, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Alors quand il vit son doigt presser la détente, il se jeta sur elle et les envoya tous les deux au sol.

Le coup partit, mais rien de plus que le bruit ne sortit du pistolet. Des balles à blanc. Se remettant lentement du choc, il se redressa sur ses coudes pour mieux voir le visage de la jeune femme. Elle riait, les joues pleines de larmes.

« Tu me crois suffisamment stupide pour me tuer ? Pour tenter le Diable ?

-Maria...

-C'est ta faute. C'est ta faute, c'est pour toi que je suis revenue, cette nuit. J'ai abandonné une partie de moi pour toi. Je te déteste. »

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour éviter son regard, ne plus voir l'indifférence dans les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait abandonné. Elle en avait marre de faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux, alors qu'elle crevait de l'intérieur. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il était encore à elle, qu'il lui suffisait de tendre le bras pour qu'il revienne vers elle, mais c'était un mirage et elle en souffrait constamment. Voilà pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être le troisième camp dans la bataille entre Damon et Stefan Salvatore : Elle était comme un insecte coincé entre un mur et une flamme.

Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'aîné se redresse pour l'attirer à lui et la serrer jusqu'à la briser entre ses bras.

C'était peut-être irréfléchi, se dit-il, mais il ne pensait jamais à la portée de ses actions de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il pensait à cet instant était qu'il lui avait fait du mal, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le haïsse. Il avait envie de la sentir près de lui, de faire partir la douleur, de partager sa peine. Alors il la serra plus fort encore contre lui, l'entourant complètement de ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour briser les dernières barrières de Maria, qui pleura aussi bruyamment que le jour où il l'avait quitté. Elle ancra ses mains dans le dos du vampire, les mains froissant sa chemise noire avec une poigne de fer. Il la souleva pour la déposer sur lui, à califourchon, pour qu'elle soit plus proche encore. C'était tellement douloureux, mais tellement rassurant à la fois.

« Si je pouvais... »

S'il pouvait quoi ? Être à elle, uniquement à elle ? Revenir en arrière ? Effacer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait ? Rien de ces suppositions n'arrangeraient les choses, et il le savait. Alors il se tut et tenta de ne pas se faire dévorer par son démon intérieur.


	36. Chapter 36

Bonsoir à tou(te)s et merci d'être là pour la presque fin de Dans la Lumière je T'appelle ! Bonne lecture et merci à mes fidèles lecteurs et revieweurs !

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines maintenant. Après avoir éclaté à la plus grande stupeur de Damon, et de la pauvre Caroline également, Maria avait fini par se calmer, et trois jours plus tard, le vampire la rejoignait à la tombée de la nuit pour leur première patrouille ensemble depuis plus d'un an.

Selon elle, la chasse n'avait pas été brillante : Mauvaise coordination, problèmes de concentration évidents, si l'on considérait le côté résultat comme elle le faisait, la soirée était un échec. Damon au contraire trouva l'expérience plutôt revigorante, même si au fond de lui un mal-être subsistait. Il s'était du coup trouvé plusieurs fois gêné en la regardant, sans raison valable.

Maria n'était pas dupe : Bien sûr que ce genre de réaction était prévisible. S'il n'avait ressenti au moins un tant soit peu de sympathie, alors cela aurait signifié qu'il n'était plus du tout humain. Ou alors qu'il n'avait plus rien dans le cœur pour elle.

Au fur et à mesure des nuits à chasser ensemble, les vieux réflexes étaient revenus, et la jeune femme commença sans s'en empêcher à se poser des questions : Est-ce que d'autres choses pouvaient elles aussi revenir ? Comme les tactiques de traque, les regards, les sensations, pouvait-il se rappeler les mots doux, les affections ?

Quand elle y pensait, le plus souvent, elle secouait la tête et se concentrait à la place sur ses tours de garde. Mais les pensées de ce genre se faisaient de plus en plus grandissantes et les tours de gardes beaucoup moins. Elle se sentait un peu coupable de lui avoir dit qu'elle le détestait, même si sur le moment c'était le mot qui décrivait le mieux son ressenti.

Ce qui la rassurait, c'est qu'elle savait qu'il se sentait coupable lui aussi, dorénavant.

Elle raccrocha après avoir dit à son frère d'être prudent, car il partait accompagner une équipe de chasseurs non loin d'ici. Elle espérait qu'il irait bien, et qu'il ne flipperait pas trop : Ce n'était pas une homme de terrain.

Elle jeta un œil à Damon alors qu'il enjambait les troncs d'arbres couchés, à deux mètres d'elle, et il croisa rapidement son regard. Mal lui en prit, car il n'attendait que cela, sembla-t-il, pour se plaindre.

« C'est pas vrai, ça fait combien de chasses maintenant ? Et pas une seule bestiole à faire sauter !

-J'ai tendance à me dire que c'est une bonne chose, mais excuse-moi si je me trompe... » rétorqua-t-elle, et elle fut accueillie par un reniflement dédaigneux. « Écoute, si tu veux te casser, libre à toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à ven... »

Le reste de sa phrase fut englouti dans le vide lorsqu'elle tomba en s'enfonçant dans un lambeau de terre. Elle roula dans les feuilles et finit la tête dans la mousse, trois mètres plus bas. Se tournant difficilement, elle se rendit compte que Damon l'avait tenue par la manche pour tenter de l'empêcher de tomber, et était tombé avec elle. Heureusement, il s'était rattrapé sur les mains et, même s'il était au dessus d'elle, elle n'avait pas ressenti son poids à la fin de la chute. Autrement elle aurait mangé la terre.

Les dix secondes qui suivirent leurs parurent extrêmement longues, peut-être parce que Damon ne se levait pas, et que Maria ne lui disait pas de le faire. Le cœur de la jeune femme battait vite, mais elle était persuadée que ce n'était qu'à cause de la surprise de la chute ; Néanmoins, elle finit par se demander s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt de ces magnifiques yeux bleus, un peu froncés et de cette bouche entrouverte et de ce souffle chaud.

Elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge et Damon cligna des yeux, puis se leva sans un mot. Elle s'épousseta et marmonna un « on continue ? », puis reprit la tête de la patrouille.

* * *

« Écoute, si tu veux te casser, libre à toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais forcé à ven... »

Il n'avait pas été difficile pour Damon de l'attraper au moment même où elle tombait, considérant ses pouvoirs et le fait qu'il ne faisait que la regarder, tout ce temps. Ils glissèrent le long de la pente douce et grâce à la gravitation, il finit sa course les mains enfoncées dans la terre, au-dessus d'elle. Elle se tourna en poussant sur sa main et il put voir son visage légèrement sali par la chute. Sa queue de cheval était détendue, le col de sa veste retourné, et ses lèvres légèrement retroussées, signe de son inconfort. Tout cela bien sûr, ce n'était pas Damon qui l'avait remarqué, mais la bête à l'intérieur de lui qui jouait avec ses entrailles chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La voir comme ça, quelques feuilles dans les cheveux, sous lui et la gorge exposée, lui rappela la fois où elle avait manqué se faire renverser par une voiture, et qu'elle l'avait ensuite incendié sur sa relation avec Elena. Il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'elle ne le ferait pas cette fois-ci, car il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

Elle finit par détourner le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge, signe qu'il devait se lever. Il le fit et remarqua au passage que les mains de la jeune fille étaient auparavant agrippées à ses manches. Cela lui donna le sourire l'espace d'une seconde, mais elle ne le vit surement pas, plus occupée à se hâter devant lui.

Une demie heure plus tard, ils étaient de retour sur la grande avenue et Damon se proposa de ramener Maria. Elle déclina et fit une sorte de mouvement étrange, entre la tape sur l'épaule et l'accolade pour lui dire au revoir, ce à quoi ils rirent tous les deux.

« Eh Damon, » appela-t-elle à quelques mètres, pour qu'il se retourne, « Tu as raison, c'est plus fun à deux, les patrouilles. »

Après un sourire et un haussement d'épaules, il se tourna et partit à grande vitesse chez lui.

Stefan était en train de lire sur le canapé du salon, les pieds sur la table basse, et lui fit un signe lorsqu'il entra.

« Alors, cette chasse ? » demanda-t-il aimablement, sans le regarder. Son frère avait l'habitude de converser avec lui, sans doute un moyen de se rassurer, de faire en sorte qu'ils conservent un peu de fraternité.

« RAS. C'est assez calme en général.

-C'est une bonne chose... Non ?

-Si on est un pacifiste de Green Peace et pas un prédateur comme moi, oui. »

Stefan émit un petit rire et posa son livre sur sa cuisse lorsque son frère vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, sa veste encore sur son dos.

« Maria va bien ?

-Mieux que moi. Elena n'est pas là ?

-Chez elle. Pourquoi mieux ? »

Damon ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'observer les flammes dans la cheminée et se rendit compte qu'elle était allumée peu importe la saison. Pour les vampires ça ne posait pas de problèmes, mais pour les autres... Quoiqu'à part des vampires, personne ne foutait les pieds ici.

« Tu évites encore de parler d'elle ? Je pensais que c'était réglé. » Constata Stefan en faisant mine de reprendre son livre.

L'aîné considéra les options : Passer pour un fou auprès de son frère, ou se morfondre et finir par devenir réellement fou ? De toute manière ils étaient passer par pire que ça. Et Stefan savait que Damon avait un grain.

« Et si je te disais que je n'étais pas tout seul dans ma tête ? » finit-il par dire, et son frère émit un petit rire. Puis il se rendit compte que Damon ne riait pas et il fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi, t'es sérieux ?

-Va nous chercher à picoler, sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer cette discussion. »

Stefan ne ramena qu'une bouteille de Whisky et un verre pour son frère, qu'il attaqua directement.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est en rapport avec Maria ?

-Ouaip, » fit Damon en accentuant le p, « En tout cas si c'est pas elle qui m'a fait ça, c'est à cause d'elle que je me transforme en malade mental.

-Mais c'est quoi, tu te parles tout seul ? S'amusa Stefan et le regard noir de Damon le stoppa.

-On va poser les bases : Je suis incapable d'être amoureux de Maria. Ce serait comme aimer une inconnue, là où j'en suis, avec la perte de mémoire ou je ne sais pas quoi. »

Stefan hocha la tête, et croisa les jambes, à présent intéressé par ce que son frère tentait de lui expliquer.

« Mais depuis qu'elle est revenue, il y a comme, _quelque chose_ en moi, qui réagit comme ça. Je sais que ce n'est pas moi, tu comprends ? C'est comme si on contrôlait une partie de mon cerveau, et je ressens des choses tout en ne comprenant pas pourquoi je les ressens.

-Par exemple ?

-Il m'est arrivé, je sais pas, euh... » Damon remua légèrement dans le canapé, et fixa le feu. « De rêver d'elle, ou des souvenirs, ou alors même de bloquer devant elle comme tout à l'heure. Et des fois, je te jure que j'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de mon _propre corps_... »

Il passa une main sur son visage et Stefan put finalement y discerner la fatigue.

« Tu sais, ce genre de choses, c'est un peu ce que ressent n'importe quel mec qui tombe amoureux..., tenta Stefan.

-Non. Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas ça. Je veux dire, je ne tombe pas amoureux de Maria. Mais... »

Il se leva et vida son verre, et posa les mains sur le montant de la cheminée, dos à son frère.

« Quelqu'un en moi n'a jamais arrêté de l'aimer, et ça me rend dingue. »

* * *

L'air était frais.

Maria en avait besoin pour se détendre. Les coups de son cœur sur sa cage thoracique s'étaient transformé en une énorme boule, qui oppressait sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait penser à rien, mais son cerveau fusait. Et s'il m'aimait encore ? Et si c'était un signe ? Et si je pouvais le faire revenir ? Peut-être qu'il le sentait, peut-être qu'elle lui plaisait, à nouveau ?

Elle se détesta d'être une femme, car toutes ces questions optimistes se battaient avec l'envie de pleurer sur ses souvenirs déchus, ses sentiments piétinés, les fortes chances qu'elle ait juste imaginé des signes qui n'en étaient pas. Elle était un mixeur où on avait fourré toutes les émotions du monde, et elle n'arrivait même pas à faire sauter le couvercle pour abaisser la pression.

Elle arriva enfin devant chez elle et sourit. Lorsqu'elle serait dans son cocon, tout ira mieux. Elle s'imaginait déjà au fond de son lit, les couvertures sur sa tête. Elle en fermerait presque les yeux.

Une paire de mains autour de sa taille l'arracha à ses rêves éveillés. Ce n'était pas des mains agréables, comme elle aurait pu l'espérer, mais une poigne de fer, qui l'empêcha de bouger et laisserait certainement des bleus. Elle donna un grand coup de tête vers l'arrière et se tourna lorsqu'on la lâcha, mais elle fut sonnée un instant. L'instant qu'il fallut à deux autres paires de bras pour la ceinturer et lui écarter les bras et les jambes, les maintenant pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se battre. On lui passa un sac en toile sur la tête et elle rugit, secouant la tête pour l'ôter. Son assaillant, la trouvant trop farouche, lui assena un coup sur la tête, et elle tomba, inconsciente.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le sac n'était plus là. Elle ne voyait cependant pas grand chose, car la seule lumière provenait d'une lucarne à barreaux, qui diffusaient uniquement la lumière de la fin d'après-midi.

Oh non.

Elle cligna des yeux et la douleur dans son crâne explosa. Elle gémit et prit des grandes inspirations, car la panique faisait rage en elle et si elle ne se maîtrisait pas, elle allait finir par pleurer ou crier comme une fillette. Et surtout, elle ne pourrait pas réfléchir à une évasion.

Elle bougea les bras et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient chacun pris par des menottes, elles même pendues du plafond par des chaînes. Ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol. Elle était dressée dans la pièce comme Jésus sur sa croix.

On peut laisser tomber l'évasion, pensa-t-elle avec désespoir.

En face d'elle se trouvait le mur, elle supposa donc que la porte était derrière elle. Elle tira sur les chaînes pour essayer de les déloger, mais visiblement le mécano qui avait installé cette salle des tortures avait fait du bon boulot. Mais elle ne pouvait pas ne pas faire quelque chose pour se sortir de là. Elle tira à nouveau sur les chaînes avec un cri d'effort et s'étonna de sa force, car elle sentit les chaînes frémir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une jeune fille ait autant de fureur en elle. » fit une voix derrière elle qu'elle reconnut à son accent.

Elle ne bougea plus et sentit ses bras s'engourdir. Des pas résonnèrent dans la pièce et Klaus lui fit finalement face, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'aurait bien frappé mais ses jambes étaient trop courtes.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un ancêtre grabataire m'enlève comme un pédophile. » rétorqua-t-elle et Klaus rit, amusé.

« Oh, vous n'êtes pas de première génération non plus, Mademoiselle Goretti. Comment le sais-je ? » demanda-t-il à la vue des sourcils froncés de Maria. « Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir des connaissances dans le milieu mystique, chère Sainte.

-Vos informations sont erronées, railla-t-elle et le sourire du vampire tomba.

-Je sais pertinemment que vous êtes déchue de vos pouvoirs, ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment une sainte peut détenir le pouvoir d'immortalité.

-Le talent. Et la force morale de revenir sur terre pour cogner les petites brutes de cour de récré comme vous. Laissez-moi deviner, vous avez dû en tuer des chiens quand vous étiez gosse ! »

Klaus sembla furieux, ses narines dilatées et son regard plein de venin. Mais il reprit rapidement un sourire serein lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur les chaînes, et il n'avait pas tord d'être si confiant. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et donc euh, vous comptez me disséquer, ou m'exposer dans une galerie d'art judéo-chrétienne...?

-En fait, je comptais me servir de vous comme d'un allié. Un allié puissant, considérant vos capacités.

-Et vous croyez sérieusement que je vais vous aider, comme ça, histoire de dire ? Vous venez d'enlever le Shérif de la ville, mon pote, vous êtes cuit ! »

Klaus parut ne pas être perturbé le moins du monde par le fait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais une alliance. Il s'avança vers la lucarne avec un sourire et elle constata que le soleil allait se coucher. Mais combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Elle regarda ses bras et vit une petite piqûre dans la pliure de son coude. Droguée ? Sédatée ? Pourquoi ?

« Bientôt, il sera plus de minuit et cela fera une journée entière de captivité, » fit Klaus, les mains dans le dos, « Et nous vous laisserons partir.

-Vous deviez gagner du temps ? M'écarter ? Pourquoi ? Qu'avez-vous fait aux autres ?

-Ce n'est pas tant ce que je leur ai fait, que ce que vous allez leur faire, une fois que la verveine aura quitté votre système. »

Elle se sentit malade, d'un coup. Sa seule protection contre les vampires était en train de s'évaporer de son sang et elle était pieds et poings liés, sans fiole.

« Vous allez vous servir de moi comme une arme ? »

Le sourire de Klaus lui répondit.

« Je ne ferai jamais de mal à mes amis, vous me connaissez mal !

-Mais si ce n'était pas votre ami ? »

Maria fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il avançait. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

« Un ami ne vous volerait pas l'homme que vous aimez, après tout. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à cela et elle tira plus fort sur les chaînes, hystériques.

« NON ! » Hurla-t-elle alors que Klaus quittait la pièce, satisfait.

* * *

Le manoir Salvatore était trop calme. En général, si les deux frères ne se battaient pas, quelqu'un était toujours là à taper sur quelqu'un d'autre, quand ce n'était pas la fête. Alors lorsque Damon descendit les escaliers dans le silence ambiant, cela ne l'étonna pas que Caroline débarque en trombe le matin, fonçant sur lui pour le plaquer au mur.

« Où est-ce qu'elle est ? Espèce de dépravé dégueulasse...

-Pardon ? Où est qui ? »

Caroline sembla tendre l'oreille et relâcha son étreinte sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« Maria n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non ! Pourquoi elle serait là ?

-Elle n'est pas rentrée hier ! Quand je suis arrivée chez elle dans la nuit, elle n'était pas là, et ça me fait flipper ! J'ai cru qu'elle pourrait être chez toi, vous êtes tellement étrange tous les deux...

-Caroline, tais-toi. Ou alors, essaye de dire des choses intéressantes ! Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? » fit Damon tout en sortant son téléphone, qu'il colla à son oreille. La poche de Caroline sonna et elle sortit le téléphone de la chasseuse, avec une expression qui semblait dire « Crétin ».

« Tu l'as trouvé où ?

-Dans sa sacoche, sur le perron.

-Par terre ?

-Non pas exactement, elle était euh, sous l'un des fauteuils ! Ce qui m'a paru étrange parce qu'il était déplacé et qu'elle n'ai-

-N'aime pas qu'on bouge ces satanés fauteuils. On a un problème. »

Il monta en vitesse réveiller son frère et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, passant devant Caroline en courant.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? Appela-t-elle lorsqu'elle le rejoint devant sa voiture.

-Voir le plus chiant de tous les putains d'emmerdeurs de la ville.

-Klaus ? »

Damon la regarda, puis monta dans sa voiture.

* * *

Après avoir harcelé Klaus et manqué de déclencher une guerre, Damon était sûr qu'il détenait Maria. Malheureusement, pas dans la maison qu'il habitait. C'était la tombée de la nuit et l'Original s'était éclipsé quelque part alors que ses chiens de garde faisaient diversion, et ils avaient perdu sa trace. Mais une chose était sûre, elle était encore à Mystic Falls.

Ils décidèrent donc de fouiller tous les lieux où il était possible de séquestrer quelqu'un, des ruines aux anciens caveaux, aux vieux appartements. Mais rien n'avait donné de résultat.

Damon, Caroline, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt et Jeremy étaient tous regroupés sur la grande place, certains faisant les cent pas, d'autres la tête dans les mains.

« Elle est forcément quelque part, il ne l'aurait pas enterré ou jeté dans le lac, quand même ! »

Aux paroles de Bonnie, Matt Jeremy et Elena affichèrent des regards paniqués : Si, il le pouvait. Mais Damon soupira.

« Non, elle ne lui servirait à rien morte, de toute manière elle est immortelle.

-Elle est quoi ? »

Caroline et Stefan se regardèrent, tous deux gardiens du secret de Maria, alors que les autres attendaient des explications.

« Elle ne peut pas mourir, on ne sait pas pourquoi, mais ça fait déjà seize fois qu'elle a cassé sa pipe depuis qu'elle est partie à New York et elle revient toujours d'entre les morts. Elle n'est pas un vampire » ajouta-t-il pour Matt, « et elle n'a pas d'anneau magique non plus, » fit-il pour Jeremy « Alors laissez cette question de côté et réfléchissez plutôt à l'endroit où elle pourrait être enfermée sans que ça inquiète personne ! »

Bonnie secoua la tête, l'air affligée, puis soudain se leva. « La mairie ! »

Personne ne sembla suivre son raisonnement, alors elle claqua la langue et pointa le bâtiment au loin. « Cet hôtel de ville est vieux de plusieurs siècles, et dites-moi si je me trompe, mais il doit bien y avoir des cachots ou des cellules, ou même des sous sols là dedans depuis la guerre de Sécession ? Et Klaus a le maire dans la poche ! Il pourrait très bien ne même pas être au courant qu'elle soit là dessous ! »

Étonnamment, cela prit tout son sens et lorsqu'ils virent que la mairie était fermée à cette heure-ci, ils décidèrent d'y jeter un œil.

* * *

« Non ! NON ! »

Maria se battait pour qu'on ne lui attrape pas les jambes, mais les deux gardes firent très vite pour la maîtriser, considérant qu'elle n'avait pas mangé et que ses bras n'étaient plus que deux amas de douleur. Elle était sûr d'avoir la taille pleine de bleus, et elle était sale, mais cela n'était rien comparé à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Elle s'était imaginé, des heures durant dans sa petite cellule, toutes les tortures qu'elle pourrait infliger à Elena et cela la rendait malade, de constater à quel point sa force pourrait se retourner contre elle. Que ferait-elle si Klaus parvenait à ses fins ? Pourrait-elle se pardonner si elle faisait du mal à la jeune femme ? Si elle la tuait ? Personne ne pourrait se venger d'elle, même Damon ne pourrait pas la tuer.

Et si elle commettait un meurtre, pourra-t-elle rester en vie ou irait-elle en Enfer ?

Klaus arriva dans la pièce rapidement, et attendit que les deux hommes aient approché la jeune femme de lui, ses bras tendus vers l'arrière la tirant horriblement. Elle poussa un rugissement et ferma les yeux, serrant les dents.

« Ouvre les yeux.

-Ne me fais pas faire ça, espèce de sale enfoiré !

-OUVRE LES YEUX ! »

Sans son consentement, ils lui ouvrirent les yeux et quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ceux-ci.

« J'ai bien conscience de tes réticences, mais avoue quand même que ton monde serait bien mieux sans elle, expliqua Klaus avec un ton proche de celui d'un ami.

-Tu me condamnes à l'Enfer, je n'aurai plus de monde si je fais ça ! »

Klaus haussa les épaules, avec une expression d'ennui évidente, puis lui attrapa le menton d'une poigne de fer.

« Dès que tu seras libre, tu feras tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour tuer Elena. »

Cette simple phrase fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Maria pour sombrer dans son pire cauchemar.

* * *

« On a loupé Klaus, mais je la sens ! »

Stefan courut le long du couloir sombre et s'arrêta devant une porte, qu'il fit sauter. Damon et lui s'engouffrèrent dans la petite cellule où Maria était encore pendue au plafond, apparemment inconsciente. Ils firent sauter les chaînes et elle tomba dans les bras de l'aîné, qui lui ôta ses fers.

Stefan cria « On l'a ! » dans le couloir pour prévenir les autres, et des pas retentirent. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller Maria.

« Hey, Maria. Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? » demanda Stefan, mais lui et son frère se regardèrent étrangement lorsqu'elle sauta de ses bras et attrapa ses chaînes.

« Remettez-les moi ! Tenez-moi ! Cria-t-elle paniquée.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Empêchez-moi de partir, pitié ! »

Damon n'avait pas le souvenir de Maria, pleurant lors d'un raid. Elle était toujours très calme et arrivait à maintenir son self-contrôle. Mais là, elle était hystérique. Stefan posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et c'est à cet instant que la voix d'Elena raisonna à côté de la porte.

« Elle va bien ? »

Là, comme si elle se trouvait possédée, Maria arrêta de pleurer d'un coup. Elle fixa Elena et de ses deux mains, envoya Stefan contre le mur avant de se jeter sur la vampire. Elle tapa tellement fort la jeune femme qu'elle l'envoya voler dans le couloir, avant que Damon ne la ceinture.

« Sortez Elena ! Klaus l'a envouté ! » cria-t-il a Caroline et Matt, qui attrapèrent la brune pour la tirer vers l'extérieur. « Maria, je t'en prie LUTTE ! »

Elle ne parla pas, se glissa hors de l'étreinte de son ex petit-ami et lui décocha un coup dans la gorge qui le fit suffoquer et tomber à genoux. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté comme un chien, analysant sans doute si elle devait l'achever ou non, puis se tourna et courut hors du couloir.

Stefan se saisit de son frère et le tira pour le lever, puis ils coururent à sa poursuite.

Jamais le groupe n'avait eu aussi peur de se faire attraper. Ils savaient que Maria était puissante, et maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir, elle était encore plus létale. Alors quand Elena les poussa vers la sortie, leur ordonnant de courir, ils la prirent pour une folle.

« Elle a des choses à me reprocher, mais je peux peut-être la désamorcer ! Remontez ! Stefan et Damon ne sont pas loin ! »

Caroline hocha la tête et se chargea de protéger les arrières du reste du groupe alors qu'Elena attendait là. Elle se saisit d'une cagette qui trainait par là et en arracha un bout de bois avec lequel elle pourrait se défendre, si besoin.

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'entendre les pas de Maria au bout du couloir lui ferait aussi peur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient face à face. Elena tenta de parler, en vain.

« Maria, je sais que tu m'en veux pour Damon, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser...

-La ferme.

-Mais je t'assure que je suis désolée, et que je ne voulais pas briser votre couple...

-J'ai dit la ferme ! Menaça Maria en s'approchant plus près.

-S'il te plaît, bas toi et reprends le contrôle !

-J'AI LE contrôle ! » Hurla la chasseuse avant de décocher un coup de pied dans l'abdomen d'Elena, l'envoyant contre le mur auquel elle la cloua ensuite pour lui donner des coups de poing. Damon et Stefan arrivèrent au bout du couloir pour voir Maria étrangler la jeune femme, qui essayait tant bien que mal de se débattre avec ses pieds.

« JE TE HAIS ! » Elle attrapa le bâton d'Elena et s'apprêta à la frapper, quand celle-ci esquiva et d'un geste fluide, enfonça le bout de bois dans le cœur de Maria.

Tout devint silencieux.

Damon et Stefan, qui avaient foncé au moment de l'attaque, s'arrêtèrent net et l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation. Il regarda Maria, qui leva les yeux de sa blessure vers lui, et il vit qu'elle n'était plus contrôlée. Elle avait mal. Ses mains tremblèrent autour du bâton qu'elle n'osait pas toucher, et sa respiration était haletante. Elena était collée au mur, les yeux fixés sur ses mains, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Lorsque Maria tomba à genoux, Damon se précipita vers elle et la posa sur lui, et elle s'agrippa à sa veste, les yeux levés vers lui.

Elle cessa de bouger et de respirer et Damon ne put s'empêcher d'avoir mal. Il la serra contre lui et retira le bout de bois, qu'il balança au loin.

Elena rompit le silence en murmurant « Elle va revivre. Elle va revivre, hein ? ».

Il ne sut pas pourquoi, mais il se leva avec la jeune fille dans les bras et regarda Elena de travers, avant de partir.

« Damon ? » fit-elle d'une toute petite voix, mais il ne se retourna pas.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

Maria lança une nouvelle pierre contre le mur en face d'elle, qui ricocha sur les barreaux qui la retenaient en captivité. Se faire sauver d'une cellule pour être mise dans une autre cellule. Génial.

Le trou dans son T-Shirt laissait passer l'air et il faisait plutôt froid. La veste de Damon était par terre à côté d'elle : Il lui avait prêté, mais elle se refusait à la porter. Ses yeux étaient encore irrités, des pleurs de quelques heures auparavant et d'avoir frotté pour éteindre ceux qui menaçaient de poindre lorsqu'elle se réveilla de sa dix-septième mort. Normalement, elle se laissait aller à pleurer, parce que _merde_ elle était morte et si personne ne pleurait pour sa propre mort, où allait le monde ? Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla en criant, Damon était là, de l'autre côté des barreaux, assis et elle aurait juré que sa main était dans la sienne avant son réveil. Elle avait donc ravalé ses larmes et n'avait pas pipé mot, ni répondu à ses questions comme « ça va ? » ou « Toujours des envies de meurtre ? ».

Il était d'ailleurs toujours là, observant les allers et retours des cailloux de Maria sur le mur. Il finit par soupirer et attrapa les barreaux entre ses deux mains.

« Écoute, j'ai pas foutu d'acide sur cette veste, tu pourrais au moins la mettre et ne pas risquer une pneumonie ? »

Oh oui, une pneumonie c'est le premier de mes soucis, je viens juste de me faire tuer par mon ex amie et je suis enfermée comme une criminelle, mais oui la pneumonie, c'est très grave, pensa-t-elle, mais ne dit toujours rien. Elle relança une pierre et celle-ci se cassa au contact du mur. Ou plutôt du bloc de granit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils l'aient enfermé dans la cellule où Katherine ou Tyler avaient passé des nuits agitées.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle n'avait plus de projectiles. Elle souleva alors la veste pour voir s'il y en avait, et ne manqua pas l'air plein d'espoir du vampire, avant qu'elle ne prenne trois pierres en la laissant tomber.

« Mais bordel Maria ! » Il tapa dans le barreau et le tordit légèrement. Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua de lancer. Le dernier caillou finit par toucher Damon dans le ventre lorsqu'il entra dans la cellule. Il attrapa la veste et entreprit de la mettre sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui se dégagea tant qu'elle put de son emprise, considérant qu'il l'entourait de ses bras. Elle finit par le pousser et il tomba sur ses fesses, avec l'air d'avoir pris une claque. Elle reprit sa place sans un mot et baissa les yeux vers le sol. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais le simple fait d'être près de lui la faisait souffrir. Le fait qu'il l'ait vue mourir et renaître comme un monstre n'arrangeait pas les choses, et ne parlons pas du fait que c'était la fille qui les avait séparés qui l'avait tuée.

Damon revint s'agenouiller devant elle et essaya une nouvelle fois de lui mettre la veste. Cette fois-ci, il réussit à la faire parler.

« Laisse-moi ! J'en veux pas de ta veste !

-Je fais ça pour ne pas que tu choppes un truc ! Rétorqua-t-il en lui agrippant les poignets.

-Qu'est ce que ça peux te foutre, je ne meurs pas ! »

Damon la leva et la colla contre le mur, son visage à vingt centimètres du sien.

« Et donc, parce que tu ne meurs pas, tu vas laisser toutes les merdes du monde s'effondrer sur toi ? » demanda-t-il avec un calme limité, « Tu te détestes tellement d'être comme ça, que tu préfères devenir un punching ball ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, mais ne lutta pas non plus, préférant baisser les yeux. Il serra les dents et retira ses mains de ses bras, pour les mettre de chaque côté de son corps sur le mur.

« Écoute, je comprends que tu me haïsses, que tu haïsses Elena, mais si tu te fais inutilement souffrir, je vais vraiment finir par perdre la boule, OK ? Ne me rends pas plus mal que je ne le suis déjà, s'il te plaît. »

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête, puis le regarda dans les yeux. Quelques secondes passèrent, puis elle gigota d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Arrête de faire ça... »

Cela rappela à Damon un nouveau moment qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux, et il se l'avouait, à l'instant comme à l'époque, il avait la même idée en tête.

« Faire quoi ? »

À cet instant, le téléphone de Maria sonna et elle tourna le regard vers celui-ci, resté par terre là où Damon était assis auparavant. Elle le poussa ensuite d'elle.

« Donne-moi mon téléphone, Damon. » A son regard hésitant, elle insista « S'il te plaît ! ».

Il sortit sans lui tourner le dos et attrapa ensuite le téléphone, qu'il lui tendit. Elle répondit aussitôt.

« Allô ?

-Maria, tu es où ?! Bon Dieu, William, il a... »

Maria tomba par terre, les deux mains sur le téléphone à son oreille.

« Il est en vie ?! Dis moi qu'il est en vie, Sarah ! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui ! Oui il est en vie, mais on est à Mystic Falls avec ton frère à l'arrière du camion et on ne peut pas aller à l'hôpital ! Viens nous trouver !

-Qu'est ce que tu vois ?

-Une... Une allée et un bureau de poste, et une supérette. »

Maria respira deux fois profondément, sous le regard inquiet de Damon.

« Alors allez au bout de la rue avec le bureau de poste sur votre gauche, tournez à droite, et à la troisième à gauche, troisième maison. Je fais au plus vite. Défoncez la porte s'il le faut. »

Elle raccrocha et mit le téléphone dans sa poche de jean, puis passa la veste du vampire et s'arrêta devant les barreaux.

« Fais-moi sortir.

-Je ne peux pas, tu pourrais être encore sous contrôle, hésita-t-il.

-Damon, mon frère se vide de son sang chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, j'ai besoin de le rejoindre ! » Se mit-elle a crier.

Il la sonda de ses grands yeux bleus, toujours douteux. S'il la laissait sortir, elle pourrait se ruer sur Elena. Si ça se trouvait, il s'agissait d'un plan de secours de Klaus. Il décida d'aller voir lui-même si son frère était chez elle et se tourna.

« Damon, je t'en supplie, ne me fais pas ça... » murmura-t-elle et il s'arrêta net. C'était presque un gémissement. « C'est la seule personne qu'il me reste. Ne me laisse pas le perdre aussi. »

Et puis merde, pensa-t-il. Il se tourna et ouvrit la porte de la cellule.

« Je viens avec toi. Monte. »

Il lui tendit la main, et elle la serra.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent plus vite que jamais et Maria réussit à descendre du dos de Damon sans tomber. Elle vit que la porte avait effectivement été enfoncée, et ne prit pas le risque de regarder l'arrière du pick-up. Damon lui sentit l'odeur du sang de là où il était.

« Maria ! » Appela un grand bonhomme qu'il reconnut comme étant Roger, pour l'avoir vu lors de sa visite mémorielle chez Michael. « Où étais-tu ?

-En captivité. Il est sur le canapé ?

-Chambre d'ami. Il a réussi à parler tout à l'heure, il a dit que tu le tuerais s'il mettait du sang sur le sofa... »

Elle ne prit pas le temps de rire et monta les marches quatre à quatre, Damon derrière elle. Roger referma sa prise sur son couteau en le regardant. Pouvait-il discerner les vampires ? Il foutait un peu les jetons, en tout cas.

Il trouva Maria dans la chambre, à genoux devant son frère étendu et bien amoché. On aurait dit qu'un dinosaure l'avait griffé de haut en bas, et il était sûr que si les bandages autour de lui n'étaient pas là, on pourrait probablement voir l'intérieur de son corps à certains endroits. Cela ne le réjouit pas, même s'il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Maria et s'accroupit. En face d'eux, une jeune femme d'origine africaine avait posé un cathéter au bras du frère et nettoyait les endroits de son corps qui n'était pas trop abîmés.

« Comment il va ? S'enquit Maria.

-Pas bien. Je ne veux pas te mentir, il est à deux doigts d'y passer. Il a perdu trop de sang et on n'a rien pour faire une transfusion. Il a peu de chances à l'heure qu'il est. »

Les yeux de la chasseuse voguèrent de droite à gauche, le long du corps de son frère, puis elle posa ses mains à plat sur le matelas.

« Tant pis pour les regards curieux, on l'amène à l'hôpital.

-Maria, » fit Roger derrière eux, à la porte, « Même si c'est ton frère, tu connais la règle. La moindre exposition et les chasseurs seront traqués. On ne peut pas prendre de risques. »

Maria prit la main de son frère dans les siennes et expira longuement, le regard fixé sur son visage tuméfié. Elle s'autorisa à poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Damon, le poids des évènements de la journée sans doute trop exténuant. Le vampire passa son bras autour de ses épaules, sa main juste à l'endroit de sa gorge où il pouvait sentir son pouls le plus fort. À chaque fois, la sensation du sang de la jeune femme sous sa main lui faisait des frissons.

Le sang.

Damon mit sa bouche à l'oreille de la chasseuse et murmura, juste assez pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

« Je peux le sauver. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche légèrement entrouverte lorsqu'elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

« Mais,... Si il meurt...

-Si il meurt, il aura le choix pendant une journée, mais là, si on ne fait rien, il mourra de toute manière. Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas le perdre ? Alors accepte mon aide. »

Elle se tourna vers les gens dans la pièce et quelques uns sortirent, tandis que l'infirmière et Roger restaient à côté de la fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux vers celui-ci et il le vit secouer la tête.

« Roger, c'est le seul moyen de le sauver pour l'instant.

-Si il y reste, on va devoir le tuer. Je ne laisserai pas un vampire nouveau-né comme ça dans la nature.

-Mes meilleurs amis sont des vampires. Je ne veux pas que mon frère en devienne un, mais s'il doit en être ainsi pour ne pas le perdre, je le ferai. Si vous ne voulez pas voir ça, vous pouvez sortir. »

Roger se leva, puis sortit de la pièce et les autres firent de même. Au bruit, elle sut qu'ils se réunissaient dans le salon pour passer le temps. L'infirmière quant à elle sortit sa trousse et s'approcha de Damon.

« On va éviter de faire ça salement, » dit-elle en sortant une seringue stérile, « Donnez votre bras. »

Il lui tendit et elle fit un nœud avec un lacet avant de piquer. Maria vit le sang jaillir dans le tube et remplir totalement le compartiment.

« Laissez-en moi un peu, ce serait dommage que je perde connaissance ! » Tenta-t-il et la jeune femme sourit.

Elle administra son sang à William dans le silence, et demanda à Damon de faire deux échantillons de plus, pour bonne mesure. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre et rejoignirent les autres en bas. Le vampire eut soudain l'impression d'être un cheval à l'abattoir.

Les chasseurs étaient nombreux, peut-être quinze ou seize, autant de femmes pratiquement que d'hommes, et si certains avaient véritablement l'air de tueurs comme Roger, d'autres lui faisaient plutôt pensé à des techniciens informatiques, d'autres à des parents au foyer. Ils étaient d'une telle diversité qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des touristes, si les trois gros pickups boueux dans le jardin avaient été des camping-cars. Sa curiosité le mena à se demander à quoi ressemblait leur vie de tous les jours. Où vivaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient constamment sur la route, créchant dans des motels nuit après nuit tandis qu'ils sillonnaient les routes à la recherche de monstres à tuer ? Une chose était sûre, il ne voudrait pas se trouver devant l'un d'eux au détour d'un trottoir. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'existence de vrais groupes de chasseurs, d'ailleurs avant Alaric et Maria, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

« On est juste venus pour ton frère, dès qu'il est sorti d'affaire on se tire. » fit un grand bonhomme assez mince, dégarni et mal rasé, avec une arbalète pendouillant à son bras droit. Il avait dit cela sur un ton dédaigneux et même Damon avait senti la répulsion qu'il avait d'être dans la même pièce qu'un vampire. Ils étaient probablement tous dans ce cas.

« Merci de l'avoir amené ici, j'ai conscience que ça sort de nos consignes de sécurité... », commença Maria, mais une femme au longs cheveux noirs, arborant une petite cicatrice sur le sourcil droit, la coupa.

« Non, que tu viennes le récupérer à trois pâtés de maison d'ici, ou dehors devant ta piaule, ça serait sorti de nos consignes de sécurité. Là, on est dans une maison avec deux vampires, des tas d'armes, et un cadavre en transition là haut. C'est un putain de guet-apens, v'là ce que j'en dis !

-Ta gueule, Jeannie ! On s'en branle de tes théories de conspiration à deux balles, il s'agit de Maria là, c'est elle qui nous a réuni. Montre-lui un peu de respect, sans elle tu crècherais encore à l'asile d'où on t'a tiré ! » grogna un jeune homme roux vêtu d'une chemise bleue quelque peu trouée.

Damon serra les dents, espérant ne pas se prendre une balle ou une flèche. Il sentit Maria bouger à côté de lui et en la regardant, il crut voir la même jeune femme qui avait marché vers le vigile du No Man's Land, le trop plein d'assurance écrasant tout le monde autour d'elle. Comme s'ils l'avaient senti, quelques uns la fixèrent et tous finirent par se taire, attendant ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Je sais qu'on a des règles. Je sais que nous sommes des chasseurs, c'est notre nature de catégoriser pour tuer. Mais je suis ce que je suis grâce à cet homme, et j'aimerais assez que vous lui accordiez le respect. Il a beau être ce qu'il est... » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire fier aux lèvres. « C'est un chasseur. Et c'est mon partenaire. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, vous pouvez vous tirer, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur. »

Le silence se fit dans le salon. La femme à la cicatrice n'avait pas l'air contente, mais elle baissa néanmoins les yeux, les bras croisés. Roger était impassible, monstre de muscle basané, sa main n'ayant jamais lâché son couteau. Le petit jeune sourit à Maria et leva le pouce vers elle.

Une petite voix derrière eux brisa le silence, demandant timidement : « Est-ce que quelqu'un veut manger quelque chose...? ». Ah, Caroline, pensa Damon, voilà la signification des « deux vampires ». Quelques personnes, ayant visiblement déjà rencontré la blonde, lui sourirent et vinrent l'aider à préparer quelque chose à manger. Il remarqua que certains étaient forcés, mais n'en dit rien.

« Je me sens carrément moins détesté, maintenant ! » fit le vampire pour détendre l'atmosphère, et Maria lui fit un demi-sourire, ayant perdu de sa volonté. Elle avait le visage du souci, aussi cela ne l'étonna pas qu'elle remonte rapidement au chevet de son frère. Il décida de donner des nouvelles à son propre frère et sortit sur le perron pour l'appeler.

« Hey, alors est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Stefan dès la deuxième sonnerie.

-On ne sait pas encore, j'ai donné de mon sang à William, mais rien ne dit qu'il ne fasse pas le grand plongeon pour rejoindre la compagnie de la nuit. Maria est à son chevet et Caroline et moi sommes entourés d'une quinzaine de chasseurs.

-Ouch. Pas trop de bleus ?

-Pour l'instant non, j'espère que ça restera comme ça. Elena, ça va ? »

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé cela plus tôt, mais se rappela bien vite la rage de la voir empaler quelqu'un avec un bout de bois.

« Elle est encore sous le choc. Maria n'est plus sous le contrôle de Klaus ?

-Sauf s'il lui a programmé une commande de sécurité kamikaze, je pense qu'on n'a plus rien à craindre. Attends, elle est sous le choc de quoi ?

-Eh bien elle ne s'attendait pas à tuer l'une de ses amies ce soir, je suppose ? » répondit Stefan avec sarcasme, comme si sa question avait été la plus bête du monde.

« Oh, je vois. C'est vrai qu'elle a longuement hésité après tout...

-Damon, on sait tous les deux que Maria l'aurait tué, même si ça me fait mal de penser comme ça aussi...

-Il n'empêche. Et puis s'il te plaît, elle n'est pas son amie.

-La faute à qui ? » répliqua Stefan et son grand frère ne put rien répondre à cela. Il raccrocha et respira un moment l'air frais. Il n'était pas loin de deux heures du matin et Maria devait travailler demain, sans doute. Il devrait peut-être le lui rappeler ? Quoiqu'en avait-elle quelque chose à faire de ses patrouilles, à présent ? À travailler pour un escroc comme le maire Springfield, il aurait vite fait de pioncer au bureau. Il retourna à l'intérieur et chercha Maria des yeux sans la trouver. Puis distinctement, il entendit la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrir. Maria en sortit et il l'entendit fermer la porte de sa propre chambre. Il attrapa une bière et la descendit à moitié, tentant d'écouter les histoires de chasse des invités dans la cuisine et dans le salon, car il semblait qu'ils s'étaient réchauffés au contact de Caroline, et faisaient maintenant autant de boucan qu'un troupeau de buffles. Puis n'y tenant plus, car il avait _envie_ de la voir, de savoir si elle allait bien, il monta à l'étage.

« Monsieur Salvatore, » entendit-il et il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la chambre d'ami, pour y voir l'infirmière qui le regardait. Il entra et jeta un œil à William. Il était lavé, et avait retrouvé un peu de couleurs.

« Est-ce qu'il est...? demanda-t-il et l'infirmière sourit de son sourire émaillé.

-Il est tiré d'affaire, et il n'est pas mort dans le processus. Il va aller très bien grâce à vous. Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et chercha une blague à faire ayant rapport avec la banque du sang, mais il ne put vraiment la sortir. Il se contenta de regarder à nouveau le frère de Maria et se décida à faire ce pourquoi il était monté.

Il toqua et n'eut pas de réponse, mais entendit la douche s'arrêter. Il entra donc et s'assit sur le bureau, les mains serrées sur le bord de la planche de bois.

Donc, il avait sauvé son frère. Comme ça, sans rien demander en retour. Sans se dire « elle me doit quelque chose à présent ». Les choses qu'il faisait pour elle l'étonnaient. Il était effrayé de l'autre lui, à l'intérieur, celui qui faisait que son cœur manquait un battement chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix. Celui qui avait détesté Elena tellement fort qu'il lui aurait brisé le cou, dans la mairie. Celui qui avait faillit mourir de peur dans la caverne, comptant les minutes et se demandant pourquoi elle ne se réveillait pas encore. Il se voyait encore, tel un imbécile, lui crier « Pourquoi tu ne te réveilles pas ?! » pendant dix minutes. Puis elle avait ouvert les yeux, crié comme lui, et il eut l'impression qu'elle allait pleurer comme un nouveau-né, mais elle l'avait regardé et s'était renfermée sur elle même.

Il se rendit compte qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle pleure, pour pouvoir lui dire de ne pas pleurer. Il aurait aimé servir à autre chose qu'à porter son cadavre jusqu'à une grotte pour la séquestrer. Il envoya un message à Stefan pour lui dire de veiller sur Elena, au cas où, mais il avait vu dans ses yeux qu'elle ne représentait plus un danger. Si elle devait réellement tuer quelqu'un, ce serait lui. Quitte à aller en Enfer, car il avait compris que c'était ce dont elle avait peur, autant qu'elle l'emporte avec lui.

Il se sentit soudain nauséeux et tourna la tête vers le miroir sur la porte de l'armoire. L'expression qu'il arborait n'était pas celle qu'il sentait sur son visage. Le miroir le regardait avec haine alors que lui regardait le miroir avec un grimace d'incompréhension. Puis il cligna des yeux et c'était son visage incrédule qu'il voyait à nouveau. Il se frotta les yeux. Soit c'était la prise de sang, soit il devenait schizophrène. Il préférerait la première option.

Ses pensées furent vite balayées lorsque Maria sortit de la salle de bain. L'odeur de mangue et de cannelle arriva jusqu'à ses narines, et il fut heureux qu'elle se tourne et ferme la porte, pour ne pas le voir fermer les yeux.

Elle ne portait pas de pyjama, elle s'était rhabillée d'un T-Shirt gris et d'une paire de Jeggings, les pieds nus. Il s'étonna du fait qu'elle ait du vernis, il ne l'avait jamais vu en mettre. Elle avait probablement pleuré dans la douche, comme elle le faisait chaque fois qu'elle était triste.

Il sauta du bureau et fit un pas vers elle, mais resta à bonne distance. Il ne dit rien non plus. Elle avait les bras ballants et le regardait avec un air indescriptible. De la tristesse, sans doute, mais peut-être un peu de soulagement et beaucoup de fatigue morale. Elle sembla hésiter sur quelque chose, faisant un pas vers lui puis reculant, puis d'un souffle elle lui dit « Merci. ». Damon sourit à cela.

Elle lui redit merci, se rapprocha, et lui redit merci une dernière fois avant que sa bouche ne recouvre celle du vampire. Surpris, il ne bougea pas, et la laissa mettre ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle lui dit « Merci, Damon », qu'il l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui, la soulevant du sol pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Elle planta ses doigts dans ses cheveux et se cambra pour être plus près de lui encore, si c'était possible. Il recula jusqu'au bureau où il l'assit, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de descendre le long de sa mâchoire, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Elle caressa son torse sous sa chemise blanche un peu sale, et sentit des frissons parcourir le dos du vampire autant qu'il lui en causait avec ce qu'il faisait à cet endroit particulier entre son cou et son épaule.

Elle entendit les coutures de son T-Shirt craquer légèrement lorsqu'il poussa le tissu loin de son épaule pour y déposer des baisers, et trouva qu'il était juste qu'elle déboutonne sa chemise en retour. Elle dut se détacher de lui pour ce faire et elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi incomplète qu'à cet instant. Sentant sa chemise tomber de ses épaules, Damon s'en débarrassa définitivement sur le sol et attrapa ensuite les mains de Maria, la faisant lever les yeux vers lui. Il captura ses lèvres à nouveau, puis tira sur son T-Shirt et l'en extirpa également.

Ses mains n'étaient pas froides quand elles se posèrent sur sa poitrine, pendant qu'elle laissait des trainées sur la base de sa mâchoire avec sa langue. Elle mordilla la peau et la main de Damon vint comme par réflexe dans les cheveux de la jeune femme pour accompagner le petit bruit qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Il entendit sa ceinture tomber et son pantalon suivit.

Elle sentit les mains de Damon sur ses hanches, tirant sur l'élastique de son propre pantalon. Elle s'appuya d'une main sur le bureau et se souleva pour qu'il puisse le retirer, et il la porta ensuite jusqu'au lit ou il la déposa en douceur, la rejoignant immédiatement. Elle l'attira à lui entre ses jambes et les croisa ensuite autour de lui, tandis qu'il se laissait aller à un coup de hanche lascif qui les firent tous deux convulser légèrement. Maria haletait déjà, déposait des baisers sur les lèvres de Damon comme des petits papillons, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'amuse à faire de même sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ferma les yeux et plongea ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire une fois de plus, son nom sur le bout de ses lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque le bruit de sa ceinture retentit dans la chambre, Damon ouvrit les yeux et vit Maria enfiler son pantalon, presque dos à lui. Il s'étira et s'assit sur le lit, ne cessant de la regarder. Elle devait sentir un trou se former dans son dos tellement son regard était intense sur elle. Il chercha son boxer des yeux et le trouva au pied du lit. Dans leur hâte, ils n'avaient même pas défait les couvertures. Il enfila ses sous vêtements et Maria se tourna pour retrouver son soutien-gorge. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il eut envie de lui arracher son pantalon à nouveau, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit d'accord, cette fois-ci. Elle finit de s'habiller et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais il posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'empêcher de tourner la poignée.

« Sérieusement ? Tu vas partir comme ça ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Damon ? »

Elle avait dit son nom si normalement, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt elle l'avait soupiré à l'infini, et presque crié. À ce souvenir il n'eut envie que de la plaquer contre la porte.

« Dis moi pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin de me justifier ? » fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait froide, mais il pouvait en discerner les tremblements.

_You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation _

« Non, mais moi j'en ai besoin. » dit-il de sa voix grave dans le creux de son oreille, et malgré elle, elle recula pour être contre lui. Il passa machinalement un bras autour de sa taille. « Il faut que je sache si ça vaut la peine de compliquer la situation. »

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away _

Elle retint son souffle, sans doute réfléchissant à grande vitesse, et finalement lâcha « Non, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Damon fut surpris de sa propre réaction, lorsqu'il la retourna et prit son visage entre ses deux mains.

« Alors dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, comme la dernière fois. Fais en sorte que ce soit clair, Maria. Tu arriverais à le dire ? »

Elle attrapa les mains de Damon et les ôta de son visage, puis fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi alors ? »

Il ne sut comment répondre, alors elle le poussa légèrement et sortit. Il soupira et tourna la tête, vers son reflet dans le miroir.

« Probablement pas », marmonna-t-il alors qu'il faisait de nouveau face à un visage haineux.

* * *

Le visage de sa sœur fut la première chose que William vit à son réveil. Ce n'était pas désagréable, considérant le fait qu'il était convaincu de se réveiller soit dans la poussière d'une vieille maison hantée, soit auprès de son père dans l'au-delà. Il aurait préféré qu'elle sourit, mais pour sa défense, elle n'avait jamais vraiment beaucoup souri, depuis qu'il la connaissait. Il tenta d'avaler le goût pâteux dans sa bouche, et se redressa prudemment ; Il se rappelait encore le coup de griffe de la gargouille, le déchirant de part en part. Mais rien d'autre qu'une légère raideur ne le gêna, aussi leva-t-il la couverture et son T-Shirt pour n'y voir que de fines cicatrices. Et bien que très content de ne pas souffrir, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa sœur avec questionnement. Là, il vit le sourire qu'il espérait poindre sur ses lèvres rouges et elle se leva de la chaise pour s'asseoir sur le côté du lit, lui saisissant la main.

« Damon t'a donné son sang pour que tu guérisses. Tu n'es pas mort dans le processus, donc je ne vais pas avoir à te transpercer le cœur avec un pieu. » Elle eut un petit rire et son pouce traça une ligne invisible le long du dos de sa main.

« Et en échange, que lui as-tu promis ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander. Il se doutait bien que le bonhomme n'était pas le genre à faire la charité, surtout quand il s'agissait de sa sœur. Mais lorsqu'elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire, il s'aperçut qu'il avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

« Il est encore là ? » demanda-t-il alors et lorsqu'elle lui répondit que oui, il l'envoya le chercher pour le remercier dignement, comme le lui avait appris le Père Ambrose. Il la vit ciller, puis hésiter, et elle tapota sa main avant de sortir.

Il ne lui avait peut-être rien demandé en échange, mais elle se sentait redevable de quelque manière, il le sentait.

Elle descendit les escaliers et tomba dans le salon désert : Les chasseurs avaient décidé de trouver un hôtel pour la nuit, au vu de leur trop grand nombre et de leur besoin de repos. Caroline avait élu domicile chez les Salvatore pour la soirée, car apparemment Bonnie avait repointé le bout de son nez ; Elle avait disparu de la circulation pendant tant de temps, ne donnant que peu de nouvelles, qu'Elena avait décidé de les réunir toutes les trois là où elles pourraient mettre les choses au clair. Elle ne les blâmait pas : La situation était incompréhensible, entre les démêlés de ses amis avec le conseil, les évènements inopportuns sous la forme de convois de chasseurs, l'arrivée de Klaus et ses magouilles destructrices...

Elle vit une ombre à travers la fenêtre et sortit, les bras autour de son corps pour se protéger du froid. Damon était dos à elle, les paumes appuyées sur la rambarde du perron, la tête baissée. Il se tourna lorsque la porte claqua, et elle put voir la réflexion sur son visage qui s'estompa peu à peu, remplacée par un air entre la tension et l'hésitation. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'empêtrer dans trop de cérémonies, alors elle lui demanda rapidement de monter voir son frère qui voudrait le remercier. Il la regarda sans parler, puis retomba dos à la rambarde, tête vers le haut en soupirant.

« Maria, je ne veux pas de ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, convaincue qu'il ne parlait pas de son frère. Pas de quoi ? D'elle ? Si c'était ce qu'il voulait dire, elle n'avait pas très envie de l'entendre Déjà, parce qu'elle le savait pertinemment, et ensuite parce que malgré tout, se faire rejeter encore et encore par l'homme qu'elle aimait l'approchait lentement mais sûrement vers la folie. Elle frictionna ses avant-bras frénétiquement.

« C'est ma faute, OK ? Je t'ai sauté dessus, tu n'auras qu'à dire ça pour te justifier...

-Non, arrête. Tu me prends pour un môme ou quoi ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me justifier à qui que ce soit pour des conneries pareilles. »

Sur le moment, le choix de ses mots lui fit prendre la mouche, mais elle s'imagina Elena entendre cette même phrase, et la pensée de son visage décomposé la remit sur pieds, ce dont elle avait un peu honte.

« Alors, quoi ? Je n'ai pas vraiment le décodeur Damonien sur moi, là, fit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Ce que je veux dire, expliqua-t-il, c'est qu'à partir de maintenant tu vas m'éviter, et on s'apprête à se relancer sur la même boucle qu'avant. Regarde-nous, on n'arrive même pas à se regarder dans les yeux !

-Je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que ça ne voulait rien dire, t'as pas besoin de te prendre la tête, marmonna-t-elle.

-J'en ai besoin quand tu mens, Mary. »

Elle le regarda durement, lui interdisant silencieusement d'utiliser ce surnom. Cela lui rappelait trop bien leurs nombreux matins partagés, lovés l'un contre l'autre.

« Me regarde pas comme ça, tu n'aurais pas fait ce que tu as fait là haut tout à l'heure, si tu ne voulais pas te prendre la tête.

-Bon, et alors ? Je n'ai pas à me justifier non plus ! Et si ça peut te rassurer, je ne t'éviterai pas, parce que rien n'a changé ! »

Damon laissa l'écho de la voix de Maria disparaître dans la nuit, puis se hissa de la rambarde, résigné. Il ôta sa veste en cuir et la passa sur les épaules de la jeune femme, qui ne dit rien. Mieux valait ne faire aucun commentaire, selon elle. Les mains refermées sur les rails de la fermeture éclair, elle crut qu'il allait coller son front au sien, mais il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour mieux trouver ses mots.

« Je veux te protéger, d'accord ? Et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, mais, soit _ça_ me revient petit à petit, soit je suis vraiment faible face aux filles qui savent manier une arme. » Il rit à la fin de sa phrase, mais ne loupa pas pour autant le trémolo des battements de cœur de Maria. Seulement, il ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'espoir, de surprise, ou de panique. Il lâcha la veste et rentra, la laissant seule sur le pas de la porte. Sans penser à rien, elle enfila les manches et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, soulevant ses pieds nus du sol. Elle essaya de calmer son corps et son esprit, écoutant les bruits feints de la ville à cinq heures du matin.

* * *

Cela avait été un peu étrange pour le vampire d'être remercié pour avoir donner son sang, un sang monstrueux, à un homme qui vivait selon des principes religieux de pureté. Pendant que William lui disait, avec peine, à quel point il lui était reconnaissant, Damon ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui rappeler qu'il aurait pu l'engendrer, le « contaminer ». Mais visiblement, William Ambrose était moins intéressé par ce qui aurait pu se passé que par les faits. Quand il eut fini de le remercier, il n'hésita pas à amener Maria sur le tapis, mais le vampire détourna la conversation habilement : Il avait marmonné des choses incompréhensibles tout en sortant de la pièce à reculons. Essayer d'éclaircir les choses avec elle ou avec son frère étaient des dangers totalement différents.

Il descendit et chercha sa veste des yeux, pensant qu'elle l'aurait remis dans l'entrée, mais elle n'y était pas. Bah, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais réellement besoin, pensa-t-il. Il sortit et regarda à deux fois le perron. Maria était roulée en boule sur le fauteuil, emmitouflée dans son cuir. Tout en la regardant, un sentiment de confort prit racine en lui. Il se sentait « à la maison », rien qu'à la regarder.

Damon la souleva gentiment et la conduit jusqu'à sa chambre, où il la coucha dans les couvertures aux odeurs de mangue et de cannelle. Puis sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois, il ôta ses chaussures et se glissa à côté d'elle, pour qu'elle vienne se nicher dans ses bras. Il parvint à cet instant à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qui avait prit racine.

La sécurité.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, qui comme vous l'avez vu se déroule sur une période très courte, à savoir à peine quelques heures. _

_A partir de ce chapitre, on peut considérer qu'il ne reste qu'une petite semaine et demi d'histoire à nos chers vampires et à Maria pour finir leur épopée. J'envisage un épilogue, selon la manière avec laquelle je censurerai ou non mes idées folles de dernière minute. _

_J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire ne vous a pas retourné le cerveau et que vous arriverez tant bien que mal à la fin de Dans la Lumière, tout comme moi, en un seul morceau !_


	38. Chapter 38

Bonjour à tou(te)s ! Ceci est l'avant-avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire, en tout cas c'est ce que je prévois. Le prochaine épisode risque de surprendre, ou pas, si vous connaissez déjà les méandres du monde de Maria.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Maria retourna au travail avec en tête la fin de sa « période d'essai ». Les troubles récents l'avaient éloignée de son job, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de piste sur la seule enquête surnaturelle qu'elle s'était vue attribuée. D'ordinaire, elle était plus efficace que cela, et ça, le maire le savait certainement : Ses états de service avaient dû parvenir à ses oreilles, lorsqu'il s'était renseigné sur elle. Cela voulait dire que si elle ne trouvait pas de conclusion à cette enquête, sa tête allait non seulement sauter, mais serait également mise à pris pour complicité avec les vampires. Alors elle devait trouver la solution, quoiqu'il en coûte.

Et pourtant, elle avait beau tourner et retourner les choses dans sa tête, aucun vampire qu'elle connaissait n'avait apparemment fait cela ; Aussi étrange qu'il puisse paraître, elle ne pensait pas non plus que Klaus était le meurtrier, car elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne l'aurait pas revendiqué lorsqu'elle le lui avait demandé. Car oui, elle avait dû l'interroger. Bien sûr, Damon était là pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'inutilement dangereux ou d'humiliant, car il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le regarder sans se dire qu'elle voyait sa mort en face. Sa mort, mais pas celle de cette jeune lycéenne.

Elle avait ensuite pensé, et elle le pensait encore, qu'il aurait pu s'agir d'un vampire de passage, plus sauvage que ceux qu'elle connaissait, mais là encore il s'agissait d'une impasse car rien, _rien_ ne pouvait lui permettre de le retrouver.

« Et merde ! » Ragea-t-elle en claquant sa paume contre le bois de son bureau. Les officiers dans l'autre pièce levèrent la tête vers elle, curieux et compatissants. « C'est pas vrai... Il y a un truc qui manque, il y a toujours un hic... » continua-t-elle plus bas, pour elle-même. Elle fouilla dans le dossier et en ressortit les mêmes photos du cadavre, qu'elle avait ausculté des dizaines de fois. Elles finiraient d'ailleurs par rester tatouées sur sa cornée. Les photos de la scène de crime passèrent ensuite dans ses mains, et finalement, elle tomba sur les premières photos, montrant l'angle étrange du corps sans vie de la jeune femme dans la boue.

Mais pourquoi de la boue ?

Une lampe s'alluma dans le cerveau de Maria, la faisant réfléchir à trois cents à l'heure.

« Mais... »

Elle consulta les prévisions météorologiques de ce jour, qui confirmèrent ses souvenirs. Elle analysa à nouveau les photos, et s'attarda sur les chevilles et chaussures du cadavre, pleines de boue noire. Une minute plus tard, elle appela le légiste et lui demanda s'il s'agissait bien uniquement de boue, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative, les yeux probablement fixés sur son rapport. Elle attrapa sa torche et son pistolet, qu'elle attacha à sa ceinture, et annonça qu'elle retournait sur la pente où le cadavre avait été retrouvé. Le plus vieux des officiers leva les yeux au Ciel, marmonnant quelque chose comme « Ben bien sûr, parce qu'il restera des preuves, pour sûr ! ».

Maria se gara sur le bas côté, à quelques mètres de la barrière de la route. Regardant en bas, elle pinça les lèvres. Trop raide. Alors avec les moyens du bord, elle se saisit de câbles de démarrage dans son coffre et les noua à la barrière, s'en servant ensuite pour descendre lentement, la pointe de ses chaussures effritant la terre séchée. Elle laissa sa corde de substitution pendre le long de la pente et continua d'avancer le long de celle-ci, jusqu'à l'endroit précis où elle se souvint l'avoir vue. Elle se baissa et effleura du doigt la bande de terre dépourvue d'herbe, puis mit sa main sous son menton, tentant d'assembler les pièces une à une.

« Elle est tombée ? » se demanda-t-elle en marmonnant, « Ouais, elle est tombée, mais pas ici... »

Maria observa ensuite la pente sur cinquante mètres de chaque côté du trou dans l'herbe, mais ne trouva rien qui ressemblait à une trace de chute : La pluie et le temps avaient probablement effacé toute trace de prouver la chute de la jeune femme. Elle retourna néanmoins vers la corde et continua son raisonnement à voix basse.

« Elle a dû marcher, pour trouver un endroit où elle pouvait remonter... Et elle est tombée dans la boue. »

Mais pour avoir de la boue, encore eût-il fallut qu'il pleuve, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Et un peu de pluie n'aurait pas condamné cette petite parcelle de terrain à finir désherbée de la sorte. Décidée à ne pas en démordre, elle s'allongea dos au sol sur la terre sèche ; les arbres au dessus d'elle se mouvaient imperceptiblement, le vent presque absent. Maria se demanda si c'était la dernière chose que la lycéenne avait vu avant de mourir, et pas l'horrible monstre qui l'avait condamné à mort. Puis elle se souvint que le corps avait été retrouvé sur le ventre et sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation muette.

« Tombée... à plat ventre ! Elle est tombée sur les genoux ! » Mais elle se ravisa, car aucune égratignure n'avait été photographiée sur les genoux du cadavre. Alors quoi, elle serait tombée comme ça, droite comme un piquet ? Ou alors elle avait tort sur toute la ligne et un vampire l'avait bien drainée de son sang pour l'allonger sur le sol ensuite ? Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa piste s'envolait sous la forme d'un vampire de passage, c'était trop gros, trop bien calculé.

Se relevant, elle s'épousseta et regarda la crasse sur ses chaussures.

Ses chaussures, mais pas ses chevilles.

« Oh Seigneur... » murmura Maria, les yeux agrandis par l'appréhension soudaine de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre.

Elle tomba a genoux sur la terre vierge, et commença à creuser, frénétiquement, avec ses doigts. Creuser, jusqu'à ce que le picotement se transforme en chaleur. Une chaleur diffuse, autour de ses phalanges. Et l'odeur ignoble de soufre dans ses narines. Elle arrêta de creuser quand elle sentit sa respiration devenir de plus en plus difficile, et sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière, à deux doigts, décidée à contacter celui qui comprendrait le mieux ses élucubrations douteuses.

* * *

« Bon les copains, Maria m'a envoyé un message...pour le moins mystérieux... je dois dire... »

Damon œilla Stefan, Elena, Bonnie et Caroline dans la cuisine, tandis qu'au son de la télé il devina que les trois garçons qui complétaient le lot étaient en train de jouer à la console. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu tout ce groupe réuni, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était rassurant, dans un sens.

« À propos de quoi ? Demanda la sorcière.

-Le cadavre non-élucidé. On la rejoint sur les ruines de la vieille église dans vingt minutes, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je pars maintenant ! Annonça le vampire en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ouuh, une enquête paranormale, ça faisait un bail ! S'excita Caroline sous des yeux las.

-... Si tu le dis. Tu restes là, personne n'est censé te voir. »

L'ordre de Stefan la fit bouder, mais elle n'ajouta rien et se contenta de remuer la cuillère dans sa tasse de thé.

« Je vais chercher ma veste, et on y va. »

Damon monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, conscient de l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines. Caroline n'avait pas tort, la perspective de travailler de nouveau avec Maria sur des cas étranges lui donnerait presque la chair de poule. Il entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte pour récupérer sa veste sur le portant accroché au dos de celle-ci, mais ne la trouva pas.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? »

Le vampire se retourna vivement à la voix qu'il reconnut. Il faillit s'étrangler et ferma les yeux. Le silence l'accueillit, mais il était loin d'être rassurant. Il rouvrit les yeux sans grand espoir, et l'objet de sa crainte était devant la fenêtre, à le regarder avec un sourire narquois. Son propre sourire narquois.

Puisqu'il s'agissait de lui.

« Merde... », marmonna-t-il et son double, portant la veste qu'il cherchait, perdit son sourire. Il s'approcha d'un mètre dans la chambre, à quelques pas encore de Damon, avec le même regard de chasseur que celui avec lequel le vampire faisait peur à ses victimes, fût un temps où il les tuait encore.

« Je vais sortir de là, menaça son alter égo.

-Tu n'es pas réel.

-Tout est réel. Absolument tout. Vampires... » Il fit un pas de plus vers Damon. « Sorciers... », encore un autre, « Esprits, saints, anges, démons... » Il finit à un mètre et demi du vampire.

« Qui aurait cru que ta plus grande peur, dans tout ça, c'était moi ? » sourit l'Autre, et soudain il attrapa Damon et l'envoya voler contre le mur, la porte claquant au passage. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger avec ses mains et retomba ventre à terre, d'où l'Autre le saisit pour le renvoyer vers le plafond, qu'il heurta avant de retomber sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau les mains de son sosie, il y planta ses ongles et l'entraîna au sol avec lui, pour le rouer de coups.

Rien ne semblait faire souffrir l'affreuse chose sous ses poings. Pire, il lui semblait que lui souffrait de le frapper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?! Hurla Damon, les doigts renfermés autour de la gorge de l'Autre.

-Que tu te souviennes du mal, » cracha-t-il, « de la douleur, de la trahison...! » il saisit la gorge de Damon pour l'étouffer lui aussi, et sourit, les dents éclaboussées du sang d'une lèvre coupée. « Souviens-toi que c'est ta faute ! »

L'Autre jeta Damon du pied sur le bout du lit, qui se brisa au passage et l'étourdit. Sa vision se flouta un instant, et quand il vit une silhouette s'agenouiller devant lui, il se débattit férocement. Puis il reconnut la voix de son frère et se calma.

« Damon, qu'est ce que... T'es malade ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! »

Il aida son grand frère à se mettre debout, celui-ci cherchant frénétiquement des yeux dans sa chambre. Dans le miroir de son armoire, le brun put voir à quel point il s'était amoché en quelques secondes. Il tira sur son maillot pour le remettre droit et poussa gentiment son frère pour le laisser se tenir debout seul.

« On m'a attaqué, marmonna-t-il et ses mâchoires protestèrent au mouvement.

-Tu l'as vu ? C'était qui ? S'enquit Elena, qui attendait à la porte.

-Moi. » répondit Damon, et même lui se sentit terriblement crétin de cette réponse. Mais le silence lui répondit, seuls des regards inquiets le fixaient. Il envoya tout le monde dehors à la voiture et alla essuyer son visage et ses quelques coupures douloureuses. Retournant dans sa chambre pour en sortir, il vit sa veste accrochée là où il aurait dû la trouver en premier lieu, et se tourna, prudent.

« Je deviens vraiment fou. » grogna-t-il en s'en saisissant.

* * *

Stefan, Bonnie, Damon et Elena virent Maria, assise sur une vieille pierre devant les ruines de l'église, là où les vampires d'autrefois avaient été enterrés. Elle avait troqué son uniforme pour un sweatshirt gris et une paire de jeans, ainsi que ses Dr Martens : Elle était une jeune fille à nouveau, pensa Damon qui ne supportait pas de la voir en uniforme jaune sable. Ils allaient la saluer, quand elle leva un doigt et se tourna pour régurgiter ce qui, apparemment, était son déjeuner. Stefan accourut pour tenir ses cheveux, ce qui n'était pas nécessaire puisqu'ils étaient attachés, mais le geste énerva néanmoins son grand frère. Trop galant. Pas assez de distance. Maria se releva et essuya sa bouche avec un mouchoir, puis se rinça à l'aide d'une bouteille d'eau.

« Euh...Salut ? » hésita Bonnie, et Maria lui sourit. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, et c'était un soulagement pour la chasseuse de voir que la sorcière n'avait pas un œil au milieu du front ou un bras en trop ; De ce qu'elle avait entendu, Bonnie avait évolué, spirituellement parlant, et elle espérait que ce n'était pas un mal.

« Désolée, ça m'a pris tout à l'heure, j'ai reniflé du soufre..., expliqua-t-elle en levant sa bouteille d'eau.

-Pas de souci ! Chewing gum ? » Proposa la sorcière et elle accepta avec un sourire pitoyable.

Son regard croisa celui d'Elena, et elle reprit une expression stoïque, le menton plus haut qu'avant. Damon s'en rendit compte et s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

« Alors, ton message...?

-Il est arrivé quoi à ton visage ? Interrogea Maria, mais le vampire chassa ses questions d'une main.

-Pas important. »

Elle regarda les autres, qui, sembla-t-il, n'avaient pas très envie d'en parler non plus, ce à quoi elle fronça les sourcils. Bah, il y avait plus important de toute façon.

« J'ai la certitude que ce n'est pas un vampire, le tueur de cette fille. » Annonça-t-elle en se rasseyant sur sa pierre nonchalamment. « On a voulu le faire croire pour attirer l'attention des gens sur vous.

-Alors elle n'a pas été drainée de son sang ? Demanda Bonnie.

-Non. Enfin, si, après, mais pas par un vampire. Je pense qu'elle a été piégée, et on lui a brisé le cou. Elle est tombée raide face contre terre...

-Attends, alors qu'est-ce qui l'a tuée ? On n'est pas plus avancés maintenant ! »

Stefan jeta un regard noir à son frère pour le faire taire.

« J'ai retrouvé de la boue sur ses chevilles et ses chaussures, mais il n'avait pas plu ce jour là. La terre a _fondu_ pour la piéger, et on l'a attrapé par les pieds pour l'attirer dans le sol... »

Les rouages dans le crâne de Damon commencèrent à rouler tout doucement, et le regard que lui lança Maria lui fit perdre le peu d'espoir qu'il essayait péniblement de trouver.

« Donc, ce serait une, euh... Une créature qui vit dans le sol ? Essaya Elena, pleine d'espoir.

-Maria, il n'y a pas qu'eux là-dessous..., intervint Stefan, mais la jeune femme secoua la tête.

-Personne d'autre ne connaît votre existence ici, c'est plus que probable. La question maintenant est de savoir si la menace nous incombe tous, ou seulement moi.

-Attends, de quoi parle-t-on exactement, là ? » Coupa Bonnie, l'air affolée.

Maria voulut parler, mais elle leva encore une fois la main et se tourna pour vomir derrière le rocher sur lequel elle était assise. Damon passa une main dans ses cheveux et expira.

« On parle de Lucy.

-Lucy, ta sœur ? La malade que tu as tué il y a plus d'un an ? » S'effara Bonnie, et à vrai dire, même Maria se surprenait à être parvenue à cette conclusion. Il fallait croire que si Damon pensait de même, c'est qu'elle n'était pas encore tombée au plus bas de son sentiment de persécution.

Sentant une nouvelle vague de nausée monter, elle écourta la conversation d'un « Je continue mes recherches et je vous tiens au courant », et partit sans demander son reste. Damon alla pour la suivre, mais Elena l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna gentiment plus loin, avec visiblement l'envie de lui parler.

« Hey, depuis l'incident avec Maria, on n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de discuter... », commença-t-elle, et il l'encouragea à continuer avec un hochement de tête. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je sais qu'elle doit me détester mais je m'inquiète pour elle. »

Damon sonda son regard comme il en avait l'habitude, et frotta le coin de son œil à l'aide de son pouce.

« Je n'arrive pas tellement à lui tirer les vers du nez, mais je suppose qu'elle va bien. Je veux dire, elle n'est pas morte qu'une fois et toi non plus, je sais que c'est un coup à prendre mais elle n'est pas vraiment comme toi et moi. En ce qui concerne votre différend, c'est pas à moi de m'en mêler...

-Je crois que c'est un peu tard pour te défiler Damon, c'est toi le différend ! » fit remarquer Elena avec une moue agacée. « Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est si tu m'en veux, pour l'avoir tuée. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites et je n'aime pas ça... »

Là, il n'avait pas réellement de bonne réponse à lui donner, parce qu'en vérité, il l'évitait bel et bien. Pas que cela ait un rapport avec le fait qu'elle ait tué Maria, même si sur le moment cela l'avait passablement énervé, mais surtout parce qu'il se demandait si elle découvrirait ce à quoi la chasseuse et lui avaient joué le soir de la guérison de son frère. Il n'avait pas de regrets, quand en avait-il eu pour ce genre de chose ? Mais il n'éprouvait pas l'envie que tout soit épinglé au su de tous, parce que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Et aussi méchant que cela puisse paraître, il n'avait que faire de la réaction d'Elena si elle savait, mais en des temps si difficiles, diviser pour mieux régner ne marcherait pas.

« Écoute, tu es une grande fille, si tu as des soucis avec Maria, va lui parler. En attendant, elle a plus besoin de mon aide que toi, et on a pas mal de recherches à faire, alors je propose que tu rentres avec Stefan et Bonnie et que vous vous mettiez en quête d'une idée pour ne pas nous faire tuer. » Et finissant ainsi, il courut pour rejoindre sa voiture, et fonça chez la chasseuse.

* * *

« Et les nausées ont commencé depuis combien de temps ? »

Le médecin gribouilla sur sa feuille de soin, tandis que Maria lui répondait. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, et bien que les hôpitaux la révulsaient, elle devait passer par là pour avoir l'autorisation de ne pas travailler. Si elle se sentait mieux dans la journée, elle irait peut-être faire des recherches, ou alors elle appellerait Michael. Mais en attendant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était du sommeil et un anti-inflammatoire. Elle vit le médecin signer son arrêt de travail de deux jours et descendit du lit des urgences pour remettre sa veste.

« Avant de vous prescrire des médicaments, je dois vous poser quelques questions.

-Allez-y, je suis toute ouïe ! Encouragea Maria.

-Êtes-vous allergique à quelque substance que ce soit ? Ibuprofène, antalgiques, cacahuètes ?

-Non, répondit-elle en pouffant.

-Des antécédents médicaux graves ? Continua le médecin et Maria siffla.

-Des tas d'antécédents, mais rien de grave, quelques os cassés.

-Très bien, pas de grossesse en ce moment, pas d'infections ? Pas d'égratignure ?

-Rien du tout, Docteur. Vous allez me prescrire une chimio ou quoi ? » plaisanta-t-elle, ce qui arracha un sourire au médecin, qui finit par lui faire une ordonnance et la libéra.

Elle roula jusqu'au poste de police, où elle donna son certificat médial et souhaita bonne chance à ses collègues, puis rentra chez elle sous un ciel morose.

Arrivée devant sa maison, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir que Damon avait piqué sa place de parking, mais bien qu'habituée à le voir débarquer constamment à l'improviste, la perspective de dormir semblait soudain très lointaine. Elle entra et le trouva dans le salon, assis sur le canapé avec quelques livres et une bière. La porte blindée de la cave était ouverte, et la lumière en bas encore allumée. Maria posa son sac brutalement sur le comptoir, et entendit le vampire rigoler.

« Si c'était pour m'arracher un sursaut de culpabilité, sache que je t'ai entendu arriver du bout de la rue.

-C'était une manière d'exprimer ma frustration sans te taper sur la gueule. T'as pas assez de bouquins à la Pension ? Grommela-t-elle tout en tombant dans le canapé à côté de lui.

-Tu veux dire, un manuel qui expliquerait comment faire cramer définitivement un pseudo archange et, ou, son frère démon diabolique ? Non, mais j'ai Tom Sawyer si tu veux ? »

Elle tenta de lui donner une claque à l'arrière de la tête, qu'il évita en souriant.

« Tu vas bien ? Ça avait pas l'air d'être la folie, tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il en refermant le livre dans ses mains avec un 'clac !'.

-J'ai encore mal au ventre, mais on m'a prescrit des tas de médocs. Je crois que je vais seulement prendre l'anti-inflammatoire, si on doit se préparer à une invasion démoniaque je préfèrerai ne pas dormir debout.

-...Tu crois vraiment que c'est eux ? Ça pourrait pas être une bestiole qui vit dans la terre, comme Elena l'a dit ?

-Et la vider de son sang, puis faire toute cette mise en scène, qui comme par hasard nous cause du tort ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? S'énerva soudain Maria et Damon leva les mains en guise d'innocence.

-Eh, épargne-moi, je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais, c'est tout ! »

La jeune femme, qui s'était redressée sous le coup de l'énervement, se détendit et porta ses mains à son visage pâle.

« Je n'aime pas cette idée, mais je ne vois que ça. Il aurait suffit qu'elle soit parvenue à descendre dans les niveaux de l'Enfer, pour y trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Si elle a récupéré Mammon sur son chemin, c'est encore pire, et je préfère ne pas envisager ce qui se passerait si elle parvenait à voir son Père... »

Elle s'enfonça dans le canapé, les nausées la prenant encore une fois. Damon passa un bras autour d'elle machinalement et l'amena contre lui. Le geste était trop tendre, et la jeune femme en rougit sans le vouloir. Elle le sentit sourire et sut que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Pourquoi tu me fais tourner en bourrique ? Marmonna-t-elle sans bouger.

-Pourquoi tu ne fais rien pour m'arrêter ? » rétorqua-t-il. Elle ne voulut rien répondre.

Peu après, elle s'endormit comme cela, contre lui.

* * *

Il faisait noir et ce n'était pas normal. La poussière envahissait les poumons de Maria et elle ne pouvait pas y échapper, le nuage gris s'étendait tout autour d'elle, au dessus, en dessous. Elle frappa autour d'elle pour sortir, mais elle était entourée de pierre et son espace vital semblait se réduire sous les grondements des pierres qui s'avachissaient sur elle. Elle appela sans vraiment former de mots, les ongles raclant la pierre au point d'y laisser sa peau, les yeux pleurant et la gorge éreintée. Elle se demanda l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-elle si peur d'être enterrée vivante, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas mourir ? Oui, ce serait douloureux, mais après quelques minutes, ou quelques heures, on la retrouverait et elle s'en remettrait comme si de rien n'était.

Quelque chose dans son cœur et dans ses nerfs lui disait que cette fois-ci, elle regretterait de mourir : Que ce n'était pas une option. C'était sans doute pour cela que, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle eut tellement peur de pleurer qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle s'entendit pleurer et hurler et elle se sentit souffrir alors que les pierres lui tombaient dessus, et alors qu'elle vit la dernière lueur du jour disparaître du petit trou au dessus de sa tête, elle avala la poussière et tomba. Sans jamais toucher le sol.

Elle se réveilla avec un sursaut et agrippa la main qui était posée sur ses clavicules. La pièce était sombre, la télévision pour seul éclairage, et elle se demanda pourquoi elle était encore dans le salon. Puis elle serra la main encore et l'autre lui répondit par une pression du pouce dans sa paume. Elle se leva doucement et le regarda, mais il avait l'air endormi. C'était probablement un réflexe. Elle monta à l'étage pour se débarbouiller et vit au passage qu'il était trois heures du matin. Peut-être qu'elle aurait besoin de ses médicaments pour dormir, mais pour l'instant elle allait bien, alors elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et noua ses cheveux. Il n'était pas question de sortir en patrouille dans la forêt quand quelqu'un voulait probablement sa mort, ou celle de ses amis, alors elle se mit en pyjama et attrapa une couverture pour l'amener à Damon.

Quand elle retourna en bas, elle le vit assis dans le noir, une main sur les yeux, l'autre pendant de sur son genou.

« Je t'ai réveillé, » constata Maria avec une pointe de regret, « Désolée. Mais j'ai amené ça si tu veux dormir ici ? »

Le vampire leva les yeux vers elle et, avec le visage de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas trop le choix, il se saisit de la couverture.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que sur ce canapé...

-... Ben, à vrai dire, ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas bien dormi. J'ai fait un cauchemar encore tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, épaule contre épaule, retenant un bâillement. Il la regarda et avec beaucoup de sérieux, lui demanda si elle allait bien. Tant de compassion, elle ne s'y attendait pas, alors elle lâcha un rire brusque et court. Bonjour et bienvenue sur le plateau de « Je suis débile et je ne m'arrange pas », je suis votre animatrice, Maria Goretti ! Aujourd'hui, comment passer pour une cruche et ruiner l'instant avec l'homme de vos rêves !

« Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Rappelle-toi qui je suis ! C'est pas un cauchemar qui me fera flipper !

-Tu oublies que je me suis pris des coups à cause de tes cauchemars ! »

Elle pencha la tête et marmonna un « ouais, bon », et lui donna la couverture. Elle remonta mais ne parvint pas à dormir de la nuit. Heureusement pour elle, le peu de sommeil aux côtés de Damon avaient été suffisants.

Le lendemain, le monde prit feu.


	39. Chapter 39

Bonsoir !

Je mets ce soir le point final à la vie de Maria avec ce dernier chapitre, coupé en deux car extrêmement long. Je m'excuse aux lecteurs qui ont attendu depuis si longtemps (en particulier la dernière review absolument magnifique dont le nom de l'auteur m'échappe), mais voilà cette fin. Je vous avoue que j'ai trois fins alternatives d'écrites, mais il fallait bien en choisir une, et la voilà. J'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas trop, mais si vous voulez les fins alternatives, je pourrai sans doute les remanier pour les poster. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivi avec moi la vie de Maria et son combat pour mener une vie heureuse.

* * *

**Chapitre 39**

5:12.

Le réveil sonna et sortit Maria de son demi sommeil. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'allait pas ignorer le monde pendant une journée et dormir tout son saoul : S'enrouler sous sa couette et ne plus en sortir, et éviter les balles, les vampires, les enquêtes et la vaisselle. Bon, elle avait des priorités un peu étranges, mais elle était une fille, après tout. Quand la sonnerie ne s'arrêta pas, elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un coup de téléphone. Jurant sous cape, elle attrapa le portable et le colla contre son oreille.

« Hiterogue ? »

Les sourcils froncés, elle écouta son subalterne et lui demanda de l'attendre au poste, le temps qu'elle arrive. Elle attrapa des vêtements propres et prit une douche, puis descendit en trombe jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle entendit un grognement provenant du canapé et sortit sa tasse de café comme si de rien n'était.

« Il est cinq heures et demi..., entendit-elle.

-J'ai reçu un appel du bureau, un gars a signalé une espèce de crevasse sur la route. Il faut que j'aille voir si ça nécessite une déviation.

-Le métier de shérif est passionnant. »

Damon se leva et la rejoint, les yeux sombres. Il ne s'était visiblement pas nourri depuis un bout de temps et elle se demanda si c'était sa faute, avec tous ces rebondissements. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait investir dans un congélo de poches de sang, dans la cave.

« Tu devrais aller manger. J'y vais...

-Ce cauchemar, » Coupa le vampire, « C'était quoi ? »

Les images de la suffocation apparurent derrière la cornée de la jeune femme, qui les balaya d'un haussement d'épaules.

« Le bon vieux classique, rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle te fasse peur. Si c'est bien elle, je veux dire. »

Maria vit la détermination dans les yeux du vampire, et de la compassion. Sois plus forte, c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle hocha la tête, marmonna un « OK », et sortit avec son arme à sa ceinture. Elle n'avait pas mis son uniforme, mais la plaque sur sa poitrine en disait suffisamment long.

Elle s'arrêta au bureau du shérif où son collègue la rejoint, et ils partirent ensemble sur les lieux où, effectivement, Maria pouvait facilement discerner une fissure d'un bon mètre sur la route. Un camion de dépannage était déjà sur place pour ôter une voiture de la crevasse, probablement la personne qui avait signalé la nouvelle. Son collègue alla baliser le tour tant qu'il le pouvait, tandis que Maria allait remercier le jeune homme en vieille Ford d'avoir appelé le poste.

Elle discuta avec le dépanneur et lui demanda si des planches pourraient lui permettre de traverser, ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative. Elle lui demanda de s'en occuper, ce qu'il accepta généreusement de faire, puis s'approcha de la faille. L'autre avait fini de mettre ses balises fluo, ce qui avec un peu de chance éviterait un accident stupide pour le moment, mais elle pensait déjà à mettre une équipe en faction sur le périmètre. Celui-ci l'appela de la voiture, la radio à la main.

« Les gars ont repéré une autre fissure comme celle-là, un peu plus haut avant le pont ! Qu'est ce qu'on fait, shérif ? Ça a l'air de pas être une coïncidence !

-Envoie Miller sur les lieux, avec deux ou trois autres ! Ils faut qu'on régule les entrées et sorties de la ville, les gens vont bientôt se lever pour aller au travail ! » ordonna-t-elle, avant d'avoir un frisson.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme pour chasser une douleur dans sa nuque, les yeux se fermant d'un geste presque intuitif. Des murmures chatouillèrent ses oreilles et firent dresser les cheveux sur son crâne, et elle baissa les yeux vers les fonds que découvrait la fissure. Les sifflements dans ses oreilles s'intensifièrent, des dizaines, des _centaines_ de chuchotis. Elle fit un pas en avant et sentit ses yeux la brûler.

« Shérif Hiterogue ! »

Elle cligna des yeux et vit que la moitié de son pied gauche était déjà dans le vide. La douleur dans ses pupilles disparut, mais elle savait ce dont il s'agissait. Elle avait senti ce picotement pendant des années. Se tournant, elle trotta à pas vifs vers la voiture et s'engouffra côté passager.

« On va voir l'autre fissure ? Demanda son collègue.

-Non, on retourne au bureau. Il nous faut un ordre d'évacuation.

-Quoi ? Mais, shérif...

-Ce n'est pas une situation normale ! Ça fait déjà deux fissures, et si ça s'aggravait ? Il nous faut des rapports géologiques. Et plus de monde pour assurer une possible menace. »

Il la regarda, apeuré. Oui, ça faisait flipper. Mais si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'elle pouvait pour évacuer, il y aurait peut-être énormément de victimes. N'en déplaise à tout le monde qui la croirait folle à lier. Elle mit son oreillette en place et appuya sur un bouton de son volant.

« C'est moi. Ramène tout le monde chez moi, presto. Ça urge. »

* * *

7h54.

Maria regarda les rapports géologiques une dernière fois, surligna les zones à risque et l'afficha sur le tableau dans le hall des bureaux du shérif.

« L'institut de géologie a donné son aval, le comté à autorisé l'évacuation. Je veux deux équipes à l'emplacement des deux failles, préparez le passage, il faut que les véhicules puissent les franchir. Les autres, séparez vous en binôme et faites évacuer la population par quartiers. J'ai plusieurs bénévoles, membres du conseils, et ambulanciers qui pourront nous aider à passer l'ordre, je veux du calme, d'accord ? »

Tout le monde acquiesça et en l'espace de dix minutes, L'équipe au complet était dehors. Plusieurs rues avaient été déviées, mais les failles étaient mal situées. Maria décida qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres chez elle, et roula toutes sirènes dehors, jusqu'à sa rue. Elle sortit et vit Stefan et Elena dehors, sur le perron. Son regard interrogateur eut la réponse qu'elle attendait lorsque Stefan marmonna, d'un air gêné, que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore le droit d'entrer dans la maison de Maria. Celle-ci fit une grimace, non pas parce qu'elle était embarrassée, mais parce qu'elle allait devoir la faire entrer. Bah, après tout, elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire d'autres ennemis.

« Entre, Elena. » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte, et sans rejoindre les autres au salon, elle alla sous l'escalier et ouvrit la porte qui menait à la cave, allumant la lumière au passage. Elle monta ensuite dans sa chambre et vida le contenu de ses tiroirs spéciaux dans sa malle marron, qu'elle descendit au rez de chaussée et posa sur la table à manger, devant tout le monde, silencieux. Elle se tourna ensuite et joint ses mains devant son ventre.

« Ce matin, deux fissures ont été ouvertes sur les axes nord et ouest de Mystic Falls. J'ai ordonné l'évacuation préventive de toute la ville, pour cause de catastrophe naturelle potentielle.

-Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? On devrait pas partir aussi ? Demanda Jeremy avec curiosité.

-Je pense que si le conseil de sécurité est réuni dans son salon, il doit y avoir une raison un peu plus emmerdante que ça ! Souligna Matt et un murmure d'approbation se souleva.

-Il n'y aura pas de catastrophe naturelle. C'est autre chose, quelque chose de grave. Je ne vais pas vous faire flipper inutilement, je veux juste vous faire savoir que si vous voulez évacuer, je vous le conseille. »

Maria vit du coin de l'œil Damon observer toute l'assemblée, comme une mère qui menacerait ses invités au mariage de sa fille trentenaire.

« C'est en rapport avec le meurtre ? Fit Elena, gagnant un hochement de tête.

-Plus que probable. Je redoute que... Je pense qu'il va y avoir une invasion. Imminente. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il leur a fallu pour la préparer, mais jusqu'à maintenant ils se sont montrés très inventifs, et efficaces. Et nous sommes peu, je ne compte pas laisser les gars du bureau ici avec nous...

-On parle d'une invasion de quoi, exactement ? Coupa Caroline.

-De l'Enfer », annonça Maria dans un souffle. « Les Enfers vont remonter de terre. »

Le silence le plus absolu régna dans la pièce, et Bonnie s'assit sur le divan d'un mouvement lent.

« Seigneur... »

Maria n'eut pas le courage de lui dire que le Seigneur ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Mais elle vit dans les yeux des vampires que la partie était loin d'être perdue.

« Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? On te suit, Maria, annonça Stefan, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés, comme à son habitude.

-Il faut faire sortir tout le monde. Et ensuite, on se prépare à faire face. »

Les regards se portèrent sur la malle marron, et Damon parla.

« J'avais hâte de rempiler pour une deuxième fin du monde, dis donc ! »

* * *

12h30.

Les planches tenaient.

Jusqu'à maintenant, plus de la moitié de la ville avait été évacuée sur les sites voisins, et les patrouilles s'arrangeaient pour faire sortir les plus irréductibles. La menace d'une écroulement de la ville avait plutôt bien fonctionné, et plusieurs routes étaient déjà entièrement barrées. Maria mettait à jour le quadrillage des secteurs toutes les dix minutes sur sa carte, posée sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Elle jeta un œil sur les ruelles qu'elle parcourait dans la ville, faisait partir les commerçants, convainquit les grands-mères de quitter le square et la grande place. Il fallait faire vite. Avec un peu de chance, l'invasion se passerait la nuit. S'ils n'en avaient pas, trois heures de l'après midi était un chiffre plutôt apprécié du Diable également.

Sa radio émit un son, et elle entendit la voix de Miller, son subalterne.

« Shérif, on a un souci pour l'évacuation...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répondit-elle dans son émetteur.

-Toute la mairie a été évacuée mais, Monsieur le Maire refuse de partir ! Apparemment, il n'est pas d'accord avec votre décision, ou je ne sais quoi...

-... Je m'en charge ! » fit elle après un claquement de langue.

Elle fit demi-tour et sortit ses sirènes pour foncer vers la mairie, mais à vrai dire, plus personne n'était sur la route pour la gêner. Elle se rassura en se disant que si elle échouait, il n'y aurait pas eu de morts inutiles. Et il ne resterait plus qu'à bombarder toute la ville. Elle croyait l'Église capable de le faire, si la menace d'un Enfer sur Terre s'avérait réalisable. Ils n'étaient pas les gentils vieux hommes en draps blancs que tout le monde pensait connaître. Ils étaient suffisamment puissants pour éviter la propagation d'un fléau surnaturel d'une telle ampleur. Elle se gara en vitesse sur le trottoir, et courut dans la mairie à la recherche de son patron. Il était assis à son bureau, les mains croisées devant lui, les yeux fixés sur elle. L'air étonnamment calme.

« Monsieur, il serait judicieux de partir maintenant.

-Qui en a donné l'ordre ?

-J'en ai fait la demande au comté, ils y ont consenti. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, il faut s'en aller avant qu'une catastrophe ne se produise...

-Mais je veux y assister, Mademoiselle Goretti. »

Maria arrêta de parler. La bouche entrouverte, elle pencha la tête sur le côté, dans un signe d'incompréhension.

« J'ai travaillé tellement dur pour parvenir à vous amener ici. Ne croyez-vous pas que je sois en droit d'assister à ce chef d'œuvre ?

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Quand je pense que tout le monde a cru au fait que moi seul, moi, n'était pas dans cette petite baraque quand elle a sauté, avec tout l'ancien conseil.

-Qui t'es ? »

Maria posa sa main sur son arme et ôta le cache de l'étui, sous le regard froid et dérangé du Maire.

« Je suis votre employeur, Mademoiselle Goretti. Je suis celui qui vous a recruté, celui qui a fait que vous êtes ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas Stanford Springfield.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Il est mort. Je suis bien plus que ça. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, puis Maria dégaina son arme, et le Maire sauta par dessus le bureau avec un cri, prêt à lui bondir dessus. Elle tira trois coups en pleine tête et recula rapidement, toujours en joug. Il ne tomba même pas à terre. Les balles toujours logées dans son front, il bascula sa tête vers l'avant et elles tombèrent sur le sol avec un clic. Il sourit, d'un sourire plus large qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, et elle se mit à courir. Elle sauta les escaliers cinq à cinq, et, entendant la bête la poursuivre, elle se retourna au bas des marches pour lui tirer dans les jambes. Il tituba, mais elle était sûre que ça ne l'arrêterait pas. Elle se remit à courir, sortit de la Mairie, dévala les marches et sauta presque sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Elle se tourna et tira cinq coups sur la bête, qui tomba sur les marches avec un gargouillis. Le petit pistolet en or fumait encore dans sa main tremblante, lorsqu'elle laissa son bras tomber sur le côté. Elle avança pour vérifier s'il était mort, mais un clic de pistolet la stoppa.

« Posez votre arme, shérif ! »

Elle lâcha son arme et leva les mains, tournant la tête pour voir le collègue de ce matin, celui qui l'avait accompagné à la fissure. Un deuxième était de l'autre côté, pistolet braqué vers elle.

« Hey Rambo, on se détend ! Ce n'était pas le Maire.

-Mettez-vous à genoux, les mains en l'air !

-C'était un changelin, un polymorphe. Je n'ai pu en venir à bout qu'avec des balles en argent. »

Les deux policiers se regardèrent avec effarement, et Maria soupira.

« Regardez le corps et dites moi que je suis folle. »

Le plus vieux fit un signe de tête au plus jeune de s'approcher du corps pour voir s'il était mort, ce qu'il fit en baissant son arme. À l'instant où il posa ses deux doigts sur le cou du Maire pour prendre son pouls, son apparence changea et il prit une forme hideuse et abstraite, avant de disparaître en poussière.

« Putain de merde ! s'exclama le plus jeune en sursautant.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait ?!

-Il n'a rien fait, le polymorphe mort reprend sa forme basique avant de se désintégrer à la lumière. Est-ce que je peux me lever, maintenant ? »

Le policier baissa son arme et lui fit signe de récupérer son petit pistolet en or.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, Shérif ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes au courant qu'il se passe des choses pas nettes ici, oui ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. « J'ai besoin de faire évacuer les gens, parce que ça va aller de mal en pis, d'ici à ce soir au plus tard. Vous aussi, vous allez devoir partir. Mais pour le moment, je veux que vous gardiez les issues pour que personne n'entre à Mystic Falls. Vous êtes au courant, pas les autres. Il va falloir que vous jouiez bien votre rôle pour les faire évacuer aussi. » Ils ne purent que hocher la tête, aussi elle leur donna à chacun une petite tape dans le dos pour les faire bouger, et quand ils repartirent en voiture, elle entra dans la sienne et se dirigea vers le reste de sa patrouille.

Alors, tout était prévu ? Depuis sa venue à Mystic Falls, jusqu'à ce jour, tout était planifié ? Si c'était vrai, c'était elle qui était visée. Ce qui voulait dire que tout ce qui arriverait serait sa faute, à elle seule. Elle ne voulait pas jouer les martyrs, mais elle ne se pardonnerait pas si quoi que ce soit arrivait à l'un de ses amis.

Cependant, elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait besoin d'effectifs sur place, elle ne pourrait pas se battre seule. Elle dégaina son oreillette et appela du renfort.

« Sarah. J'ai besoin de vous à Mystic Falls, aussi vite que possible. C'est un putain de Jéricho. »

* * *

Damon fit tomber le lot de munitions fraîchement moulées sur le plan de travail de la cave avec fracas. Matt les ramassa avec une bêche et les plongea dans l'eau froide aussitôt. Jeremy les récupéra ensuite et les sécha, avant de la aligner dans les chargeurs à disposition. Une machinerie s'était mise en place dans la maison de la chasseuse, et tout le monde se préparait comme il le pouvait : Fabriquer des balles en argent, remonter de la cave toutes les armes qu'ils trouvaient, remplir des fioles, des récipients et des gourdes d'eau bénite, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils allaient avoir à combattre, mais ayant vu Maria se préparer, ils étaient prêts à croire que même l'eau allait les sauver. Elena descendit à la cave et faillit renverser un paquet de flèches sur la rambarde avec son coude.

« Ce n'est pas une cave, c'est une salle de torture..., remarqua-t-elle en admirant les placards de fusils.

-Il faut dire que Gabriel nous a laissé un sacré héritage. Et un moyen de générer des intérêts ! Chantonna Damon en soulevant le manuel de l'archange à la vue de tous.

-Alors on va se battre contre des...Des démons ? Des diablotins et des vilains possédés ? Vous trouvez pas ça un peu ridicule ? Ricana Jeremy.

-Attends de les voir avant de te fendre la poire. Je te rappelle que l'un d'eux était à un claquement de doigts de me tuer pour de bon. Moi. Un vampire. » Marmonna Damon en coulant de l'argent dans les moules. « Alors je me demande, toi, le détenteur de l'Anneau de pouvoir... » Il pointa la bague de Jeremy, « … Est-ce que tu finiras mangé, brûlé, écartelé, ou possédé ? Ou simplement...Mort ? »

Jeremy eut l'air gêné et retourna à ses munitions.

« Ce n'est pas en lui faisant peur que tu vas jouer en notre faveur, Damon, accusa Elena avec une moue.

-Et ce n'est pas en robe et en bottes que tu arriveras à te battre quand le moment sera venu. » fit-il remarquer, ce qui apparemment la vexa. Elle remonta néanmoins et il l'entendit dire à Caroline qu'il fallait qu'elles se changent. Elles allaient probablement piquer quelque chose à Maria, et c'était tant mieux : Ils n'avaient peut-être pas d'uniformes, mais ils étaient en guerre, à son avis.

En ce qui le concernait, il était le plus haut gradé lorsque la chasseuse n'était pas là. Il avait donc pris les commandes sans trop demander la permission, mais personne ne semblait vraiment y avoir quelque chose à redire. Il remonta un instant pour trouver cette arbalète conique avec laquelle il avait un jour blessé Maria sans le vouloir, et au vu du salon presque vide, il constata une chose très importante : Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux.

« Il nous faut du monde. » déclara-t-il pour lui-même. Il attrapa le combiné du téléphone fixe et tenta le répertoire pour recruter des bras en plus. Il tomba sur le numéro de son frère, mais décida qu'il vaudrait mieux ne pas tenter la mort une seconde fois. Puis il vit le nom de Michael et eut un rictus.

Est-ce qu'un Croisé de Dieu ayant prêté serment de neutralité allait pouvoir les aider ?

Il haussa les épaules et appuya sur 'appel'. Trois tonalités après, il reçut une tape dans le dos et se tourna avec le bras levé, près à riposter.

« Vous pouvez raccrocher ce combiné, je pense, dit Michael en œillant le téléphone qui sonnait encore dans la main du vampire.

-Toquer, ça vous dit rien ? S'exclama Damon en reculant.

-J'aime les entrées dramatiques. Et plus sérieusement, comme vous vous le demandiez, je ne peux pas me battre, mais je peux vous aider à contacter vos amis. Si vous en avez, cela dit. »

Le brun fit une moue vexée et lui fit signe de le suivre à la cave.

* * *

14h10

Maria gara sa voiture devant la maison et prit sa besace marron. Elle la sentit plus lourde qu'au moment de partir ce matin, comme si elle avait pris deux parpaings en chemin. Peut-être qu'elle devrait se reposer avant la bataille ? Elle avait des nausées rien que de penser à toute la violence qui allait suivre, aux futurs blessés, aux pertes, au danger... Elle savait que personne n'en sortirait indemne, pas avec l'Enfer tout entier déchaîné sur leurs têtes. De l'agitation résonnait dans la maison, et elle le prit comme un bon signe : Pas de déprime chronique, et un moral au beau fixe était à peu près leurs seules armes, pour le moment. Elle passa la porte et fut accueillie par une trentaine de personnes, en intenses discussions ou rigolant à des blagues. Ils se turent tous lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle et leurs yeux la fixèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du salon, où elle fut accueillie par Roger, le chasseur responsable. Il lui sourit, la main sur son gros couteau dans sa ceinture.

« Qui vous a prévenu ? Demanda-t-elle avec méfiance.

-Le vampire. Mais on ne serait pas venus sans Michael, il nous a fait venir ici. Cela dit, j'aurais aimé l'apprendre de ta part, Maria. » expliqua la masse de muscles et les autres autour hochèrent la tête.

Elle observa qui était là, et vit que la chef, Sarah, était absente. Le faisant remarquer, Roger lui expliqua qu'elle était en chemin avec un autre escadron de chasseurs, venus de Seattle. Tout le monde vint ensuite lui dire bonjour, et au milieu des « heureux de te revoir », « Maria ! » et « On les aura ces fumiers », elle n'entendait qu'une seule chose : Les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Elle était vraiment fatiguée, alors ? Elle monta sans demander son reste et passa devant la cave ouverte. Son regard croisa celui de Stefan, qui en sortait à cet instant, et elle lui sourit. Puis elle prit son téléphone et appela tour à tour chaque équipe d'évacuation pour demander des nouvelles. Lorsqu'elle fut rassurée, car tout se passait bien, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva de nouveau enterrée sous les pierres et la poussière, mais cette fois-ci, il lui semblait que ce n'était plus sa propre mort qui la dérangeait. Elle essayait désespérément de sauver sa vie pour sauver _quelqu'un d'autre_. Elle était un outil vers une finalité, et elle ne voulait pas faillir, pas cette fois.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, convaincue d'avoir été secouée, mais elle était seule. La croix sur son mur était néanmoins légèrement de travers. Damon pénétra dans la chambre tout sauf discrètement, et regarda en l'air avant de poser les yeux sur elle.

« Tu as senti ça ? Demanda-t-il et elle aurait juré qu'il était presque paniqué.

-Non, quoi ? Je dormais...

-Une secousse, un genre de tremblement, et il y a de la fumée au loin ! »

Poussant un juron, elle se leva et courut à l'extérieur, où quelques chasseurs et ses amis étaient réunis, observant de loin le panache de fumée et de poussière qui se dégageait de ce qui semblait être le centre ville. Elle entendit Jeannie réciter une prière et Gary, le jeune chasseur roux, la reprit avec elle, murmurant. Stefan la fixa et elle sentit sa question : Quand est-ce que ça commence ?

Elle avait espéré avoir une nuit de préparation, mais il fallait croire qu'ils étaient plus pressés que cela. Peut-être avaient-ils cru pouvoir attaquer des civils ? Ils avaient au moins cela pour eux. Elle composa le numéro de ses collègues en faction et leur ordonna de quitter leurs postes et de partir, ce à quoi on lui répondit par l'affirmative. Bien. Son subordonné les avaient mis au parfum et ils avaient accepté de fuir en la laissant derrière, ce qui, même s'ils ne l'appréciaient pas tant que ça, avait dû être une décision difficile.

« Maria, je ne veux pas te mettre dans une sale position, mais tu dois prendre le commandement, dit Roger de sa grosse voix grave.

-Je sais Roger. Je comprend.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire ? »

Elle scruta la fumée, à deux kilomètres, épaisse et blanche et grise. Un micro champignon atomique aurait eu le même aspect, pensa-t-elle, et elle tourna la tête à gauche et à droite pour voir qu'elle était devant, tournant le dos à tout le monde. Maria, le monde sur les épaules. Elle se tourna avec son téléphone à bout de bras et jeta un œil à tout le monde. Son regard se posa à gauche sur les frères Salvatore et tout le Scooby Gang, et elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

« On se prépare. Levée dans sept heures. »

Un hochement de tête collectif, et tout le monde se pressa dans la maison pour créer des factions, se parer en munitions, et analyser le terrain. Seuls les habitants de Mystic Falls restèrent dehors face à la chasseuse.

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Demanda Bonnie, les mains dans les poches.

-Il faut aller surveiller les issues de la ville à la place de mes hommes, trois équipes vers les routes nord, est et ouest, la route sud n'est pas un danger pour l'instant, ordonna Maria.

-Pourquoi pas le sud ?

-La rivière n'est pas leur point fort, ce serait trop facile de les faire glisser dans le sens inverse et de les renvoyer en Enfer. Il suffirait de quelques croix d'Istrie pour bénir tout le lit. Matt, Jeremy... » Fit-elle en se tournant vers eux, « Je ne vous veux pas là bas. Vous serez plus utiles aux chasseurs pour quadriller la ville, vous la connaissez mieux qu'eux. Faites l'inventaire des armes et distribuez les, faites régner l'ordre dans les équipes, j'en connais qui voudront trop en faire. »

Après une apparente déception, ils hochèrent la tête et trottinèrent à l'intérieur, et elle entendit la voix de Matt au dessus des autres.

« OK, Damon, Bonnie...

-Pas question, je viens avec toi ! Coupa le vampire avec un reniflement distingué.

-Bon... Bonnie, Stefan, prenez la route est. Caroline et Elena, le nord. Nous, on ira à l'ouest. Gardez tous vos téléphones sur vous, prévenez au moindre phénomène sortant de l'ordinaire, et ne croyez personne. Caroline, préviens ta mère qu'elle ne doit pas venir aujourd'hui, elle n'entrera pas de toute façon. Si vous nous voyez mais qu'on n'a pas prévenu, ce ne sera pas l'un d'entre nous mais l'un d'entre _eux_. C'est clair ? »

Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent, puis chacun partit, Stefan et Bonnie dans la voiture d'Elena. Damon resta près de Maria et souffla, mains sur les hanches.

« Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai déjà un petit point de côté, là...

-On appelle ça la peur, non ? Se moqua-t-elle en partant vers la maison.

-Moi ? Je me ris du danger ! Dit-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende du hall.

-Et ça ne vient pas du Roi Lion, ça ? » fit-elle en montant dans la voiture.

Et pour une fois qu'elle comprenait une référence, il fallait que ce soit celle là ! Pensa le brun en levant les yeux au Ciel.

* * *

15h30

Damon gara sa voiture sur le bas côté et sortit prestement, les yeux plissés, rivés vers la faille fumante en face.

« Y a pas moyen que ce soit fait au hasard, regarde, ça ne coupe que la route et pas les pentes... » observa-t-il et Maria le rejoint, marchant tranquillement. Elle regarda autour, en hauteur également, mais rien ne semblait être là à part eux. Elle demanda néanmoins à Damon de vérifier, et il secoua la tête.

Elle sortit son chargeur de son arme de service et le vida dans un sachet, et remplaça ensuite celles-ci par des petites balles en argent, consciencieusement. Damon l'observa et avec une pointe de curiosité, constata qu'elle le faisait très loin de la faille.

« Tu as peur de tomber dedans, peut-être ? C'est vrai que c'est moins agréable qu'une piscine pour y aller... »

Elle ne répondit rien au sarcasme et fit l'inventaire du contenu de son sac, puis mit son arme dans sa ceinture et regarda autour d'elle. Elle jeta un œil à la fissure mais resta loin. Le vampire soupira, puis concentra de nouveau son attention en bas. Il appela soudain Maria et elle se releva de sa station accroupie, alerte.

« J'ai vu un truc bouger là dessous, viens voir ! »

Elle avança en courant, mais à trois mètres elle s'arrêta comme si un champ de force l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Damon la tira soudain vers lui et l'amena au bord, sous la contrainte. Elle essaya de s'en éloigner, les yeux fermés, mais il la retint par le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?! S'exclama-t-il.

-Espèce de sale... Laisse moi ! » cria-t-elle, et il la lâcha, la faisant basculer et trébucher par terre.

Damon grimaça, mais elle se releva immédiatement, jetant ses cheveux hors de son visage, les yeux grands ouverts et, à la surprise du vampire, brillants et lumineux. Il eut un rire sans joie.

« C'est... Tes pouvoirs sont revenus ? »

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, car elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

« J'en sais rien. Je sais juste que quand je suis près de ces trucs, ça m'appelle...

-Mais tu ne m'as pas cramé, là, alors ça n'a peut-être pas de rapport ! Proposa Damon et elle haussa les épaules.

-Toujours est-il que je n'aime pas ça, alors la prochaine fois, abstiens toi de décider pour moi. »

Elle vit dans ses yeux qu'il était désolé et se contenta de cela, ne voulant pas causer du tort à leur équipe. Plus ils étaient soudés, mieux ce serait. Damon s'accroupit et balança un caillou dans le trou.

« N'empêche. Elle va vouloir nous tuer, nous. Je veux dire, les autres aussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais toi et moi..., marmonna-t-il.

-Ouais, je sais. Il vaudrait mieux pas être pris vivants, on va se faire éviscérer !

-En même temps, on l'avait bien couillée la dernière fois ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux à cela, tentant le diable. Après tout, ils savaient que de tous ceux qui formaient les remparts contre l'Enfer, lui et elle étaient les ennemis publics numéro 1. Et il n'y avait aucune chance pour que, cette fois-ci, une pirouette magique les sauve.

« Je sens que je vais mourir. » dit simplement Maria, s'accroupissant elle aussi pour lancer un caillou. « Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sais aussi qu'il faut que je vive. »

Damon la regarda longuement, puis il la poussa et elle tomba en arrière sur les fesses. Elle le regarda de travers, murmurant un « connard... », et il lui fit son typique demi sourire.

« Si tu y passes, moi aussi, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je ne prenne pas toutes les balles qui te sont destinées, Mary. »

Maria se releva et il put la voir sous un autre angle, elle avait l'air carrément imposante d'en bas. Il plaint un instant tous les suppôts de Satan qui viendraient de cette fissure.

« Là, on est mal barrés alors. Il est hors de question que quelqu'un prenne des coups pour moi. »

Elle retourna à la voiture et appela les autres pour prendre des nouvelles, laissant Damon derrière.

« Aucune chance, Goretti. Aucune chance. » chantonna-t-il pour lui-même.

* * *

« Ah ben c'est la meilleure, celle-là. »

Maria entendit les mots de Jeremy, qui venait de répondre à la sonnette, et descendit de l'étage où elle vidait les armoires à pharmacie. Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, tout aussi étonnée que le garçon par la personne qui se tenait à la porte.

« Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'expliquer pourquoi il n'y a plus rien à manger, dans cette ville ? Demanda Klaus d'un ton léger, le sourire pincé.

-Évacuation pour cause de catastrophe naturelle. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là ? Pesta Maria. Elle prit la place de Jeremy et le somma de finir la préparation des munitions.

-Vous comptez terrasser Dame Nature avec des fusils ? Remarqua Klaus, Ce n'est pas vraiment un plan fructueux, si vous voulez mon avis...

-Je m'en tape de votre avis.

Elle alla pour claquer la porte, mais il parvint à y glisser la main pour l'en empêcher. Elle vit sa main trembler dangereusement, preuve qu'il luttait contre la maison qui ne l'avait pas invité. Les dents serrés, il la perça de son regard clair.

-Je sais ce qui se trame, mais il me faut des détails. Je peux vous aider ! Souffla-t-il.

Maria le scruta, puis tourna la tête vers le salon où tout le monde s'affairait à se préparer. Elle chercha Damon du regard et le trouva aux côtés de Roger, analysant la carte de la ville. Prenant sa respiration, elle ouvrit la porte et poussa Klaus vers l'extérieur, fermant derrière elle. Il leva un sourcil et sourit.

-J'aurais pu entrer.

-Vous me prenez pour une conne ? Pesta-t-elle. Je ne vous laisserai pas avoir une chance de nous zigouiller, pas maintenant. Venez.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout de l'allée. Tout était désert, pas un bruit, pas un chat. Pas de cris d'enfants ou de pots d'échappement. Ils étaient seuls.

-Je suis au regret de vous dire que vous n'êtes pas la créature la plus puissante sur Terre, Klaus. Et en ce moment même, nous nous apprêtons à défendre la ville contre des choses bien plus terrifiantes que vous.

-Cette ville est ma maison. Si elle devait essuyer une guerre, je la défendrai, bien sûr. Mais quelle genre de menace peut bien faire peur à toute une horde de vampires ?

-L'Enfer, vous connaissez ? Fit Maria, et Klaus rit. Puis voyant qu'elle ne disait rien de plus il perdit son sourire.

-L'Enfer ? Rien que ça ? Vos amis les anges et les saints nous viendront-ils en aide ? Se moqua-t-il, et ce fut au tour de Maria de sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à devoir lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux et les siens brûlèrent.

-Les anges, je ne sais pas, mais pour ce qui est des saints...

Klaus admira effaré les pupilles brillantes de la chasseuse, levant la main pour la poser sur le côté de sa joue. Il sourit, émerveillé, et Maria se demanda s'il jouait la comédie ou s'il était réellement subjugué par la découverte d'un être comme elle. On aurait dit un scientifique fou.

-Le mystère de la résurrection est donc là, dit-il, et elle chassa la main de l'Original d'une pichenette. Vous êtes un spécimen tout à fait passionnant. Comment avez-vous récupéré ce qui a été perdu...

-Réveiller les Enfers et toute la cavalerie écope d'une promotion ! Toujours est-il que si vous voulez nous aider, nous en aurions besoin. Le problème c'est que je n'ai absolument pas confiance en vous.

Klaus sourit et plaça les mains dans son dos, puis s'approcha de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

-Je ne saurais commettre traîtrise envers un envoyé de Dieu, chère Maria.

-Vous vous êtes pas gêné pour m'attacher comme un jambon, et me droguer, la dernière fois.

-Mes méthodes sont drastiques. Mais je vous donne ma parole. Jusqu'à ce que les Enfers retournent sous nos pieds, je vous prêterai main forte, promit-il.

-Très bien, accepta Maria, mais je ne peux pas vous faire entrer. On vous ferait la peau. Revenez ici avant vingt-deux heures, on lèvera le camp à ce moment là.

Elle enfourna ses mains dans ses poches et lui fit signe de la tête de partir, refusant de lui tourner le dos. Il s'en rendit compte et soupira, amusé, puis fit un signe vers la maison et repartit. Maria se tourna et vit Damon, adossé à la rambarde du porche, les yeux fixés sur elle et le visage fermé. Les vagues de haine auraient pu emporter Klaus au loin tant elles étaient puissantes, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Ils étaient plissés, froids. Elle remonta l'allée sans croiser ces yeux de prédateur et crut bien qu'elle allait pouvoir échapper à un interrogatoire Mais il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, l'empêchant de rentrer.

-Il est venu pour savoir ce qui se passait, et il se porte volontaire pour nous aider, commença-t-elle, je ne lui fais pas plus confiance que toi mais il sera un bon allié, alors si tu veux protester ne te gêne pas, mais...

-Pourquoi il était si proche de toi ? Coupa-t-il d'une voix grave.

Elle daigna lever les yeux vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

-Je suis un spécimen absolument exquis à contempler, il faut croire. Bon, je lui ai fait des appels de phare, ça te va ? Se corrigea-t-elle lorsqu'elle le vit serrer les dents.

-Fais gaffe à lui. J'aime pas te savoir aussi près, il est dangereux, ordonna-t-il en regardant au loin, où l'Original avait disparu.

Maria fut sans doute la seule des deux à remarquer qu'en disant cela, Damon s'était littéralement collé à elle, si près qu'elle était complètement enveloppée de l'odeur du vampire. Elle l'aurait presque reniflé, mais au fil du temps elle était devenue maître dans l'art de cacher ses pulsions.

-Tu me rends ma main ? Demanda-t-il et elle sursauta, constatant qu'elle avait sa main sur celle du jeune homme, sur la poignée de porte.

Elle l'ôta comme si elle avait été brûlée. Bon, elle ne les cachait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

-Je sais qu'il est dangereux, mais il ne peut pas me faire grand chose. Je connais des gens qui peuvent me faire beaucoup plus de mal, répondit-elle en l'œillant.

Damon la prit par les poignets et l'entraîna doucement vers le bout du porche, loin des fenêtres. Il la coinça entre la rambarde et lui.

-Il y a quelque chose de pas normal chez moi, depuis la rupture, annonça-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été scindé en deux à l'intérieur, et hier matin je me suis carrément attaqué moi-même !

-Quoi ?

Maria fronça les sourcils, essayant de se concentrer plus sur les paroles de Damon que sur leur proximité.

-Il y avait deux Moi ! Et je peux te dire que j'ai pris une dérouillée.

-Ce n'est pas possible Damon, soit c'était un polymorphe, soit...

-Il a disparu aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, comme une hallucination, Maria ! C'est pas ça. Je commence même à penser que c'est ma punition personnelle.

-...Quoi, tu crois quand même pas que ton esprit s'auto-flagelle ? Et pourquoi tu te punirais ?

Damon la regarda dans les yeux. C'était suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle comprenne où il voulait en venir. Elle rit sans joie, abasourdie.

-Dis pas de conneries, c'est ridicule, marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, d'accord ? Mais depuis que j'ai oublié, il y a cette...Chose dans ma tête qui hurle et qui m'en veut, et je sais qu'elle est liée à toi.

-Et ça, Damon, ça s'appelle la culpabilité. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de quoi te sentir mal pour moi, fit-elle avec amertume.

-Je me suis fait tabassé par un autre Moi, Maria ! C'est pas de la culpabilité ! S'écria-t-il et elle leva les mains en l'air.

-D'accord ! Soit ! Dans ce cas on a un autre problème sur les bras, parce que si ce n'est pas un polymorphe, c'est que quelqu'un joue avec ton esprit, et on a pas besoin d'un vampire qui part Berserk en plein milieu de la bataille !

Elle voulut partir, mais il la retint par la taille et la serra dans ses bras. Surprise, Maria posa ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa assez pour pouvoir voir son visage. Il avait le genre d'expression qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps, en tout cas pas pour elle. La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Réponds-moi honnêtement, Damon. Est-ce que tes souvenirs de moi ont retrouvé un sens ? Demanda-t-elle avec un espoir suffocant et douloureux.

-Non.

Un poids tomba dans le cœur de la jeune femme, son souffle se coupa un instant. Elle avait cru qu'avec tous ces innuendos, tous ces moments tendus, la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble... Rien. Point mort. Ça faisait étonnamment mal, de se faire jeter après avoir tant lutté pour se persuader qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement de toute façon.

Damon passa une main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme et dégagea son visage des quelques mèches ramenées par le vent.

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir. Le présent me suffit.

Elle voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il attrapa ses lèvres si soudainement qu'elle ne ferma même pas les yeux. Elle sentait sa bouche sur la sienne, ses doigts sous son menton, son autre main serrée sur sa hanche, mais tout ce qu'elle put faire fut froncer les sourcils. Ça ne dura qu'une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne recule pour la regarder, et elle n'avait pas bougé. Sa machinerie était foutue, elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à assimiler les choses. Son cœur faisait tellement de rebonds qu'elle crut devoir vomir encore, son ventre semblait plein de fourmis et sa colonne vertébrale était en mousse. Elle oscillait entre bonheur, excitation, incompréhension et faiblesse, et sentait son esprit complètement écartelé entre toutes ces émotions. Il l'avait embrassé tellement souvent qu'il paraissait idiot qu'elle soit sidérée par un si petit baiser. Elle eut peur de tomber et passa ses bras autour de la nuque du vampire, qui la serra plus fort et l'embrassa de nouveau comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le bazar dans sa tête s'évapora et tout d'un coup tout son être était rempli de Damon. C'était aussi beau que leur premier véritable baiser, aussi familier que les jours qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, aussi simple que leurs sentiments. Elle se demanda pourquoi, jusqu'alors, tout avait été si compliqué entre eux, pourquoi ils s'étaient perdus et pourquoi, Grands Dieux pourquoi était-elle partie sans se battre ?

Pour la première fois depuis son départ, elle se dit que c'était de sa faute. C'était un sentiment tellement douloureux, comparé au bonheur qu'elle ressentait en l'instant, qu'elle se sentit étouffer. Elle s'agrippa à ses cheveux, et il la souleva du sol sur la rambarde, si proches qu'ils pourraient changer du charbon en diamants dans leur étreinte. Jamais embrasser Damon n'avait été si beau et si horrible. Elle avait l'impression de mourir, tout en étant plus vivante que jamais. Loin d'oublier tout autour d'eux, elle était pourchassée par la bataille à venir, par ses vieux fantômes qui la hantaient, par Elena, et Klaus, et Lucy, et elle supplia mentalement Damon de la serrer plus fort encore pour ne pas exploser.

Le vampire quitta sa bouche et posa ses lèvres sur le front de la chasseuse, les yeux fermés, reprenant son souffle et ses esprits. Il n'aurait pas pensé s'emporter comme cela, mais dès lors qu'il avait posé le premier baiser, il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter. Ça avait été si difficile de la voir le regarder avec tant d'incompréhension, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était elle. Il n'y avait rien de plus simple, mais c'était si compliqué à faire comprendre, même pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu aussi longtemps et avait vécu autant de choses que lui. Il sentait son souffle sur sa gorge et ses petites mains lâchèrent l'arrière de son crâne pour glisser sous ses bras, entourant le haut de son dos. D'une petite flexion, elle l'attira plus contre elle et colla son nez sous son oreille. Il lui caressa les cheveux, le regard dans le vague, se demandant, maintenant que la fièvre était retombée, ce qu'il devait faire pour faciliter la situation.

-Ne meurs pas là bas, d'accord ?

Elle reposa les yeux sur lui, vit sa mâchoire serrée, sentit l'emprise de ses mains se resserrer sur elle pour qu'elle ne fuit pas.

-On n'a pas de vision, cette fois-ci, rien pour nous donner un indice sur ce qu'on va endurer tout à l'heure, et j'ai foutrement peur d'y rester, comme j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te protéger. J'ai peut-être l'air d'un con mais que tu puisses revivre, ça y change rien. Ne meurs pas, murmura Damon, les mains entourant le visage de la jeune femme.

Elle hocha la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Le vampire se détacha d'elle, fouilla dans la poche de son jean, et tendit sa main sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de traqueur assez petit pour rentrer là-dedans, mais tout de même...

Maria admira le petit bracelet à l'aile de nacre et le leva à hauteur de ses yeux, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

* * *

Le silence était pesant, lourd, suffocant. Alertes et à fleur de peau, une armée d'un peu moins de soixante hommes était alignée sur le bitume de la grande place, à cent mètres d'un gouffre dont ils ne savaient rien, ni ce qui en sortirait, ni les conséquences que cela aurait. Pour la plupart, seuls les monstres les avaient convaincus qu'il existait un Enfer, mais la vision d'un vrai démon soldat, d'un émissaire du Diable, d'un hybride démoniaque, étaient des notions inconnues. Maria avait peur pour chacun des membres de leur unité, car elle savait bien qu'elle se reprocherait la moindre perte.

Seulement, elle ne pouvait pas faillir ou se dégonfler maintenant, s'il existait une chance qu'ils en sortent victorieux. Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour les motiver et les mener, et elle avait été choisie depuis la naissance pour ce genre de missions.

Si seulement elle était encore la moitié de ce qu'elle était avant...

Un coup d'épaule la sortit de sa réflexion et elle se tourna vers Sarah, qui était accroupie comme elle derrière le capot d'une voiture. Ils étaient trop intelligents pour se mettre à découvert, sans barricade. Les assurances auraient de quoi travailler après la bataille, mais au moins, les voitures prendraient les plus gros chocs, avec de la chance.

Sarah pointa le bout de son fusil vers la grande horloge du centre ville et tendit l'objectif à la chasseuse, qui regarda dedans.

-Il y a du mouvement dans la tour, ils sont déjà là, annonça Sarah à voix basse, et Maria hocha la tête lorsqu'elle aperçut elle aussi des ombres dans les ténèbres de la tour. Elle en fit part à la dizaine de volontaires que constituait son « bataillon », et Gary, le plus en arrière, diffusa l'information par talkie-walkie aux autres groupes dispatchés autour du gouffre, en arc de cercle. Damon, Stefan, Roger, et deux chasseurs du nom de Gemma et Sean menaient les cinq autres bataillons, chacun composé au minimum d'un vampire, d'un chasseur confirmé, d'un bon tireur et d'un informateur. Maria pouvait compter sur Sarah pour viser juste, mais il n'y avait pas assez de vampires pour assurer une meilleure sécurité. Ce point faible était sans doute contrebalancée par le fait qu'une sainte servait de chef.

Leurs nez s'étaient habitués à l'odeur de souffre qui suintait du gouffre, par volutes de fumée épaisse qui ferait pleurer un oignon. Il y avait un côté militaire qui ne saillait pas à tout le monde, mais l'ordre, selon les chefs, était probablement ce qui sauverait le plus de vies. Maria claqua la langue.

-Il faut savoir ce qu'il y a dans cette tour. Si tout part de là-haut, on est faibles. On va se faire tirer comme des lapins. On n'est pas à couvert.

-Tu proposes quoi ? Une mission de reconnaissance ? Ça peut mal tourner, remarqua Sarah.

-Rien ne bouge, je propose qu'une patrouille aille voir ce qu'il en est, deux patrouilles en couverture, le reste fixé sur la faille. Pas plus d'un quart d'heure. On entre, on sort, on ne tente rien tant qu'on n'a pas de plan, proposa la chasseuse, les yeux rivés sur la tour.

-Et si c'est un piège ?

C'était sûrement un piège. Et si ça n'en était pas un, le danger était tout aussi présent.

-On n'a pas le choix.

Elle donna l'ordre à ses troupes de se serrer, donna un itinéraire et demanda à Gary de diffuser l'information et le plan, puis se mit en route.

-Elle aurait dû demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'y aller, maugréa Damon, toute son attention sur les mouvements feints de Maria et de son groupe vers l'arrière de la grande horloge.

-Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est plus importante ? On est tous au même niveau ici mon gars, répondit un homme à côté de lui qui avait le rôle de sniper.

-Pas pour moi.

Damon plissa les yeux, attentif aux moindres mouvements et aux sons qui sortaient de la faille ou de la tour.

-C'est trop calme pour être normal, marmonna-t-il.

-Même si c'est le cas, on ne peut rien faire, lui répondit son frère, à quelques dizaines de mètres.

-On ne peut pas y jeter un caillou, voir s'il y a une réponse ? Proposa Caroline de loin, sans grand espoir.

-Je serais d'avis, sans mauvais jeu de mot, de ne pas tenter le Diable..., répondit Klaus, accroupi derrière Jeremy dans le groupe de Roger.

Avoir une ouïe sensible avait de bons côtés, pensa l'aîné des Salvatore. C'est en se concentrant qu'il entendit quelque chose parasiter sa conversation avec les autres vampires. Il se tourna vivement et fixa les ruelles sombres derrière lui, alerté par un froissement anodin. Le sniper à ses côtés se tendit et se tourna lui aussi.

-Un truc louche ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Un bruit qui ne devrait pas être là, répondit Damon. Préviens les autres équipes, je vais voir ce qu'il en est. Cinq minutes.

Il s'éloigna, à moitié accroupi, couvert par le sniper tandis que Jeannie chuchotait dans son talkie-walkie.

Le bruit de froissement se transforma en bruit de pas, et Damon sentit son baromètre du danger s'affoler en lui. Longeant les allées, silencieux au possible comme en pleine chasse, il prit l'inconnu en filature pour pouvoir le rattraper, et constata qu'il tournait en rond. Décidant d'accélérer la cadence, il parvint à voir un bout de jambe disparaître derrière un immeuble et se rendit compte qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. Trop dangereux, surtout s'il s'agissait d'un éclaireur, pensa-t-il. Tant pis pour la discrétion. Il passa en super vitesse et agrippa l'étranger par le cou en plein milieu de la rue qui débouchait sur la place. La proie ne se défendit pas. Damon comprit très vite pourquoi.

-Nos rencontres sont toujours si homériques ! Rit l'Autre lui.

-Pas encore..., siffla Damon en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou.

-Ne t'en fais pas Damon, la partie commence tout juste à être intéressante !

D'un blocage suivant une esquive, l'Autre se libéra de l'emprise du vampire et l'attrapa par la mâchoire violemment.

-On va bien s'amuser ! Sourit-il, et ils disparurent dans un « crack » retentissant.

* * *

L'horloge était tellement silencieux que c'en était étrange. Maria avançait en tête de file, luttant contre l'obscurité sans pouvoir allumer la moindre lampe torche. Sa besace frottait contre sa cuisse, serrée pour ne pas la perdre. Ils pénétrèrent dans un couloir, quand la porte qu'ils avaient passé se ferma d'un coup. Le noir total les accueillit et elle sentit la peur dans son groupe.

Quelque chose lui frôla la joue et elle sursauta, fléchissant les genoux pour se coucher au cas où.

-Maria ! S'exclama l'un des chasseurs, et elle se tourna, se demandant pourquoi il l'appelait. Elle pouvait voir tout le monde, paniqué, la regarder dans les yeux et constata à la brûlure naissante que ses pupilles s'étaient ravivées.

-À terre ! Cria-t-elle et le temps que tout le monde se couche, les ailes volèrent au dessus d'eux, coupant la peau qui dépassait de leurs vêtements et claquant comme des fouets sur leurs dos.

Les émissaires du Diable, reconnut-t-elle, avec la vision des ailes tournoyantes lors de son premier exorcisme. Elle attrapa un flacon d'eau bénite dont elle détacha l'emballage en tissu, entoura le matériau autour de sa main et fouilla à tâtons pour trouver un briquet. Poussant sur ses pointes de pieds, elle se redressa d'un seul mouvement et mit le feu au tissu, qui provoqua un vent enflammé qui sembla grimper au plafond et flotter au dessus d'eux. Ils purent voir à quoi ressemblaient les bêtes à qui appartenaient ces ailes, mi chauve-souris, mi-singe, aussi laid à regarder qu'à sentir. Ils brûlaient comme du papier, se consumant et finirent en cendres. Le noir se refit et Sarah fut la première à se relever et allumer sa puissante lampe torche. Sous les yeux sonnés de Maria, elle chargea son arme.

-Puisqu'ils savent qu'on est là, autant aller leur cramer le cul, à ces connards.

La sainte lui offrit un rictus et tendit sa main pour qu'elle l'aide à se relever. Ils chargèrent tous leurs armes et elle leur rappela qu'ils avaient tout ce qui leur fallait dans leurs sacs, puis ils trottèrent le long du corridor. Lorsqu'en passant les pièces, une par une, une fenêtre vint à apparaître, Maria décida de regarder au dehors pour voir l'avancement de la surveillance. Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent, ce que remarqua Sarah, qui arrêta la marche.

-Damon, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

En bas, Damon leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit.

Damon revint silencieusement et s'accroupit de nouveau près du sniper.

* * *

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à le choper, mais je crois qu'on nous surveille, nous aussi, expliqua-t-il.

-Et merde...

Une explosion dans la tour les fit tous sursauter et des exclamations suivirent dans et en dehors de l'horloge. Les factions en bas n'eurent même pas le temps d'essayer de contacter Gary en haut, qu'une autre explosion retentit et un nuage de fumée les aveugla. Le gouffre s'était réveillé. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, suffisamment pour pouvoir discerner amis et ennemis, il leur fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'une poignée de créatures des bas fonds avait déjà franchit le gouffre et couraient dans leur direction. Roger hurla le commandement et bientôt, tout le monde se rua sur le bitume. Le désordre prit place, les cris, le sang. Dans le brouaha et le chaos, Damon se faufila entre les démons et les chasseurs, en direction de la tour. Le sniper de son équipe l'attrapa soudain par l'épaule et le tourna vers lui d'un geste.

-Il nous faut des renforts médicaux, ils ont besoin d'un vampire ! Cria-t-il pour qu'il l'entende.

-Ah, il y a un problème...

Damon s'approcha de l'oreille du tireur et sourit.

-Je n'ai pas envie.

D'un mouvement violent et précis, il plongea sa main dans le corps du chasseur et en ressortit son cœur. L'homme tomba a genoux et aspergea le bas de son pantalon de sang, se vidant rapidement sur le sol. Se sentant observé, il leva les yeux vers la tour et y vit Maria, penchée à une fenêtre, les yeux exorbités. Il lui sourit et leva les mains, puis tira, comme s'il tenait dans ses mains deux cordes et qu'il devait remonter un bateau à lui seul.

* * *

Oh.

Ce fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche de Maria lorsque le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds, avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les débris de pierre et de fer. Elle entendit les hurlements des autres et lorsqu'elle tomba, elle sentit ses jambes se briser avant de tomber dans le noir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sa première bouffée d'air fut polluée par les particules de poussière, et elle toussa bruyamment pour désobstruer sa gorge. Tâtant alentours, car elle ne voyait rien du tout, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était sous les débris de la tour et soupira. Le rêve. Bravo Maria, tu n'aurais pas du tout pu le voir arriver, c'était devant ta tronche tout ce temps, pensa-t-elle. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient qu'au deuxième étage au moment de l'éboulement.

La dernière image de Damon lui revint en tête, et elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il était impossible que ce soit vraiment lui. Mais si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait vu, elle ne serait pas étonnée de le retrouver un pieu dans le cœur.

Il lui semblait entendre du mouvement autour d'elle, seulement elle était incapable de discerner les cris de sa troupe des cris de la bataille, et les pierres n'avaient pas l'air de bouger. La mort dans l'âme, elle décida de pousser les roches autour d'elle. Au pire, si ça me tombe dessus, quelqu'un pourra peut-être me trouver, se dit-elle.

Il lui sembla que le temps ne passait pas, tandis qu'elle grattait, poussait, tirait, déplaçait les ruines autour d'elle. Le souffle court, la sueur brûlant ses yeux, la poussière dans sa gorge, rien ne lui facilitait la tâche. Alors qu'elle imaginait le pire au dehors, perdant espoir, elle crut apercevoir de la lumière et tendit la main.

* * *

-Il faut que tu retournes là bas, Stefan !

Le vampire retira la seringue de son bras et la mit dans les mains de Claudia, puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de Matt, inconscient et brûlé, allongé sur le sol sale. L'infirmière injecta le sang du vampire proprement dans son bras, et jeta l'instrument dans un sac ouvert, déjà rempli de déchets ensanglantés.

-S'il meurt, appelle-moi, je t'entendrai ! Ordonna-t-il avant de partir aussi vite qu'il le put.

Stefan avait connu les guerres, tout comme son frère, tout comme Klaus. Tout au long de celles-ci, la perspective de ne pouvoir mourir, d'être la créature la plus puissante sur le champ de bataille l'avait inconsciemment rassuré. Cette fois-ci, il avait bien vu dans les yeux de chacun que personne, personne ne se sentait à l'abri. Il dévia la cavalcade d'un démon soldat et lui arracha la tête au passage. Sa bestialité enrageait, juste sous sa peau, il la sentait. Tant qu'il la contrôlait suffisamment pour ne heurter que les démons, tout irait bien. Du coin de l'œil il vit Elena et Caroline écarteler une créature et un instant, il se demanda si la victoire ne leur apporterait que des bienfaits.

-Stefan ! J'ai besoin d'aide dans la tour ! Entendit-il et il reconnut la voix de Jeremy. Il se précipita là-bas et le jeune homme, accompagné de quatre chasseurs, lui fit signe.

Certains chasseurs avaient été déterrés des décombres et le vampire attrapa le corps d'une chasseuse dans les bras du petit frère d'Elena. Il n'avait pas besoin d'explication pour savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, et il fonça aussi vite que possible pour faire l'aller retour entre les débris et la troupe médicale de fortune qui s'était installée au plus loin de l'épicentre de la bataille. Sans un mot, il déposa chaque corps et repartit aussi sec. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer que certains de ces corps n'étaient plus que des enveloppes sans vie, mais il se força malgré tout à rester concentré pour ne pas se noyer dans l'amertume. Lorsqu'il revint de son énième trajet, la dernière étant Sarah qui, par miracle, était toujours en vie malgré l'état de ses jambes, il vit Jeremy à quatre pattes, appelant les autres à l'aide, tenant dans sa main le poignet d'une autre personne. Stefan y vit le petit bracelet à l'aile de nacre et se précipita vers eux.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

-Elle respire ?

-Maria, tu m'entends ?

-Aidez-moi, j'ai trouvé Gary !

Le sang tapait fort dans les oreilles de Maria, l'odeur âcre dans ses narines, et le noir, partout. Elle se sentait léviter et d'un coup, elle se sentit tomber et se rattrapa par réflexe à ce qui la retenait. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, juste assez pour y voir le menton de Jeremy, et son visage se baissa sur elle, et il lui parlait. Tout était flou. Le goût du sang dans sa bouche ne partait pas, mais ses sens lui revinrent peu à peu et elle parvint à parler.

-Jeremy...

-Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu m'entends ?

-Je suis juste sonnée.

Il la posa par terre et elle se redressa en position assise, tenant sa tête dans ses mains pour empêcher qu'elle n'explose. On lui mit une bouteille d'eau dans la bouche, et ensuite on l'aspergea, et elle put voir l'eau rosâtre couler le long de ses vêtements. Claudia ouvrit ses yeux de deux doigts et y projeta la lumière d'une petit lampe, puis regarda Jeremy et lui affirma qu'elle allait bien. Maria acquiesça et urgea Jeremy de repartir aider les autres, puis elle se prit de grandes inspirations et cracha toute la poussière qu'elle avait ingurgité. Elle se redressa et regarda au loin.

La nuit était tombée, et elle ne savait même plus quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Au lieu de l'obscurité qu'elle avait attendue, les flammes et le rougeoiement des profondeurs de la faille donnait une couleur orange à la fumée alentours. Le sol était jonché de cadavres de créatures, et elle sentit le soulagement de ne pas voir d'hommes étalés sur le bitume. Lorsqu'elle se tourna, cette pensée s'envola et elle déchanta. Derrière Claudia, une douzaine de corps étaient rangés, sans vie, sales. Elle s'approcha et reconnut ses chasseurs, la plupart de sa troupe, et Jeannie. Ne pas sombrer. Elle s'éloigna des corps et avança vers le champ de bataille, recueillant armes et munitions sur son passage. Elle repéra le couteau de Roger sur le sol et l'empoigna, puis poussa un hurlement bestial qui fit se tourner plusieurs créatures.

-Venez me chercher ! Hurla-t-elle, et elle courut dans la masse.

* * *

Damon ne contrôlait plus son corps. Il se voyait avancer tel un roi dans la mêlée, évitant les coups et les flammes, sentait son rictus sur son visage, ses jambes se mouvoir, mais ce n'était pas lui qui avait la manette en main. Bâillonné au fond de son corps, c'était l'autre qui avait toutes les cartes en main.

-Venez me chercher !

Il tressaillit. C'était exactement ce que l'Autre voulait entendre.

-Voilà l'héroïne de notre histoire, n'est-ce pas, mon cher Damon ? S'entendit-il dire.

Impuissant, il se laissa traîner comme un poids mort tandis que son corps marchait, paisible, vers la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui.

Il la vit planter un couteau dans le front d'un démon et l'arracher, puis se tourner vers lui et écarquiller les yeux. Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle, mais Maria recula d'un pas. Damon écarta les bras en rigolant, mais perdit son sourire lorsqu'elle lui balança de l'eau sur le visage. Il tenta de faire impasse sur la douleur, mais son visage se tordit et il poussa un grognement, se passant la main sur le visage au côté brûlé.

-C'est dommage, tu es trop perspicace, sainte Maria, grogna-t-il.

-Dégage de ce corps, sale parasite !

Elle courut vers lui et entreprit de commencer le duel. Coup après coup, le corps de Damon para les attaques de la jeune femme, jusqu'à la mettre à terre d'un crochet du droit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, crachant le sang qui s'était frayé un chemin hors de sa lèvre.

-C'est tout ce que t'as dans le ventre ? Ricana-t-elle.

Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et la souleva, pour la remettre par terre d'un coup dans le ventre. Réactive, elle roula pour éviter le pied qui s'abattait sur elle, et donna un violent coup de pied dans les genoux du vampire, qui tomba par terre. Aussitôt, elle se précipita sur lui pour le maîtriser, mais il l'envoya au loin d'un léger mouvement de la main, et elle atterrit sur le corps d'une créature. Usant de sa vitesse inhumaine, Damon se retrouva sur elle en un instant et leva le poing. Maria y vit sa planche de salut et planta le couteau de Roger dans le flanc du vampire avec un cri. Celui-ci s'arrêta en plein mouvement et baissa les yeux vers le couteau. Il la regarda avec un air terrorisé, et elle s'inquiéta.

-...Damon... ? Murmura-t-elle.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers le couteau, et lorsqu'il les releva, il poussa un rire amusé. Ce n'était toujours pas Damon.

-Raté ! Rit-il, tout en retirant le couteau.

-Lucy, si c'est pour te venger de moi..., commença Maria.

-Lucy ? Oh, tu veux dire Lucifer ? Se moqua Damon. Non, Lulu n'est pas là pour l'instant, chère sainte.

-Alors qui es-tu ?! Ragea la chasseuse tout en essayant de se dégager.

Damon s'approcha d'elle et colla sa bouche contre son oreille, les pupilles fixées vers le Ciel comme un illuminé.

-_Capro emissario._

Maria fronça les sourcils. Elle essaya de trouver les raisons de sa venue, mais elle ne comprenait pas. Il leva le couteau et Maria posa les mains sur son ventre pour se protéger. Au même moment, le corps de Damon s'agita, pris de spasme, le sang voletant autour de lui. Il tomba en arrière sous la criblée de balles qu'il venait de recevoir. Maria se dégagea et leva les yeux vers le détenteur du pistolet doré à quelques mètres d'elle. Celui-ci vint, lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit des deux siennes pour se relever.

-Michael ! Où est-ce que tu étais ? S'exclama-t-elle encore sous le choc.

-Je recrutais, répondit-il en pointant sur la gauche.

Elle admira la cinquantaine de personnes dressée tel un bataillon, armes en main, tous différents et pourtant tous semblables. Il n'y en avait pas un qui avait le même âge, sans doute, et il y en avait également d'assez vieux. Mais tous avaient dans les pupilles la même lueur que Maria.

-Des saints ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant, et Michael hocha la tête.

-Comment pourraient-ils ne pas nous aider lors d'une invasion pareille ?

Elle fit un pas vers eux, puis se souvint de quelqu'un de plus important à qui donner son attention, et fit volte face pour voir le corps sans vie de Damon.

-Tu l'as massacré ! S'écria-t-elle en frappant le bras de Michael.

-Je t'en prie, répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Maria s'accroupit auprès de Damon et récupéra le couteau, le glissant dans sa ceinture par précaution. Elle essuya avec sa manche le sang qui avait été pulvérisé sur le visage du vampire et entreprit d'attraper ses deux bras pour le traîner hors de la zone de tir, tout cela sous le regard insistant des saints. Pour se justifier, elle balbutia un lamentable « Il euh, il a été possédé, mais il est pas.. Enfin, c'est pas...Il est gentil ? ». Aucun ne fit de remarque, car au final, peu leur importait. Ils étaient concentrés, impassibles, presque insensibles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait été comme eux, quelques années plus tôt. Ce changement considérable la frappa seulement à cet instant, et elle réalisa à quel point elle avait évolué. Une vague de silence la sortit de sa réflexion et elle regarda autour d'elle, réalisant que la bataille était terminée. Les chasseurs restant sur le champ de bataille avançaient prudemment vers le trottoir où Claudia et les blessés étaient abrités, et seules les ruines des démons les ayant attaqué traînaient par terre, épars. C'était la fin du premier round.

Tout était calme de nouveau, le brouhaha dans ses oreilles s'était tu, remplacé par un sifflement faible mais persistant. En passant, chacun lui jeta un regard et chacun, y compris Maria, sentit le soulagement de savoir qu'ils étaient encore en vie. Puis elle vit Roger porter sur son dos le corps sans vie d'un jeune chasseur et ce fut comme si deux parpaings venaient de lui tomber sur les épaules. Ils n'étaient pas tous en vie, bien sûr, comment aurait-ce pu être possible ? Elle entendit d'une oreille sourde Michael donner le commandement aux saints, qui se dispersèrent, sans doute à la recherche de démons vivants, et son cerveau se déconnecta un instant de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle attrapa le corps de Damon et le porta jusqu'à Claudia, le traînant à moitié, puis vérifia un par un les blessés pour se tenir au courant de leur état. Matt était réveillé, mais très faible Sarah avait une méchante plaie à la jambe qui l'empêchait de se déplacer Jeremy avait reçu un coup sur la tête, mais Bonnie s'occupait de le soigner, tandis que les vampires s'évertuaient à récupérer les blessés et les amener en lieu sûr. La moitié de leurs forces était à terre, et elle osait à peine imaginer ce qui les attendrait à la fin de la bataille. Ça doit finir ce soir, pensa-t-elle. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un approche de la ville et soit témoin du carnage. Les journalistes locaux allaient sûrement débouler pour savoir ce qui se passait et tout devait disparaître avant.

Mais pour ça, il fallait qu'elle trouve l'ennemi.

« Capro emissario, hein ? Alors c'est toi, Azazel... » marmonna-t-elle, le regard vers la faille.

Claudia leva les yeux vers Maria et la vit s'éloigner vers le gouffre d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Damon se réveilla et admira les trous dans son T-Shirt, avec un rire sans joie. Il avait beaucoup souffert des balles, mais pendant qu'il mourait, il s'était senti soulagé Voir son propre corps vouloir du mal à Maria était tellement insupportable qu'il avait été heureux de mourir. Mais là, ça faisait un mal de chien. Et à vrai dire, il aurait préféré se réveiller auprès d'elle que seul dans le noir. Et si elle lui en voulait ? Elle ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d'avoir été possédé, si ? Après tout, il avait tué quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas réellement lui !

Peu importe, pensa-t-il, du moment que je peux remettre la main sur elle. Autour de lui tout était silencieux et il se rendit compte que quelques chasseurs le regardaient intensément.

-Le mec, ton sniper, il s'appelait Paul. Juste pour que tu saches.

Les mots de Roger n'étaient pas faits pour être méchants ou douloureux, ils étaient là comme un hommage. Il n'y avait pas de poison derrière son ton non plus. Damon hocha la tête et laissa un temps de silence par respect, puis il lui demanda où était Maria. Il lui pointa le gouffre et il put y discerner la jeune femme, en pleine conversation avec Michael. Il les rejoint en deux secondes, jeta un œil en bas et leva les sourcils.

-Pas d'autres visiteurs en vue ? Blagua-t-il, mais les deux autres ne sourirent pas.

-Mais puisqu'on sait de qui il s'agit, ça devrait jouer en notre faveur, non ? Demanda Maria.

-Pour un exorcisme, oui, mais là c'est différent Maria. Si il a été envoyé, on ne pourra pas simplement utiliser la nomination. Je pensais à briser l'ordre direct d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais il est peu probable qu'on puisse trouver quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour ça, répondit Michael, et Damon se sentit largement dépassé.

-On parle de quoi au juste ? S'exclama-t-il pour avoir un peu d'attention.

Maria soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tapant du bout de la botte sur le sol. Elle le regarda de bas en haut, sans doute pour voir s'il allait bien, puis montra Michael de la main.

-Michael et moi, on cherche un moyen de détruire Azazel au plus vite, avant que le jour se lève.

-Azaza... ? Damon grimaça au nom.

-Le mec qui a prit possession de toi pour me tuer, son nom, c'est Azazel. C'est un Démon de rang supérieur, expliqua la chasseuse.

-Bonne nouvelle ! Si on sait qui c'est, ça va nous faciliter le travail !

-Pas du tout, apparemment, se lamenta Maria.

-Azazel est le premier porte-enseigne des légions infernales, il obéit uniquement au Diable et n'a pas de libre arbitre. Si il est là, c'est sur ordre du Cornu lui-même, annonça Michael d'une voix neutre.

Damon mit deux et deux ensemble et tenta de résumer la situation Il ne s'agissait donc pas de Lucy, ni de Mammon, mais bien d'un démon sur ordre du Diable. Et celui-ci avait fait en sorte de laisser des signes que seule Maria aurait pu comprendre, et ils étaient là, à Mystic Falls. Pas dans une grande ville ou un lieu religieux puissant, seulement Mystic Falls. Il tourna la tête vers Maria et fronça les sourcils. Elle le remarqua et hocha la tête, les yeux vers le bas.

-Tu penses comme moi, hein ? En plus, cette vermine t'a utilisé pour me tuer...

-Le Diable en aurait après toi ?

-Il aurait ses raisons, après tout, j'ai tué son enfant, j'ai rusé pour éviter l'Enfer, et maintenant, je suis increvable. Le seul moyen de me faire disparaître serait de me prendre mon âme directement. Et je crois que c'est ce que ce joujou fait, expliqua Maria en sortant le couteau de sa ceinture.

Elle le tendit à Michael qui l'examina de plus près. Il fit la moue, dubitatif, chose étonnante venant de lui, puis, le couteau toujours levé au niveau de ses yeux, il porta son regard sur la chasseuse, inclinant la tête.

Un éclat de chaleur et de fumée le fit taire et ils durent s'éloigner de la faille, courant pour se rapprocher des troupes qui se formaient déjà. Michael attrapa l'avant bras de Maria et se rapprocha d'elle pour qu'elle l'entende au travers du bruit.

-Je vais tâcher de trouver de l'aide, ça nous dépasse ! Déclara-t-il fort.

-Qu'est ce que c'est, alors ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le couteau.

Il ne répondit pas et posa sa main sur son épaule, serrant légèrement tel un geste de réconfort. Recevoir ce genre de traitement de Michael n'était pas fait pour la rassurer. Il tourna la tête vers Damon et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se dirent, mais après qu'il ait disparu le vampire la prit par le bras et la mit derrière lui, tous crocs dehors.

Le deuxième escadron de démons sortit de la faille et le monde explosa une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Protège la coûte que coûte, c'est elle qu'ils veulent.

Ce furent les derniers mots que Michael dit à Damon avant de se volatiliser avec le couteau. Cela tombait bien, car il était à présent hors de question qu'il la lâche d'une seule semelle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils voulaient d'elle, son âme, son cœur, son corps, sa vie, mais peu importait, car ils n'auraient même pas un seul cheveu. Quelqu'un tapa sur son épaule et il vit Gary lui tendre une fiole d'eau, qu'il lui fit signe de boire. De l'eau bénite. Il sourit et but, et s'émerveilla qu'une si petite quantité d'eau puisse le protéger des possessions. C'était bête de ne pas l'avoir fait avant, il aurait évité d'arracher le cœur d'un type.

Chacun se munit de fusils, de couteaux, de lances et autres armes issues de la cave de Maria et ils se préparèrent. Damon remarqua une quantité de personnes aux pupilles brillantes et se tourna vers la chasseuse. Elle aussi avait sorti les phares, sourit-il. La terre trembla et le nouvel escadron arriva avec fracas. Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme et la tira derrière lui, laissant libre cours à sa part de bestialité. Roger cria l'ordre et les saints se ruèrent d'abord, plus forts et plus en forme qu'eux.

C'était un spectacle remarquable et effrayant de les voir avancer et détruire à coups de fusil et de poignard leurs ennemis. Nombreux, comme Maria plus tôt, se contentait d'attraper la tête des démons et de les brûler au point de mettre le feu à leurs corps. Mais il y avait beaucoup de démons.

Roger cria une seconde fois et Damon se rua en avant, à ses côtés tous les autres vampires dont la vitesse avait collé au mur les autres. Il vit la joie sur le visage de Klaus et se demanda s'il pouvait en tirer autant de plaisir, lui aussi. Peut-être que s'il laissait le champ libre à la bête...Mais dans ce cas, comment différencier l'ami de l'ennemi ? Apparemment, Klaus était un maître en la matière, mais lui ne se faisait pas assez confiance pour cela.

Jetant un regard derrière, il vit Maria se battre et se résolut à la laisser faire, toujours en la gardant près de lui.

-Repoussez-les dans la faille ! Entendit-il hurler et il s'engagea à accomplir cette tâche à grand renforts de coups puissants.

Ils bataillaient depuis un moment, repoussant les démons, et ils étaient presque au bord de la faille. Chacun se battait avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme et les créatures perdaient de leur force.

Poussant un autre démon à moitié décapité dans le gouffre, il se tourna et chercha Maria des yeux, qu'il vit aider un saint à se relever. Il lui sourit et elle lui rendit, rayonnante. Elle aussi savait qu'ils allaient gagner.

Et soudain son sourire se fana et elle se mit à courir vers lui, l'air terrifiée.

Il sentit la terre bouger et vit d'autres chasseurs courir comme elle vers la faille, et puis il tourna la tête à droite.

Sur trois mètres de largeur, la faille était en train de s'agrandir en les engloutissant. Il entendit les cris de peur et réagit aussi vite qu'il le put.

Courant aussi vite que possible, il poussa les gens autour de lui en avant pour les empêcher de tomber dans le gouffre, mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Il poussa une jeune femme à cinq bons mètres, avant que le sol ne se dérobe sous ses pieds. Il se jeta en avant et agrippa le béton des deux mains, et laissa s'échapper un cri de douleur quand ses mains rappèrent sur les dalles. Un chasseur à côté de lui tomba, malgré tous ses efforts pour le retenir avec les jambes. Yeux grands ouverts, la chaleur de l'Enfer sous lui, il sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser. S'il tombait, il ne reviendrait pas cette fois-ci Vivant ou pas, il serait six pieds sous terre. Il entendit son nom et cria « ici ! », suffisamment fort pour espéré être entendu dans les hurlements.

Maria apparut et se coucha sur le béton pour attraper ses poignets, qu'elle tenta de tirer vers elle. Elle glissa vers l'avant, vers le vide et Damon cria.

-Non ! Lâche-moi, lâche-moi ! Va chercher quelqu'un, tu es trop légère !

-Tiens bon !

Elle se leva et disparut de son champ de vision, et il se sentit mourir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, moi... gémit-il dents serrées, tentant de resserrer sa prise.

Si elle ne revenait pas à temps, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Il aurait dû mieux la regarder. La gorge serrée par la fumée et le regret, il tenta de se hisser encore une fois, et déposa un avant bras sur le béton avec un soupir de soulagement. Le béton craqua autour de lui et le rejeta dans le gouffre sans ménagement, et il poussa un cri, pendu à une main dans le vide. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, mais il regarda en bas tout de même. C'était comme regarder le monde du ciel, sauf que le monde était rouge et noir et pesant, grouillant de créatures sous lui, loin sous lui, comme des voitures vues d'un avion. Ce serait une chute sacrément haute. L'air chaud soufflait sur son visage, brûlant ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait pas décoller son regard du bas. Il se sentait appelé. Il voulait lâcher prise. Il finit par fermer les yeux, serra les dents, et ouvrit la main.

Des doigts se serrèrent autour de son poignet au même moment, criant son nom, et il rouvrit les yeux comme électrocuté. Maria tenait son bras, grimaçant par l'effort, tandis que Stefan l'aidait à rester stable, resserrant sa prise sur le poignet de Damon. Il fut hissé sur le bitume et tomba sur Maria, par terre, tandis que Stefan allait aider d'autres pendus. Respirant bruyamment, le vampire s'agrippa à la chasseuse, qui le serra dans ses bras, exténuée.

-J'ai cru que j'allais y passer, cette fois-ci, dit-il les yeux fermés.

-Tout va bien ? T'es pas blessé ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage.

Ses beaux yeux bleus lui sourirent et elle lui caressa machinalement la joue, essuyant la crasse et le soufre.

-J'ai rien, et toi ?

Elle ne dit rien et le poussa légèrement pour les relever. Il n'y avait pas de temps pour discuter, il n'y en avait même pas pour pleurer leurs morts. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle et l'agitation refit surface, tandis que les survivants reprenaient leurs positions pour le prochain embargo. Elle se dégagea de lui et courut dans la foule, et il ne la suivit pas, préférant observer autour de lui pour trouver de quoi être utile.

Caroline posa sa main sur l'épaule du vampire et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Elle aussi avait l'air d'en avoir bavé, mais elle était en vie au moins.

-Aide nous à transporter les blessés, on doit les évacuer d'ici !

Il hocha la tête et entreprit de ramasser les gens et de les amener plus loin, où Bonnie et Elena s'affairaient à leurs prodiguer des soins.

-Damon !

Il se tourna et aperçut Jeremy près des ruines, lui faisant un signe. Il courut vers lui et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

-Ouais, ça va, mais Matt était un peu mal en point tout à l'heure...

-J'ai vu ça, mais je crois que ça va mieux maintenant. L'important c'est qu'aucun de nous ne perdre la boule pour le moment, je crois que ce n'est pas fini, fit Damon.

-Mais toi, tu ne l'as pas déjà perdu, la boule ?

Le vampire pouffa et regarda Jeremy, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une énième insulte. Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit les yeux du garçon, rouges et noirs. Il sourit malicieusement.

-Quand tu te battais avec toi-même, quand ton reflet dans le miroir n'était plus le tien..., dit-il avec un rire froid.

-Qui es-tu ? Coupa Damon.

-...Tu ne te disais pas que tu avais perdu la raison ? Finit Jeremy.

-Azazel ?

-Raté. Je suis plus proche de toi que ça, vampire. Je suis un bon ami, après tout. Tu te souviens ?

La jambe de Damon le brûla et il tomba à terre avec un cri de douleur. Serrant les dents, il tenta de trouver quelque chose pour se battre, mais Jeremy posa son pied sur la main du vampire et s'accroupit sur lui.

-Mammon, articula-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oui, gagné ! Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de finir ce que j'avais commencé avec toi. Mais c'était drôle de m'immiscer dans ta tête ! Sourit le démon.

-J'aurais dû savoir que c'était un de tes vieux tours de magie pourris, espèce de sale enfoiré...

Damon prit le dessus d'un coup de genou et flanqua Jeremy par terre, son cou entre ses mains, prêt à le craquer. Mammon émit un rire bruyant.

-Toi ? Le plus humain des vampires ayant vu le jour ? Et tu vas me faire croire que tu peux tuer ce garçon sans état d'âme ?

Ce fut au tour de Damon de sourire. Il jeta un œil à la main du garçon et après un haussement d'épaules théâtral, il dit :

-Eh ben, euh...Oui.

Il craqua la nuque de Jeremy d'un mouvement souple et le reposa, et suivit des yeux l'ombre noire qui sortit de son corps pour se matérialiser plus loin derrière lui. Le corps longiligne de Mammon, ses cheveux peignés à revers sur son crâne, son costume trois pièces, tout était là. À l'exception d'un œil. À cela il fit un demi-sourire mauvais.

-Mademoiselle Goretti a fait bien des dégâts, la dernière fois.

-Oh, c'est trop triste. Ça ne vous empêche pas de voir la vie du bon œil, j'espère ?

-Cet humour grinçant, qui cache tant d'incertitudes...

Mammon fit les cents pas autour du vampire, tel un prédateur, sondant son regard de son œil rouge.

-J'étais dans ta tête, vampire, je sais comment tu fonctionnes... Si peu de confiance en toi, si peu d'amour propre. Mademoiselle Goretti a un énorme poids sur les épaules ! Te servir de bouée de sauvetage n'est pas chose facile, tu le sais ça ?

-Bien heureusement tu n'étais pas dans sa tête, alors tes hypothèses psychologiques à la con, je m'en tape. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux dans la mienne, si ça t'amuse, mais ça m'est complètement égal.

-Fort bien. Ce n'était plus vraiment amusant de toute manière.

Mammon leva la main, mais le vampire se jeta sur lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, et ils volèrent quelques mètres plus loin, emportés par leur élan.

* * *

Les blessés étaient tous évacués, et avec beaucoup de peine et de peur, Maria constata qu'ils n'étaient plus que la moitié de ce qu'ils étaient avant la deuxième bataille. Son corps lui faisait mal, sa lèvre saignait, son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine par l'effort et son souffle était douloureux. La crasse, le sang, n'aidaient pas. Roger et les quelques autres chasseurs récupéraient les armes sur le sol, qu'ils utilisaient dans la foulée pour contrer les démons qui affluaient à nouveau, tandis que les saints jetaient les corps des créatures dans la fosse, sans grand résultat car leur nombre ne semblait pas se réduire. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était, car la fumée cachait le ciel, mais cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils combattaient et à chaque fois, d'autres arrivaient. Ils étaient des milliers là dessous et aucun ne tenait vraiment à sa vie car aucun n'avait conscience de vivre, après tout. Se faire décimer leur était égal.

Et tout ça à cause d'elle ?

Pourrait être réellement vivre avec le fait que tous ces gens soient morts par sa faute ? Alors qu'elle les avait mis dans cette situation ? Elle n'était pas le genre à abandonner ou à vouloir mourir, mais s'il s'avérait que c'était sa faute, elle préférerait sans doute troquer son âme contre les leurs.

Elle se battit jusqu'au bord du gouffre et regarda en bas. Ses yeux s'embrasèrent, et elle cligna des yeux pour faire disparaître la douleur, mais cette fois-ci le picotement ne venait pas de ses pupilles.

Puis elle se tourna et se retrouva dans le vide blanc. Tout autour d'elle avait disparu. Se regardant de haut en bas elle vit qu'elle était propre, mais que ses pieds étaient pleins d'une matière semblable à de la peinture noire. Sans lever la tête, elle regarda à gauche et à droite, et devant elle, et là se tint un homme grand, doté d'une barbiche et de deux petites cornes sur le front.

-Tu as du culot d'entrer dans ma tête, remarqua Maria.

-C'est relativement confortable, n'est-ce pas ? Ce silence. Combien d'années d'entraînement t'a-t-il fallu pour un calme si plat dans ce crâne ?

Maria le regarda de travers et croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

-Est-ce que tu es là sur ordre du Diable ?

-En effet, répondit-il, car il est le seul à m'ordonner, et je fais uniquement ce qu'il me dit de faire.

-Donc le Diable te veut là. Pourquoi ?

-Pour toi, bien sûr. Nous savons tous les deux pourquoi je suis là, Maria Goretti.

-C'est parce que je ne meurs pas hein ? C'est vexant pour lui de me voir continuellement éviter l'Enfer ? Tous ces gens sont morts parce qu'il ne supporte pas qu'une humaine lui joue des tours ? -Selon toi, cette capacité que tu as développé en passant entre les mailles du filet n'est qu'une abomination, n'est ce pas ? Devina Azazel. Mais pour nous, c'est un déséquilibre menaçant. Et lorsque la puissance de l'Antéchrist est menacée, nous sévissons. Mon maître perd patience, continua-t-il dans l'écho de ses propres paroles, je tenais juste à te prévenir en tant qu'émissaire.

-Me prévenir de quoi ?

-Ta fin. La plaisanterie a assez duré, Maria Goretti. Tu aurais dû mourir il y a bien des années, fusse pour le sacrifice de ta mère.

Maria fut poussée en arrière et retomba sur le bitume, dans la fumée et les cendres. Roger tenait sa main et la releva prestement, son bras posé derrière son dos pour plus de sécurité.

-Est-ce que ça va, Maria ? Je t'ai vu bloquer comme un zombie devant la faille ! Demanda-t-il d'une grosse voix inquiète.

-Je pourrais aller mieux ! Où est Damon ?

-Il est un peu occupé à l'heure qu'il est...

Roger pointa vers les ruines où le vampire et Klaus semblaient faire équipe pour défaire un homme en costume.

-Mammon ? S'étonna Maria.

* * *

-Un peu d'aide te serait-il gré ?

Damon se tourna, bouche en sang, vers Klaus.

-Un peu ? Aide-moi à expédier son cul dans le gouffre, oui ! S'exclama-t-il, énervé.

Klaus pencha la tête sur le côté pour faire craquer quelques vertèbres, puis fonça sur Mammon avec agilité.

Au bout de quelques prises, il finit par rouler sur le sol tout comme Damon, visiblement vexé.

-C'est comme ça que tu m'aides ? Pesta le vampire.

-J'ai sous-estimé ses compétences, répondit l'Original sur le même ton. Mais j'ai sans doute vu pire.

-Du genre ?

-Ma famille.

Klaus se releva et retourna au corps à corps avec Mammon, suivi par Damon. Le temps que Maria arrive en courant, visiblement paniquée, la tête du fils du Diable avait volé à ses pieds.

-Il était increvable, celui-là ! Rit Damon, essoufflé.

-Rien de bien insurmontable, ajouta Klaus, Qui était-ce, au fait ?

-Oh, lui ? Le fils du Diable !

Klaus le regarda d'un air incrédule et admira la tête, qu'il ramassa par les cheveux.

-Et on craint l'Enfer sur Terre..., soupira-t-il en s'en allant avec son trophée.

Damon rigola et se tourna vers Maria. Il vit à son regard que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle lui prit le bras et l'attira loin de la bataille, près des ruines.

-Azazel ne viendra plus, commença-t-elle.

-Bonne nouvelle !

-C'est le Diable qui vient, au prochain coup.

-Moins bonne nouvelle, grimaça-t-il. Comment tu sais ça ?

-Il a réussi à entrer dans ma tête, visiblement l'eau bénite est loin de l'effrayer. Comme je l'avais deviné, ils sont là pour moi, alors il faut que tu évacues les survivants maintenant !

Damon secoua la tête, la bouche entrouverte, cherchant ses mots.

-Maria, tu sais très bien qu'ils ne partiront pas, c'est trop tard pour quitter la bataille !

-Ils sont en train de mourir pour rien ! S'énerva-t-elle.

-Rien ? Rien ?! Maria, ça n'est pas seulement toi, là ! Des _démons_ affluent d'un gouffre, sur Terre ! Peu importe la raison, ils ont été entraînés pour ça, ils se sont préparés pour ce genre de danger ! Si ils ne peuvent pas se battre aujourd'hui, quand est-ce qu'il le feront ?

-Mais...

-C'est trop tard, on se bat ou on meurt ! Et j'ai pas envie de vivre à Démonland pour le restant de ma pauvre vie de mort vivant, on est d'accord ?

Une explosion au loin les fit sursauter et ils tournèrent la tête vers la faille, devant laquelle un cinquantaine de chasseurs et créatures s'étaient aplatis par terre. Ils ne réfléchirent pas longtemps et coururent vers l'explosion. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, les humains s'étaient relevés, mais les créatures ne bougeaient plus, comme paralysées.

-J'aime pas ça, marmonna la chasseuse.

Machinalement, les saints se regroupèrent devant les chasseurs, et les vampires, ainsi que Maria, se placèrent en tête. Chacun dégaina une arme et attendit, dans le silence pesant et le craquement du feu alentours. Le monde se fit plus sombre encore, comme s'ils devenaient lentement aveugle, et leurs soufflent se firent plus difficile. Des frissons parcoururent leurs dos et personne n'osa se regarder.

Un forme sortit, gracieuse, du gouffre et se dressa devant eux, à quelques mètres. La forme sombre craqua, et des bras, des jambes se dessinèrent, et lorsqu'ils purent de nouveau discerner les détails dans la lumière de la lune, ils virent un homme habillé de noir, blanc comme la mort, imposant et élégant. Son visage était masculin, sa mâchoire carrée, ses cheveux parsemés et fins, son visage rasé de près. Ses yeux étaient rouges et expressifs, et il dégageait une aura de terreur et de pouvoir qui les empêchait de bouger. Il sourit et ses dents, grises et émaillées, brillèrent dans la semi-obscurité.

Les yeux de Maria la brûlèrent, la prévenant du danger. Car il était le Danger. Il tendit les bras vers elle et d'une voix grave et rauque, l'appela.

-Maria. Viens, mon enfant, ne sois pas timide.

Quelques démons ricanèrent comme des hyènes. Damon prit la main de la chasseuse et la serra. N'y va pas. Trop dangereux. Elle se libéra de lui et fit quelques pas en avant, ne quittant pas le Diable des yeux.

-Tu sais, je ne me déplace pas souvent pour récupérer des âmes en peine, ma chérie. La dernière fois, c'était en novembre 1994. Azazel avait fait un travail remarquable pour enrôler, comment s'appelait ce gars, déjà ? Christopher Scarver ? Je peux te dire que Jeff Dahmer a adoré l'Enfer, il l'aime toujours, d'ailleurs.

Il essaye juste de te faire peur, se dit la jeune femme, toujours silencieuse.

-Il faut que tu rentres à la maison, Maria. Mes garçons t'attendent, tu sais. Ta sœur t'attend aussi. Toi et moi, on est un peu de la même famille, n'est-ce-pas ? Je serai ton nouveau papa.

Damon serra les dents. Il connaissait bien la jeune femme, et elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps sans réagir, face aux saloperies que lui disait le bonhomme. Mais il entendit un rire clair venant d'elle et, comme les autres, il se sentit surpris – et pas dan le bon sens.

-Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle jeta ses armes à terre et s'essuya le visage avec l'intérieur de l'avant bras, puis fit un pas de plus vers le Diable. Il était grand. Immensément grand.

-Tu peux raconter toutes les saloperies que tu veux sur ma famille mon pote, tu peux essayer de me faire frissonner, mais je sais que tu es inutile ici.

Les saints et les humains ne comprenaient pas toute la situation, car ils n'entendaient plus rien de ce que Maria racontait, mais les vampires étaient sur le qui-vive. Stefan demanda tout bas à Damon « Où est-ce qu'elle veut en venir ? », mais il ne savait pas plus que lui.

-Tu as une façon de parler, jeune fille... J'en ai la chair de poule ! Fit le Diable avec un petit ricanement.

-Tu es trop puissant pour pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, tu le vis bien ? L'équilibre serait bouleversé si tu ne tuais qu'une seule personne ici. Tu sais que tu aurais tous les archanges au cul, espèce de sale vicelard puant. Viens me chercher si tu y arrives.

Maria finit sa tirade en crachant le sang accumulé dans sa bouche, et fit demi tour, tournant le dos au Cornu.

Ce fut au tour de celui-ci de rire. Maria s'arrêta en pleine marche et tourna la tête de côté, pour le regarder.

-Tu es perspicace. Mais tu es devenue faible et tolérante, chasseuse. Il me semble que tu as oublié qui sont tes alliés...

-Stefan !

Elle se tourna pour voir Caroline et Klaus soutenir le vampire, qui, prit de spasmes, souffrait apparemment le martyr. Puis ce fut au tour d'Elena de tomber de douleur, et ensuite Caroline.

-Et à qui tu as donné ton cœur.

Damon résista quelques secondes, secouant la tête vers Maria pour l'instiguer à ne rien faire, mais il tomba ensuite en criant de douleur, et elle se précipita vers lui. Les saints s'étaient regroupés autour des vampires pour les tenir, sans pouvoir soulager leur mal.

-Damon ! Appela-t-elle, paniqué.

Il ne répondit rien, criant à travers ses dents serrées, les yeux fermés et les membres contorsionnés. Elle se tourna vers le Diable et hurla.

-Pourquoi moi ?! C'est vous qui avez fait une connerie en me renvoyant ! C'est votre faute si je suis comme ça, alors pourquoi je devrais en pâtir ?! Pourquoi eux devraient souffrir pour ça ?!

-Tu as raison, ma chère. J'ai fait une erreur, et je veux la réparer. Je n'aurai jamais dû faire ce pacte avec ta mère.

Damon tenta d'agripper Maria, mais desserra la main autour de son bras et inspira profondément. Stefan commençait à mourir, elle le voyait sur son visage, les veines noires lacérant sa peau. Son frère essaya de parler, mais elle l'en empêcha.

-Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir pour moi !

Elle posa un baiser sur son front, et il l'appela entre deux cris, mais elle s'était levée et attrapa l'arme de Roger d'un coup sec avant de courir vers le gouffre. Roger la suivit en courant, criant son nom, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas de courir, tirant vers le Diable des balles qui ne le blessaient pas.

Damon hurla son nom, et cela lui brisa le cœur, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. C'était trop tard. Son cerveau bloqua, la laissant voir tous les moments de bonheur, de colère, d'amour, de douleur, et sa famille autour d'un dîner, à six ans. Sa première chasse avec son père. Jouer à la marelle avec Lucy. Son anniversaire avec le Scooby Gang, et Damon la portant comme un sac à patate près de la Pension, dans les rires ambiants. Elle et Thérésa resquillant le catéchisme pour se balader à vélo dans New York, Sarah, et Roger, et elle dormant à l'arrière d'un pick-up. Le soleil, haut sur les arbres, vus de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Les routes de campagne à moto. Le sourire de Damon. Sa fossette, son visage paisible au réveil, son rire étrange quand elle le chatouillait.

Elle cria pour libérer toute la peur, la colère, l'excitation et l'adrénaline, pour libérer son cerveau de toute pensée et fit de sa course un élan pour sauter sur l'Antéchrist, qui leva une main vers elle avec un rictus.

Ils ne se touchèrent jamais.

Une explosion de lumière blanche entre eux projeta Maria en arrière et elle s'écrasa par terre, sentant la douleur rugir dans son corps. Elle roula sur elle même et fut arrêté dans son élan par les ruines d'un banc, et finit par s'immobiliser, sur le dos, le souffle coupé, sourde, engourdie. Un seul sanglot vint percer ses lèvres, en une sorte de gémissement, qui lui permit de libérer sa gorge pour respirer à nouveau, car son nez était prit par le sang. Ses yeux embués de larmes, de poussière, de sang percevaient à peine ce qui se passait au dessus d'elle, mais elle en voyait suffisamment pour comprendre.

C'était magnifique. Une lumière tellement pure, une entité si blanche, un ballet d'énergie avait lieu au-dessus d'elle, dans le ciel. Elle détourna le regard vers la droite, une larme roulant hors de son œil, et elle vit trois grandes auras de lumière repousser le mal jusque dans ses tréfonds. Elles n'avaient qu'une forme abstraite, mais elle savait qui ils étaient. Si elle avait pu entendre quoi que ce soit, c'aurait probablement été un hurlement, comme le tonnerre et le bruit que faisait le vent en montagne, aigu, strident, bruyant, mais il n'y avait qu'un bip monotone dans ses oreilles. Elle ne s'entendait même plus elle-même. Les bras écartés, les yeux éblouis par la lumière, la respiration saccadée, elle s'abandonna à la faiblesse sans vouloir partir, pour pouvoir être le témoin de la victoire des Archanges sur le Diable.

Quelqu'un arriva en rampant près d'elle mais elle ne le regarda pas, elle ne détourna pas son regard de la lumière, yeux écarquillés.

-Papa...

-Maria, tu m'entends ?

-Papa … !

Elle pleura en souriant, sentant le soulagement percer au travers de la douleur dans tout son corps.

Elle ne sut pas quand la lumière disparut, et quand elle s'endormit.

* * *

Bip.

Maria.

Bip.

Maria, chérie, il faut se réveiller maintenant.

Bip.

Maria ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa maman au dessus d'elle, habillée d'un jean et d'un T-Shirt blanc, une peluche dans sa main.

Tiens ma puce, prends Barry et descends, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Bip.

Lucy va manger tous les beignets si tu ne sors pas de ta couette, dit son père en passant devant la porte, nouant sa cravate.

Allez, Maria. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? Je suis sûre que tu vas faire des trucs fantastiques.

Bip.

Le sourire de sa mère était mignon, avec son nez tout froncé. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de son lit, pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, ça allait sans doute être une bonne journée.

Bip.

Maria ?

Elle se réveille ?

Bip.

Appelle l'infirmière au cas où !

Maria ?

-Maman ?

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux à moitié, les referma, puis les rouvrit. Le flou se dissipa et elle fit face à une jeune inconnue, qui lui sourit.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Mademoiselle Goretti. Beaucoup de gens se sont inquiétés pour vous.

-Beaucoup...hein ?

-Je crois que quelqu'un a très, très envie de vous voir.

L'infirmière la souleva légèrement et tripota ses perfusions, lui donna à boire, puis s'éloigna. Maria fut alors encerclée par deux bras et plaquée contre un torse vêtu d'un T-Shirt noir.

-Tu m'as manqué, souffla Damon en serrant son étreinte.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant, soulagée. Il s'éloigna et alla fermer la porte, puis lui raconta tous les détails de la fin de la bataille. Comment les archanges étaient apparus, les écrasant par la puissance qui émanait d'eux, comme elle avait volé sur plusieurs mètres, le choc dans lequel elle était, sa perte de connaissance. Comment Michael, Raphaël et Gabriel s'étaient matérialisés pour contenir leur puissance et l'aide qu'ils avaient fourni pour effacer la bataille de la ville. La tour était toujours en morceaux, un dommage de la catastrophe naturelle ayant creusé les failles dans le sol. L'enterrement des dizaines de victimes, les pleurs. Gary, Jeannie, Paul, les autres. Et les deux semaines à se demander quand elle se réveillerait.

-Deux semaines ?

-Les archanges ne sont pas particulièrement délicats lorsqu'ils font leur entrée. Tu as deux côtes cassées, et tu as eu un bon choc à la tête. On savait que tu te réveillerait, mais tu as laissé le suspens planer, comme d'habitude.

Elle sourit, secouant la tête. Sortant les jambes de la couverture, elle s'assit à côté de Damon et passa son bras autour de lui, posant sa tête contre son torse.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux d'avoir fait ça.

-D'avoir fait quoi ? De m'avoir abandonné sans un regard pour te sacrifier ? À force, je suis habitué.

-Désolée quand même !

-Ce qui m'a énervé, c'est que je me suis dit... Merde, elle me sauve encore la vie, et je lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais.

Maria leva la tête vers lui, bouche entrouverte, et il pouffa.

-C'est quoi cette tête ? T'avais pas besoin que je le dise pour le savoir, si ?

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai pas arrêté de me demander où est-ce qu'on allait aller tous les deux, à force de jouer à nos petits jeux ! S'exclama Maria, subjuguée.

-Ah, eh ben... Je t'aime.

Elle rigola.

-Maintenant que tu le dis à haute voix, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

-Tu vois !

Maria le regarda dans les yeux. Ils étaient en paix, pour l'instant. Combien de temps cela allait-il duré, ils ne le savaient pas. Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle avait à ses côtés trois archanges, et l'aide de Dieu, ainsi qu'une flopée d'amis chasseurs, saints et vampires.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde les rejoint dans la petite chambre, sous les exclamations de fureur des infirmières. Elles furent vite contrôlées et oublièrent qu'ils étaient là, les laissant rire et se congratuler en paix.

Matt était sur pieds et frais comme un gardon, tout comme Sarah, qui avait sa main dans la poche arrière du Jeans de Roger, et lui de même.

-Et maintenant, dit Bonnie, on fait quoi ?

Du coin de l'œil, Damon et Maria se regardèrent et sourirent.

-L'Italie, ça te dit ? Je parle italien, tu sais ?

-Vraiment ? J'en avais aucune idée, dis donc.

Caroline leva les yeux au Ciel, et Elena sourit.

-Ils ne changeront jamais ! Dit-elle.

Damon attrapa Maria et la pencha en avant pour l'embrasser, faisait briller au soleil la petite aile de nacre sur son poignet.

**FIN.**


End file.
